Green with Rage
by Dark Pink Pterodactyl
Summary: Neve thought she was through with Ranger business but after moving to Reefside to be with her father along with her mother and brother she learns fate isn't through with her yet.
1. Day of the Dino: Part I

**Green with Rage**

**Chapter 1: Day of the Dino Part I**

**Reefside, California;**

**September 20th, 2010:**

Neve sighed as she looked one last time into the full length mirror on the back of her closest door. She wore a dark pink sheer striped sleeveless shirt and a knee length layered white skirt. On her feet were her favorite brown ankle boots and she wore the dragonfly watch Hunter gave her the week before on their last date before she moved. She also wore the Phoenix necklace from Hunter on their first anniversary and the phoenix earrings from Tori before she left. It had only been four days since then, since her date with Hunter and her final goodbye to her friends and former teammates. She already missed Blue Bay and her friends, she even missed being a Ranger. A lot more then she thought she would but she also felt good with the fact she could try and be normal again.

Picking up her dark emerald green leather jacket which instead of skipping up you pulled the right side over to the other side of your chest and it buttoned shut before it had a Velcro layer to insure it wouldn't pop open accidentally. It was a new jacket, something she picked up when she was with her mother school shopping that weekend. Leaving the jacket stay open to show her top she twirled once and nodded. It was as good as it would get.

"Neve, come on your going to be late!" her mother yelled from downstairs and Neve smiled. She had something similar five months ago when they had moved to Blue Bay – hopefully this didn't mean she'd be kidnapped again. Shaking her head and laughing at the idea she grabbed her green and pink backpack and ran down the stairs. Her dad was waiting at the bale with a piece of toast in his mouth and her mother was feeding Davie some jarred apple sauce. She smiled and kissed her mother cheek while grabbing the other piece of toast off her fathers plate.

"Thanks, dad. I'm going to wait in the jeep!" she said and ran out the door. Tommy frowned as he looked down at his empty plate and sighed before looking up at his wife.

"That's your daughter," he said and Kim laughed.

"Oh, so when she's exited she's my child but when she is anything else she's yours. Really Tommy...oh you better get going your going to be late," Kimberly told him, shaking her head and Tommy checked his watch before grabbing his briefcase and kissing Kim.

"I'll see you after school Beautiful," he said and Kim smiled and watched as he took off out the door. She rolled her eyes, Neve was her father's daughter, it was painfully obvious. She smiled, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**xXx**

Tommy looked at his daughter and smiled. She had come so far in the last half a year and you would hardly know it if you didn't know her before or during this time.

"Are you nervous?" he finally asked and Neve turned and smiled at her dad. She shrugged.

"Maybe a little bit, but not really. Actually I kind of missed school," she said and Tommy laughed and shook his head.

"Your about the only teenager I've heard say that." Neve chuckled and looked around as her uncle found a parking space in the school lot and turned off the jeep. She got out and waited for her dad to grab his briefcase before looking back at the school. Students were flowing in and she smiled.

"Well, I've got to find my locker. I'll see you in class daddy," Neve said kissing his cheek before she ran off and Tommy smiled before readjusting his glasses and walking in. He nodded at a few students and as he walked through the halls.

"Dr. Oliver," a woman with short black hair, glasses and a professional suit mostly in tan approached him from the side. "I'm Principal Randall." Tommy turned and smiled and held out his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you," he said.

"It's your first day too, isn't it?" Randall didn't take his hand, but opened the folder she had with her and read through it, or seemed to as they walked beside each other.

"Yes," she said slowly. "I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of Palaeontology, would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers?"

"I guess I'm just looking for some peace and quiet," Tommy told her and Randall looked at him unconvinced. Tommy couldn't but get a weird feeling around this woman, something about her simply wasn't right.

"So you became a High School teacher," she stopped in front of him.

"That just doesn't make a whole lot of sense, now does it Dr. Oliver?" she asked.

"You know, I was thinking; maybe we should get together?" Tommy suggested "That way you can fill me in on what you expect of me."

"I expect you to make it hard for them, painful if at all possible. If they smile, you know your doing something wrong," she said and Tommy had to wonder if this woman was cold blooded.

"Now, I'm off to find my first truant...we'll talk later." Tommy watched her leave before shaking his head, he felt bad for the poor student to be the first one to be in her way. He then entered his classroom which turned out to be just ahead of where Randell had stopped them.

The last bell rang as the first period science class of the junior class began, signaling the beginning of their first semester of the new school year. The class was loud and most were running around or throwing paper air planes at one another. One girl was filing her nails, another was busy in her own corner writing things in a notebook, one boy was staring blankly into space and another was typing away on his laptop.

Tommy's eyes widened at the attitude of the eleventh graders who were so close to being considered adults. At least most, he smiled as he noticed Neve run in with her bag and throw him a small smile as she walked over to the girl writing in the notebook and Tommy noticed the theme of yellow she seemed to have.

"Hi, I'm Neveah," Neve said as she sat down beside the girl in yellow. She looked up and smiled slightly, her hair was wavy and dirty blonde and her eyes were a dark hazel. Neve couldn't help but notice she was very pretty, even with the totally different style she had compared to Neve herself.

"I'm Kira Ford, your new aren't you?" she asked and Neve smiled and nodded. Before she could speak though her father began to speak.

"Guys! Settle down! Take your seats, please."

He was happy to notice it didn't take long before they listened, sitting down at the lab tables and paying some attention to the man at the front. "I'm Doctor Oliver, and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?"

A girl near the front, dressed in a pink and white cheerleader-like outfit raised her hand high into the air. Tommy pointed at her and as he grin grew he blanched, he had a feeling he was going to regret this.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," she smiled, standing and walking up to him. Everyone in the room sighed with annoyance, and one girl near the back with yellow arm bands even rolled her eyes and Neve who was setting beside her chuckled. Cassidy ignored this and continued to smile at the new Teacher who she had to admit was rather handsome for a science teacher. "Doctor Oliver, as you may know I'm the anchor and reporter for our school TV station. I'm sure our viewers are wondering – well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher."

Her smile dropped as she turned around, "Devin, are you getting this?" she snapped at a brown-haired boy holding a camera who had previously been staring into space.

"Cassidy," Tommy began, now realizing his mistake. "I promise you, I'm old enough. So let's put the camera away."

"You missed it!" she hissed as they returned to their seats and Tommy sighed and mentally rolled his eyes. From the smirk his daughter was throwing his way he knew she found it amusing.

"For now let's talk about you guys, what you expect of yourselves in this class, because that's what's really important."

He looked around the silent and non-responsive class which seemed to be staring at him as if he was speaking in pig Latin until his eyes fell upon an empty stool. "Is uh, someone missing?"

**xXx**

On the soccer field, two guys were practicing, one was dressed in red and white completely and the other boy fully padded and shaking in the net was nervous. Across from him the boy in the red and white soccer uniform kept a red soccer ball slightly in the air with his foot.

His keep-ups lasted a few more seconds before he kicked it high into the air, flipped sideways after it and delivered a powerful kick as it came back down. As he landed on the grass, the ball went hurtling through the air towards the goalie, who shook in his shoes and dodged it as if it was a bomb.

"Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it," the soccer star groaned shaking his head at the goalie.

"You sure we're not gonna get in trouble for this? I mean…the bell rang and it's the first day school," the boy said and the soccer star sighed.

"Look, if anyone says anything tell them Conner McKnight gave you permission to be out here," the red-clad soccer player stated, his messy brown hair falling slightly into his brown eyes.

"Yeah, but I heard the new principal is crazy! She worked in a prison or something before she came here to Reefside!"

"Don't worry about Randall – she's a woman," Conner began, unaware of the fact Randell was slowly walking up behind him even though the goalie was clearly telling him to shut up. "And women are just grown up girls. Need I say more?"

"I think you've said quite enough Mr. McKnight," Randall smirked, causing Conner's eyes to widen and his body to freeze before he turned around. He put on his best smile as he faced her.

"Principal Randall. I have heard such great things about you," he grinned.

"There all vicious rumors I assure you," she stated her face passive of any emotion. "Go."

Conner groaned and shook his head, walking off. Randall watched him before turning and glaring at the goalie. "What're you looking at?" she asked, sneering at the poor boy, before kicking a soccer ball with such force it hit the kid in the stomach and knocked him back against the net and over onto his stomach.

"NOW GET BACK TO CLASS!" she yelled as he groaned on the grass in pain. Conner watched with wide eyes and gulped slightly. That was surely going to bruise tomorrow.

**xXx**

"Kira, wow is this yours?" Neve asked as she ran across the grass and hopped on the table next to Kira. Kira smiled at the girl and nodded, looking at the acoustic guitar.

"Yeah, it took me forever to save up for it. I was using my mom's old one before that," Kira said and Neve smiled.

"Wow, I play and sing a little as well. My mom did when she was our age as well. So how's your day been?" Neve asked as she took a chocolate chip cookie out of the bagie of four in her lunch box. Kira looked at the cookie and Neve chuckled after she swallowed her first bite. She held out the bag.

"You want one?" Kira smiled and took one while she sat her music book on the table, the song she'd been working on page open. Neve looked at it and smiled, it was very good.

"Your very good, why don't you play it for me?" Neve asked as they finished a cookie. Kira looked at her new friend and shrugged.

"I don't know...it's not finished." Neve shrugged picking up the book.

"Who cares, I'll even sing it with you if you don't mind," Neve said and Kira grinned. She did want to hear Neve, it wasn't that she didn't believe the girl could play or sing she just always felt curious about that. She wanted to know if the girl was any good, she didn't seem shy about preforming in public so she must be.

"Sure," Kira said and picked the guitar up and began strumming what she had. Kira was almost shocked when Neve began the song.

"_I wanna know, know where you're at._

_I'm at the front, but you're still at the back._

Kira smiled and they both began to sing the rest of the song together, drawing a crowd from other students.

_Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at?_

_Freak you out. Freak you out. _

_Freak you out. Freak you o-out._

_Freak you out. Freak you out. _

_Freak you out. Freak you o-out."_

The group clapped and Kira and Neve smiled at each other but their applause was ruined seconds later when Randall stalked up to them, clipboard in hand and soccer star Conner McKnight reluctantly following. Neve took a double take as she looked at the red clad boy and rubbed her eyes too make sure she wasn't seeing things. Conner noticed the pretty girl – the new one – and nodded smiling the smile that had gotten him any girl he wanted in the pass. He was a bit shocked when she shook her head and turned back to Randell and Kira.

"Miss Ford, Miss Oliver. I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Let's go!" Randell barked and Neve's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening.

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" Kira inquired and Randall lowered her glasses to look at her and then Neve.

"Well, you two are hardly college material now are you, Miss Ford?" she smirked, tapping her clipboard as both girls mouth dropped at the obvious slur to their intelligence. "Now come with me."

Kira groaned and slid off the table, and Neve followed grabbing her backpack and lunch box off the table. As the three teens grumbled and followed the Randell across the grounds, the sprinklers burst into life, spraying them with vast amounts of water from all sides.

"My guitar!" Kira yelped, covering her instrument with her arms as best she could. Neve squealed and jumped around, her skirt and cloths getting soaked. Thankfully her jacket took most the water though the front of her shirt was unfortunate. She was glad she didn't wear the white shirt and pink skirt today instead.

"This is just great…," Kira muttered as they followed Randall out of the sprinkler radius, wiping at her guitar.

The principal turned and spotted a blue-clad teen of African-American descent walking towards the school with a blue umbrella in hand and grinned grimly. "Ethan James," she growled slowly as if the name was something she would find on the bottom of her shoes. "I should've known." She stalked off after him, yelling for the other three to follow her which they did though not happily.

**xXx**

"Sit!" Randell barked as they arrived near the office. The four teens – three of which were drenched and looked like drowned rats – sat down on the bench outside her office.

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there's no hard evidence liking me to that _unfortunate_ sprinkler incident," he stated, smiling innocently. All three teens looked at the boy and Neve and Kira both gave him a evil eye knowing what he was trying to do but was failing at miserably.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James," Randall snapped before looking at each student, her eyes lingering on Neve. "The four of you have detention! For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions-"

The four teens burst into a frenzied protest, Conner's about soccer, Kira's about band practice, Neve about seeing her boyfriend and Ethan's about computer club. "I didn't think so!" Randall yelled, cutting them off before storming into her office and slamming the door.

"Okay…," Kira sighed, her voice thick with anger and disbelief. "Somebody seriously needs a hug."

"Tell me ab out it, someone obviously killed her puppy as a child," Neve said shaking her head as she wrung her dark pink shirt out.

"Dude," Conner began as he leaned forward, looking past the girls to stare at Ethan. "Computer Club?"

**xXx**

"Dr. Oliver," Randell called as she found him walking in the halls at the end of the day. "How was your first day?"

"Oh, the kids were great," Tommy answered. "No problems."

They came to a set of stairs and started the climb up to the top floor. "Good, because you'll be seeing a lot more of them. In detention," she said, her voice lacking much emotion.

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy asked, raising a eyebrow. He was pretty sure he couldn't be given detention anymore – not since he was in high school, but then maybe this was why all his old teachers had been so stuffy.

"No, you're in charge of it today," Randall clarified.

"Uh no, actually I have plans to go to a museum outside of town, and -" he began but Randell clapped her hands and with some of the first amounts of emotion he'd heard from her all day she spoke.

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you." They rounded a corner to where Conner, Kira, Ethan and Neve were waiting. Tommy looked a this daughter and raised an eyebrow at her frowning. She sighed and hung her head as Randall began to speak again.

"I'm sure that will be pure torture for them." she turned to four teens. "Well, enjoy your little outing." She walked away.

Tommy then turned to the four teens and he removed his glasses and surveyed them. Neve winced as his gaze stayed on her and he sighed.

"You guys like museums?" he asked.

**xXx**

"Whoa!" Ethan grinned like a little kid as Tommy's jeep pulled up to the museum."Check out the T-Rex!"

"Dude, it's cool T-Rexs' are the Dinosaur," Conner said and Kira rolled her eyes from beside him. Despite knowing him since they were in kindergarten it still amazed her how superficial Conner could be at times.

"I prefer Pterodactyls myself," Kira muttered as they all clambered out of the jeep and they began walking to the entrance. They were standing in front of a chain that a sign hung from - _Sorry, we're closed._

"That's weird," Tommy commented, looking up at the museum.

"Oh well, no museum for us," Conner said faking disappointment.

"Great, let's go home," Kira suggested and they all turned but was stopped by Tommy.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you guys have a look around the grounds?" Tommy inquired. "If any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Great, then I don't have to worry about not making it to Hunter this weekend," Neve said and Tommy smiled at his daughter.

"I'm gonna see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up," Tommy stated. The teens nodded and walked off, down the side road.

"Who's Hunter?" Kira asked and Neve turned to her and smiled.

"My boyfriend, he goes to an academy a few miles away," Neve said and Kira nodded.

"So lemme get this straight," Conner began, looking at Ethan, not really interested in knowing who Hunter was. "They have a club just for computers?"

"Oh my god," Neve said walking ahead of them and Kira chuckled and caught up with the smaller brunette – though not by much, Kira was only 5'5 herself.

**xXx**

"Hey, you guys ever heard the story about the guy that was hiking up here that fell into a giant sinkhole?" Ethan inquired as they trekked through the woods. Neve looked at him with confusion and asked.

"Sinkholes?" she asked, she bit her lip. She didn't like caves, because they were dark usually and she didn't like the dark.

"Must've missed that one," Kira replied, rolling her eyes as she looked at Neve and shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's just a myth," Kira told her and Neve nodded sighing in relief.

"C'mon!" Ethan exclaimed. "It was on all the urban legend websites!"

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club, right?" Conner asked as he chuckled.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web!" Ethan mocked, and Neve and Kira watched them walk ahead.

"Yeah."

"Well what do you do in your spare time?" Ethan inquired.

"Me?" Conner smirked, looking over Ethan's head towards the girls and his gaze caught with Kira's. "I got out with girls. Y'know, they're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the make-up." Neve giggled as she saw Conner had pretty much said this while looking at Kira. It was kind of sweet, in a sexist way. Though she figured, Conner still had time to be trained. Kira struck her as one of those who could work miracles for boys like Conner, reminded her a bit of her Aunt Trini and mom and they'd only been friends a few hours.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Ethan stated, stopping in his tracks and nudging Conner's arm.

"Yeah," Conner scoffed, staring down the shorter teen. "It's like that."

"Whatever," Kira rolled her eyes, brushing past them ignoring Conner as she went. Neve smirked at the two boys as she followed her blonde friend.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads-up," Ethan told them as he followed after the three teens.

"Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole." No sooner then the word left his mouth did Ethan go plummeting through the ground as it gave way. Kira, Neve and Conner followed from where they stood. The teens all hit the ground, though Kira landed beside Conner, Neve landed on his upper stomach where his ribcage ended with her legs on either side of him. She sat up groaned, her head spinning that she didn't realized her skirt had flown up. Conner chuckled as he sat up and looked at Neve.

"Nice panties," he said and Neve's eyes widened and she stood straight up and stepped over him, making sure to kick him in the side with her shoe as she did. Conner grunted and Neve glared, not wanting to admit that her detention mates and potential friends – even Conner as hard as it might be to believe- had seen her crimson underwear. Kira glared at Conner as the four teens got to their feet, brushing off whatever dirt and dust they could. Neve then realized where she was and the lack of light. She bit her lip and edged closer to Kira.

"It's dark," she muttered and Kira looked at the girl clutching her arm.

"Your..your not afraid fo the dark Neveah?" she asked and Neve looked at her friend and nodded sheepishly.

"Maybe,"

"You alright, Neveah?" Ethan asked and Neve looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah...I just don't like the dark."

"_Nyctophobia," Ethan said nodding in understanding and though Neve seemed to know what he said the other two just shook their heads. _

"Alright. You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help," Conner said and He passed behind Kira and Neve, sliding them out of the way by placing a hand on their backs.

"Why are letting him do that?" Kira asked, sort of concerned but more annoyed that he had elected himself leader.

"Wait for it," Neve said as she smiled and clutched Kira's arm, at least their was some light streaming down from the hole. Watching as the soccer player got about two feet off the ground before a rock broke away where a hand was and he came crashing down.

"Back already?" Ethan chuckled, before helping Conner up.

As they walked on, Neve kept close to Kira and Kira tried to calm down the frightened teen with her singing. She knew it had helped her when she was little and her mother would sing to her, so maybe it would work with Neve even if she was much older then Kira had ever been.

"_Freak you…Freak you…Freak you out…Freak you o-out…_," she sang softly, and Neve smiled and kept her mind on the song as best she could as they traveled the dark tunnels.

"Babe, could you keep it down?" Conner smirked, walking past her. "I'm trying to stay focused."

"Did you just call me _babe_?" Kira inquired, switching from her singing voice to a heated one faster then Neve could even realize her own eyes had flashed pink as her mind was taken back to the dark. Conner walked off a few feet, exploring the tunnel a little more. Kira turned to look at Ethan and Neve with angry eyes. "Did he just call me _babe_?"

"I dunno, I wasn't listening," Ethan said as he shrugged. "I was grooving to your tune."

"I'm afraid so...hey my cell phone!" Neve said as she pulled it out of her jacket pocket and kissed it before trying to get a signal. Kira blinked before moving to stand in front of Conner.

"Listen, my name is Kira. K-I-R-A," she explained annoyed. "Maybe you should write it on your hand or something. Alright?"

"It works, yay!" Neve squealed and hit speed dial number one and placed it to her ear as she followed the after Ethan and the others already calming down as she heard Hunter's voice come through the phone.

"Neve, that you?" Hunter asked and Neve smiled.

"Yeah Handsome it's me. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine, the students are great only had to scold a few. How are you Beautiful?" he asked.

"I've had a better day, you'll never believe what's happened to me!" she exclaimed and as they turned a corner the three other teens turned and looked at their new friend. Kira stepped forward, looking at her with wide hazel eyes.

"Neveah...is that a cell phone?" she asked.

"A working cell phone?" Ethan asked.

"When we are stuck in a series of tunnels?" Conner asked, his eyes twitching slightly and Neve looked at them sheepishly. She knew Hunter could hear them as well from the laughter on the other end.

"Maybe..." she squealed as she moved backward as the three teens attacked her and she held the phone above her head jumping so that she could try and keep from Conner.

"I GOTTA GO HANDSOME, I'LL SEE YOU THIS WEEKEND!" she yelled and flipped the phone shut . Kira kicked her in the shin and Neve yelped and dropped the phone. Conner picked it up and opened the pink and crimson phone. He walked around a few moments and sighed shutting it and looking at Neve and the others.

"It's dead, not that it would matter I can't get any signal now," Conner said and the other sighed and Neve looked at them like she was innocent and shy.

"Kira..." she began and Kira sighed and let the girl attach herself to her arm.

"I'm sorry, I was scared and Hunter is the first person I think of to help me and.." she was cut off by Kira who sighed once again.

"It okay Neve, we understand," Kira said and Ethan nodded. Conner stayed quiet but as the girl in pink looked up at him with wide tear filled brown eyes he couldn't stay mad.

"Yeah, it's cool," he said and Neve smiled. It took them another five or so minutes before they got to the end of the tunnel to find a skeleton of a T-Rex.

"This just scream Jurassic park to me," Neve said as she stared at the skeleton.

"This'll get us out of detention forever!" Conner said as he grinned, stepping up to the head of the Dinosaur and reaching out towards the jaw.

"Do you think you should be—" Kira didn't finish her sentence as the T-Rex jaw snapped down and a click echoed in the tunnel.

"Whoa…," Conner breathed as the wall beside the skeleton began sliding upwards. Behind the door was something that looked like a lab, with stone walls, tables covered in machines and gizmos and a three-toed Dinosaur print as lights along the walls. Ethan, Conner and Kira walked in and Neve strayed behind. Something felt fishy about this, and she hated fish.

"I could do a crazy video in here," Kira smiled as the four teens walked in and looked around.

"It's better than the creepy dark tunnels," Neve said shrugging in relief.

"Whoa," Conner said again, patting Ethan on the shoulder. "This must be like the mother ship for you, dude."

"Normally, I'd be insulted. But when you're right; you're right," Ethan said and grinned as he looked around.

In the center of the room there was a large meteor-like thing sitting on a table with mist pouring out of it. In the center there were three small rocks, like gems. Red, Blue, and Yellow – an ironic color scheme Neve thought as she looked at her three new friends and looked around.

As Conner reached for the red one, Ethan shook his head. "Yo, don't touch that."

"Dude, listen to him for once," Neve said having a bad feeling about those stones, a familiar feeling.

"Why not?" Conner frowned as the two girls came up on either side of him, in front of gems that reflected their color-theme outfits – or not in Neve's case. Ethan was across from him in front of the blue one.

"You're really taking this 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level," Ethan commented.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes in my life to know that thing looks fully prehistoric," Conner pointed out. "And if I don't have to miss practice…" he trailed off and Neve sighed.

"I hate to agree with him – really, I do," Kira put in. "But I already missed one rehearsal."

They all nodded and together the three teens picked up the gems in front of them, which began to glow brightly seconds after and emit slight noises. Neve gasped and bit her lip. She really hoped they were not what she thought they were.

"Well…what are they?" Kira frowned, turning the glowing yellow gem around in her hand.

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan offered.

"You, in front of a computer?" Conner asked as he chuckled. "Wait, let me put on my surprised face."

"Conner, so not the time," Neve said.

"No, that's fine," Ethan stated, standing his ground. "Because in ten years from now when his hair line's receding and he's playing pick-up soccer in the park because his dreams of turning pro never quite worked out – I'll have my own multi-billion dollar software business."

"But there isn't one for Neve, shouldn't we try to find her a pink one or a white or green one or something?" Kira asked as she survayed her friends color choice. Neve chuckled at the irony and shook her head.

"No, don't worry I'm sure those will get me out of detention as well," Neve said and Kira nodded before she turned toe and headed towards the door.

"Where you going?" Conner called, making her turn around.

"I don't wanna think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't wanna be here when he gets home," Kira said and Neve's eyes widened.

"Wait for me!" Neve cried, running after her and pausing at the door before she sucked it up and followed Kira into the dark tunnels.

"Right behind you," the guys stated, following as well.

**xXx**

"This way!" Ethan called about fifteen minutes later as they were finally reaching the end of the tunnels. Light was a lot more prominent here and as the four teens ran swiftly they reached a large opening out into the woods again.

Conner, Kira and Ethan stopped once they were at the top of the small path leading from the tunnel, but Neve continued until she was out in the open and fell to her knees. "Light! Thank god!" she said and Kira chuckled and pulled her back up.

"Compass," Ethan realized. "Does anyone have a compass?"

"Gee, and I was gonna bring one," Conner said sarcastically as a large gust of wind blew by.

"What was that?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"The wind," Kira suggested and Neve stepped forward, her face grim.

"That ain't the wind," she began as louder sounds echoed around. "As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't." There was a large flash of green to their right and left and front as a group of six or seven freaky lizard-like creatures dropped from each.

"Don't…move…," Conner whispered.

"Great idea, make it easy for them!" Kira hissed.

"New plan..." Ethan let his words hang for a moment before continuing.

"RUN!" he yelled and they all took off running. They reached a huge ditch in the road and had to jump. Conner made it across with ease, while Ethan hit the edge and struggled but made it over. As for Neve, she had a bit of experience with long jumps and knew the proper speed and time to jump she she landed in a crouch safely on the other side. Kira wasn't as lucky and fell into the ditch.

Her yells of surprise made the guys and Neve turn and run back, peering over the edge. The lizards were approaching fast as Kira got to her feet and reached up.

"C'mon!" Conner yelled, pulling Kira up. As the monsters began coming over or through the ditch, they ran off as fast as they could.

Kira unfortunately hadn't noticed a tree root sticking out and tripped, falling to the ground. As she turned, the monsters closing in, she screamed. Waves of yellow sonic energy amplified her scream, knocking the lizards off their feet and into the dirt. A few feet away the other three stopped running, clamping their hands to their ears to brace against the painfully loud sound. When the sound died, they looked at one another before running back to Kira.

Neve's eyes were wide as she stopped and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"Help her up," Conner stated and Ethan nodded, taking one arm while the soccer player took the other. When she was on her feet Ethan backed off but Conner kept a firm hand on the small of her back, steadying her for no good reason though Kira ddin't seem to notice and if she did she didn't care.

"What was that?" Ethan asked, referring to the scream.

"I have _no_ idea," the dirty blonde shrugged, and suddenly the yellow gem in her pocket began to glow fiercely. She pulled it out and felt a rush of warmth and tingling flow through her as the image of a large yellow Pterodactyl, its scream echoing through her head and reflecting the one she had just uttered moments before.

As the gem stopped glowing and made a funny zapping sound, the lizards were alert again and on their feet. The rushed forward and the teens took off running again.

As the monsters teleported in the four teens took off in different directions. Kira was the first to stop in her tracks and turn, staring at the monsters darkly. As one jumped at her she dodged, swinging her fist up to catch another one in the face. It was sent sprawling, as she spun around another creature, kicking out behind her and causing it to hit the ground as she went on.

She blocked the attack of one lizard, before ducking under the swipe of another. Almost on autopilot she grabbed an arm of each, and spun them together, causing them to crash into one another and get knocked out. Roundhouse kicking the nearest monster she looked up, amazed by her sudden adept ability to fight.

A little ways away Neve was fighting as well, but unlike Kira it looked like she knew exactly what she was doing as she twirled and flipped over the Dino-rejects. She punched one in the chest and spun around to kick another as she turned and jumped using the punch it had thrown as leverage to kick off and onto its shoulders before flipping off kicking it in the back as she spun around and swept the one behind her off its feet.

She gasped as two came at her from either side and she cartwheeled out of the way and smirked as they collided with each other and knocked the other out. Yep, she was right at home.

Ethan was less successful than the girls, having been grabbed from behind by two lizard creatures. He jumped, kicking his feet out only to have them land in the hands of two more of the creatures. They growled and threw him a few feet away, onto the ground.

Groaning, he pushed himself to his knees and his eyes widened as a monster rushed forward. Bringing his arms up to brace against the attack, a sudden warm feeling shot through him as the monster's sharp arm connected with his and did nothing but bounce back.

He frowned, looking up and seeing that his arms were covered in shinning blue scales. Grinning like a kid with a new toy, he pushed it back onto its knees, getting to his feet and slipping into a series of fight moves against oncoming monsters that he had never done or known before.

"Something's happening to me…," he breathed, looking at his glowing scaly arms. He opened his right hand and found the blue gem there in his palm, glowing brightly. As it turned off the remnants of an image of a large blue Triceratops flashed across his mind.

Conner was last to have his gem trigger, as he was attempting to hold his own with what street fighting and brawling he'd learned growing up and fighting with his brother. Neve noticed as she went around to see if any of them need help that he wasn't half bad. This was of course until he was grabbed and thrown a few feet through the air, into a tree. He cursed as his back smashed against the wood and he fell to the ground.

Looking up and groaning, the gem in his hands began to glow bright red, and a red T-Rex roared across his mind, adding strength and a feeling of power to him. He looked up in time to see a monster charging towards him and Neve handling another who had thrown him, and flipped to his feet, spinning into a kick that hit it in the face and floored it. He looked around, frowning as everything was moving slowly.

"Wow…everything's so slow!" he cried. He looked left and right and watched as two sets of monsters flew slowly through to air towards him. Grinning, he raced towards one group at fast speeds and kicked them away, before racing across to the other and punching them away.

He grinned, before finally getting out of there and back to a path, where he met up with the other three. They all had their gems in hand, and were panting, though Neve had followed him and was simply blinking as she looked between the three teens.

"Yo…how much do I love detention?" Ethan laughed.

"Hey!" Tommy had finally found them and as he ran towards them, the three future Rangers stuffed the gems into their pockets and sleeves out of sight, looking as inconspicuous as possible. "You guys alright?"

"Well I—" Kira started, but Ethan interrupted, nodding.

"Yeah, couldn't be better," he grinned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy inquired.

"Naw, just your, uh, routine hike in the woods," Ethan told him. "Lots of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira commented, and Conner applied slight pressure to her foot by standing on it, shutting her up as Tommy frowned at her. Neve smiled at her dad as she looked from her friends to him.

"Everything is fine Dad," she said and the three teens looked at her sharply and then to Tommy before yelling in unison.

"DAD!" Both Olivers winced and Neve frowned.

"Didn't you know?" Neve asked and they shook their heads before Conner shrugged.

"So, you get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner inquired, drawing Tommy's focus to him.

"Uh, still working the kinks out," he stated. "We better get you guys back. C'mon."

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira inquired as they dropped back a bit from their science teacher in order to talk.

"I dunno about you, but I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVD's and you wanna know how many times the dude with the super powers ends up in from freaky government lab on a table with wires in his head?" Ethan whispered.

"Even _I_ know that," Conner stated as they stopped to talk in a little circle.

"That is true, you shouldn't tell anyone," Neve told them and they looked at her.

"You won't tell you dad will you?" Kira asked and Neve blinked and shook her head. She didn't know what those things were and she thought her dad might be able to help but she couldn't tell him something that had nothing to do with her unless they gave her permission.

"Of course not," she told her and they nodded.

Tommy stopped walking and turned to look at them. "You guys coming?"

Giving each other one last agreeing glance, they followed.

**xXx**

"Okay, so we all agree, no one talks about this?" Conner inquired as the four teens away from the school. They exchanged glances.

"I can do better than that," Kira stated, turning to face them and outstretching her hand to drop something in Conner's palm. "I'm out."

They looked down and spotted the yellow gem in his hands. "Just forget I was here and I'll do the same," she stated.

"How come he gets it?" Ethan complained and Kira rolled her eyes and took it and placed it in Neve's hand even though Neve hadn't even wanted it in the first place. Yellow really wasn't her color.

"Well here, Neve can have it." Ethan pouted. As they debated this, Cassidy Cornell and cameraman Devin Del Valle came out of the school, walking towards the parking lot.

"I'm telling you, there's something weird about Doctor Oliver," Cassidy stated. "I mean seriously, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me anything. It's like his private record's just one big secret."

"Yeah…I kinda think that's why they call it a _private_ record," Devin said, scratching his head. "I mean if they were public-!"

Cassidy interrupted him as she pulled him in behind a small station wagon, peering over the hood in the direction of the four talking teenagers. "What?" Devin inquired.

"Don't you think that's a little odd?"

"A bunch of kids standing around talking…yeah, freaky man."

"No!" Cassidy snapped, wanting to hit Devin over the head. "Think about it; why would Conner McKnight, king of all jocks, be hanging out with Ethan James?"

Devin shrugged, looking totally lost.

"King of all geeks!" Cassidy added, and it clicked in Devin's brain.

"Yeah! Right!"

"Not to mention the Avril Wannabe and the new kid," Cassidy sneered. "I mean seriously, in the three years we've been at Reefside have you ever seen them look at each other? Cuz I haven't."

"You know what?" Kira groaned, knowing that it was impossible to talk to them at this point. "I give up! Take it, do whatever, just don't involve me!"

With that she turned away, and walked off. She got no further than fifteen feet before an eerie wind blew by – the same from earlier.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," she muttered, turning around to see the three others watching. She turned back to the road and the lizard monsters from before were suddenly there and grabbed her from all sides, making her drop her backpack. "Get away freaks!"

"Kira!" Conner yelled, and he and the others rushed towards her, only to have her be teleported away before they could reach her.

"Hurry, the camera!" Cassidy yelled. "What do you see?"

"Wicked, you gotta check this out!" Devin smiled, opening the LCD screen for her. It showed nothing but beautiful skies and healthy trees.

"There's nothing there," she snapped.

"She's gone…," Ethan stated.

"I hate this," Neve said sighing.

**xXx**

Conner's red 1967 Mustang came roaring around the street corner, Ethan in the front and Neve in the back seat holding onto anything she could. And she thought Dustin was a bad driver. Tires screeched as he did and Ethan was glad to be in the front seat.

"Right so…where are we going?" Conner inquired.

"You're driving like a your asking for us to get hit and you don't even know where we're going?" Neve cried.

"Guys! Focus!" Ethan pleaded with a worried tone. "Look, what about Doctor Oliver's?"

"What's he gonna do?" Conner frowned.

"He's a dinosaur guy! These things are dinosaurs...sorta..." Ethan trailed off as he brought his PDA out of his pocket and began working at it.

"Oh great!" Neve groaned.

"Alright, so where's he live?" Conner inquired.

"Hello, I live there too. 1992 Valencia Road," Neve said and Conner frowned.

"Valencia Road that's…," Conner frowned, thinking about it. "That's like way out in the middle of the woods."

**xXx**

A little while later they pulled up a dirt path, all the way to the little house at the end. Stopping the car and turning it off the three got out and raced to the door.

Conner peered through the window while Ethan knocked, Neve sighed and shook her head.

"Guys, I get the feeling you keep forgetting I LIVE here!" she exclaimed and pushed the door open and smiled upon seeing Davie asleep in his play pen. The two boys frowned at it and looked at her.

"Oh come on, I'm fourteen! He's my brother, I do have a mother you know," Neve said and rolled her eyes.

"Wait, your fourteen and a junior?" Ethan asked.

"I skipped a few grades," Neve said and they nodded.

"Why would he leave it unlocked?" Conner suddenly asked and Neve looked at him like he was stupid.

"He's got no neighbors," Ethan pointed out.

"What, you've never heard of the three bears?" Conner chuckled, moving inside.

"Is that the last book you read?" Ethan taunted, following.

"Do I have to repeat myself again, I live here...as in I need to get in while my key is being made?" Neve said, saying the last part slowly. The boys nodded, making a 'oh, now I get it' face as they entered. Neve sighed and followed and she found the boys in what appeared to be the study. On the main table was a small replica of a T-Rex Skeleton, almost like the one from the tunnels. She had seen it before but had never been allowed to touch it.

"Doctor Oliver!" Ethan called.

"_Now_ you call for him?" Neve said and shook her head.

"Mom, dad!" Neve called and got no reply back. She had to wounder where they were. It wasn't like them to leave Davie alone, even with him asleep.

"Hey, check it out!" Conner grinned, stepping up to the T-Rex model. He went to touch the jaw and bring it down like the one from the tunnels but Ethan stopped him.

"Remember what happened last time you did that?" Ethan inquired.

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not—" Conner's words were delayed as he pulled the T-Rex jaw and a tile slid away from the floor and up, revealing a staircase into a basement with dim lightning.

"Batman?" Conner finished, eyes wide.

"Oh my god!" Neve cried and the other two blinked.

"You didn't know?" Conner asked and Neve looked at him.

"No, I didn't know!" They shrugged and exchanged glances before following. The sight they found at the bottom had never crossed any of their minds. Stone walls, tiled flooring, three-toed Dinosaur prints as lights, tables covered in machines and computers. They walked slowly, staring around in awe.

"Dude, this looks like the place from earlier!" Ethan realized.

"Oh my god," Neve said.

"Are those the only words you know?" Conner asked and Neve glared.

"Shut up," she said and Conner ignored her.

"Are you guys freaking out right now?" Conner inquired.

"Yeah…I'd have to say I am," Ethan nodded.

"If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place," a voice told them, and the three teens turned to find Doctor Oliver standing there, looking none-too-pleased.

"Oh Crap!" Neve said, staring at her father. Her Mother was coming up behind him with a confused and worried look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here we are the beginning of Green with Rage - I think it is pretty obvious what Neve's new color is. Haha. On my profile I will post a graphic to show Neve's green Ranger suit, much like I did with the Pink Spirit Ranger. I will get the second part up by tomorrow and as you probably guess she doesn't get her gem for a while and even then it won't be too happy at first. **


	2. Day of the Dino: Part II

**Green with Rage**

**Chapter 2: Day of the Dino Part II.**

"Doctor Oliver, before you go off, can we explain why we're here?" Ethan inquired as they circle the room, facing their teacher, or in Neve's case parents. Neve looked at them sheepishly and shrugs. It wasn't like they took the time to tell her about this even after she spent over four months fighting as a Rangers – even if the first month wasn't exactly kosher for her or her teammates as she kicked them around.

"Dude, he's just gonna laugh when we tell him," Conner whispered.

"It's the truth," Ethan pointed out. "He'll believe us."

"Guys, I think it's safe to say he'll believe us since we got the gems from here," Neve hissed at them. Conner hesitated, looking up at Tommy.

"Kira's gone," he said, bluntly causing both elder Olivers to raise their eyebrows.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant Conner," Neve said sighing and shaking her head.

"She got taken by these weird dinosaur-looking things," Ethan elaborated.

"He doesn't look convinced," Conner said. Kim and Tommy looked at each other and Tommy sighed, turning away. "They're called Tyrannodrones."

Neve's eyes widened and she gaped at her father.

"And you know that because…?" Ethan trailed off.

"I helped create them," Tommy answered.

"YOU WHAT!" Neve asked and swayed on her feet but Conner steadied her and Neve gave him a appreciative look before she turned back to her parents. Kim was biting her lip in her nervousness. What did this mean, did Neve bond with one of the gems that her husband had foolishly left out to be stolen.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan questioned.

Tommy sighed, turning to face them again spoke. "Look, it's a long story, but for now, we gotta figure out what they want with Kira."

"It…might have something have something to do with…," Conner trailed off, getting the red gem from his pocket as Ethan took out the blue and Neve revealed Kira's yellow gem. "These."

Kim and Tommy looked at each other again and Kim sighed. She hoped to god it was Kira who had bonded to that gem, her daughter didn't need to be dragged back into this life.

**xXx**

_Give…me…the gems…_

These words echoed in Kira's head as she awoke to an unfamiliar room. It was dark and walls were shaped weird with colors of black and dark purple. Computers were over by another wall and she heard the voice again as she sat up and slid off the metal bed.

"Who's there?" she called. "Come out where I can see you."

_Give…me…the gems…_

"This is about jewelry?" Kira scoffed, looking around. "Look pal, clearly you've got the wrong girl. I may wear a friendship bracelet once in a while but I—ah!"

She turned, seeing a tall…thing in a black cloak come up. His face was scaled and full of ridges, a lot like a Dinosaur's. His eyes were golden and his teeth sharp. "I have waited…far too long," he rasped, making her back up as he stood closer. "To allow an insignificant teenager…to get in my way. Now, where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rock things we found in the cave?" Kira inquired trying to turn and run but suddenly he was in front of her again.

"Yessss," he hissed greedily.

"I gave mine to Conner…well now Neve has it because of the fuss Ethan and Conner made…but yeah, I don't have it," she told him. Though Kira knew she should turn tail and run she was also not one to filter to much that she said when nervous or in situations like this – not that there were many – she she continued.

"You'll have to ask them. Can I go? My mom's gonna freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night."

In a whoosh of air he was suddenly gone, and Kira sighed heavily. "Okay that's it, no more cafeteria food," she said and she turned around, and saw that a woman dressed in black with heavy black eye shadow and lipstick and gelled black hair stood there, hands on her hips.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again," she threatened.

**xXx**

"We're really sorry," Conner apologized as he, Ethan and Neve stood in front of Tommy, guilty looks on their faces. "How we're we supposed to know those things had super powers and those lizard dudes were gonna come looking for 'em?"

"Dad, I don't know why you didn't tell me but now I know. I am not going to leave Kira with whatever taken her," Neve said and

"I guess this isn't exactly something you see everyday," Tommy stated, turning around as he subconsciously moved around the three gems in his hands.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan inquired, looking around.

"I can't believe you didn't know," Conner told Neve and Neve glared.

"Well I didn't, which we'll be discussing latter Dad, Mom," Neve said as politely as she could but her parents sighed and nodded.

"Look, not that this isn't all really cool…," Conner began.

"But seriously, dude, you gotta come clean," Conner finished.

"First of all, don't call me _dude_," Tommy told him as he turned around. "Second, as hard as this may seem, you three are gonna forget all about this. I'll find Kira."

"What?" Neve cried in surprise. She was almost positive she knew what those gems did and she knew her dad did as well. Conner wasn't having this though so he sped over and past Tommy with his super speed. He stopped him in his tracks as he skidded to a stop in the way.

"The gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy pointed out, looking back at his daughter he asked.

"Who bonded with the Yellow Gem?" he asked and Neve knew what he was really asking.

"Kira obviously, she was the one taken," Neve told him rolling her eyes and Tommy smiled and chuckled at his daughters words.

"Look man, you can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent teacher conference," Conner stated, a light threat hanging in his voice that made Tommy realize the boy wasn't gonna give up. He sighed heavily, and noticing Kim's look came to a decision. Conner smiled, Kira wouldn't be able to not see him in public after this. Two years of secrecy and he was getting sick of it.

"Okay, come on. Neve stay..." Tommy didn't finish though as Neve looked at him with her arms crossed her eyes flashed pink but thankfully her friends didn't notice, only her parents. Kim sighed and Tommy looked at his daughter.

"Don't even say it, Kira is my friend. I'm going with you," Neve said and Tommy sighed and nodded.

**xXx**

"You got a name?" Kira attempted to make conversation as she backed up, the tall black-clad woman coming closer in menacing steps. "You kinda look familiar."

"My master calls me Elsa," she replied.

"Your _master_?" Kira snorted. "Okay, whatever. Look, I'm gonna let myself out."

She turned around only to have Elsa grab onto her shoulder with a tight grip. Kira whirled around, ducking Elsa's punch and blocking a few more before grabbing her arm and twisting her shoulder at a painful angle.

As she was spun away by her opponent, she roundhouse kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet through the air where she landed, stood up and snarled at Kira with anger in her eyes. She was holding her shoulder, so it was evident Kira had actually hurt her.

"Whoa…," Kira breathed, dropping from a fight stance to a more apologetic one. "I so did not mean to do that!"

She turned around, running towards the exit but was stopped when a tall and heavily-armored figure stepped through carrying an ax and shield. On his heels were a few of the lizard creatures from the forest.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa grinned.

"You two dating?" Kira asked nervously. "Or just friends?"

Elsa glared at the back of Kira's head as Zeltrax lifted his ax. Deciding to give screaming a try again, Kira opened her mouth and screamed, sending yellow waves of sonic energy at the monsters and Zeltrax, flooring them.

With one look over her shoulder at Elsa, Kira took off down the hall as fast as she could, the remnants of the woman's angry yells to pursue her fading away as she ran on. Soon she came to a glowing green portal and she touched it hesitantly. As Zeltrax rounded the corner she disappeared.

**xXx**

"So when you said you helped create those Tyranno…," Ethan trailed off. "….whatevers, you were just kidding right?"

"They weren't supposed to be used like this," Tommy told him, glancing sideways at the blue-cad boy seated in the passenger's seat. Conner and Neve were in the back listening. "Someone's modified their programming."

He went on for a few more minutes as they drove on, talking about his past in Dinosaur DNA with Anton Mercer, a rich man who'd gone missing a little while before the lab island got blown up. Neve already knew this and Ethan was soaking up the information like any blue before him and Conner was lost and confused but had no real interest in what Tommy was talking about.

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner inquired, finally getting annoyed with all the talk he didn't understand.

"He calls himself Mesagog," Tommy replied.

"And you think he's after the gems?" the soccer star added, leaning forward from his seat behind Doctor Oliver.

"I think that is kind of obvious Eth," Neve said smiling at the boy as she leaned forward, leaning inbetween the two front seats, her hands gripping both. "The bigger problem is getting Kira back. I don't know what they're gonna do when they realize she doesn't have her gem."

"We will," Tommy assured, looking at his daughter in the review mirror.

"So this guy is back?" Conner asked as they stopped at a stop sign. Neve shot the jock a look but nodded.

"looks like it. He calls himself...Mesogog," Tommy said and Neve gasped.

"Mesogog, as in the Mesogog. Shoot, we have got to find Kira now!" Neve said and they all looked at her, and Tommy nodded, agreeing with the urgency in his daughters words.

"This is interesting and all but how is this going to help?" Ethan asked motioning around them. "It's not like they're just gonna fall outta the sky." As if by magic a green glow opened in the sky and Kira fell forward onto the hood of the car. She looked up at the shocked occupants and Conner was the first out of the car.

"Kira!" he called and rushed to help her off with Neve. Kira smiled at him as she was turned away from Tommy and Ethan, though Neve caught the looks passed between the two and realized why. Looked like she didn't need to play match maker after all. She smirked at her two friends and they broke away from any contact as they turned.

"How did you do that?" Ethan piped up, as his overly-popped out eyes still hadn't returned to normal since Kira had appeared.

"I have no idea, one minute I'm being chased by Franken-lizards in this creepy lab, next I'm a hood ornament!" Kira replied.

"Invisi-portals," Tommy said and Kira looked at him and shook her head.

"Whatever, next time, I'm calling a cab," she said wryly. "Wait…what are you guys doing here?

"We came to rescue you," Ethan stated.

"Nice job, way to show up when I don't need you anymore," Kira said and Neve smiled and then looked to her right as she saw a green flash. A horde Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax arriving at the end of the road.

"Kira, you might want to rethink that," Neve said and pointed.

The four teens stood together as Tommy joined them, standing in front. "Mesagog find a new goon to do his dirty work for him?" he taunted.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax growled. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say…no!" Tommy stated, triggering Zeltrax's attack. He ducked the ax swing and got right into battle against him and a Tyrannodrone using fighting moves the teens - except for Neve - never knew he had.

Kira was over by the grass, fighting against half a dozen Tyrannodrones. As Kira blocked an oncoming attack and grabbed the lizard's arm, flipping him onto the ground, she straightened up and kick high at ones head knocking it away. Kira went on like this, kicking and punching and blocking. As the Tyrannodrones regrouped and came at her, swinging their sharp arms wildly, She opened her mouth and unleashed another blast of sonic scream energy, sending them all sprawling.

"Okay, that's just crazy," she commented.

Neve was fighting closely with her dad, but had her own set of Tyrannodrones to deal with. She grabbed the arm of two Tyrannodrones with each hand and kick backwards as one came up behind her before she back flipped and kicked both the ones she help sending them to the ground. She twirled away as on sent a slicing motion at her and ended up next to her dad as he landed on the asphalt from the jeep where he had been avoiding and fighting Zeltrax.

"I see you fight well, the rumors among evil about you are true then girl," Zeltrax growled at the girl in pink and green. Tommy glared at the cyborg and stepped forward.

"Leave her alone," he spat and the fight began again.

A little ways away Ethan ducked the swipe of a monster and kicked another behind him before running towards a stack of boxes beside a wheelbarrow on the side of the road. Seething with adrenaline, he kicked into a box, flipping it through the air where it connected with a monster's head and burst.

Chuckling to himself, Ethan rushed at the nearest monster, planning to attack but merely winding up with a knee to his stomach and seconds later, asphalt to the face. He growled angrily, pushing himself to his feet as another Tyrannodrone attacked.

This time he was ready as he brought his arm up and it covered itself with an invulnerable layer of blue scales. Smirking, he used his free scaled hand to smash into the creature's face, knocking it out as others rushed forward. Continuing to use his scale-covered arms, Ethan blocked more attacks and thrust his arms out again and again, smashing them into the faces of tons of lizard monsters.

Closer to the road compared to his classmates, Conner fought his battle. He dodged the rush of a sliding Tyrannodrone by jumping away, up over another lizard that he kicked in the back when he landed. Seconds before getting kicked in the back himself and rolling forward across the road. He got up only to see they'd followed quickly, and blocked the arm of one before knocking it to the ground and smirking.

"Now you see me…," he began, taunting a monster before him.

It growled and rushed forward, only to find nothing there as Conner zoomed past with his speed, crossing his arms and looking relaxed like there was nothing to it. As it turned and ran at him, he kicked backwards, making it falter as he flipped over it's head, his foot connecting with it's skull as they both came crashing down.

Conner looked down at the passed out monster and smirked again. "Now you're unconscious."

All four teens and Doctor Oliver regrouped on the road near the car, all sporting fighting stances as Tommy grinned. "Make sure you tell your master; Doctor Oliver's back."

"I will inform him that this battle is over, but the war has only just begun," Zeltrax growled, bringing his shield up in front of him as he and the Tyrannodrones ported away in green light.

"That's the best he could do?" Ethan inquired as they walked back towards the Jeep.

"Let's get outta here," Tommy told them. "It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't," Conner stated. "You might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," Tommy promised, and they nodded and climbed back into the jeep, Kira pretty much sitting on Conner since their was not much room left in the back.

"This has been one crazy day," Neve muttered before looking at the two yellow and red clad teens who were inconspicuously holding hands. She raised an eyebrow and leaned over.

"You two have some explaining to do," she whispered and Kira blushed while Conner smirked.

**xXx**

"Neveah, get back here right now!" Tommy yelled as he watched his daughter retreating back as she made for the stairs. She turned and glared at her father, she couldn't believe him.

"I can't believe you! Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" she asked, as she stood on the second step. Kim watched from the doorway of the living room and sighed as the two most stubborn people she knew faced off.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you..." Tommy began but was cut off by his daughter bitter laugh which made both wince.

"Really, because it sure seems like it to me. I understand though, why trust me I tend to turn evil every few months," she spat and her eyes flashed pink before she stormed off down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tommy sighed and Kim felt her eyes fill with tears.

"She can't really mean that, Tommy our baby girl thinks we don't trust her," Kim said as she clutched David to her chest. Looking down into his newborn baby blues she sobbed slightly.

"Not for long," he said and stormed after her. Kimberly sighed and walked into the living room and placed the baby in his play pen.

"Stay here baby, you shouldn't have to hear this," Kim said and walked off to the kitchen she winced at the argument.

"Neve, I just didn't want you being pulled back into this world." She heard her daughter laugh and shivered slightly it was a good natured laugh it was one of those bitter ones that reminded them so much of when she had been evil. Kim didn't know know if her daughter did it on purpose or if it was just the way it came out.

"I think it's a little late for that, if you didn't want me to be pulled into this world maybe you should have chosen a town without Rangers for me and mom to move to," Neve said and tried to leave. Tommy grabbed her arm and kept her there.

"Princess, please I'm sorry. We should have told you but we didn't even know when the gems would be needed," Tommy said and Neve sighed.

"How many gems are there?" Neve asked. Tommy sighed, he knew this was a test, if he answered she would most likely forgive him if he didn't she'd stay angry. She's done it before but never over something so big.

"Tommy just tell her. She's in this now, we can't stop it," Kim said and Tommy nodded.

"There are seven, I found the ones Kira and the others bonded to. I never found the Black one but I know it exist. I had the White, Maroon, and Green but I lost them in the explosion," Tommy said and Neve nodded.

"Okay, I forgive you. I love you dad but I need you to trust me. If you can't how can I believe I deserve to be trusted after everything I've done?" she asked and grabbed her apple juice and left for her room. Tommy sighed, that went better then he'd thought.

"You did good Handsome," Kim said as she leaned into his side.

**xXx**

The bell rang at Reefside High the next morning as Ethan, Conner, Kira and Neve filed into class. The two girls, who had been talking about Kira's song which she was still working the kinks out of, were jolted out their conversation when Cassidy pushed her way through.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," she introduced herself swiftly.

"Cassidy, I know who you are, we've been at school together and in home room for a excruciating three years now," Kira quipped, stopping at her seat.

"Yes, anyway," Cassidy went on. "What can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight, Ethan James and new girl Neveah Oliver who just so happens to be Dr. Oliver's daughter."

"Is she for real?" Neve asked Kira as Cassidy continued to ignore the girl in pink and green. Ethan and Conner, from their separate tables and groups in the science lab, looked over, intrigued.

"Look, other than being Neve's friend, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kira stated, earning an annoyed sigh from the reporter. "And as you can see, I'm just fine. But you…you look kind of um…"

"Washed out, pasty?" Neve asked, helping Kira along who nodded and Cassidy's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? I hate fluorescent lighting!"

As Kira rolled her eyes and took her seat with Neve, Tommy came in and politely asked Cassidy – now frantically checking herself out in her compact mirror – to sit down. Grinning sheepishly, she scurried to her seat.

"Okay, so, today we'll be talking about the Mesozoic period," Tommy spoke, drawing attention back to him. "Who can tell me when it all began?"

No one got to answer with anything more than surprised yells as the whole place shook from a earthquake – like an earthquake. The lights then went out everywhere, before back-up generators kicked in and dimmer lights turned on. Students rushed towards the window as the sky went black and lightning and thunder rang out. As panicked cries erupted from the students, only Neve, Kira, Conner and Ethan remained in their seats.

"Oh what I wouldn't do to have Hunter and Blake here," Neve muttered and Kira looked at her friend and the girl shook her head. Through the open door came Devin, running at tops speeds and he skidded to a stop beside Cassidy, a large goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Cass, you're never gonna believe this!"

"Lemme guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?" Cassidy asked.

"It did?" Devin was confused, before remembering why he was here. "I just heard this whack report about mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown!"

Tommy's head snapped up at this and Neve sighed and let her head drop onto the desk before groaning as her forehead hit the cold metal. Kira winced and helped her sit up. "Oh, grab your camera!" Cassidy told Devin, grabbing his hand and heading towards the door.

"Wait, hold it you two!" Doctor Oliver called, just as the intercom turned on.

_Students remain calm. The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal! Again…_

As Principal Randall repeated her announcement and students rushed out of class, Tommy approached Kira, Neve, Ethan and Conner.

"Dr. O, now would be a really good time to uh, y'know…," Kira stated.

"Have that little chat!" Neve finished for Kira who nodded.

"Exactly," Kira agreed.

"We're out of time," Tommy replied.

"If Mesogog revived the Biozords, we gotta act fast. Come with me," Tommy said and as he rushed out, the four teens exchanged glances.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Ethan shrugged.

"Ethan, shut up," Neve said exasperated and they all they all followed him.

**xXx**

"So these mechanical Dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked.

"The Biozords," Tommy stated, turning to face the four teens as they entered his basement laboratory. "Fusion-powered replicates using actual Dinosaur DNA for neural functions."

"Huh?" Neve asked as she frowned. Sometimes she forgot her dad could speak all smart like.

"They look, act and think like the Dinosaurs they're built like," Ethan told her before turning to look at Tommy. "And lemme guess, you helped build them?"

"I'm afraid so," Tommy said as he sighed now standing by his large computer system. "But right now we…I mean you, have to tame them."

Nervous laughter echoed among the teens except Neve, and Ethan began to turn away. "I'll B-B-L if it's all the same to you."

"What's that mean?" Tommy inquired, and Neve smirked.

"Be Back Later," Neve stated.

"Ethan wait," the paleontologist called, walking towards him with a determined face. "You can do this. But you won't have to do it alone."

"Ever since I found the Dino Gems," he added, walking towards a table in the center of the room where they had found the gems. "I've had these waiting. In case I ever needed to harness their powers."

"Into what?" Kira inquired, as Tommy opened the briefcase on the table and Neve moved to stand beside her father smirked. Inside were three little contraptions, no bigger than their hands that were attached to metal wristbands. Each was a different color and designed after a different Dinosaur.

"What are those?" Conner asked.

"Dino Morphers," Tommy replied. "Use these to become Power Rangers."

Conner laughed. Kira scoffed and Ethan's eyes widened. It was evident for Ethan, it was in shock, as his knees weakened and he backed up. "I think I may need to sit down."

"Breathe, dude, breathe," Conner said as he chuckled, helping him back to his feet.

"We can't be Power Rangers," Kira stated, and Tommy looked at her questioningly. "Aren't you supposed to fly, or have superhuman strength and, stuff like that?"

"Kira, Rockstar...you do," Neve said and laughed as the blonde nodded.

"Oh yeah…" Kira bit her lip, remembering their fights with the Tyrannodrones. "...I forgot."

"Your Gems are from the asteroid that crashed into Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire Dinosaur population," Tommy explained. "When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so that they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner inquired. Neve laughed and shrugged.

"Well it could have to do with you not blasting the town into smithereens with your powers..." Neve trailed off and Tommy shook his head.

"Not exactly, more like…the Gems are yours. You didn't choose them, they chose you," he said.

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira asked as Tommy walked off to his computer.

"They've already bonded to your DNA," Tommy told them. "It's what gave you your powers."

"So if they're already bonded with us…," Ethan began. "How come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Tommy walked back over to them, a somber look on his face and Neve knew she wasn't going to like this. "The only way these powers can be taken away is if you're destroyed."

"Well, that's harsh," Neve said and shot her dad a look. He sighed, he didn't make the rules.

"Yeah, for future reference, that's not a great selling point," Ethan agreed.

"Look, all I know is that I don't remember asking to be a super hero," Conner exclaimed and Neve sighed. She didn't either but then she didn't exactly start out a hero.

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power," Tommy explained, returning to stand behind the briefcase and push it towards them.

"Please guys, if we could we would but the gems chose you," Neve told them and they sighed exchanging glances, the three teens nodded and each took the wristband gadget with a matching color to their Dino Gem, examining them.

Conner's was in the shape of a red Tyrannosaurus head, with gray spikes on its face and a yellow eye. Ethan's took the shape of a blue Triceratops head, its gray nose and head horns sticking out and contrasting with its green eye. Kira's was much more pointed, in the image of a yellow Pterodactyl with it's pale gray bump on it's head and flashing red eye.

"So now what?" Ethan inquired. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"It's called a roll call," Neve told him and they looked at her and Kira narrowed her eyes.

"Speaking from experience Neve?" Kira asked slowly and Neve's eyes widened. To tell or not to tell twas the question.

"She's right, it's a roll call," Tommy stated saving Neve from answering. "And all have to say is '_Dino Thunder, Power Up_' and you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder…," Conner chuckled, looking at Ethan. "What, did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it," Ethan smiled.

"You would," Conner smirked, making Kira roll her eyes and elbow him in the side. He groaned and gave his girlfriend a look but she ignored him.

"Look, I know you four are from different worlds, I get it," Tommy stated.

"That's an understatement," Kira muttered.

"But you're gonna have to work together, or this'll never happen," he told them. "This won't be easy; nobody knows that better than I- we do. But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves. Cuz I believe in you."

"Really?" Conner questioned.

"Really," Tommy nodded.

Neve smiled at them and nodded at her friends. She knew they could do this, and she would help even if it wasn't actively.

**Xxx**

Neve watched with her father as the new Rangers started their battle. She was rather impressed with the suits and she also proud at the new team. They had great team work already and it could only get better as the battle waged.

"They're huge," Conner breathed as they skidded to a stop in front of the towering machines.

"That's an understatement," Kira told him.

"Calm down boy," Ethan stepped forward, seeing as how the Tricera Zord was scraping it's front foot against the ground, ready to charge. Hearing him it slowed down slightly, as if pondering. Speaking into his morpher, Ethan went on. "That's right…I'm your friend…"

Sensing it was the right time, Ethan thrust his fist into the air as his Morpher glowed blue. "Tricera Zord!" he called. Echoing his call with its roar, the Zord, which had been gray up until now, stood on its hind legs as it turned blue, green eyes flashing.

"It worked!" Ethan grinned as the others nodded their congratulations.

"Okay, my turn," Kira stated, her Morpher close as she looked up at the dinosauric bird perched atop a high building. "Ptera Zord! We can do this, if you'll let me!"

The Zord expanded its wings, crying out into the dark sky as its coloring became yellow and its red eyes flared with understanding. Neve cheered from her spot and the Pterazord as if seeing a relative swooped down close and Neve chuckled as wind swept her and her dad who shivered slightly not knowing the zord could do that or recognize more then her human.

"Awesome!" Kira smiled, as her and Ethan's Zord moved out towards the much taller and much bigger T-Rex zord. Wincing as their Zords were hit by the T-Rex's spinning tail, she looked at the Red Ranger.

"Conner, you've got to do something. You're Zord's outta control!"

"C'mon, I need you to work with me here!" Conner yelled.

Hearing his voice, the Zord turned away from the other two and stomped towards him, but didn't look like it was for friendly purposes. Conner clutched his Morpher. "Tyranno Zord!"

It stopped in its tracks as its head swayed slightly, before roaring as red covered its body and its yellow eyes turned from viral to calming. "Yes!" Conner smiled, and Neveah and Tommy rejoined them.

"Only one more thing to do," Tommy stated.

"It's time to bring them together and form your megazord," Neve said as she smiled, and the others nodded, the boys figured she'd known because her dad had told her but Kira wasn't convinced. Neve was hiding something from them.

"Okay," Conner stated, as he and the other two brought their wrists close. "Let's do it!"

All together they jumped high into the air and were drawn to their Zords, phasing into the cockpits designed on the inside.

"Combine Power!" they called together, and soon their Zords were assembled and ready, having made the Thundersaurus Megazord as Tommy and Neve watched, the other Rangers battled Zeltrax's ship, eventually finding a weak point near the back of the ship that they hit with their Drill Arm, exploding the large sting-ray-shaped aircraft.

As the Rangers cheered, and Tommy and Neve smiled in pride and remembrance to when that was them, sparks almost like fireworks descended upon the city, and unbeknownst to them, Zeltrax returned to Mesogog's lair alongside Elsa.

"They did it," Neve said sighing and Tommy smiled at his daughter. He was proud of her, she was taking this better then he'd thought. She'd only been powerless for about two weeks now, and now she had to watch as her new friends donned the suits.

**xXx**

Tommy opened the briefcase from earlier, revealing where the morphers had been put back. As faint echoes of their representing Dinosaurs sounded, the Morphers transformed into silver wristbands, with the Dino Gems carefully fitted onto the top.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Tommy told them as one by one, Ethan, Conner and Kira picked up their respective bracelets, examining them carefully. "They'll access your morphers when you need them. And you can use these to communicate with me, or with each other."

"Dr. O I know you're real smart, being a science teacher and all but this is…," Kira trailed off, frowning. "I mean how did you…?"

"How did he do all this? Good question," Neve said smirking at her father who narrowed his eyes at her briefly.

"I'll fill you in," Tommy promised. "In time."

"Speaking of time," Ethan began. "Think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?"

"Unfortunately, they always do," Neve replied and Kira once again noticed the girl's slip. The boys didn't seem to though as Conner looked at her and asked.

"They?"

"I know this is hard to take in," Tommy told them.

"That's for sure," Ethan nodded.

"You're lives are changing in ways you probably couldn't have imagined," he went on after sending a brief look to Neve. "But as long as you work together, and remember you're a team. No one can defeat you. No one."

The three teens exchanged glances, his words settling at just what their futures held for them processed in their minds. Neve gave them all big grins and they nodded. If Neve thought they could and so did Dr. O and Mrs. O – who was standing behind her daughter and husband but had kept silent as to let the teens process – though they could then they'd try and prove their faith founded. This was the beginning of something they'd never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here we are, second chapter. I am sorry it took so long but it was harder to write then I thought. Mostly because Neve isn't yet a Ranger and she unfortunately won't find her gem until White Thunder which is being retitled to Multicolored Thunder. That is when the real fun begins to for me. Also I decided this is a Conner/Kira. I know some see them as more of a Jason/Kim relationship - the brother-sister thing but Trent and Kira just wouldn't have worked out for this. But I have someone in mind for Trent, a Spirit Ninja by the name of Etsuko - you might remember her from the end of Pink with Envy. Trent will in the end be the Brother role for Kira while Conner starts viewing Neve as a sister. Poor Neve she is going to be over run with brothers - Shane, Cam, Dustin, Blake, now Conner, Ethan and Trent.**

**Also since it is a Kira/Conner and this will be the first time I write this pairing since my favorite for Kira are Tommy, Trent and Adam (yes Adam Park is who I mean.) and even Hunter a time or two. I decided to give it a spin I have not seen before, so they've been dating before being a Ranger so no you are not going blind or reading something wrong. They've just been keeping it secret because of coming from different worlds. **

**Anyways R&R!  
><strong>


	3. Wave Goodbye

**A/N: If you have not read Pink with Envy please do so. This might confuse you otherwise. Also the song is Twilight Galaxy by Metric.**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage;<strong>

**Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye**

_Thinking sorrow  
>was perfection<br>I would wallow  
>Till you told me<br>There's no glitter in the gutter  
>There's no twilight galaxy<em>

I'm higher than high  
>Lower than deep<br>I'm doing it wrong  
>Singing along<p>

"Hayley's Cyberspace?" Kira frowned, looking up the sign above the building entrance. She could hear music from inside and thought she recognized Neve's mix of a alto and soprano voice behind the lyrics. It was a very pretty song and she vaguely wondered why the younger girl wrote it. Turning to her right she noticed a tall, brown-haired soccer jock approaching and she waved smiling as she took in her boyfriend. "Conner!"

"Ethan call you too?" he asked as he walked up to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a quick kiss before they separated. Just in time to as one of the kids from Conner's soccer team walked around the corner and towards the Cyberspace.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He said it was super important. What is this place anyway?"

"No idea. Where is Neve, I thought you two were attached at the hip the last week?" Conner asked, smirking and Kira glared playfully at him and nodded her head at the cafe.

"In there I think, let's check it out, see if she's already there."

They headed inside, looking around and taking in the sights. Couches in one area, computers lined up in another, tables and chairs in the middle part, a stage and a bar with all sorts of things behind it. It was as they checked out the stage they noticed Neve was indeed up their singing, sitting on a stool as she played her guitar and sang the song.

_Go higher than high  
>Go lower than deep<br>Keep doing it wrong  
>Keep singing along<em>

I'm alright now  
>Come on baby<br>I've seen all  
>The demons<br>That you've got

_You're not alright now  
>Come on baby<br>I'll pick you up  
>And take you<br>Anywhere you want  
>Anything you want..<em>

"Wow, she's good." Conner breathed, and then look around and chuckled. "You think he lives here?"

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira laughed as Neve placed her guitar down and ran off the stage not even bothering to use the steps and hugged Kira before stepping in between them and smiling up at Conner. A week had passed since the Dino Gems were found and the four teens had become close – even if Neve wasn't one of them she was in their eyes. They all turned as Ethan approached.

"My brother and sister in crime!" Ethan said as he grinned, before leaning closer. "Or at least, crime-fighting. Welcome to my world."

"Yeah, I guess kinda it's cool," Conner nodded as the three followed Ethan. "In a techno-retro-dorky sorta way."

"I don't think that technically counts as a word, Rex," Neve teased and Conner grinned down at her.

"Maybe not," he said and Neve laughed and Ethan led them around. Neve already knew this, she had been coming here since before they moved here since this was where Hayley had moved to open her cafe before Tommy left for the island months ago.

"You could do anything here," Ethan stated happily. "Games, chat online, listen to music, eat or drink."

"Yep, it's the best," Neve said.

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked.

"That would be Hayley," Ethan replied, pointing towards a dark redheaded woman at the bar who looked to be in her late twenties as she spoke with a customer. She looked over, smiling.

"She's a techno legend! M.I.T graduate..."

"And my Godmother. She went to collage with my father and mother," Neve told them interrupting Ethan who shot her a look which she simply smirked at.

"Yeah, she is also a programming genius, she got tired of the big companies and decided to open up this place," Ethan finished, smiling.

"Good thing for you," Kira commented.

"No lie," the Blue Ranger nodded.

"Anyway, so…what's so important?" Conner inquired, stepping closer and draping his right arm around Ethan and then wrapped his other arm around Neve and Kira which wasn't that hard since both were petite, Neve more so then Kira.

"I just figured, hey, if we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about," Ethan told them.

"Heh, okay whatever dude," Conner said as he chuckled, dropping his arm from Ethan but just to see how long he could keep his arm around his girlfriend before she became paranoid was to much of a temptation. Neve giggled as she moved away to stand next to Ethan and Ethan looked at the Red and Yellow Rangers in confusion.

"Is there something going on between you?" Ethan asked and Kira's eyes widened before she sighed and glared at Conner who smiled at her in smug satisfaction.

"ummm..." Kira bit her lip and Neve rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Ethan? They're together, but shh it's a secret," she said as she smiled teasingly at the couple who sigh.

"Since when?" Ethan asked. Conner and Kira looked at each other and shrugged.

"Since the summer after freshmen year," Conner said and Ethan's eyes bugged out.

"Hey guys," Hayley smiled warmly as she walked up interrupting anything Ethan would say as Neve smiled. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have an apple juice," Kira said as she shrugged.

"Oh, that's easy," Hayley smiled, leading her off towards the counter. The other three followed closely behind. "Kira right?"

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"Oh, I'm all about information," the Cyberspace owner explained. "It's my business. Not to mention Neve is not much for keeping quiet about new friends." Hayley smiled at the girl she'd known she she was around four.

"Now, you play guitar, and sing, right?" Hayley inquired.

"Yeah," Kira said and nodded, exchanging glances with Neve as the boys talked about other things.

"How about tomorrow, you and your band perform here. We'll call it an audition."

"Well, yeah! I mean, that would be great!" Kira smiled happily. She turned to smile at Neveah who had a knowing smile. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Neve chuckled and nodded. "I happened to mention that your a talented singer and guitar player to her a few days ago. She already lets me play here so...we thought what the heck," Neve said and Hayley nodded.

"See you then," Hayley smiled before walking off behind the counter.

"Okay, I love her!" Kira said as she grinned.

"That's Hayley," Ethan told her. "There's not one kid in here she hasn't helped out somehow."

"Hasn't helped me," Conner muttered and Kira who was standing leaned against the counter beside him looked at him and stepped on his foot slightly.

"Conner McKnight, the soccer player," the redhead grinned as she returned with Kira's apple juice. "I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave."

"Open tryouts?" Conner's asked as his interest was caught.

"Yeah, at their practice field," Hayley told him. "Right now."

"You're kidding, right?" he inquired. Neve rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side softly – or as soft as she could anyways, but Conner would attest that Neve had a sharp elbow.

"Con, does she looked like she is kidding?" Neve asked and Hayley continued to smile.

"You were saying?" Ethan commented and Conner looked at them before running off as fast as he could without using his powers.

"Good luck, Conner!" Kira called after him, and smiled before she gasped as she realized something and handed her apple juice to Neveah.

"I gotta go too! I gotta put a set list together, and restring my guitar!" Neve shook her head at her friend and turned to Ethan.

"Nothing like spreading the love," he grinned, walking across towards the computers. Neve followed as she sipped at Kira's forgotten apple juice when his Dino Gem bracelet beeped halfway and he ducked out of sight, making sure no one noticed him except for Neve who followed him. "Yeah Doc, you got Ethan."

"Can you meet me out at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Just be there. And I'll fill you in."

Neve looked at her friend in blue and shrugged. "I'll come with you," she said.

"You sure, cause I don't want to get on Dr. O's bedside," Ethan said and Neve chuckled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." They both grabbed their things – a pink cardigan in Neve's case and Ethan didn't have anything to grab as they left the Cyberspace.

**xXx**

"Neve, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked. Neve looked at him and Pfft'd as she walked forward with Ethan a small smile on her face.

"You really think I'd miss this? Besides it's not like I can't take care of myself dad," Neve said and Tommy sighed and nodded as they began to trek through the forest.

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area," Tommy told Ethan and Neve. Eventually, they came upon something that looked like a nest of twigs and resting in the middle were four glowing eggs – Yellow, Red, Blue and Green.

"What are they?" Ethan inquired as he stared at the red, yellow, blue and green eggs.

"Eggs," Tommy stated the obvious.

"Oh it's cool Dr.O, I just had lunch a couple of hours ago," Ethan grimaced.

"We're not gonna eat them. We're gonna hatch them. And you're gonna ride them."

"Okay, why is there a green one?" she asked and Tommy looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Well, I only had time to create four that corresponded to four of the gems. The Green Dino Gem was the fourth one, I never got time to create one for the other gems," he said and she nodded.

"Maybe it's all this quiet out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you just said we're gonna ride these."

"I did. Trust me Ethan, when these things are ready; they're gonna be a big help to us."

"Alright whatever you say," Ethan said and chuckled, and he and Neve helped Tommy place the four eggs into a black backpack for safekeeping and transport. Neve gasped softly as she picked up the green egg and Tommy looked at her as she shook her head and placed the egg inside the bag.

"Neve, are you alright?" he asked and Neve looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I just...nothing, the egg just felt warm," she said and Tommy nodded and as he opened his mouth to speak they noticed a shape zoom by, and they stood up.

"You saw that, right?" Ethan inquired.

"Yeah," Neve said.

"We've got to protect the eggs at all costs," Tommy stated, slinging the backpack over his arm.

"Protect them?" Ethan frowned. "Who would want to hurt them?"

"I would," someone stated and as they looked up, Elsa stepped out from behind a tree, leaning on it as Zeltrax joined her and Tyrannodrones surrounded the area.

"I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Doctor Oliver," Zeltrax chuckled, as a Tyrannodrone snuck up behind the Ranger, former Range and teacher, and tried to grab the bag.

"Attack!" Elsa yelled and Neve noticing the Tyrannodrone kicked out and hit it before it could get closer to the bag.

**xXx**

Conner rushed forward, kicking the ball towards the goal before his Dino Gem bracelet beeped and he stopped short.

"_Guys! We could use some Dino help out here!"_

"Oh no," Conner groaned as Neve's words came through and he wondered how she got a hold of a communicator, and the ball was stolen by an opposing team member. "Not now."

Looking around frantically, he sighed heavily and took off across the field.

"Where you going?" the coach yelled after him.

"I'm sorry! I'll be back as soon as I can!" he replied, running off. Down the street he met up with Kira, and cursed Neve's horrible timing as they ran off in the direction their morphers indicated.

"You got the call?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, and I was right in the middle of tryouts!" Conner muttered angrily. "I'm so screwed!"

"Don't be like that Conner, it'll work out. Now let's do this," Kira said smiling up at her boyfriend who smiled back and he nodded.

"Ready?" he asked Kira nodded.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

Though they didn't realize it Ethan had also morphed and the two teens morphed into their Ranger suits before taking off, letting their morphers guide them to their calling Blue Ranger.

**xXx**

"Hey, hands off my eggs!" Neve yelled and then snorted as the implication of that sentence hit her like a ton of bricks. She flipped over a Tyrannodrone and kicked it before spinning around to catch Elsa's arm.

"So it's like that huh?" Neve asked as she kicked the black haired Hench-woman in the gut and blocked a punch as she recovered.

"So your the infamous Pink Spirit Ranger? You don't seem so powerful to me," Elsa spat and got a kick through Neve's defenses and the younger girl doubled over at the kick to the gut.

"You shouldn't believe everything you here," Neve snarled before preforming a tornado kick and kicking the woman in the chest sending her back into a tree.

A few feet away Ethan was kicked into a tree by two Tyrannodrones, just as Kira and Conner arrived to block and cover him as their sharp arms were brought down on him. They both kicked one of the Tyrannodrones away and turned to Ethan.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Conner complained.

"Don't tell me, tell them!" Ethan retorted, pointing as a swarm of Tyrannodrones rushed towards the three morphed teens. Neve had sense rejoined her father.

"Let's make it quick!" Conner called, swinging his weapon around. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

The three Rangers battled on, taking down Tyrannodrones left, right and center. Eventually they dispatched the team of lizard creatures, rushing off the find Doctor Oliver and Neve fighting both Zeltrax and Elsa. When Elsa was kicked away with a throbbing wrist by Neve, Zeltrax ran to her side and the Rangers stepped in.

"Your to okay?" Kira asked both Olivers who nodded though Neve was holding her arm to her side.

"We're not through with you Power Rangers," Elsa threatened, getting up. "Or you Pinky," Elsa spat as she glared at Neve. Neveah rolled her eyes, Pinky, couldn't she be more original?

"Nor you, Doctor Oliver," Zeltrax added, before he and Elsa teleported away.

"We have to get these back to my lab," Tommy stated, peering into the backpack in his hands.

"What are they?" Kira inquired.

"We're going to ride them," Ethan told his yellow clad friend, who frowned behind her helmets.

"Look, I have to go back to tryouts," Conner stated, stepping away. "Can you guys handle this?"

"Yeah, go ahead, Conner," Tommy nodded. "They can fill you in later."

"Thanks!" Conner grinned before dashing off.

"Good luck!" the two Rangers and Neve called after him. Tommy then turned to Neve and took her left arm in his hands seeing the reason why she was holding it. A large bruise was on the wrist but on the forearm she had a small four inch cut – which really wasn't all that bad but leaking blood.

"Come on, maybe we can get your patched up before your mother finds out," Tommy said and Neve nodded.

xXx

By the time Conner got back to the field, everybody was packing up and leaving. Taking a deep breath, he found the couch packing supplies and walked over.

"Hey," he greeted, only to receive a snub sigh.

"McKnight!" the coach stated, getting up and pulling out his clipboard. "Got you down as a DNF. Did Not Finish."

"Look I'm sorry. I had something really important to take care of," Conner told him.

"Son, if there's anything more important to you than soccer, then this isn't the place for you."

"There is nothing…more important, that is."

"Thanks for trying out," the coach smiled, patting him on the shoulder before walking off. Conner watched him go, sighing in defeat and running a hand through his hair.

That's when he noticed a soccer ball roll over and hit his foot. Looking up he saw it belonged to a little girl, who excitedly asked him to kick it back as her mother watched from a few feet away.

"Good stop," he smiled when she stopped his soft kick.

"Thanks!" she grinned, grabbing her ball and running off to her mother.

**xXx**

As Kira worked on the set list at a table in Cyberspace and Neve helped her, Ethan played away on his computer. The Blue Ranger had said something about Dr.O and the weird eggs, but Kira wasn't listening. She was playing more attention to a guy that had just walked into the Café.

"Whoa," she smiled. "Who is _that_?"

"I dunno," Ethan shrugged, not paying attention. Neve looked over and smiled.

"He's really…wow…isn't he?" she grinned, not at all realizing she was staring but then she looked away. Yeah he was cute, really cute but Conner was her boyfriend and after two years of dating she really thought she might love him. She didn't know how he felt for her but she knew what she was beginning to really feel.

"Can I get you a glass of water, something, maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan teased. Neve chuckled and hit Ethan's arm before looking back to her friend.

"That's Trent, he's new around here. He's in my art class at school," Neve said.

"I didn't know you could draw," Kira said and Neve chuckled.

"I can't, it was either that or a foreign language and I am terrible at foreign languages," Neve admitted and Kira nodded.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley. I'm supposed to start work today," the guy stated.

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan replied. "Hey, haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week. I'm Trent," he offered his hand, which Ethan shook.

"I'm Ethan."

"I'm Kira," Kira finally said and smiled at him now over her initial shock. Trent nodded and then smiled at Neve who smiled back.

"I already know Neve, I'm helping her with her art skills – she's...good," Trent said but Neve snorted.

"No need to lie Trent, I already know I suck." Trent chuckled and nodded before Hayley came up beside him.

"Trent, good timing, come with me and I'll get you started," Hayley smiled, walking up before walking away with him.

"Cool," Trent grinned before waving at the three teens. "I'll see you guys later."

"Isn't he just so wow-OW!" Ethan's teasing was cut short when Kira slammed her foot on his, and

"Eth, really she has a boyfriend," Neve told him and he nodded remembering. It was easy to forget when the two were never very public with their relationship. Yet. Conner sighed as he sat down in a huff, rolling his small hand held red soccer ball in his hands.

"Hey," Ethan inquired. "How'd it go?"

"How'd it go?" Conner said angrily. "It's over! The coach basically said forget it! And who can blame him I mean, I left in the middle of practice!"

"Well it's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Neve said and Kira nodded.

"Right," Conner scoffed, getting up and walking off as they hurried to follow. "Well maybe next time I'll bring a note from our teacher! _Sorry, Conner couldn't make it to practice today; he was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the fore—_"

"Shh!" Kira cut him off, placing her hand over his mouth as they ushered him towards the sofas on the other side of the Café. Neve sat on the arm beside Kira since there was no room for her as well.

"Maybe he's never heard that excuse before," Ethan pointed out.

"No one has Eth, believe me it didn't work for...nevermind," Neve said and they chose to ignore her slip but Kira filed it away for latter use.

"Whatever," Conner groaned. "Look, the point is, what was I supposed to say?"

"How about, sorry couch I had the runs?" Neve asked and they all looked at her and Conner sighed shaking her head.

"Man this whole 'saving the world' thing is seriously starting to bum me out," he sighed, leaning back onto the cushioned surface.

"It gets better, It's not always like this," Neve said but then she didn't start out on good terms with her team but she wasn't referring to that but the first week or so as a good guy..girl. It had been hard for her to remember every time she morphed that she was no longer hurting people, no longer hurting her friends but helping them. She had been in the good luck of not having to go to public school that year but it wasn't easy to be home schooled that year and still do her Ranger duties as well.

"How would you know?" Kira asked narrowing her eyes and Neve bit her lip.

"I just mean, it can't stay bad the whole time. Your saving the world, it's going to be hard but in the movies it always seems to get easier," she said and shrugged trying to pull off the sounding dumb routine. Kira didn't buy but left it alone.

"I guess."

"No, I know what I'll do," Conner sat up. "I gotta talk to Doctor Oliver."

"Oh I don't like where this is going," Neve said shaking her head.

"Uh, I think he may be kinda busy," Kira stated. "He's got this whole new proje—"

"Well too bad," Conner snapped. "I was busy today, but that didn't stop him from messing up my life!"

Angrily Conner got to his feet, but Kira stood up after him, following as Ethan and Neve took a slow-paced rear.

"Wait were coming too!" Ethan called.

"Yeah," Kira said and Neve simply sighed. This was going to get worse before it go better.

**xXx**

As the doors to the Dino lab opened, the four teens stood back as a box or two went flying across the room. "Don't come in!" Tommy called from somewhere. "It's not safe!"

"Dad, are you alright?" Neve asked and Kira nodded.

"We kinda noticed," Kira added as Tommy was thrown across the room and dinosaur roars broke the air.

"Whoa!" Tommy yelled as he was flung towards the doorway.

"Is that what was in those eggs?" Ethan inquired.

"Yeah," he nodded, pushing himself to his feet as he wiped slime from his hands. "I'm trying to train them."

"How's it coming?" the Blue Ranger inquired, eyes-wide.

"Dad, really shouldn't you be having a easier time with this?" Neve teased and Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly!" Tommy yelled, ducking as a chair was hurled over his head. "Horribly."

"Look, I can see that you're…busy with…well, whatever," Conner began. "But, I need to talk."

Before Tommy could give an answer he was propelled forward, past the teens and into the tunnel by a red dinosaur tail. The teens moved out of the way of the closing door.

"I guess I can take a break," Tommy shrugged, realizing he was covered in saliva. Ethan offered a hand and he accepted, letting the Blue Ranger pull him up. The latter regretted it as his hand was covered in sticky slime stuff. "Alright…so…"

"You've gotta find someone to replace me," Conner told him.

"Conner you can't be serious!" Neve said, shocked.

"You're crazy!" Ethan added.

"Alright, settle down you two," Tommy stated. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that Conner can't seem to manage Ranger business and personal life like all of us do," Kira seethed. "Apparently being a soccer player is more important than saving lives and our personal lives we are sacrificing to do this."

"That's not it!" Conner yelled. "It's just, all my life, everything I've done, it's led up to playing for a pro soccer team because I'm a soccer player before anything else. And I got the greatest chance of my life…and I blew it."

"Obviously your good at that," Kira snarked glaring as she turned away from him.

"Look, would you back off?" he cried, glaring down at her. "You don't understand this."

"Conner, I love you, really I do. But this is so self centered it amazes me! I also know that playing for a pro soccer team has never been and will never be your goal in life. Why do I know this, because you told me!" Kira yelled at him and Conner backed away and bit his tongue. Tommy looked between them and sighed, realizing for the first time they had been more then friends before the Ranger business.

"I realize his complaints may sound selfish, but I understand," Tommy nodded. "He's right."

"What?" Kira and Neve asked shocked.

"Conner, I know how you feel," Tommy went on. "I felt that way before. But I want you to think about this before you do anything. And you should understand as well Neve." Neve sighed and nodded.

Sighing as he regarded the other Rangers and Neve, Conner shook his head before walking off.

"Well, I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader," Ethan stated.

"They are, but we can't do anything to change his mind. We've just have to try and understand what he is going through," Neve said and Kira sighed and looked away. Maybe she had been too harsh but she knew Conner always wanted to open a soccer camp for kids not play professionally like his parents wanted him to.

**xXx**

Neve sighed as she placed her cell phone back in her pocket before ninja streaking into the woods near by and towards the Thunder Academy. It wasn't long before she was outside the entrance and Hunter met her their. He smiled at his girlfriend and kiss her softly before pulling back and looking her over. He noticed she wore a lot more green then she did when she left and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked, smirking. Neve rolled her eyes and leaned into his arms. It might have only been a few weeks but she missed him a lot.

"My dad has decided life just isn't exited enough and turned my three new friends in Power Rangers," she said and Hunter laughed.

"What's with the green?" he asked and Neve looked down at her black and grin t-shirt with Grr from invader zim and lime green striped skinny pants and her green and pink shoes. She chuckled as she fiddled with her pink cardigan.

"It's not what you think. I just like green and pink..together," she said and Hunter smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they walked around the self made trail most students used to get to the student.

"Should I be worried, cause ya know Crimson and Gold is all I can offer. Green really isn't my color," Hunter joked and Neve laughed.

"No, and I think you could pull it off if you wanted," she said and then Hunter smiled. "Besides, I like Pink and Crimson together more," she said and leaned up to kiss him.

**xXx**

"Whoa, that thing's nasty!" Ethan yelled as they arrived on scene.

"Let's do it!" Conner exclaimed and they rushed forward, forming a triangle to attack the creature, which looked like a flower and bird mixed together. As they blocked an attack from its leafy forearms the boys were thrown back, leaving Kira to do battle on her own.

"Alright, time to cut you down to size!" she grinned, bringing out her Thundermax Saber and slicing at the monster. It managed to block her shot with thick green leaf-like appendages, growling as it used its arm which had a weed like blade on it to slash at her multiple times.

"Kira!" Conner yelled as he got to his feet. The monster growled again and threw her away. She cried out as she hit the ground, and the monster's steps towards her were halted when the boys ran towards it, Thundermax Lasers firing wildly.

"Hey, bird brain! Leave her alone!" Ethan cried as they came to stand in front of her.

"Thanks guys!" Kira said as they helped her up.

"Give up!" Ethan yelled, pointing his laser at the creature.

"Catch me if you can!" it taunted, flying off.

"We'll never catch him," Ethan said.

"_You can_," Tommy stated, his voice coming in over their morphers.

"_With the Raptor Riders. Be careful guys," _Kim's voice said over the communicator and the three Rangers spotted three large Raptor-like dinosaurs headed their way. They each bore a different color – Red, Blue and Yellow. As they ran past the teens, they dipped their heads down and passed them between the Rangers' legs, swiping them onto their backs.

"Wow, they're great!" Kira said laughing before the Raptors ran off to the battle.

**xXx**

People screamed and ran away from a series of Tyrannodrones, the little girl who'd been playing soccer at the field earlier was cornered by some picnic tables, cringing as a lizard found her hiding place.

Noticing this, Kira dismounted her yellow Raptor Rider swiftly, and ran towards her, only to be tripped and knocked to the ground by the flower-bird monster as he arrived. She groaned, pushing herself to her feet only to be wrapped up in tight vines that constricted her body.

"God I am so over your flower...ahhh!" she cried out as it tightened around her.

"I've got you now Yellow Ranger!"

"Kira!" Conner yelled and Kira sighed in relief as Conner cut through the vines with his thundermax saber.

"Thanks Conner, but the girl!" she gasped out and Conner looked over at the girl.

"No," he breathed and looked down at the Yellow clad girl.

"You guys follow him, I'll get the girl!" Conner told Ethan and Kira, who nodded and rode off after the monster. He then ran off, summoning his Tyranno Staff in order to swipe the lizard drones out of the way as he ran to the little girl under the picnic table.

"You okay?" he inquired and she smiled widely, nodding. Her mother found them seconds later, hugging her daughter tightly to herself and thanking the Red Ranger. "She's safe now."

Turning he mounted his Raptor Rider and ran off in search of Kira and Ethan. He found them not far away, dueling with the creature. Summoning his Tyranno Staff again, he slashed it across the back as the other three attacked with their special weapons, causing it to go flying and land hard on the pavement. The three Rangers rode side-by-side, and the Rangers all jumped onto Conner's, putting their weapons together.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" Conner yelled. "Fire!"

A large beam shot out from their combined weapon and tore through the monster. They watched as it cried out before falling to pieces. Then, tense, they watched it and the skies, waiting to see the large black cloud roll in and shower down the purple rain that would make it grow to Megazord size.

Eventually it did and like times in the past – though only twice since they'd become Rangers – they formed their megazord around the same time Neve got home and arrived in town to see it, standing beside to civilians. A woman and her daughter. She looked at them and smiled.

"We should keep out of the way ma'am," Neve said and the woman smiled.

"Yes, of course but my daughter wants to say thank you. The Red Ranger saved her life," she said and Neve's eyes widened.

"He did?" she asked and the woman nodded. Neve smiled and nodded as they watched as the the megazord destroyed the monster and the three Rangers reformed on the ground.

"Hey!" Conner called waving as he saw them.

"Red Ranger!" the little girl said and she ran over to hug Conner as he knelt down, returning the gesture. "Thank you!"

"Anytime," he smiled a bit. "Anytime…" Neve smiled at her friend and nodded. She knew now Hunter was right, it wasn't as easy as Conner thought it would be to leave this life behind. If he was a true Red he's realize that and stay.

Conner stood up and waved as the girl and her mother walked off, before turning to his friends and sighing as they powered down.

"Good job guys, good job," Neve told them as she walked forward and hugged Conner and then stood beside Kira who was wrapped in Conner's arms and against his side. She didn't know what had happened earlier but obviously Kira got thrashed as Neve could see the signs of bruises on Kira's wrist.

xX-Wave-Goodbye-Xx

"Good luck, Kira," Trent smiled as he brought her apple juice to the stage, where she and the band were setting up. Cyberspace was bustling with a crowd, all chatting away.

"Thanks," she returned the smile, grabbing her drink.

"Hey," Conner said as he entered.

"Hey! Didn't expect to see you here," Ethan said as he grinned.

"Why not? We're partners in crime-fighting, right?"

"Are we?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "We are."

"Awesome! Kira's gonna be psyched when she hears this!" he exclaimed.

"Speaking of my girlfriend, where is she?" he asked and Neve smiled and pointed up on stage and it was then he noticed she had David with her, and blinked.

"My mom and dad are coming to the show...so I'm keeping him with me until they show," Neve told him and he nodded before turning to smile at his girlfriend.

"Hey guys, tonight we have something really special for you. A young woman with a lot to say – Kira Ford!" Hayley introduced and got off the stage as the girl came to stand in front of the mike.

_And it goes like this…yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah._

_I can't tell you why, but I can't stop thinking about you baby, oh yeah._

_Don't you think it's time; I walked around every word you're saying, oh yeah._

_Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about.  
>Cuz I don't want to freak you out.<br>Freak you out, Freak you out._

_I want to know, know where you're at.  
>I'm at the front, but baby you're still at the back.<br>Oh, can you tell me where it's at?  
>I gotta know, know where you're at.<br>I'm all alone waiting for you to ask.  
>Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where it's at?<em>

_It seems like when we talk._

_You haven't heard a single word I'm saying, oh yeah.  
>I'm over here so listen up, sit back tune in, pick it up.<br>Yeah, I'm just waiting here._

_Trying hard to figure out, tell me what it's all about.  
>Cuz I don't want to freak you out.<br>Freak you out, Freak you out..._

"Hey isn't Dr. O and Mrs. O supposed to be here?" Ethan asks and Neve nods as she bounces David on her hip.

"Yeah, they are. I wounder what's taking them so long?" she asked getting a bad feeling in her gut. As the crowd cheered and the music continued, no one knew of the unsuspecting Tommy and Kimberly Oliver having just been grabbed by a horde of Tyrannodrones and teleported away outside the Café. No one would know until the next day – though Neve would figure it out and start looking with Hayley's help she couldn't do anything until the next day when the other Rangers and she got out of school. It killed her to not be able to do anything and no know where they were but she had no choice but to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! Here is the long waited chapter three. I am so sorry it took me so long. After getting Pink with Envy done so quickly, cause usually it takes me months and months, practically years to finish these things if I can stay focused I was a bit burnt out and at a lost. But my muse came back and I'm getting back on schedule. I will be working on Chapter four today as well and getting Kim's Ranger graphic up so remember to keep a eye on my profile because you never know when I'll post a link for the story. Also if anyone has a song they want to hear -well see-read Neve sing then feel free to suggest even if it is simply a song you want to be featured in the story. Because sometimes I will have a song in the background during fight scenes and those who have read Pink with Envy know this.**

**Also story idea's are always welcomed. Lots of love,**

**Lily!  
><strong>


	4. Legacy of Power

**Green with Rage.**

**Chapter 4: Legacy of Power**

"This is bad," Kira stated as the four teens were gathered in Doctor Oliver's basement Ranger Lab.

"Yes Hunter I am sure, something is not right!" Neve said into the phone as she paced, David perched on her hip. She was almost in hysterics. Her parents were missing and even Hayley couldn't find them, though she had promised not to stop looking after leaving for the cafe before the Rangers appeared.

"Is Neve going to be okay?" Conner asked his girlfriend who seemed almost as hysterical as his other female friend and the girl he had begun to view as a little sister. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Neveah was only fourteen soon to be fifteen because of how much older she appeared and sounded. She could easily pass for eighteen if she wanted to.

"I think she's okay for now, Hunter seems to be helping," Kira said as she wrung her hands together. This was not how she pictured her Friday afternoon.

"This is way bad!" Ethan added. "It's like crashing after getting to level nine of SNSW."

"Huh?" Conner frowned, not getting the abbreviation.

"Super Ninja Space Wars," Neve explained, as she hung up her cell phone and switched David onto her left hip. He was getting heavily every day.

"How do _you_ know that?" Ethan inquired.

"My best friends are four boys and a girl and Hunter isn't allergic to video games no matter what he wants people to think," Neve clarified smiling slightly though it did not reach her eyes and seemed sort of fake.

"Okay look, don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?" Conner asked.

"Conner, usually I might agree with you but my parents would never disappear and leave me and Davie alone. They'd have told me if they were going somewhere for a night and even then they wouldn't have both gone. No something stinks, and it isn't the tuna casserole my Grandma Hart made a few days ago," Neve said.

"They didn't come to my gig and he missed a whole day of school without a word today," Kira finished. "I'd say we've achieved the right level of freaking out."

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor and Ms. Kim has been up to," Ethan shrugged walking over to Tommy's computer and typing away. A moment later a few beeps were heard and Tommy's face appeared onscreen. "I'm in."

"Yeah, but where?" Kira inquired.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver, if you're not me then something is seriously wrong_." The Tommy onscreen stated, and the teens' eyes widened. Neve's for a completely different reason, something told this could end badly for her secret.

"_This video diary is a confidential record. Only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life."_

"Boring Dinosaur bones stories, yawn." Conner rolled his eyes as he said this and Neve sighed. What was her father thinking?

"_My history - as a Power Ranger_."

"Okay," Conner's eyes widened with the others, though Neve's did not as she tried to calm a slightly upset Davie. He was sobbing softly but wasn't full blown crying, thank god. She simply sighed knowing what was coming."Un-yawn."

"_My story begins in Angel Grove, where five teens with attitude were recruited to fight the evil sorceress; Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the power of Dinosaurs to become Earth's first Power Rangers..." _They all watched as the scenes replayed in front of them.

_**In an odd-looking place with a circle of super computer, five teens were teleported in through separate colored beams. There was Black, Pink, Red, Yellow and Blue. Looking around the five teens frowned, and a deep voice spoke to them from somewhere.**_

_**It told them that the time of their destiny was upon them and gave them the power to transform into Power Rangers. As the beams of light covered them, one-by-one, Trini, Zack, Jason, Kimberly and Billy transformed into their uniforms, all different colors. **_

The Dino Thunder Rangers and Neve all recognized a younger Kimberly and they all noticed that Neve did look like her but seemed to take more after her father with her darker hair and eyes and skin color which was more of a light olive color.

"Where's Dr. O?" Conner frowned.

"Just wait for it," Neve said and Kira looked at her.

"You don't seem surprised by this Neve," Kira stated and Neve smiled at her friend.

"Cause I'm not." This was all Neve said on the subject as the video continued.

_**The teens left the base, teleported by the intergalactic being Zordon, they found themselves downtown, and were soon pulled into a fight against silver-colored creatures. Watching from afar, Rita Repulsa was evidently furious, and decided that things would not go any further if she could not harness power like the Rangers.**_

_**Later, at school, Kimberly stood by her locker and noticed a green-clad individual walk by whom she did not recognize. "Hey!" she called, making him turn around. "Um…I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?"**_

"_**Yeah," he nodded, walking over to shake hands. "I'm Tommy."**_

"_**What's going on?" Tommy yelled as winds picked up in the alley, throwing trash bags and all sorts of things around him.**_

"_**Tommy!" a woman shrieked and he looked up onto a building rooftop to see Rita Repulsa herself, grinning down at him. "I have chosen you!"**_

_**As she cackled maniacally, she pointed her staff towards him, embedding volts of power into his body that he tried to resist, but couldn't. He was engulfed by the beam and disappeared.**_

"_**This boy is truly the one who will become my evil Ranger!" Rita yelled, teleporting to her moon base and looking down upon a small arena. "Arise my Evil Green Ranger!"**_

_**In a flash of green light, Tommy reappeared, his eyes glowed briefly for a moment before he looked up at her. "How can I serve my empress?"**_

"No way!" Kira yelled in shock, as they saw Tommy in his Green Ranger suit attacking his friends.

"_She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers,"_ Tommy's voice came in over the speakers again as they watched him fight against the other Rangers. "_And I almost succeeded."_

"_**I know you're the Green Ranger," Kimberly stated, giving Tommy a worried and pained expression when he snapped forward in his workout machine, glaring.**_

"_**Well then Pink Ranger," Tommy seethed, "you should also know that you, and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed." and Kimberly gave him a shocked and pained looked. **_

_**The Rangers were once again at war on the battlefield, and Jason put all his power into throwing his power-charged sword at Tommy. The Green Ranger cried out and collapsed from the blast, powering down as the others did.**_

"_**Rita's spell is broken!" Zack cried triumphantly as Tommy got to his feet, shaken but clearly free of the angry and hateful aura he'd possessed since becoming Rita's Ranger. Jason rushed over, helping him up.**_

"_**You okay Tommy?" he asked.**_

"_**What's happened to me?"**_

"_**You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason told him. "Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."**_

"_**After everything that's happened?" Tommy inquired as the others ran over.**_

"_**Tommy, we need you," the Red Ranger explained. "It's where you belong. Will you join us?"**_

_**With a glance at Kimberly, who nodded happily, a smile formed on Tommy's lips as he shook hands with Jason.**_

"_And that's when I joined the team,"_ Tommy's voice was back to narrate. "_But not for long. I soon discovered the Green Ranger powers were only temporary."_

The four teens watched with interest as Tommy disappeared in a shower of green energy, and Zordon explained to the other five Rangers that the Green Ranger was gone and never coming back. He then told them he'd created a new and more powerful Ranger to help defeat their bad guy, and in a bright light a White Ranger appeared.

He unclasped his helmet and the Rangers both onscreen and off gasped as he revealed himself to be Doctor Tommy Oliver. "_Guess who's back_?" the White-clad Tommy grinned.

Then, the video paused, and they all turned to Ethan.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked.

"Dude, I'm so bugging I can't even deal," Ethan stated.

"Our teacher, is like the oldest living Power Ranger," Conner was amazed, and the others nodded their agreement.

"Not the oldest," someone said and Neve finished for her.

"Just the best."

They all turned to the entrance of the base to see Hayley standing there, looking kind of on the not-so-pleased side but it changed as Hayley smiled at Neve and held out her hands for Davie. Neve let the older woman take him and

"Hayley?" Kira asked confused.

"How did you get in here?" Conner inquired as the teens walked over to her.

"More to the point," Kira stated. "What do you know about any of this?"

"I know that Tommy and Kim are in trouble," Hayley told them. "And you four are the only ones who can help them."

"Four...Hayley you know I can't..." Neve trailed off and Hayley smiled and nodded.

"I know but I may have a alternative," Hayley told the younger girl who blinked in confusion.

"And…you know this because…?" Kira trailed off, frowning as she wondered what the two were talking about.

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the Ranger energy since Grad School," Hayley explained. "I mean, who do you think built the morphers?"

"Let me guess...you did?" Conner asked and Hayley nodded.

"I did. Because, Tommy may be good with fossils and Dinosaurs, but a rocket scientist – he ain't."

"And you are?" Conner inquired.

"Among other things," Hayley nodded.

"Okay, so you know who we are," Kira began. "You know what we are. D'you where Doctor Oliver is?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hayley replied, walking over to the computer and getting a disc from her bag with the Dinosaur-print emblem the base and their uniforms sported, but not before handing David back to Neve who walked over to a play pen and placed him on the pillows and soft blankets in there. Putting it into the computer, another screen flickered to life in front of Hayley. "This is a surveillance tape from yesterday, during your music gig."

They watched as Tommy and Kimberly fought Tyrannodrones together before being teleported away.

"Why didn't they just morph?" Conner frowned. "I mean, he's a Power Ranger."

"Not anymore," Hayley shook her head. "Or didn't you get that far?"

Typing away she brought up the video diary again, which picked up where it had left off and Tommy's voice played through the speakers.

"_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three Rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found."_

They watched as the Rangers found a glowing sword, and then as Zordon teleported in three teens, sporting themes of yellow, black or red. Tommy, still morphed as the White Ranger but without a helmet on, turned and smiled at the sight of the newcomers.

"_**Rocky! Adam! Aisha!" Tommy grinned.**_

"_**Isn't this incredible?" Aisha smiled, and boys behind her nodded.**_

_**After this, Trini, Zack and Jason stepped forward, placing their hands upon the sword that transferred their powers to the new Rangers as they powered down and the new Rangers morphed into their new suits.**_

They watched the screen as Rita and Lord Zedd created a huge version of the monster, and the new Ranger team powered up to form their Megazord. After a tough battle, they lost, and the Rangers powered down and out in time to watch as their Zords were destroyed and their powers were lost to them.

"_A Ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja."_

Neve smiled as she watched this and remembered her own animal spirit, it was to bad she couldn't call on that power yet.

"_We gained new weapons, new Zords, and, new enemies._"

In amazed silence, they watched the history unfold from the time as the Ninjas, to Zeo Rangers, and to the Turbo Rangers. They then watched as Tommy gave up his position as did his friends, to a full new team of Turbo Rangers. At least all except for the Blue Ranger at the time.

At this, Hayley paused. "After that, Tommy went to college where he met yours truly," she explained. "But when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he could never escape the power for long."

"Seeing as I don't want this to be the end of the line can we get back on subject of finding Dr.O?" Ethan inquired.

"How about Invisiportals? They're all around town," Kira asked and Hayley smiled.

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley nodded. "Unfortunately, I need just a little more time."

"Okay so, what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner asked.

"Here," Hayley stated, bringing up a screen for her work and a large one for the video diary.

"While I'm doing this, watch more of your heritage," Hayley stated. "You might learn something."

After watching the Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, Hayley paused it again.

"Hey!" Ethan cried. "I was watching that!"

"Sorry, but I've got something," she explained.

"You found them?" Conner asked.

"Please tell me you found them," Neve said as she leaned over Hayley's other side.

"Almost. I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesogog's firewall. In theory, it should lead us straight to an invisiportal."

"Then what?" Kira as as she frowned.

"I'll let you know when I get there," Hayley told them. A few minutes later, after finishing the Lightspeed Ranger section of the video, her research went offline, an error forming on the screen.

"Either I'm losing my touch; or Mesogog is really smart for a mutant freak."

"Great, that's all we need, a smart villain," Neve said as she spoke from experience. Most villains were pretty smart but some where simply to smart for their own good. Rita Repulsa, Astronema, Lothor, herself, just to name a select few. Suddenly the screen came back into life with more video diary.

"What's it doing?" Ethan asked.

"It's retrieving more Ranger history," Hayley stated.

"More? How many were there before us?" Kira exclaimed.

"A lot," Hayley confirmed, and though none of them noticed, Neve looked around at them nervously. What would they think after they saw this, she was bound to be in there. If she wasn't she'd be surprised though she also wondered how her father got this footage and a bit ashamed that her father had witnessed her at her worst.

"Nice spaceship," Ethan chuckled, as a huge round ship crash-landed into a rock-face. When the brunette onscreen told a blonde-haired guy that she and her friends were from the year 3000, Ethan pressed the pause button. "Whoa, hold up. There are Power Rangers from the future?"

"They're down with time travel and everything, right? Couldn't they take us back to the moment Tommy and Kimberly were kidnapped?" Kira asked and Neve sighed, if only it could be that easy.

"Why, so we could watch it happen all over again?" Conner scoffed, receiving pointed stares from the other Rangers and Neve. "Oh! So we can stop them…got it…"

"It's worth a shot," Kira stated. "Let's see if this thing tells us how to reach them."

"_**We're trying to recapture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us," Jen sighed as she turned to face Wes. "We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."**_

_**Although unsure about this, he felt a strong sense of trust towards these four strangers, and nodded as he stood in a circle of Jen, Katie, Trip and Lucas. Smiling, Jen held out a morpher towards him. "It's yours."**_

"_**Whoo!" he cried happily, taking the morpher and slapping it onto his wrist.**_

"_**DNA confirmed," the morpher's automated voice told them.**_

_**Wes nodded, placing his wrist into a circle with the other four, as his reacted and gave pink, green, blue and yellow beams of light from the source of his own red one. They then stood in a line, with Jen at the center, directing them.**_

"_**Ready?" she inquired, and they all nodded. **_

"_**TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!" they yelled together, morphing into their Ranger suits.**_

"_Rangers from the future chased the mutant criminals through time,"_ Tommy's voice narrated and they watched as Eric, joined their ranks and became the Quantum Ranger. "_It took awhile for Eric to learn that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the Power, but the reward of helping mankind."_

"That was sick," Ethan said as he grinned.

"But not helpful, I agree," Neve said and frowned.

"Okay so, what about all the other Rangers?" Conner stated. "I mean there must be, hundreds of them all over the place."

"Couldn't we team-up and scout all over the city?" the Red Ranger went on and Neve shook her head.

"Its not that easy, most Rangers don't have their powers anymore. And some, didn't even want them to begin with," Neve responded shaking her head as she thought of her own time as Ranger. In the beginning she had not wanted to be a Ranger much less evil and she had thought in the beginning of quitting but staying a Ranger seemed the only real option. She had learned to love the thrill of helping others instead of destroying them.

"_Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers used spirits of the ancient animals to fight the evil Org, creatures determined to conquer Earth, through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf."_

"I know there was at least one other team, they had someone named Cam Wantanabe, he was more of genius about this stuff then me," Hayley said.

"Try typing in Ninja Storm," Conner said and they all looked at him in shock and Neve seemed even more nervous then anything.

"What?" Conner frowned. "My twin brother goes to this super secret Ninja Academy, where everyone knows a few of the students there were chosen to be Power Rangers." Neve blinked at the boy and shook her head. So it wasn't her imagination, Eric was his brother.

"Your brother was a Power Ranger?" Ethan asked in awe.

"Naw, he couldn't even finish Ninja School, he's like a total airhead," Conner said as he chuckled. "We are _so_ different."

"Uh-huh," Kira smirked, and Conner smirked back and brought the shorter yellow clad girl into side.

"Hey, I found it," Hayley said obviously shocked and Neve sighed. She didn't want them to find out like this but maybe it was for the best.

"_**These, are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers," Cam Watanabe stated as he opened a box to reveal three morphers, each with different power discs fitted into them. One was red and in the shape of wings, another was blue and the shape of a fin, and the third was yellow in the shape of a Lion's mane.**_

"_**Yeah right," a girl scoffed, while a guy gasped.**_

"_**YES! See I knew it dude! I was right! Power Rangers **__**are**_ _**real!" an excited voice laughed as someone's hand reached forward to grasp the yellow morpher. As two other hands took the red and blue morphers, a guinea pig spoke.**_

"_**From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers," he told them, and as the camera panned upwards, it settled on the faces of a short girl with blonde hair, a tall guy with black hair and a guy with curly brown hair, who was still grinning excitedly.**_

Neve smiled, she had always wondered how they got their powers.

"_Three unlikely Ninja students commanded the power of Earth, Air and Water. But it was the power of Thunder that gave them one of their biggest challenge…"_

_**As Dustin, Tori and Shane fought creatures as the Wind Ninja Rangers, they were suddenly attacked by two other Rangers, one Navy Blue and one Crimson, who rode past on motorcycles of their own color, blasting at them wildly with electricity.**_

"_**Let's show these posers how it's done," the Crimson Ranger grinned.**_

_**A door in Ninja Ops opened as the Navy and Crimson Rangers walked in, holding a defenseless Cam before them. Dustin, Shane and Tori arrived, skidding to a stop and taking up a fighting stance.**_

_**Their faces dropped as the Evil Rangers powered down, revealing a short guy with black hair and a tall guy with dirty blonde hair.**_

"_**Blake? Hunter?" Tori frowned, her stance falling completely.**_

"_**Leave him," the Crimson Ranger growled, tossing Cam forward to the other Rangers. "We have what we want." he said and they were gone. **_

Kira paused the video as she turned to Neve.

"Hunter? As in your boyfriend Hunter?" Kira asked and Ethan and Conner looked at the girl in shock as she bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah they're the same..." she trailed off and Kira sighed.

"So is that how you know about all of this, your boyfriend was a Ranger?" Kira asked and Conner snorted.

"Not only any Ranger but a evil one as well," Conner said and Neve sighed.

"Not exactly, finish watching and you'll understand," Neve told them and hit play.

"_It wasn't until the arrival of the Pink Ranger that they were really challenged, for not only did they have to find a way to save their potential teammate from Lothor but survive her war path," _Tommy said and they all could tell his voice had hit a new low and sounded sad and slightly depressed.

_**"Hey Tori, who's your friend?" Shane asked and Tori turned to Neve and then her friends.**_

_**"Guys this is Neveah Oliver, she just moved here with her mom. Neve these are my best friends – well two of them – Shane and Dustin," Tori said and Neve smiled and waved a little.**_

_**"It's nice to meet you both."**_

_**"So is it just you and your mom?' Dustin asked and Tori glared a little as if it was the most insensitive thing he could say and Shane hit him in the arm. Neve laughed and nodded.**_

_**"For now, my dad is on business and when it is settled we'll be moving to Reefside. Most likely this fall," she replied and they nodded as they began walking around the park.**_

_**"Sorry about Dustin, he doesn't have a full brain at times," Tori said and she nodded.**_

_**"It's okay..." she said but interrupted from saying anything else by three beeping noises. They each covered their wrists and Neve looked at them in confusion.**_

_**"I'm Sorry Neve we have something we have to do. Maybe we can get together tomorrow and you can meet Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked and Neve smiled and nodded. The three wind rangers nodded back and took off leaving a slightly confused Neveah behind. Kicking a rock Neve sighed and continued walking only to come to a stop when two black and red things grabbed her. She gasped and kicked the one in front of her before yanking her arm out of one of the kelzacks grip.**_

_**"Get off me!" Neve yelled and ducked ones attack and punch it in the chest and elbowed the other one which held her. Five more appeared and before she had time to do anything three grabbed her and the next thing she knew she was in a dark space ship like throne room.**_

_**"Welcome to my ship my dear," a deep voice said from in front of her and she looked at the black clad man in front of her. She gasped.**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**The scene changed this time to show a battle. staring at the new Ranger in front of them. She was decked in a nearly identical spandex to Tori but in Pink and a shield that looked vaguely familiar with a coin in the center with some sort of bird in the middle and the same coin was in her morpher and helmet. She held two pink fans with some sort of orange-gold symbol in the middle which Tori thought might be for the Element and two red-orange-gold phoenixes in flight on either side, and a dagger at her side. She stood in front of them a few feet away as still as a statue.**_

_**"Who are you?" Tori asked. The Pink Ranger smirked behind her helmet which was pretty much the same visor shape as Tori's if not more pointed and angular then the Blue Ranger's.**_

_**"I'm your worst nightmare!" she said, her voice low and softly cold yet noticeably evil. It sent shivers down each of the Rangers spins. They knew instantly as this new Ranger stood calmly in front of them like she was simply staring at a painting how dangerous this would be. She finally did move, snapping her right fan up in front of her and giving the come hither motion with it. It didn't take long before the Thunder Ninja's attacked first. She was effective at dodging their blows and blocking their weapons with her two bladed fans. She finally slashed them across the chest and spun away slashing them again in the back as she spun to face them – as graceful as a dance.**_

_**"Blake, Hunter!" the wind ninja's yelled moving forward as the two brothers were shot with a pink and gold energy from the fan as she slashed a large 'x' into the air in front...well behind them, and flew forward twisting in the air and crashing down hard. The Pink Ranger laughed, an evil laugh as she turned and moved forward and slashed each ranger calmly and collectively before moving one of her fans in a slashing motion multiple times and flicking her fan at them.**_

_**"Pink Spirit Fans, Phoenix blades...fire!" she called and the pink and gold blades left from her motions released and hit them directly and they all flew back and hit the ground, the wind rangers demorphed instantly as they tried to get up and groaned in pain. The Thunder Rangers were barely staying morphed or able to stand. Hunter growled and slashed his arm in annoyance.**_

_**"That's it! Thunder Blaster!" he called and ran forward firing the blaster which she waited to the last moment to pulled out the pink, gold and black dagger which was a replica of the dragon dagger except for the pink round gem where a etched version of the dragon coin would be at the hilt. She brought it to her helmet and began to play it instantly and as the blast hit her it was absorbed into her suit or more accurately her phoenix shield. **_

_**The five Rangers, three demorphed, all gasped as she began to play louder and her shield glowed pink and crimson before the blast left her and hit them. As they all flew back and hit the ground Hunter and Blake demorphed and Tori and the others gasped and groaned in pain having not been morphed to take the blunt of it. The Pink Ranger laughed.**_

_**"I'll let you live for now Rangers," she said and began walking off passing Hunter on the way. She stopped short though as Hunter groaned and grabbed her ankle. She looked down at him and waited.**_

_**"Wh-why?" he asked and she chuckled.**_

_**"I'm evil, lets leave it at that Crimson Ranger," she said and shook him off before leaving. Once she was away from them and back on Lothor's ship she knelt down and demorphed. She then looked up at him, her eyes flashing a rich pink.**_

_**"My lord," Neve spoke.**_

The three teens and even Hayley watched in surprise, horror and shock as the girl they thought they had known turned out to be a former Ranger and evil to boot. They watched multiple battles between her and the Rangers and they all silently agreed they did not want to be on Neve's bad side. They watched as Hunter found out it was Neve behind the Pink Ranger's helmet and his determination to free her of the spell.

"_Neve was their greatest enemy next to Lothor and in the end their greatest ally. They would have to fight her once more after the spell was broken but like before it was love and teamwork that got her back to where she belonged,"_ Tommy narrated as they watched as Hunter and Shane freed Neve of the spell.

_**"It's time you became good again." Neve glared from behind her helmet.**_

_**"I don't think so," Neve spat and Shane dropped into a fighting stance and the battle between the red and Pink rangers started. It lasted for what felt like ever, blows exchanged between them and finally Neve was able to force Shane to the ground where she laughed and readied the sword of destruction for its final strike.**_

_**"In the name of my Lord!" she cried and raised it to stab Shane with who glared up his friend but Hunter was faster and blasted the sword out of her hands with the thunder blaster, knocking Neveah onto her back and she rolled over and groaned. Shane was quick to get up and looking at Hunter who now had his personal weapon in hand they both aimed and destroyed the sword together.**_

_**Neve demorphed as did the other rangers and she looked up at Shane and Hunter, guilt clear in her eyes along with Tears.**_

_**"What have I done?" she asked and Hunter helped her up.**_

_**"You weren't yourself. You were someone else, fight with us and avenge yourself," Hunter said and smiled down at her. Neve could hardly believe this sweet boy..man would be able to forgive her after everything she'd done.**_

_**Neveah nodded, and took Shane's hand of offered friendship. "Thanks."**_

_**Blake smiled. "Welcome to the team, sis," he said, clapping the younger girl on the shoulder and Neve blinked as she looked at the boy.**_

_**"Huh?" she asked. Blake and the others laughed as Hunter blushed a bit.**_

_**"You figure it out eventually. So you with us?" he asked.**_

_**"Yeah, Lothor is going to pay for this!" Neve stated and they stood together and Shane looked at each of them.**_

_**"Ready?" he asked and they nodded.**_

_**"Ninja Storm!"**_

_**"Thunder Storm!"**_

_**"Spirit Storm!"**_

_**"Ranger Form, Ha!" They all cried and stood in their stances.**_

_**"Power of Air!"**_

_**"Power of Earth!"**_

_**"Power of Water!"**_

_**"Power of Thunder!"**_

_**"Power of Spirit!"**_

_**"Power Rangers!" they all called.**_

_**The scence changed and they watched the final battle. "You cannot stop me without your Powers, Rangers!"Lothor said laughing and The Wind rangers pushed themselves to their feet again and stood in front of Cam and the Thunders. "We may not be Power Rangers!" Shane said in a low voice. "but we still have Power! - Power of Air!"**_

_**"Power of Earth!"**_

_**"Power of Water!"**_

_**"Ninja Powers!" the three of them commanded as the tips of their fingers glowed. Red, Blue and Yellow before they pointed towards Lothor as winds picked up around him. They lifted the Space Ninja off his feet and it struggled to over power him. Neve let go of Hunter's arm and stood at Dustin's side and did her own motions.**_

_**"Power of Spirit!" she cried and the light pink light emitted from her finger tips and shot toward Lothor. He yelled as the power combination hit sending him hurtling into the depths of the Abyss, which imploded and disappeared leaving a clear, calm clearing behind. The Rangers all sighed and Tommy and Kim cam out of their safe spot to watch the battle. Tommy wrapped his arms around his daughter and pulled her into a hug.**_

_**"I am so proud of you," he said and kissed her forehead.**_

_**"We are proud of all of you," Kim said looking at the Rangers – former Rangers. Neve pulled back from her father and went to Hunter, hugging him tightly afraid he'd disappear.**_

_**"What happened? How did -" Neve asked, pointing to the abyss.**_

_**"Lothor's evil...it must have over-powered the Abyss," Blake said.**_

_**"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam added agreeing with the Navy Thunder Ninja.**_

_**"So he's gone?" Dustin asked. "Really gone?"**_

_**Cam nodded. "I believe so."**_

_**Hunter raised his arm and looked at his morpher. "And our Ranger powers?"**_

_**"Their gone too," Shane answered, looking at his own morpher.**_

The video was paused again and they all looked at Neve eyes wide.

"You were a Power Ranger!" Ethan exclaimed.

"An Evil Power Ranger...twice!" Conner asked.

"And you didn't tell us!" Kira finished and crossed her arms. Neve sighed.

"I'm sorry guys, I just didn't want you to think differently of me. I mean I'm not proud of my past – of how I started out. Unlike you guys I didn't start out the hero," Neve told them and the three sighed. Kira came forward and hugged the younger girl before pulling back.

"We..I understand. You've been through a lot, I'm just glad your on our side," Kira said and Neve chuckled. She looked over at the boys who smiled as well.

"We understand, thought we would have preferred if you'd have told us, we understand," Conner said and Ethan nodded.

"So, your brother went to that school? Did you go Neveah?" Ethan asked and Neve nodded.

"Sort of, I'm a Spirit Ninja, what is considered the lost element as the school was abandoned a century ago. I was trained by the last Spirit Ninja Master to take her place one day and help her reopen the Spirit Academy," Neve said. "I think I did meet your brother, Eric McKnight, he and his friends tried to help us when Kelzaks attacked at the Action Games."

Conner grinned at this and nodded. "Go Eric, he's a airhead but has a big heart. He taught me some awesome moves as well, here watch," Conner said and and twirled through the air, her hands forming a series of punches and strikes while her foot kicked out, crashing into the main computer. It sparked and things froze on the screen.

"Um…opps" Conner said and Neve's eyes widened.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen," Kira said and Neve nodded happy that David was still asleep in his play pen after Conner's display.

"Don't worry!" Hayley smiled, her fingers working like mad as a beeping noise echoed in the lab and a screen came up, showing a hillside with a small glowing purple bubble. "That little jolt must've done something to the wiring because I've got something! I've got a lock on an invisiportal!"

"Awesome!" the girls said together as they grinned, high-fiving each other.

"Lets go save the teacher and his wife, we owe it to them," Conner said smiling and Kira nodded.

"The whole world does," Kira said.

"Good I have just the way for you four to get in," Hayley said and Neve turned to the redheaded woman.

"Four, Hayley I can't morph anymore," Neve said and the woman grinned.

"I may have a solution to that, it is temporary and dangerous but this is a emergency," Hayley said as she got into a wall vault and got out a morpher and brought it over. It look sort of like a belt buckle with a golden coin in the center which was cracked and had a symbol of a Pterodactyl on it.

"My mothers old morpher?" Neve asked.

"Yes, the Ninjetti Power coins were the only ones destroyed these were simply damaged. They still hold morphing energy in them but...it is dangerous. It doesn't hold the proper link to the morphing grid, if you use it to much or even at all...it could destroy you," Hayley said and Neve nodded before taking the morphing in her hands. Kira gasped.

"Neve you can't be serious, it's too dangerous," she said. Neve looked at the Yellow Ranger and smiled.

"I understand that Kira, but these are my parents, if I can help I am going to. Even if it could kill me, I have a chance to help and I'm gonna take it." Neve then turned to Hayley.

"So, what's next?" she asked the redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we go, I am sorry it took so long but my laptop is on it's last leg so it over heats a lot and I have to let it cool off every couple hours. I also got side tracked but here it is. I'm gonna try to get Chapter five and six up today as well. Thank you everyone who reviewed, and I hope you all liked this. R&R!**


	5. Back in Black and Maroon

**A/N: So here we go, Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy this chapter since you'll get to see Neve morph once more before she becomes the Green Ranger and she and Trent kick the crap out of the others for a few chapters. I already feel bad for what I am gonna do to Neve but she's strong and she has a strong family and teammates to help her pull through. **

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage.<strong>

**Chapter 5: Back in Black.**

"Are you sure you want to do this Neveah?" Kira asked as she looked at the brunette. Neve smiled and nodded, clutching her mothers very first morpher.

"Yeah Kira, this is worth the risk," Conner watched the two girls and sighed. He wished he could stop Neve from taking the risk but Neve was not technically his teammate to lead or order and she was an experienced Ranger, much like Tommy and Kim no matter how young she was. He had no right to try and lead her. Or so he though, he'd find out soon that no matter the age or rank of a Ranger on his team he had every right to be concerned and lead. Right now he did not but soon enough he would, one day.

"Hayley are you sure she has to morph?" Kira asked as she grasped for straws. Hayley gave the young woman a sad smile.

"Unfortunately so, she won't be able to survive the transition through the portal otherwise. I wish I could give her a different morpher, but the only other one that would work for her would be Tommy's dragon coin which was lost, the pink crane power coin which was destroyed and the Pink Zeo Morpher which is in England with it's owner. I'm sorry Kira, she really doesn't have a much of a choice," Hayley said.

"What about Dr. O's Zeo morpher, won't it work?" Ethan asked.

"No, Tommy's morpher is that of the Red Ranger, the power would conflict with Neve's former powers and pretty much have the same effect as the power coin but worst. Chances are it would destroy her because she isn't male or Tommy," Hayley said. "The only reason the Pink Zeo morpher would work would be if Kat herself gave it to Neve otherwise it would have the same effect as Tommy's Zeo morpher." The teens sighed and Neve smiled at them.

"Really guys, I love the sentiment but I'll be okay. I've been through worst then using a broken morpher." _I hope_ – she added in her thought but kept a smile on her face.

"Alright, I've got the official lock on the Invisiportal," Hayley said as she grinned. "It's down on the dirt road that heads towards the forest."

Conner rubbed his hands together, smiling. "We're on it," he said, turning and stepping away from the computer. The others looked at one another, nodded and then followed.

"Remember!" Hayley called after them, speaking quickly as she spun her chair around. "You have to reach a speed of five hundred and thirty-six miles per hour upon entry; otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!" The Rangers and Neve stopped dead at this.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Hayley grinned sheepishly as they slowly turned to stare incredulously at her. "I take that as a 'yes'."

"Five hundred and thirty-six miles per hour?" Neve muttered and shrugged. "Well if morphing doesn't kill me that will," she said bitterly and Kira elbowed her in side shooting her a glare that clearly said 'not funny'.

"Can't I just run us through?" Conner inquired.

"There's no way of telling if you could make that speed before reaching the portal, or if you ever could!" Hayley explained. "And if you could, the sheer power of it might tear you apart."

"Oh…well that doesn't sound fun," he said and grimaced.

"Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion!" the redhead announced, pressing a button on the keyboard and causing a door to open, revealing three color-coded bikes.

"Sweet!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Kira breathed.

"Awesome," Neve said and grinned. She thought her old Tsunami cycle was cooler but these had great potential. Approaching the blue, yellow, and red bikes slowly, Conner stared at them.

"Which one's mine?" he asked, receiving unbelievable looks from Ethan, Kira and Neve. After a moment, the Red Ranger grinned. "I'm kidding…"

"You _so_ weren't kidding," Ethan laughed.

"These are your new Raptor Cycles," Hayley stated, coming over. "They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately ninety-two, point seven five seconds."

"And, when we get there?" Kira inquired.

"And me? There is only three bikes," Neve pointed out.

"Use your gems to access the hyper drive," Hayley replied. "Then head straight through the portal, to Mesogog's island fortress. As for Neve she can ride with Kira. It wouldn't be wise for her to ride with either Conner or Ethan because of her power source. Kira is the closest to Pink and has the same dinosaur so there is a better chance of her getting through without becoming..." Hayley didn't finish as Neve raised an eyebrow and finished for her.

"Kibbles and Bits?"

"Exactly," Hayley answered.

Conner paused a moment, gulping. "Wait, did you just say…_island_ fortress?"

"Yes…," Haley frowned. "Why?"

"Well…um," he stammered. "Islands, they're…surrounded by water."

"Usually," Haley says.

"_No_…You can't swim?" Ethan asked, as realization hit him and the others.

"I didn't say that," Conner snapped defensively.

"But it's true," Ethan's smile grew. "You can't."

"Guys, so what? I can't ice skate to save my life and Neve is afraid of the dark! Besides only I can tease Conner about that, isn't that right Jock?" Kira asked coyly and Conner grinned back at her with a playful glare.

"Whatever man," Ethan said putting his hands up in surrender and Neve chuckled at the altercation.

"The portal will take you directly to the island," Haley stated. "You'll never have to get wet."

He nodded as she returned to the computers, but he still looked pretty nervous. Conner looked down at Kira who smiled up at him encouragingly before looking at the team with his usual leadership mode back in place. "You guys ready?"

They all straightened and turned, raising their morphers.

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" In flashes of Red, Blue and Yellow the three Dino Thunder teens were morphed and turned to watched as Neve looked at the morpher in her hands and nodded.

"Hunter is going to kill me for this," she muttered and the other smirked knowing she was probably right before they watched her throw her hands behind her back and begin the morph her mother before her had called.

"It's Morphin Time!" They watched in fascination she moved her arms in slightly complex and fast movements which ended with the morpher in front of her with her other hand splayed over the top of the morpher.

"PTERODAYCTL!" she yelled and in a flash of pink which seemed to be electrically charged she stood as the First Pink Power Ranger of earth. They moved forward concerned as she groaned in pain and lightning like sparks came over the suit and it flickered twice before staying in place.

"Got to keep it together," Neve muttered as Kira gave her support and it seemed to help. Neve blinked as she heard a small cry of the Pterodactyl which she knew was not from herself but Kira and she smiled at the girl who was like a sister to her already. She chuckled, she was getting bombarded with older siblings.

"I'm okay, let's do this," Neve told the Yellow Ptera Ranger and the other girl nodded as they hopped on their bikes and rode on out of the lair, Neve on the back of Kira's bike.

**xXx**

The Rangers pulled to a stop on the abandoned roadway and looked down at their cycles.

"Whoa," Ethan frowned. "It just stopped."

"This must be where Haley programmed the coordinates," Neve stated, looking around. She spotted the familiar purple ball of light she was looking for and pointed up at it.

"Look! There's the Invisiportal!" Kira called as she pointed out the green light that could only be a portal. "I hope Dr. O and Ms. Kim are on the other side."

"Only one way to find out," Conner stated, looking at the others. "You guys ready?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't, I just hope this morph can last long enough," Neve said as she sat behind Kira. She could feel the pain from the morph flowing through her and it seemed to be worst the farther she got from Kira so right now it was only a dull ache.

"You know it," Ethan nodded.

"Ready," Kira affirmed, she wanted this over with so they could make sure Neve was alright. She didn't like her putting her life in danger like this and of course she wanted to save Kim and Tommy as well.

They mounted the cycles again – though Neve had never left Kira's, but in a flash or green, Elsa, Zeltrax and a swarm of Tyrannodrones appeared. The Rangers groaned.

"Hey," Conner stated. "No one invited you to the party."

"Yeah, didn't anyone ever tell you no one likes a Party Crasher?" Neve scolded and the two villains looked at her in shock but shook it off. One more Ranger wouldn't stop them, even if it was that pesky Oliver brat.

"That's too bad," Elsa said. "Because I brought some friends. Is that rude?"

"Extremely," Kira glared.

"You're not getting to that portal unless you're in chains," Zeltrax warned, stepping forward.

"I might be able to pull that look off, but them, no way!" Kira said and Neve shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm already getting a serious case of helmet hair," Neve complained but Kira could tell from her voice she was only half serious and most likely she was referring to something else. Kira was of course right, what Neve meant was how taxing it was to keep her morph up.

"I vote we go for it!" Conner called. Nodding, the others brought their engines to life.

"Attack!" Elsa screamed, and her foot soldiers charged into battle to meet the Rangers.

It didn't take the Rangers long, driving their new cycles with ease, swerving and racing through the Tyrannodrone ranks to thin them out and take them down, power weapons in hand. The others had to admire how gracefully and fluidly Neve handled her mothers old weapon – the power bow. Soon, only Zeltrax and Elsa were left.

Meeting in the middle, Ethan looked up, seeing the Invisiportal was getting very small. "Guys, hurry! The portal's still open!"

"We'll never make it!" Kira gasped, seeing as Elsa and Zeltrax were in between them and it.

"We've got to try," Neve said before looking at Kira.

"Give me one of your daggers," Neve said and Kira blinked but did as she asked and handed the yellow Ptera shaped dagger to her friend who grinned and nodded at her friends as she readied her plan.

"Let's go!" Conner cried, and they revved up their engines and rode towards it. Elsa fired blast after blast at them upon realizing what they planned to do, but it hit to the side and Neve pretty much used the bike to balance as she basically stood up behind Kira and thanks to years of Gymnastics was able to stay balanced and strung the Ptera Grip in her bow. As the got closer she grinned and let the now glowing yellow dagger fly; "Ptera Arrow!" she called and smiled as it made made Elsa jump out of the way and it hit Zeltrax in the chest cracking his armor as he flew back onto the ground as they flew through the portal just as she sat back down.

**xXx**

Appearing inside a small hallway in Mesogog's lair, the Rangers were still on their bikes, parked. Neve slumped against Kira as her morph flickered again but she pulled it together again.

"You okay?" her friend smiled, patting her helmet-head. The former pink ninja ranger and temporary pink pterodactyl ranger smiled from under her helmet and pushed the pain away nodding.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Kir," she said.

"Hayley," Conner radioed the redhead through his morpher. "We're in."

"_Good_," Haley stated over the com-link._ "I'll recalibrate the bikes while you find Tommy and Kim. Be careful guys, especially you Neve that last attack really zapped a lot of your energy. At this point your powering your morph and the coin with life energy." _Neve bit her lip and nodded as the other Rangers looked at their temporary teammate worriedly but she shook it off.

"Okay Hayl, I understand," Neve said into Conner's morpher. She let his wrist go and the three Dino Thunder Rangers demorphed but Neve did not, she knew if she did she'd never morph again unless she wanted to die.

"Just so you know Neve, if you die I'll bring you back and kill you myself," Kira said and Neve chuckled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kira nodded thought her words did not particularly ease her fears. It was after a few seconds Kira spoke again.

"The lab should be just around this corner, I think," Kira stated as they turned another corner, breathless from running along the halls. "At least we still have the element of—"

"Welcome," Mesogog hissed, stepping forward and causing the Rangers to stop dead in their tracks. "We've been expecting you."

"Great, just what we needed,?" Neve muttered as she saw Mesogog for the first time. Her dad was not exaggerating, he sure was ugly.

"So much for surprise…," Kira squeaked as they slowly backed up, even Neve was but only to stall for time to figure out a plan though she was coming up blank.

"You remember me, I trust," Mesogog grinned. "And Ms. Oliver a legend in herself, much like her father your time as Lothor's Evil Ranger has preceded you. I see you've found a way to morph, it matters not though," Mesogog hissed.

"Like I could forget that face," she spat.

"I can see why, and really this knowing about me kind of stalker like," Neve said tilting her head to the side and shrugging.

"Uh, _what_ part's his face?" Ethan inquired. Reaching the door, they stopped as they realized it was closed and that they were locked in. "Uh guys…"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," she began and bit her lip. "I think."

"Great what is..." Conner didn't get to finish as Neve took a run straight at Mesogog and shocked the beast so much he just stared as she flipped over his head and kicked Elsa in the stomach throwing her back and she hit the large button which she had seen Elsa press and the door opened. Mesogog turned just in time to have Neve hit him in the face with her Power Bow which while did not hurt Mesogog much did shock him enough that she was able to roll over the counsel to the other side and kneel down to trip Zeltrax with her back as he couldn't stop in time.

"Run!" Neve yelled as she ran with them out of the room. She groaned and they noticed the dark pink lightning was back over her suit before it disappeared and she clinched her fist. They of course knew they could not help her but Kira held the younger girls hand in hers and gasped as she saw a soft yellow glow leak from her and into Neve and her suit glowed pink for a minute and they both heard the cry of a Pterodactyl and Neve looked at Kira and grinned. She had a slight idea what had happened but for now the pain was gone and she wasn't as tired. For now.

**xXx**

The Rangers ran on down another hall and soon, they turned into the throne like room, finding Tommy and Kim tied to the two of the same tables Kira had been on a little over a week ago.

"Hey, perfect timing," he grinned, and Kira and Neve came over to untie him and Ethan and Conner went to Kim's side . "Hit the red button," Kim said and Tommy was still frozen as he stared at his daughter, dressed in her mother old uniform. He gulped, no she wouldn't? But he knew better, he knew Neve to well and this was something she would do.

"Okay," Ethan nodded, going over to press it. Turning to look over his shoulder, he watched the door shut right in front of Zeltrax and Elsa.

"Gotta love karma," Neve said form under her helmet and Kim looked over and gasped.

"Neve..." Tommy began but Kim beat him to it.

"Neveah Kaitlyn Oliver what are you thinking!" she yelled as she stood up. Neve turned to her and sighed.

"Mom now really isn't the time. We have to go and you can yell at me latter but this is something you would have done to if it had been me and Dad kidnapped instead of you," Neve told her and Kim sighed. Her daughter was right it was something she would have done.

"This isn't over Neve," Kim said and she walked over to Tommy with the others.

"I should have known you'd try to rescue me," Tommy stated, coming over to Ethan with the others and working at the computer.

"Is that your way of saying thanks?" Ethan inquired. "Cause if it is it needs some work."

"That's nothing new," Kim sighed as she shook her head. Tommy glared playfully at his wife and turned back to the others.

"I'll thank you for real when we get out of here. Now, Hayley gave you the new Raptor Cycles, right?" he asked, taking a deep breath. They nodded. "Neve I want you to demorph..." Tommy began and but his daughter shook her head defiantly and crossed her pink clad arms.

"Nope, sorry dad but if I do I won't be able to again and I am not doing that until this is over. Besides daddy, I'd never make it back in one piece demorphed, I'd be to tired to fight if need be," Neve said and Tommy sighed.

"Fine

"We can use the main invisiportal network," Tommy nodded, stepping towards the controls to open a portal. "This way."

"Wait," Ethan stopped him. "We need to talk."

"Go, I'll explain later," Tommy stated.

"We already know everything," Conner told him.

"We found the video diary," Kira added.

"We know you three are Power Rangers," Ethan concluded.

"Was, you guys," Tommy sighed.

"Not anymore." Kim clarified and the door slid open and Zeltrax barged through with a shout, followed by Mesogog, Elsa and Tyrannodrones. Mesogog stepped forward, hissing angrily. "Ranger or not…you're mine now."

"I hate when he gets like this," Tommy groaned.

"We can take it from here, Dr. O." Conner stated, and Tommy stood back as the three stepped forward, morphers in position. "Ready?"

"Ready," they replied.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"Attack," Mesogog growled, and the others ran past him to combat the Rangers fiercely. Taking on the Tyrannodrones, Elsa and Zeltrax, the Rangers summoned their Thundermax Sabers while Neve summoned her Power Bow, causing sparks to fly everywhere as they attacked. Conner took on Zeltrax while Kira fought alongside him, against Elsa. Ethan got a swarm of Tyrannodrones, and Neve multitasked between helping Kira, Conner, and Ethan and this day's monster creation, consisting of a mix between a flower and a squid.

"Ew, someone got a little over zealous with you," Neve said as she slashed it with her bow flipped away from a attack.

"I am the Polinator!" he yelled, before rushing forward to attack her. She jumped and used his punch as leverage to jump over him and kick him in the back sending him into Mesogog who had thrown her father into some machinery, and her mother ran to his side as he lay flat, hurt. Neve growled lightly in her throat and winced in pain as the lightning over her suit appeared again and she sunk to one knee holding her bow.

"Neve!" Kira yelled and Tommy and Kim both looked over in worry as she stood back up, her suit still sparking but they watched as the morph flicked but their daughter refused to let it go and finally it returned to normal as Conner yelled out.

"Dr. O!" Conner shouted as the Rangers finished off their opponents.

"Head for the portal! Kim and I gotta get something!" he yelled, and they began to insist but he shook his head quickly. "Hurry!"

"We'd better do what he says," Conner nodded decisively.

"Right," Kira agreed, and they jumped through.

Mesogog angrily turned to face them and Neve strung the bow and Kim watched with pride as she shot two or three arrows off in quick succession at Mesogog forcing him back as she ran forward and jumped through the portal trusting her parents to come back through as well.

Taking the opportunity, Tommy stood up quickly, and together Kim and he flipped over a table, grabbing a large white crystal in the process though Kim grabbed one that was a pinkish color though darker. Fighting off a seriously pissed off Mesogog, as well as Tyrannodrones, Tommy grabbed Kim and together they jumped through the Invisiportal.

"Do not let them escape with the stones," Mesogog yelled, facing Elsa. "Go!"

**xXx**

The Rangers were just getting on their cycles in the hallway, Neve behind Kira leaning on the girl for support as she glowed pink and and a soft barely noticeable yellow as Tommy fell from the portal behind them.

"Dr. O, Mrs. O," Kira greeted.

"Do we really need souvenirs?" Conner inquired, looking at the stone.

"This one we do," Tommy said and nodded, and sounds of Elsa and a group of Tyrannodrones running down the hall reached their ears.

"There they are!" she shouted.

"O-oh," Neve said as she slowly began to feel better. Kim noticed the soft glow as did Tommy and they smiled. She would be alright, and they knew they had Kira to thank for that. The Pterodactyl of the Dino Gem was feeding energy to the Pterodactyl of the Power Coin keeping Neve alive. She had been morphed for around twenty to thirty minutes now and not even Adam had used a broken morpher that long. Anyone else would be dead or seriously injured by now.

"Ready?" Conner inquired, looking at everyone.

"Go, we'll be right behind you!" Kim shouted and Neve looked back at her parents and the three Rangers disappeared and Tommy and Kim looked at each other and jumped through the portal.

**xXx**

The Rangers Kimberly, and Tommy arrived safely on in an empty plaza, skidding their bikes to a stop. Tommy and Kim appeared several seconds latter clutching the stones to their chest and breathing hard. Almost immediately, Elsa and her army appeared a ways behind him.

Tommy and Kim stood up to face them, and raised the stone in front of them to absorb the blast Zeltrax and Elsa fired at them. The Rangers called out with worry, dismounting their bikes. Neve was the first to act as she stood at the front of the other primary colored Rangers. A blinding white flash of electricity sparked from and Tommy and Kim were thrown back from the blast.

"Mom, Dad!" Neve yelled and she was forced to cover her eyes with her hands like the other Rangers as it hit them. When they were able to open them again, Tommy was nowhere to be seen and Kim had her arm outstretched in front of her her face turned away as a maroon colored shield covered the space between the villains and the Rangers behind her. Only the shattered remains of the stone lay on the ground.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan shouted.

"This can't be happening," Kira shouted as she fell to her knees and Neve shot forward her eyes wide under her helmet.

"DADDY!" She yelled and Elsa chuckled. Kim looked behind her as she let her arm fall and the shield flickered. She looked around for Tommy herself and felt tears form in her eyes as she did not see him.

"Such negativity," Elsa commented, grinning evilly. "Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible?"

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," Zeltrax added.

A shimmer appeared in the air between the groups, and Neve gasped as Tommy stepped out of it, something small clasped in his hands that didn't resemble the large stone at all anymore. "I heard my name," he said and grinned, amused. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?"

Kira stood up and smiled as Kim chuckled and walked to his side to hug him slightly as Neve went to his other side. Neve moved slower as the morph finally took hold of her and began to falter no matter how hard she tried to keep it up. It seemed not even Kira's Pterodactyl could it help it predecessor anymore. Zeltrax only stared in confusion, while three Rangers ran up in relief.

"Awesome!" Ethan cried.

"What's this?" Kira asked from Kim's side and Kim looked down at the thing glowing in the clinched fist of her right hand. Continuing the questions, Conner noticed Tommy's hand had begun to glow as well, and he tapped his closed fist. "Hey, Dr.O, what's this?"

Opening his hand, Tommy revealed a small black stone, glowing now with energy, and the Rangers all gasp in surprise. Kim opened hers to and in it was another small stone but in a maroon color.

"A black and Maroon dino gem," Ethan grinned. "Let me guess, the power of invisibility and force fields."

"Looks like it," Tommy nodded, smiling a little. And Kim stared at the stone in shock. Neve chuckled and swayed some but Tommy caught her and she nodded her thanks as Tommy slipped Kim a morpher in maroon and silver. She hesitantly took it, she really didn't have a choice.

"That gems belong to my master," Elsa growled angrily.

"There's two things you guys need to learn about dino gems," Tommy stated, looking at her. "One, you can't choose them; they choose you."

"What's the other?" she asked.

Raising his wrist quickly, his sleeve fell back enough to reveal a dark morpher on his wrist as Kim did the same thing. "They go _real_ well with dino morphers," Kim finished for her husband and they grinned, slamming the stone into their morphers. Immediately the morphers started to glow.

Elsa looked slightly amused, but not quite confident. "Aren't you a little bit old for this, Tommy? Kimberly?" she snickered.

"I may be old," Tommy began.

"But I can still pull it off," Kim finished glaring at the woman and grabbing a key in their other hands and connecting it with the morpher they yelled. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

Twisting the key, they began their morph and soon a Ranger in a black suit like theirs with gold instead of white stood with them and another with a suit just like Kira's but with a different visor and helmet stood as well but the maroon of her suit was not a dark maroon as far as maroon went. In the right light it looked like a pink color but no where near as bright and pink as the one Neve currently wore.

"Dino Thunder—Black Ranger!"

"Dino Thunder – Maroon Ranger!"

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy grinned and Kim laughed as she looked down at herself. It wasn't what she was used to but she liked the color.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax growled, though his tone betrayed that he was lying. Raising his sword, he yelled. "Attack!"

They all rushed at each other and began to fight. Testing his powers, Tommy took on a large group of Tyrannodrones, and it took very little time for them all to end up lying on the ground. Ruining the moment, Zeltrax stepped in, sword raised.

"Let's see what you're made of," Zeltrax stated. Accepting the challenge, Tommy took out his new weapon – The Brachio Staff.

**xXx**

The other Rangers had just finished separate fights and had destroyed the pollinator while, Kim, Neve and Tommy fought and Zeltrax and Elsa. Neve gasped as she felt her morph falter, gasping at the pain that shot through her and she dropped her Power Bow. Kim turned and gasped just as Elsa struck Neve in the chest sending her flying back and her morph basically exploded in a pink lightning flash and they she gasped as she saw her daughter not moving pink lightning still flowing over her body.

"You BITCH!" Kim yelled as she pulled out a crossbow which seemed to have a blade like spear at the tip for close range attacks.

"Stega Crossbow!" Kim yelled and rushed forward. Elsa never realized what had hit her as Kim used her grace and agility to her advantage and slashed her twice in the chest and flipped away to fire three quick fire stega arrows. Elsa was thrown back and groaned as she stood up.

"No, Neve..." Tommy said after he had thrown Zeltrax against a large stone wall, landing on the ground in a heap. He got to his knees as Tommy watched him and saw his wife's rage unleashed on Elsa, his sword before him.

"Go ahead," Zeltrax spat. "I dare you."

"No," Tommy shook his head, lowering his weapon. "I got a message for your boss. Tell him Tommy's back. And no matter what color I am, he'll never defeat me."

Zeltrax stood and stared at him for a moment, then jumped up, disappearing into a portal as Elsa hissed at the new Maroon Ranger and did the same. Just then, a large black rain cloud rolled across the sky, crackling with purple electricity. It rained down on the remains of the Pollinator, making it grow into Rangers all stare up at it and Tommy's morpher beeps and Kim runs over to Neve who is still laying on the ground but was no longer sparking with pink lightning. "Haley?" he asked.

"_Welcome back_," she stated. "_I've got a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest._"

The ground began to rumble and the Rangers glanced down the street at a huge Black and gold Dino Zord, bigger than any they'd ever seen.

"_Meet the Brachiozord_," Hayley went on. "_Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him_."

"Whoa…," Kira breathed, exchanging glances with her teammates before looking back where Kim sat on the ground with Neve's head in her lap. She wanted to go help her but she knew she was needed.

"_Wait till you see what he has inside_," the redhead concluded. "_I think you can handle it from here."_

The Zord opened at the right side, top of its back and tail, revealing the Tyranno, Ptera and Tricera Zords.

"Let's go guys!" Kira said wanting to finish this so she could be sure Neve was okay and she knew the others did as well.

Her, Conner and Ethan leaped into their Zords and immediately began the Megazord transformation to create Thundersaurus Megazord. The Maroon and Black Rangers watched as the other three were nearly made quick work of by the Pollinator. Tommy had then run to Neve and Kimberly who seemed to be sobbling softly, holding the now dead power coin in her hands.

"Kim, Beautiful is she okay?" Tommy asked and Kim looked at him and he knew she was crying under her helmet.

"I don't Tommy, her pulse is there but she won't wake up," Kim told him and Tommy sighed and gripped his daughters hand, a tear making its way down his face. He looked back at his Rangers and sighed before looking down at his morpher which beeped again.

On orders from Hayley, Tommy looked at his morpher as it changed from the Brachio head to the blue of the Cephalazord. "Locking on," he stated, inserting the key into his morpher. The Brachiozord opened again and a small blue Zord hopped out, boxing gloves on its hands as it mock-fought its way down the street.

"You'll be okay right?" Tommy asked his wife and she nodded.

"Go help the others," Kim told him and Tommy nodded.

As Tommy left to phase with the Cephalazord and then into the Thundersaurus Megazord, Kim sequezed Neve's hand.

"Please be okay Neveah," she whispered and looked back up to watch the fight. In no time at all it was over and Kim smiled as the Rangers all landed on the ground and ran over to Neve.

"Neveah! Wake up!" Kira said as she fell on the opposite side of Kim and shook the girls shoulders. She did not and everyone thought she looked much to pale to be alive. But of course she was, the raise and fall of her chest proved that. Conner and Ethan all watched in shock and horror at the girl who had helped them and seemed to be slowly dying. Kim looked at Tommy who seemed at a lost as to what to do. Suddenly a yellow light flashed as Kira's tears hit Neve's forehead and she began to glow pink and yellow as a Pterodactyl shot from Kira, Neve and Kim though Kim noticed her Pterodactyl was a slightly darker pink then it once was. The three Pterodactyl was soon joined by a Tyrannosaurus, a Triceratops, a stegosaurus, a Dragon, a Phoenix, and a Brachiosaurus which all shot into Neve's chest and as the other Rangers all stopped glowing, loosing their morph Neve began to gain color and her eyes shot open. For a few seconds they were a bright pink before going back to brown.

"Oh god, I feel like I've been run over by a dinosaur," she moaned and the other chuckled and hugged her as she stood.

"Never do that again Neveah Oliver!" Kim told her daughter and as the other Rangers backed away Kim hugged her daughter to her and Tommy wrapped both of them in his arms.

**xXx**

Later on, at Cyberspace, the four teens were gathered on the couches with Tommy sitting across from them. "What a day," Ethan sighed. "New bikes…new Zords…"

"New Ranger," Conner commented, looking up at Tommy and Kim – who had Davie in her arms. "Well, sorta new."

"It's just to bad Neve couldn't keep that power, she's a great fighter and it felt natural to fight with her," Ethan said and the others nodded while the girl in question grinned from in between her parents.

"Dr. O," Kira frowned. "Are you gonna tell us how you happened to have those morphers ready?"

"Yeah, Tommy how did you have them?" Kim asked.

"Well Kira, Kim, right after you became Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had an idea it was other gems, so I had Hayley build the morpher, just in case," Tommy stated.

"We'll talk more latter Handsome," Kim whispered to Tommy though Neve heard and chuckled.

"Well, I'd better get going," the Black Ranger stated, getting to his feet. Kim nodded and stood as well.

"Yeah, me too."

Haley watched as they began to leave and Kira hopped over to sit beside Neve, very much protective of the girl since the fight the day before. "Going? Where are you going?"

Leaning on the back of the couch behind Conner, he grinned. "Shopping," he declared. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there."

"I was also surprised to find I didn't own much maroon, at least not in the right shade," Kim said as she grinned. The teens all laughed and watched the adults and David leave. Everything had worked out in the end and that was all that mattered now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the review. Also someone suggested I make the Maroon gem pink instead and thought normally I would I have a reason for giving Kim a different color. Not only does It make since in the long run it is rarely done and makes this story all the more original. Also Kim isn't sixteen anymore but a grown woman and I think she can pull the color off. Look on my profile for a pic of Kim as the Maroon Stegosaurus Ranger. As you will find it is not a real dark maroon and kind of resembles a dark pastel pink in the right light. **

**Also the reason Neve could hold the morph so long was because Kira's dino gem was helping Neve out as is mentioned in the story. If Kira's dinosaur had been different she would not have been able to last as long and the reason she was so hurt in the end was because she held it so long. Almost a hour. Eventually Kira's Pterodactyl could no longer help it's ancestor. I hope that explains that encase it confused you above. I am thinking of skipping a episode or two so next chapter will probably skip Diva in Distress. **


	6. Golden Boy

**A/N: I wanted to let everyone know that I am thinking of adding another Ranger, because someone asked about Krista and I've always liked Krista. I just wanted to know what everyone thought. At this point in time I don't think I am though. Maybe in a different story, but at this point I think eight Rangers would be a bit much to write and not get confused. So here is chapter six and I am sorry it took me so long, I had a bit of writers block. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 6: Golden Boy.**

**October 4th 2010;**

**Outskirts of Reefside: **

"Neve promise me you won't do anything like that again?" Hunter asked as they lounged on the sofa in his and Blake's apartment. Neve looked up at him from the movie they were watching and smiled.

"I'm sorry Handsome, but you understand why I did what I did right?" Neve asked and Hunter sighed as he tightened his arm around her shoulders. Kim had been the one to tell him after he had called the day after the fight. The only reason he had asked was he had seen part of the fight on T.V. The reappearance of the original Pink Ranger had been big news, thankfully by the time they had all demorphed the camera crews had fled like they always had before. But watching the Pink Ranger fight and seeing the Maroon one – a big shock for him – had let him know it was the Pink one that was his girlfriend because he knew her fighting style by sight these days.

"I do, if it were my parents I would do the same," he said and Neve saw his face fall at the mention of his parents. Neve sighed and leaned up and kissed him. It lasted a few seconds and she pulled back but not far as she stared into his blue eyes.

"I wish I could have met them, they sound great," she told him and Hunter smiled smugly leaning his forehead against hers.

"So do I, they would have loved you beautiful," he said and she giggled and leaned back up and they engaged in a passionate kiss. It lasted a while until the door was shut loudly and they looked up to see a smirking Blake and Tori. The two teens lept apart and Neve blushed as Hunter glared at his brother who smiled smugly.

"Now you too behave – you know that is the beginning of how babies are made," Blake teased and Neve's eyes widened and Tori laughed as Neve jumped forward and hit the former Navy Ranger on the arm. He moved back and held his arm. "Ow!" he groaned and Neve smirked.

"I can't believe you said that!"

"It's all in good fun Neve, I know you and Hunter would never do that...yet anyways," Blake said holding his hands up in surrender and Hunter chuckled as he walked over and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"Hey did you guys see the news?" Tori asked as they all went over and sat on the couch and the girls snuggled into their respective partners.

"No, nothing bad I hope?" Neve said and Tori shrugged.

"No, just those new Rangers destroying a monster, you know Zord battles. Same ol' same old," Tori replied and Hunter and Neve looked at each other and chuckled.

"What?" Blake asked confused as Tori blinked in her own confusion.

"Neve's new friends are the new Rangers. You'll never believe who the Black and Maroon Rangers are," Hunter laughed and the two blinked and stared at Neve.

"It isn't Neve is it?" Tori asked.

"She isn't trying for Rainbow Ranger is she?" Blake joked as he laughed at the thought and Hunter shook his head as Neve pouted.

"No Blake, Dr. Oliver is the Rainbow Ranger. Neve would be skittles...assuming she ever gets called back to action as another color," Tori said and smirked. Neve rolled her eyes.

"You guys kill me," Neve said throwing a throw pillow at the couple. "No, believe it or not it's my parents." Tori and Blake's eye widened.

"NO WAY!" They both yelled and Neve and Hunter laughed as two pairs of eyes practically popped out of their heads.

**xXx**

"Oh man…," Trent sighed, rushing from one end of the bar counter to the other, picking up bottles and glasses as he went. Unfortunately for Trent, Cyberspace was packed and being the only available waiter, he was stuck doing half the work with Hayley.

He grabbed a smoothie and lemonade and walked off towards the table, stopping in his tracks when Ethan found him. "Trent, I gotta go home soon. Think you can spare a few minutes for our government project?"

"I'm really sorry, Ethan," Trent sounded drained. "We just got slammed all of a sudden."

"Okay," Ethan nodded, understanding and walked back to his computer as he looked back he saw Neve enter. Her hair was for once wavy and curled at the ends. She wore a pair of fitted dark blue jeans and a bright pink tank top under a open emerald green leather jacket – the one she'd worn on the first day it looked like.

"Neve!" Ethan called smiling and Neve smiled back at the boy as she walked over and looked over at Cassidy frowning as she clicked her fingers together.

"Waiter! Order up! Hello!" Cassidy yelled from her table with Devin and she continued to snap her finders and call him, Ethan chuckled.

"Heh, you do what you gotta do," Ethan patted him on the back, smirking. "I'll find something to keep me busy until you get a break."

"Hey Trent, we still on for Friday?" Neve asked and Trent smiled at the younger girl in pink and green and nodded.

"Yep, anyways Ethan that's great, thanks," Trent said and walked off.

"Don't you have a boyfriend? A former Evil Boyfriend who is fond of crimson...as in blood?" Ethan asked skeptically and Neve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ew! Ethan Hunter isn't violent...most the time and not to me anyways or females at all. And he doesn't like blood – and lastly. Trent is helping me with my art skills. If I don't pulling up that miserable D- I have in that class my parents are going to ground me for eternity," Neve told him as Ethan returned to his seat at a computer.

"Right, but I still wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him, he's ninja and formally evil." Neve narrowed her eyes.

"So am I. But you do have a point." Ethan raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I do?" he asked.

"Yep, you really shouldn't antagonize formally Evil Rangers or potentially evil ones. It always come back to bite you in the ass, the latter more so then the first," Neve told him and Ethan nodded as they glanced behind them at the sound of more snapping.

"Waiter!" Cassidy continued to yell, snapping her fingers.

"You know, Cass, look, I don't think they like the whole um, clicky thing," Devin told her. "You see, my brother he's a waiter and—"

"Save it, Devin," she snapped. "Every second my decaf late sits at the counter it loses foam. And I _hate_ it when they lose foam!"

"There you go, one decaf late," Trent announced, placing the blue mug on her table.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You know, doing this government in action project has left me totally parched."

"That's nice," Trent stated before turning away. Devin tugged on his sleeve.

"Trent, I hate to be a drag but, y'know," Devin started, making motions with his hands of drinking something as he smiled.

"Oh man, your smoothie," Trent sighed. "Sorry Dev, I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Trent!" Devin nodded, and the busboy walked off to get it. Watching them, Ethan shook his head, hating to see them badger his friend.

"You know I always wondered who was worst. Cassidy or Marah and I have my answer. Cassidy is the evil twin that was separated at birth with Marah," Neve said with a seriousness that made Ethan asked.

"Really?" Neve looked at him and shook her head.

"No! I was being sarcastic, but the resemblance is really creepy. Actually give Cassidy brown hair and she is Marah."

"Wait who is Marah?" Ethan said as he began typing faster before smirking at the screen.

Neve rolled her eyes as she thought of Marah. Even as the Evil Pink Ranger Neve couldn't stand Marah. "Old villain of Lothor's – it is really redundant, she is just as bad at being a ninja as she was at being evil," she answered and Ethan nodded.

"How was your trip to Blue Bay?" he asked.

"I didn't technically go to Blue bay. Hunter's apartment is sort of on the outskirts of both Reefside and Blue Bay. It's hard to explain but it was great. Except the hour of yelling from Tori and the twenty minutes from both Hunter and Blake about the whole broken morpher thing," Neve told him and he nodded. He still found it hard to believe not long ago Neve had almost died in front of them.

"Want to see something cool?" Ethan finally asked smirking and Neve blinked and nodded. This sounded promising. He then turned and she followed his gaze to watch Cassidy and Devin at their table.

Cassidy, laptop on and working, typed away on their project and as soon as she hit the enter key, a huge scream erupted from her speakers. "AHH!" she screamed, jumping in her seat. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, be hard not too," Devin laughed.

Neve burst into laughter and shook her head. "Eth that's genius – do it again," she said and tried to calm her laughter. He nodded, and when he turned back, Cassidy was frowning at the keyboard. Trying again, she pressed another button on her computer, only to have it scream again.

"Oh, make it stop!" she whined.

Suddenly, their view was blocked by Hayley, and the redhead did not look to pleased but Neve who had known her longer could see the amusement hidden in her blue eyes. "Having fun?" she inquired.

"Oh come on Hayl, I have to let this evil out somehow. If I don't it festers and I end up kidnapped and trying to destroy the Rangers," Neve said pouting as she tried to get out of the narrowed eyes and glare of her godmother. She sighed and Hayley frowned at her and raised a single eyebrow.

"Really Neve, don't be such a drama queen. Do what Tommy does – beat on a tree or become a teacher one day, it's what he did and ask Ethan or don't I'm sure you know how hard his pop quizzes are," Hayley told the girl who wrinkled her nose at the thought of her father's pop quizzes and Ethan groaned as well. Tommy was truly evil when it came to pop quizzes.

"Okay, I'm stopping," Ethan obliged.

He reversed the process, but not before he let Cassidy's computer emit one last scream when she touched a key. As his laughter died out, the door to Cyberspace opened and Anton Mercer strolled in and Neve groaned. She wasn't a big fan of Mercers. Not only did he take her father away on digs a lot as she grew up but he also was a prick to her father. She had meet Anton a couple times when she was nine or ten and he had seemed a lot nicer then. Involved with his work – sure – but nice nonetheless.

Trent spotted him and walked over, frowning. "Dad? What're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd give you a ride home, you ready?" he asked.

"I don't think I can leave right now, in the middle of work."

"Look, son, I don't mean this to sound um, elitist, but don't you a managerial position would suit you better? I mean, c'mon, all this running around; slinging milkshakes...it doesn't really scream 'Mercer'."

"Dad, I like working here," Trent told him. "And besides, I'm in High School, this is what kids do.

"Well, it's not what I did. Anyway, lemme think about it and maybe we can uh, come up with a compromise we can both live with."

"Dad," Trent sighed. "I'm fine."

"I'll see you at home," Anton smiled before walking out. Trent nodded and went back to the counter, where Devin had one hand on the smoothie machine, watching intently as the contents swirled around.

"Uh, Dev?"

"Oh hey, Trent," Devin chuckled a bit. "Look I uh, just figured I'd make my own…is that okay?"

"Why not," Trent shrugged, smiling. As he walked off, Devin smiled happily, dropping random bits of fruit into the mixer before starting it up again. Unfortunately, he forgot to put the cap on again, so when things started mixing, they also started shooting out the top into his face.

"That boy worries me sometimes," Neve told Ethan as she shook her head at the display Devin had caused. The boy was kind, maybe too kind to be around Cassidy all the time. Though it made since, Neve could tell the boy liked Cassidy as more then a friend, but she didn't know how that would work out. Neve had yet to prove the existence of Cassidy's heart.

**xXx**

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, Dr.O," Trent stated as he and Tommy walked out of Cyberspace later that afternoon. "Dad would've freaked if I'd gotten home late again."

"It's no problems Trent, your practically family now that I've gotten to know you," Neve told the boy smiling as she grabbed his hand in her own. She was happy Hunter wasn't here she was like this with Blake and the other boys as well but Hunter had never met Trent and she knew his jealous tendencies would probably have resulted in a big fight. Tommy chuckled and nodded. He almost felt bad for the boy.

"Huh?" Trent asked confused as he looked down at the petite girl beside him. She laughed.

"Yep, I've adopted you into my circle of older brothers. A very select few, you should feel honored," she answered smirking. Of course she left out the part where all of them were Rangers or former Rangers. Trent Laughed. He's always wanted a little sibling, but his mother had never been able to have anymore after him because of complications.

"Hey, speaking of your dad, there's something I've been wondering. All those years working with your father and uh, he never mentioned a son." Tommy said and Neve looked at her father like he'd lost his mind. Really, did he not get it? For someone who was adopted himself he was really slow at times. Trent and Anton didn't even look anything alike.

"He didn't," Trent shrugged. "Have one that is. He and my real parents worked together on a dig a few years ago. There was a cave-in; my parents never got out."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tommy said and sighed. He's really stuck his foot in that one and from the look Neve was sending him he knew she thought so too.

"He's been great though. He's taken me in, given me everything; y'know, a home, a life. Not a lot of people would've done that."

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, yeah he understood after all he was adopted himself and he remembered sometimes the pain of remembering or not knowing. He shook his head to clear it as they clambered into his Jeep and buckled in.

**xXx**

The drive was pretty much silent except for Neve talking about art with Trent. Neve was never into art before having more fun with Motocross, Gymnastics, Martial Arts, and her music but that was mostly because the best thing she could drawl was a stick figure and possibly a childish one dimension house. But she really did want to get a good grade in Art class and Trent was probably the only person who could help her there.

Tommy looked into his rear-view mirror and the calm driving face he'd adorned fell away, being replaced by a look of confusion.

"What the…?" he frowned, seeing someone running to fast to be human – unless it was Conner but he knew the current Red Ranger would never do that - behind them and catching up to the car.

"Trent look, do you see that?" Neve looked at her father and both teens turned around and spotted the running figure. "A big gold guy running like fifty miles an hour behind us?" he asked.

"You have to be kidding me," Neve said.

Tommy suddenly slammed his foot on the break, and the figure went smashing into the back of the car, hitting the spare tire before bouncing back a few feet to the ground. Tommy and Trent exchanged glances as Trent let go of Neve who was not waring her seat belt and had catapulted forward and would have went through the windshield if it had not been for Trent's fast reflexes, before unbuckling and getting out. Neve followed behind shaking her head.

"A little warning next time dad," she said and Tommy sighed.

"Next time princess, wear your seat belt," he told her and she grumbled as they approached the fallen gold and red guy.

"What is that thing?" Trent inquired as they walked over to examine the gold-armored person sprawled on the pavement.

"Oh man, my insurance company's never gonna buy this," Tommy sighed. Suddenly, the golden-person's fists clenched and it came straight up onto its feet.

"Which one of you is Doctor Oliver?" it questioned.

"Uh…," Trent hesitated, glancing at his teacher, who then stepped forward in front of him.

"That'd be me," he replied.

"Then prepare for your demise," it growled, lunging forward. Reacting swiftly, the science teacher pushed Trent and Neve out of the way before engaging the creature in battle. Neve cursed and looked at Trent. Neve couldn't really use any of her spirit powers besides hand to hand with him here and her father was much in the same boat.

Neve winced as it seemed the golden fighter was always a step ahead, and all hits Tommy landed on him seemed to do nothing. His opponent grabbed his arms, twisted them and then punched him backwards to his jeep. A pause and a fighting stance were all it applied before rushing forward again to attack. From the sidelines near the Jeep, Trent watched in awe and confusion as his science teacher unleashed some major karate-moves on the golden dude.

"Wow, your dad is great," Trent said and Neve grinned smugly and nodded.

"Yeah, he is isn't he? Come on!" Neve said as she grabbed Trent and they hid behind the tire as Tommy was flung onto the shoulder of the road, and he got up to crawl to the front of his Jeep where he knew Trent couldn't see him.

"Time to call for backup," he determined, activating his Dino Gem bracelet.

"You must be destroyed," the golden figure stated as he towered above him. Tommy was tired out from the fight already, and didn't have the energy to stand up and fight yet again. So as his enemy raised his laser arm and pointed, Trent was on the move before Neve could react and stop him. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the golden fighter's neck and throwing him to the ground.

"Trent!" Neve cried out and stood up.

He wasn't bad either, as he got up to stand defensively in front of Tommy. "No, Trent, stay back," his teacher told him, getting to his feet.

"I can help!" he insisted as he ran forward to meet the golden fighter in battle. Those karate and self-defense lessons growing up had apparently stuck with him all these years as he launched into the fight and Neve smiled before shaking her head. Whether it affected the golden man or not was another thing.

Despite this, he was thrown onto the pavement moments later, getting up to fight and return to the pavement a second time. Now both he and Tommy could take no more as they leaned against the Jeep's wheels, watching as Goldenrod walked towards them. Neve growled her eyes glowing Pink as she flipped forward to stand in front of the her father and friend.

"Okay Goldie -" she rolled her eyes thinking of Motodrone. Maybe this was a relative? "No one attacks my friends and father!" she said and attacked even though Trent and and Tommy both yelled out to her. It seemed though Neve fared the best of the two. With her ninja training she was able to dodge moves that the other two could not. She was able to land just as many hits as well, forcing the golden robot back before its hand gripped her throat making her yelp in shock and it punch her in the stomach before letting her go and roundhouse kicking her in the gut and she landed on her back in front of Tommy and Trent. They both reached forward and helped the fallen girl as she struggled to sit up and back up against the jeep next to Trent.

"You alright?" Trent asked as the girl gripped her mid section.

"Yeah, but I don't know how much longer we will be," she said and nodded at the robot which was slowly walking towards them. Suddenly, three laser beams shot out from somewhere, bringing Goldenrod to his knees and then to the ground. As the three looked down the road, they saw the Power Rangers coming up over the hill on their Raptor Cycles.

All skidded to a stop and dismounted, running over.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked as he stopped briefly in front of Tommy who nodded.

"Trent, Neve, are you alright?" Kira inquired worriedly, seeing the busboy sitting at the back of the Jeep, groaning in pain along with Neve who gripped her stomach and seemed to have bruising around her neck.

"How…how do you know our names?" Trent asked as he frowned. Neve's eyes snapped to Kira's which were hidden behind her visor and Neve bit her lip.

"Uh…," she gasped, realizing she was in uniform and wasn't Kira Ford at the moment. She inwardly cured her worrid nature and to big heart. Neve smiled and shook her head.

"She's a Power Ranger Trent, maybe she just knows?" Neve said helping out her friend as Ethan and Conner began a tag-team assault on Goldenrod.

"Yellow, we could use some help!" Conner yelled to his girlfriend who was kneeling next to Trent and Neve. Kira nodded and stood.

"Right, coming!" she nodded, she rushed off to the two fighting Rangers. They had managed to get the golden fighter to his knees again, just as Zeltrax teleported in on a green flash belonging to a invisiportal.

"I was wondering when he'd show up!" Ethan groaned.

"You," he barked, looking behind him. "Return with me at once."

"But father," Goldenrod protested. "I haven't completed my mission."

"Goldenrod, do as your told," Zeltrax growled.

"Yes father," he nodded and they were gone in a flash of purple electricity.

"Father?" Conner frowned. "Did he just call him father?"

"I think so," Kira nodded.

"Ewww! They can reproduce!" they all heard Neve yell and each let out a small laugh.

**xXx**

Anton Mercer sat at his desk, slicing a letter open with a knife.

"Hey," Trent called as he walked into the room, causing his father to look up.

"You're home late," Mercer stated.

"Yeah, Doctor Oliver gave me a ride," he replied, dropping his bag to the floor and sitting down in one of the chairs. "Had a little car trouble."

"I see," his father was looking at the letter he'd just opened, half-listening.

"Hey dad, how come you and he don't hang out anymore? I mean, I thought you guys were good friends."

"Trent you'll find that as you grow up, different people come in and out of your life. Doctor Oliver and I had our time and now we've, both moved on to different things."

"I see," Trent nodded, almost mimicking his father's half-listening tone from earlier. "Neve seems nice though. I invited her over Friday to work on her Art. She sort of...needs some work.." he began but was interrupted by Anton.

"I wish it was something different son. Your right Neve is a nice girl, but I would have hoped it could have been something more then simply art." Trent looked at his father in shock and shook his head.

"Neve is just a friend, almost a sister in a way. Beside's...she has a boyfriend," Trent said. Anton hmm'd and shrugged.

"Now speaking of moving on, I think I've found a solution to your dilemma."

"My dilemma?" Trent inquired, confused.

"Yeah, the Cybercafé," his father replied, looking up at him and straightening his tie. "I've decided to buy it."

"What?" Trent couldn't believe his ears. Buy it? He didn't want that, he loved the cafe but he didn't want to take it from Hayley.

"Simple thank you would be just fine," his father stated, proud of himself.

"Dad why'd you…I mean…how?"

"Well it seems the café is on land-lease from the city," Mercer explained. "So whoever owns the land gets to decide what goes there and, now I own the land."

He tossed the papers from the letter across the table, within Trent's reach. He picked them up, reading them over and shaking his head. "But what about Hayley?" he asked. "She's my boss? My friend?"

"She's your friend, yes, boss…definitely not," his father replied. "That will soon be – you."

"I don't wanna run the Cybercafé. I mean, I barely have enough time to work there now between my drawing and school."

"Trent…," his father sighed. "I might be imagining things but you sound amazingly ungrateful."

"This isn't what I want!" Trent exclaimed. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does, okay? I've already factored that into my decision and in the end I've decided it's what's best for you," Anton stated. "It's what's best for us, as a family."

**xXx**

"I worry about you Neve. What were you thinking fighting that thing?" Kim asked. She also felt bad because she had not shown up to the fight. But David had come down with a cold and needed her attention. It had been an agreement that Kim would only help out in emergencies. She had not really thought this to be an emergency so she had simply sent the other three out.

"I was thinking that Goldenrod was going to barbeque us if I didn't do something. Mom I'm sorry but powers or no powers I'm still a Ranger." Kim sighed, she knew her daughter was right as she dabbed the ointment onto the dark purple and reddish bruises around her neck. Neve hissed as it stung some and Kim sighed again, she never liked seeing her daughter in pain, but it seemed that the last half of a year she had been in more pain then her whole life.

"She's right Kimberly, Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger," Tommy said smiling in pride at the two most important women in his life.

"I know but I can still worry can't I?" Kim said as she nodded at her daughter. "There all done."

"Thanks, mom!" Neve said smiling as she hopped off the coutner.

**xXx**

"I don't believe it!" Hayley cried, slamming papers onto the counter in front of Ethan, Neve and Tommy, she sighed heavily.

"Junk mail?" Tommy inquired.

"I wish," she groaned, pointing at the papers. "Check this out."

Tommy obliged and picked them up to read, as Ethan frowned.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"It can't be good," Neve began as she held the envelope. "It's from the city."

"Seems as of tomorrow I have a new landlord," Hayley replied.

"Not just any landlord," Tommy stated, reading the papers. "Anton Mercer."

"What!" Neve yelled out and looked around sheepishly as saw some other customers looking her way.

"He's gonna rebuild the whole café," Hayley sighed. "And he's going to replace me!"

"With who?" Ethan frowned. Hayley looked up to where Trent stood, and Tommy, Neve and Ethan's gazes followed to rest on the boy in white.

"So you've heard," Trent sighed in defeat.

"So what's the deal, man?" Ethan asked. "One rough day at the office so your rich daddy buys it for you?"

"No!" Trent cried, walking over. "It's not like that. I had nothing to do with it."

"Don't worry Trent, I believe you," Neve said and Ethan looked at the girl in shock. Neve sent him a glare and he swore he saw her eyes spark pink and she held up a hand. He wouldn't push it, he'd seen what she could do when angry – assuming she was angry when she fought the Rangers in training or even in the video diary.

"Look I got a friend at city hall, maybe we could check out the deal and see if Mercer missed something," Tommy offered.

"I've known my dad long enough to know he doesn't make mistakes," Trent groaned.

"I've known your dad long enough to know he does," Tommy stated reassuringly, as he stood up and looked at the blue-clad computer boy. "Ethan, Neve, c'mon."

"Wait, I'm going with you. This is because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this," he promised, looking up at Hayley. The redhead nodded and Neve wrapped the boy in a half hug before pulling back.

"So let's get started. City Hall is a few miles away from here," Neve said and Tommy nodded as they left.

"Did you hear that?" Cassidy stated excitedly, a few feet away with Devin. They had heard everything that was said and Cassidy was grinning like a made woman.

"Yeah…I mean, it really makes you feel like going out there and… fighting for what's right," Devin nodded proudly, making Cassidy frown.

"Huh?"

"Oh right! The report! Yeah, yeah we should probably get it done first."

"Yeah, this is perfect!" she stated matter-of-factly. "It's got government, it's got action. Only thing is…what do you wear to City Hall? I mean…is it dressy?"

**xXx**

Kira sighed as she rung the doorbell again. Conner was home she was sure of it, they had a project to complete and she'd be damned before she let her boyfriend cause her to get lower then a B on it. Tapping her foot impatiently she looked around and noticing his parents car was gone she rolled her eyes and twisted the door knob to find it locked. Sighing she reach down and checked under the doormat for the hid-a-key. It wasn't there she looked around and found the gnome beside the green plant – the only gnome besides the two at the foot of the driveway and lifted it finding a silver key she smiled and opened the door. She put the key back as she entered and shut the door.

Looking around she found Conner in the living room asleep on the couch. He didn't wear the normal red he usually did but a darker red shirt with black designs and black jeans, his hair also seemed slightly darker and neater but she didn't notice this as odd.

"Hey wake up!" Kira said as she poked Conner on the shoulder. He groaned and rolled over but off the couch. Kira stiffed a giggle as he stood up and blinked looking at her before his eyes widened in shock and he jumped back.

"What the hell?" Conner asked and Kira blinked before walking forward.

"What do you mean, we have a project due tomorrow," Kira said and moved forward and wrapped her arms around Conner and leaned up to kiss him unaware you simply ignoring that Conner's eyes widened and he leaned back.

"What the hell is this!" a familiar voice said from the door and Kira gasped and turned her eyes wide. She blinked in shock as she saw a mirror image of her boyfriend at the door in a brighter red shirt and lighter blue jeans and slightly lighter hair. She looked between then, backing away from 'Conner' and looking at both.

"There..is two of...okay I'm confused," Kira said and Conner – the one at the door sighed and shook his head before looking at the other Conner behind Kira.

"Eric you couldn't exsplain this to Kira? Baby, that's Eric my twin brother," Conner – the real one – said as he moved forward and for the first time she noticed the differences. Conner had slightly lighter brown hair then Eric and he wore a brighter red that was different to the crimson that Eric wore and Conner had his Dino brace on his right wrist were as Eric's was bare.

"That would explain it. I am so sorry, I thought you were Conner. I'm Kira Ford, Conner's girlfriend," Kira said as she ran an hand through her wavy hair and held out a hand to Eric who grinned and shook it.

"No big, I'm Eric McKnight. It's nice to see baby brother has a girlfriend with personality," Eric said with a laugh. Kira blushed and Conner rolled his eyes.

**xXx**

As Tommy pulled to a stop he and the three teens got out of the Jeep. "Man I hope there's something we can do," Trent sighed.

"Me too," Tommy nodded as a woman in a plaid red dress came up. "Doctor Oliver, my office said you were coming down."

"Councilwoman Sanchez," he nodded, shaking her hand. "Thanks for taking the time."

"And you must be Neveah Oliver. I've heard so much about you, a child genious who skipped ahead of her year," she said and Neve blushed.

"I'm no genious, I just took the chance to skip ahead when it was given. I figured, I'd finish school faster and not have to get up so early," Neve said half joking and Sanchez laughed. She nodded as well, just as Zeltrax and Goldenrod teleported in through green electricity. She noticed them and screamed, hiding behind the three boys and Neve as they adopted fighting stances.

"There!" Zeltrax growled.

"I see them," Goldenrod nodded, before sending a bright gold laser their way. They yelled and Trent jumped out of the way, pulling Sanchez with him as Tommy, Neve and Ethan flipped backwards out of the laser's path. "I will make you proud, father."

He blasted another laser beam that nearly hit Ethan and Tommy, but Ethan was able to deflect it subtly with his invulnerability powers. Neve had begun to flip backwards multiple times to get out of harms way. Her dad could heal faster then her if he was hit thanks to his Ranger powers. While she could heal faster thanks to the after effects of being a Ranger in the past it was no where near as fast and a good aimed blast could kill her all that much easier.

"Trent!" Tommy yelled. "Take Councilwoman Sanchez and Neveah where it's safe!"

"Got it," he nodded, before pulling the frightened woman along and away from the fight as Nerve glared at her father but did as he asked by following Trent.

"Yoo-hoo!" Cassidy yelled as she and Devin stepped onto the scene. "Council lady! Cassidy Cornell! We were here first!"

"Oh no, not them," Tommy groaned.

"Intruders!" Goldenrod growled, and both Devin and Cassidy turned around, gasping as they spotted the two creatures. The golden-armored figure sent a laser beam their way and Cassidy screamed as it hit at their feet, sending them flying into the bushes beside the sidewalk.

"This is why I hate politics!" she whined. "Let's get outta here!"

Devin nodded and they grabbed their things, running off. Tommy and Ethan were in fighting stance by then, and rushed forward to meet Goldenrod in battle. Soon Tommy hung back some as he hit a button on his morpher.

"Kira, Conner, City Hall. Trouble. Now," he spoke into it before going off to aid his teammate. He didn't call Kim, he knew how much the thought of leaving Davie alone while sick made her feel guilty and he couldn't ask that of her.

**xXx**

"This is safe," Trent announced, feeling they were far enough away. He made sure no monsters had followed and the Councilwoman sat down on a bench.

"We should be fine here," Neve agreed nodding as she scanned the area and sat down next to the woman.

"Thank you so much!" she told them. "If there's ever anything I can do for you."

Neve and Trent looked at each other and Neve smiled and nodded.

"Actually," he began. "I'd like to speak to you about Hayley's Cyberspace."

"Alright," she nodded, and he sat down with her.

"My father, Anton Mercer, he's making a terrible mistake…"

**xXx**

_"Kira, Conner, City Hall. Trouble. Now," _Tommy's voice came over the Red Rangers communicator which made Eric looked at them both and notice the matching braces on their right wrist. Eric may not be the smartest twin in the lunch box – but then neither was Conner – but he went to Ninja School and was a Air ninja before it was realized he had a better affinity for Thunder and was transferred to the Thunder Academy and was excelling as a student under Hunter Bradley a former Power Ranger. He knew how to be observant and from seeing the former Rangers together he noticed they usually color coded, and the fact Kira and Conner were both wearing red and yellow respectively and that someone's voice came from a bracelet that they both had but with a yellow and red gem in either he came to one conclusion.

His brother and his brothers girlfriend were Power Rangers. "You should go, they might need your help with the monster of the day," Eric said and the two Rangers looked at the boy with shock. He smirked at them with his arms crossed and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we're not...how did..why..." Conner tried to find the words but Eric simply chuckled.

"Dude, I'm a Thunder Ninja. I know these things, besides my Sensei is the former Crimson Ranger." Eric laughed at their shocked faces and Conner looked down at Kira who blinked up at him.

"Well shit, hey does Neveah know your brother is a student of Hunters?" Kira asked and Eric's eyes widened before he winced.

"Ahh..Neveah is here? As in in Reefside?" Eric asked nervously. Conner looked at his brother and sighed.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Uh, I might have hit on her and asked her out..in front of Sensei," he said and Kira gasped.

"You, you know what we don't have time. We'll see you latter Eric," Conner said and he and Kira ran out. Eric sighed, it wasn't like he had known Hunter and Neveah were a couple at the time. He walked over to sit on the couch and winced. He hoped Neve had forgiven him for that, he still hurt from the drop kick she'd used on him and all the hard training Hunter had put him through as payback.

**xXx**

Despite their tag-team efforts, it seemed Goldenrod was a bit much for Tommy and Ethan as they were thrown backwards a few feet.

"Your son got a lot stronger," Tommy growled.

"They grow up so fast," Zeltrax mused. "Don't they? You should know Dr. Oliver your daughter gets more beautiful everyday," the robot said and with a dark chuckle. Tommy's face darkened and he glared at Zeltrax.

"You stay the hell away from my daughter, Zeltrax!" Tommy growled and at that moment, Kira and Conner arrived, skidding to a stop beside their friends.

"You guys ready?" Tommy inquired, and they all nodded, bringing their wrists up to their chests.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

Their Ranger suits molded to their bodies and their battle cries rang out once they were morphed.

"Tyrannodrones! Attack!" Zeltrax yelled, and a handful of creatures teleported in through a flurry of green lightning. "Destroy them!"

Goldenrod led the attack and the Rangers dispersed among the creatures with their Thundermax Sabers in hand, battling away. Fighting side-by-side, Conner and Kira took out a large number of Tyrannodrones before Kira was slashed across the back by Goldenrod's sword.

"Kira!" Conner cried and helped his yellow clad girlfriend. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm okay, really," she said and he nodded before turning back to Goldenrod.

"You just made a big mistake!" Conner snarled and rushed forward at the same time as the golden robot. Goldenrod rushed forward swinging his sword down in a motion meant to crash into Conner's head, if the Red Ranger had not brought his Thundermax Saber up to block.

He leant back, slashing his opponent's sword out of the way before roundhouse kicking him in the head. Goldenrod faltered, but didn't fall, and retaliated, kicking Conner in the stomach. It sent him stumbling backwards before back-flipping away from him.

Ducking under the swipe of Goldenrod as he rushed him again, Conner jumped to his feet, launching himself at his opponent and slashing him across the chest. Both the Red Ranger and Zeltrax's creation jumped at one another, weapons slashing and coming together.

**xXx**

"Hey Zeltrax," Tommy began in a taunting tone as his Brachio Staff and Zeltrax's sword locked together. "Sending your son to do what you couldn't?"

"I will take you myself," Zeltrax growled, before glancing down the way to where Conner and Goldenrod were locked in their own fight. He twisted out of Tommy's grip, and kicked him in the back, pushing him away. "Goldenrod! Attack the city!"

"Yes, father!" Goldenrod nodded, gaining new energy in his fight with Conner, which was enough to slash the Red Ranger across the chest and kick him, sending him hurtling backwards, where he landed on the pavement beside Kira though they both stood back up rather quickly.

Goldenrod raised his sword into the air and cried out fiercely before turning into a small golden orb that flew off through the air. Suddenly, a little ways away, over the building, they spotted Goldenrod towering high above them – Megazord size.

"I'm larger than life!" he yelled.

"Whoa…," Kira breathed as she and Ethan were able to rejoin their teammates.

"You alright?" Conner asked Kira, remembering the painful slash to her back and Kira winced but nodded. She could push through the pain.

"I'm fine, don't worry so much Jock," Kira said and Conner smiled at her.

"Sorry Rockstar but it's part of the package," he teased and then they looked back to Goldenrod.

"I'm gonna rock this city!" Goldenrod exclaimed from high above, making the Rangers realize a task was still at hand.

"That's our cue," Tommy announced, talking into his morpher. "Brachio, do your thing!"

Suddenly the ground shook as the huge and towering Black Dinozord stomped through the city. It stopped into a clearing and panels opened as the Red, Yellow and Blue Dinozords came out, ready for battle.

"Dino Rangers, Go!" Conner called and he, Kira and Ethan jumped up and into their Zords.

The battle was rage above and though the megazord got some good hits the larger Goldenrod had them on the ropes. It almost seemed to them they would loose when Tommy, small as he was compared to Goldenrod, used his Brachio Staff to destroy him. Zeltrax fell to his knees in despair.

"He was the only family I've ever known," Zeltrax stated in despair. "I'll have my revenge upon you Doctor Tommy Oliver! And I'll start with that daughter of yours!" Zeltrax yelled as he disappeared into the invisiportal and Tommy felt a lump in his throat. He didn't like someone threatening his family, especially his children. They could threaten him but no one threatened his students or family.

**xXx**

"Dad, we need to talk," Trent stated as he walked into his father's office. "You're not gonna be happy but…"

He trailed off, seeing his father wasn't around. It was a glow of green that caught his eye and he turned, walking to another part of the office to find a mass of swirling green electricity. Confused and puzzled as to what it was, he reached out towards it.

Suddenly, he was jolted forward through the portal.

**xXx**

Anton Mercer walked into Cyberspace, followed by a bunch of agents and contractors. "Okay," he began, looking around and pointing to his right. "Let's uh, get these walls torn out. We can save the computers."

"Hang on," Hayley stated, glaring. "You don't own it yet."

"Hayley," Anton sighed. "Y'know as much as I hate to say this, sometimes you really can fight against City Hall."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Doctor Mercer," Council woman Sanchez stated, and Anton took a deep breath. "My name is Eleanor Sanchez, Council woman for the thirty-third district. It is with great pleasure, I inform you that the city council has ordered to put your purchase of this land on-hold."

"You're a part of this?" Anton growled as Tommy stepped into view with Neve who grinned at the other man.

"No, you have your son and this intelligent young woman to thank," Eleanor smiled as she put a arm around Neveah briefly. "He made me realize that a place like this is a safe-haven for learning and interaction for the Youth of our community is something that shouldn't be disturbed or taken away."

As she spoke, Kira, Conner and Ethan as well as a band of other teenagers and regulars to Cyberspace joined her, standing up for what they believed in and their haven away from home and school.

"I was only trying to do what's best for my son," Anton stated. "Well, I'll just be going then."

And with that he was off, taking his people with him. As the doors closed behind them, everyone burst into cheers and applause.

"Bring the car back," Anton spoke on his phone as he exited the cafe. "There's been a change of plans."

As he and his men walked off, Trent teleported in through the green portal, looking around and wondering how he'd wound up here. He watched as his father walked off and his confusion broke when Ethan stuck his head out of Cyberspace, calling him, as he grinned in victory.

"Dude, c'mon, get in here!" Ethan said and grinned, before disappearing inside.

"Be right there," Trent nodded, watching his father angrily tip a chair before walking on. What had just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will hopefully be up by today before I go to bed and then we go into White Thunder or Multicolored Thunder. Your also get a look into Neve's mind when she is evil and get a idea of how it is different and sort of like a Angelus complex in the fact that it is its own entity inside Neve as was seen in Pink with Envy when she was in her coma and had to fight the Green and Pink MMPR Rangers and herself. Hopefully that did not confuse you. **


	7. Spirit Academy

**A/N: Well here we are chapter seven which while it follows the episode of Beneath the Surface, sort of at the end it does not include much of the episode itself. Enjoy and remember, R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 7: Spirit Academy.**

**October 6th, 2010;**

**Outskirts of Angel Grove:**

"Sensei Oliver, you made it!" Etsuko said as she smiled at the spirit ninja in front of her. Unlike the three in front of her her uniform showed she had graduated Academy which Etsuko and the others ninja gear still looked like the silver-white version of the wind academy but with different colors. The colors corresponded with a different aspect of the Spirit Academy. Prophetic dreams for Etsuko and the color adorning hers was ice blue. Axel's area was spirit communication and his color adorning his uniform was silver, a darker silver then their uniform.

Cody who was the youngest specialized in healing and his color was a gold color. While Neve was a very special case and while she could do all three of these things she was better with healing and utilize her spirit power into physical form like when she had destroyed the tree and then healed it months before. She was also more of a hand to hand fighter, not to say the other three could not fight but that was Neve's specialty so to say. Her color was of course Pink though she assumed any boys that became her students would ware red as she had seen a dark red color in the restored storage area of the academy.

"Etsuko how many times have I told you just call me Neve. I'm not Sensei yet," Neve told the girl who was actually older then her. They all were, though Cody was the closest to her age. Etsuko smiled and blushed slightly. Neve sighed, she knew her students – and that never go unweird to her either – were intimidated by her because of her past as a Ranger and not just any Ranger but a formally Evil Ranger.

"Sorry, so what are we doing today?" Etsuko asked as they walked around the grounds which was almost identical to the Wind Academy except the flags hanging around had the spirit symbol in four different colors – Ice blue, Pink, Gold, Dark Red, and a dark Silver.

"We're going to work on meditation. It was one of the first things Sensei Hikari taught me and made me aware that with our element it was vital part of being a Spirit Ninja. We wouldn't want to lose control and cause a sonic boom." The three students nodded and Axel looked at the younger girl who happened to be their superior. She really did not look all that young, he'd never guess she wasn't eighteen or seventeen.

"Where is Sensei Hikari anyways?" he asked and Neve turned to them and smirked.

"Going to find out last Ninja. As you all know you all have a affinity for one power, Prophetic dreams, spirit communication, healing. I am more adapt at hand to hand fighting and turning our spirit power into a kinetic attack and healing. There is one other area – Empathy. That is why we have green flags going up as well," Neve said and they continued walking to a area where they all sat down Neve in the front of them and they began to meditate. As they meditated they began to softly glow the color corresponded on their ninja uniforms though Neve's was brightly which was only because she was a former Ranger.

**xXx**

"Etsuko! Don't be afraid to follow through, you won't hurt Cody by attacking!" Neve yelled as she observed the three students as they practiced their hand to hand. She had noticed that Axel had a better handle on hand to hand while Etsuko seemed afraid she would hurt someone – possibly meaning she had a small affinity for Empathy as well as her standard Prophetic Dream – this would make since because that was usually how it worked. Like Neve could do all of them, but Empathy and Prophetic dreams were her weakest form. Healing and turning her power into a physical kinetic beam was her strong point while she never could seem to get the hang of Spirit Communication and Sensei Hikari had said she had never got the hang of Empathy at all not even a little so it wasn't surprising she couldn't connect to the spirit world. As she got older she might be able to, it all depended on her skills development.

Neve smiled as Etsuko nodded and blocked a punch from the boy and jumped a leg sweep before throwing her own punch and roundhouse kicking at his head and as he leaned back to dodge she dropped to the ground in a fluid movement and leg swept him and standing to her feet in one fluid motion that the boy in gold and silver-white did not see. Neve chuckled and clapped as she lashed out with her right hand to catch Axel's fist. She smirked at the boy.

"I see you got tired of shadow fighting Axel," she said and twisted the arm bore flipping him onto his back in one movement that had the boy on the ground gripping his hurt wrist.

"I see I was not amiss to put you in charge Neveah," a familiar older voice said behind them and they turned to see Sensei Hikari with a small girl, about 5'5 with the standard silver-white ninja garb yet her color offsetting the outfit was a deep forest green. She had her face mask on so they could not see her face as the four Spirit Ninja stood in a line in front of the Master Ninja with Neve in the front and the other three slightly behind her in a line. They all bowed in respect and Sensei nodded.

"My students this is the last addition to your troops. Eventually she shall be the last teacher here at the Spirit Academy. You may remove your mask," Sensei said and the girl did as she was told and lowered the mask to reveal a very pretty girl no older then Cody or Etsuko with long slightly wavy dark brown hair almost black – similar to Neve's hair – and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Mina Larson," the girl said and the others greeted the girl.

"Hi Mina, I'm Neveah Oliver. These are my students – Axel, Etsuko, and Cody," Neve told her and smiled. Mina smiled back and after a small greeting and small talk between them Sensei Hikari took Neve aside.

"How are you my dear?" Sensei asked and Neve smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine Sensei. With my friends being Rangers along with my parents thing are bit a hectic but I'm getting along." Sensei nodded and sighed.

"Neveah I have had a dream recently. It is blurry and uncertain but I can see you in it, bathed in green light. I do not understand what it means but I worry. I sense a dark presence in this light but then it fades to pure heart. I also sense a white light next to it, inside this form is a Ranger, I wish for you to be careful. This will happen soon, I just don't understand what it is telling me," Sensei told the girl and Neve bit her lip. White and Green? The only thing she could think of was the last two Dino Gems but it could be anything really. Except for what she said of the white light.

"I understand Sensei, is that all?" Neve asked.

"Yes, I believe you should go back. Mina will be needing some help with her hand to hand as she has never been to any classes unlike the other three," Sensei said and Neve nodded walking back to her now four students. Soon though they would not be her students, but her equals.

**xXx**

"Good job Mina, you actually got me off my guard there," Neve congratulated as she got back up from where the girl had been able to trip her up during their spar. Mina smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thanks, I'm happy I don't have much experience with fighting," Mina said and Neve nodded.

"I know, okay guys. I am going to leave you all today. I won't be back for a while so Axel I want you to help Mina as much as possible with her hand to hand. I am sure Sensei can handle everything else. They all nodded and Etsuko stepped forward.

"Be careful Sensei Oli...Neve. I've had some dreams lately that I can't really understand right now. All I get is the color green and white...just be on your guard," Etsuko said and Neve stiffened thinking of Sensei's warning and nodded.

"I'll keep my guard up, thank you for the warning Etsuko. It was wonderful meeting you Mina, take care guys," Neve said as she nodded at them before ninja streaking away and to the exit and entrance of the Ninja Academy. In no time she was back in her civilian clothes and running fast for home. She had to be back to do the assignments she missed today and then prepare for school tomorrow.

**xXx**

"Tie up those show laces, boy!" Randall shouted as she marched through the crowded halls. She stopped as she saw Neve getting her books out of her locker, her friends around her. She turned as she heard Randall cough.

"I see you're here today Ms. Oliver," she stated and Neve smiled a bit and with bright eyes nodded.

"Yep, I had a stomach bug yesterday," she told her principle who narrowed her eyes and sneered.

"Right, a bug, I better not find out you were faking Ms. Oliver." Randall began. "You wouldn't like the consequences." Randall then snarled at the other three teens and walked off. Neve blinked and shook her head.

"What crawled up Randall's ass and died?" she asked.

"I don't know but I think it died a while ago," Kira said and the other chuckled at this.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that you guys," Tommy said from behind them and they all turned and smiled sheepishly at their mentor and teacher – and father in Neve's case.

"Sorry Dr. O but you gotta admit. That woman is cold blooded," Conner said and they all nodded. Tommy smirked and shrugged. It might be true but still it was better to simply not say anything. It was then the bell rang and they all groaned.

"Great we're late," Neve said and shut her locker door.

"Better get to class guys," Tommy said smirking and Conner gave him a look and began to speak.

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something," Conner suggested.

"Yeah, dream on!" Tommy laughed, and together they walked off down the hall, laughing as they went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A rather short chapter and I mixed it with Beneath the surface, so this is taking place at the same time the Rangers are fighting in Reefside against whatever it was in the episode, Beneath the Surface as I can not really remember it. The only thing it really changes is that Tommy does not seem to flirt with Randall - cause Kim would have a fit if that was the case. I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to anger Kimberly. A bit more depth into the Spirit Ninja Powers and what this means for Neveah. Next is when things start getting good. Notice we are only in October but soon we'll be making it all the way to the new Year.**


	8. Multicolored Thunder: Part I

**A/N: Okay guys here is part one of Multicolored Thunder. Also the song in this chapter sang by Neve is in the Darkness by Mckenzie Philips and was the theme song for the T.V show So Weird. I hope you all enjoy this. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 8: Multicolored Thunder: Part I.**

**October 15th, 2010;**

**Reefside, California:**

Hayley came out of one of the back rooms of Cyberspace, where she would sleep if she needed to stay the night because of bad weather or simply because it got to late. She hated driving to late at night so more often the not she slept at the cafe. Suddenly, a noise startled her, and she jumped, the microphone stand on reflex. She bit her lip as she began walking towards the source of the noise.

Creeping towards it, she jumped out from behind the counter, yelling fiercely. Another startled yell erupted from the person sitting on a couch cushion, who then fell over.

"Hayley?" Trent frowned, looking up. "You're here? Why?"

"You see that sign outside?" she inquired, putting the microphone stand down. "The one that says '_Hayley's_' Cyberspace."

"Right," he nodded, getting up. "Sorry."

Frowning, she noticed the large art easel in front of his previous seat and the drawing on the front of an intricately detailed alien.

"Wow," she breathed, leaning forward and flipping the pages to see other creations and caricatures.

"This is…you did this? This is really good!"

"Thanks," he smiled.

"So, here's the only question I have," she stated as they got up and walked towards the counter.

"What am I doing here at seven in the morning instead of at home?" he guessed, pulling the bar stools off the counter and putting them in place.

"That would be the one," she nodded.

"I came here to draw," he told her. "Dad's not exactly supportive of my artistic endeavors."

"How do you know?" she inquired, flipping the power switch and causing lights to turn on.

"Well, I think his exact words were: _Trent, I am in no way supportive of your artistic endeavors_."

Hayley winced and nodded. "I see."

"He doesn't think it'll get me anywhere."

"He'll come around."

"My dad's a great guy, but there are some things he won't budge on. This is one of 'em."

Hayley sighed, she had to admit the boy in white was on to something there.

**xXx**

It was noon that day that the cyberspace was pretty packed. Usually it didn't get this full till after school but that day had been a half day so students filtered in earlier with a lot of lunch orders having skipped the awful cafeteria food. Neve was on stage and the three Rangers all sat at a near by table as they listened to the young girl jam out. It was a very deep song and knowing what they did about Neve's past made them all a bit worried but they knew the song didn't have much of a hidden meaning. Other then to place her past experiences into words.

_…._

_I lived my life on one streamline  
>The future 'head and the past behind<br>Don't wanna go back to yesterday  
>But I don't know how long I can run this way<em>

_The jungle hung with tangled vines_  
><em>(in the darkness is the light)<em>  
><em>I'm tangled up in my own lines<em>  
><em>(in the darkness is the light)<em>  
><em>A creature there in darkness lies<em>  
><em>(in the darkness is the light)<em>  
><em>Why is it that he has my eyes?<em>

It was clear to them that it was sort of about her time as an Evil Ranger but then again it was about life in general.

_I lived my life on one streamline  
>The future 'head and the past behind<br>Now I hit a wall like never knew  
>And they tell me the only way out is through you<em>

_They say the truth will set me free_  
><em>(in the darkness is the light)<em>  
><em>Free to be down here on my knees<em>  
><em>(in the darkness is the light)<em>  
><em>But just when I thought I lost my sight<em>  
><em>(in the darkness is the light)<em>  
><em>I catch a glimpse of that beautiful light<em>  
><em>(in the darkness is the light)<em>

_In the darkness is the light_  
><em>Surrender we'll win the fight<em>  
><em>This girl's walked through fire and ice<em>  
><em>but I come out on the other side of paradise<em>  
><em>Oh, yeah, paradise, yeah<em>  
><em>My paradise.. is Killing you,<em>

_is Killing you, baby.. paradise.. paradise  
>Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah<br>Paradise..._

They clapped along with everyone else as Neve sat her guitar down in it's case and jumped off the stage to run over to her friends.

"How are you guys?" Neve asked and they all nodded.

"Great, how about you?" Kira asked. Neve sat down and shrugged.

"I'm fine, you know everything has been pretty calm for you guys the last week," Neve said and Kira groaned as did everyone else. Neve smirked.

"Don't jinx it Neveah!" Ethan said and Neve laughed harder as the morphers beeped.

"Guys, Tommy needs you to get to the woods on Storm side road," Kim's voice said over the morpher and Neve finally stopped laughing and watched as the Rangers nodded and stood up.

"We'll see you latter," Conner said and Neve nodded as the Rangers left. She sighed and smiled as Trent came over.

"Trent you ready to do that project today?" Neve asked and Trent smiled.

"Yeah, I get off around two today so sit tight," he told her and Neve nodded.

**xXx**

"We came as soon as we could, Dr. O," Ethan stated as he, Conner, and Kira hopped onto the mound of rubble and rocks, where Tommy was already scanning the area with a little machine.

"What did you find?" Kira asked.

"Some sort of storage unit," he answered. "The energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them."

"So, what kind of energy, Dr. O?"

"The same kind that's in your morphers," he stated, turning to look at them finally.

"You're saying there's a Dino Gem in here?" Conner frowned.

"Not anymore, but there used to be."

"I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there was a gem out here," Kira pointed out,

"No," Tommy shook his head. "Hayley designed our tracking systems, there's no way they wouldn't be able to pick something like this up. Someone must've hidden it, and when the cloaking signal faded, it finally came on the radar."

"So is this good news or bad news?" Conner inquired.

"Guess that depends on who's got the gem," Tommy told them.

"Something tells me we aren't going to like it when we find out who has it," Ethan said and the other sighed.

**xXx**

Trent wandered into his father's office slowly, and leaned in the door frame. His father sat in the shadows of a bookcase, reading a small book.

"Did you have a good day at school?" he asked, apparently aware his son was there.

"It was alright," Trent nodded, walking in and scanning the bookshelves and surroundings with his eyes as his father continued to flip pages in his book.

"I assume Ms. Oliver is here as well?" Anton asked and Trent nodded.

"Yeah she's outside the door. I asked her to wait out there," he answered and Anton nodded.

"I trust you had further time to think about our earlier conversation?" he asked.

"Is that what it was?"

"I assume you're referring to the fact that you weren't happy with the…outcome?"

"I'm just not crazy about you telling me not to draw anymore," Trent stated, leaning on his father's desk.

"Trent when your parents disappeared, you and I agreed that I would act as your father. And fathers…are sometimes force to make decisions…for their children that their…children don't care for…"

"Dad I get that," Trent accepted. He frowned, noticing his father had begun to speak slowly, that beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and he looked ill. "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes…," he stated weakly, before regaining some composure. "I'm fine."

"As I was saying," he turned away, beginning to loosen his tie as he put his book down. "I can only raise you the way I see fit. Now all I expect from you son is that you abide by my rules. Okay?"

"That's fine," Trent nodded.

"Now go," his father said absently. "I have work to finish."

"Yeah, me too," Trent agreed, before walking out. Anton got to his feet, sighing as he watched the doorway, before turning at the sound of a green invisiportal opening. He walked towards it and reached out, being pulled into its depths moments later.

Trent watched from around the corner, and frowned as his father disappeared in a flash of green light. Shaking his head, he walked further into the room, looking for the portal. "Hello?"

He searched for the portal, but could not find anything. "What are you up to, dad? What's going on around here?"

Suddenly, with an odd buzzing noise, the portal re-appeared. Trent walked over to it, frowning and examining the glowing green wormhole.

"Trent, are you okay..." Neve asked as she entered the study and her eyes widened as she saw the invisiportal and Trent who was slowly reaching out to the portal.

"No, Trent don't!" Neve cried and launched forward to grab a hold of him just before being pulled through seconds later.

The place around him was odd and unfamiliar. Not a very well-lit place that seemed almost like a high-tech cave, the place was filled with jars of multiple colored liquids all containing disfigured and odd-looking creatures. Though it was unfamiliar to Trent Neve had been here once before and looked around nervously.

"What is this place?" Trent frowned, looking around the lab. Other than the jars, there was a throne chair that almost seemed out of place and a huge mechanical arm with a sharp piece pointed onto a table.

"I think we should leave Trent. It isn't safe here," Neveah said as her head began to hurt slightly. She groaned and looked at the boy in white who had looked at the table where the sharp piece of the mechanical arm. It was aimed at something – two somethings - that was faintly glowing white and green, and it caught Trent's and Neve's attention. In confusion and awe, he walked towards it, and his left hand began reaching out towards without him knowing. Neve gasped and thought of what Sensei and Etsuko had told her, green and white. She moved forward though intent on stopping trent but the closer she got her eyes began to glaze over some and without even meaning to she began to move to the green glow.

The two straps of metal on the table kept moving, as if itching to move and the white stone in the middle began to pulse brightly as Trent got closer. The same happened to the green one. Without warning, it flew towards his wrist and attached itself there at the same time that the green one attached to Neveah. The last coherent though Neve had before pain shot through her mind was; _I'm sorry._

They both gasped, looking down at their braces as it flashed brightly and turned into a white-colored contraption in the form of a dinosaur-like bird. And something similar happened to Neveah only hers was that of a land creature she was sure only it also resembled a green version of Kira's morpher but more detailed. Without warning, a blast of pain and overwhelming energy attacked them mentally and they groaned, falling to the floor as flashes of a white-suited Ranger with black spikes and a red visor danced across his mind. A Ranger with silver diamond spikes and gold accents along with a green suit and ruby red visor filtered through her mind as she to fell to the ground in pain.

**xXx**

The Ranger Base computer beeped, and Hayley's gaze trailed up from her keyboard, resting on an image of a huge flower monster walking around downtown.

"Uh, guys, I think we may have something."

The three teenagers came over.

"It kinda seems to be looking for something," Kira notted as they inspected the new monster.

"Well it's not gonna like what it's gonna find, c'mon guys" Conner stated, and they jumped down from the computer platform, standing side-by-side. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the other three agreed.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"Be careful Rangers. Tommy and I will join you if we need to," Kim told them and the three Rangers nodded and left.

**xXx**

"Where are yooooou?" the flower monster called out in an almost sing song voice.

"Hey!" Conner called, making it turn. "Over here!"

"Is there something we can help you with?" Ethan inquired.

"Red? Yellow? Blue?" he counted their colors, before shaking his head. "No, I'm looking for something in basic White and Green."

The Rangers all stood staring at the plant based monster and Kira placed a hand on her hip as she turned her head to the side to look up at Conner.

"Do you have any clue what he's talking about?" Kira asked.

"No idea," he shook his head, before they prepared themselves in a fighting stance of their own. Seeing the laser beam headed their way they all flipped backwards to avoid it.

As they straightened up they heard the whistling of air as a blur of white and possibly black zoomed up, hitting the monster over and over again as sparks flew. The other Rangers watched, confused but in awe of the fast paced attack.

"What's that?" Conner frowned.

"I don't know," Kira shrugged.

Suddenly, the monster before them exploded, and the blur rushed off, running down another street and they all heard faint laughter following him.

"You guys saw that, right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Kira nodded. "But…what _was_ it?"

"_You guys should try to follow it. See if you can find anything_," Tommy stated over the morpher communication system they had set up in the morphers.

"C'mon!" Conner called and they rushed off in the direction the blur had gone. Soon they found themselves at the end of the rode which led to the front courtyard of a building.

"It should be around here somewhere!" Conner said and they all looked around.

"Do you guys see anything?" Kira asks and her teammates shook their heads.

"I got nothing," Ethan shook his head.

"Look harder," a distorted and threatening voice said from behind them, and they turned to see a White-clad Ranger with a white and black shield which sort of came down into a broken 'v'. He a almost completely different style to the three primary colored Rangers, where as their off setting color was gold and white he had a black tiger like theme along his suit, and a red visor standing there, his arms at his side.

"Who is _that_?" Kira questioned.

"And how come he gets the fat helmet?" Ethan added.

"This guy a friend of yours, Dr. O?" Conner spoke into his morpher.

"_I've never seen him before,"_ Tommy said, slightly confused.

"_Be careful Conner,"_ Kim said after him and Conner nodded.

"Okay!" Conner moved forward but was stopped as the Ranger spoke.

"Don't come any closer," the White Ranger stated. "You'll force me to do something, I don't want to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner asked, and Kira shook her head and knew if Neve could hear him now she'd have hit him for saying the words that was undoubtedly going to end with them on the ground.

"Let me show you," he said calmly, drawing a white and black dagger, which sort of resembled a feather or quill, from his belt. "White Drago Sword!"

Swinging the weapon in a series of movements he created a series of white/gold arrows that stayed floating in the air in front of him. "Laser arrows," he said as if he was announcing the weather, and made them turn towards the other three Rangers. In seconds they had ripped through the air battering the Rangers with a series of sharp jabs, sparks and energy blasts. As the last couple hit, they were thrown off their feet, and groaned as they landed on their butts. Kira shook her head and sighed, they should really listen to Neve more when she spoke of not antagonizing potentially Evil Rangers in the past.

"Was that that really necessary?" Conner snapped, looking up at the White Ranger.

"That was just a warning," the Ranger stated, and began to walk forward a bit but was stopped by another threatening voice which was softer, sweeter yet sent shivers down their spins. Tommy and Kim thought it was familiar from the lab but they couldn't place it – mostly because like the White Ranger it seemed to be distorted and disguised.

"Enough!" the voice spoke and they all watched as a streak color landed on the ground in front of the Ranger. The Rangers all gasped, standing in front of them was another Ranger. Her suit was just like Kira's expect where Kira's was gold hers was silver yet she still held gold on her suit, and she had shoulder guards much like Tommy's suit.

Her helmet was just like Kira's as well, except the visor was shaped more like a dino paw – those who had seen Tommy's dragon coin could compare it to that – and was a brighter, ruby like red then the White Rangers, though not by much. She stood calmly, her arms crossed lazily and she was looking from the White Ranger to the three prime colored Rangers.

"Wow, another Ranger. We could really use your help!" Ethan said and Kira blinked, she bit her lip. The new Ranger laughed, a chilling laugh that on any other day Tommy and Kim would have recognized yet the distortion of her voice made it unknown to even them and shook her head.

"Rangers today, all the same. Jumping to conclusions, let's go Drago, we'll deal with them latter," the Ranger said and turned her back and walked away, they gasped as she disappeared in a colored light and the White Ranger followed the female Ranger, his light seemed to be a kaleidoscope of colors probably to do with White conducting all colors in a way.

"Man, what just happened?" Conner asked.

**xXx**

"Anything?" Tommy questioned Hayley, who was running scan after scan on the computer in regards to the White Ranger and Green Rangers. Kim sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Something was off about this, something about that Green Ranger rung bells in her head. She just didn't know what.

"Something doesn't feel right Tommy," Kim said and Tommy sighed.

"Nothing about this feels right Kim. I just hope Neveah gets home soon from Trent's," Tommy said and Kim nodded though she also shivered at her daughters name. She didn't know why though.

"Nothing, I can't get any readings on his and her genetic makeup. It's like the Ranger Powers bonded with their own DNA and it's all jumbled into one," Hayley replied, sighing.

"How's it going?" Conner asked as the three Rangers came their helmets under their arms.

As an answer, the computer began to beep and a screen came up showing the White Ranger teleporting into town along with the Green one. It seemed to them they worked as a team but the White one listened to the Green more like she lead him and he did most of the destroying while she stood mostly calm, waiting.

"Oh great, they're back," Ethan muttered.

"And looking for more trouble, no doubt," Kira added.

"You guys better get over there," Tommy stated. "Make sure they don't go completely medieval on any civilians."

"Right," Conner said and the three teens left. Kim looked at Tommy and then down at her brace.

"Hayley you ready to babysit Davie if we have to join them?" Kim asked and Hayley grinned nodding.

**xXx**

"Hey!" Conner yelled as they arrived. "Back so soon? Thought you made your point last time!"

"I've only just started," the White Ranger stated, turning to face them. "You want some more?"

With rallying cries they charged, and their opposing Ranger shook his head, grabbing his Drago Sword as they reached him. He sliced Ethan on the shoulder, and Kira on the side before reaching Conner, who tried to flip him over before the White Ranger sliced his chest and pushed him away.

Kira stepped in next, launching forward with synchronized kicks that he merely dodged, before twirling around her, sheathing his dagger and grabbing their wrists, pulling them in close and in a hard-to-get-out-of position.

He chuckled, tossing Kira into the oncoming Ethan. As the Rangers got to their feet, the White Ranger unsheathed his Drago Sword, forming a series of arrows again that he fired towards them, causing sparks and explosions to follow as they went crashing to the ground. "Weaklings."

He laughed darkly, running forward and kicking into a super speedy overdrive as he ran through the Rangers, slashing out with his Drago Sword. He formed a "X" on each of their chests before jumping away as the markings left by his weapon exploded.

Once again the Rangers found themselves on the ground, writhing in pain as the White Ranger emitted an evil chuckle. "That's gotta hurt."

"Hey, where is your partner?" Kira asked as she finally got to her feet. The others looked around as well and the White Ranger chuckled crossing his arms before the Rangers all gasped in pain as they were slashed with a weapon from a speeding green blur who came to stand in front of them, facing the White Ranger her weapon at her side. It was a long glaive like staff but instead of just one blade it had one on either side.

"I heard you mention me," the Green Ranger began as she turned leveling the double bladed glaive on her shoulder lazily much like the White Ranger did his Drago Sword. The bladed staff was only a little shorter then the Ranger – a little over five feet in height. "You missed me didn't you?" she continued laughing as they all got tho their feet.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Conner groaned, pushing himself to his feet as all three Rangers had smoke billowing up from them like dying fires. He extended a hand, helping Kira up as he spoke. "I tried to be nice, extending a little Ranger love, and this is what we get?"

"I'm not here to make friends," the White Ranger's annoyed voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Neither of us are Rangers," the Green Ranger said as a after thought shrugging.

"Then what is it?" Ethan asked. "What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know. All that's important right now is that there are three Rangers too many," he claimed, turning to face them." And we're here to change that."

"Drago stopped talking to them and attack already," the Green Ranger said with a sigh as she shook her head and walked towards the White Ranger and placed a hand on his shoulder and turned her head as if to look at the Rangers as a flurry of arrows were let loose on them. She smirked.

"Good, I just love the sound of pain in the evening," Neve spoke - though the other Rangers had no idea it was her.

"That's it!" Conner snapped, looking at the White and Green Rangers as the Green one turned around and leaned into the White Rangers side her head practically resting on his shoulder as if she was board. It looked odd, considering the white one did not seem to mind and even welcomed it and considering they were evil.. "Bring it!"

They rushed forward and the White Ranger looked at the Green one and they seperated. While Neve handled Kira, Trent handled Conner and Ethan. He quickly slashed Ethan, and then Conner. As he pushed the latter two away, Conner came back and he blocked these with his sword, smashing it against his wrists and the Red Ranger cried out in pain, stumbling backwards.

Kira was fighting the Green Ranger who almost seemed to know how Kira fought as she blocked and dodged gracefully and twirled her double bladed glaive menacingly but it never touched Kira.

"What's the deal with you and Whitie over there?" Kira asked as her Ptera grips were locked with the base of the other Rangers Para glaive. "You two together?"

The Green Rangers eyes narrowed and she growled before pushing the Yellow Ranger back and kicking her hard in the gut.

Kira probably shouldn't have taunted the Evil Green Ranger who was taking pity on the girl and had yet to use her glaive on her. At least she hadn't until the Green Ranger laughed she caught Kira's wrist in her left hand and twisted it before spinning her glaive and slashing at Kira three times sending her back onto the ground.

"Not so bright are you Yellow Ranger," Green Ranger asked chuckling darkly as she twirled her glaive and titled her head at the yellow clad girl.

A bit away from them the White Ranger laughed as he flipped backwards and away from the Blue and Red Rangers, only to have Ethan and Conner come running. He dispatched them, quickly enough. And he soon laughed as the other Rangers began to push themselves to their feet again as the Green Ranger rested her glaive back against her shoulder and back up to be at his side once again. "That should do it."

In apparent pain, the Rangers stood before him, attempting to make the best of the situation and remain in their dignity, keeping their fighting stances.

"Think we're just gonna walk away?" Kira snapped, who appeared to be the most hurt of the three, she drew her Thundermax Laser, pointing it ahead refusing to give up. "Not gonna happen!"

She fired off a blast, only to have the green one sigh and place a hand on the White ones almost like she cared.

"Don't Drago, she's mine," the Green Ranger said and the White one, obviously Drago and probably called that for his dinosour nodded, not even hesitating.

"Whatever you say Para," he replied and steped back some as she moved froward and spun the bladed glaive in front of her.

"Say goodnight Yellow Ranger," she said and the blade moved faster before she slashed at the air and a green orb like ball stayed in front of her but seemed to have wild winds inside.

"Para Glaive...Tornado strike!" she spoke calmly before pointing her weapon at Kira and speaking one word. "Fire!" the orb rushed forward faster then even Conner's super speed and slammed into Kira and encased her in it and the wind inside acted like blades as sparks flew. Soon the orb faded and she flipped through the air and crashed onto the pavement her suit smoking once more. Glaring fiercely at the Green Ranger, Conner stood and drew his laser while Ethan made sure Kira was alright.

"That's it, _now_ you're dead!" he yelled, aiming his laser.

"Wait, don't!" a morphed Tommy called, running up and lowering Conner's firing arm despite his protests. Kim appeared behind him as well after helping Ethan help Kira up.

"What are you doing?" Conner inquired.

"We don't know what they're capable of," Tommy said. Kim nodded in agreement as she glared at the two Rangers. She knew what seeing the two perversions of Tommy's favorite and most treasured Rangers color did to him. Though it hit home more so with the Green Ranger considering now he wasn't the only evil green ranger in the Ranger history.

"They've got powers we might not be able to deal with," Kim told them as she looked at them before Tommy turned to the two evil rangers.

"We don't wanna hurt you…" he began.

"Speak for yourself," Ethan muttered but both decided to ignore it.

"Why are you here?" Tommy asked.

"Why am I here?" the White Ranger pondered aloud. "Lemme see…to destroy you."

"I wounder what color they'll bleed? Red, Black, Maroon, Blue, Yellow and...oh I guess that's it. Personally I want to see the Yellow one scream," the Green one said with a laugh and the two elder Rangers winced. This Ranger seemed to have experience, either she had been evil before or was practically dark before this.

"That does it!" Ethan cried, and he and Kira drew their Thundermax Sabers, running forward despite Tommy and Kim's protests. They locked swords with their opponent, but as they began a duel, he quickly showed more swordsmanship, besting them both and causing sparks to fly as he slashed them across arm and chest.

"I love it when he gets protective," the Green Ranger or Para as they had heard the white one call her said as she shook her head and crossed her arms and followed him as the two other Rangers fell from the side of the raised parking lot building to the street below, where they recovered a moment as the White and Green Rangers landed nearby.

"Nice flight?" he taunted.

"They're _so_ going down!" Kira stated, hearing Ethan agree as he clenched his fists. They got up and rushed forward, but it wasn't long before the Blue Ranger, and then the Yellow Ranger, were thrown backwards into cars, nearly breaking the windshields.

"Pathetic," he spat, walking towards the hurt Rangers. "You're no match for me."

"Ethan?" Kira asked "Thoughts?"

"Got it covered!" he cried, summoning his Tricera Shield.

"Good call," she nodded, holding the daggers that appeared back in her hands. "Ptera Grips!"

The rushed forward, leaping into the air with their attacks. As their weapons connected with the White and Green Ranger's raised arm, power was suddenly sucked from them and into what appeared to be their morphers.

"Can't…hold…on," Kira muttered as her power was suctioned into the Green Rangers morpher, before she and Ethan were thrown back and onto the pavement, where they lay, exhausted, demorphed forcefully. "Okay…that so wasn't what I had in mind."

"Looks like game over," Ethan groaned.

"Not yet," she shook her head, looking up to see the Black and Maroon Ranger arrived.

"Kira! Ethan!" Tommy called, rushing forward and bringing his Brachio Staff down through the air. The White Ranger merely brought up the morpher, making Tommy's weapon crash down on it, before grinning behind his mask.

"I'll take yours too!" he chuckled as Tommy was lifted into the air by the force of the energy drain. Seconds later, he too got to say hello to the pavement, before powering down.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled and raised her Stega Crossbow and fired the crossbow from a long distance not making the same mistake as the others. The Green Ranger sighed and rolled her eyes before slashing her glaive and sending the three arrows back at the stunned Maroon Ranger who flew back and hit a wall before falling down and demorphing.

"I thought you at least might be a challenge," the Green Ranger said sighing. It made Kimberly wounder if she knew the Green Ranger. They really had not seen much of her fighting style as she let the White Ranger do most of the heavy lifting.

As the White Ranger's attention was on the four demorphed Rangers, he didn't see Conner come barreling into him. He was knocking sideways with them and his partner gasped and turned raising an eyebrow and wondering if she should do anything to help.

She knew though she had nothing to worry about with the White Ranger, the Red Ranger was no match for the White clad Ranger, and watched as he knocked the Red Ranger into a construction site sign. But the Ranger didn't stay down and Neve rolled her eyes and sighed turning to look where the Maroon Ranger had moved over to the Black one.

"Time for answers!" Conner snapped. "Now!"

The White Ranger rushed forward, and the Green Ranger watched as her partner threw Conner into a concert wall but he still refused to stay down and attacked again."You're really pissing off the wrong guy. I'm giving you one last chance."

Ignoring his words, the White Ranger slipped away from his grasped, slashing Conner across the chest and kicking his backwards forcefully. He too hit the concrete wall again, and fell to the ground before powering down, clutching at his shoulder in pain.

"You were saying?" his opponent laughed, towering above the pair. Kira, slightly less hurt than Conner, stood on her feet, helping the Red Ranger up just as the others arrived.

"You okay?" she asked, allowing him to use her shoulder as support as he used Ethan's as well.

"Yeah, I think so," he nodded weakly.

"Kim?" Tommy asked as his wife joined him by his side. She looked up at him and nodded. Truthfully she was sore in places she hadn't been sore in since he'd been the Evil Green Ranger when they were teenagers.

"You've been warned Power Rangers, stay outta our way or be destroyed!" the Green Ranger spat and with that the two Rangers disappeared in their own color vortex like ways. Leaving the teens and their mentor totally confused.

"Guys, we've got big trouble," Tommy sighed.

"What was your first clue Tommy?" Kim asked sighing.

**xXx**

"It wasn't supposed to go this way," Ethan commented as they sat on the steps in the basement Ranger Base. "Was it?"

"An Evil White and Green Ranger?" Tommy asked as they all sat on the steps in defeat. Tommy stood up along with Kim and shook their head. "No, but it's been known to happen,"

"Like with you and Neveah?" Conner asked and they all looked at him and Tommy sighed and nodded.

"Hey were is Neve?" Ethan asked and they all shrugged. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"It isn't her, it can't be. She's at Trent's working on her Art skills," Kim said defending her daughter and ignoring what she did know.

"So, what do we do?" Kira asked.

"How are we supposed to fight them if we can't get near them?" Conner added.

Tommy sighed. "We figure out who this is, and what they want, before it's too late."

"We also have to help them. Ranger are never Evil on their own choice," Kim said and though the teens were hesitant they nodded in agreement.

**xXx**

"Whoa…," Devin breathed as he and Cassidy were stopped short at the sight of a seemingly hurt White and Green Rangers stumbling off into an alleyway.

"I didn't know they came in white and green—whoa!" Devin gasped as Cassidy suddenly pushed him forward, intent upon following the new Rangers that had just appeared out of nowhere.

From around the alleyway corner, the White Ranger as well as the Green Ranger who tried to fight it fell over, and powered down into a bewildered and confused Trent and Neve. They stood up, dusted themselves off and and looked at each other before they headed towards the way out – before crashing into Cassidy and Devin.

"Did you see them? Did they come this way?" Cassidy inquired hurriedly.

"Who?" Trent frowned.

"The White Ranger! And that pretty Green Ranger! They were here; I know it!" Trent and Neve looked confused though Neve for a different reason. There was a White and Green Ranger now? She was so confused and her head hurt so much.

"Naw, I-I didn't see anybody," Trent answered.

"Hello, how could you not?" she snapped. "Oh whatever!"

She groaned, stalking off in search of her two missing Rangers. "Sorry dudes, see ya!" Devin apologized before running off after her.

"Devin, he's gone!" Cassidy whined and Trent leaned back against the building as they left, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"What happened to us Trent?" Neve asked as she looked at the older boy who looked at her and spoke.

"I have no idea Neve."


	9. Multicolored Thunder: Part II

**A/N: Okay guys here is part two of Multicolored Thunder. Also I have a Graphic of what Neve's Para Glaive looks like so to get a better idea go to my profile and you'll find it there. The first part is sort of a flashback like thing from the day before when this whole thing began a look at what happened when she returned home from Trent's and then we go into the next day and how Neve slowly realizes what is happening to her and Trent. **

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 9: Multicolored Thunder: Part II.**

**Day before:**

Neve groaned as she trudged into the house her head still pounding and her movement sluggish. She didn't know what had happened to her, all she knew was that something terrible had happened to her and Trent in that hour of missing time.

"Oh thank god! Where have you been Neveah?" Kimberly asked as she crashed into Neve making her fall back against the wall unable to handle the weight of her small mother. Tommy watched with worried eyes and sighed as she moved forward to smile at his daughter.

"Mom, I'm fine. I was at Trent's, you know that," Neve told her mother as she pushed the smaller woman off her. Tommy frowned, it wasn't like Neve to do that. She was just as hyper and loving as her mother most the time and she had never once in her life pushed a person off of her when they were hugging her or otherwise. Kim frowned but shook her head, there was a logical explanation for her weird behavior she was sure.

"Neve are you alright?" Kim asked as she moved to feel her daughter forehead only to be shaken off as Neve moved to the stairs and move up them. Tommy and Kim both watched in slight shock as she turned and spoke.

"I'm sorry mom, I just don't feel to well right now. I'm going to bed," she said and Tommy sighed as he pulled Kim into his side. Kim looked up at him and blinked.

"It can't be happening again, can it?" Kim asked and Tommy knew what she meant. He shook his head before replying.

"No, it isn't possible. She was with Trent, and maybe she is just getting sick."

**xXx**

**Present Day:**

"This energy should activate the Dino Zord egg," the White Ranger said proudly as he used his morpher to zap the large white egg in front of him. It had glowing red orbs on it, and black spikes covered it, so it resembled his uniform. "Soon you'll be ready for you debut."

"I can hardly wait, you do remember the plan right?" the Green Ranger asked as she stepped to his side from the shadows. The White Ranger didn't turn but nodded.

"Of course, after this we destroy the former Crimson Ranger," he replied and Neve nodded chuckling. Yes, without that blasted Crimson Ranger in her way no one would stop her or Trent. She clinched her fist, it was his fault she had been locked away back inside her good counterparts mind the last two times she would be damned if it happened again. She looked at her new morpher and smirked. She may not be pink but she found she quite liked this green dino gem.

Neve watched as her partner picked up the dino egg, regarding it greedily and she chuckled. "When this opens, there will only be two colors left in the rainbow…"

**xXx**

Neve sat on the end of her bed with her head in her hands, her bedroom door locked so no one could get in without her permission. She groaned as she looked up her face was sweaty and she looked like she'd been down with a severe fever or illness which was kicking her butt. In a since she was, the evil of her dino gem was slowly infecting her civilian form and making the part of her which she always tried to deny stronger. Nix, as she had taken to calling this part of her, the part that had been created when she became the Pink Spirit Ranger was talking to her now days. Before yesterday she could never speak to the evil inside of her but Nix was getting closer to the surface and it hurt.

"I hope this isn't what I think it is," Neve spoke as she looked at the silver brace on her wrist with a emerald green gem set in the center.

_'You know it is Neveah, your the Green Ranger – we are the Green Ranger.'_ Neve groaned as Nix's words came to her and she shook her head as the gem began to flow softly and she stood up slowly. As she began to walk slowly to the door her eyes widened and the glow began to become brighter as she saw the Green Ranger in her minds eye taunting the Rangers. She gasped and fell to the floor groaning as she lay on her stomach.

"I won't let this rule me, I can fight this," she muttered as she began to crawl to the door but the glow flashed again and her head split open in pain and she turned over onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. She breathed in slowly as she looked at the bracelet on her wrist.

"I'm sorry Mom, dad, I don't know if I can fight this," she whispered and everything went black for her.

**xXx**

"Hey, have you guys seen Trent?" Hayley asked as she approached Ethan, and Kira, who sat at the Café's bar. "I'm a little worried, he hasn't shown up and he's never—"

"Ahem."

"Late," she grinned, turning around to see Trent. Only, he looked horrible.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "I just had a…"

"Are you okay?" Kira frowned worriedly.

"Yeah you look like you've seen Grippleshank," Ethan pointed out.

"Who?" Trent was puzzled.

"From 'Black Knight's Castle'. It just came out last week," Ethan stated. "Grippleshank is like this massive dude with black eyes and yellow teeth. He spits this toxic stuff that dissolves you if you look at him."

"Okay…," Trent said slowly and shook his head.

"I'll watch out for him," Trent promised. "Now, back on planet reality, I got a lotta work to do."

Hayley nodded and he walked off, leaving the three to watch him go. "You know, technically, if he'd seen Grippleshank, he wouldn't be here to tell you about it," Hayley said as she grinned at the speechless Ethan.

"Hmm," Ethan pondered, nodding as he finally got his speech back. "Good point."

"Hey, don't feel bad," Kira smirked. "That's why her name's on the wall."

It was then their Dino Gems beeped and the two Rangers groaned.

"That better not be him again. I'm still getting gravel outta my hair from last time," Kira complained.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Ethan told her, walking ahead. "Let's go!"

Hayley waved to them as they left, and then turned to see Trent nearly crash into a table and drop the tray of glasses he held. Flashes of the White Ranger went through his mind, and his eyes rolled upwards as he fell.

Hayley rushed over as a few glasses went crashing down and broke, sliding across the floor.

"If you didn't wanna bus tables," she smiled weakly. "All you had to do was say so."

"I'm really sorry, Hayley," Trent sighed as she helped him to his knees. "I just lost it for a second."

He made a move to go pick up the broken pieces, but she stopped him. "Sit," she ordered. "I've got it."

She helped him to his feet and made him sit on a chair just behind them. "I hate to get all bossy on you, but I think I'm gonna order you to take some time off."

"No, no, I'm fine," he assured her.

"Look, I have a strict glassware budget I have to adhere to. I can't afford any more breakage today."

"You're probably right…after all, you are, smart."

"My parents will be glad to hear my M.I.T education hasn't gone to waste," she said and smiled, helping him up to his feet. "C'mon."

Reluctantly, he headed towards the door. "Call me later to tell me if you're alright."

"Yeah," he nodded, and walked out. He had to talk to Neve about this, she was the only one he could trust right now.

**xXx**

Kira, Conner and Ethan all filed into the lair and stood behind Tommy and Kim. "Hey, Dr.O, Mrs. O." Ethan greeted. "We came as soon as we got the message."

"Good there is something you should see," Kim said looking up at them before turning back to the screen.

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is," Kira pleaded, looking down at Tommy who gave her a apologetic look and shook his head.

"Not quite, but look at this," Tommy told them, pointing towards one of the computer screens. It zoomed in on a Dino egg, one that was white with black spikes and red orbs.

"It looks like it's ready to pop!" Ethan said.

"It is," Tommy affirmed.

"Hey, what about that one?" Conner inquired, pointing at another screen as the camera zoomed in.

"Dino Zord eggs are all over the place!" Kira exclaimed.

"Hey, you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asked, chuckling.

"How do they come up with this stuff?" Conner shook his head incredulously, looking to his girlfriend who shrugged a amused smile on her face.

"Conner, Kira, you go to the warehouse," Tommy stated.

"Ethan, you come with me to the docks," Tommy stated. "We can talk about your Dino-Easter theory."

"What about Mrs. O?" Kira asked and Kim smiled at them.

"Davie is still getting over his cold, I'm staying here unless needed," she said and Kira nodded.

**xXx**

"This makes no sense!" Conner groaned as he and Kira walked through the warehouse. He had one of the large scanners in hand, but it didn't seem to be picking up anything as he made it pan the room.

"Are you getting anything?" Kira inquired.

"I dunno how to read this thing," he sighed, shaking his head and giving up on scanning. "Why didn't he give Ethan geek duty?"

"Here," Kira offered, taking it from him. "Lemme see that."

Conner sighed gratefully and she panned the room, watching the small screen on the device. It suddenly went off beeping and she smiled.

"It's coming from there!" Kira said and the pair took of coming to a stop in front of a tunnel-like section of the warehouse with no lights.

"Why does it always have to be a creepy abandoned place?" Kira asked.

"I don't know," Conner said shaking his head. "Look, let's just get it and get outta here."

The two nodded and ran off down the creepy abandoned section of the warehouse, Kira in front as she went where the scanner told her. They stopped abruptly when they spotted bright golden lights coming from around a corner.

"Well," Kira stated, looking up at Conner. "At least we know it's not abandoned."

"Aw, terrific," he muttered, seeing the White Ranger advance towards the egg, shooting a golden and white blast out from his morpher as they leaned around the corner to see what was happening. Realizing they were out in the open, he grabbed onto Kira's arm and pulled her back around the corner.

"White Ranger, great why'd it have to be him?" Conner asked.

"Would you rather it be the Green one?" Kira asked, as she rubbed her chest, she was still sore from the attack the Green Ranger threw at her. It seemed she didn't like Yellow very much.

"No," Conner said without hesitation. Though he would prefer neither.

"Well, d'you wanna try talking to him?" Kira asked.

"How 'bout we just morph, kick his butt, and steal his egg instead," Conner suggested.

"Yeah," Kira smiled, nodding. "I like that better."

The two teens jumped out from their hiding spot, facing the White Ranger in fighting stances. He noticed them, and scoffed. "I don't have time to play Rangers. I'm busy. Now go!"

He sent a flurry of Laser Arrows in their direction, and since they were caught off guard, they were thrown backwards as the projectiles connected, sending volts of shock through their bodies. Pushing himself to his feet, Conner glared at the Ranger as he helped Kira up.

"We're not here to play," he stated through clenched teeth. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Kira nodded, and their Dino Gems turned into their morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"Ready to get this poser?" Conner asked them.

"Way ahead of you," Kira said and nodded and together the Rangers rushed towards their enemy. The latter merely took off to meet them in Superspeed, twisting his Drago Sword through the air and slashing at them wildly as he went by, over and over again.

He reappeared in the air in front of them, where he delivered a powerful kick that sent them all sprawling to the end of the corridor. "Best two outta three?" he taunted, his sword slung over his shoulder lazily as they got to their feet.

"Let's finish it," Conner clenched his fists upset that this Ranger had hurt Kira. He ran forward the attack the White Ranger, while Kira's morphers went off.

"_Guys, you've got bad news coming your way_," Hayley stated over the com-link.

"Worse than this?" Kira asked, looking up to see Conner get smashed into the wall. Everything around them began to shake.

"Just what we need," Conner muttered as he stood up, only to be kicked back into a pile of boxes. Angry, Kira rushed forward, summoning her Ptera Grips and going head-to-head against the White Ranger. She lasted slightly longer than Conner before she too was in boxes, but she figured the White one was ether playing with her or had been given order by the Green one to lay off her. Something told Kira the Green Ranger had it out for her, and she really didn't know why.

Conner got to his knees, placing a hand on Kira's shoulder as she sat there, holding her side.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked, gritting his teeth against his own pain.

"Just great," she muttered, looking up at their opponent.

"You guys aren't even a challenge," the White Ranger mused. "Take a hike before you really get hurt."

"Not a chance," Conner shook his head.

"Yeah, we're not leaving without that egg," Kira vowed.

"We can stay here and fight, but I thought you'd wanna save this city," the White Ranger taunted, twirling his Drago Sword in his hands.

"I hate to admit it…but he's got a point," Kira began, looking up at Conner.

"We'll finish this later," Conner vowed, keeping a hand on Kira's shoulder as he glanced from her up to

"Let's go!" he said and Kira nodded and together they ran off. "Good answer," the White Ranger chuckled. "Leave me and my egg alone."

"Great job Drago, sending them right where I want them," Neve spoke as she walked over to him chuckling, her arms crossed lazily. Trent looked over at his partner and chuckled nodding.

"You should go, they might try and tame your egg," he said and Neve groaned.

"Never say that again, it just wrong." Neve looked at him and knew he was smirking under his helmet and she rolled her eyes. "But when your right, your right. I'll see you latter, play nicely," she told him and summoned her para glaive and slammed it onto the ground disappearing in her standard flash of green. He shook his head, she was always the show off.

**xXx**

"I'm getting some seriously strong readings Dr. O," Ethan stated as Tommy pulled the Jeep to a stop by the docks.

"Let's check it out on foot," Tommy told him, getting out of the car.

"That egg has to be around here somewhere," Ethan scanned the area, watching the machine in his hands with interest. "This thing's going nuts!"

"That doesn't sound good," Tommy commented as an alarm went off nearby. From the industrial building on the docks, all the workers came running and screaming. Tommy stopped one in his tracks.

"You guys alright?"

"There's…There's a giant…thing! I dunno what it is but it's coming this way!" he stumbled over his words before running off.

"C'mon!" Tommy told Ethan, and together they ran off towards the building. They skidded to a stop in between two warehouses, watching as a huge green Zord stomped by. "Looks like we got here just in time."

"Now what?" Ethan frowned, looking up at the towering creature.

"_He's all yours, guys_," Hayley's voice came in over Tommy's morpher. "_It's the Parasaurzord._"

"So what do we do?" Ethan asked and Tommy frowned before moving forward some.

"Easy fella," Tommy stated as , as the Parasaurzord made its bouts of protest and excitement snapping it scissor like tail and hands together.

"There you guys are," Kira stated as she and Conner skidded to a stop behind them.

"We found that egg," Conner reported. "Only problem is, so did the White Ranger. He's trying to hatch it!"

"So what do we do about this thing?" Kira asked pointing the Zord. Tommy was about to speak when the a flash of green appeared in front of them and the Green Ranger appeared her glaive at her side held like a regular staff would be only this one was slightly shorter then the Ranger and green – both light and dark mixed together with gold on the hilt of each blade and had emeralds at the base and then three in the middle of the staff part.

"You can stay away from Zord," the Ranger said sweetly and the Rangers all back up. Tommy glared and they gasped as the Green Ranger raised her morpher and the ruby eyes of her morpher glowed.

"That's right friend, you fight for me," the Ranger said and Tommy turned to the other two Rangers.

"You guys stay here and deal with this," Tommy stated, before looking at Ethan. "Ready?"

"Right!" Ethan nodded, and together they morphed.

"Zords are on the way," Tommy promised before he ran off. The Brachiozord then came lumbering down the streets, opening up panels. Kira's Zord flew out of the top, and Conner's jumped out from the left, skidding down a ramp and Ethan's came out the back, thundering down the length of the tail.

Their Zords came running towards them, and the Rangers ran to meet , they jumped into the air and into their Zords.

"Tyranno Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

Their Zords joined together, forming the Thundersaurus Megazord and they went to find today's annoying opponent.

"You think you've got what it takes to drop the Angor?" the monster chuckled and the Green Ranger raised an eyebrow and cursed Mesogog. If only he could hold his patience she would have been through with these pest Rangers. She watched from the top of her new Zords head as the Megazord and Angor lumbered through the street towards one another, and met in the middle, crashing their weapons against one another.

"I've got you angor-d" it cackled, only to be kicked in the middle. It stumbled backwards, before being hit repeatedly with lasers. The monster wasn't done yet as it lunged forward.

"Tricera Punch!" Ethan called as it forced Angor back.

"Parasaurzord!" Conner called, and the Green Zord came hopping down the street. It took one super leap, replacing the left arm of the Megazord, which a part of the Tyrannozord had previously occupied.

As Angor thrust his sword arm forward, but the Parasaurzord came in handy like a pair of scissors, chopping it to pieces. It then proceeded in helping the Megazord chop every other part of the monster into pieces, and then Angor exploded. As soon as it did green lightning like bolts ripped through the megazord before the green zord detached and scampered off. Leaving the Megazord and Ranges shaken.

"Why did she help us?" Kira asked. It was a good question and one they didn't think they wanted to know the answer too.

Conner brought his morpher up, speaking into the com-link and signaling Tommy. "We've got this situation under control. How're you doing over there?"

**xXx**

"Got a little sidetracked," Tommy admitted. "But I'm heading back to the White Ranger now."

He broke connection and ran off down the abandoned hallway of the warehouse, reaching a staircase that seemed to go on forever. "They couldn't have had an elevator?" he muttered, after having descended at least three stories.

By the time he reached the doorway to witness a Zord break free of the white egg and grow as the White Ranger commanded – he was horribly out of breath. "Oh no!"

"Beautiful isn't it?" the Green Ranger asked almost pleasantly as she walked closer to the Black Ranger her head tilted and in her normal stance of arms lazily crossed. She seemed so familiar if only he could place it!

"Green Ranger! Why did you help my other Rangers? I saw you command the Parasaurzord to help them," Tommy asked hoping this meant there was a little good still left that he could reach. She laughed and shook her head.

"I like to think of it as helping myself. I don't want Mesogog to win, why let him destroy the Rangers when I want to so badly?" she asked and disappeared in her green light and he sighed before jumping out of the way of a concrete slab.

**xXx**

The three Rangers in the Megazord turned to look at the top of a warehouse building as a Dino shriek almost like the Pterazord's pierced the air. Atop the building was a white bird-like Dinozord, its red eyes focused on the Megazord as it let loose another cry.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ethan stated in awe.

"I'll give you one guess," Conner growled angrily.

"He must have hatched the Dinozord egg," Kira added. "I really don't like the look of this."

"Hello again, Rangers," the White Ranger called, jumping up onto the beak of the White Zord before them. "Well, what do you think? If you wear the suit, you gotta have the Zord, right?"

"Now, let's see what this bird can do!" the White Ranger stated, bringing up his morpher. "Dragozord! Activate!"

"You guys ready for this?" Conner inquired, keeping himself from sighing.

"I guess so…," Kira shrugged, not ready at all.

"Huh?" for once Ethan was lost.

"Let's do it!" the White Ranger stated, powering up his Dragozord.

Down on the ground Tommy had just run out of the building and found to his shock the Green Ranger sitting on a piece of concrete that had more then likely been through over here by the force of the Drago Zord awakening. She sat calmly her glaive resting beside her with her legs crossed.

"What are you up to?" Tommy asked as he stood in front of the Ranger who wore his old color in more then one way.

"Really, I expected better from you." she said and looked up at him her head tilted to the side slightly. "I'll give you three guess of who I am – just remember the first one doesn't count!" she said and chuckled at the Black Rangers obvious shock.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Tommy asked and the Ranger stood up picking up her glaive as she did.

"That's not how it works, now let fight maybe that will job your memory," the Green Ranger said laughing darkly before she ran forward and Tommy gasped and fell into a defense stance waiting for the fight to begin.

**xXx**

In Blue Bay Harbor Hunter is with Blake at the track at Storm Chargers when Tori comes running up to them. She looks sort of hysteric like at any moment she is about to tell them someone has died.

"Tor, what wrong baby?" Blake asked as he met the blonde. She looked at them with big blue eyes and spoke softly.

"I just got done talking with Sensei Wantanabe and Hikari. Sensei Hikari has been having dreams lately of Neve and green light along with a White Ranger. She recently got a better look into them..." Tori trailed off as tears filled her eyes. Hunter and Blake looked at each other before looking at Tori.

"Tori, is Neve alright?" Hunter asked, worried about his girlfriend. Tori shook her head.

"Have either of you seen the news? There is two evil Rangers in Reefside, a white one and a green one," Tori began and Hunter's eyes widened.

"No," he muttered and Blake bit his tongue as he understood what Tori and his brother were getting at.

"Sensei thinks the green one is Neveah! I came as soon as I could to tell you," Tori said and Hunter stared at them speechless. He couldn't believe it, not only might his girlfriend be a Ranger again but...Evil.

"Let's go back to Ops, there has to be something Cam can do to be sure it's Neve," Hunter said and the other Two Ninja's nodded and they all looked around before streaking back to Ninja Ops. Hunter knew one thing, this could get ugly, especially if the Reefside Rangers couldn't handle Neve because he knew her well enough to know her evil side saw him as a threat. He knew from his own time as a Evil Ranger that the only way to deal with a threat was to destroy them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you all liked it, that last scene in Blue bay just hit me last minute so hopefully it isn't too cheesy. Anyways thank you all for the Reviews and I look forward to hearing from you again.  
><strong>


	10. Multicolored Thunder: Part III

**A/N: So here is the last part of Multicolored Thunder. Neve will unfortunately be evil until Copy That much like Trent was but it won't be long in Real world time. A few chapters. The song in the beginning is by Killswitch Engage and is called 'Save Me'**. **Anyways enjoy, and R&R**.

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 10: Multicolored Thunder: Part III.**

**So much that I've done wrong it's an open book  
>I've done much more than my fair share of damage<strong>

Tommy dodged as the Green Ranger slashed at him with glaive and brought up his Brachio Staff to block another direct attack as she spun around and brought it back down on him. He glared from under his helmet and asked.

"Why are you doing this, we can help you!" he said and pushed the Ranger back. He watched as she back flipped to avoid stumbling and stood in front of him and laughed.

**What once was hidden now is crystal clear.**

**Transformation is within me  
>To break the cycle I must turn to you<br>What I lack I gain through your virtue I gain through you**

"I don't need help! Soon you shall all be destroyed and I shall rule along side Drago," Neve said and Tommy glared.

"What is he too you? You seem oddly loyal to him for an Evil Ranger," Tommy asked as he jumped a sweep kick and the fight continued. Punch, block, kick, jump, flip. On and on until the Green Ranger grabbed his wrist twisted and kicked him in the gut forcing him back as she let him go and spun slashing him in the chest and he fell to the ground hard.

"Such a stereotype, and if you must know I consider him my brother," she said and Tommy's eyes widened.

**Even when I fall will you still believe. **

**Even when I'm lost will you still believe**

**Shattered by the hate that I carry**  
><strong>Take me as I am and make me whole again<strong>  
><strong>I am lost without a purpose always consumed by self<strong>  
><strong>I freely give this calloused heart can you forgive me<strong>

**Even when I fall will you still believe**  
><strong>Even when I'm lost will you still believe<strong>  
><strong>Now I don't have much, will you save me<strong>  
><strong>But I'll give it all, will you save me<strong>

His thoughts ran away from him as things came back to him. The last battle with Lothor, the way the Pink Ranger would stand with her arms lazily crossed, the way her voice sounded, the laugh which was distorted by the helmet over her head as the Green Ranger. Her feeling sick yesterday, not coming home till late, not leaving her room today, then words.

_"It's no problem Trent, your practically family now that I've gotten to know you." _

_"Yep, I've adopted you into my circle of older brothers. A very select few, you should feel honored." _

Finally the way she seemed to know how they all fought, the way she herself tried to stay away from fighting as much as possible and then what he knew from the fight a moment ago. He stood up, and looked at the Green Ranger who simply stood looking at him as if waiting for him to make the first move.

"Neveah?" he asked. The Green Ranger laughed and nodded once as she began to walk towards him.

**I've made so many mistakes  
>And I've broken so many promises<br>I've searched inside and I'm empty  
>Will you save me Will you save me<strong>

**Even when I fall will you still believe**  
><strong>Even when I'm lost will you still believe<strong>  
><strong>Every time I fall will you save me<strong>  
><strong>Even when I fall will you save me<strong>

"Hello Daddy, it took you long enough," the Green Ranger said.

**xXx**

Above them the Megazord and the White Ranger's new Dragozord faced off as the White ranger himself stood on the beak/nose of his Zord.

"Dragozord, show these fools what you can do," he chuckled, jumping down onto a rooftop.

Flapping its wings and releasing another cry into the air, the Dragozord sent debris flying at the Thundersaurus. Standing and watching on the streets below, Dr. O cursed as the Megazord stumbled with all the wind, glass, roof tiles, cars and debris it was being battered with.

"Hey, no need to get crazy!" Conner yelled.

The Dragozord kicked off, flapping its wings furiously as it flew through the air towards the Megazord. Funneling forward, it smashed it's beak into the Thundersaurus several times, and the several more times, each time worse than the last as sparks flew madly around.

"They need help!" Tommy realized as he bit his lip and blocked an attack from Neve and brought him Brachio staff down on her chest making her stumble back in shock.

"I came as soon as I could," Kimberly said as she came running to his side. She clapped him on the shoulder and turned to look at the Green Ranger who was regaining her composure. "Tommy is that really?" Kim's voice cracked as the words got stuck in her throat. Tommy sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, Kim take the Dino Stegazord and help the others. I'll handle the Green Ranger," Tommy said still unable to call the Ranger his daughters name. He'd been through this before, he couldn't help but blame himself. He had lost the green and white gems, he had made these two Rangers what they are today. He knew the others would slap him for thinking like that, but he couldn't help but feel responsible. As his daughter pointed her glaive at him he sighed and the fight began between them as Kim went into action.

The purple-red Dinozord came running out of the Brachiozord as Kimberly called it and she gasped at what happened next.

"I was hoping you'd do that," the White Ranger announced, as the blade on his Drago Sword turned into a sort of white whip or chain that he then launched towards the Stegozord.

"Stegozord, you are under my command." And its eyes flashed a different color as the White Ranger lept into his Dragozord, a similar orb command center around him like those in the Megazord. "Dino Stegazord formation."

"Uh-oh," Kim said and sighed, watching as the Dragozord took off and flew towards the Stegazord, legs reaching out to grab it. "My zord!" she whined as she stamped her foot.

The two Zords combined, soon forming the Dino Stegazord.

"He stole the Stego!" Conner pointed out.

"I think I'm ready for him to take a hike," Kira muttered. "Hopefully get lost along the way."

"That's not a very nice way to treat the new guy at work," the White Ranger chuckled, as the Dino Stegazord swung a large sword made up of the Stegazord's tail at them, causing sparks when it connected with the Megazord's chest.

The Megazord stumbled back a few feet before squaring up and preparing to face off against the Dino Stegazord.

"Why are you doing this?" Kira inquired. "You're losing it."

"No, you're the one losing it," The White Ranger stated. "You're losing it to me."

Down below the Black, Maroon and Green Rangers had heard this conversation thanks to their morphers and communicators and the Black and Maroon watched as their daughter face palmed and shook her head sighing.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Drago about his comebacks. I've told him to leave the dirty humor at home!" she muttered and Tommy and Kim had to chuckle at this.

The Dino Stegazord attacks, knocking the Rangers back inside the cockpit. Struggling to keep their ground, the two Megazords circled each other.

"I say we go at him full on!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Tyranno Drill!" Conner yelled as he agreed with Ethan.

"Dino Stegazord Stinger!" the White Ranger countered and both attacks clashed in mid-air, but the resulting battle left the Thundersaurus behind as it stumbled backwards and in the following hit, it broke apart into it's individual Zords.

The Rangers fell out, hitting the ground hard and grunting in pain.

"Brutal," Kira hissed in pain, holding her shoulder as she struggled to sit up.

"Ahh, did the big mean Dragozord hurt the little Yellow Ranger?" Neve taunted as she smirked under her helmet and slashed at the Maroon Ranger who had been fighting her and made Kim fly back and hit the ground hard and she gripped her abdomen in pain.

"Are you guys alright?" Tommy asked, running up as the Rangers sat up and then checked on Kim who had landed only a few inches away from them.

"Yeah," Conner nodded. "But our Zords are seriously tweaked!"

"I'm fine Handsome," Kim groaned as stood up as they looked over at the Zords. Kim felt her heart break as she saw the Pterodactyl crying in pain and knowing her own zord had helped do that.

"That was just low," the Black Ranger said as they all got to their feet. Their Zords were on the ground now, crying out as their eyes flashed and then dimmed.

"Since when do they have bad Power Rangers?" Ethan frowned.

"Uh, duh, Dr. O and Neve are two of them," Kira said and Tommy and Kim sighed before Tommy looked at them and spoke.

"Speaking of Neveah," he began and turned to where they'd last seen the Green Ranger but she was gone and he looked around them but could find nothing.

"Yeah?" Kira asked and Tommy sighed.

"Neve is the Green Ranger," Kim told them for Tommy who looked away as if in shame. The teens all gasped and Kira placed a gloved hand over her mouth.

"No, it can't be!" she cried and Kim nodded.

"I'm afraid so, but we have bigger things to talk about right now. We'll finish this latter," Kim said and pointed to the Zords and the White Rangers. They gasped upon noticing that the Parasaurzord had begun to form with the Drago Zord and Stegazord.

"Great that is just what we need," Conner groaned.

The Dino Stegazord stood in the streets a little ways away, watching the fallen Zords. "Now, I'll take the rest of the Zords!" he cackled, holding up a glowing Drago Sword.

"No!" the Rangers yelled, but Kimberly had stepped forward with her morpher at the ready as she pressed a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked her.

"Trying to break the Stegazord away. No one messes with my zord!" Kim raged and if they could see her eyes they would have known they had flashed a deep red. An after effect of being turned evil on Maligore.

As part of the Dino Stegazord, the Stegazord's eyes began to glow as red lightening zipped across it, both the White and Maroon Rangers fighting for control. Suddenly, it broke away and the Dino Stegazord disassembled though the Dragozord and Parasaurzord themselves were enough to form a megazord it wasn't at full power of complete without the Stegazord. The Stegazord then proceeded in walking away from the half complete megazord.

"You'll pay for that," the White Ranger hissed angrily before the Dragozord and Parasaurzord split and as the Dragozord flew away they gasped as it's feet picked up the slightly smaller green zord and continued on.

"Good save, Mrs. O," Ethan cried.

"Thanks, but I doubt if it'll last, the White Ranger's power over the Stegazord is too strong. Obviously the three zords were meant to form their own megazord and my zord could be controlled by the White Ranger when I couldn't," Kim said sighing.

**xXx**

The White and Green Rangers appeared in the warehouse district after leaving their Zords.

"Huh?" He suddenly clutched his chest, glowing white and crackling with orange lightening. Unbeknownst to him, Devin came around the corner. At the same time the Green Ranger collapsed to her knees fighting to keep her morph. Not wanting to relinquish control as she glowed green and her lighting was the same ruby as her visor.

"It's…it's…you're the White Ranger! And the Green one too!" he stuttered excitedly, as he opened one of his bags and attempting to quickly pull out his camera. "Please, baby, don't do it just yet. Hand on Mr. Ranger and Ms. Ranger…"

As he struggled to get his camera ready, his head jerked up and smashed against a metal pipe. His eyes rolled upwards and he fell to the ground, having passed out. The camera landed beside him, pointing at the White Ranger as he demorphed and a moment latter so did Neve.

**xXx**

"Well, that was like, the worst day ever," Conner muttered, leaning against the computer chair that Kira sat in, attempting to spin lamely but couldn't.

"There's going to be a lot of days like this, guys," Tommy pointed out, walking past.

"Uh, what ever happened to the glass if half full?" Kira inquired.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't," Tommy stated. "But that's when you've gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys Rangers, become most important."

"That's nice and all but what are we going to do about Neve? Are you sure it's her?" Kira asked and Hayley sighed.

"Unfortunately we are now. Not only did she admit it to Tommy but I got a call from Cam an old teammate of Neve's." Tommy and Kim turned to Hayley in slight shock.

"You did, what did he want?" Kim asked.

"Sensei Hikari has been having some dreams lately. Being an Spirit Ninja one of their traits is Prophetic dreams. Some are better at then others and about a week ago Sensei Hikari began to dream of Neve in green light and a white light with a White Ranger in it. She didn't understand at first but then last night it became clear. The Green light covering Neve began to clear and it revealed the Green Ranger. Just to be sure Cam was able to match DNA were I could not. The Green Ranger is definitely Neveah," Hayley explained and they all sighed.

"You're right," Conner sighed, nodding. "What can we do? Can't Neve's teammates come talk some since into her? I mean they've done this before."

"It's to dangerous, they can't morph anymore and Neve can," Kimberly said. Hayley nodded.

"Not to mention Cam told me it was taking everything they had to force Hunter to stay put. It's extra dangerous for him because Neve sees him as a threat to her. The last two times she's been evil he's been one of the main things that brought her back. Along with Davie...but I don't think he is in much danger this time. David that is." Hayley stopped and caught her breath.

"Last two times she was under a spell this time it looks to me and Cam like the gem was corrupted and is making them evil. Right now it doesn't appear like her civilian form is evil...yet. The longer we take to free her of the Dino Gem, the more likely we might not be able to break it's hold on her," Hayley finished. Tommy sighed and looked to his Rangers.

"Go have a little fun," he suggested. "Ethan, isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?"

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer," he confessed, his shoulders dropping.

"I know what you mean," Kira agreed. "I haven't picked up my guitar in days."

"Go on," Tommy stated. "Teachers orders."

As they nodded hesitantly and walked off, he kept up a smile, but once the doors to the Ranger Base closed, it dropped. "Enjoy yourselves now, because this is only going to get worse."

"Tommy what are we going to do about Neve?" Kim asked.

"We watch her, try to help her, we can't give up. I swear I am getting sick of having to see my daughter go through this," Tommy said shaking his head as his daughters words from a month before came to him.

"_It wasn't that I can't trust you!" he remembered shouting. _

_"Really, because it sure seems like it to me. I understand though, why trust me I tend to turn evil every few months." _

**xXx**

Conner toyed with the opposing players on the field, kicking it around them and practically running in circles with the rest of his team. It took him little to no effort to race from one end of the field to the other, passing it to other players now and then, before scoring.

While rejoicing with the rest of the team, he spotted Trent sitting on a bench a ways away with his head in his hands. "Hey, how long's that guy been sitting there?" he asked a fellow teammate of his.

"Don't know, didn't really notice," he shrugged before running off to play.

"Hey, Trent!"

"Huh?" the Cyberspace busboy looked up confused. He was meeting Neve latter to discuss this, what was happening to them but he had gotten tired and decided to sit down.

"Are you alright?" the soccer star inquired as his counterpart rubbed his head. He was pale and sweaty, and his eyes looked swollen, as if he'd missed a lot of sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, but it was a lie obviously. He clearly didn't look it and Trent knew this as he looked up at a slightly blurry Conner.

"No offense, dude, but you don't look fine," Conner stated, reaching out to pat his shoulder but the other teen knocked it away.

"No! I'm just taking a rest."

"Maybe I should call your dad or something."

"No, don't! Just leave me alone!" he snapped, and with that he was gone, pushing Conner aside as he ran off. Conner's teammate returned, frowning.

"You know that guy?" he inquired.

"Yeah, from school. Look, I better go check on him.

"Dude, forget it, he's gone!"

"I'll see you guys next time," Conner promised, running off in the direction Trent had gone.

Conner jogged down the path surrounded by grass and trees, looking around for traces of Trent. He knew he shouldn't have changed out of his soccer gear before going after him.

Shrugging, he noticed a small cliff that led down to the river with a small stony beach. Looking around and noticing no other path, he figured it was as good as any.

"Trent!" he yelled, jogging off towards the cliff and looking over the edge. "I know he went this way."

Appearing out of nowhere was the White Ranger, jumping through the air and knocking Conner off the cliff. The latter attempted to morph in the air, and he managed, but couldn't land on his feet before it finished, and thus met the earth with his face or helmet thankfully.

The White Ranger somersaulted overhead, landing further down the beach as Conner got up off the ground, groaning. "Oh great, it's you again. Were is your other half?" Conner asked forgetting for a moment that said other half was his friend and almost little sister.

"She has bussiness elsewhere. Tell you what," the White Ranger began. "This time I'll give you sporting chance."

He pulled out his Drago Sword, and threw it away, where it landed in between them but slightly off to the side point down. Conner nodded, his hands baling into fists.

"You're going down!" he shouted, adopting a fighting stance.

"Oh, really?" he chuckled, before running super fast, hitting Conner a few times and knocking him to the ground within seconds. "Looks like it's you that's down."

"That's it," Conner groaned, getting up. He whipped out his Thundermax Blaster, pointing it towards the White Ranger.

"Can't fight me without a weapon, huh?"

Hesitating, Conner decided that his opponent had thrown away his weapon, so he did the same, tossing his Thundermax Blaster aside. "Why do we have to fight? We're both Rangers!"

"You're good; I'm evil," the White Ranger stated. "It's a pretty simple concept."

He rann at Conner and Conner meeting the White Ranger half way. They threw punch after punch, kick after kick, before knocking one another backwards and smashing onto the ground.

**xXx**

_C'mon, there has to be something I can do for Neve and whoever the White Ranger is…_Tommy thought to himself, typing away at the super computer. Some advantage they could gain over him would even be welcome at this point. As he continued to concentrate on this, he didn't notice as Kira came up next to him.

"Hey," Kira breathed and he looked up.

"Kira," he frowned saying this.

"Y'know, that whole have fun thing, well…kinda tough when the fate of the world is hanging in the balance," Kira said and sighed.

"Should've known you'd have a tough time with that," Tommy nodded, sighing as well.

"She's not the only one," Ethan stated, coming in as well.

Just then the alarm went off, and an upgraded version of Angor appeared onscreen. He was giant-sized again, and the Rangers rolled their eyes.

"Man, didn't we already kill him?" Ethan asked.

"Apparently, he wasn't dead enough," Kira muttered.

"Well you guys have good timing," Tommy stated. "Hope Conner isn't having too much fun."

The alarm beeped again and as an answer, the screen shifted to the image of Conner, morphed, lying on the ground. He raised his morpher, bringing the communicator closer.

"_Hey, Dr. O, I'm in trouble here_," he wheezed, out of breath.

"I think it just got worst too," They heard Neve speak as they watched the Green Ranger appear next to the White Ranger on screen.

"Hang on, Conner," Tommy nodded. "I'll send some back-up."

On the viewing screen, Conner nodded as well, before swiftly rolling out of the way. White boots crunched into the dirt where he'd been and the camera panned upwards, revealing the White Ranger and then a few feet away the laughing Green Ranger.

"I've had about enough of them!" Kira hissed, fists clenching. She wanted to help them, really she did but she didn't like seeing her boyfriend get pounded on.

"Okay, Kira, looks like we'll have to deal with Angor ourselves," Tommy told them. "Ethan go help Conner. Let's do it!"

They got up, and position themselves in a row and Morphed as Kim sighed and took Tommy's spot at the computer.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

**xXx**

"Going down," the White Ranger smirked, swinging his foot out and catching Conner's leg, thus tripping him. He groaned as he fell crashing to the ground – again. "Look what I found."

In the palm of his hand he summoned a Thundermax Saber. Stumbling to his feet and holding a curse or two under his breath, Conner held his shoulder. "You're out of your mind!"

"Now, now. Let's not judge, especially since I have the sword."

"Wait!" Neve said and they both turned to her to see her holding her bladed weapon and before either could say anything she raced forward at the same speed as the White Ranger could use and slashed at Conner repeatedly and flipped away to land with her back to him as he fell to the ground. She was beside the White Ranger who clapped and nodded.

"Nicely done Para," the White Ranger said and then turned to the Red Ranger who once again standing.

"I never did like Red," the Green Ranger said though technically she simply didn't like Red Rangers or Crimson Rangers for that matter.

"My turn," the White Ranger said and rushed forward, attacking the Red Ranger with the sword, hitting him across the chest several times. Struggling against the hits, Conner managed to grab onto his opponent's wrist. "This is getting old. Let's finish it once and for all."

He raised his sword, hitting Conner a few times for every small hit he took, and sparks flew as the Red Ranger fell to the ground again. Holding his chest and shoulder that screamed with pain, he was on his knees as the White Ranger held up the Thundermax Laser.

"It also comes as a handy laser," he smirked, aiming it at Conner. "Later, bro."

"Oh this is better then passions," Neve said as she chuckled and clapped excitedly.

Several white lasers shot from the Thundermax, blasting into Conner with waves of excruciating pain. Explosions went off behind him as some shots missed, but those that hit their mark brought him straight to the ground, crying out in pain.

"I love it when a plan goes accordingly," Neve said sweetly as she leaned into the White Rangers side much like she had the day before during the second fight between Evil Rangers and Good Rangers.

Conner lay face-down on the ground, fires burning in the gravel behind him. He tried pushing himself up, but at the moment it was no use, so he stopped trying, attempting to gather his strength.

"It's over," the White Ranger chuckled, walking over.

"No!" Conner groaned out.

"Don't even bother," the Green Ranger taunted. "You'll just lose again anyway."

_Stupid arrogant jerk…he's so full of himself… and Neve isn't much better. Ow..is that what I sound like at times? No wounder it took me all of freshmen year to get Kira to go out with me. _Conner thought bitterly. No wounder it took the Ninja Storm team so long to help Neveah, she fights dirty. He thought as a after though as he was kicked onto his back by the green ranger.

"Huh?" the Rangers still standing frowned as Conner's fists clenched and he slowly got to his feet.

"It is _so_ not over," he said through gritted teeth as a faint red glow surrounded him. "Super Dino Power!" Neve jumped back to stand next to Trent as the spike designs on his uniform grew into actual spikes, and strength filled up the Red Ranger as raw Dino Power coursed through his veins. He grinned, before taking off at a run towards the White Ranger and Green Rangers.

"Stay back!" the White Ranger shouted, and fired off shots that were simply in vain. In revenge for all those previous hits, Conner took his sweet time knocking the White and Green Rangers around, before finally delivering a punch that sent him and Neve sprawling onto the ground near the Drago Sword.

"Whoa!" the Red Ranger breathed. "Looks like I tapped into a whole new level of power!"

The fight continued and with his new upgrade it seemed he had the upper hand as he knocked the Para glaive out Neve's hands and slashed her with his new spikes and send her spinning into the ground and then the White Ranger as well. As the two Rangers stood up their suits sparking slightly Conner raised his thundermax laser and fired it three times. One hit each Ranger and then the other hit in between them and he watched as they slowly fell to the ground.

"Looks like you don't have to worry about us anymore," the White Ranger said before collapsing. As their suits smoked it almost seemed like they were dead.

"No, I didn't mean to do this!" Conner cried as he rushed forward in between the two Rangers and helped the White one first since he was closer. He didn't notice the Green one getting up and going over to her glaive.

"For a Red your pretty dull," the White Ranger said, before kneeing Conner in the stomach and getting up.

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Conner grunted as he was pushed back.

"And here's what you get for your stupidity," his counterpart announced, shooting him with the Thundermax Laser a few times. This time as Conner fell; he knew he didn't have what it took in him to get back up again.

"No one touches my glaive!" he heard Neve spit and he felt as her foot connect with his ribs three times before he saw and heard the White Ranger chuckle and pull her away.

"We wouldn't want to kick him to death Para. It's much to easy," Trent told the angry girl who looked up at him and sighed.

"Your right, I want to make him scream, for mercy or death it doesn't much matter to me," she said almost sweetly and Conner almost gagged. This couldn't be Neveah. Not sweet Neve who was always happy and willing to help others.

The White Ranger walked over to his Drago Sword, picking it up. "You put up a pretty good fight, but now it's over."

The Sword glowed white as he raised it, but as he went to bring it down, a sound unlike any other assaulted his ears and he dropped the weapon, clutching his head. The Yellow Ranger appeared then, and Neve sighed shaking her head as she turned and looked up as if asking god why he would do such a thing to her.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but no one hurts my boyfriend!" Kira stated, standing protectively in front of Conner, who smiled from under his helmet. Kira smiled back down at him and happy she had switched placed with Ethan at the last minute.

"I really hate the color Yellow," the Green Ranger muttered and the White Ranger nodded, shaking his head from the slight ringing noise that was still present. He raised his Drago Sword and quickly drew out a pattern of arrows, sending them crashing into the Ranger who didn't have time to move and even if she did they would have hit Conner.

She cried out and fell one kene, clutching her chest, but kept her gaze on the White and Green Rangers as she held her Ptera Grips firmly in her free hand. Their glares were broken when a flash of green alerted them to something behind the White Ranger, and he and Neve turned to see Mesogog and Zeltrax standing there.

"Don't let me interrupt," the dino-monster stated.

"Who are you?" Trent asked and Neve sighed. She already knew who it was and she really wasn't in the mood for him.

"I am Mesogog."

"I can't believe you two haven't met," Kira spat. "You have so much in common."

"Silence!" Zeltrax roared, firing a blue electrical blast from his sword that hit Kira square in the chest, knocking her to the ground beside Conner. Neve glared and growled at Zeltrax slashing at glaive and as it crackled with lighting like spark she pointed the glaive at him and spoke.

"Para glaive, Lightning strike. Fire!" she watched in happiness as it hit Zeltrax and blew making him fall to his knees in pain as his armor smocked and cracked some.

The Green Ranger chuckled darkly and Kira blinked in confusion.

"No one gets to kill the Yellow Ranger but me!" Kira shuddered as those words were thrown from the Green Ranger and she wondered why the Green Ranger seemed to want to kill her so much. She and Neve were almost sisters, what did she do to cause the Green Ranger to hate her so much?

"Do not speak unless spoken to, and I'd prefer you didn't attack my generals," Mesogog mused but didn't seem rather upset but more amused as he watched Zeltrax struggle to his feet. Turning to the White Ranger. "Now, we have some business to attend to."

"I have no business with you."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll help you defeat the rest of the Power Rangers, and you can be one of my subjects when I rule the planet."

The Green Ranger burst into laughter and the White Ranger shook his head.

"Pathetic," Neve said gaining her composure.

"I'll take a pass on that. Dragozord, online!" The White Ranger called as his morpher beeped. Seconds later, the Dragozord hovered overhead and he jumped up and into it. They were also shocked when the Green Ranger followed his example and jumped inside the Dragozord as well and they watched him fly away before the villians approaching the Rangers.

Kira was alert now and nearly on her feet, Ptera Grips in hand and hold on them tightening considerably when they got closer.

"Shall I finish them, master?" Zeltrax inquired.

"Try me," Kira dared, standing up as best she could.

"No," Mesogog shook his head and for a moment Kira wondered if the dinosaur was being sympathetic. "Our new friends seems to have a fascination with these two. I will let them live in the hopes that he will lead us to him again."

Sympathetic? He was about as sympathetic as Neve had been when she attacked Zeltrax after he attacked Kira.

She watched as they walked away, disappearing in a flash of green light. Sighing, she dropped onto the ground, letting her weapons go. She sat there a few moments, regaining her strength before she heard shuffling and groaning beside her.

"Conner?"

"Hey Rockstar," he breathed, weakly pushing himself up with her help.

"How you doing?"

"I've been beaten by both the White Ranger and the girl I consider my sister – I'm peachy with a side of keen," Conner said bitterly and Kira winced.

"Right, stupid question," she nodded sympathetically.

"No, it was concern and I appreciate it. Let's go find the others, I don't think this is over yet," Conner said as he pushed himself to his feet without her help.

**xXx**

Kira pulled to a stop farther down the riverbank nearing the docks, and she and Conner watched as a newly formed Angor and the Dino Stegazord faced off against one another.

"Hey! They're fighting each other!" Conner exclaimed.

As Angor shot chains around the Dino Stegazord, who struggled, Dr. O, and Ethan caught up to them at the same time that the Green Ranger stood appeared in front of them glaring at the monster.

"Neve!" Tommy yelled moving forward and the Green Ranger turned and looked at the Black Ranger.

"I see you Ranger made it, how is your wounds Yellow?" she asked almost concerned. Kira blinked and shrugged.

"Healing," she said and Neve nodded.

"Good, that makes it all the more sweet when I obliterate you my little yellow friend," the Green Ranger said darkly and chuckled before glaring and leveling her glaive in front of her and sticking it into the ground where it would line with with Angor.

"Never mind them," Tommy shook his head, sighing, before they turned to watch the fight.

Angor was confident in his chains, and pulled them tighter as the Dino Stegazord's mechanisms creaked loudly.

"Oh, you got me," he chuckled, before his Megazord began to glow white. "Not!" the chains exploded, and he reared up to attack again just as the glaive begun to glow green and they watched as the Green Ranger smirked and chuckled before she spoke.

"Para Glaive...Vine chains!" They watched as vine like chains lept from the ground and held the Angor in place.

"Oh, no!" Angor groaned, as his opponent leaped through the air, swinging the sword made from the Stegazord's tail. As Angor recoiled as far as he could barely missing the swing as the White Ranger set up another attack from his Zord, this time using lasers to blast at the monster.

"That does not look pleasant," Kira muttered and Neve chuckled crossing her arms as she plucked her glaive from the soft ground.

"It kinda looks like he's gonna…," Ethan trailed off as Angor exploded. "Blow up."

"Get the message Meso-mess? We don't work for anyone," Neve spoke in an chilling voice and Tommy stepped forward placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Neve please, don't let the gem control you," he said and gasped as he was thrown onto his back and was met with the point of her glaive at his throat.

"No one is forcing me back into the dark of our mind. This time it's for keeps," she hissed and took her glaive away and slammed it onto the ground as she disappeared in green flash.

**xXx**

"I don't get it," Kira stated as they sat or stood around in the Ranger Base. "One minute the White Ranger's fighting us, and the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freaks. Neve freaks me out all the more, I mean she defended me from Zeltrax and seems concerned and then it's like she's mistress pain." Kira stopped and thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Forget I said that, I know how bad that sounded." Tommy and Kim sighed.

"Whoever he is, he could definitely use an anger management course," Ethan pointed out.

"Or maybe he could do us all a favor and go back to where he came from," Conner muttered, leaning back against the post from his position on the floor. It was obvious he was still in pain."Now, Dr. O, what was with that whole Super Dino Power thing?"

Dr. O got up from his spot by the computers and walked towards the teens while Hayley turned around in her chair. "Look, you guys are only beginning to access your full potential."

"I like the sound of that," Ethan grinned.

"Hey, Conner?" Kira began, looking over at the soccer player. "I just remembered, we left the fossil finder at the warehouse, didn't we?"

"Oh crap, that's right," Conner winced, looking at Tommy and Hayley. "Sorry you two, I can go back and get it if—"

"No, you're staying right here Jock, you were really hurt by the White and Green Rangers today," Kira snapped.

"She's right," Tommy nodded though he didn't like to admit his baby girl could hurt anyone. "You guys go home and get some rest, I'll get the fossil finder."

"Thanks," Conner grinned, slowly getting up and the four teens started towards the stairs. The Red Ranger frowned a moment, taking his phone from his pocket. "I wonder if Trent's cool, I left him a message earlier."

"Don't worry it right now," Kira stated. "I'm sure he's fine."

Kim walked up to Tommy, holding out a bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he nodded, taking it. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful Handsome," Kim said and kissed him quickly before he smiled and nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said before leaving, and Hayley watched him go along with Kimberly, slightly worried.

**xXx**

Tommy kicked down a door and stepped inside the warehouse, looking around slowly. Eventually he came across the fossil finder, which was now attached to some high tech equipment. He walked over, frowning. "What's this?" he inquired, reaching out to touch it but a crash behind stopped him as he turned.

Trent stumbled in, falling against a barrel as he moaned. "Trent!" he called, running over and trying to help him up. "You okay?"

"What's going on here?" Trent asked, squinting his eyes to keep his vision from blurring. It was then Neve stumbled in and Tommy gasped looking at his ill looking daughter. She caught his eyes and moved forward as fast as she could to stand behind the two.

"Dad..." she muttered and she knew from the look in his eyes he really did know who she was.

"Come on, we gotta get you two out of here," Tommy stated, and began to pull Trent away when he cried out, arching backwards.

"Dad you've gotta...get out of here!" Neve cried out as she to arched forward in pain.

Tommy tried to steady himself as he watched in shock but was knocked away when the Dino Gem on Trent's wrist and Neve's wrist as well began to glow madly.

Dr. Oliver was knocked into a bunch of barrels and Trent fell to his knees, crying out in pain before a large flash of white took over his body. When it faded, Tommy gaped at the sight before him. "I should have known, I'm so stupid," Tommy groaned as the light faded and both the Green and White Rangers stood before him.

"Looks like he knows bro," Neve said as she looked up at the taller White Ranger.

"Fight or perish, Black Ranger!" the White Ranger – Trent – cackled.

"This is not going to be pretty," Tommy muttered, morphing into the Black Ranger and pulling out his Thundermax Saber. He and the White Ranger clashed, Thundermax Saber vs. Drago Sword, but it wasn't long until Tommy was knocked back into a barrel.

"Neve, Trent stop this! We can help you!" Ignoring him Neve rolled her eyes and mimed being sleepy and board as she waved her hand in the motion in front of her helmet her other arm still crossed over her chest and the White Ranger kicked Dr. O away, sending him flying into some boxes before turning to do something with the technical equipment.

"You're the one who needs help," Neve cracked and smirked at Trent who nodded.

Holding up his morpher, Tommy turned on the communication as he rose to his unsteady feet. "Hayley, listen!"

"_Yeah?_"

"The White Ranger is…" Tommy got no further as a ray of orange amber was blasted at him from the White Ranger's contraption. He was suddenly frozen in the substance, unable to move or carry out his message.

"_Tommy! Come in, Tommy!"_ Hayley's voice pleaded over the com-link.

"_TOMMY!"_ Kim's voice was heard before it went quiet.

"Let's keep this our little secret," the White Ranger cackled, walking away with the Green Ranger close to his side.

"That was easy," she quipped and the White Ranger chuckled with her.


	11. Truth and Consequences

**A/N: We'll here we go, Chapter 11 with a shocking twist. A little surprise I just suddenly started writing and didn't even realize until I stopped and looked back over the scene and found I had two former Rangers in the chapter. There is a also another reason as this Ranger couples son will have a part in latter stories of this series. **

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 11: Truth and Consequences**

"Is he okay?" Ethan inquired as Hayley ran the scanner up and down the length of the currently fossilized Doctor Oliver. Kim hadn't left the stone which held her husband and had cried for hours the night before especially when it became apparent that Neve wasn't coming home.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us what we need," Hayley stated.

"What's the deal? Is he frozen or something?" Kira asked.

"It's more like he's fossilized; fused into this amber-like substance."

"Can you get him out?" Conner questioned as he saw how upset Kira and Kim both seemed. Ethan being a guy could hide it better but his girlfriend had been heartbroken since they had found out Neve was the Green Ranger. Kira being an only child had never known the feeling of having a younger sibling until they meet Neve. In a funny way the girl in pink and green had brought them together and was their glue.

"Too risky," Hayley shook her head. "He's able to stay alive in there. But I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out."

"Oh god, Tommy." Kim looked at the fossil in front of her and tried to find the humor in this but found nothing but tears. "I don't understand how Neveah could have this," Kimberly said and Kira walked over to her predecessor in zord and pulled her into a small hug.

"Technically Neve didn't pull the trigger," Kira said as she tried to help the woman but while it got a small attempt at a smile it didn't really make Kim feel much better.

"Yeah," Ethan muttered. "The White Ranger's got a great sense of humor."

"Personally, I've had enough of him, and as much as I hate to say it, Neve as well," Kira spat, glancing up at Conner, who had almost completely recovered from his injures of his last fight with the evil Rangers.

"Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him, now…," Conner suggested, his voice hard and determined and Kim had to smile softly. The team all reminded her of the good old days when she had first become a Ranger. Conner reminded her of Jason and Rocky. Ethan reminded her of Billy and Zach. Kira reminded her of herself and Trini. Her heart hurt as she thought of the last two Rangers. Neve was the only one who she knew the identity of but it was safe to say they both reminded her of Tommy. But above all they all had their own personality's. They were true Rangers and she knew they wouldn't give up on Neve she just hoped they could have that same faith in the White Ranger. Whoever he may be.

**xXx**

Trent and Neve both stumbled around the outer warehouse building, groaning as pain shot through them. His ears rang slightly and he half-tripped on his own foot, leaning against a metal moving container for support.

"What happened to us?" Trent asked and Neve looked up at him with puffy eyes she didn't remember everything but she knew what those braces did, now more then ever. She had stayed with Trent the night before after he had practically smuggled her into his room and he slept on the floor while she slept in the bed though she had told him that the bed was overly large enough to fit both of them comfortably. She trusted him to not try anything and she knew that she saw him as her brother and he saw her as a sister. Suddenly both groaned and the bracelets on their wrist glowed white and green respectively and Neve's eyes rolled into the back of her head as what she had done as the Green Ranger came back to her.

"I…remember," he stated guiltily as he looked at the White Dino Gem attached to his wrist. Flashes of everything that had happened to him since he'd found the gem went across his mind and he groaned as his body threatened to collapse.

He was snapped back to reality by a faint Ptera like Scream in his head and blinked as Neve did the same beside him.

"This can't be happening," he breathed out and he gasped as he saw Neve collapse to the ground on her knees and begin to puke. He knelled down pushing his own guilt aside to help the girl who had helped him try and understand what had happened before now. He felt guiltier though as she continued to puke her guts out. He had fossilized Dr. O and he had been the idiot to touch the invisiportal and end up in Mesogog's lair with the gems and Neve who had tagged along because of his stupidity.

"Come Neve, it's alright..." Trent tried to sooth as she began to dry heave. She looked up at him at this her eyes tearful and she whipped her mouth.

"Nothing is alright Trent. The Dino Gems aren't going to let us go, soon we won't be able to fight this evil even in our civilian forms. Worst of all, I might have just killed my father!" she cried and buried her face into his chest. She needed Hunter and her parents comfort and help but she knew she was much to volatile for that. What happened if she morphed? She knew she'd have no mercy on Hunter evil and she knew it just wasn't safe for her parents.

**xXx**

"Maybe Hayley's got some ideas," Ethan stated as he, Kira, and Conner walked into Cyberspace. They looked up to see the redhead rushing from one end of the counter to the other, passing drinks out one after another.

"Looks like she's got her hands full right now," Kira said.

"Well, let's hit the streets," Conner suggested. "I mean it's not like the White Ranger's just gonna walk in here!"

Just as he said this, Trent pushed past the group, elbowing his way between Conner and Kira as he walked towards the bar. He needed to do this quick, he didn't like leaving Neve alone out there. "Hey, Trent!" Kira greeted him happily.

"Hey…," he replied distantly, continuing on towards Hayley's counter. Her smile dropped and she looked to the floor she tried to hide her hurt. It wasn't that he was her crush or anything, no she just liked his personality and wanted to be his friend. He was always so alone, she thought he needed a friend, much like Neve had in the beginning. The only thing was It seemed Neve had succeeded where she was not.

"He's acting weird, I wounder what is eating at him?" Ethan asked and the other two shrugged. They then followed Kira who had gone to sit down.

"Hey!" Trent called over the bustling crowd, catching Hayley's attention.

"Hey, thank goodness, I'm getting slammed here!"

"Hayley, listen, I gotta talk to you."

"Later," she ordered as she walked back towards the Rangers.

"I just have to quite," he said and gave the redhead an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

He turned leaving Hayley looking hurt and puzzled, he set off towards the door. Frowning, Kira got up from her seat, ignoring the protests Ethan and Conner sent after her.

"Hey, wait a minute!" she called, catching Trent at the door. "You're just gonna bail on Hayley like that?"

"Yeah, I know…it seems sudden."

"Don't you think you owe her some kind of explanation?" Kira inquired, though she also wanted one to. No one just quite for no reason.

"You don't understand. Kira…something weird's happened. And I feel like if I don't tell someone, my head's going to explode!"

"Well what is it? You can tell me."

He hesitated, thinking of what Neve had said about keeping it between the two of them. That no one else would believe it and if they did it would put them in danger. He opened his mouth to speak before sighing and opening his mouth again, Neve would understand. He didn't like lying to Kira, he knew she was dating Conner and that fine with him but even though they didn't know each other well Kira reminded him of Neve in someways and he knew if he did get to know her he'd probably have another sister. But at that moment Cassidy burst in, excusing herself not at all nicely as she stalked through the crowd and up onto stage.

"I have the scoop of the century!" Cassidy announced, stepping up to the microphone. "And as my faithful core audience, I wanted to share it with you guys first."

"What do you think this is about?" Ethan chuckled.

"Maybe she's decided to run for queen?" Kira suggested, smirking.

"I have uncovered the identity of the one and only White Ranger along with the Green Ranger!" Cassidy cried, and as excited murmurs spread through the crowd, Trent's head snapped up, eyes full of worry. The other Rangers however, exchanged glances of pure shock, and also some worry. They didn't need Neve's identity uncovered, it could cause a lot of problems.

How had _she_ managed to get to the White Ranger's identity before _they_ did though? And if she knew about the White Ranger, what about them? Did she know about them, too? Then again maybe they were jumping to conclusions. She had never gotten them before.

"And any minute now my assistant Devin's going to come through that door with video tape evidence!" the blonde onstage pointed towards the door, where some people looked. However, nothing happened. "Any minute…"

Silence settled in the room and the reporter frowned. "Where is he?"

Devin burst through the door, looking around wildly and spotting Cassidy onstage. He waved happily and ran over to her as quickly as possible. "Hey, Cass, I'm here! Sorry, I'm late!"

"So?" she rolled her eyes as he climbed onstage. "Devin, where's your camera?"

"See…that might be just a little problem," Devin sighed.

"Only if you don't have it."

"Hehe…," he grinned sheepishly before leaning in closer to whisper something only Cassidy heard. Cassidy groaned, turning back to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman," she began. "It appears that the White Ranger is…"

The suspense in the café was high, and all Rangers looked high-strung.

"…taped on a camera that Devin stupidly loaned his sister!" she finished in vain, and everyone in the café groaned, most returning to their previous occupations. "But when he gets it back I'll be sure to let you know!"

"So, Trent…," Kira started, wanting to resume their earlier conversation. "What was it you wanted to…?"

She turned, realizing he was gone, and scanned the café with her eyes, finding no sign of him. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she returned to her spot with the others.

**xXx**

"It's happening…again…," Trent moaned, swaying profusely as he clutched the wrist with the Dino Gem. He made back to Neve to see her in a similar position, trying to fight the urge to morph. He struggled for control, but it was no use and he knew Neve knew that well as she sunk to her knees. The Gems glowed as it won the upper hand and they were forced to morph.

"Now, that's better!" the White Ranger smirked, and Neve stood up now the Green Ranger.

"So much better, I think I was getting sick having all those feeling," she said as she walked to the White Rangers side before they begun walking around the dock's warehouses. A weird sound caught his attention and he glanced left as Elsa and Zeltrax teleported in through a bright flash of swirling green.

"Looks like we've got company." Neve sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned to look at them.

"What do you two clowns want?" she asked, almost board.

"We have a special invitation for you!" Elsa called. "From Mesagog."

"It's more like a command; join him or be destroyed," Zeltrax added, fists clenched.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it," the White Ranger laughed. "I'm not interested."

"What he said, only he was being nice about it," the Green Ranger said, smirking and tilting her head though the villains only saw the second thanks to her helmet.

"Maybe this will change your minds," Zeltrax growled, sending waves of bright blue electricity in the direction of the Rangers, before he and Elsa drew their weapons and charged. Drago Sword in hand, the White Ranger met them halfway. Neve decided to watch for now, he could handle himself.

He easily dodged Zeltrax's attack, knocking the man away as Elsa came in close with her sword, locking it against the Drago Sword. "Haven't we met?" the Ranger taunted, making her sneer in anger as he twisted her around, flooring her.

He then turned to meet Zeltrax again, parrying all his sword attacks and kicking him in the gut. He slashed him across the chest as well and it sent him flying into a pack of barrels as Elsa ran up, attempting some sort mesh of moves on him that basically did nothing before he kicked her backwards into the arms of the newly rising Zeltrax.

"That was lame," the Green Ranger said as she walked to her partners side and placed her arm on his left shoulder and leaned her head against it as well as if she could do for some sleep or something.

"You guys are a joke!" the White Ranger cackled as the other Rangers rode up on Raptor Cycles and glances shifted their way.

"Great, that's all we need!" Elsa muttered.

"Whoa, who's side do we take?" Ethan asks and Conner looks at him and says.

"Good question." He himself was at a lost but if he had to pick he'd choice the ones in White and Green over Elsa and Zeltrax.

"We'll make it easy for you!" Elsa yelled before she and Zeltrax warped out in a flash of green.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too," the White Ranger turned to them.

"Dream on!" Kira said and nodded, summoning her Ptera Grips. Conner was first up, using his Thundermax Saber since it was in-close fighting. He lept through the air, and clashed swords with the White Ranger. Conner may have possessed many skills, but sword-fighting was not one of them.

He too was taken out, slashed across the chest three times before he was kicked away. While he did that Neve was battling the Blue Ranger and he held his own and actually got a slash in on her chest with his thundermax saber but all this did was startle Neve and make her angry.

"It's always the blue ones who start to piss me off last," she hissed and kicked him high in the head before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back making him cry out. She kicked out to the side and watched with a chuckle as the Red Ranger was forced onto his back a few feet away and she returned her attention back to Ethan.

"Little boy blue, all alone, what'ya gonna do?" she taunted as let him go and as he turned around she had ready begun to preform a tornado kick which he couldn't dodge and he stumbled back clutching his chest as she suddenly laughed darkly and her glaive appeared in a flash of green.

"I won't give up, and we will save you Neve," Ethan said determined and picked his thundermax saber back up. The Green Ranger hmm'd before spinning around and slashing Conner twice with her double bladed glaive and smiling as he flopped through the air and landed hard on the ground. She gasped as she was slashed in the back but growled and turned parring a strike from Ethan's thundermax saber.

"Pathetic," she hissed and kicked him in the stomach forcing him back as she began to speed towards him super fast and slash him numerous times with her glaive until he sparked and fell to the ground in pain.

Last came the Yellow Ranger who she noticed had begun attacking Trent. A little surprising was that she held her own for a time even with all the hits she took, barreling into the White Ranger with her Ptera Grips and trying to stab him. As she swung her daggers forward, he blocked them with his Drago Sword, and pushed her in reverse until her back connected with the warehouse wall. Hard. Neve didn't have a lot of time to watch as the Maroon Ranger barreled into her and forced her to the ground. Above her her mother stood with her crossbow in hand.

"Hello Mother, did you like the housewarming gift?" she asked laughing darkly and Kim's eyes welled with tears and her heart broke. Maybe Tommy was right maybe Neve's fate was their fault. They had both been turned evil at one point in time – Tommy more then most at least until Neve that was.

"I don't want to hurt you baby girl," Kim began as she blocked a slash with her crossbow and returned one with the spear like weapon at the end of her crossbow to the Green Rangers chest making her stagger back. "Doesn't mean I won't though."

With Kira she was flat against the wall with the White Ranger pushing her further into it and she cried out, but took the pain as he kept her pinned there and leaned forward. "Had enough?"

She looked to her friends, who were lying around, holding the places they'd been hit most and towards where Kim was fighting Neve and barely winning before she too was taken down by a tornado strike from Neve and landed next to Conner on the ground. Her hurt expression then turned into one of fury.

"Hardly!" She yelled. "Super Dino Mode!"

The Ptera Scream ripped through the air as the spikes on her uniform grew into realistic versions of the design they'd just been, and as she held her Ptera Grips straight out, leathery wings formed between her sides and underarms. Trent and Neve gasped, not quite understanding what these Rangers were playing at. Firs the Red Ranger now the Yellow?

She swung her arms up, knocking his arms away and kicking him to the ground. As he rolled backwards and pushed himself to his feet, she leapt over him, flapping her leathery wings and wrapping her feet around his neck.

She then proceeded to drag him back, smashing him into every possible object she could find along the way. After a few feet, she dropped him into a stack of barrels and continued on. The Green Ranger ran to her partners side and helped him up and he clinched his fist at his side.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed, creating arrows in the air as Neve prepared a lightning strike with her glaive. As she flew back his way, he let loose the projectiles and Neve did the same with the lightning strike, and they smashed into her repeatedly, causing her to lose her altitude and come crashing down.

Kimberly, Conner and Ethan jumped in front of their fallen friend, having recovered. Drawing their Thundermax Lasers, they fired three different colored blasts at the White and Green Rangers, who merely, with a flick of his wrist and Drago Sword, sent them back.

"Hey! Why not pick on someone your own size?" a male voice called and they turned and Kimberly gasped. Andros...and Ashley. Neve groaned and stamped her feet in aggravation.

"I hate Red and Yellow!" she hissed and Andros looked at the green clad figure and sighed. So this was Neveah? He shook his head and sighed. He remembered how hard it was for him to fight Karone, it couldn't be easy on Tommy or Kim or her friends for that matter.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros called as he gripped his saber.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley called and Neve and Trent looked at each other.

"You take care of the Red Ranger and I'll take care of the little Yellow one," Neve told him and he nodded not even bothering to argue. Andros noticed this and recognized that the White saw the Green – Neve – as his leader.

"But first to make sure no one interferes," the two space rangers watched in confusion as Neve turned and slashed the air with her glaive leaving a crackling energy blade with lightning in it before she pointed at the fallen Rangers. Kim's eyes widened but couldn't warn the other or move fast enough.

"Fire!" she called and Andros and Ashley watched in horror as it hit the Rangers though Kira who was hurt the most was saved more damage by Kim who could only throw her force field over the fallen yellow in time. She didn't have the energy to save them all.

"You'll pay for that!" Ashley cried and the two older Rangers raced forward. The fight ensued was one for the books. They looked pretty equal, especially Trent and Andros. Andros did get a few hits in that stunned and hurt the White Ranger but he recovered quickly and Andros found his Drago sword may look like a feather but was much more painful and his arrows were no joke either. Ashley fared well as well, but Neveah had been trained by Tommy Oliver and some by Kimberly Hart the original power couple and Rangers she was a much better fighter then Ashley and got more hits in and soon the two Red and Yellow Rangers were forced onto the ground in pain and demorphed close to where Kim was.

"Your a good fighter, but much to pesky to keep around," the White Ranger laughed and walked forward with the Green one.

"Neve don't do this!" Kimberly cried out and the Green Ranger laughed and held her glaive in her hand in a way that made Andros think more of Karone. He could only hope they could save this girl and her partner. Evil wasn't something they chose he just knew it. Just as the two were going to bring the weapons down on Andros and Ashley a blast hit both rangers in the back and made them turned ever so slightly to see the Yellow Dino Ranger, on her feet again, laser pointed directly at them.

"You're a little too persistent, may I?" he muttered, creating the biggest volley of arrows he ever had. They watched as the Green Ranger sighed and crossed her arms.

"Just make sure it hurts, I want to at least hear her scream," Neve said and Ashley moved crosser to Kim who was still morphed but had begun to sob at this.

"It's going to be okay Kimberly, we'll help you free them of this evil," Ashley told the woman and Kim looked at her and smiled but just then they all heard a roaring. "FIRE!" from the White Ranger.

They ripped through the air, smashing into the Yellow Ranger over and over again, each adding another painful stab into an already hurt body. She cried out as the force of the exploding arrows hurtled her through the air.

She crashed onto the pavement, groaning and she de-morphed. The Rangers gasped as the White and Green Rangers calmly headed over to her as she clutched her stomach.

"I never did like the color Yellow," he stated, tightening his glove as he crouched down beside Kira, who was stretched out in pain. "Well, Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye."

He grabbed onto her wrist tightly, twisting it painfully as he wrenched her to a sitting position. He raised his fist to punch her, but froze when she looked up at him, face slightly twisted in pain and hatred.

"Huh?" he paused, his voice softening a moment as images of the girl, Kira, and moments she shared with Trent flashed across his mind. "Kira?"

"That's it," Kim muttered and forced herself to stand up as the Green Ranger gasped and stood up. The other two followed slowly and they watched in shock as the maroon ranger ran towards Neve who saw her and growled holding glaive and sending a simple energy blast from it – the only other move she had with the weapon besides her Tornado, Lightning and Vine chains attack - and it hit her causing her to demorph painfully. The other two made to run to the woman's side but fell to their knees in pain from earlier injuries.

"Neveah," Kim said as she got to her knees and faced the green ranger who had her glaive pointed at her neck.

"Huh...mom..." Neve's voice like the White Rangers softened and Andros and Ashely finally got to their feet and helped the other two Rangers. Kira also frowned and didn't react as the two evil rangers lowered their weapons – or fist in Kira's case.

"I…I…Ah!" Jumping to his feet, Trent and the evil White Gem battled for control, and it sent rivulets of pain through his head. He cursed, holding his head, and it was enough for the other three Rangers to gather their forces. This also happened to Neveah who back up and into Andros who held onto her arms and turned her to face him, taking off her helmet, he saw her eyes flashed between brown and bright pink and green mixture.

"Neveah, fight this, if not for me for your parents!" Andros told her and he saw her eyes softened for a fraction of a minute.

"I'm sorry...I uh..ahhhh! Get back, away!" Neve cried out and grabbed her helmet and back away even more and somewhere in between this she had gotten her helmet back on as she fell to her knees next to the White Ranger.

"Ready?" Conner inquired, itching to beat the crap outta this guy and even Neve. He was a hot headed person and he knew inside he'd regret hurting Neve latter.

"Oh yeah!" Ethan nodded, and together the two shouted "Super Dino Mode!"

Both boys ran forward, and launched themselves at the disoriented White and Green Rangers, knocking them to the ground. As they stood up slowly, they tag-teamed, kicking and punching and sending sparks flying from the White and Green Ranger's body until one massive explosion of power went off, sending the injured enemy Rangers to their knees. Andros held Ashley and Kimberly as they adverted their eyes. They knew it had to be done but knowing that it was Neve in one of those suits hurt both female Rangers even though before today Ashley nor Andros had met Neveah. They'd only heard stories of the girl.

They all powered out of Super Dino Mode, watching him. "I'll be back!" he swore before picking up the injured Neveah in his arms, before running off. The boys started after him.

He turned, noticing Kira struggling to get to her feet and rushed over, Ethan behind him. He and Ethan helped her up, but whereas Ethan let go, Conner kept his arm around her, worriedly steadying her in case she fell again. Kira looked up at him and smiled.

"You alright?" Andros asked as they walked over. The three Rangers looked at him in confusion.

"I think so," Kira nodded, offering a weak smile that betrayed her pain as she held her wrist with one hand. "I'll be fine."

"Who are you?" Conner asked bluntly and Kira turned and hit him in the head with her uninjured hand and Conner grabbed it. "Ow!"

"You idiot, he's Andros, the Red Space Ranger. And I take it she is Ashley, the Yellow Space Ranger. Were you not alive during the countdown as well?" Kira asked shaking her head.

"They are Kira, by the way why are you two here?" Kimberly asked. Ashley smiled as did Andros though not as largely as Ashley.

"We wanted to come to see Tommy and you. We haven't since the wedding and we never got to meet Neveah there because of Ranger duties on KO-35 so Ashley badgered me into coming. I'm glad we did now, it looked like you could some help," Andros said and Kim smiled and nodded.

**xXx**

"Trent? Is that you?" Kira inquired as she slowly walked towards the small lake clearing, a place she often went to write music or clear her head. The guy sitting on the bench looked up, closing his sketchbook as she sat down beside him. "Hey, where did you go?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just taken off like that," he told her.

"Look, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." He sighed, opening his sketchbook to a recent few drawings of the White Ranger some even had the Green Ranger in them leaning against him like she sometimes did.

"Trent," she scoffed. "If you're gonna dream about being a superhero, the White Ranger is _not_ who you wanna be."

"I wish I had a choice!" he exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" she frowned, as fear pounded into her chest. He glanced up from his sketchbook, offering a sad and pained look, before reaching his arm out, revealing the White Dino Gem bracelet on his wrist.

"You?" she exclaimed, and as he nodded, her frown turned into a furious glare. "But you almost annihilated me!"

"But I didn't! Look, once I knew it was you—" She cut him off by standing up quickly, and he reached out to grab her hand and stop her.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, wrenching her arm free of his grasp.

"Kira, I couldn't help it!" he told her. "The Gem…it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing neither can Neve. You gotta believe me…" He stepped closer to her, but she shook her head slightly, keeping her distance.

"Why should I?"

"Because I would never intentionally hurt anyone, Kira," he sighed, his voice full of sadness and regret. "Especially not you."

"Okay," she gave in, because the tone of his voice and the pained look on his face struck chords in her heart. Not to mention Neve would never forgive her if she didn't try and save him as well. "I think I know some people who can help…I'm gonna get Conner, Mrs. O and Ethan."

"Why them?" he frowned.

"Well…because…," she trailed off, hoping it was obvious.

"Wait a minute, them too?"

"Hard to believe, but true." she nodded, before sighing and returning to a serious tone. "Look, I need you to wait here till I come back!"

"Okay," he promised, before she ran off. He sighed, hoping Kira's words were true and that the others would help him. He had a funny feeling that at least one wouldn't be too pleased to accept, and he figured that Conner would probably never trust him again after that last battle where he'd been so set upon taking Kira out of the picture. Hell if rolls had been reversed he wouldn't either, he was very protective of Neveah though for different reason. Conner was in love with Kira he loved Neve but as a sister not a lover.

"You told her?" Neve asked as she walked out of the wooded area up behind him. He nodded and she sighed sitting down beside him and watching as he set to work on another sketch to clear his head, when a net came crashing down over him and he was pulled to his feet by a horde of Tyrannodrones. He gasped upon seeing Neve in the same position. The bench fell over and his sketches went flying to the ground as he was pulled further away.

"What do you want?" he yelled.

"Let go of us!" Neve cried out but it was no use. In a flash of green from the Invisiportals they were gone.

**xXx**

"Trent?" Ethan frowned. "Oh, there's no way!"

"Nice," Conner scoffed, coming up to the group. "Pretending to be our friend one minute, and kicking our butts the next! I can't believe I fell for it!"

"I told you, he can't help it!" Kira protested, frowning at Conner's new found hatred for Trent, when he'd always been cool with him before. "The Gem is too powerful."

"Stop defending him!" Conner snapped, pointing over her shoulder. "Kira, where is your head? Look at what he did to Dr. O!"

She winced at his attitude, before turning to see the fossilized Black Ranger a little ways away. She turned back to her friends, seeing a look of disappointment on Ethan's face, and anger on Conner's. Instead, she turned to the redhead standing with them.

"Hayley?" she inquired. "He needs our help. They both do, if you've forgotten Conner Neveah is in the same boat as Trent. You can't hate one without hating the other!" Kira exclaimed as she turned back to Conner who flinched back at the accusation.

"She's right, it's easy to want to blame them, to hate them but they didn't ask for this. You know Neve didn't and neither did Trent. They probably got their powers at the same time, and probably feels they can only trust each other. You have to show them that they can trust us and we can help yelling at either isn't going to help," Andros told them and the Rangers all sighed and Conner and Ethan both nodded hesitantly.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do," Hayley finally sighed. "But I'll try."

The redhead turned towards the staircase, followed by Kira, and the other three Rangers. When Kira threw them a look, Conner merely scoffed.

"What, you think we're not coming along? I'll keep my mouth shut but I am not leaving you alone with that guy," Conner said and Kira sighed but nodded. Ethan nodded and Kim looked at the young Rangers and smiled at them briefly but she hadn't been able to smile for a few days now.

"Be careful Rangers, may the power protect you," Kimberly said and they nodded before leaving. Kim sighed and sat down while Ashley smiled down at her and tried to help the woman as much as she could. Andros sighed, this vacation was turning out to be a bit much for him and as Ashley would say, the Deja Vu was killing him.

**xXx**

"He was supposed to wait right here!" Kira exclaimed as they ran up to the lake clearing, spotting the overturned bench. She found the sketchbook and picked it up, examining it.

"There's a surprise," Ethan muttered. "He lied to us again."

"Kira, I'm telling you; Trent _can't_ be trusted," he stated, and she looked up from the book to the worried and pleading face of the Red Ranger. Indecision was etched on her face, she couldn't give up on Trent, if she did could she really keep hope for Neveah?

**xXx**

"I'm picking up White and Green Ranger signal!" Hayley called, and the four Rangers – which included Kimberly - dispersed around the Ranger Base ran to the computer, watching intently over her shoulder. They saw the White Ranger jump onscreen and call forth the Dragozord and Stegozord, jumping into them to form the Dino Stegozord before Neve came with the Parasaurzord and combined with him as well.

"Great, major Megazord action right off the bat," Ethan groaned.

"Trent, Neve..." Kimberly sighed, shaking her head. She about at her whits end over this.

"Well, this might be a good time to use a new Dinozord," Hayley stated.

"Let's do it!" Conner nodded and he, and Ethan got into formation, an uncertain Kira following them. He and Ethan raised their morphers at the ready and Kim stayed back with Ashley and Andros all deciding to come in latter if needed. It wasn't like Kim had a zord to use anymore, not until they could free Neve and Trent anyways. Conner signaled them to wait as he turned his shorter dirty blonde girlfriend. "Look, Kira, we've gotta do whatever it takes to stop them…you know that, right? they need to be stopped, and we've gotta do it."

"I know," she sighed.

"Even if you know who's under that suit now?" Conner inquired, meeting her hazel eyes with his caramel-colored ones.

"I don't like it, but we don't have a choice," Kira nodded, seeing the determination. "I'm with you."

"Alright," he stated. He returned to formation. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the others nodded.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

The three older Rangers watched them leave and Andros turned Kim.

"That's a true Red you've got Kim, they're all true Rangers," he said and Kim smiled.

"I know, I just hope they can make it through this," she said. Ashley sighed as well and wished them luck as she hugged Kimberly who lets a few tears loose.

"I wish you were here Tommy," Kimberly whispered and she swore she heard his voice in her head.

_'I wish I was too Beautiful.'_

**xXx**

The Rangers ran across the open parking lot, rushing towards the Zords Hayley had manually called forth. Spotting their Biozords they jumped into the air, quickly forming the Megazord. As they and the Dino Stegazord faced one another from opposing ends of the street, Hayley sent the Ankylozord to the battle.

"A new Dinozord, huh?" the White Ranger inquired. "I'll add it to my collection."

"I don't think so!" Conner yelled, and both Megazords marched towards the Auxiliary Zord in the middle, rushing to get there first. The Dino Stegazord grabbed the tail, and the Megazord held the head, pulling towards one another.

"Oh this is mature," they all heard Neve mutter and sigh as she stood beside Trent with her hands over her own green and silver orb.

Fed up, the Ankylozord snapped at the head arm of the Megazord holding it, and spun its tail like a drill in the hand of the Dino Stegazord holding it. Both megazords dropped it, falling over backwards into the streets.

"Stupid orange dinosaur – orange." Neve scuffed. "Must be those yellow and red rangers love child, I knew I hated red and yellow for a reason," Neve spat as she chuckled and Conner and Kira felt their faces heat up behind their helmet before continuing on.

As the Auxiliary Zord got out of the way, the Megazords rushed forward to clash with one another. Sparks flew between both Zord formations as hits landed all over. As her friends steered the Megazord to battle the Dino Stegazord, back at the base Kim had morphed and with Hayley's urging used her morpher which had turned to the Ankylozords face to contact the zord.

It was only moments before the Ankylozord's eyes flashed and it thundered forward when the Megazord fell to the ground. It raised it's tail and fired off a powerful laser that smashed into the Dino Stegazord, knocking it back a few paces.

"Awesome!" Kira cheered.

"Ankylozord, weapon formation!" they all called, and the small orange Zord bounded forward, molding itself into the Megazord's formation. It replaced the triceratops arm, creating a large spear-like arm with a sharp spinning disc at its side.

When the Dino Stegazord fired off lasers at them, they directed the Ankylozord arm to block it, the spinning disc acting like a reflective mirror as the lasers bounced off and were sent back from whence they came, smashing into the Dino Stegazord. As it faltered through the explosions and sparks and the Megazord ran forward, spearing it with the Ankylozord arm, then the Tyrannozord arm.

"Thundersaurus Megazord! Double Drill Attack!"

Both the Tyrannozord arm and the Ankylozord arm were thrust into action again, spinning faster and faster as they were smashed against the Dino Stegazord. Electricity sparked between the weapons as they battered their opponent, until one final hit from the Ankylozord arm was all it took to send the Dino Stegazord into the ground.

"Don't think this is over!" the White Ranger vowed as his Megazord broke apart into the three separate pieces and he, Neve, along with the Zords, vanished.

**xXx**

"Are you two staying?" Kim asked as she sat in the living room with the two Space Rangers with David in her lap. She let out a sigh of relief when they nodded after Andros looked at his wife who was beside him. Tommy and Kim had helped him before, especially Tommy he owed it to both to help them out and help to save Neve and even Trent. From what Kim had told him Neve and Trent were a lot like him and Karone seeing each other as siblings the only thing different was that Andros and Karone were biological siblings and Neve and Trent were not.

He also knew Ashley wouldn't let them leave even if he had wanted to. Kim and Ashley had bonded amazingly well despite color differences and were two peas in a pod much like Kim and Trini were.

"We are staying. With two evil Rangers you could use all the help you can get. We also can't leave knowing you'll be alone in the house with Tommy in that amber. We'd like to stay if it's alright with you?" Andros asked and Kim nodded.

"Of course, you can have the guest room. I don't think Neve will be returning home, she didn't last night. How did you handle it when Karone was Astronema?" Kim asked, unable to help herself. Andros sighed.

"I didn't at first but I never gave up hope that I could save her. I did, and we'll save Neve...and Trent and get Tommy out of that amber," Andros vowed and Kim smiled and nodded.

"We're here for you Kimberly," Ashley promised smiling at her.

**xXx**

Kira sighed, watching the family of ducks bob for food in the lake. She held one of Trent's White Ranger drawings in her hands, and stared at it intently, wishing that it could all be a nightmare, just a horrible dream that had never happened and Neve would pop up behind her laughing and talking about how her art had improved thanks to Trent's help.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said and she turned to see Trent standing there, smiling sadly.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she questioned.

"I did, it's just…it's a long story," he stated, looking down at the drawing she held. "You know it's funny – I always thought it would be cool to be a superhero. But…this isn't how I'd draw myself."

"Look, let us help you," she stated, but he shook his head.

"I don't think the others wanna help me anymore, Kira," he sighed. "After what I did…after all the pain I put you through, do you honestly think your friends wanna help me?"

"Ethan and Mrs. O do," Kira told him. "Ethan doesn't wanna lose a friend, and Kimberly wants to help you as well, your important to Neveah and that makes you important to her."

"And Conner?" Trent chuckled darkly. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't wanna help. I'm pretty sure he'd rather have me permanently transform into the Evil White Ranger so he can kill me and be done with it. He only cares about Neve, and I don't blame him," Trent said.

"Don't say that!" Kira scolded.

"It's the truth!"

"I don't care, we will save you both!" Kira exclaimed.

"No…I can't," Trent shook his head. "The Gem's already taken over just like he said."

"He?" she frowned.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go away. It's not safe to be around me."

"What about Neve?" Kira asked and then a figure in a pair of jeans that she'd been wearing the day before and a a too large green tank top which obviously belonged to Trent which was tied off above her belly button and a white long sleeved button down shirt left open which was also Trent's. Besides a pair of pink and gray shoes she had no pink on and it made her look alien to Kira.

"Hello sissy," Neve said weakly as she tried to smile. Kira gasped, she looked so ill more so then Trent.

"The Dino Gem is affecting her faster, we don't exactly know why," Trent whispered and wrapped one arm around Neve to help her keep steadied. Neve laughed bitterly and shook her head.

"Oh I know why, but that isn't the point now is it. Tell my mother I sorry, for everything. I never wanted to hurt them," Neve said as a few tears fell from her chocolate eyes and Kira stared at her with her own tears in her hazel eyes.

"But—" Kira began and Neve shook her head as Trent stepped forward.

"Look, we said no!" he yelled, snatching the drawing from her hands and walking off. He tossed the drawing into the water and Neve gave Kira one last weak smile and left, leaving an emotionally hurt and broken Yellow Ranger to watch them go – tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the reviews, they help me so much with updating so quickly. I hope you all liked this chapter and the surprise guest appearances. They'll probably be in here until around Copy that, it all depends. I've always loved Andros, Ashley, Zhane and Karone. The latter two might make a appearance latter maybe at the end of the story. I haven't decided. Anyways, R&R.**


	12. Leader of the Whack

**A/N: Well here we go, Chapter 12 which isn't based around one of my favorite episodes so it's a bit shorter then some. Thank you for all the reviews I was really happy with that. I look forward to hearing from you all again, R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 12: Leader of the Whack.**

**Reefside, California;**

**October 22nd, 2010:**

With his huge backpack, Trent stumbled through a forest not that far from the central part of Reefside, wanting to get out of town as soon as possible. Sweating, panting and struggling to keep hold of his own mind, he brought a GPS out of his pocket.

"Trent I don't know how much farther I can walk," a feeble voice said from behind him and he turned in time to catch Neve as she fell. She wore practically the same thing she had a week ago when she and Trent had confronted Kira at the lake. But instead of the jeans she wore a old pair of shorts which came to mid thigh and a pair of bright pink leggings which she seemed to pull off with her sheen high black boots and dark green tank top which was one of her own this time. The only thing that wasn't hers was the overly large white button down shirt left open which was Trent's. Her bag was much smaller then Trent's as well and held only a few different outfits and a journal.

"Neve, hang with me here," Trent said as he looked in her black and pink bag and pulled out a water bottle and helped her drink some of it. He sighed, he didn't like dragging her through this but they didn't have much of a choice. Neve smiled in thanks and stood up groaned as her head split with pain before she pushed it back as far as she could.

"I'm fine now, how far from Reefside are we now?" she asked and Trent looked down to stare at the GPS only to shake his head.

"We've gotta get further away," he stated, looking at the glowing White Dino Gem attached to his left wrist. "It's not safe."

"Hold it there White Ranger! Green Ranger!" someone yelled and Trent and Neve ducked into the ditch beside a tree, eyes wide. He leaned out from behind the tree, looking up onto the hill where he saw Cassidy and Devin standing.

"No, don't worry, Cass, it's just Trent and Neveah," Devin chuckled.

"Man," Trent sighed, standing up. "You scared me half to death."

"Whatever, I thought you were the White and Green Rangers!" Cassidy snapped.

"Me?" Trent laughed. "You're kidding; right?"

Neve smirked as well. "Yeah right, Green. I like the color and all but I think I'd make a better Pink Ranger myself," Neve said and laughed at her own inside joke.

"No, I didn't actually think _you_ were the White Ranger," Cassidy elaborated. "I thought—"

"LOOK OUT!" Trent shouted, pointing behind them and they ducked as a huge meteor went flying past, its purple trail following it as it crashed nearby, causing a massive explosion. Cassidy and Devin rolled down the hill, landing at Trent's feet as he stared after the meteor.

"What the heck was that?"

"I don't know but it can't be good," Neve said answering Trent's question.

"A low flying spaceship?" Devin suggested.

"I dunno but whatever it was just landed over there!" Cassidy pointed to the smoke filling out of a crater. "Grab your camera!"

"Wait!" Trent protested, holding them back. "It could be dangerous."

"Danger's my middle name," Cassidy smiled before running off.

"Could have fooled me," Neve muttered and Trent smiled.

"I thought it was Agnes?" Devin frowned, following.

"I'm gonna regret this," Trent sighed, picking up his backpack and following them.

"Trent, oh dammit, I hate being the mature one," Neve said as she followed the wayward White Ranger.

**xXx**

The Rangers were all gathered in the dino lair. All doing something different. Kim was helping Hayley with Tommy's scans and Ashley was sitting with Kira as she strummed on her guitar. Andros sat by himself thinking over the events of the last week and Ethan was playing a game on his computer. Conner was walking around with his small red soccer ball and began doing keep-ups around the room.

"McKnight, on a breakaway!" Conner narrated, going around the other part of the Ranger Base. Ethan sat at his laptop playing a video game next to him.

"Hayley! One more level and I break my all-time record!" Ethan stated proudly, and Conner looked up over the side of a box, grinning. Aiming, he tossed his little red soccer ball, causing it to hit the ESCAPE key on the laptop, which shut off the game. Andros smirked from his spot, he remembered similar banter between him and Zhane when they were around that age though it hadn't been with a computer game.

Chuckling, Conner went to retrieve it as Ethan groaned. "Conner!" the computer geek whined. "Now I have to start all over!"

"Sorry," the Red Ranger chuckled, not sorry at all, patting Ethan on the back. "Y'know, there's this great new thing called the outdoors. You might wanna check it out."

"Tell you what," Ethan smirked as they walked to a part of the Ranger Base near the girls. "I'll check that out when you check out a library."

"Heh," Conner grinned, glancing over at Kira as she strummed away on her guitar. "You've got as much chance of seeing that as seeing or Kira at a fashion show," Conner finished.

"Do you _really_ wanna go there?" Kira snapped, looking up from her guitar. Conner gulped, looking back to Ethan, who chuckled and patted him on the shoulder before walking off. Conner groaned, and Kira smirked.

"Need I remind you jock of Sophomore year, back to school shopping trip?" Kira asked and Conner shuddered.

"I never realized Kira could be so bad when it came to shopping," Conner muttered as he remembered being dragged around the mall for four hours. Kim scoffed.

"You should see me or Neve...that girl forced Hunter to the mall with her for practically nine hours straight. I never seen that boy so tired in my life. Neve was still as hyper as ever," Kimberly said as she laughed at the amusing memory of seeing Hunter carrying a mountain of bags as he came inside and practically collapsed onto the living room floor.

"Nice," he shook his head, as he walked to Hayley. "So, any luck of de-fossilizing Dr. O?"

"Not yet," the redhead sighed. "I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber."

"Uh, huh?" Kim frowned, looking at the redhead and the others were not to sure of what she had said either.

"She can't find anything to make him un-stuck," Ethan translated.

Suddenly the computer's alarm went off and a tracking program came onscreen. The Rangers got up to follow Hayley as she went over and sat down.

"That's weird," she stated as a large purple glow appeared amidst a see of green trees. "The satellite's picking up a strange reading from the forest."

"Let's go take a look," Conner offered, and she nodded as the other two followed him out.

**xXx**

"We're the first on the scene!" Cassidy exclaimed gleefully as she, Devin, Neve and Trent arrived at the crater where the meteor had landed. "There it is! Devin, start rolling!"

"Careful," Trent warned, but Cassidy pushed her cameraman forward.

"It's harmless!" she insisted. "Now get a close-up!"

Neve hissed and clinched her fist as her eyes flashed pink and Trent placed an arm around her sensing her struggle.

"You sure Cass?" he frowned. "I mean…its still smoking. Oh…looks good on camera though."

"What do you think it is?" she inquired, and as Trent crouched at the edge of the crater to examine it and Neve stood behind him, he was forced to hide his wrist in his sleeve when his Dino Gem began to pulse bright white light and Neve did the same as her begun to glow green and she felt dizzy but stayed standing but it was a fight in itself.

"It's hard to say…," Devin stated.

"Trent? Neveah?" Kira as as she frowned, and the former waiter looked up to see her approaching, followed closely by Conner, and Ethan.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, standing up. Neve gasped lightly and back up some but they of course had already seen her.

"I might ask you the same thing," Conner seethed. "Haven't seen you two around for a while."

As the Red Ranger took a menacing step forward, Kira placed a hand on his chest, keeping him from moving.

"Not now," she pleaded, and he sighed and nodded.

"Kira's right," he stated, looking up. Neve sighed, the last thing they needed was a fight to break out. As it was it had been days since the gem had forced them to morph and she worried when it would win again.

"Now, let's check this thing out," Ethan suggested, taking a step towards the meteor.

"Um, I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," a monster said behind them and the group looked over to see a horde of Tyrannodrones and a funny looking creature had just appeared. Once again it seemed to be plant based and Kira sighed. She was really getting sick of plant based monsters.

"Quick, run!" Cassidy yelled, and she and Devin took off as more Tyrannodrones encircled the group of Rangers. They hid behind a tree, turning to watch what would happen.

"You want me to get this?" he offered, bringing up his camera.

"Hideous mutant creatures?" she scoffed. "Like that's news in this town. Let's get outta here!"

They ran off, and were unaware as two purple strands of energy shooting out from the meteor and into their bodies as they ran off. The Rangers were left in a circle of Tyrannodrones, and Conner glanced across the meteor crater at the still-civilian White and Green Rangers.

"Who's side you on today, Trent? Neve?" he inquired acidly.

"You want my help, or not?" Trent countered and Neve rolled her eyes.

"If it's all the same, I'll just watch from over here!" the cowardly monster stated as the Tyrannodrones rushed forward. The Rangers dispersed around the pit, taking on a handful of lizard creatures each.

The Tyrannodrones were no match for the Rangers though Neve had a harder time then the others as her gem began to pulse and she staggered away and into a tree where she fell to her knees. As they knocked back a whole wave of them within minute more came, and Kira's Dino Gem bracelet beeped, and she turned on the com-link. "Go."

"_Guys, I've been analyzing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky. Get away from it_!"

"It's a little late for that!" Kira replied, kicking a monster in the gut and knocking it to the ground.

"Neve!" Kira heard Trent cry and saw him moved towards Neve who was being held by two Tyrannodrones and another was about to run her through. She sighed as the boy in white kicked it away from Neve and then punch one holding her and flipping the other away. Neve leaned against Trent and no one noticed the purple streak shoot out and into Neve who gasped her vision blurring.

"Sit here, don't move," Trent said as he got her a few feet away behind a tree. Neve didn't argue her head pounding but she also felt lighter.

Over in the fight something had happened to the once wimpy monster and it stood up, voice deeper and more menacing than before. "Hey, I wanna piece of the action!" it yelled, and rushed towards Conner, who had his back turned as he battled Tyrannodrones.

"Conner!" Kira called, but it came too late as the monster smashed its thick mace-like arm into his back. He cried out as he rolled forward, and kept his momentum up to get back to his knees at least despite the pain in his back. She, and Ethan joined him, Kira placed a hand on her boyfriends shoulder as she gave a quick look to his back. It would be bruised but otherwise looked fine.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Conner stated, standing up slowly.

"Yeah," the others nodded, and their morphers flashed into place as they raised their wrists.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"Attack!" the monster yelled as the morphed Rangers came at him.

While the four Rangers easily fended off a bunch of Tyrannodrones, Trent fought against another few near the meteor, still in civilian form because he knew what would happen if he morphed and Neve did as well.

He was so into the fight that he didn't notice as a purple beam shot up from the meteor, passing into his body as he ducked the punch of a Tyrannodrone. He pushed away another Tyrannodrone, before he swayed and began to feel light-headed.

His vision blurred and his eyes widened. "Oh no…," he breathed.

As he grabbed his backpack, the meteor sent three more beams of purple out from it, each one into the body of the other Rangers as they fought. They faltered in fighting a moment, before continuing on.

The monster took a few steps back along with his drones, as the Rangers regrouped. "I'll be back for round two!" it shouted, before disappearing in a flash of purple.

"Power Down!" the Rangers yelled, and did just that.

"Well that was a challenging altercation," Conner stated.

"I was just getting started!" Ethan complained. "I wanted to annihilate that goon!"

"Ew!" Kira exclaimed, looking at her nails. "I got dirt under my nails! That's like, totally disgusting!"

"Hey, where did Trent and Neveah go?" Conner frowned, looking around. Suddenly, their Dino Gem bracelets went off, and Hayley told them to get back to base.

**xXx**

"It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley told them as the image onscreen depicted the rock they'd been sent to investigate.

"Fascinating," Conner grinned and Hayley's face twisted in confusion as she watched him walk off, thinking aloud. "It must have broken off during some sort of galactic collision."

"uh-huh, Conner are you feeling alright?" Kimberly asked as she felt the boys forehead. Andros and Ashley also looked on in confusion. Conner paused, and blinked as Kim took her hand away.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm just afraid coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects," Hayley confessed worriedly. "Do you guys feel okay?"

Ethan ignored her, starting at his arms as he flexed them, and Kira grimaced.

"I for one am going home," the Yellow Ranger stated startling the other older Rangers and Hayley. "If I don't swab my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will _never_ grow back."

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan added. "Gonna work on my pecks."

"I wanna get home to watch that great documentary on the pyramids," Conner put in. "It looks quite fascinating."

The adults all looked on in surprise and shock. These were not the same teens that had left less then a half hour ago.

The teens nodded and together the Rangers left. Hayley watched them go, worry etched onto her features. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right," Ashley said and Kim sighed.

"Great this is all we need," Kim said shaking her head.

**xXx**

It was the next day when Hayley paced around the Ranger Base, watching as Ethan, now decked out in sweats, lifted weights. "Sup Hayley?" he grinned.

"Ethan, are you sure you feel okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm pumped and ready to rock!" he shouted happily, just as Conner came in looking…like a complete studious college boy? Sort of like some scholar from England might look. If she wasn't wrong that looked like tweed he was wearing. His red shirt was buttoned up for once, and he was wearing a suit jacket over it? As well as black dress pants and shoes. This was just wrong in so many ways.

"Good morning, all," he greeted, walking up. "The weather is particularly pleasant today. Excessively low humidity."

"Whatever bro," Ethan chucked. "How do my arms look? Am I ripped or what?"

"Hello all," Kira's voice floated down the stairs and everyone turned to see her walking down the steps, a multitude of shopping bags around either wrist. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and her bangs were kept out her face with a yellow headband. Also, she wore a spaghetti strap yellow summer dress and high heels. It looked so foreign on Kira Hayley, Kim, Andros and Ashley had to take triple takes to make sure it was Kira Ford and not someone else.

"G-Good morning, Kira," Conner stammered.

"Hello!" she grinned, coming over through a girly walk. "Sorry I'm late; there was a sale and I just couldn't, well, you understand."

"Hey," Ethan spoke up, still lifting weights. "You guys think I'm ready for the Iron Man competition?"

"I think there were _definitely_ side effects from that meteor," Hayley realized, shaking her head. "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal."

"Huh?" Ethan frowned, lost.

"Side effects," Conner's interest peaked. "I find that highly improbable."

"Yeah, I feel like I could kick Mesogog's butt myself," Ethan nodded.

Suddenly, the computer alarm went off.

Hayley sighed, and the image of the monster from earlier appeared onscreen as he sent small lasers blasts at the ground. "Look whose back." She walked over to the computer.

The others exchanged glances, before dropping books, weights and shopping bags onto the floor and standing in formation.

"Ready?" Conner asked hesitantly.

"Ready!" Ethan and Kira agreed, after the latter had made sure her headband was on properly.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

As they left Kim sighed.

"Shouldn't you maybe...go after them?" Ashley asked Kim who shook her head.

"No, this is a good learning experience for them and I'll be watching. If they need me I'll be there," Kim said and Andros nodded while Ashley bit her lip but nodded as well. She was right, it would be a good learning experience for them.

**xXx**

The Rangers arrived just as the monster went about blowing up a flowerpot.

"Let's devise a strategy of attack," Conner suggested.

"I've got a strategy," Ethan cracked his knuckles. "We crush him!"

"The lines on my suit are so completely wrong!" Kira whined, looking her uniform over. "Why doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petite?"

"Colorful annoyances!" the monster yelled, turning to face them. "Prepare to be destroyed!"

"Uh, you should really have someone write you lines," Kira scoffed, annoyed, and the next thing out of her mouth was a girlish scream as lasers brought the Red Ranger beside her off his feet.

"That was totally uncalled for!" Conner exclaimed, before looking up at Kira. He put out a hand, because normally they helped each other up. "Kira, a hand?"

"I know, just know I'm going to have the _worst_ helmet hair after this!" she groaned. She and Ethan yelled loudly as more lasers were fired, and they too wound up on the ground.

"You're no match for me silly suckers!" the monster cackled. "Later, posers!"

And with a flash of purple – the monster was gone.

"I told you we should have thought this out!" Conner complained as they got up.

"My business – you go big, or you go home," Ethan challenged.

"Well, I say we go to the mall," Kira stated and all three stalked off in different directions.

**xXx**

"Hey guys," Hayley greeted as they walked in. Kimberly and the other two older Rangers had been upstairs when they arrived, and Kimberly seemed to be feeding David with Ashley's help.

"What now?" Ethan snapped. "I was having a super intense work-out!"

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography!" Conner added.

"And I was getting more fabulous clothes for my totally, like, _boring_ and disgusting wardrobe!" Kira whined, swishing her shopping bags to add emphasis.

"I've found something," Hayley stated, ignoring their whining.

"Is this gonna involve dirt?" Kira inquired, grimacing. "Cuz if it does, I'm gonna have to say: nuh-uh."

"Sorry I interrupted your busy day," Hayley snapped, turning to face them as she stood. "I just thought you might like to know I think I've found a way to un-fossilize Tommy."

"Really?" all the teens were wide-eyed.

"The meteor fragment," Hayley elaborated. "My theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird."

"Of course! If you could, harness its power you could, free Doctor Oliver from the inside-out!" Conner said as he smiled, before pushing up his glasses. "Although, I do take offense at being called weird."

"Sorry," Hayley apologized. "You're not being weird…it's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show."

"A recessive personality trait!" Conner exclaimed in awe.

"You could say that," Hayley nodded. "Like Conner; there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious. Ethan; there's a part of you that's athletic, even competitive. Kira; a part of you is girly, and loves fashion like Kim or Neve but...worst."

"So that's why Trent and Neve helped us!" Kira smiled proudly. "There's still a part of them that's really good!"

"Oh c'mon, Kira, you cannot possibly still have an inkling of thought in your mind that—"

"Yes Kira, exactly," Hayley said interrupting Conner and the argument that would have ensued.

"Alright, here's what I need you to do—" she was cut off by the computer's alarm.

"Oh, again?" Hayley groaned, referring to the monster onscreen. "First things first."

Three of the Rangers nodded and dropped bags, or books or weights, standing in formation.

"Ready?" Conner asked the other two.

"Ready!" the nodded. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

**xXx**

"Thundermax Saber!" Conner yelled as they got on scene, leaping up to the creature and knocking it back a few feet when he slashed at it. "Most excellent!"

"I've got something for you too!" Ethan called.

"Hello!" Kira snapped. "Leave some for me!"

The leapt forward, using Conner's shoulders as leverage as they kicked off, landing two sets of powerful kicks at the monster's head. He yelled and fell backwards.

"All together now!" Kira said perkily, as the three of them aimed their lasers, blasting away. After a few shots, it fired back.

"This creature leaves us no choice!" Conner exclaimed as they got to their feet.

"Super Dino Mode!" they all cried together, and power rushed to the surface as their suits changed to reflect the inner Dino.

"Uh-oh," was all the monster could say before he was assaulted by a series of punches, kicks and attacks, much more powerful than before. He fell backwards after the final volley of attacks, and the Rangers stepped back, calling forth their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they called and the monster was blasted to smithereens.

"We rock!" Ethan yelled.

"_So_ fabulous!" Kira smiled.

It didn't take long for their cheers to die as a dark rain cloud appeared overhead, drowning the remains of the monster in purple acid that made it reform and grow to huge building size.

"It's Zord time!" Conner stated into his morpher. The sound of the Brachiozord stomping down the street towards them.

"Ankylozord!" Conner called and the orange Zord came out of the Brachiozord's top part in order to replace the Triceratops arm. That way, when the aggressive monster fired lasers at them, they swung the Ankylozord arm in that direction, using the spinning disc part of the arm as a shield and sending the lasers right back.

"That did it!" Ethan nodded, watching as a smoking monster began running off. They followed, and soon the monster was trapped between the Dino Stegazord, and what it had called the _'stupid Megazord_'.

"Going somewhere?" Trent inquired.

"Your not leaving the party until I say you can," Neve's voice said as well.

"It's Trent and Neve!" Kira exclaimed happily. "They came to help us!"

The Dino Stegazord blasted its sword forward, and it smashed into the middle of the monster, causing a massive explosion of sparks. Cursing it fell to the ground, struggling to get up.

Using the Double Drill attack, the Megazord swiftly stopped that, and in a huge explosion that passed between the two on-looking Zord formations, the monster was blown to pieces.

"I'm outta here," Trent stated, turning his Dino Stegazord away and walking off.

"Trent! Neve!" Kira called from inside the Megazord, but she was left ignored. Conner and Ethan sighed a bit hurt and put out as well.

**xXx**

"Okay guys, lasers at full power!" Conner called as he and the other two Rangers rode their Raptor Cycles towards the meteor rock.

"Fire!" they shouted, and three colored blasts hurtled towards the space rock, exploding it into tiny pieces as they parked the Cycles. "Power down!"

Not paying attention as purple lights drifted away from their civilian forms, the three Rangers rushed over to the pit to find the rock lying in various pieces.

"Think this will work?" Kira inquired as Ethan picked up the nearest one.

"The components should still have residual power that should help Dr. O," Ethan nodded, holding a slightly glowing purple rock.

"How do you know this stuff?" Conner frowned.

"It's called education?" Ethan retorted, chuckling.

"Okay, that was kinda brutal," the Red Ranger rolled his eyes before gasping. "Hey! You sound like the old Ethan!"

"Hey, I do!" Ethan grinned happily.

"Thank god," Kira muttered. "One more minute at a shopping mall and…ugh."

"Right, that was scary. Now lets get this back to base," Conner said and the other two nodded as they left.

**xXx**

"I assume you're feeling back to normal?" Hayley tested as she saw the Rangers walk in. Ethan had found himself a sweater, Conner had ditched the suit jacket and unbuttoned most of the red dress shirt, Kira was pulling uncomfortably at her dress.

"Thank goodness," Ethan nodded.

"You couldn't help it. None of you could," Hayley pointed out. "It was the meteor."

"Well, I'm glad it's _over_," Kira stated. "Because the sooner we try this rock out, the sooner I can get home and change."

"I think you look adorable Rockstar, at least it isn't pink?" he said and Kira shuddered.

"I think I'll leave pink for Neve and Kimberly to wear," Kira said.

"Hey! If the meteor made Neve and Trent good today, couldn't we use it to reverse the affects of the Dino Gem?"

Hayley walked over to a machine. "We could," she nodded, inserting the meteor piece into a part of the machine. Kim and the other two Ranger who had walked downstairs in time to hear Kira all waited with bated breath. Kim silently hoping she could get both her daughter and husband back. "But let's try this first."

"C'mon, Hayley!" Ethan encouraged as they walked over to see her press a bunch of buttons. This caused the machine to power up, and in no time a blast of purple energy shot out of the end, hitting the amber Dr. O was frozen in.

As they watched in awe, the amber melted away, but the beam stopped when the machine sparked and nearly blew apart. Kira reached over, lifting the meteor box out and sighing as she noticed it was no longer glowing and in small pieces. "The rock, it's fried!"

"No," Kim said and Ashley sighed and looked up at her own husband who gave her a reassuring look.

"Tommy!" Kim suddenly yelled and darted forward, giving David to Ashley as she ran into her husband arms. Tommy laughed and caught the petite woman and hugged her tightly before letting her go and backing away.

"Good job, guys," Tommy stated. "Power down!" But nothing happened.

"I said, power down!" he cried, as the others frowned. Still, nothing happened.

"I think we might have a problem," he looked up, and the other Rangers turned to look at Hayley, who was just as confused as they were.


	13. Burning at both Ends: Part I

**A/N: Well here we are, chapter 13, Part one of Burning at Both Ends. One of my favorite episodes from Dino Thunder but considering the twist in it is why I decided to split it in two. I just realized how much my series was like a roller coaster, always having plot twists. Hopefully no one gets motion sickness. I hope you all Enjoy this, R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 13: Burning at both Ends: Part I.  
><strong>

Neve sighed as she breathed in fresh air. "It's good to be back."

Trent looked over at his partner in evil and leader in some ironic way. They were an impressive team their last battle proved that but her words confused him.

"What do you mean Neve?" he asked and Neve looked at him and smirked.

"This isn't the first time I've been evil Trent. I was a Ranger before this, do you remember hearing about the Pink Ranger in Blue Bay Harbor?" she asked and Trent blinked but nodded. Neve smirked.

"That was me, unfortunately those freaking Power Rangers 'saved me'," Neve said adding air quotes to the end and Trent smirked.

"So you've done this before, that should make this all that much easier for us," he said and Neve laughed and nodded.

"I can't wait," she said, thinking of all the way to make her old friends pay for saving her from the evil, not once but twice. But like they say, third times the charm.

**xXx**

"Dr. O, I know the suits look good and all but quite kidding around," Kira said as they all stared at him. Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"I wish I could," he said, stepping up to the group. "When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my Dino Gem and my morpher must have remolecularised."

"In other words?" Conner asked.

"He's stuck," Hayley replied, before walking past Dr. O towards the computer. "And speaking of Trent…and Neveah." Tommy looked over with the others and sighed as the viewing screen depicted a scene of the Dino Stegazord stomping through the city as people below screamed and ran.

"Tommy..." Kim said and Tommy looked down at his wife. He knew this was really taking a strain on his wife and it was on him to and he knew it was on the other Rangers as well. He could only thank Andros and Ashley for being here with Kim while he could not and while Neve had obviously ran away. He knew in a situation like this and he had been Trent and Neve's age he probably would have done the same thing. There was no guarantee of when the Gems would forcefully morph them before and if they were trying to get help in the lair and they suddenly morphed it could end badly for all of them.

Some may see it as cowardice he realized and was probably why Conner was so mad at Neve, though he had no doubt the fact Neve seemed bent on destroying them and Kira especially, was pissing Conner off as well. But he understood that right now, or then that Trent felt he could only rely on Neve and vise versa.

"I'm so _over_ that poser!" Conner growled, fists clenching.

"Go," Tommy stated. "I'll see what we can figure out here."

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

It wasn't long before the three Rangers left and Kim was still latched onto his side. She wanted nothing more then to kiss him but not even his helmet would come off it seemed. Tommy then looked to Ashley and Andros.

"Hey, it's nice to see you two again. I wish it was under better circumstances though," Tommy said and Ashley and Andros both smiled and nodded. They were happy to see some spark back in Kimberly's eyes though everyone knew it wouldn't be completely back until Neve and Trent were saved.

**xXx**

"That's right, you better run!" the White Ranger said as lasers shot out from his Zords, blasting things on the street.

"Ohhh, pretty. I haven't had this much fun in ages," Neve said from his side as she chuckled darkly.

"Fire!" Conner ordered and their Raptor Riders fired off lasers, hitting the Dino Stegazord in the chest a few times. They skidded to a stop and looked up. "That's enough!"

"But we're just getting started!" Neve said as she and Trent laughed maniacally.

"Fine, it's Zord time!" Conner stated, and the Brachiozord came stomping by in response, dropping off four Zords. Said Zords quickly rushed together as did the Rangers, and Conner called upon the Ankylozord to replace his Tyrannozord arm for this one.

"Make your move," the White Ranger stated.

"Now what are they up to?" Ethan frowned. He didn't like seeing the usually happy Neve like this and he had liked Trent as a friend before all this. He didn't want to fight them but that didn't mean he wouldn't.

"I don't know but we have to stop them!" Kira replied, despite the ache in her heart at hurting the girl who she saw as a sister and the boy that would have been a great friend and maybe even brother.

"Ptera Rang!" She cried, firing the boomerang pieces of her Zord forward, only one that clipped him as he dodged her other. When they returned, Trent used his Drago Sword to draw a chain.

"I hate to do this to you," he chuckled.

" It's Nothing personal, well it kind of is," Neve said as if finishing Trent's thought.

The chain show out of the Dino Stegazord and wrapped around the Megazord, immobilizing them as the struggled to break free.

"Nice one, couldn't have done better myself," Neve said as she looked at his impressive show of swordsmanship to bind the other megazord. Trent smirked.

"We need Dinozord help!" Conner stated, pressing a button on his control panel. "Cephalazord!"

"Dimetrozord!" Kira joined in, and both Zords came bounding towards them from different areas of the city, where they'd been hiding out.

"Perfect," the White Ranger grinned, drawing two circles of light with his weapon. "Containment fields, online!"

"Say goodbye to your Zords, Rangers," Neve said smirking as the two balls of light rushed out to surround the Cephalazord and the Dimetrozord, and quickly turned into barrels that trapped the two Auxiliary Zords.

The Rangers gasped as they watched as their zords struggled within the barrels, only their heads sticking out at the top.

"Our Dinozords!" Conner called. "Let them go!"

"Sorry, not going to happen," the Green Ranger cackled.

"Trent, Neve, you've gotta stop this!" Kira pleaded. "You're out of control!"

"Looks more like we're in control," Neve said as both evil rangers grinned before the Megazord was blasted with an odd pink-maroon light that knocked it off balance. Inside the cockpit, the three Rangers fell against their controls, and by the time they looked up, the Dino Stegazord had disappeared – and the two Zords.

**xXx**

"What's the situation, Hayley?" Tommy asked as the Rangers grouped around her computer, still suited up but with their helmet off.

"It's no good," she sighed, typing as she shook her head. "He's got them in a force field."

"There has to be something though, every force field can be broken one way or another," Andros said and Hayley sighed. He might be right but right now she didn't have the answer.

"It's not their fault, the gem is making them this way!" Kira protested as if sensing where some of their thoughts were going. Ethan looked down ashamed almost, and Conner glared at her.

"Why are you defending them?" he exclaimed, his voice rising. "After everything they've done!"

"Because, the meteor thing was just proof that there's still a part of him that's good."

"Wake up Kira, the gems have won. Obviously they've been effected in civilian form. They're isn't anything left of them!" Conner yelled and Kira looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Don't say that!" Kimberly yelled as she marched forward her eyes flashing red as she slapped Conner in the face.

"Don't ever say that again, Neve can be saved and so can Trent!" she said and Tommy sighed. He too was a bit upset at Conner's words but he was young and a Red and Red Ranges tended to speak before thinking at that age.

"Calm down you guys," Tommy interjected, stepping between them. "I was in their shoes once, and I wouldn't be here today if my friends had given up on me, and neither would Kim or Neve for that matter."

"No offense Dr. O but I don't think where Neve is today is where her teammates wanted her to be," Conner said as he cooled down some. Kira was still ignoring him and he sighed. An angry Kira wasn't something he really wanted to deal with. Tommy sighed and Andros and Ashley though it best to stay out of it.

"Your right, this isn't where they wanted her but that's why I called in some backup," Tommy said and they all turned as several people filed down the staircase one at a time. Each was wearing their ninja gear and the newer Rangers all looked on in aw as they formed a line in front of them.

"Guys, meet your predecessors, and Neve first team. The Ninja Storm Rangers," Tommy said and each ninja bowed before stepping forward one a time.

"Hi, I'm Shane Clarke. I was the Red Wind Ranger," Shane said nodding at each and Conner blinked as he stared at his latest predecessor. Next Tori stepped forward.

"I'm Tori Hanson and I was the Blue Wind Ranger," she said smiling and Kira smiled at the other girl. Ethan gaped, he knew there was a female blue Ranger but to meet her was another thing.

"Hey dudes, I'm Dustin Brooks, and I was the Yellow Wind Ranger," Dustin said grinning and they nodded back Kira a bit shocked to find her predecessor was indeed a male. But she got over it quickly, he seemed cool.

"I'm Cam Wantanbe, I was their technical expert and the Green Samurai Ranger. It's great to finally meet you it's too bad it had to be about such a dire situation as the color thief," Can said smirking at the end as the Older Rangers chuckled while the younger ones blinked.

"He means Neveah, she swapped colors on us," Blake said as he stepped forward. "What is this bro, the second color?" They watched as the one in Crimson smirked.

"Nah, this would be three she is also Purple she just can't morph with that power yet," he said and then turned to the younger Rangers.

"I'm Hunter Bradley, I was the Crimson Thunder Ranger," he said and Blake stepped forward next.

"And I'm Blake Bradley. I was the Navy Thunder Ranger," Blake said and Kira smiled and stepped forward.

"I'm Kira Ford, I guess it's pretty obvious which Ranger I am," Kira said motioning to her suit and they all laughed and nodded.

"We know who you all are. Kira Ford, Conner McKnight and Ethan James. Neve doesn't exactly know how to not gossip," Hunter said smirking and Kira blinked realizing just why her best friend was so in love with Hunter. If she wasn't in love with Conner she probably would have swooned.

"If you don't mind me asking how are they going to help? I mean they can't morph," Ethan asked and Tommy and Kim nodded.

"That is true but me and Kim got to thinking," Tommy begin and Kim took over.

"A few months ago when Neve was stuck in her worst fear thanks to a monster of Lothor's the only way to get her out and help her was to go into her mind. Tommy and I are still Ninjetti. We can only morph into Ninjetti form, not the Ranger suits because our coins were destroyed but we still hold the power of our animal spirits which allowed us to enter Neve's nightmare world." They all listened with their full attention, even Ashley and Andros as Kim told them this.

"We tried to help her but in the end we needed Hunter and the only way to get him in her nightmare world was for him to become Ninjetti. Neve is also a Ninjetti but they can not sustain their Ninjetti morph because they have not been on their quest yet." Kim took a breath and Kira's eyes widened.

"I think I get it, your going to help them become Ninjetti so they can help us. But if Neve and Hunter can't hold the Ninjetti morph how will they now?" Kira asked and Tommy nodded smiling under his helmet.

"Not just them, you three as well. We hope that with all of you becoming Ninjetti we can siphon some power out of the Dino Gems and into them allowing them to hold the morph long enough to help us," Tommy said and Ashely and Andros stepped forward.

"We'll help, if power can be siphoned from their gems then it can be from our astro morphers as well," Andros said and Tommy and Kim looked at each other before nodding.

"That is a wonderful idea Falcon and Crane," a female voice said and they all turned to see a almost holographic image of a woman in green bikini like outfit with a tall staff standing their smiling. Tommy and Kim gasped.

"Dulcea!" Kim cried and the woman nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am only here in spirit though. I can not leave the plateau as you know. I am here to awaken their animal spirits, and help with the power exchange. If I am right the siphon will only last for around a month before they will use up all the taken power and become unable to morph again until they complete their quest," Dulcea said and each Ranger looked at each other before Conner asked.

"Why can't we just do the quest now?" he asked and Kira elbowed him in the ribs. Dulcea just laughed and shook her head.

"Because it is not time yet, when it is time you will know. Now demorph and come stand in a circle around me," she intrusted and the three younger Rangers did as the woman said and soon Ashley, Andros, Kimberly, Tommy and Hayley all watched as they did as they were told. Kim and Tommy both smiled as they remembered doing almost the same thing.

"Inside us all is an animal spirit just waiting to be freed. Take a look inside yourself and find it," Dulcea said and each Ranger new and old closed their eyes and did as instructed. Soon sparkling particles of whatever it was Dulcea had blown on them glowed and each glowed a color all their own. Each Ranger former or otherwise pulled down the hoods on their ninjetti garb and each admired them, some with new colors and others stayed the same. All the adults smiled as Dulcea – spirit or not – walked around the circle starting with Tori who held Ethan's hand with her left.

"Tori, confident and graceful. You are the Seahorse," Dulcea said and Tori smiled and admired the blue of her uniform and the large golden coin in the center with the seahorse on it.

"Shane, chivalrous and loyal. You are the Eagle." Shane grinned and admired his own animal carved coin like Tori had down. Once again she moved on to one to the next in line.

"Dustin, playful yet wise. You are the Coyote." Dustin grinned happily and Dulcea moved on.

"Cameron, protective yet stoic. You are the Ram," Dulcea told the green Ninjetti and he grinned. He could live with a Ram, it was a strong animal.

"Blake, secretive but lively. You are the Bat," she told the boy who smirked, it might be a bat but he could live with that. "You have also gained a new color today, I am sure you will do the Black legacy proud," she told him and he smiled and she moved on to one in Gold.

"Hunter, you already know your animal and it cries out in distress. It's mate has been severed from you by her hate and the gems corruption but is still with you in spirit. The Dragonfly may have lost her way but she will always be with you." Everyone listened to Dulcea's words and the Adults were only mildly shocked, though Kim and Tommy had a feeling that was the case with Neveah and Hunter. They themselves were bonded animal spirit mates. "You are the Snake, but not any snake the noble King Cobra, calculating and powerful," Dulcea said and Hunter smiled.

Dulcea then moved onto Kira who held onto Hunters right hand where Neve should have been.

"Gentle Kira, but fierce in your own right. You are the Nightingale, vocal and loving." Kira smiled as she ran a hand over the Nightingale on her ninjetti garb. Dulcea moved on and smiled, so many mated couples today, the Bat and Seahorse, the Crane and Falcon, now the Mountain Lion and Nightingale. The Snake was the only one without his mate here with them.

"Conner, vigilant and noble. You are the Mountain Lion," Dulcea spoke and Conner looked over his red garb and smiled as he shared a look with Kira who was beside him. Lastly Dulcea moved to Ethan.

"Ethan, sly and intelligent. You are the Fox," she said before moving back to the center of the circle.

"Today you have received you animal spirits and one day you will receive the great power itself." Dulcea turned to the three newest Rangers and spoke.

"Dino Thunder Rangers you are missing two important Rangers to your team and Ninja Storm you are missing one very important teammate that is important to both of your teams. Remember, this ability to morph will only last around a month Ninja Rangers but for the Ninjetti anything is possible," Dulcea said before fading away with a whispered good luck. As soon as she did the Dino teens lost their morph and returned to civilian form as did the Ninja Storm team moments latter.

"Great job you guys, now this next part may take a bit out of you all," Tommy said as he stepped forward. Kira, Conner and Ethan nodded and once again the Ninja's lined up. In front of them, in a line was the Dino Thunder team including Tommy and Kim and Ashley and Andros.

"Just focus on helping them, focus your dino gem power into them," Kim told them and each ranger closed their eyes and it was Conner who spoke.

"I call upon the power of the Gems!" he said and each gem glowed it's respective colored and beams of color shot into the former Ninja Rangers. Ashley and Andros simply let some of the power from their morphers flow and into the Rangers. Soon the flow stopped after a about two minutes and the Ninja Rangers all glowed their colors, their Ninjetti colors.

"We did it," Kira said and Tommy grinned.

"Not so fast Kira, there is only one way to find out," Tommy said and nodded at Shane who grinned and stepped in front of the group a bit.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Shane called and the Ranger all grinned as they were bathed in their respective colors and stood in their Ninjetti garb before striking their new poses.

"The Eagle!" Shane called.

"The Snake!"

"The Bat!"

"The Ram!"

"The Seahorse!"

"The Coyote!"

After congratulations were passed around the newest batch of Ninjetti – the ones that could morph temporary at least – powered down.

"This is the plan, if we need the help we have them and Ashley and Andros as back up. But above all we can't give up," Tommy told them and they all nodded.

"Okay, so we don't give up," Ethan stated. "But what do we do?"

"Go back to school, keep a low profile," Tommy told them. "Hayley and I will let you know if anything changes."

They nodded.

"It was great meeting you guys, Neve told us a lot about you though we wish it could have been on better terms. We'll see you around," Conner told the Ninja's before they left leaving the veteran Rangers to talk about how they would do this.

**xXx**

Neve looked up as she heard the cry of a snake which was more of a frantic hissing sound then anything else. She grabbed her head and shook it before sighing. Trent looked over at the Green Ranger and asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Neve's eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, something tells me the Rangers have more then those Red and Yellow Space Rangers for help. I almost feel as if Hunter is around," Neve said a bit of disgust in her voice as she spoke the former Crimson Rangers name.

"Hunter, your boyfriend?" he asked and Neve glared at him her eyes flashing bright pink and he held up a hand in surrender.

"Yes, that Hunter. It's probably nothing let's just watch our back. I don't have a good feeling about something." Trent nodded, he wasn't one to not listen to a hunch of Neve's she tended to be right about her feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you see that coming? I'll be honest with you I didn't see it coming either but last night I had a dream and from what I remember this was sort of involved. As you might be able to tell the Ninjetti is my favorite power source. This also has a lot to do with a story plot in the future dealing with the return of the Ninjetti - I can't say much more then that or I'll give it away. What did you think of their Animal Spirits, it took me so long to decide on one for Blake and Tori and Conner. Also this is part one of Burning at both Ends. I sort of decided to split it up into two.**


	14. Burning at both End: Part II

**A/N: Here is part two of Chapter 13. I hope you all like it. Hunter and Neve finally come face to face after a couple weeks. Then we get a look into just how much of a threat an Evil Neve really is.** **Enjoy, and R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage <strong>

**Chapter 14: Burning at both Ends: Part II.**

After leaving Dr. O's Conner has decided to go home and change clothes for school before walking to class. The solitude helped him think about things. Could he really forgive Neve and Trent when this was all over? Did he want to? Forgiving Neve would be easier then forgiving Trent but he knew he'd have to at least forgive even if he didn't forget.

It was quiet, with the exception of footsteps and a bouncing ball. Conner was walking through town a long way he knew but he had no real hurry to get to school. No one else was in sight. When he stepped into a certain area, Trent came out from hiding against a concrete wall.

"You know, you shouldn't walk to school alone," Trent said, stepping forward. "You never know who you might run into."

"How did you do that?" Conner asked.

"You didn't think you were the only one with dino gem power, did you?" Trent asked.

"I don't want to fight," Conner calmly stated.

"Well that makes one of us," Trent glared. "White Ranger, Dino Power."

"If that's how it has to be," Conner muttered, tossing the soccer ball aside and also morphing. "Show me what you got!"

"No problem!" Trent agreed. The two lunged forward as a battle began. They both summonsed their weapons, the Drago Sword though Conner called forward his thundermax saber.

"It doesn't have to be like this!" Conner said as their weapons locked. Trent scoffed.

"I don't need help, least of all from you," he said.

"Fine, if that's how you want it to be!" Conner hissed and they broke away and Trent chuckled as he slashed at Conner and he drew his laser gun as Conner drew his own thundermax laser. They each paused and fired at each other, but it was Conner who fell. Trent went down shortly after. Though Conner didn't realize it Neve stood on the roof of a building a few feet away from them watching this and smirking her arms crossed lazily. Everything was going according to plan.

Zeltrax and Mesogog's newest monster appeared while they lay motionless next.

"Perfect timing!" the monster chanted. "Should I infect them both?"

"No," Zeltrax stopped him as Conner slowly lifted his head. "Just the white one." Conner looked at the still morphed Trent. He watched helplessly as the monster fired yellow beams at the White Ranger. Trent lay on the ground, demorphed and moaning in pain.

"What have you done?" Conner yelled from where he was in a somewhat sitting position. The two disappeared before an answer was given. Conner powered down and went to help Trent stand up.

"Trent, are you okay?" he asked.

"Better than okay," Trent said. "I'm me.

**xXx**

Ethan and Kira walked through the High School parking lot. They walked towards the sidewalk when Principal Randall caught up to them.

"Hey, you two!" she exclaimed. "I got an e-mail from that science teacher of yours. He's claiming to be too sick to work."

"Well, now that you mention it, he really didn't seem himself last time I saw him," Kira lied though it almost seemed like Randell didn't buy it.

"Yes well, I better not find out he's faking it," she said a glint of promised pain in her eyes. "Or he can kiss his job good-bye."

With that, she stalked off and Kira blinked and shook her head. "A model of warmth and sympathy, isn't she." she muttered and Ethan smirked forcing back a laugh. Looking to his left towards the bleachers he blinked upon seeing Conner.

Ethan tapped her on the shoulder, and she followed his gaze to find Conner on the stands by the soccer pitch, waving them over.

"What's up?" Kira asked as they got to Conner and followed him onto the bleachers.

"It's Trent," he stated, and Kira's eyes widened as did Ethan's.

"Now I know your crazy," Ethan said and Conner frowned at his friend and shook his head.

"C'mon, you've got to see this. He's reformed," Conner told them as he led them to a lower spot in the bleachers were Trent sat, staring downwards.

"Really?" Kira asked smiling and Trent looks up at they approach. "Trent, are you in there?"

"Hey," he smiled, standing up. "It's really me."

"One of Mesogog's monster attacks backfired," Conner stated.

"I think it released the Dino Gem's hold," Trent added.

"That doesn't make a whole lot of sense." Ethan frowned.

"What about Neve?" Kira asks hopeful and both White and Red Rangers faces fell.

"I'm sorry, she wasn't with me at the time," Trent told them. They all nodded and Trent continued.

"Guys, look," Trent sighed. "I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you. You gotta believe it wasn't me. The Gem…it just took control…I couldn't do anything against it."

"I believe you Trent," Kira said smiling and Conner sighed but he was happy to see his girlfriend happy for once in a almost two weeks.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…," Trent offered.

"How about returning our Zords, for starters?" Ethan suggested.

"That would be nice, I'm sure Kimberly would love to get her zord back," Kira said smiling.

"Right, well. Meet me in the warehouse district this afternoon. I'll give you back your Zords, and I might have a little peace offering as well."

**xXx**

"You sure this is a good idea?" Trent asked his partner who stood upon a cat walk above them leaning against a wide concrete beam.

"No, it's dangerous and stupid, but something Meso-mess and the Rangers are going to have to learn the hard way. Monster don't make Rangers good and I don't play fair," Neve spoke and Trent nodded.

Trent sat on down on a box, beside something covered in a large white sheet. The Rangers arrived moments later, on their Raptor Cycles though Kim rode the Green one since the Maroon one was in the works. They were already morphed and to Trent's surprise there was soon six other people with them. He didn't recognize them but each wore some sort of black leather outfits with different color skeems, Crimson, Navy, Blue, Yellow, Green and Red. He also noticed that sitting on the Cycle behind Kim, was the Black Ranger.

Smiling, Trent waved. "Hey! Over here!"

Dismounting there bikes the Dino Thunder team walked forward and the Ninja Storm team close behind them. Something didn't feel right to Hunter as he looked around. Up on the cat walk he swore he saw Neve but then there was just empty space. In reality he had seen his girlfriend but she streaked behind the wide beam she had been leaning on before.

"Hope you don't mind," Tommy stated. "I tagged along and brought some friends just in case."

"Dr. Oliver. You're okay," Trent asked surprised and Tommy frowned but nodded.

"More or less."

"I hate to get right to the point," Ethan stepped up. "But I don't see any Zords around."

"I thought we'd start with the peace offering I promised first," Trent stated, walking over to the sheet. He pulled on it, and it slipped away, revealing the Black Dino ATV.

"Whoa," Tommy breathed.

"Sweet!" the other Rangers agreed.

"I figured you guys could use the help against Mesogog," Trent pointed out. "Who wants to try it out first?"

"Make way!" Ethan announced, before Tommy placed his arm in front of the younger ranger to stop him.

"Sorry Ethan, but Black is my color," Tommy said and Ethan lowered his head and sighed.

"Oh, man," he sighed, and Tommy stepped forward happily, walking up to the ATV. He climbed on as Trent watched.

"Good work," he nodded appreciatively. "12-stroke engine?"

Hunter looked at Tommy with confusion. Most of the boys present knew that they didn't make 12-stroke engines and up above on the cat walk Neve sighed. Trent was knowledgeable with many things but when it came to things like that he didn't have much. He was an artist not a mechanic.

"Yeah, sure is," Trent replied, making Tommy look up.

"They don't make 12-stroke engines, Trent."

"Yeah, and Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people good, either," he smirked evilly, leaping over the ATV and kicking it into gear. It shot forward and the other Rangers jumped out of the way as the Black Dino ATV went crashing through some boxes and out the doors.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled as she turned and glared at Trent who smirked. Suddenly she drew her blaster and before she could do anything she would regret latter a blast of lighting hit her in the chest forcing her back and onto the ground, dropping her blaster.

"Mother, have you sunken so low as to shoot a unmorphed Ranger?" a voice said from above and the all looked up to see Neve demorphed standing on the railing of the cat walk. It wasn't something a normal person could accomplish but with years of gymnastics she seemed able to defy gravity.

"Neve," Hunter said as he stepped forward. Neve looked at him with hateful dark eyes and sneered before throwing out one hand palm facing him and a green lightning bolt like stream came out and would have hit him had it not been for Kim.

"How did you do that?" Ethan asked and Neve raised an eyebrow before fliping off the railing and landing crouched on the box Trent once sat on.

"You don't think your the only one with gem powers, did you?" she asked almost echoing Trent's words from earlier.

"Go on Trent, I'll handle them," Neve said and Trent smirked.

"You'll pay for this," Conner vowed, stepping in front the others. Grinning evilly, Trent stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A White Dino ATV appeared from another part of the warehouse.

"Later, suckers," he stated before leaping into the air, morphing as he did, and getting onto the ATV. He revved the engine and took off after the Black Ranger. As the Dino Rangers turned to follow, Insectolite and a crowd of Tyrannodrones appeared through a flash of green, in their path.

"Looks like you have some bigger things to fry," Neve noticed as Hunter got closer to her after shaking off Blake's hold.

"Neve, this isn't you," Hunter said and she tilted her head and rolled her eyes.

"It is now, get used to it." She raised her morpher to her chest and in much the same movment Trent had used earlier with Conner she spoke smirking. "Green Ranger, Dino Power." in a flash of green she stood in her new uniform and Hunter clinched his fist.

"You like?" she asked as she twirled slowly.

"Not so fast!" the monster cackled. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Try and stop us!" Conner glared. "Come on, guys!"

With that Conner, Ethan, Kira and hesitantly Kim got onto their cycles though Kim was stopped from getting on the Green one by being flipped onto her back by a morphed Neve.

"Nu-uh, that's my bike mommy," Neve said and Kim stood was shocked with she was slung onto the back of Kira's bike.

"Thank us latter, we have to help Dr. O," Kira said and Conner nodded.

"The Ninja's can take care of Neve!" he called back and they were off.

"Hmmm, I never thought they'd leave you guys here with me." Neve turned to look at her old friends and team. Hunter seemed to be a mixture of hurt and angry. She laughed and the Rangers all shivered in remembrance. "What can you possibly do, you can't even morph. Pathetic," she spat. Shane stepped forward and glared.

"We're not as powerless as we seem!" he hissed and she watched with shock as they did the movements she had seen her parents do only in her fathers video log. "Ninja Ranger Power!" he cried and they were all bathed in their colored light stood in their Ninjetti garb. Neve frowned but was clearly impressed.

"Impressive, but I can do one better," she said just as Ashley, Andros and to all of their shock a Pink Ranger and Silver Ranger appeared as well. They stopped and watched as she clicked her fingers together her glaive in her other hand and a herd of Tyrannodrones appeared around her. Karone gasped.

"Is that her?" she asked her brother and he looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, Deja Vu right?" he asked and Karone nodded.

"Destroy them!" Neve called as she pointed her glaive at them and laughed. The new Ninjetti Rangers all took on the Tyrannodrones and Neve turned to see the four new Rangers and sighed.

"What is this? A Ranger intervention! I've had enough of you!" Neve cried and began to attack the Space and Galactic Rangers. It continued four on one and though it seemed impossible the four Rangers were being beaten. It was like she was used to fighting more then one enemy at a time and in a way she was. She had been evil before and if six Ninja Storm Rangers couldn't seriously hurt these Rangers didn't stand a chance.

"Neve let us help you!" Karone yelled and Neve chuckled and slashed Karone in the chest with glaive and twirled around releasing a large energy blast at the four Rangers as she came to a stop. The blast hit dead on and each Ranger was knocked onto their backs or stomach and demorphed.

"Goodbye Rangers," she said and readied another blast but was stopped when she was kicked from behind. She turned shocked and cursed when she saw the Gold Ninjetti and the others behind him.

She growled and stepped forward just as the other Dino Rangers arrived and the monster disappeared in a flash of green and in his place arrived the White Ranger, on his White Dino ATV.

"I see my friends have been keeping you busy," he chuckled, before climbing off and glancing at the three Raptor Cycles strewn around the room. Neve looked around and she raised an eyebrow, she must really have been into her fight with the four now demorphed but standing Rangers to have not noticed that. "Someone's been careless with their toys."

"Your out numbered dudes," Dustin finally said and Neve rolled her eyes and walked over to the green raptor cycle and though Conner made a move to stop her Kim placed an hand o his arm and shook her head.

"You're making a mistake, Trent, Neve," Tommy stated. "Don't trust Mesogog."

"Who says we do?" he scoffed. "We got what we wanted. Good-bye Rangers." He turned back to his ATV and Ethan spoke up.

"What about our Zords?"

"Say good-bye to them as well," Neve told them and revved her bike. Hunter clinched his fist, he didn't know why this had happened but he knew Neve didn't deserve this kind of by luck. He doubted this Trent kid did either.

"Trent, don't do this!" Kira pleaded one last time, but he left without looking back Neve behind him.

"Neve!" Hunter called but she was already gone.

**xXx**

Back at the Ranger Base, the Rangers stood around, still morphed but with their helmets off though of course Tommy was still stuck in his morph. Hayley sat near, working at the computers. The four older Rangers were sitting as well on the steps, some nursing bruises and some small first degree burns. Kim was getting treatment for a burn on her shoulder by Tommy. The Ninja Rangers were all standing around as well, melancholy from the days events. This was just the last shred of proof they needed that cemented that they had lost Neveah once again to evil.

"Can we go over this again?" Conner inquired. "Trent and Neve made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insectolite turn Trent back into himself, so they could trick us into taking the rigged ATV?"

"I can't believe they made a deal with Mesogog, thats a all new low," Kira said and Karone sighed. They had all been introduced to the Pink Galaxy Ranger, one of the few Rangers to still have her powers even after Kendrix came back to life the former Pink Ranger had insisted that Karone was the rightful holding of the powers now and had never taken them back. But instead of helped the Rangers in other ways.

"I doubt it's that cut and dry Kira. Evil rarely works under another evil and from what I've heard and watched Neve is her own villian. She works with Trent not for him and in some way she leads him, like Conner leads you." Karone stopped and bit her lip. "Whatever that was it wasn't simply about making a deal with Mesogog, it was to prove a point."

"True but it's still risky," Ethan added. "Trent and Neve were supposed to beat us. Mesogog's not gonna be happy."

"Lighting the candle at both ends, they are bound to get burned," Tommy stated.

"And I think I know how to get the fire going," Hayley pointed out, turning away from the computers to look at them. "The ray used by Insectolite destroyed your energy shields. I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy-buster at the Zords…"

"We could break through Trent's shield around them," Cam finished for Hayley realizing what the older woman was getting at.

"That's great dudes!" Dustin exclaimed grinning.

"Okay, small problem," Ethan began. "How is Trent and Neve gonna feel about all this?"

"Ah..were fucked dude," Dustin said and everyone looked at the usually fun loving guy with wide eyes. No one had heard him use that language before, not even his best friends. He looked at them like a dear caught in the headlights. "What! Need I reminded you about the time I tried to ride Neve Tsunami Cycle. I believe her exact words were, 'Touch it and my Phoenix dagger will meet the inside of your chest'," he said and everyone who hadn't been there eyes widened in shock.

"And she wasn't even evil then, I don't know about you but the shit is about to hit the fan," he finished and the Ninja Rangers all shivered. Hunter nodded.

"You right Dustin, she's gonna be pissed she got played but we're still gonna do it, because it might be one step in the right direction to helping her," Hunter said and Karone and Andros smiled and nodded.

"But how?" Ethan asked.

"Every trap needs its bait," Hayley stated.

**xXx**

Walking around the warehouse district again, the Rangers had returned their helmets to their heads as they wandered.

"Trent!" Kira called. "Where are you?"

"Neveah, come out! I know your here!" Hunter called as he to yelled.

"We gotta talk to you!" Ethan stated.

"You made a deal with Mesogog, now it's time you made one with us," Tommy stated.

Appearing from out of nowhere, the morphed White and Green Rangers ran towards them in super speed, attacking with their separate weapons. They were all knocked away, but Conner and Hunter leaped to their feet right after, locking themselves into a fight. Conner with Trent and Neve with Hunter. It was a little uneven but as Hunter was forced back some Ethan threw his Thundermax Saber at the older boy who caught it and charged again meeting the saber with the glaive. He was in civilian form, as the Ninjetti Rangers had all decided it was to fool hardy to morph every battle or they'd use up all the energy from the gems and astro morphers that was given and possibly loose the ability sooner then latter.

Dodging Trent's sword, Conner kicked him in the gut, before managing to grab a hold of his wrist. Both boys struggled a moment.

"You wanted to see me?" the White Ranger inquired.

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own!" Conner stated.

With Hunter and Neve, Neve had gotten tired of playing and grabbed Hunter's arm twisting It behind his back making him drop the saber and she kicked him into Tommy and Kim who caught the unmorphed boy.

"I can't believe I lost to you before, but I can see the attraction. Why don't you join us Hunter, it would solve all your problems. We could be together then," Neve said and Hunter stood tall and glared.

"I know why your asking that Neve and it only makes me realize you can be saved even more," he replied and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Hunter smirked smugly.

"Because you love me even now, but you won't allow yourself to admit because I'm good and your evil," he answered and they knew he hit a sore spot when she shot out her hand and a bolt of lighting shot out but was deflected by Kim's quick thinking. She had thrown up her shield at the last moment. They all turned though as they heard Conner and Trent's argument getting more heated.

"I don't make deals with posers," he scoffed, and Conner glared.

"Take that back!" he barked, letting go of Trent's wrist as they broke into a fight again.

Conner ducked to avoid a blow from Trent, and the latter used the Red Ranger's shoulders as a springboard to leap into the air. He landed on a high wall, looking down. Neve chuckled and with one last looked at the other Rangers disappeared in a flash of green like she always did and reappeared next to Trent.

"You just won't learn, will you?" Trent smirked.

"Learn what?" Conner frowned as the others came up beside him.

"The White and Green Rangers always wins," Trent grinned before raising his Drago Sword and disappearing in a flash of light at the same moment that Neve disappeared in a flash of green.

As the others sighed, Dr. O's communicator beeps and he raised it to speak. "Go."

"_It's working_," Hayley confirmed. "_The monster is back, on the other side of the warehouse_."

"Got it," Tommy nodded, before the Rangers ran off to find Insectolite, and Hunter left back to the Dino Lair. The Rangers looked around as they arrived.

"There he is!" Conner exclaimed. As Insectolite turned.

"Out of my way!" the monster yelled. "I've been sent to get the white and green one!"

As they rushed forward, they attempted to attack separately, but failed miserably. So, together, Kira and Ethan ran forward, kicking him equally and causing him to be knocked backwards, falling to the ground.

It rolled, getting up again as the Rangers drew their Thundermax Sabers. This didn't do anything as Insectolite blasted them off their feet with lasers. Frustrated, Tommy got to his feet and drew his Brachio Staff.

"Energy Orb!" he shouted, and he swung his Brachio Staff in a circle, creating his energy orb before firing it at the creature, who staggered back. Conner, Ethan, and Kira jumped up, coming close.

"Let's help him out, guys!" Conner stated. "Tyranno Staff!"

"Stega Crossbow!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

Kim leaped first shot the monster with three quick shot arrows and Kira leaped into the air next, hitting Insectolite as she flew past him.

Conner then slammed the end of the Tyranno Staff into the ground, grabbing it and kicking Insectolite as he spun around on it.

Ethan was next, stabbing Insectolite with his Tricera Shield and spinning him around in the air.

"let me down!" the monster yelled and Ethan smirked.

"Okay," he said and he spun through the air and hit a wall as Ethan let him go.

"That got him," Kim said

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, walking over. "Help me load him up."

**xXx**

Trent sat on his White Dino ATV, looking up at the trapped Zords through the dim light filtering through the forest from the sunset.

"Looks like your friends are trying to save you," he snickered. "Fools."

"Don't be so quick to judge Trent," Neveah said from where she stood her arms crossed looking up at the sunset. "There up to something."

Trent smirked. She had been light that since they had gotten back. Brooding, passive almost like she wasn't even there half the time. "You sure your not just sore about what that Gold Ranger said?" he asked and regretted as he was shot with a lightning bolt from Neve's hand and he slowly sat back up straight holding his shoulder.

"Sorry, forget I said anything," he muttered.

As the Zords roared, the Rangers rode through the woods nearby on their Raptor Riders. Attached to the back of the Black Dino ATV was Insectolite, yelling and screaming to be free.

"We'll never make it!" Ethan groaned.

"We have to," Tommy stated, and moments later their Raptor Riders and his ATV pulled to a stop as they finally reached the Zords. They dismounted and he walked over to their prisoner.

"No!" Insectolite yelled. "Let me go!"

"This is your cue, Insectolite." He grabbed the monster, dragging him off the ATV and pushing him towards their trapped Zords. "Go on, do it."

Insectolite readied its lasers, only to be blasted in the back by one. The Black Ranger turned to see the White Ranger standing near, holding his Drago Sword. "You're too late."

"Really, and to think I was worried you'd gotten smarter," Neve tutted as she shook a finger at them standing morphed beside Trent. "I'm disappointed in you, mommy and daddy."

"Neve, don't do this!" Kim cried and Neve sighed looking up at Trent and then turned to Kim.

"Really?" she asked almost like the old Neve and Tommy nodded though not really sure what his daughter was asking.

"Really, we can cure you," Tommy said and Neve tilted her head and shook it with a frown on her face behind her helmet.

"Oh, my cure? No, thanks. Been there, done that, and deja vu just isn't what it used to be," Neve said and Tommy sighed.

"See ya," Trent stated, pointing to the Zords as he walked away with Neve and a huge explosion went off.

"Come on!" Conner called and all five Rangers stumbled over to where the explosion took place.

"Oh no!" Kira gasped, seeing that it was where their Zords had been. Smoke billowed out from the now empty barrels, and their breaths caught in their throats.

"Wait, look!" Kim said as she pointed.

"They survived," Ethan nodded happily, but then the Rangers stumbled as the ground shook.

Frowning, the Rangers looked up to see the Dino Stegazord stomping towards them. "Dino Zords," the White Ranger barked. "Attack!"

Suddenly, against all odds, the Cephalazord and Ankylozord jumped back and joined with the Dino Stegazord. The excitement the Rangers had felt left them in a flash.

"No, it can't be," Kimberly said in shock.

"Our Zords," Conner growled, clenching his fists. "He did it again! Just like the Stegozord!"

"Another trick," Kira muttered sadly.

"I thought they would make a nice addition to our collection," the Green Ranger said her voice smug. "The starfish device was just to re-program them to obey us."

"You're not gonna get away with this," Tommy added clinching his fist, and bringing up his morpher. "Brachio!"

His Zord lumbered through the woods towards them, depositing the Tyrannozord, Pterazord, and Tricerazord. The three corresponding Rangers left his side to merge with their Zords and then create the Thundersaurus Megazord. Kim melded into Tommy's side as she let a tear fall down her cheek.

"I'm tired Tommy, I don't know how much more of this I can take," Kim said.

"I know beautiful, but we can't give up hope." Kim nodded, she had to stay strong for her daughter and even Trent but she found it hard sometimes to remember he needed help just as much as Neveah did.

"Let's make them pay," Conner stated, and his team nodded.

"You can't afford it," Trent chuckled, before punching the Megazord with the Cephalazord arm. Inside the Thundersaurus cockpit, sparks flew and electricity fizzed all over the walls. "Dimetrozord, Saw blade!"

Sustaining another attack, the Megazord fell to the ground, smoking slightly.

"They're to powerful!" Kira cried out and Neve laughed over the communication system.

"Now you're beginning to get it,"she laughed maniacally. "Why don't you just surrender the rest of your Zords to me?"

"If you think we'd to that," Conner scoffed. "You're crazier than I thought."

"Then we'll take them," Trent said.

The Dino Stegazord marched forward, raising the Dimetrozord blade again while the Rangers yelled for them to stop. Before Trent could land the hit, something slammed into him and Neve from behind and them to be knocked off-balance.

Insectolite, now giant-sized, laughed. "I'm back! And the master says he don't like being double crossed!"

"Out of my way, insect," Trent growled, powering up a huge attack from his Dino Stegazord. It ripped through the creature, and Insectolite fell to the ground, destroyed in one blow.

"And that is how it is done," Neve said proudly, approving of Trent's initiative.

"What?" the Rangers watched in awe.

"Another day, Rangers," Trent stated, before he, Neve and their Dino Stegazord disappeared.

**xXx**

Back at the Dino Lab, the Rangers all sat against the back of the Black ATV and Conner sat atop it while the other Rangers were scattered around. Tommy, meanwhile, paced nearby.

"Trent and Neve have got some nerve," Kira muttered. "They took our zords!"

"Yeah, I mean, why couldn't they just give up? Let us help them?" Ethan asked as he groaned.

"Good thing I never give up," Hayley stated, walking up to them and getting their attention. She pointed at Yellow, Blue and Red Rangers. "Your bikes are fixed."

"Awesome," Ethan grinned.

"You're the best!" Kira agreed.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" the redhead asked. "And, as an added bonus, I reprogrammed the ATV. It should come in handy."

At this, Tommy turned to face them. "We're going to need all the help we can get," he sighed. "If Trent, Neve and Mesogog team up for good, we're going to have a real battle on our hands. One I'm not sure we can win, but we have to try."

"We have too, I won't give up on Neveah. I don't know Trent, but Neve is my teammate even if she does wear green now. We are going to fix this," Tori said her voice determined and each Ninja nodded in agreement.

**xXx**

Frustrated and growling, Mesogog sat in his chair, with Zeltrax and Elsa standing in front of him.

"Why must you continue to fail at bringing me the White and Green Rangers?"

"My lord," Elsa began. "You yourself have experimented on the White and Green Gem. Their powers are unfathomable."

"Excuse after excuse!" he snapped. "Now get out of my sight. I need time to think without your sniveling incompetence distracting me."

"Yes, My lord," Zeltrax nodded, and he and Elsa left the room. Once the doors closed behind them, Mesogog stood up, walking across the room. He raised one scaly hand to his face, to see it glowing a light green .

"No!"

His body was suddenly covered in green light, which flashed red, and then green again. As it did, flashes of Anton Mercer appeared. "Control it!"

The light flashed red, and the dino-monster was transformed into Anton Mercer. "Before he controls me," he stated, straightening his tie and walking out.

As the doors closed behind him, Trent appeared out of the wall against which he had concealed himself with his chameleon powers. Laughing evilly, Neve would be happy he had accomplished exactly what she asked him to. With that thought in mind he walked away.


	15. Missing Bone

**A/N: Okay guys as you read down you'll notice we went from late October to mid January. Don't panic, I simply had to jump ahead to the new year since Dino Thunder is half over. It is the one flaw of me starting this story out at the beginning of Junior Year instead of the second semester. Yes this means Tommy has been stuck in his suit for three months and any regular school would have fired him by now - probably- but...for sake of this fanfiction and this nice big round plot hole I had unwittingly created – sigh- lets pretend he is on a sabbatical or something.**

**Now some of you are wondering when Neve will be returned to good and that will be in...around two chapters time. Copy that will be the chapter tittle and it will be soon. A few weeks in story time, but only a day or two in reality. Then we will probably have a fluffy filler chapter involving Hunter and Neve. I love filler chapters like that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 15: Missing Bone**

**Reefside, California;**

**January 19th, 2011:**

Hunter couldn't believe how long it had been since he had been able to hold Neve in his arms. To kiss her, or tell her he loved her. January marked the third month that she had been evil and they didn't seem to be any closer to saving the two Evil Rangers then they had been before. The only thing he could think of was using the power of the Ninjetti to heal her dino gem and Trent's to. But he didn't know if they would have enough power left to do that not only once but twice. Looking up at the night sky outside Tommy's house he couldn't help but think of of the battles that had happened in the past three months.

Tori still had a twisted wrist from their last fight, and Blake was black and blue which was sort of ironic if you knew his color scheme. As for the Ninjetti power it was wearing thin. In three months they had only fought in four battles and this was simply to reserve power. When the four Space and Karone – who was still using the Galaxy powers – left only a few weeks ago Karone and Zhane had siphoned some of the power out of their morphers and into the Ninjetti like the Space and Dino Thunder Rangers had giving them extra time.

They had all be sad when the older four Rangers had to leave but Karone and Zhane had a daughter on KO-35 which they couldn't leave with Cassie and Carlos – who had surprisingly decided to move to KO-35 years before – for much longer since Cassie was pregnant with their first child and was due anytime now. Ashley and Andros simply had a emergency to take care of and though they had promised to return as soon as possible to help Tommy and Kim had politely let them know they didn't have to do that if they couldn't. The help they had given already had helped them so much, not really with Neve and Trent but with the monster and helping them emotionally.

Kimberly wasn't doing to well herself, the Christmas tree was still up after weeks and a pile of presents were still under it. Not for them or even Davie but all of them had either Neve or Trent's name on them. It was sad to see she had done that, to know she had hoped Neve would be hone for Christmas and she wasn't. Hell it was obvious she had even wanted Trent home for Christmas if the half dozen present with his name on them said anything. It almost looked like they had yet to celebrate Christmas because of the amount of unopened gifts.

"Brooding again Hunter?" a voice he knew all to well said as he noticed Tori sit down beside him on the step. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm not brooding...I'm thinking," he said and Tori laughed.

"Brooding, thinking. What is the difference when it comes to you?" she teased and she looked up at the sky as well.

"This is the longest she's been evil you know?" Tori asked and Hunter nodded.

"This is the longest anyone has been evil," he stated and sighed. "I thought after I had finally gotten you all to let me come here that it would be like last time. I'd simply get her back in no time but...I guess I should have known," he said and Tori looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We both know the reason the gem worked so fast on her was because she had been evil before." Hunter looked away from her then. "We talked about this before. Not a lot but with both of us having started out evil, we talked. Neve once told me Evil never Dies." He stopped and turned to look Tori in the eyes.

"She was right you know. You can ask Blake but once you get a taste of the power that comes with being evil nothing can erase that. A part of you will always crave it and want to go back to it. Neve's been turned evil twice though and now three times. What if we can't get her to come back this time?" Hunter asked and Tori stared at him in shock.

"I won't believe that, Neve and Trent will be saved and not even a stupid green or white gem is going to stop us," Tori told him and Hunter chuckled.

_'I miss you Neve, I wish you were here.' _he thought as they both returned to looking up at the night sky. He swore he heard the cry of the Dragonfly and a whispered voice.

_'I wish I was too handsome,'_ answer him back. Across town Neve jerked awake and sighed. She didn't want to admit it but the Gold Ranger was right. The reason for most of her hate towards him was that her feelings for him didn't leave when she became evil. And it disgusted her, and a part of her missed him and it made her hate him even more.

**xXx**

The next day the younger Dino Rangers all arrived at school for another day of classes. They were dreading science to some extent. The last substitute had almost been run out of school a few days ago by the loudness and penchant to misbehave from the class and the class had been canceled until today. Another thing to dread about school was seeing either Trent or Neve. Most the time they skipped classes but they tended to love showing up for Science just to taunt the Rangers.

Now though Ethan and Kira were walking up the stairs together when Conner runs up and ducks under a banister to join them. Kira smiles at her boyfriend and leans up to kiss him not caring if anyone saw. The drama with Neve and Hunter had made her realize she could loose Conner if she wasn't careful so a few weeks ago they had decided to screw the students at the school and just be themselves. At first the flack was harsh but Conner and Kira had soon put their friends to rest with their prejudiced and almost everyone was used to seeing Conner McKnight king of all jocks and Kira Ford the wannabe Avril together.

"Hey Jock," Kira greeted and Conner grinned back.

"You guys heard from Trent or Neve yet?" Conner asked.

"No. I'm not sure I really want to," Kira replied grimacing.

**"**We need to make sure he won't go off on some poor freshman 'cause the kid won't give him his lunch money," Ethan said as they reached the top of the stairs and turn into a corridor.

"Yeah, you know what? I think he's after a little more than a free grilled cheese, besides I don't Neve is going to let him do that, something tells me she wears the pants in the partnership," Conner said as Kira giggles at the image.

"You just figuring that out, honey we knew she was in charge for months now," Kira told her boyfriend who smiled and shrugged.

**"**Anyways when we know what that is maybe we can deal. But till then, we keep an eye on them," Kira said and they reach a classroom door and went in. Trent appears from some lockers, where he has been using his chameleon power to hide himself. He smirks at the door the Rangers have gone through. Just as Neve comes up beside him holding her books to her chest. She looks at him and he chuckles.

**"**Watch me all you want. It won't make a difference," Trent laughs as Neve smirks and a voice comes over the school speakers:

"Trent Fernandez and Neveah Oliver, please report to the principal's office, Trent Fernandez and Neveah Oliver."

"What now?" Neve asks as she rolls her eyes and Trent sighs as they walk off down the hall.

**xXx**

Randall sat at her desk, and Trent and Neve sat on the other side, arms crossed, though Neve had her legs crossed as well.

"Trent, Neveah," she began. "I've called you here because there have been some concerns among your teachers that recently you've been, well…preoccupied."

"Preoccupied," he mused and Neve looked on amused. "Is that what they're calling it?"

"Your grades have been slipping, both of your grades, and your behavior is erratic," she continued, looking at both of them.

"I'm fine," he told her as he sat down. "There's nothing you need to worry about."

"Same here, I'm perfectly fine," Neve said a small smirk on her face.

"I understand high school can be difficult. There's a sense of powerlessness that can sometimes overwhelm you," Randall said.

"I don't feel powerless, believe me," Trent said his eyes glinting with dark amusement as Neve giggled beside him.

"Okay, let's talk friends. Is there a particular group you're spending time with?"

_This bitch really thinks we don't know. _Neve though and looked to Trent and knew he was thinking along the same lines.

"No, I like to keep to myself."

"What about a team?" she went on. "I'm sure there's one what would just love to have an athletic young man such as yourself, join. You ever think about that?"

He smiled. _Jackpot_.

"It's funny you should mention that," he smirked. "We were asked to join one recently."

"And?" she leaned forward, eager.

"They were losers," Neve said and Trent laughed with her, and Randall's smile fell as he leaned forward. "And we really don't see ourselves on a losing team. You can understand that, right?"

Annoyed, Randall adjusted her glasses and looked down at the papers in front of her, how dare those little brats! Trent on the other hand, merely smirked more, before getting up and helping Neve up by offering her his hand and they left smirking together.

"Elsa really doesn't know who she'd dealing with does she?" Trent asked once they got outside the door. Neve looked up at the White Ranger and smirked laughing.

"Not even close," Neve said. It was true, the only people who probably did were her first team, and Lothor.

**xXx**

Kira, Conner, and Ethan walked together on the school grounds after the last bell, talking about their science class earlier that day.

"Anton Mercer teaching other peoples' children?" Conner asked with a frown. Something about this didn't seem right.

"Yeah, he doesn't even like his own, from what I can tell," Kira added.

"I wonder whose brilliant idea this whole thing was," Ethan mused.

"Gotta be Randall's," Kira stated. "Did you see them together? It's like they were old pals."

"Hey, no matter how bad we've got it, there's always someone who's got it worse," Conner stated, trying to lighten things up. As they reached the school entrance, they spotted Trent and his father arguing, and snippets drifted towards them. They also noticed Neve was standing a few feet behind Trent looking she was the most board person in the world.

"I gotta go," Trent snapped. "I don't have time for this!"

He stalked off, Neve with him, leaving his father to shout after him. "Okay, fine! But I want to talk to you later, understood?" The Rangers watched a moment, before turning back to one another.

"So, what are you guys doing now?" Kira asked the boys.

"Soccer," Conner stated.

"Computer club," Ethan replied.

"What about you?" the Blue Ranger inquired.

"I promised Dr. O that I'd help him inventory stuff in the lab," Kira sighed. "Plus, he'll probably wanna know who's teaching his class."

"Yeah, I wonder what he'd have to say about it," Conner nodded.

As they reached the end of their walk together, they waved and split up, going in three different directions.

**xXx**

Kira sat at a table in the lab, and Dr. O sat beside her, still stuck in morph as the Black Ranger. Together, they were going through boxes upon boxes of stuff. The Ninja Rangers were all in Blue Bay for the moment teaching their classes but would be back before night fall and Kim was upstairs with David. The whole thing with Neve was placing a rift between mother and son and Kim wouldn't have that. Tommy had spent time with him as well, the baby boy was now a large six months old and was getting bigger everyday.

"That's great!" he grinned.

"You're kidding, right?" Kira inquired, exchanging a glance with him.

"No," he shook his head. "I know you think Anton is a little strange."

"Yeah, and Justin Timberlake's a little cute," Kira said as she smiled. Tommy laughed and nodded.

"Alright, he's a lot strange," he chuckled. "But he's brilliant. He taught me a lot of what I know, and for that I know he'll be great."

"If you say so," Kira said, still not convinced.

"He really is an amazing person," Tommy insisted. "Once you get to know him."

Kira just nodded as she picked up an old bone out of a box in front of her.

"Hey, Dr. O, where does this go?" Kira inquired.

"Oh, you better give me that," he stated, reaching forward and taking it from her holding it almost like it was fragile or was going to burn him.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Just a bone."

"Yeah, but why is it so important?"

"It needs to be kept safely in my hands," Tommy answered absently as he placed it into a metal box. "Let's just put it away."

Kira frowned, but shrugged the subject off. "Whatever you say."

Kira watched as he shut the box and put a padlock on it, before returning to their work.

**xXx**

Outside the museum, a sign hung, advertising a new dinosaur exhibition as the junior class filed towards it.

"Alright, come along now," Anton Mercer stated, leading the first of the students into the museum. "We don't want to keep our prehistoric friends waiting.

Kira stopped walking, looking up at the life-sized model of a Tyrannosaurus standing outside the museum, which made her shiver. Conner, and Ethan stopped with her.

"What's wrong?" Conner frowned worriedly.

"No it's just…that thing gives me a creepy vibe," Kira replied. "Worse than last time."

The others followed her gaze. "It's like it moved."

"You know dinosaurs are extinct, right?" Ethan chuckled as he, and Conner looked back at her, frowning. She turned her gaze to him, glaring fiercely.

"Okay, I see your point," Ethan said holding up his hands in defeat and he and Conner walk past Kira, following the other students into the museum. Kira continued to look up at the dinosaur and she bits her lip before glaring up at it.

"Stop staring!" she tells it and shakes her head at her own mental state. She knew it wouldn't matter, she was talking to a giant hunk of crafted plastic. Sighing Kira finally follows the rest into the museum.

**xXx**

The class stood around at a display of model skeletons for different dinosaurs. As they admire the pieces, or stare in boredom in some cases, Dr. Mercer is lecturing them.

"And just ahead here is a Triceratops from the Cretaceous period. Strictly herbivores. Hunted by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Near the back, Conner slaps Ethan's arm.

**"**Gotta love the T-Rex," he says smiling and Ethan rolls his eyes.

**"**Whatever, bro," he says. Kira who is at the very back jumps as she hears something roar.

**"**Huh?" she asks and she sees a black figure run along the back of the room, behind the display cases. Kira leaves the class to follow it after a hesitant minute. Cassidy looks round and sees this before she follows Kira. She runs up behind Kira making Kira jump as she speaks.

**"**Hey! Where you going?"

Kira looks at Cassidy and after a second answers.**"**Uh…to the bathroom?"

"Oh, great, me too, 'cause my lip gloss is totally wearing off," Cassidy says, nodding.

**"**Look, Cassidy, just stay here, okay? You're just going to get us both in trouble," Kira says as she sighs.

Cassidy rolls her eyes.** "**Whatever. I'm going to the little girl's room, and you can do whatever you want." With that Cassidy walks off, but she doesn't see Mercer walk up behind her.

**"**Miss Cornell. Come join us. We wouldn't want you to miss on any exciting artifacts." Cassidy turns and blinks.

**"**But…but what about…"

**"**Come along now," he says and Dr. Mercer and Cassidy walk away. Kira appears from where she has been hiding in another room, and goes in the direction the Tyrannodrone went in – or at least she assumes it was a Tyrannodrone. She arrives at a door marked 'Storage Room' and goes in, shutting the door behind her. Inside, there are shelves filled with artifacts.

The Tyrannodrone comes up behind her, grabbing her and covering her mouth. Kira shoves him away and attacks, kicking him in the face and continuing her attack until he falls back onto the floor. More Tyrannodrones appear, surrounding Kira and she gasps and gets ready to fight. She fights them, until two of them manage to grab her, holding her still.

**"**Let me go, you freaks!" she cries as she is forced to face the shelves and on one of them is Fossilador's skull. It's eyes light up with a white light.

"_Kira. You must listen to me."_ Kira's eyes were closed and when she opens them, they have gone almost white almost like a reptile.

**"**_You will do as I command."_

"I will do as you command," Kira replies and the Tyrannodrones let her go.

**xXx**

Conner, and Ethan walked alone through another section of the museum, looking for Kira.

"Where could she have gone?" Ethan frowned.

"I don't like this," Conner said and he glanced ahead and spotted a figure between the wall and a large glass case. "There she is! Kira!"

He took off towards her, and the Ethan followed as Kira stopped, rubbing her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Conner asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded absently. "I just got lost."

"Lost?" Conner asks in disbelief. Kira looks annoyed, sighs.

"Yeah, Lost. As in not found," she says with deep sarcasm.

"Whatever, are we leaving?" she asks the guys, who are surprised by her sudden change in attitude. They frowned, looking at each other but knew better than the ask questions.

"Yeah, we're leaving," Conner nodded.

"Great, let's go." And with that she stalked off, leaving the boys confused and worried.

**xXx**

At Cyberspace, Kira sat at a stool at the bar, looking at her science book. Hayley walks up, setting down the girl's usual apple juice down beside her, but she didn't so much as glance at it.

"Hey, Kira, how come you're not sitting with the others?" she inquired.

"What, we have to do everything together?" Kira asked and sighed in annoyance.

"Well, no," Hayley frowned. "But you usually do, don't you?"

"Not anymore," she stated, before looking up. "Look, Hayley, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get this done for Dr. Mercer's class."

"Dr. Mercer," Hayley chuckled slightly. "I'll never get used to the sound of that."

"Hey, he's a really good teacher," she says defensively. "And we're going to learn a lot from him."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Kira," Hayley said and shrugged, walking off. From a table a little ways away, the other two teens watched, all sorts of questions passing through their minds as they frowned.

"She's acting weird," Ethan commented.

"I didn't notice, maybe it's the icy demeanor or the biting wit?" Conner asked with sarcasm and Ethan shot him a look.

"We don't need to of you Conner, becoming Pterodactyl fodder is more then enough for me. Besides with Trent and Neve out there up to no good we need Kira back to herself and not embracing her inner dinosaur. I mean, I don't know about you but Pterodactyl's are carnivorous and I ain't no carnivore," Ethan said getting sort of hysteric. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we are not our dinosaurs, and for another thing you are a omnivore, your dinosaur is a herbivore, not you," he said slowly and Ethan looked at Conner in shock.

"You know what omnivore means?" he asked in shock.

**xXx**

Kira ran through the woods outside the Dino Lab, alone. She stopped when she reached the cave entrance, and brought her communicator to her mouth as she spoke. "Dr. O, are you there? It's Kira."

"_Yeah? What's up, Kira?_"

"I was out running just now, and I think I saw something at the edge of the old forest by the lake," she lied easily. "It might be a Dinozord egg. Could you check it out for me? I gotta get home."

"_I'm on my way."_

"Great," she said and smiled wickedly, ducking in behind a tree.

The cave door opened, and Dr. O came racing out on his Black Dino ATV. He disappeared through the trees right after, and Kira ran into the cave just before the door closed. She entered the Dino Lab hesitantly to make sure no one else was there. She was glad that the lair was pretty much sound proof to those up stairs, and the eerie voice from earlier was back.

_Now…finish the task…_

She walked towards the metal box she'd watched her teacher place the mysterious bone in the previous day, and used her Ptera Scream to break the padlock apart and in the process wreaked other things as well. Grinning, she opened the box and picked up the bone, staring down at it.

_Excellent…Soon I will be complete…then I will rise again._

Kira looked up, and her eyes shone bright yellow as her pupils were once again turned into viral slits.

**xXx**

Tommy pulled to a stop at the edge of the forest with his Black Dino ATV. Frowning from his Ranger suit, he looked around.

"Huh, I don't see any Dinozord eggs," he said a bit sadly, and sighed. He turned back on his communicator, contacting Kira's communicator.

"Kira, it's me. I couldn't find anything out there. Are you sure you saw something?"

"_Oh, wow. I must have been wrong. Thanks for checking it out, Dr. O."_

"No problem," he responded before turning his Dino ATV around and heading back to the lab.

**xXx**

"So you think Kira's been acting kind of strange?" Tommy inquired, looking at the three teens standing in the lab before him.

"Stranger than strange," Ethan nodded.

"We just don't know what's wrong with her," Conner continued, remembering her attitude towards him. "I mean, I didn't say anything to make her mad."

"Are you sure?" Ethan arched an eyebrow. "Sometimes you say things you don't think is going to make some people angry, and things end up getting thrown at you."

"Dudes, I promise," Conner stated. "I didn't say anything. I mean I think I'd know when I pissed my girlfriend off," he defended.

"Just asking," Ethan said, holding up a hand in surrender.

While they bickered like this, Tommy walked over to the metal box that he noticed was left open and that the place was a bit of a mess. "Alright, you two, I think we may have a bigger problem than that."

"An empty box?" Conner asked.

"Ah, it's an _empty_ box," Tommy elaborated. "It had a bone in it before."

"A bone?" Ethan asked this time and Conner and he shared a look.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But not just any random bone. It was the final piece to a creature that was created by Mercer and me years ago."

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Ethan whispered.

"What kind of creature?" Conner asked, ignoring them.

"Fossilador," Tommy explained. "We were trying to create a dinosaur at one time that had the power of mind control. We scrapped it when it got out of hand."

"Great," Conner rolled his eyes.

"As long as I had the main support bone, it could never come to life," Tommy went on.

"So, who's the thief?" Ethan asked.

"If it wasn't you two, and it wasn't me, or Hayley, that seriously cuts down the suspects."

"Neveah?" Ethan asked, and Tommy sighed and winced on the inside at his daughters name before shaking his head.

"No, she has no idea about this bone and I can't think of a reason she'd want it."

"Kira?" Conner said after a minute and frowned.

"It would explain why she wanted me to check a Dinozord Egg sighting earlier but no Dino Egg," Tommy said and sighed.

**xXx**

Kira opened the Storage Room door at the museum, stepping in slowly.

"I have returned as you commanded," she stated.

_Good girl…did you bring it?_

"Yes," she nodded, and her eyes went yellow and viral again. Reaching into her jacket pocket she pulled out the missing bone, placing it on the shelf below Fossilador's skull. Bright white light shone from the pit of the creature's eyes, and soon it engulfed the whole skull.

_Excellent…_

Kira stood by and watched as bones flew off of shelves all around the room, trailing lights in their wake as they came together in the middle of the room. Soon, Fossilador stood before her, rejuvenated.

"You have served your purpose," he growled, blasting her with a beam that sent her flying backwards and into a wall. Crying out, she fell to the floor by the doorway, unconscious.

"Well isn't this interesting," Neve said as she entered the room in a flash of green morphed. She looked at the unconscious yellow ranger and sighed rolling her eyes. Maybe it was all that Ninja honor crap but she had no wish to kill the defenseless yellow – at least not while she was unconscious and with that she disappeared again.

**xXx**

Conner, Ethan, Dr. O, Kim and Hayley watched on the view screen as Fossilador appeared in town in giant form as he stomped around, causing lots of destruction.

"I'm going to take a wild stab and say that's your fossil monster?" Ethan inquired.

"Unfortunately, it is," Tommy sighed.

"Tommy we really need to discuss you tendencies to create monsters that the Rangers must fight," Kimberly told her husband who lowered his head in shame or what it looked like anyways and sighed. It was kind of cute, Kim though, especially with his suit on.

"Any word from Kira?" Hayley questioned, turning to face the teens.

"Nothing," Conner sighed. "But I've been trying."

"Think, you guys," Tommy urged. "Where could she have come in contact with this thing?"

As the boys frowned thoughtfully,

"The museum! We went on a field trip with Dr. Mercer," Conner suddenly exclaims and Ethan nods.

"Yeah, and she disappeared for a while. When she came back, that's when she started acting all weird," Ethan agreed.

"Hayley, you go to the museum and look for Kira. We'll try to hold this thing off. Kim..." Tommy began turning to his wife but she shook her head.

"I'll stay here in case Kira calls or something. I don't have a zord right now so I can't help with him," Kim said and Tommy nodded.

"On my way. Be careful guys," Hayley said as she grabbed her coat and left. Tommy turns to the other two.

"We'd better take the Raptors." Conner nodded.

"Don't have to convince me," he said and Conner and Ethan stand up.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

**xXx**

The current two Ranger had been fighting for a while now. Having to form the megazord without the Pterodactyl had put them at a disadvantage though and they didn't know just how long it would last before falling blasts it finally, sending sparks flying. Inside the Megazord, and Conner and Ethan are knocked off balance. Conner looks up and his eyes widen.

"Hey, what's that?" Conner asks and the Megazord turns to look as the Pterazord appears. It spins round, avoiding Fossilador's missiles. Kira stands unmorphed on the head and the two boys inside the megazord could tell she was anything but happy. She looked pissed and Conner had seen that look enough to recognize it.

**"**Hang on, guys!" Kira said as Conner stands up inside the Megazord.

"Kira!" he yells happy to see his girlfriend was alright. Kira morphs quickly on her zord.

"Alright!" Ethan calls as Kira leaps into her zord. It joins with the other two zords to form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Megazord online!" The Rangers say together.

"Good timing, Kira!" Ethan says as he looks over at his sister in crime fighting.

"Yeah, we could use the help Rockstar," Conner says and Kira grins under her helmet.

"Don't sweat it, guys. Let's blast that bonehead!" she says and Fossilador laughs.

"Fire lasers!" The Megazord fires its lasers but they have little effect on Fossilador.

"Fine, try this on for size! Pterarang!" Kira yells, hissing some from anger. The Megazord throws it at Fossilador and it chops off his hand.

**"**Nice try!" Fossilador says as his hand grows back.

"Huh?" Kira gasps.

"No way!" Conner says shaking his head. Fossilador blows more white steam at the Megazord and the Rangers are knocked off balance.

"That was just plain nasty." Ethan and Kira nod in agreement.

"Guy's got some prehistoric breath!" Ethan says in disgust just as Fossilador runs towards the Megazord.

"I'm just getting started." Fossilador grabs the Megazord, sending blue electricity crackling over its body. On the ground, Dr. O dodges round a car and stares up.

"Woah!" Tommy hits several Triptoids before looking up again. He sees Fossilador holding the Megazord, still shooting blue electricity.

"Huh? That's bad!" he mutters and Zeltrax runs at Tommy, sword raised. Tommy spins to face him, knocking away the blow. He hits several Triptoids, knocking them down and he sends his saber into the air as he fights, before catching it and throwing it at Zeltrax.

Zeltrax knocks it aside and Tommy catches it again as he kicks down some Triptoids. He and Zeltrax both leap into the air. Zeltrax kicks Tommy in the stomach, knocking him to the ground and Tommy falls back against a car.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Tommy asks as Zeltrax blasts him with blue lightning and he leaps out of the way to avoid it. He fights several Triptoids before Zeltrax blasts him again, sending him flying through the air. He manages to land on his feet, on a car roof. He knocks down two Triptoids who try to climb up with him.

"Anyone else? " and a Triptoid leaps up before Tommy kicks him back down again. After another Triptoid tries and is defeated, Zeltrax leaps up onto the car with Tommy and he knocks him onto his back. Zeltrax holds him down with his sword.

"Not this time," Tommy groans and they continue to fight. Tommy hits Zeltrax with his sword, which glows with a golden light. Zeltrax is sent flying backwards. He slams into another car and falls to the ground.

"Looks like you lose again." Zeltrax struggles up and glares at Tommy.

**"**It matters not, Dr. Oliver. Your Rangers are finished. And without them, you will be nothing!" Zeltrax says and raises his sword, and disappears in a flash of green light.

Tommy shakes his head.** "**I still don't know what his problem is." Tommy looks up at where the Megazord and Fossilador are fighting.

"Hang on, guys!" he calls. The Megazord struggles with Fossilador, but cannot get free.

"Kira! Aim for the spot where you put the missing bone. That's where he's most vulnerable!" he shouts and Kira nods.

"You got it," she says and in the Megazord, a target screen is shown, locking on to a space in Fossilador's neck.

"Locked on! Tyranno Drill!" Kira cries and the Megazord leaps up and the Tyranno Drill spins. The Megazord flys at Fossilador, stabbing him with the Tyranno Drill. Then the Megazord lands, and watches as Fossilador explodes. Dr. O watches from the ground with a proud grin.

"Good job."

**xXx**

Kira, Conner, and Ethan walked down the stairs into the Ranger Base, where Tommy and Hayley sat the computers, working. Kim and the other Ninja Rangers are down there as well.

"I'm _so_ happy you're back to normal, Kira!" Kim says smiling and Kira smiles back.

"Yeah, you were pretty scary there for a while," Ethan agreed with a small laugh.

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you guys," Kira said and sighed.

"No, don't worry about it," he waved it off.

"Yeah, I mean, we're kind of used to it," Conner chuckled, and Kira turned and glared at her boyfriend who smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Dude we got to work on your filter skills," Dustin said as he laughed.

"Yeah and don't worry Kira. These things happen to the best of us, some more then others," Tori said as she smirked at her boyfriend and Hunter.

"Remember what we were saying about those things you say from time to time?" Ethan started as he looked at his leader.

"Oh…right, well, I…," Conner stammered, looking back at Kira. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to. You know I love you right?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"No, you've never told me that before," Kira breathed out and the others all felt their eyes widen and tried to be indiscreet as they went back to doing their own things.

"I..haven't?" Conner gulped and shrugged. "Well I do, I love you," he said and Kira smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too Conner," she said and Conner grinned. Hunter watched this with a sad smile thinking of when he and Neve had first told each other they loved each other. Sighing Hunter turned back to what his brother was saying about his Motocross deal.

**xXx**

"So what are you planning?" Trent asked Neve as they stood on top of a building in town morphed and she continued to look over the city. She stood with her arms crossed but her chin resting on her right hand as she watched the citizens litter below.

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" Neve asked and Trent laughed.

"Neve, your always planning something," he said and Neve turned and grinned.

"Maybe I am." She tilts her head and then circled Trent before coming to stand in front of him. "I have a job for you Trent," she said and Trent raised an eyebrow at his sister/leader.

"What would that be?" Neve smirked.

"I want you to get close to Mesogog, find out his weaknesses and those that work for him. I need to know as much as I can and I doubt I'll be able to do that without blowing my cover," she told him and Trent laughed and nodded.

"Sounds like fun," he said and Neve grabbed his arm as he went to walk passed her.

"Anton Mercer won't be a problem for you will he Trent?" she asked and Trent looked at her and smirked.

"Not even a little," he said and Neve nodded and they both walked to stand on the edge of the building.

"This is it Trent, were about to make Power Ranger history...end," Neve said a dark smile on her face from behind her helmet as they both let out small evil laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Okay so here it is. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I have now reached 100 reviews and I am so very happy. As a reward I am going to be a busy little bunny today and try and get to Copy That which will bring back Neve to the good guys, along with Trent. That means hopefully three more chapters added today. Wish me luck! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and understood why it is three months latter and the Ninjetti team is still able to morph.<strong>


	16. Bully for Ethan

**A/N: Well here is chapter 16 and next chapter Trent and Neve will be returned to good. I'll that chapter up by tomorrow though, this chapter took me longer then I thought since the only real reason I wanted to do this chapter was a filler and because of the scene with Tommy, Kim, Kira and Tori helping him organize. Anyways I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible and then Evil Neve will be put to rest...for a while and then after that Evil Neve will be put to rest for good unless mentioned or flashbacked. Anyways Enjoy, and R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 16: Bully for Ethan**

**Reefside, California;**

**January 24th, 2011:**

**Reefside High, Courtyard:**

A week latter after the missing bone incident Ethan was sitting on a bench with his laptop on his knees, surrounded by several other of his friend outside of Ranger business.

"Hah! With the Platinum Sword of Trius, I can enter the Locked Chamber and you will have no chance!" Ethan says and pumps his fist and stands up, kissing his laptop. He laughs as the group walk off together, along the side of the football pitch.

**"**Read 'em and weep, suckers!" he says. On the football pitch. A goalie stands clapping his hands. Conner watches as Derrick places the ball on the ground and backs up several steps. The goalie looks nervous. Derrick prepares himself, then kicks the ball, sending it flying high over the crossbar.

**"**Woah," Conner says his eyes wide. Derrick yells in frustration and kicks the dirt as Conner steps forward, putting down another ball.

**"**Missed again, Derrick," he tells the boy and Derrick sighs and rolls his eyes.

**"**Oh, okay, oh thanks. I appreciate your support, man," Derricks says with a underlined hint of annoyance. Conner grins and shakes his head.

**"**You don't need support, dude. You need game." Derrick glares at him, then takes another shot. It flies over the crossbar, hitting Ethan's laptop as he walks behind the goal. His laptop is knocked out of his hands and crashes against the ground. Derrick smiles and laughs inwardly at the shocked and angry look the geek known as Ethan James wears.

**"**Hey!" Ethan growled and began to walk towards Derrick, who grins.

**"**What are you complaining about, geek?"

**"**First of all, my name is Ethan, not geek. And out of this whole field, you had to kick the ball over there? You really do need practice," Ethan snaps as he reaches Derrick. Conner stands watching,. Sort of shocked that the usually high spirited boy had blown his fuse. But then again Ethan loved his computer, Derrick was lucky it wasn't irreversibly damaged or Conner doubted he'd be able to hold the blue clad boy back. Several of Derrick's friends approach to stand behind him and glare at Ethan and Conner sighs.

"Well look, Ethan," Derrick began mocking the shorter boy. "This is my field. And I kick the ball where I wanna kick it," he finishes with a grin and Conner looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He could refute that statement because anyone who asked would probably say the soccer field belonged to him but he didn't want to stat a fight over something so stupid.

**"**Obviously everywhere except the net," Ethan says smirking.

**"**That's it." Derrick swings at Ethan. Conner jumps between them, holding Derrick back.

**"**Hey! What's the big deal? Come on, party's over," Conner says. Derrick lunges at Ethan again and Conner continues to restrain him.

**"**You watch yourself, dweeb," Derrick warned.

**"**Derrick, chill," Conner says his void hard and Ethan could recognize it as his leader voice. Conner pushes Derrick back towards his friends, away from Ethan and as he does, he looks back at Ethan, and whispers:

**"**Cool it." Ethan sighs, looking tense, and walk back to where his friends are holding his laptop. _This day couldn't get any worse_, he thought and then he groaned. He just had to say it, or think it. Maybe it didn't count if you thought it?

**xXx**

**1992 Valencia Road**

**Dino Lair:**

"No offense Dr. O, but you need some serious organization skills," Kira stated plopping a stack of papers on a table. Kim, Kira, and Tori were helping Tommy organize and Tori chuckled as Kim smirked.

"She pegged you Tommy," Kim teased as she placed a bunch of old bills in a shoe box.

"That's why you're all here," Tommy stated. "Thanks for helping out."

"It's no problem. Actually this isn't half as bad as some of the crap I helped Hunter and Blake with," Tori said shaking her head as she remembered the day she, Neve and the boys has tried to help them clear out the small two bedroom apartment the thunder brothers shared. It didn't turn out to well.

Tommy and Kim laughed, remembering the day Neve had come home and collapsed on the couch complaining about Hunter's lack of cleaning and organization skills. Actually Blake was the only one who seemed to know how to clean decently but then he was as bad as his brother when it came to organization.

"What is all this stuff anyway?" Kira asked after a minute.

"Odds and ends," Tommy replied. "Mostly from before I joined up with Mercer. I thought as long as I'm stuck in my ranger form, I may as well put the time to good use."

"Wow," Kira said picking up a picture of the original team. "Nice hair." The other three laughed.

"Oh handsome, I missed that hair. Why did you cut again?" Kim asked as she tried to remember. The truth of the fact was that by the time she'd gotten back with Tommy his hair had already been cut.

"Too bad you cut it," Tori chuckled as she looked at the picture. "You could have compared notes with Dustin. I swear that boy didn't know what a hair cut was until we were fifteen."

"Hey! It was in style back then!" Tommy protested.

"Is this who I think it is?" Kira asked holding another photo.

"Man that seems like a lifetime ago," Tommy sighed. "This picture was taken on our first dig."

Kim looked at it and sighed. She remembered when Tommy had gotten that photo developed, he was so proud as it was his first dig.

"Who's that?" Tori asked and Tommy looked at the photo in her hands and sighed.

"That was Terrance Smith, but everyone called him Smitty," Tommy added.

"What happened to him?" Kira asked and Kim sighed placing a hand on her husbands shoulder knowing how much this story always upset him.

"It's sad really," Tommy sighed. "He and I were up for the same job at Anton Mercer Industries. Anton chose me. So Smitty went to work for another company. Then, there was this accident."

"Not really a happy family momentum," Kira stated.

"I'm not sure where it came from," Tommy said as he tossed it in the trash. The girls didn't question it and went on through the photos. Tori gasped as she picked up a photo of the full Ninja Storm team in their suits with her helmets under their arms. Even Sensei when he was a guinea pig was in it.

"I didn't realize Neve had this," Tori muttered and Kira looked at it and smiled but sadly. The Neveah in this photo was a far cry from the one in real life. She was smiling brightly and was tucked into Hunter's side and they stood in a mix of Crimson, and Pink along with the gold, silver and black that offset their uniforms. They looked happy, Kira didn't think she had seen the Hunter in this picture before. He always seemed so distant and brooding to her.

"Yeah, I don't know how it got in this stuff though," Tommy said as he took the picture and then passed it on to Kimberly who sighed running her hand over Neve's photoed self.

"I remember when that was taken she was so happy. It was almost a month after she'd joined the team." Tori chocked on the words as tears filled her eyes and Kira patted the girl in blue on the back as she noticed Kimberly place the picture in place away from everything. She figured it was going somewhere else before long.

"I'm sorry..." Tori began and Kira shook her head as she smiled picking up another photo but this one was older and had a picture of a little girl smiling with long dark curls eating a cookie which seemed to have peanut butter dipped onto it.

"Oh my god, is that...Neveah?" Kira asked and Tori snatched it from her and smiled.

"It definitely is, fudge stripped cookies dipped in melted peanut butter," Tori said and passed the picture back to Kira who handed it to Tommy who laughed. "She's famous for it."

**xXx**

"Hey Conner," Ethan said as he approached who was talking to Derrick by some lockers. "Did you happen to get the answer to number five on Mercer's homework? It's got to be a trick question."

Derrick looks at Conner, then points to Ethan. "Do you know this guy?"

**"**What's that got to do with you?" Ethan asks.

**"**Look, geek-boy, isn't there some kind of sci-fi convention you need to go to?"

Ethan scuffs and smirks. **"**Oh, you really are cliché, aren't you? You parents must be so proud." Conner looks on amused and a little surprised, but ready to stop a fight if anything started to get out of hand.

**"**What did you just call me?" Derrick turns to Conner. "What did he just call me?"

Ethan smirks.** "**Why are you asking him? Can't you figure it out for yourself?"

Conner smiles at this and Derrick turns back to Ethan, taking a few paces towards him.

**"**That is it. You're in need of a serious lesson," Derrick says and Ethan takes his backpack off.

**"**Fine. Bring it." Conner looks at Ethan in surprise and steps forward some.

**"**Dude, are you sure you wanna do this?" he asks and Derrick reaches out to push Conner back.

**"**Stay out of this, McKnight. This is between me, and the geek." It was at this moment the bell rang and Conner looks on relieved.

**"**You know what? For the first time in my life, I actually wanna go to class," the Red Ranger says and Conner puts an arm round Derrick's shoulder, pulling him away. **"**So come on, guys."

Derrick pulls away to whisper in Ethan's ear though Conner doesn't see.

**"**You and me. After school. Your friend won't be there to protect you." Ethan glares after the boy as he walks after Conner, going to class. Ethan starts to go as well when he hears something outside.

**"**What now?" he mutters and Ethan walks to a door and looks outside. He sees Zeltrax and a monster walking along and gasps before looking on annoyed.

"Hmmm, looks like you've got business to take care of Eth," a voice says before him and he turns to see Neve leaning against the wall smirking. He glares and turns back to the scene in front o him.

"Stay out of this Neve," he snaps and Neve chuckles. Guess little boy blue had guts after all.

"Why would I get in the middle of this, by the way tell my parents I said hi," she said mockingly and walked off laughing. He glared after her and wondered if she knew what she was doing to her parents. She did, Neve knew very well what she was doing. One of her own saying was the reason behind it; why go for the pain when you can go for the hurt? Emotions were a beautiful thing to mess with before going in for the kill.

**"**Oh, great. Like I don't already have enough to think about," Ethan muttered as he turned back around and he runs after Zeltrax and Termitron. They turn when they see him.

"School for the misguided machines is down the road."

**"**Very funny. But it's this school we're after," Zeltrax replies and Ethan snorts.

"Get real, Zeltrax!"

**"**This is very real. Termitron can destroy whole cities in a matter of moments. Turn over Dr. Oliver, or I will release him on your fellow students," the cyborg says and Ethan clinches his fist.

**"**Not if I can exterminate him first," Ethan responds.

Zeltrax sneers. "Stubborn as always."

Ethan raises his wrist, preparing to morph. He freezes when some students run up behind him, including Cassidy and Devin. He curses as he lowers his wrist.

**"**Ethan!" Cassidy cries and he can see she is holding a microphone. She looks pleased when she sees the monsters. Devin bends down to get a camera out of his bag and Zeltrax laughs.

"Perfect timing," he speaks though being a cyborg he has no facial expression to discern.

**"**Now those are what I call bullies. Roll the camera, Devin!" Ethan turns to glare at them.

**"**No, stay back!" he demands and Termitron blasts red light at the students, who scream and duck. Termitron laughs and Ethan stares at him in horror. The students run, except Cassidy and Devin who hide behind a bush to watch what happens. Termitron blasts red light at Ethan, who rolls out of the way.

"Great action," Devin mutters from his hiding spot. Ethan clenches his fist. He curses Devin and Cassidy for staying making it impossible for him to morph. Making a last ditch decision he attacks Termitron unmorphed. He manages to get in some punches before Termitron grabs his arm. Behind them, Kira appears.

**"**Great. Like I'm not late enough," she mutters and ducks behind a pillar and morphs. As she finishes her morph, Ethan is thrown through the air. Kira somersaults through the air, shooting Termitron as she does.

"Hey! Back off." Zeltrax turns to look at the Yellow Ranger and glares, though not literally considering he doesn't have human face.

**"**What?" he asks, in disbelief and annoyance. Kira runs to stand beside Ethan, who is still lying on the ground.

"You okay?" she asks. Behind the bush, Devin raises his camera to film the Yellow Ranger. Kira stands in front of Ethan, holding out her laser.

"Little boy, why don't you step aside?" she insists with a stressed voice and Ethan looks at her offended.

"Little boy?" he asks and Kira jerks her head to the side, and whispers for only him to hear.

"Go on, Ethan. Go." Ethan nods understanding and gets up and runs.

**"**Right." Derrick and Conner appear in the doorway Ethan runs through and Derrick smiles when he sees Ethan run.

**"**Check out your loser friend now. I'm so going to kick his butt after school," the bully says and Conner sighs and rolls his eyes before nodding at the way Ethan had come.

**"**I'm going to go take a look," he says but Anton Mercer stops him, putting a hand on Conner's shoulder.

**"**Stay back," Mercer instructs and Conner grits his teeth and sighs.

Kira continues to fight Termitron and Zeltrax. She kicks each of them, before trading some punches. Termitron kicks her in the back, knocking her forwards and she clutches her shoulder. Termitron jumps up, planning to attack her from the air, but Ethan intercepts him, in morph. They hit the ground together and Ethan rolls away. Devin and Cassidy are still watching behind the bush.

**"**Woah," Devin says in aw as Ethan gets to his feet.

"This guy bugs me," Ethan says as Kira takes on Zeltrax. Behind the bush, Cassidy grabs Devin's arm, pulling him after her as she runs towards the fight.

**"**We need a close-up!" Cassidy exclaims.

Just as Kira is kicked in the chest by Zeltrax and knocked back Cassidy and Devin run up to her. Devin points his camera in her face. Kira looks on in shock and disbelief at the two.

**"**Oh, cool! A girly Ranger," Cassidy says and Kira glares slightly from under her helmet at being called girly but then she is glade it was her and not Neve the blonde reporter had run up to. Neve probably would have made Cassidy into flambe by now if she had. Kira then grabs Cassidy's arm and swings her away.

"Not now!" she cries as Zeltrax swings his sword over Devin's head. Devin ducks, and is then thrown aside by Kira, who resumes her fight with Zeltrax. Meanwhile, Ethan is fighting Termitron. Ethan is thrown backwards, landing between Cassidy and Devin.

**"**Okay, if you could just be still for one second, because I'm like trying to conduct an interview here!" Ethan looks at her in amazement. She's trying to conduct a interview while he was fighting for their lives? Shaking his head Ethan jumps up, running back towards Termitron.

**"**Whatever!" Cassidy complains with a sigh and stomp of her foot. Ethan resumes his fight with Termitron without a second thought to the blonde cheerleader/reporter. He is knocked back a second time, and pulls out his laser gun. When he raises it to shoot, he finds himself pointing it into a camera lens and he silently gasps.

"Huh?" he asks, confused.

**"**Can you tell us exactly what's happening here?" Ethan rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Maybe later!" he replies and runs back towards Termitron, pushing Devin out of the way. Devin falls at Cassidy's feet.

**"**Devin!" Cassidy complains as Ethan shoots at Termitron.

**"**I got one too!" the monster says and Termitron blasts Ethan with more red light. Ethan is knocked backwards through the air. Meanwhile, Kira flips away from Zeltrax but he kicks her in the chest again.

"He always gets me with that one!" Kira complains and Zeltrax chuckles.

**"**How about this one!" Zeltrax blasts Kira with a mixed blue and purple light and she goes flying through the air. Ethan runs to her side as she hits the ground hard.

"Kira!" he calls and Kira stands back up, struggling a bit through the pain.

"I'm okay," she assures as Termitron runs over to Zeltrax.

**"**Nice shot!"

Zeltrax nods nonchalantly. **"**I want you to give a message to the Black Ranger."

"You ever heard of e-mail?" Ethan asks.

"Tell him to surrender to me at the old warehouse before sunset, or I will turn Termitron loose on the city." with that Zeltrax raises his sword. He and Termitron disappear in a flash of green light.

"Great," Ethan mutters shaking his head.

**xXx**

Latter that day the Rangers had just finished off Termitron for the first time when he grew large like they all did after being destroyed.

**"**I'm a big bad bug!" Termitron cries as the Rangers run out of the warehouse. They look up at Termitron, who laughs.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asks and there is a flash of green light on one side and Zeltrax appears. The Rangers look in shock, and turn to face him.

**"**Rangers," Zeltrax says calmly, to calmly for Tommy's liking.

"Better late than never," Tommy says and Zeltrax points his sword at the Rangers.

**"**I'd say my timing is perfect. Give up and I call him off, or take your chances with me."

"You know what I chose guys?" Tommy asks and the Rangers nod.

**"**Right!" they say and Conner, Kira and Ethan run off. Dr. O raises his morpher and calls the Brachiozord. The Tyrannozord, Pterazord and Tricerazord come out and within moments the Rangers enter them, and form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

**"**Nice hardware! I think I'll eat it!" the monster says and Termitron leaps at the Megazord, head-butting it and driving it back. The Rangers gasp from the inside and groan.

"We could use some bug spray!" Conner suggest and Kira nods.

This annoying pest needs a good swat," she tells them as she glares from behind her helmet. The Megazord swings Termitron around and sends him flying away. Termitron manages to land on his feet and turns to face the Megazord.

**"**My turn!" the bug cries and the three Rangers groan. '

Outside the warehouse, Tommy draws his Brachio Staff and runs at Zeltrax. The two of them clash in mid-air, before falling to the ground and continue to exchange blows. They leap into the air again, continuing the fight, but both manage to land on their feet.

"I'm getting pretty sick of meeting like this. I wish you'd just tell me what it is you have against me," Tommy says and Zeltrax clinches his fist together.

**"**Does the name Terrence Smith mean anything to you?" Tommy stops short and gasps as he remembers the photo of Terrence Smith from earlier. He looks up at Zeltrax.

"Smitty?" he asks in shock. Zeltrax attacks, hitting Tommy with his sword and Tommy fights back. They continue to fight until Tommy is knocked backwards. He lands on some boxes and struggles to get up.

"Smitty? But you were lost! And that accident…" he trails off and Zeltrax nods.

**"**I was on the verge of a breakthrough." He lowers his head as if in remembrance and continues. "When it all went wrong. Mesogog found me and put me back together again. He's a genius with cybernetic reconstruction," he finishes and Tommy sighs.

"Oh, man. Smitty." Zeltrax growls and attacks and the fight begins again.

"Genius or not, he's the enemy! You shouldn't be fighting for him!"

**"**He gave me life. Life you stole from me. And now you will repay it with yours, and your families!" Zeltrax swore and Tommy glared, the sympathy he had felt vaporizing a bit at the cyborgs words. Though the fight continues, Zeltrax attacking, Tommy on the defensive.

"Don't do this, Smitty! Revenge is never the answer."

**"**It is all that has kept me going!" Zeltrax argues and kicks Tommy backwards and he flies backwards into some boxes, but gets up quickly.

**"**Revenge is mine." Tommy shakes his head.

"My advice, is find another hobby," he tells the cyborg and raises his Brachio Staff and runs towards Zeltrax. Zeltrax raises his sword, shooting out blue light at Dr. O. Dr. O catches it with his Brachio Staff and brushes it aside. He jumps up into the air, kicking Zeltrax and sending him flying backwards. Zeltrax lands on some boxes and slowly gets up.

"Give it up, Zeltrax!" Tommy cries and Zeltrax shakes his head.

"Never!" he replies and Tommy sighs.

"I hate to do this, Smitty but you leave me no choice! Dino Energy Orb!" he exclaims and creates a Dino Energy Orb with his Brachio Staff and shoots it at Zeltrax. Zeltrax falls to the ground.

"Had enough?" he asks but Zeltrax struggles back up.

**"**I'll be back. I promise you that." With that Zeltrax disappears in a flash of green light. Dr. O looks down.

"Smitty. Man," Tommy mutters shaking his head as he remembered his once friend and colleague.

Above the Megazord is still fighting Termitron. The Megazord manages to grab Termitron, driving him backwards.

"Let's Dino-mite this termite!" Conner exclaims and the other Rangers nod. The Megazord throws Termitron aside.

"Dino drill!" The Megazord hits Termitron with the Dino drill and moments latter Termitron explodes.

**xXx**

At Mesogog's lair Trent is talking to Zeltrax after the battle and getting annoyed fast.

**"**So it didn't win. That doesn't mean we still can't be friends," Trent says.

**"**That's precisely what it means," Zeltrax tells the annoying White Ranger. He has yet to decide who is more annoying, the White one or the Green one.

**"**Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." Just as he says this a red/yellow light appears at the side of Trent's head and Trent raises a hand to his head, in pain. He covers his head with both hands, turning to see Mesogog standing in the doorway, shooting out the colored light.

**"**It's never easy for a father to punish his son," Mesogog says and the light stops. Trent gasps in pain as Mesogog walks towards him.

**"**You know?" Trent asks and rolls his eyes on the inside. Of course he knew, it was exactly what they wanted to happen. At least he thought so, sometimes Neve even confused him.

**"**As do you. So, now we're all in on it, the only question remaining is, whose side are you on?" Trent looks up as Mesogog walks past him, towards Zeltrax.

"Yes, Trent. Zeltrax told me of your agreement from the start. Loyalty is a most valued asset in this regime. An asset that you have yet to demonstrate," Mesogog answers Trent's unasked question and Trent looked at his father.

**"**You can't take the word of a stranger over the word of your son. I'm with you, Dad. All the way."

**"**You had better be. Family or not, no one gets in my way," he told the white clad boy before walking off and Zeltrax followed. After they left Trent glared and sighed before turning and leaving as well.

**xXx**

"So, Zeltrax failed?" Neve asked as she sat by the lake where Trent had once told Kira everything. She liked the lake, she may be evil but she still liked pretty things. Trent nodded as he sat down beside the girl in green and pink.

"Yep, and he told Mesogog everything just like you said he would," Trent replied and looked at her. "What was the reason for that anyways. Wouldn't it be better if Mesogog trusted me without doubt?"

Neve looked at Trent and smiled.

"You would think so but no. We want him to question your loyalty. That way he'll always been checking over his back and eventually after it becomes apparent you aren't doing anything he'll get comfortable and then we'll strike. He won't expect it, and of course those fights between the two of us helped cement that you were loyal to him as well," Neve told him and Trent nodded.

He knew she was referring to the staged fights between them they'd had since after Neve had told him to get close to Mesogog. They never really hurt each other but not only did it throw the Rangers off but it threw Meso-mess off as well.

"Though I was really hoping Dad would get rid of Zeltrax. He's a vulnerability in our plans. He can't be trusted and he could be a hazard to your cover given time, you might want to take care of him at some point Trent," Neve said and leaned into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. Trent nodded as they watched a family of ducks float by and he raised an eyebrow as he noticed the red on their feathers as well singed flesh and he looked down at his sister/leader.

"What did the ducks do to you?" he asked amused and Neve looked at him and shrugged.

"They got on my nerves, to happy," she said but while this was true they also reminded her of her parents and Hunter mostly. She remembered watching and feeding the ducks with him in Blue Bay and it made that part of her she hated want for him, so the ducks payed the price. She loved having Electrokinesis as a gem power.

**xXx**

That afternoon on the Reefside High School soccer pitch a crowd of students wait, Derrick and Kira among them. Conner and Ethan walk up together.

**"**Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, the guy's a jerk!" Conner tells his friend and fellow teammate.

**"**Will you just trust me? For once?" Ethan asks already having a plan to avoid a confrontation that involved a fight. They approach Derrick, who steps forward. Conner stands in front of Ethan, glaring a Derrick.

**"**Out of my way, McKnight. This is between me, and the geek here," Derrick says and Ethan glares at Conner, who looks worried but finally Conner rolls his eyes and moves aside, going to join Kira in the crowd.

**"**Okay, here's the deal. I could fight you, but what would that prove? Instead, I'd like to make you a proposition." Derrick smirks at this and assumes he is chickening out.

**"**You're bailing?" he asked. Ethan shook his head.

**"**I think I can improve your game. If I do, you promise to back off me and my friends," Ethan says and Derrick folds his arms, looking unconvinced. Ethan waves to someone in the crowd.

**"**My LT please!" he says and a boy walks forwards carrying a laptop. He hands it to Ethan, who shows the screen to Derrick.

**"**This is a computer image of you kicking," Ethan says and Derrick leans over to see better.

**"**I superimposed it against the image of a pro player from Manchester." On the screen, two different legs kick a ball, in different ways. Derrick leans closer slightly impressed.

**"**How did you do that?" he asks and Ethan grins.

**"**I'm a computer geek, remember?"

**"**Oh yeah," Derrick says nodding. Ethan then points at the screen.

"See where you're blowing it? It's just that one little hitch in your kick." The images of the legs kicking is shown again. Derrick looks at it thoughtful. And nods before he decides to try it and after a few minutes there is a a boy in goal, clapping his hands.

He loosens up, getting ready and Ethan walks forward holding a ball, and puts it on the ground in front of Derrick. Derrick runs forward and kicks it. It curves round into the net and Ethan grins as he sees it go in. The crowd cheers admiringly and Kira watches open-mouthed. Derrick stands back to talk to Ethan.

**"**I can't believe it worked," Derrick says and Ethan nods.

**"**I told you," Ethan says.

**"**Where'd you learn how to do that?"

**"**The net." Ethan frowns and shrugs. "Well, the internet, that is," he clarifies and Derrick nods.

**"**It's pretty cool. And I'm sorry about…about before," he says and Ethan watches Derrick, who looks nervous and embarrassed.

**"**I just thought a guy like you – you know, so smart and all – wouldn't want to talk to a guy like me. Guess I was wrong," Derrick says and Ethan shrugs as Conner and Kira walk up behind him.

"It's a brave new world out there, my friend." Conner puts his hand on Ethan's shoulder and Ethan grins.

"Oh, yeah," Conner agrees and Kira smiles at the two before nodding.

**"**Let's go," Kira says and Conner grins at Derrick as the three Rangers walk off together, talking and laughing.


	17. Copy That: Return to Good

**A/N: Well, it is a miracle but I've done it. Three chapters in one day and finally the chapter where Neve is returned to good. We have some major drama this chapter and a bit of Neve/Hunter dark fluff - I call it that because Neve is still evil when this occurs. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Green with Rage<strong>**

****Chapter 17: Copy That****

****Reefside, California;****

****January 28********th********, 2011:****

Another week and half passed for the Rangers and things were beginning to heat up. The new Ninjetti were aware that they probably only had two or three good morphs left before they lost the ability and they were not making any progress no matter how much Hayley researched. Then there was the problem of getting close enough to either Evil Ranger to cure them. Hunter sighed as he walked through the park in Reefside at night. He had always been more of a night person then a day person and he knew Neve loved midnight strolls.

"You really shouldn't walk around at night alone," a familiar voice spoke from behind him and he turned his blue eyes not exposing much emotion as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Neve," Hunter said and she smirked coyly and walked forward.

"Hello Love, long time no see." Neve looked up at him as she got closer. She had tried to ignore these feelings for so long and she felt her heart beat faster and harder as she got closer to him and she heard a cry of an animal, a Dragonfly as she did. She swayed some and Hunter on instinct reached out and caught her bringing her into his arms. She looked up at him and wanted so much to push him away and run him through with her Para Glaive but his blue eyes held her like a chain.

Hunter stared into her chocolate gaze and wished more then anything that what he saw in her eyes was more then just disgust, hidden love, and anger. She was so different, she wasn't his Neveah. She was someone else, someone he recognized but didn't want to at the same time. But even with this he found his heart feeling lighter as he held her to his chest and he also felt sadder realizing this wasn't how he wanted it to be. He wanted the old Neve back, not this mockery.

"I see you still have good reflexes," she whispered and leaned closer.

"Why?" he whispered just before their lips met.

"Because I can't deny it anymore, don't worry though I still hate your guts," she told him and their lips met and Neve swore she felt fireworks explode around her senses. Hunter returned the kiss but felt the difference, it was much more urgent then any she had given before and harsher, lacking the total love she usually had. Clinching his fist around her shoulders he pushed her away and she stumbled slightly as she looked at him and smirked.

"What, now your get squeamish? I thought this was what you wanted Hunter?" Neve asked as she slunk around him almost like a cat. Hunter looked at her and sighed, his eyes filled with want and pain. He was pretty much in brooding mode, but without the sitting and brooding part.

"Not like this Neve, I want you back the way things were months ago. When you were good, when you loved me," Hunter said and Neve blinked and scoffed.

"Wasn't it you who told me that I did love you, even now?" Hunter sighed.

"You said it yourself, even now you still hate my guts," he said and Neve shrugged as she began to walk over to a bench where she sat down crossing her legs as she did.

"Love, hate, such a fine line. I can wait," she told him and Hunter looked up at the full moon.

"Don't you understand what your doing though Neveah? Your hurting the ones who love you, your hurting your friends and family. How many people have your killed with this...travesty?" Hunter asked and Neve blinked and shook her head slightly.

"Oh, big word." Neve sighed and rolled her eyes before shrugging upon seeing his glare. "I want what I want, Hunter. And I don't care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list."

Hunter shook his head and blinked back tears. Neve had told him once that they had only seen the tip of the iceberg when it came to her darkness, to when she had been evil but he had thought her exaggerating. Obviously he had been wrong, because those words coming out of Neve's mouth made him want to vomit. He knew though this was going to haunt Neve for the rest of her life once this was over.

"What are you planning?" Hunter asked as he stepped forward and Neve stood and wrapped her arms around him as she looked up at him with dark eyes.

"Who me?" she sighed. "Good question," she said as smirked as she stepped away after pressing a kiss onto him. Hunter glared at Neveah, and clinched his fist into his palm, as he looked at her.

"We will stop you Neve. If we can't save you I swear to god I'll stop you," he said and Neve looked back at him and laughed.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C and a plan D." Neve shrugged before continuing. "You know how the alphabet works don't you. Send my love to the gang," she says before she blows him a kiss leaves. Hunter watches her go and sighed as he collapses on the bench she had once sat on. Looking beside him he picks up a folded piece of paper and opened it.

**_I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same. _**

Was written in the neat script he knew to be Neve's and he folded it up and sighed. This had to end, soon, he though as he got up and stuffed the note in his pocket and he walked back towards Tommy's.

****xXx****

"Tori told me Hunter came home late last night, she had to pry where he had been from him," Kira said as she and Conner sat at a table in the cyberspace. Conner looked at her in confusion.

"What does Hunter being out late have to do with anything?" Conner asks and Kira sighs.

"He ran into Neveah," she said and the boys looked at her in wide eyes.

"Is he okay?" Kira nods.

"Yeah, I mean he wasn't hurt. They just talked, Tori says she had to pry the note she left for him to find out of his hands. It even shook her what was in it," Kira said and the boys looked at each other.

"Damn, this just keeps getting worse. Ever since Neve and Trent began to fight each other and Trent joined Mesogog." Conner shook his head as he spoke and Kira agreed.

"So what did the note say?" he asked. "Why is Tori telling you these things anyways?"

Kira sighed. "Tori and I have gotten close since the Ninja's have practically move d in with Kim and Dr. O. As for the note; 'I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same.' at least that's what Tori told me," Kira said and the boys looked at each other.

"That doesn't sound like something Neve would say," Conner says and Kira shrugged.

"Maybe not the Neve we know but this Neve is unpredictable. Only people who might know how to predict her are the Ninjas," Kira responded. After she had said this a tray went skidding across the ground, stopping by their feet, and the two teens looked down to see Ethan splayed out before them, his hands reaching across the ground towards a tray of drinks he _clearly_ did not save.

"Clean up on aisle five," Conner said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, since when do you work here?" Kira added, holding back a laugh as she watched the Blue Ranger get to his knees and start picking up the thankfully plastic glasses.

"Since Hayley has been short handed," Ethan said putting all the glasses back on the tray. "This would've never happened if Trent hadn't quit."

"Yeah, I guess kicking our butts is enough of a job to keep him busy these days," Conner scoffed.

"Don't forget Neveah, even after she and Trent split she still whoops our butts all over town," Ethan added and Kira sighed.

"Hate to say this," Kira began, as she pushing her straw around in her glass and stared at it. "But even _I_ think your right Con, Eth. Maybe there is no good left in Trent and Neveah…"

**xXx**

"I need more competition," Trent snarled, as he moved around the back ground of his fathers land and left the defeated Tyrannodrones on the ground. He looked up at his father as he neared.

"This is too easy. I wipe the floor with them every time."

"Yes, I see that," Anton nodded, spotting the drones lying around. His son sat at a patio table, putting his feet up on it and staring at his Dino Gem. "Look, son…this change that's happened in you. I don't like it."

"Why? This White Dino Gem's making me stronger every day. Soon no-one's going to be able to stop me, Dad," Trent grinned evilly and though a part of him still felt for his father Neve meant more in this state of mind and she never did say they had to kill Mercer. Maybe they could separate the two somehow? "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, it's not what I wanted, that's what Mesogog wants," his father said and sighed. Seeing his son frown, Anton leaned forward, upset. "Look, we share the same mind, but…I hate what he's done to you. And to Neveah."

"But you are Mesogog," Trent pressed and Anton sat back.

"Not by choice," Mercer replied, standing up and beginning to pace. "You know, my research on dinosaur DNA was bold. It was ground-breaking. I was sure I was on the verge of a whole new technology. One that would serve the betterment of mankind…but it was experimental. It was too risky to try on anyone but myself. I had no idea the effects would be so monstrous."

"But our plan to bring back the era of the dinosaurs…," Trent protested playing the role Neve set out before him to a 't'. "It's all in our reach!"

"It's not _my_ plan," Anton sighed getting frustrated. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. This creature…Mesogog…has poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you. Do you understand that?"

"Well, it's too late for that now, isn't it?" Trent snapped, getting up and leaving.

****xXx****

"Alright, creep!" Conner yelled as he and the other Rangers arrived in a parking level of the town center. "We're taking you down!"

"Oh yeah, says who?" the monster cackled.

"Uh duh?" Kira says as if the answer is obvious.

"Name's Copyotter! And here's a pepper for you!" it shouted, launching a huge version of a green pepper at the Ranger of the same color. Kira instinctively summoned her Thundermax Saber, swinging at the projectile and sending it right back at the monster. It hit the monster and exploded.

"Sorry, I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods," Kira stated. "Thanks anyway."

"Then how about some seafood!" Copyotter yelled, producing a shell.

"This is what I call shell-shock!" it shouted over her, launching the shell, and many others, at the Rangers. Wielding their Thundermax Sabers, they knocked them all away. "You'll pay for that."

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan called, summoning his Power Weapon to hand.

"That's exactly what I was looking for!" the monster cackled, the machine in it's center glowing bright purple. "Now here's my secret power! Copy!"

They watched in shock as a copy of Ethan's Tricera Shield wound up in the monster's hands.

"Tricera Shield!" Copyotter grinned.

"No way!" Ethan shook his head in disbelief, before a blast of blue energy hit him the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"You okay?" Kira asks as Ethan get up slowly. He nods.

"Now it's on," Conner stated as he and Kira stepped up, pulling out their Power Weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Copy!" the monster yelled again, and red and yellow weapons wound up in his fuzzy paws.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner stated.

"No, I hadn't noticed," Kira snaps and they all wince as their weapons were used on them and they were thrown to the ground.

"He's got our weapons, what else does he want?" Kira groaned as she layed on the ground and struggled to get up.

"Copy!" the monster yelled, and when next it spoke, it sounded like just like Kira. "Hi! I'm the Yellow Ranger! Aren't I cute?"

"My voice!" Kira gasped, while the others burst out laughing.

"Whoa, that's cold," Ethan says and Kira glares at him and they all stood.

"That's enough!"

"I agree," the monster said mockingly. "I have more important things to copy."

And with that, the monster ran off.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Ethan inquired.

"Let's find him first," Conner tells them and they nod.

**xXx**

"One of Zeltrax's freaks no doubt," the White Ranger mused, beating up Copyotter before jumping away onto some nearby steps. "Maybe you'll be a challenge."

"Ah! Just the Ranger I was looking for!" the monster grins, the machine at it's core glowing bright purple as Trent's grip tightened on his Drago Sword. "Copy!"

Soon, a replica of the Sword was in Copyotter's grasp. "Sweet!"

"Hey!" Trent yelled shocked and Neve appeared and gasped. What the?

"I'll be taking this," the monster chuckled. "Bye-bye!"

And with that, it was gone in a flash of green. Trent jumped down from his perch to where the monster had been standing, a frown etched across the features under the mask.

"What was that about?" he pondered aloud.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Neve asked and Trent turned to morphed Green Ranger.

"Sorry, I'm just bored. I want something to fight that's a challenge," he said and Neve sighed.

"Don't do it again Trent, I have a bad feeling as it is." Neve gritted her teeth and walked passed him.

"Watch your back Trent," she said and Trent nodded as she disappeared. He sighed and left as well.

**xXx**

"The signal's coming from right around here!" Ethan stated as he and the other rangers dismounted their Raptor Cycles near some woods. Kira looked around as she did and Conner blinked in confusion.

"But where is he?" Conner frowned, scanning the forest.

"Looking for me?" Copyotter inquired, and they turned to see the creature standing there. "I was picking peppers!"

They gasped as a series of pepper projectiles were then launched at the Rangers, exploding one after another and sending the three teens to the ground.

"Careful!" Ethan warned. "Remember, he can copy our weapons!"

"Then how do we fight him?" Kira frowned, and the Red Ranger beside her clapped his hands together, indicating he'd thought of a plan.

"We close the head of the Z-Rex Blaster, he copies it, then fires it, and then it explodes!"

"Sneaky," Ethan grinned and chuckled. "I like it."

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" the Copyotter growled.

Conner then leaned forward, closing the tip and pointing it at Copyotter. The monster yelled out 'Copy!' and after it's machine core glowed purple, the same weapon wound up in its arms.

"That's it…," Conner whispered.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" The Rangers eyes widened as it opened the head of the copied Z-Rex Blaster, before firing at the fearful Rangers. They were knocked back hard, and sent flying through the air and into the nearby lake. Close by, on the hill, Trent stood by the edge of the lake, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "So I guess I get to fight the winner."

Suddenly, a purple light appeared behind him and a claw struck out, latching onto his shoulder. He frowned, before being spun around and pulled through the invisiportal. Neve sighed as she stepped out of the forest and hoped the boy could get out of this, she didn't know if she could get onto Mesogog's island fortress.

**xXx**

"Traitor!" Mesogog hissed, leaning over Trent as he woke, strapped to a chair. "You'll regret double-crossing me!"

"Traitor?" Trent frowned and his felt his eyes widen in confusion. Had he found out about his and Neve's plan? "What are you talking about?"

"You cannot be trusted," he stated simply, lowering a laser-needle closer to the unmorphed White Ranger, who paled in fear. "You must be eliminated.

"No!" he shouted, shaking his head. "You're making a mistake!"

"Good-bye, White Ranger," he hissed, turning the laser on. White light then began being sucked out of the Ranger's body as he twisted frantically, trying to get free.

"Dad, don't!" he yelled, grasping at straws at this point. "It's me! Trent! I'm your son!"

Mesogog ignored him, turning away.

"Dad…don't…please…," he pleaded, his voice weak.

The mutant man hissed in frustration as his claws began to pulse bright orange, and before he knew it, he fell over, flashes of green and red light flooding his body. Soon, the lights faded, and Anton Mercer stood up shakily, running over to Trent.

"Trent!" he yelled, jerking the laser away seconds before it went off, blasting into a computer console. It reflected off of this, and bounced around the lab eventually coming to hit Trent's Dino Gem. "Trent!"

The White Ranger groaned, his eyes fluttering open slowly. "Are you alright?" Anton asked, undoing the straps holding Trent to this chair.

"I'm…fine," Trent nodded. "I feel like my old self again."

"The explosion," Anton stated in awe, staring down at the bracelet on his son's wrist. "The explosion must have shattered…the evil encoding of the White Dino Gem."

"So…does that mean there's no more White Ranger?" Trent asked almost hopefully.

"As far as I can tell…," Anton began, examining the gem. "The power is still active."

"Great," Trent said hesitantly. "What do I do with it now?"

"You can use it. You can use it however you choose."

"Wait, what about Neveah, I can't leave her evil!" Trent cried out and Anton gave his son a sad look.

"I don't know Trent, maybe with your help Tommy can build something like this to destroy the encoding," Anton said but Trent knew there was not time for that. When she found out what had happened to him she'd be out for blood, probably his. Suddenly, Anton shoots the ground on his knees, hissing in pain. Trent jumped off the chair, placing a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"You have to get out of here," he stated, as the pain increased.

"No, I can help!"

"No! I'll find a way to stop this. Until I do, it's time for you to go and use your powers for something good. Go and help the other Rangers."

"The other Rangers?" he shook his head. "That's crazy! I can't fight against you!"

"I know you, son, I know you'll do what you have to do," his father told him.

"I won't tell them your secret, Dad," Trent promised. "I promise."

"Go!" Anton yelled, and Trent ran off, moments before his father's eyes began to glow red.

**xXx**

"How's the dirt taste?" Copyotter taunted as the Rangers were thrown back onto the ground. Suddenly, a loud noise sounded in their ears. "Huh?"

A white light blasted the monster aside, and Trent appeared, morphed, flying through the air on his White Dino ATV. He landed on the other side of the creature, getting off his ATV.

"You look like you could use some help," he stated as the Rangers pushed themselves to their feet. He pulled out his Drago Sword, and sped forward, attacking Copyotter. Finally, he leaped through the air, attempting to strike the creature head-on. Unfortunately, all he was met with was his own attack as Copyotter came crashing into him, running at super speed and striking him several times with a copy of his own weapon. The others watched in confusion.

"Whose side is he on now?" Ethan frowned.

"I..don't know," Conner admitted.

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter taunted, stepping closer to the downed White Ranger.

"Actually…no," he began, getting up. "Super Dino Mode!"

"He's got Super Dino Mode too!" Ethan complained and Trent grinned from beneath his helmet.

"And I like it!" Trent said, ducking as a laser blast thrown by Copyotter explodes around him, but he is unaffected.

"Bye, now," the monster chuckled, only to gasp when Trent came flying out of the smoke towards him.

"We're not done yet!" Trent yelled, slamming into him and driving him backwards, where he smashed him into a tree.

"But I thought we were on the same side!" Copyotter whined.

"Not anymore," Trent stated, blasting the monster which caused it to explode as he walked away.

"This another trick?" Conner questioned, anger building at the Ranger in front of him.

Any responses were cut off by the sound of black and purple rain pelting down onto the remains of the Copyotter. The Rangers groaned, glancing over to see the monster grow and grow until it reached building size.

"Aw, crud," the Red Ranger muttered.

The Brachio moved into view, depositing their Zords nearby. Conner, Kira, and Ethan look one last confused glance at Trent, before jumping away and into their Zords, forming the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Come on guys, you can do it!" Tommy encouraged them from below, before being knocked to the ground from Zeltrax, who had teleported in silently, ready to attack. Tommy rolled, landing on his back, and glared up at Mesogog's robotic henchman. "You again."

"I've been watching for this moment for a long time," Zeltrax growled, his fingers twitching on the hilt of his sword in anticipation. He raised the weapon, but the White Ranger's Drago Sword comes into view, blocking the hit.

"Get back, Zeltrax!" Trent ordered.

"You!" he cried angrily, before being kicked backwards to the ground.

"What's going on?" Tommy inquired, watching silently as Trent and Zeltrax battled it out, until Trent ducked behind a tree when Zeltrax fired purple lightning in his direction. "Okay, now I'm really confused."

Before he knew it, Zeltrax was in front of him, knocking him back with a slash of his sword, and landed at Tommy's feet. So Tommy attacked Zeltrax, only to be beaten backwards and thrown to the ground. His moves left Trent enough time to recover, and the White Ranger got up, attacking Zeltrax again.

"You will pay dearly for that, traitor!" Zeltrax roared, looking up at the two Rangers as they stood together, before warping away in a flash of green.

"You okay?" Trent asked, turning towards the Black Ranger.

"What do you want?"

"Power down," Trent announced, before starting towards his science teacher.

"Whoa, stop right there!" Tommy exclaimed backing up but the look in Trent's eyes made him second guess himself.

"Dr. Oliver, you gotta listen to me…"

**xXx**

It was latter back at the Lair that the Rangers all looked at Trent in surprise. If what he was saying was true then he was once again good and free of the gems power. Kira stared at him, wanting to believe it but also scared to. Hunter was caught between being happy for the boy and glaring slightly.

"What about Neveah?" Kim finally asked and Trent shook his head.

"She wasn't with me, so no she's still evil," Trent said and Hunter sighed. Tommy looked at Trent and patted the boy on the back.

"It's not your fault Trent." Trent looked at Tommy and bit his tongue. He felt bad for being the cause of Dr. O being stuck in his suit and Neve as well.

"Wait, wait I'm confused. Why would Neve even be with you?" Dustin asked and they all looked at him wanting the answer to that as well. Trent looked on in confusion.

"What Dustin means is why would Neve be with you on Mesogog's fortress. You've both been trying to kill each other for two or three weeks now," Cam clarified and Trent nodded and grinned.

"Oh, that. We were never trying to kill each other. Those fights were staged," Trent explained and the Rangers all looked at him in shock, gasping in some case.

"What?" Tommy asks and Trent nodded.

"Neve plans to destroy Mesogog before finishing off you guys. She need information and a inside source and since I had been there before she thought I'd be perfect. I pretended to be loyal to Mesogog to get close to him and feed information back to Neveah." Trent shrugged. "The fights were staged to make Mesogog believe I was really loyal to only him," he finished and Cam nodded.

"It's brilliant, standard tactic. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," the former Green Samurai Ranger said and Trent nodded while they all took in the fact they had severally underestimated Neveah's evil and brilliance.

"I can't believe we fell for that," Ethan said and the other nodded though Hunter wasn't surprised.

"What is she planing?" Hunter asked and Trent shook his head.

"I'm not actually sure. Neve trusted me, but even she didn't tell me everything. She always told me she'd look out for me but above all she looked after..." Trent didn't finish though as Hunter did for him.

"Herself. Yeah she told me something similar," he said and Tori placed an arm on her friends arm to calm him down. He smiled gratefully and Hayley gasped.

"Trent you told us how your gem was healed and while it might not work for Neve because we don't have the time. What are the chances she knows your good again?" the redhead asked. Trent shook his head.

"There is a big chance she already knows, Neve always finds out somehow but there is also a chance she doesn't. Why?" he asked and Hayley smiled.

"Kim once told me that for the Ninjetti anything was possible. After Tommy and Kim help you find yours you can go find her. Knock her out and bring her back here. Then we can call on the power of the Ninjetti to break the evil in her dino gem," Hayley explained but then looked at the Ninjas sitting together. "This is most likely take every ounce of morphing power you have left. Just so you know."

The Rangers all nodded and Tommy and Kim motioned for Trent to stand still in front of them and look deep inside of himself to find his animal spirit. It wasn't long before the two older Rangers began to glow Pink and White yet did not change into their Ninjetti wear as Trent was dressed in white ninjetti garb. Tommy and Kim smiled as Trent opened his eyes and looked at himself and the golden coin on the center o his chest before the morph faded.

"What..." he trailed off and Kim giggled.

"That was the power of Ninjetti. One day you will complete a quest like the others and be able to morph like Tommy and I. Trent, you are the Raven, daring and perceptive," Kim said and Trent smiled before nodding at the other Rangers.

"I'll bring Neve back, I promise," he said and quickly morphed before disappearing. Tommy sighed and Conner looked at his mentor.

"You think we can trust him?" Conner asked.

"He was found worthy to become Ninjetti, he can be trusted. I'm more afraid of what Neve will do if she finds out," Tommy said and they all nodded.

**xXx**

"Neveah?" Trent asked as he approached her. She turned and smiled.

"I see you got away, good," she said and crossed her arms. Trent nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, seems Zeltrax may be just as much of a problem as you thought," he replied and Neve nodded.

"I guess we'll have to take care of him sooner then latter...what are you doing?" Neve asked as she noticed Trent drawing his Drago sword. Trent blinked and shook his head.

"Nothing, just bored," he said and Neve narrowed her eyes. Something was wrong with him, his voice seemed different somehow. The way he moved as well. Turning Neve shook her head and gasped as she felt the wind change and turned to take Trent's sword slashing her in the chest and sending her to the ground on her back.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled shocked and stood up as he used his speed in her moment of shock and slashed at her multiple times before stopping behind her and karate chopping her hard in the back of the neck. He sighed as she collapsed to the ground demorphed. He picked her up and blinked back a tear or two.

"I'm sorry Neveah, I didn't want to do that but I made a promise," he whispered and disappeared with her. He arrived back at the lab and Hayley led him to a table were she laid her down. Hunter was at her side instantly and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why is she so hurt?" he asked as Trent powered down.

"I know Neve well enough to know that if I had simply tried to knock her out she would have seen it coming. I had to surprise her, make her confused before I could knock her out. I didn't hurt her more then when we staged those fights," Trent explained and Tommy nodded. Hunter sighed and nodded in understanding before the Rangers all backed away from Neveah.

"Okay guys, this will take all of you. Even if some of you can't morph that doesn't mean your animal spirit's can't help. For the Ninjetti anything is possible," Hayley told them and they formed a circle around Neve. Holding their hands up, much like when the original rangers saved Zordon after Ivan Ooze attack, Tommy and Kim noticed they began to glow their respective colors.

"The Falcon!" Tommy exclaimed and the white falcon shot forward from his chest and into Neve's dino gem. It went on after this each calling out their animal spirits and each going into the Dino Gem making it glow brighter.

"The Crane!"

"The Eagle!"

"The Snake!"

"The Bat!"

"The Ram!"

"The Seahorse!"

"The Coyote!"

"The Mountain Lion!"

"The Fox!"

"The Nightingale!"

"The Raven!"

Finally as the glow intensified the six former Ninja Storm Rangers morph failed and the gem flashed all the colors that were around her and almost seemed to pop as it glowed a soft green and faded. Slowly the Rangers all waited and Neve's eyes opened. She looked at each of them with wide eyes and they all noticed a difference. Her eyes held emotions, other then rage, hate and darkness, and they were filling with tears.

"What have I done," she whispered and they all knew it had worked.


	18. Time to Heal

**A/N: Well here is Chapter eighteen. It is a bit short, shorter then I would have liked it to be but this is what my muse wanted. The next chapter will possibly be more Hunter and Neve fluff but don't expect anything without clothes because that ain't happening for a long long time. Even when it does you'll have to use your imagination. Neve will be turning fifteen in two months give or take a few days - isn't that exiting! I will try to get the next two or three chapters up today so sit tight. Also thanks to everyone who Reviewed your the reason this series has come so far in such a short time. Anyways enjoy the chapter and R&R!**

**P.S. There will be some flashbacks from Pink with Envy in this chapter as well. Just thought I should let ya know in case you haven't read Pink with Envy yet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 18: Time to Heal.**

Neve sat on the ruff of her house looking out into the night sky. How could she had allowed this to happen. She thought by leaving with Trent this could have been avoided but she had been stupid. While it had protected them for a while but in the long run it had done nothing to save them from her abuse. She could remember everything so clearly, the nightmares were back and this time were mixed with the last two times she had been evil and she had taken to sleeping in a hammock outside to avoid waking her brother and parents up with her screams.

Four days since they had saved her, she owed it all to her friends and family and to Trent. If he had not tricked her he probably wouldn't have succeeded. She was just glad she had trusted him so much. True even then she was weary of him but she had thought she could trust him with her life and when he was evil she could. It was only luck that she had not known he'd been freed of the gems corruption or she feared none of them would be here today. The first night had stayed up with her parents and cried all night to them, begging them to forgive her but not believing she deserved.

They had been fast to forgive her but every time she saw her father stuck in his suit she had flashbacks to helping that become a reality. Trent may have pulled the trigger but she had been the one to mostly put the machine together. She had avoided the other Rangers the next day but that night her former teammates had forced their way inside her room where she sat staring at nothing but empty space. After many hugs and apologizes they had managed to drag her out of her room but of course she had stuck mostly to Hunter side who had his arm securely wrapped around her.

When she got there the other Dino Rangers had ambushed her into a hug and she had broken down into tears. Most of the next five minutes was a blur to her but though Conner seemed a bit hesitant even he had forgiven her but she knew forgiveness was not trust. That would take time for her new team. Trent was even there and she had rushed to him and hugged him telling him how sorry she was about how mean she sometimes was to him. For dragging him down with her and he had laughed and told her that he probably would have become the white ranger without her being there.

Then she was pushed onto the couch with Trent the present still under the standing Christmas tree were given out. Neve and Trent had pretty much stared in confusion and sadness. They really didn't think they deserved anything but Kim and Tommy and the others were adamant they open their presents. Even after that day though her nightmares continued and she was beginning to think they would never stop. Though maybe she was just being to impatient, It had only been four days. But she really didn't know who she was anymore.

"Your going to take my tittle for brooding if you don't watch it Neve," a loving voice said from behind her and she turned to smile slightly as Hunter sat down beside her.

"I thought you were asleep," Neve said softly and Hunter looked at her and sighed.

"I thought you were as well." Silence fell between them and Hunter laughed. "This is harder then I thought it would be," Hunter said and Neve looked at him with wide eyes. The first thing to jump to her mind from the phrase was that he wanted to leave her.

"Ar-are you breaking up with me?" she asked in almost a whisper and Hunter's head snapped around to look at her. His blue eyes wide with shock.

"No!" he yelled and Neve sighed in relief, she didn't know what she would do if she didn't have him. "Of course not, I just meant that it's been so long and with the last four months – give or take a day – we've not done this in a while," Hunter said and Neve smiled.

"Hunter do you remember how we first met?" Neve asked.

"When you were under Lothor's spell?" he asked and Neve nodded. Hunter chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I think it was the moment I got in over my head. I'd never been in love or like with anyone before. I had a fling or two but they never made it passed a date or two," he said and Neve chuckled.

**xXx**

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Hey! Neve this is Blake and Hunter Bradley. Blake, Hunter this is Neveah Oliver," Tori said the next day as Neve stood outside Storm Chasers. Neve looked at the two boys and the the blue wind rangers. If her lord was correct then these two were the Thunder Rangers. _

_She moved her eyes over the shorter boy in blue and while she had to admit he was cute her eyes moved to Hunter and froze on the crimson boy. He could be no older then seventeen maybe eighteen same as the other Rangers and his slightly long blond hair fell around him and his almost haunted eyes caught her colder ones. She caught her breath and her eyes widened as his blue ones met her brown._

_"Hi," Hunter said and his eyes moved over the younger girl. She was beautiful, with long slightly wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes which seemed to dark on her, too cold. Something about her was familiar and rang warning bells in his head. Neve nodded and looked at the shop._

_"Hello, so this is the place to be around here?" Neve asked, motioning to the shop. Tori chuckled and nodded._

_"Yeah, this is our home away from home."_

_"Do you ride?" Blake asked and Neveah turned to look at him and he forced a shiver away. There was just something about her that made the air cold. Tori couldn't hold back her shiver, this didn't seem like the carefree happy girl she'd met the day before._

_"Yeah, a little. I was actually looking into getting a new bike," she said and Hunter grinned._

_"I'll help, if that's okay with you?" he asked and Neve couldn't help but smile. Maybe it would help her to destroy them latter. Nodding Neve took Hunters offered arm and entered the shop._

_"This looks great, thanks Hunter," Neve said, smiling. Hunter grinned back as he stood looking as the shorter girl admired the pink and gold and black dirt bike. For the last two hours she had been with the Crimson Ranger she had almost forgotten her goal and that she was evil. Almost._

**xXx**

"You asked me out the same day," Neve reminiscences. Hunter laughs and nods.

"Yeah, I remember but it wasn't until a month latter we actually started dating," he says and Neve smiled.

"I remember, I baked cookies. I was so upset I wanted to do anything to have you all forgive me." Hunter drew Neve into his side as he saw a tear fall from her eyes and she hurriedly whipped it away.

"We forgave you long before the cookies Neve...they were a nice touch though," Hunter told her half teasing her as he mentioned the cookies.

**xXx**

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Neve do you want to take a walk?" Hunter asked and Neve looked at him and nodded. Taking off the oven mitts she smoothed out her black skinny jeans and pink tank top. They walked around the back yard which was rather large and led into a forest with a trail. Slowly they began getting closer and Neve took his hand in hers and smiled up at him and they walked in silence._

_"Are you still having nightmares?" Hunter asked softly suddenly. Neve bit her lip and nodded._

_"I- I don't know if I'll ever stop having them. I don't wake up screaming anymore though." Hunter sighed and stopped turning to face her._

_"You know all of that isn't - wasn't you fault?" he asked and Neve turned her face away only for Hunter to lift her chin and make her look him in the eyes. Neveah couldn't see anything but admiration, sincerity and something else – love? She let out a soft gasp of breath and slowly as they looked into each others eyes they began to drift closer until finally their lips met. After a moment Hunter let his hands fall slowly down Neve's body to her waist and Neve placed her hands into his blonde hair as she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss letting him into her mouth._

_It was probably close to two minutes before they pulled apart out of breathe and Neve looked down blushing before looking at him from under her eyelashes with a playful smile and bright eyes._

_"That was amazing," Hunter said as he smiled down at the brunette. Neve laughed and put her arms around his waist and leaned into him, breathing in his scent. It was unique, like musk and rain along with something else it almost reminded her of a thunder storm – the ones she loved to watch on the porch as a little girl sitting with her parents and trying to catch the rain in her hand._

_"So, what does this mean for us?" Neve asked as she pulled back enough to look up at him._

_Hunter shrugged._

_"I think I still owe you a date, and I really like yo Neveah. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and Neve pulled back and bit her lip twisting her shoe in the dirt and twisting around back and forward._

_"Neve?"_

_"I'd love to, I really like you too Hunter!" she exclaimed and they decided to walk back to the house._

**xXx**

Neve and Hunter both laughed as they remembered that day. Neve snuggled into his chest as the wind began to blow a chilling breeze at them and she sighed breathing in his scent. She looked up at him and leaned up kissing him. Hunter returned it and sighed happily on the inside. It was not the same as the one they had shared when she was evil, it as slow, passionate and loving like almost all her kisses were. The only real thing the kiss while she was evil had lacked that made her Neve was love.

"Pulling back Neve smiled up at Hunter before running a hand through his hair. She had always loved his hair, it was one of her weaknesses, that and his eyes. She loved his like a bright ocean.

"I'm sorry for everything Hunter, I never meant for this to happen," Neve told him and Hunter smiled and tightened his arm around her in a loving squeeze.

"I love you Neve, we all have baggage, and I forgave you a long time ago," Hunter told her and she giggled.

"Speaking of baggage," Neve began and she bit her lip. "I think I need to leave," she said and Hunter looked down at her in confusion.

"What?" Neve sighed.

"I don't know who I am anymore. I've been evil three times now and I am so confused. I need time to think on my own, to figure out who I am," Neve told him and Hunter sighed.

"I understand," he said and Neve looked at him.

"You do?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, after me and Blake came back from evil the second time we decided we had to leave to. We didn't come back until we had things figured out." Hunter stood up and pulled Neve with him, looking down at the shorter petite girl in his arms. "I understand you have to go, but I am going with you," he told her and Neve's eyes widened and she smiled.

"I would love for you to come with me Hunter," she said but then smirked playfully. "But you have to convince my dad first. I don't think he'll trust us alone in the mountains at the cabin alone," Neve said and Hunter paled and then chuckled.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Hunter said and inwardly hoped that was true. He knew for parents Kim and Tommy were very understanding and lenient but to let their almost fifteen year old daughter go to a cabin alone for god knows how long with her boyfriend...he didn't know if they would allow that. Then again, they trusted her at his apartment alone because Blake was rarely home with his Motocross and Tori had her own place. Though Blake had talked about asking Tori to marry him when she turned eighteen so they would probably move out within the next year or so.

**xXx**

Tommy and Kim both stared at the teenagers in front of them. Tommy and Kim both understood why Neve wanted, no needed to leave but they didn't want her to go. The fact Hunter planed to go with her made them a little nervous, they trusted the boy but they knew all to well what hormones could do and could catch the better of a teenager.

"Neve, why do you...I mean I understand why but," Kim began and stopped as tears were forced back.

"I just got you back baby girl," she said and Neve walked forward and hugged her mother, tears of her own falling. It seemed she just didn't have the will power to hold hers back after the last four months of crap she had been through and put everyone else through.

"I love you mom, but I've got to go. I can't stay here and figure out who I am now, there are just to many memories in my way." Tommy sighed as he walked forward and drew his daughter into a hug.

"I love you princess and I understand why you have to go. That's why I am allowing it but please come home soon," he told her and Neve whipped away her tears and nodded. She stepped back into Hunters arms as her father turned to the taller boy, who was actually around her father's height though Tommy was a inch taller at 6'3.

"There are camera's in the cabin, the living room, the bedrooms. Outside the cabin to make sure no one tries to break in and have wild parties there." Tommy stopped as he narrowed his eyes behind his helmet and Hunter though he couldn't see the mans face grimaced in a slight fear. It wasn't unusual and Neve giggled as her boyfriend became uncomfortable. "I trust you Hunter, but I was your age once too. Don't try any funny business up there or I'll know," he warned and Hunter gulped and nodded.

"I wouldn't dream of it...sir?" Hunter said posing the last part almost as a question and Kim sighed.

"Tommy really," Kim sighed and shook her head as she went and gave Hunter a hug before hugging Neve again.

"Take care you two, and come home soon," Kim said and the two smiled and nodded.

"By the way, will you guys thank Blake for taking over my classes for me when he and Tori get back?" Hunter asked and Tommy and Kim nodded as he picked up Neve's guitar case and Neve picked up a large duffel bag with enough clothes for herself and Hunter's was already in his truck.

"Of course," Kim replied and the two teenagers turned and left making Kim move to snuggle into her husband chest even if it was still covered in his Ranger suit. She let a few tears fall as they pulled out and left for the Cabin Tommy had visited when he had lost his Green Ranger Powers.

"There goes our little girl. She's not so little anymore," Kimberly said and Tommy hugged his wife.

"She isn't but she is still our little girl. At least until she's eighteen, I need to go hook up the command center feed to the cabin cameras," Tommy said and moved to leave when Kim hit him in chest pulling him back.

"Tommy, you will not spy on your daughter and her boyfriend," Kim said and Tommy pouted.

"But why not?" he whined and Kim laughed pulling him into the living room where Davie played with blocks.

"Because we have to trust them to make their own decisions and live with their own mistakes. Now I think Davie had been feeling a little neglected by daddy," Kimberly told her husband as she picked up Davie who held out his arms and gurgled happily.

"Da Da!" the baby boy spoke and Tommy grinned as he pulled the boy into his arms. His daughter would be fine, she just needed time to heal.


	19. Home sweet, Monster Attack?

**A/N: So here we go, chapter 19. I know it is kind of short but a small case of writers block hit me last minute so this is all I was able to get out. Before long Dino Thunder will be over and We'll be moving on to the next in the series. Hopefully this doesn't bore ya and the song is 'From Yesterday' by 30 seconds to Mars. Another thing, I have the banner for Green with Rage posted on my Profile now so go take a look. I hope you all enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 19: Home sweet...Monster Attack?**

**Oliver Cabin, N/A;**

**February 22nd 2011:**

Neve smiled softly as she sat on the wide porch of the cabin which had been in her family for a few generations now. Her guitar was in her lap and she carefully strumming the song she had worked on for the last three weeks. Three weeks, it was amazing how much time had passed but it had and she had learned so much about herself and Hunter. It had been good for her and Hunter, and she firmly believed it had saved their relationship from a nuclear disaster. She had been so depressed three weeks ago but with Hunter's help she had recovered so much quicker and easier.

"Beautiful, you alright?" Hunter asked as he leaned against the porch beam. Neveah looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. Your finally up Handsome?" Neve teased as she asked. Hunter chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I slept in. Hows you song coming?" he asked as he moved to sit beside her. Neve smiled.

"Finished!" Hunter smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you play it for me," he stated and Neve leaned over to kiss him before pulling back.

"I'd be happy to," she said but then frowned and bit her lip. "It's not exactly a happy song, it's sort of about my time..." she trailed off and glanced down at the silver brace on her wrist and Hunter nodded.

"I understand, go ahead Beautiful," he said and she nodded. Slowly she began to play and a minute or two into the playing she began to sing.

_He's a stranger to some_  
><em>And a vision to none<em>  
><em>He can never get enough,<em>  
><em>Get enough of the one<em>

_For a fortune he'd quit_  
><em>But it's hard to admit<em>  
><em>How it ends and begins<em>  
><em>On his face is a map of the world<em>  
><em>(A map of the world)<em>  
><em>On his face is a map of the world<em>  
><em>(A map of the world)<em>  
><em>From yesterday, it's coming!<em>  
><em>From yesterday, the fear!<em>  
><em>From yesterday, it calls him<em>  
><em>But he doesn't want to read the message here<em>

_On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit_  
><em>through the blood he can look, see the life that he took<em>  
><em>From council of one<em>  
><em>He'll decide when he's done with the innocent<em>

_On his face is a map of the world_  
><em>(A map of the world)<em>  
><em>On his face is a map of the world<em>  
><em>(A map of the world)<em>

_From yesterday, it's coming!_  
><em>From yesterday, the fear!<em>  
><em>From yesterday, it calls him<em>  
><em>But he doesn't want to read the message<em>  
><em>He doesn't want to read the message<em>  
><em>Doesn't want to read the message here<em>

_On his face is a map of the world_

_From yesterday, it's coming!_  
><em>From yesterday, the fear!<em>  
><em>From yesterday, it calls him<em>  
><em>But he doesn't want to read the message here<em>  
><em>From yesterday,<em>  
><em>From yesterday,<em>  
><em>From yesterday, the fear<em>  
><em>From yesterday,<em>  
><em>From yesterday<em>  
><em>But he doesn't want to read the message<em>  
><em>But he doesn't want to read the message<em>  
><em>But he doesn't want to read the message here<em>

Hunter smiled sadly as she finished. He knew even though it seemed to be referring to a man it was about herself, and Trent to some extent. Hell it could mean any of the past Evil Rangers or even Karone. He smiled at her as she placed her guitar down and he reached over and snatched her petite frame up and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back against him as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Neve asked and Hunter hmm'd before speaking.

"I think they're fine, are you worried?" he asked though he knew it was a stupid question. Neve had a big heart and he could tell she had been worrying about her new team for the past week. She worried about Trent, her parents, Kira, Conner and Ethan. She even worried about Hayley and how the monster attacks were being taken care of. He worried that Neve was worrying to much but he understood.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Neve said and then craned her neck to look up at Hunter. "What do you think of going home?" Hunter grinned and kissed her lightly before nodding down at her.

"I think it's about time," he said smiling smugly and Neve pouted and hit him playfully before standing up and back away down the last two steps of the cabin. He stood and smirked as Neve smiled wide.

"Let's see who's faster, a Thunder or Spirit Ninja," Neve challenged and yelped as Hunter took a step forward and took off Hunter behind her. Laughter filled silent hills as the two chased the other before finally Hunter grabbed Neve around the waist and they both fell to the ground and laid there looking up at the blue sky.

**xXx**

"Do you think Neve and Hunter are alright?" Kira asked as she sipped her apple juice, sitting with Conner and Ethan at Hayley's. Conner looked at her and shrugged.

"Sure, she can take care of herself. Besides we both know Dr. O has snuck some time reviewing the camera footage at the cabin. If he isn't freaking out then they're fine," Conner told his girlfriend who glared at him.

"You not still made at her for the whole evil thing right?" Kira asked and Conner sighed.

"No, not really." Conner shrugged as he shifted in his seat under Kira's hazel gaze. "I'm just not ready to trust her yet. She wanted to kill you Kira, or was not me who heard he say she wanted to hear you scream?" Kira winced and shook her head.

"That wasn't Neve's fault and you know it. Please just try to trust her, she's our friend." Conner nodded and Ethan looked up from his video game.

"Kira's right, it wasn't their fault," Ethan said and then smiled as Trent came around with his smoothie. "Thanks Trent," he said and Trent smiled sitting the drink down.

"No problem, it's the least I could do," he said and turned to leave.

"Trent do you want to join us?" Kira asked and Trent turned and smiled.

"I would love to, but my shift doesn't end for another forty minutes and I can't leave Hayley to handle this on her own," he told the yellow clad girl who nodded sadly and then waved before moving to anther table.

"I hate it when you do that," Conner said and Kira turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"That..." Conner stressed and Kira smiled.

"You should know by now Conner, I do what I want," she told him and he groaned. Oh he knew that alright.

**xXx**

"I'm nervous, what if they don't want to see me?" Neve asked as she bit her lip. Hunter looked over at her from the drivers side of his truck briefly before turning back to the rode.

"Neve, they want to see you I'm sure," Hunter told his girlfriend and she grinned before looking out the window as the back rode into Reefside twisted away as they drove. It was in town that they were forced to stop as a herd of Tyrannodrones appeared along with a monster who looked like a mix between a skunk and a bird.

The truck skidded to a stop and Hunter and got out quickly falling into fighting stances as they stood in front of the truck and monster herd. The skunk-bird thing laughed loudly and spoke.

"I am Skondor, and I am here to annihilate you!" it squawked and Neve and Hunter looked at each other.

"Someone isn't being very original are they?" Neve asked and Hunter chuckled.

"It could be worse, it could be Skallow." Neve giggles and nods just as the Tyrannodrones are ordered to attack. Neve dodged one as she grabbed another's arm and kicked one away before slinging the one she held onto into an oncoming one. Looking at the four more approaching her she gasped and began to back flip away and landed back to back with Hunter.

"Double team?" Hunter asks and Neve smirks.

"You know it," she says and they both kick the one closest to the away and into another one as they turn and Hunter grabs her hands and began to spin her as she gains momentum and starts to kick the Tyrannodrone in the chest one at a time. What didn't seem like thirty seconds latter they were all on the ground and Hunter lowered Neve to the ground and they turned to face Skondor.

"You might have defeated the Tyrannodrones but you won't defeat me! Stink Bomb!" the monster yelled and the two covered their noses as a green gas filled the air and begun to make them light headed and stink, a lot. Skondor then ran forward at a fast speed and hit them multiple times sending them to the ground.

"Ow, okay that is it," Neve said as she slowly stood up. Hunter did as well and winced as his wounds jarred. Neve looked at him.

"If you still have that communicator Hayley gave you it would be a good time to use it," she told him and lifted her wrist. Her morpher appeared and she smirked before pressing the button down.

"Green Ranger, Dino Power!" in a flash of green his girlfriend was covered in her suit and he watched as she attacked Skondor with her Para glaive before running back to the truck and fishing out a silver brace like Neve's only this one lacked a gem.

"Dr. O, Kim? It's Hunter," Hunter spoke into the device as he kept a watch on his girlfriend who had just been thrown by a blast onto the ground and was slowly getting up her suit smoking lightly. He clinched his fist, wishing he could do more, but without being able to morph he only had his Thunder ability available and he might be more a hindrance then help if Neve saw him trying to help.

"Hunter, it's Kim what's the problem?" Kimberly asked over the com-system. Hunter sighed in relief.

"A monster just attacked on the outskirts of town, Neve is fighting him now but..." he winced as he girlfriend was struck down again. "She needs help," he told her and heard Kim gasp.

"In Reefside? I don't understand why the alarm didn't sound. That doesn't matter I'll send Tommy and the others. Hayley is working right now and I can't leave Davie," she replied and then Hunter nodded as the system went out and he rushed forward with ninja streak and caught the monsters arm as it went to bring its blade down on Neve who slowly back away on the ground and grabbed her Glaive.

"Hunter, stay back!" Neve yelled and moved forward striking the monster as it punched Hunter in the chest forcing him back onto his stomach hard.

"No one hurts my boyfriend!" Neve cried and began to spin her Glaive sort of like a baton in front of her and slashed the air a moment latter leaving a ball with winds trapped inside. She smirked before pointing her glaive at Skondor. "Para Glaive...Tornado Strike! Fire!" she said and the attack sped at the monster faster then even a ninja streak and engulfed him in blades of wind which tore at them before blowing.

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Tyranno Staff!"

She gasped but grinned as the three primary colored Rangers appeared and attacked the weekend monster with their weapon making it spark even more. She turned as she noticed her dad come to stand beside her and the Notice Trent come to stand on the other side and was drawing his laser arrows just as the other Rangers moved and came to stand with them he grinned and fired.

"Laser Arrows, fire!" the laser arrows hit their target and they watched as the monster blew up as the combination of the four Rangers attacks defeated it.

"Neve!" Kira yelled in joy and tackled her into a hug. Neve laughed and hugged the Yellow Ranger back and the other Rangers laughed at the sight of the usually collected Kira almost bouncing as she hugged the younger girl.

"It's good to have you back, Neve," Trent said as Kira pulled back and he clapped her on the shoulder.

"It's good to be back, bro," she said and Trent grinned. Tommy smiled and Hunter did as well, they sort of reminded him of him and Blake but with the fact that they had recently met and Neve being a girl being the differences.

"Handsome are you alright?" Neve asked as she moved over to Hunter who was holding his chest and arm a bit. He looked down at her and nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised." Neve smiled and then hit him on the arm making him flinch back and the others laugh.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked and Neve placed her hands on her hip before pointing her finger at him.

"For getting hurt, I could have handled it myself." Hunter winced as she began to poke him in the chest but at least it was like when she'd do it with her Phoenix dagger. "Oh, you are so lucky I don't have my Phoenix dagger and you can't morph," she told him and then hugged him and he blinked at her mood swings. Must be that time of month.

"Uh, Guys I think we have a problem," Conner said as he pointed to where Skondor was being grown.

"I'm Skondor and now I will annihilate you all!" it boomed and Neve sighed.

"It needs some more original lines," she said and then moved over to Trent as Tommy called brachio.

"You ready to do this, bro?" she asked and Trent smiled and nodded.

"You know it, Dragozord, online!" Trent called and Neve did the same for her Zord. Hunter and Tommy both watched as the two Megazords formed, Trent controlling Kim's Zord for the time being since Kim couldn't be there with them.

"It's good to see you two back," Tommy said as he looked over at Hunter who grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, it's good to be back. I just hate to have to leave her, Blake can't take over my lessons for ever. He has the Motocross thing going on and all," Hunter said and Tommy nodded, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"She'll understand," Tommy told him as the two Megazords double teamed Skondor and made short work of him.

"It's great to see them working together for once," Tommy muttered and Hunter nodded. He couldn't agree more as the Rangers all appeared and the ground and after looking around demorphed.

**xXx**

"Oh my baby is home!" Kimberly cried as she met Tommy, Neve and Hunter at the door. She pulled Neveah into a large hug and practically squeezed the air out of her.

"Mom..can't breathe," Neve muttered and Kim gasped and pulled back looking her over.

"I'm sorry Neve," she said then turned to Hunter and hugged him as well which was sort of funny looking seeing this petite – more petite then Neve – 5'2 woman hugging a much taller and muscular boy. Hunter grinned though through his shock and shrugged as Neve mouthed a 'sorry' to him.

"It's good to see you as well Hunter," Kim told the boy and pulled back and Tommy smiled and chuckled. Neve grinned before looking down to find Davie had crawled over, he was around seven months now, so crawling was something he had begun to get good at though this was the first time she'd seen him do it.

"Davie! How's my little buddy?" Neve asked as she picked the boy up and bounced him on her hip smiling. Hunter grinned at this and laughed as Davie spit up over part of his girlfriends hair and shirt.

"Okay, no more banana for you bud," Neve said as she swore she could smell banana in the spit up and the the others laughed as she passed David onto Kim. Yep, it was good to be home.


	20. A star is Torn

**A/N: Okay guys here it is, Chapter 20. The song at the beginning is 'Like Whoa' by Aly and AJ and the bold/italics is Kira singing. The Italics is both and the normal font is Neveah. Anyways we are going to be going into Fighting Spirit next, cause I think it is long over due that Tommy gets out of the damn suit. Poor Kim is probably not having fun with that, and the last thing anyone wants is a cranky Kim. Anyways enjoy the chapter, and R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 20: A star is Torn.**

**Reefside, California;**

**March 4th, 2011:**

Hayley's was packed, being a Friday though it was not unusual. The thing that made it unusual was that it was more heavily packed because of the school day being canceled do to the pluming go out in the school. The boys as sat at a table, Trent with them since he was on break and they all made small talk as the two youngest girls on the team sang on stage – for the first time together.

_**Life is good I can't complain  
>I mean I could but no one's listening<br>Your image overwhelms my brain  
>And it feels good, good, good<strong>_

Now I'm rolling my window down  
>I love the wind but I hate the sound<br>You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
>And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good<p>

While the girls sang separate bridges of the song the came into the chorus together and the boys grinned as they sang together. It in perfect harmony as well.

_Like a roller coaster ride  
>Holdin' on white knuckles like<br>whoa, whoa  
>Can't believe I'm like<br>whoa, whoa  
>Everytime I'm like<br>Up and down and side to side  
>Every inch of me is like<br>whoa, whoa  
>Got me feeling like<br>whoa, whoa  
>Everytime I'm like<em>

**In the morning it begins again**  
>Feels like I'm falling better strap me in<br>**I think I'm running out of oxygen**  
>And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good<p>

_Like a roller coaster ride_  
><em>Holdin' on white knuckles like<em>  
><em>whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Can't believe I'm like<em>  
><em>whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Everytime I'm like<em>  
><em>Up and down and side to side<em>  
><em>Every inch of me is like<em>  
><em>whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Got me feeling like<em>  
><em>whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Everytime I'm like<em>

My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
>This situation<br>I can't help but lose control  
>No inner friction that I cannot seem to break<br>It feels good, it feels good  
><strong>I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on <strong>

The crowd began to nod along and some began to dance as the girls finished the song together.

_Like a roller coaster ride  
>Like I'm running a red light<br>Like a rocket ship is like  
>Something else that makes me feel like WHOA!<em>

_Like a roller coaster whoa_  
><em>Holding on my knuckles whoa<em>  
><em>Every inch of me is like<em>  
><em>whoa, whoa<em>  
><em>Got me feeling like<em>  
><em>whoa, whoa...<em>

The people in the cafe all cheered and clapped as the two girls smiled and got off stage, running over to the table where their male friends were. Neve sat beside Trent and smiled at the busboy and Ethan and Conner as well. While Ethan had pretty much forgiven her and Trent putting the past behind him, Conner was still weary around both formally evil Rangers. He was more friendly with Neve though, probably having to do with Trent attempting to kill Kira that one time..or maybe it had been more? Neve wasn't to sure anymore, she tried not to remember and her nightmares had begun to fade a week or two ago not that she still didn't have one every now and then, because she did.

"You two were great? Was that a new song?" Trent asked grinning and the girl grinned back and nodded.

"Yeah, we had been working on since before Neve..." Kira trailed off and everyone understood she meant before Trent and Neve had become evil. "...anyways we just finished it a few days ago. It's a bit different then what we usually sing but," Kira finished shrugging and Neve nodded.

"Yep, we thought it would be best to do a happy song!" she practically exclaimed with joy. They all looked at her oddly, not having seen this side of her since Hunter had left.

"Did someone give her sugar?" Ethan asked. It wasn't a well known fact but Neve on sugar was a bad combination. Conner shook his head and Trent smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, bro that's evil," Ethan said shaking his head taking it that Trent had given her sugar.

"It was just a chocolate shake," Trent defended and they all groaned. Chocolate was one of the worst things to give Neve...unless she was on the rag and then you just saved your head from being bitten off .

"Guys, I'm fine. I am barely hyper," Neve told them and considering her current state of sitting down even though she was sort of bouncing in her seat they had to agree. If she was really on a sugar high there was no getting her to sit down.

"Right, well I've got to go," Conner said standing up. They all looked at him and Kira asked, confused.

"Why?" she asked and Conner smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her before standing back up straight.

"I promised Hayley I'd help her her out at the lair," Conner explained and Trent nodded.

"Yeah, that explains why she asked me to take over after she left today," Trent stated and they nodded in understanding.

"I'll go with you," Neve said standing and Conner looked at her and Neve's small sugar rush left as she remembered she hadn't really gained much of Conner's trust back or his forgiveness as far as she knew.

"If that's okay with you?" she asked and Conner smiled and nodded. Waving goodbye to their friends the two left and approached Conner's car. Getting in they fastened their seat belts and pulled out. The ride was sort of slow, not the usual fast paced speed she was used to Conner using and they didn't speak to one another until Neve just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry Conner," she said and Conner looked over at her before turning back to the rode.

"For what?" Neve looked at him and bit her lip.

"For everything. I never wanted this, I never wanted to be a Ranger again. I just wanted to be normal for once, after everything I've realized I'm just not normal." She stopped and took a deep breathe.

"I can't explain to you why I singled Kira out when I was evil, I don't even think I knew why then. And I am sorry for trying to kill you all and for playing you like a pawn in a chess game," Neve finished a tear escaping her eyes and Conner pulled over the car. For a moment she thought he was going to throw her out but he didn't he simply got out.

She watched as he walked over to her side and she watched nervously as he opened the door, she had already unfastened her seat belt, she took his outstretched hand and as they stood facing each other he did not do what she expect and instead pulled her into a hug. She gasped but a moment returned it.

"I know it wasn't you fault Neve, your like a sister to me and I am sorry for being so cold to you," he whispered and she smiled. "I forgive you, I don't know when I will be able to trust you like I did before but I forgive you."

Neve smiled and let the rest of her tears out as they hugged. "Thank you Conner," she said weakly and they pulled apart and Conner smiled at her.

"Well, lets go before Hayley begins to wonder if I'm coming or not," he said and she laughed nodded. They got back in the car and speed off, Neve laughing as he once again began to drive like she had come to expect from him. Fast.

**xXx**

Neve sat beside Hayley where her mother would usually sit beside her father but her mother was upstairs right now with Davie who was teething. His crying had begun to get a lot worst since he begun teething.

"Alright, you ready, Conner?" Hayley questioned, sitting in her computer chair, while the soccer star stood a little ways away, hooked up to the controls of something. Neve spun around and smiled at the older boy in encouragement.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Ready."

"Try the controls," Hayley told him, turning back to the computer. Nodding, he reached forward, placing his hands onto the controls. "Initiating simulation."

Red electricity sparked at the base of the controls and quickly rose reaching Conner's hands first, and then traveling up his body.

"Hayley…," he gasped, holding on despite the volts coursing through his every fiber and Neve winced, being she had Electrokinesis as a gem power that probably wouldn't hurt her much but she knew how badly she could hurt someone if she really put enough power behind it. That couldn't be pleasant. "Can we stop please?"

Yep, not pleasant at all it seemed.

Hayley glanced over her shoulder and gasped—his hair was standing up on end and red electricity was having a field day with him. "Oh! Shutting down!" She typed as quickly as she could, stopping it immediately. Neve winced, guess that wasn't supposed to happen after all.

The Red Ranger took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and electrified body. He was almost back to normal when his breathing hiked—the view screen had just switched from statistics to the image of Kira, talking into her communicator. He smiled and Neve rolled her eyes. Where she and Hunter that bad? She didn't think so.

"_Hayley, are you there? It's Kira."_

"Hey, Kira," Hayley spoke up. "We're a little busy right now, are you alright?"

"_Yeah, fine, I just wanted to tell you that—"_

"Can I call you back? I'm working on the control program for the new assault vehicle and it's super important."

"_Oh, yeah, sure…what about Ethan? Is he around?"_

"Can you tell her that unless she's getting attacked by something green and scaly, send me an e-mail," he spoke up, typing away on his laptop in a corner away from them all. Guess he had learned to keep away from Conner as much possible when on his computer, Neve had lost count of how many times Conner had ended up turning the computer off – sometimes on purpose most of the time not.

Rolling her eyes, Hayley turned back to the screen. "Did you hear that?"

"_Yeah, I heard…what about Conner and Neve?" _Kira asked and Hayley smiled.

"Unfortunately he's a little…fried right now. As for Neve..." Hayley looked at the girl to find her helping Conner try and tame his hair. "She is a little busy," she finished.

"_Okay." _

"And Ethan's right, unless it's an emergency, we should keep the communication frequency clear," Hayley told her.

"_Okay…I'm just…,"_ she sighed, saddened. _"I'm sorry. I'll talk to you guys later."_

She disappeared as the call ended, and Hayley spun around, turning to face Ethan. "What are you doing over there that's so important anyway?"

"Searching the web for my soul mate," he grinned.

"Dude, if you needed help with girls, you just needed to ask," Conner snickered, but Ethan shot him a challenging glare.

"I'm looking for something a little deeper than you're used to, bro. And by the way? Nice look," Ethan shot back and Conner blinked.

**"**What? What's he talking about?" Neve sighed throwing her hands up.

"What do you think I've been trying to do Conner, molest your hair? It's all poo..." she was cut off by Hayley though who wanted to avoid Conner running off to fix his hair like she was sure he would if Neve finished that sentence.

**"**You look fine. Now, let's try that again." Conner shrugged and walked back over to the simulation thing and Neve sat down beside Ethan.

"If he looks fine, I'd hate to see what looks bad," she muttered and Ethan snickered before going back to his computer and Neve crossed her legs and watched the electricity show. She realized then that Conner's hair might never be the same again.

**xXx**

At Hayley's Cyberspace, Kira is sitting at a computer, looking depressed. Trent was rushing around taking orders and filling them and as such didn't have the time to listen to her and her last options were all to busy. This day could only get worst if she let it. Speaking of worse, it was at this time she noticed Cassidy walk up to her and grimaces.

**"**Ew, somebody looks bummed out today. What's the matter, you find out you're not the next Avril?" Cassidy asks and Kira looks up at her and glares before sighing. Standing up she nods to herself as if coming to a decision.

**"**You know what? Even you aren't going to ruin today, Cassidy."

Cassidy raises an delicately trimmed eyebrow and asks.** "**Why not?" as if disappointed. Kira rolls her eyes on the inside and answers smiling.

** "**If I have to tell someone, it might as well be you," she says and continues. "I got a call from a really big music manager. He wants to sign me. Record one of my songs, do a video and everything!" she explained a smile on her face at the thought. Cassidy nods and then shrugs slightly.

"If you're done with the computer, I really need to use it now," Cassidy tells the dirty blonde and Kira sighs and nods.

**"**Thanks for listening," she says with a hint of sarcasm.

**"**No problem, now can you move, because I have things to do and it doesn't involve a wannabe rockstar. Bye-bye!" Cassidy replies and pushes past Kira to sit at the computer. Kira makes a noise of frustration and walks away.

**xXx**

In the Dino Lab Conner is doing a simulation, Hayley is watching it on the computer, while Neve stand close to Conner to advert the electrical current if it gets out of hand and tries to kill him and Ethan is still on his laptop looking for his..perfect match. Neve had thought it a ridiculous idea, he was only seventeen – as of January 20th, he had plenty of time to find his soulmate.

**"**Come on Conner, take 'em down!" Neve cheered and Conner groaned as he struggled.

**"**I'm trying! No, I'm losing it!" he called and On the screen, the Megazord explodes. The words 'simulation over' flash and Neve winces. Good thing that was a simulation, she'd hate to be inside that when it blew up. Hayley sits back and sighs.

**"**Oops," Hayley said and Conner sighs and Neve helps him remove the simulation helmet and wires hooked to his wrist and head.

**"**Great. Game over. Again." Neve patted the older boy on the back in comfort.

**"**Welcome to my world, dude," Ethan said, chuckling and Hayley sighs and smiles comfortingly at the younger boy.

**"**At least it's only a simulation," she told him and Conner nods but everyone could tell he was still upset.

**"**The hydraulics are doing the opposite of everything I tell them to."

There was a moment of silence before Ethan spoke up.

**"**Hey, would you guys say that I'm a) a chiseled work-out fiend, b) a beefy boy-toy, c) a walking toothpick, or d) just your average, everyday dude?" he asked and they all looked at him in shock and Hayley shook her head.

**"**I thought you were looking for something a little deeper, Ethan?" she asked and Neve nodded walking over to look at the computer over Ethan's shoulder. She chuckled as she saw the screen and Ethan turned to narrow his eyes at her. She smiled innocently and shrugged.

"What I didn't say anything?" Neve said and Ethan sighed.

**"**Yeah, but to get there I've got to answer these 500 questions." He stops typing and rubs his hand. "And I'm getting a hand cramp," he finishes.

**"**Here's a chance to take a break. I need you two to pick up a titanium server mechanism. I e-mailed the address to your organizer, Ethan. It'll be waiting for you," Hayley told him and he looked up at Neve who nodded.

"We're on it," Neve told Hayley and she nodded.

**"**Do you think that's going to fix the problem?" Conner asked as the Blue and Green Rangers left.

**"**I'm hoping. Let's just get it home without Mesogog finding out what we're doing," Hayley said and turned back to the computer.

**xXx**

It was a quick drive to the warehouse which was where they would find the box which held the server mechanism Hayley needed. Neve nodded as she stared at the mechanism as Ethan opened the box. They both ignored the hovering man behind them, watching.

**"**That's it," Neve says and Ethan nods.

**"**'Kay," the blue clad boy replies and Neve closes the box and locks it while Ethan signs a clipboard. He hands it back to the man as he speaks.

**"**There you go."

The man nods.** "**Thanks."

Neve rolls her eyes she notices the looks she and Ethan were getting, she wasn't sure why and she wasn't blind to the man looking her over. Pig, she thought as she moved her long wavy hair back over her shoulder. Neve and Ethan then jump off the platform the box was on, an pick up the box.

**"**Let's go, Hayley and Conner are going to need this," Ethan says and Neve nods. Before they can continue on a group of Tyrannodrones appear in front of them. Neveah and Ethan look down at the box and then back at the advancing Tyrannodrones.

**"**How'd they know?" Ethan asks and Neve shakes her head.

"The hell if I know, let's take these freaks and get that box back to Hayley," Neve says and Ethan nods. Without even realizing it Neve had fallen back into a habit she had picked up while evil and giving leading Trent. Ethan didn't even realize he had listened to her like he would Conner but it wasn't like he minded, she was a former Ranger and had been doing this longer even if she was back in suit.

Neve and Ethan put the box down and prepare to fight the Tyrannodrones by falling into preferred fighting stances.

**"**Do these guys ever take a vacation?" Ethan asks and Neve shrugs.

"Not likely," she replies as the Tyrannodrones attack.

Ethan and Neve fight, kicking and throwing them away from the box. Neve uses one as a springboard to jump up onto some crates while Ethan fights several more, defending the box when the try to grab it. Neve fights several on the crates, before doing a back somersault off of it and kicking two Tyrannodrones with one of her classic jump split kicks she had learned from her mother.

Ethan jumps onto a van and uses it's door to hit a Tyranodrone before flipping off the side and and using his armored skin in fighting another. Neve is fighting a Tyrannodrone when she sees three more trying to steal the box. She gasps and notices Ethan is to far away fighting three Tyrannodrones and she ninja streaks over kicking on in the head and and elbows on in the gut before flipping it onto it back a few feet away.

The last one comes at her and she dodges before smirking and moving her arms around and readying her spirit power into her left arm and hand and her gem power into the other. Ethan knocks his last Tyrannodrone out and looks over to see the pink and green light show before it is fired at the Tyrannodrone sending it backwards and leaving only a smocking body.

Ethan winces and walked over as the defeated Tyrannodrones disappear into the invisiportal and he looks at a clearly exhausted Neveah.

"How did you know you could do that?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I didn't," she said and shrugs as she leans against Ethan for a moment catching her breath as his eyes bug out. "I just wanted to try it," she says smiling and he sighs.

"Okay, no more sugar for you," Ethan tells her and Neve pouts and they bend down to pick up the box.

"But, I'm not even hyper," she whined and Ethan chuckled. On anyone else it would have probably been annoying but Neve seemed to pull it off as cute.

**"**We'd better get this thing back," he says and Neve nods her face switching from hyped up and tired to serious in less then ten seconds.

"Right," she says and turn and leave.

**xXx**

Neve and Ethan arrived back at the Dino Lab twenty minutes latter and were carrying the box down the stairs when Ethan's phone starts ringing with a strange tone that Neve had never heard before. She looked at her friend strangely and asked.

**"**D'you hear that? What is that?"

**"**That's my phone," Ethan told her as if it was obvious.

"Dude, you gotta change that ring," Conner said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Both Blue and Green Rangers looked down at him and Neve smiled in greeting as the two put the box down with a struggle.

**"**What's the matter with it?" Ethan asked.

**"**Are you tone deaf?" Neve asked and Ethan narrowed his eyes at her and she rolled her eyes as he pulled out his phone. Looking at the screen he answers it.

**"**Hello?" the Green and Red Rangers watched as he waits a moment and pulls back looking at his phone.

**"**Hello?" He looks at Neve and then Conner and shrugs.

**"**Must have hung up," Neve said shrugging and Neve and Ethan picked the box up again and begin carrying it down the last bit of stairs. Neve's phone starts ringing with a tune that they vaguely recognized as the fan song made by some band for the Ninja Storm team.

**"**You gotta be kidding me," Ethan said and Neve blushed and rolled her eyes.

**"**What?" she defended.

**"**It's better than yours!" Ethan said and Neve sighed and struggles to find his phone while still holding the box. Ethan braces himself against the banister to keep the box from falling and to help take some pressure off Neve. Conner places himself in a position able to catch or stop the fall if he has to.

**"**Hurry up," Ethan says and she sighs before shaking her head and pulls her hand out of her green and black messenger style purse.

"Oh, man. Come on, let's just get this thing inside," Neve says and Ethan nods just as Conner's phone begins to ring and they stop short and look at him as the song plays. It was one of Kira's songs, one they had not heard before.

"I'll just get that," Conner said and searches for his red phone.

**"**'Kay," Ethan says and shrugs as they continued down.

"You guys are back, good," Tommy said as he spun around in his chair. Neve nodded and smiled as she and Ethan hefted the box onto of a table.

"Yeah, but Mesogog seems to know about it, we ran into some Tyrannodrones," Neve said and Tommy nodded as Hayley typed away on the computer before standing and walking over and opening the box.

"It's a good thing you two were able to get this back here," Hayley said and pulled the server mechanism out so it is lying on the top of the box. Conner who had gotten to his phone to late moves over and is looking at it, while Ethan had moved to where his laptop is and is on his laptop. Tommy is on the computer and Hayley is working while Kim sits beside him with Davie on her lap.

"Neve, are you alright baby, you look a little tired," Kim asked as the girl came over to sit in Hayley's chair. Neve smiles her mom and pulls Davie into her own lap.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, nothing to worry about," Neve told her mother.

**"**Let me get this straight. So, we just have to transfer the computer information from our testing to this, install it, and then we're ready?" Conner asked and Hayley nodded.

**"**Only problem is, it's not accepting the data dump," she replied and Neve turns as Hayley's computer beeps, the screen reading 'DATA TRANSFER ERROR'.

"I just don't understand it," Hayley said as she stood above Neve too look at the screen. Tommy turns around to look at her.

"Keep trying, Hayley," he encourages as he gets up and walks over to her.

**"**Hey, what do you guys think of this one? She's single, attractive both inside and out, believes she was Cleopatra in another life and loves to paint portraits of snakes," Ethan asks and everyone looks at him with shock and a bit worried in Kimberly case. Neve smirks in amusement and Conner laughs.

"That makes sense, historically anyways," Tommy says though he is a bit confused but his helmet hides this.

"Sounds like a perfect match to me," Conner snickered and Ethan rolls his eyes.

"Whatever dude," Ethan replies. Neve sighs and stands up as Hayley walks over to where she is and she smiles at the woman. She walks over to the sofa which Neve had to practically beg her father to bring down here and sat down smiling down at Davie. Kim smiles at the scene and looks over at Tommy who was typing away at it like Hayley was on her other side.

It was only a few minutes latter Kira walks in.

**"**Great. You're all here," Kira says happily and they all turn to look at the young Yellow Ranger.

**"**Kira. Where have you been?" Ethan asks and Conner walks over and hugs her before pulling back.

**"**Yeah, you should check in every once in a while, I was getting worried," Conner said and Kira sighs before she walks over to stand behind Dr. O and Hayley. Ethan, Conner and Neve follow her, Neve passed David onto Kim as she passed her mother who came to stand beside her.

**"**I tried! Never mind. Look, I need your opinion on something. And I need you all to be honest," Kira says and she pull out a CD.

"Hayley, can you play this?" Kira asks and Hayley nods.

**"**Sure." Hayley takes the CD and inserts it. Kira's new video appears on the screen and everyone stares in shock. She is dressed in a black outfit, with spiky hair and dreadlocks and lots of leather and feathers. The music is techno in style, and computer images of things like teapots float around her. Conner, Neve and Ethan gape at it, then each other. Kira looks nervous. Hayley looks up at her and Tommy gaps, wishing he could rub his eyes to make sure it was not a illusion and Kim looks over worried. This was so not like Kira.

"Hmm..." Tommy said the only thing she was able to get out. He was clearly speechless.

**"**Alright. Tell me the truth," Kira insists and Neve looks at her and opens her mouth but can only manage to breathe. She clearly was unable to create words.

**"**Well…um…" Ethan manages but can't find anything else to say.

**"**It's…" Hayley stops looking at the screen again wincing.

**"**What? Is someone gonna tell me what they really think?" Kira asks and Kim bits her lip.

"Kira...I've got nothing," Kim says in defeat and Kira looks at her confused when Conner speaks up.

**"**I will." Ethan, Hayley, Kim, Neve and Dr. O and all look and exclaim in unison.

**"**Conner!" Kira shakes her head.

**"**No, let him talk!" she says and Conne looks at his girlfriend.

**"**I just think it's not you," he says and Kira sighs and shakes her head.

"I knew it. What was I thinking?" she asks herself and Neve walkes over to hug the depressed girl.

"Kira don't be so let down, you'll get discovered one day but your only sixteen going on seventeen. You have the rest of your life for that to happen," Neve tells her and Kira looks at her and smiles sadly.

"What if that day never comes?" Kira asks and Kim sighed.

"It will, your way to talented for it not too. I didn't think I'd ever be able to compete in the Pan Globals and while I didn't at first I did a few years after Neve was born," Kim told the young girl and Kira smiled and opened her mouth to speak but the alarm beeps.

**"**Never thought I'd be glad to hear that sound," Ethan mutters and they turn to the screen. The aerial assault craft appears and the Terror Assault Craft flies out of it.

"Either something escaped from the air show, or we're in trouble," Ethan says and they turn to the screen.

"Zeltrax," Tommy and Neve hiss. Kim sends them both amused looks.

"Let's go guys," Conner said and they all nodded and Kim sighed as she looked from Davie to her morpher and Hayley smiled holding out her arms.

"Go with them, I'll handle David." Kim smiled at the Redhead and nodded handing the baby to the woman and stood with the unmorphed Rangers.

"Ready?" Conner called and they all raised their morphers.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"Green Ranger, Dino Power!" Neve spoke and they morphed in flashes of their colored lights.

**xXx**

It was a about five minutes after arriving and Conner pointed up into the sky his eyes wide.

"Whoa!" Conner exclaimed. "Check that out!"

"Oh, man," Tommy sighed. Turning, the fighter jets fired at the Rangers, sending them flying in return. The Black Ranger was the first up,helping Neve and Kim up as he did and watching as the aerial assault craft began to fly away from them. "He's getting away!"

"Oh shit!" Neve yelled as she and Kim watched as he ran forward, leaping into the air and going up to the aerial assault craft.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled as she swore. She was going to kill him when this was over. The fighter jets kept shooting, bringing down the Brachiozord and the Rangers gasped.

"We gotta do something!" Conner exclaimed.

"Like what, we're nowhere big enough to take on that?" Neve said.

"Might be time to go Triassic, Conner," Kira suggested, watching as the Terror Assault Craft reformed. As the Red Ranger summoned the shield, Kira, and Ethan took up their positions, passing their Dino Gem energy onto the Shield. Kim and Neve watched since they had already added their energy when the shield was found they were not needed for it like Ethan and Kira were.

"Triassic Ranger, engage!" Conner shouted, powering up into his Triassic form while the other two powered down from their lack of energy. He walked forward, taking slow and determined steps towards the Terror Assault Craft. "I'm coming up there!"

Jumping forward using his Triassic Ranger energy, he went flying up towards the monster. Easily, it knocked him away and back down to the ground. Gasping, the others started forwards, worried, and Neve glared and shot electricity through her hands up at the thing and it stumbled back. Neve stumbled back as well and demorphed from the exhaustion of combining her spirit powers and dino powers earlier and using her dino powers again. Kim caught her and looked at her surprise.

"You alright?" Kim asked and Neve nodded.

"Yeah, fine," she replied.

"Whoa," Conner swayed, but landed on his feet as Kira came to stand beside him worried. "Okay, new plan."

Pulling out his blaster, he fired at the Terror Assault Craft, causing it to shriek in pain. Angry, blasted Conner, who wasn't expecting it. While Kim, Neve and Ethan called his name in warning, Kira merely screamed in horror her powers kicking in and hitting the Terror Assault Craft making it stumble back and almost loose balance. As the smoke cleared they noticed Conner was still standing and his shield was glowing.

"Huh?" he muttered and from over the hill came the new Zord Conner had seen many times in the simulations. It roared, causing the glow on his shield to flare up even more.

"Whoa, Hayley did it! The Triassic Megarover is online!" he cheered. The other Rangers cheered and Kira ran over to Conner and hugged him.

"_And just in time, by the look of things_," Hayley said through the com-link. "_Do it just like we practiced, Conner."_

Conner nodded and Kira pulled back walking back over to the others.

"be careful Conner," Kira told him and he nodded.

"You've got it," Conner said. He let the Shield guide him and took off towards the Megarover, floating up and inside. "This is sweet."

Once inside the Megarover, he placed the Shield of Triumph on the controls, calling its name and activating its full power. The entire cockpit lights up with bright red and gold lights, and to everyone's happiness and relief, the Triassic Megarover rolled forwards.

Angry, the Terror Assault Craft charged, splitting up into its three fighter jets and shooting away. Roaring, the Megarover remained unharmed, the lasers bouncing off.

Hissing, the Terror Assault Craft reformed, taking off. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Conner grinned, driving away in the Megarover and going after it.

The Megarover's wheels burst into flame. It runs alongside the Terror Assault Craft, hitting the TAC's wheels. The TAC's wheels burst apart, and the TAC flips over and explodes. On the ground the Rangers cheer and Kim demorphs and watched as Conner runs up to them also demorphed a minute or two latter.

"Where's Dr. Oliver?" Conner asks and Neve bits her lip as her mother looks up in worry.

**"**You want to tell him?" Kira asks Ethan and Ethan sighs and looks at Conner. Conner turns around, and looks up at the aerial assault craft.

**"**He's still up there?" Conner asks and Kim sighs.

"Unfortunately, oh he is in so much trouble," Kim said and shook her head. She had been stuck with her husband in that damn suit for months now, it was even hard to get used to sleeping next to her husband when all she saw when she opened her eyes was that damn black and gold suit. This of course meant she had gone longer then ever before without having alone time with him and she was getting cranky. If he died on her she would bring him back and make him pay, she swore as she narrowed her light brown eyes.

"I hope he's okay," Neve said and Kira placed an arm around the brunette to comfort her worries. The Rangers watch in shock as explosions start all over the aerial assault craft.

**"**Woah!" Kira cries and Neve and Kim gasp in horror.

"No," Kim whispers and Neve's eyes fill with tears thinking the worst.

**"**Huh?" Conner mutters and Kira and Ethan gasp. The Rangers step forwards and cry out as the aerial assault craft explodes.

**"**No!" they cry out in unison.

**"**No! He can't be gone!" Kira exclaims and Kim collapses to her knees as Neve looks on in shock tears falling.

"Daddy!" she yells and falls next to her mother. Conner and Ethan look shocked and very much in denial as Dr. O appears, walking towards them. He sighs inwardly as he sees his wife and daughter on the ground crying while holding one another.

"It's alright, Rangers," he says and as if in slow motion they spin around. Kira gasps, and Conner grins. Kim and Neve stand slowly and blink back their tears as smiles appear on their faces.

"I made it out." They all run towards him and much to his shock he was rammed by three petite females. Neve and Kim he almost expected but Kira latching onto his other side, opposite Neve as Kim claimed the middle was a surprise.

**"**Dr. O!" Conner said grinning and then looked to where Kira was latched to their mentors side and frowned. "I don't know whether to be happy or jealous," he says and Tommy chuckles and blushed as Kira blushes as well and slowly lets go as if she is afraid he was a illusion. As it was his right arm was sort of loosing feeling from Neve.

**"**You're okay, good I was afraid..." Kira trailed off and moved back into Conner's side. Tommy smiled and patted Kim and and Neve and they slowly moved back, letting their death grip on him go.

"I was so scared Daddy, please don't do that again," Neve said and whipped her face and Tommy smiled.

"I promise to come back, but I can't promise that won't happen again," Tommy told her and she frowned but nodded. Kim sighed and for the thousandth time wished she could kiss him.

"We'll be having a little talk latter Tommy," Kim told him and Tommy winced and nodded.

**"**But what about Zeltrax?" Ethan asked and Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"Zeltrax is gone," he replied.


	21. Fighting Spirit

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I will have the next one up soon to as it is already written just needs to be proofread. I hope you like this chapter and I will be posting a link to my Polyvore soon so you can see most of the outfits Neve wears. Anyways I hope you all liked this chapter, the next is going to be quite different from the episode. Anyways R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 21: Fighting Spirit.**

Only a few days after Zeltraxs' defeat Hayley had found a possible way to fix Tommy, allowing him to demorph. Unfortunately it had not worked and for the last few days Kim, and Neve had been living with an Invisible Tommy. It made it very uncomfortable for Neve and Kim, not knowing exactly where he was since they could not see him. Neve stayed out of the house as much as possible because it simply freaked her out though she also didn't want to hear her parents...activities. Sometimes they forgot to be quiet.

"Sup Hayley," Ethan called as he, Kira, Conner, Trent and Neve walked in. "Where's Dr. O?"

"Not that we'd be able to see him if he was here," Kira added and Neve rolled her eyes as she looked around and saw the raising and falling work out equipment.

"Hey guys," Tommy greeted from where he was working out.

"This is just too weird," Neve said shaking her head and Kira nodded.

"Very," the Yellow Ranger agreed.

"Dr. O, no offense, but what's the point of building your biceps if nobody's going to see them?" Conner asked. Kim frowned, she could think of very good reasons.

"That's the reason why I called you here," Tommy stated getting up, not that they could see this.

"No he called you all here to watch him do something stupid, more so then usual," Kim said crossing her arms and rolling her brown eyes. Tommy sighed.

"What?" everyone chorused, and Neve looked at the general area her father stood in.

"What does she mean Dad?" she asked.

"What she means is Hayley found a way to bring me back to normal," Tommy explained.

"That's great," Kira said with a smile. Neve frowned she wanted her father back to normal, she really did but something didn't seem right.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Ethan wondered as he looked at the others.

"Wait, how do you plan to pull this off?" Trent asked suspicious, about as much as Neve herself was and Kim sighed shaking her head.

"Hold on everybody," Hayley cut in. "Tommy I told you, I think that remolecularizer may make you visible again, but I haven't found a power source strong enough for it yet."

"I've been thinking about that," Tommy said picking up a black box and Neve stared at it with foreboding as Kim walked over to the play pen to get Davie.

"Trent can you take Davie upstairs, I don't want him here for this," Kim asked and Trent nodded. He wanted to stay here and make sure Dr. O would okay but he knew Kim had a better reason for staying and David couldn't stay up there alone.

"Sure," he said and as he walked up the stairs Tommy handed the box to the redhead.

"Maybe we should use this."

"No way forget it!" Hayley stated after opening the box and seeing the contents. Everyone leaned over to get a better look and Neve gasped. Inside was the Black Dino Gem.

"Dad, you can't use this! It's to dangerous!" Neve practically yelled as she tried to find where her Father would be standing. She almost jumped in fright when she felt arms wrap her in a hug and then she sighed and basically hugged air – at least that was what it looked like to everyone else.

"We got to try something," Tommy stated, pulling back from the hug and walking over to Hayley and the gem. "Everything will be fine, Neve. You've just got to believe it will."

"Tommy your Gem might be to powerful! Besides the White and Green gems yours is the most powerful," Kim told him though she had no idea if she was even talking to him or air.

"Powerful being the key word," Hayley agreed sighing. Sometimes she wondered if Tommy hadn't taken to many blows to the head in his thirty-one – almost thirty-two - years.

"I have no idea how your body will react to it. It's way too risky."

"We don't have a choice," Tommy pointed out. He went to lay on one of the medical tables and Kim covered him with a blanket and Kira and Neve stuck electrodes on him.

"I don't like this, at all," Neve said shaking her head.

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea," Hayley said.

"Agreed, but I'll do anything to get him visible again," Kim agreed, though she worried this could backfire on them.

"And for the record, I agree with them," Kira said, and Tommy smiled and nodded, though no one could see this.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Tommy told them. "What could go wrong?"

"You just had to say it," Neve said sighing.

"See you soon Dr. O," Ethan said and sighed. "Literally I hope."

"Initiating sequence," Hayley said as walked over to the device and turned the it on as they all stood back. Tommy's heart rate and breathing picked up pace only seconds latter and they all looked on worried.

"What's happening?" Kim asked, her eyes wide and worried.

"Is everything okay, is that supposed to happen?" Kira asked looking from Tommy to the device and Hayley.

"Oh god," Neve muttered, her eyes wide. She knew this was a bad idea.

"It's overloading!" Hayley cried as Tommy began to struggle and toss around on the table. "He's receiving full charge!"

The machine then sparked and exploded in places and Hayley quickly shut it off as Tommy became visible again.

"His dino gem's destroyed," Hayley said as she lifted the tray and glass casing it was in.

"Tommy?" Kim and Hayley questioned.

"Tommy answer me!" Kim ordered, her eyes filled with tears as she ran to his side.

"Can you hear me? Daddy!" Neve asked as she lowered her ears to his chest. He was breathing, but he wouldn't move or wake up.

"Daddy?" she question as her lip trembled and she and her mother lets a few tears loose before Hayley came to Kim's side to comfort her and Kira to Neve's to help the younger girl. While that happened Conner and Ethan went up to get Trent to help them get Tommy into the car. David would have to come with them.

**xXx**

"What's wrong with him doctor?" Kim asked. Because of his age David couldn't come in so Hayley stayed in the waiting room with him while the Rangers all crowded around the bed.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea Kimberly," he replied. "His vitals are stable. His brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Is my dad going to be alright?" Neve asked as she looked at the Doctor with tear filled eyes and he sighed.

"I won't lie to you, your dad isn't responding to our treatments to get him out of it." Dr. Walsh stopped and sighed. "The longer he stays like this the more at risk he is."

"Thanks Dr. Walsh," Kim said and Neve knelled down beside the bed and laid her head and arms beside her father, a tear or two falling as she silently prayed he'd be okay. Dr. Wlash nodded and walked out of the room.

"He'll be okay, he has to be," Kira said as tear fell from her eyes as walk and Conner wrapped his girlfriend in his arms as Kim walked over and pulled Neve up though she didn't want to at first as she clutched at the sheet but finally after some comforting words from Kim she let go and turned to hug her mother and sob silently.

It was then a news report interrupted the awkward silence. They were warned of an attacking monster and the Rangers all sighed.

"We'll stay with him," Kimberly said and Neve looked at her father before going to stand with the other four teens.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Conner declared and the five teens left.

**xXx**

**Tommy's mind:**

"Hello? Hello? Anybody?" Tommy called as he stood in the middle of a desert. The odd thing was it looked mildly familiar but he couldn't place how.

"What is this place?" he asked as he looked around as he walked.

"Hello Tommy," a figure in red called and Tommy turned quickly around to be faced with Zeo Ranger V, a great shock to him. "Remember me, Zeo Ranger five? Don't tell me you forgot already." He walked closer.

"But that's impossible," Tommy said as he looked at himself confused.

"Oh it's possible," Another ranger replied, this it was female and she wore Pink. It was Neve. "And we're still as strong as ever. Question is, are you?"

Tommy recognized the tone of voice, it wasn't kind or like Neve's usually was unless she was really pissed or in battle with a monster. The only other time her voice even remotely sounded like that was when she was evil. He blinked though, why or how had she come to be here? He understood why Zeo Ranger five was but the Pink Spirit Ranger? That didn't make any sense.

"What is this?" Tommy asked finally, shaking his head. "I'm not going to fight you!"

"Then I suppose you will be destroyed," the Red Ranger declared. It was then the Red and Pink Rangers attacked and the fight began. Tommy blocked a blow from the Red Ranger only to be struck buy the Pink one in the side and then the Red one spun him around and onto the ground. But Tommy managed to bring the Red Ranger with him and they wrestled on the ground before he kicked the Red Ranger off and jumped to his feet in time to jump a sweep kick and flip away from a tornado kick delivered by the mirror image of Neve's first Ranger form.

After a while, Tommy managed to win. "I see you got a lot of fight left in you, but is it enough?" he vanished. The Pink Ranger stood in front of him and tilted her head.

"Your good, still as good as our last fight. Tell Neve, Nix said hello," the Pink Ranger said and dissolved in pink and green light and sparkles of some sort that made his eyes shut from the brightness.

"Wait!" he called. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head and gasped as he appeared in a forested area made of up of mostly greens and white light somehow. He looked around as an echo of his own voice spoke his name and laughed in a almost good natured version of his evil laugh – almost.

"Something tells me I'm not in Reefside anymore," Tommy said to himself as he stood in the middle of a forest.

"We're in Angel Grove," a voice cackled as he landed in the forest. "You finally cut that hair, huh Tommy?"

"White ranger?" Tommy questioned shocked as he stared at one of his most treasured powers. "But your powers were destroyed!"

"You can't keep a good ranger down," the White Ranger replied.

"Not again," Tommy groaned and the Ranger chuckled.

"For old time sake," the ranger challenged. The two fought, and after what seemed like an eternity Tommy won.

"Impressive," he mused. "Now we'll see if you can face your toughest challenge." He disappeared after this and leaving Tommy alone. He sighed looking around.

"Like that wasn't tough?" he asked confused.

**xXx**

The Rangers had all returned after cleaning up a bit. Neve was beside her mother who was still at her fathers side. The Rangers had just lost their first major battle, and in the process they were rendered unable to morph. They were all watching as the doctor came back in to check on Tommy.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Kimberly asked and Dr. Walsh sighed and shook his head.

"No change, I'm sorry," the doctor apologized and left the room once more.

"Oh Tommy, come on you have to pull through this," Kimberly said as she held his hand in hers. Neve bit her lip and forced tears back, she had cried enough she refused to continue crying over this. He would be alright, he was her dad, he was always fine.

"I wish there was something we could do," Kira said and sighed. "I feel completely helpless."

"Dr. Oliver's pretty tough Kira," Conner pointed out a hand on the middle of his girlfriends back. "I mean he gave me a C- on my term paper."

Kira smiled and chuckled as Neve smirked at her friend/brother.

"He was being generous," Neve told him and Conner smiled and rolled his eyes.

"There just has to be something we can do," Kira muttered and Neve bit her lip, maybe there was. But before she could say anything a news report came on. .

"I had a feeling he would be back," Ethan sighed.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Trent said helplessly and Conner tightened his hands into fist. There had to be something.

**Xxx**

**Tommy's Mind:**

"Okay, this is weird," Tommy said as he walked around but in some sort of weird field with a green like mist and coloring. "Even by ranger standards."

A moment latter Tommy gasped slightly as a very familiar dagger appeared next to him and he looked at it. He grasped it and looked at his opponent a grim smile on his face. "I thought I might run into you."

"It's been a while Tommy," the Green Dragon Ranger snarled almost pleasantly as he approached. "I see you switched to basic black."

"It seems to work for me," Tommy said as he shrugged.

"Let me guess, you want to fight?" he asked almost mockingly.

"You guessed right," the Green Ranger answered. Tommy glared slightly at the sight, he was still not totally over the fact he as the Green Ranger had come so close to killing Neve when she was the Pink Ninja Storm Ranger and still had nightmares occasionally. He would enjoy this, he thought as the two lunged into a fight. Neither noticed three faint glows enter the scene.

**xXx**

"Guys, what if we helped him along. Gave him more strength to do whatever it is he is going. When I was in my coma I had to fight myself and the Green and Pink Mighty Morphin Rangers. Maybe it's the same for him, if it is I think as Ninjetti we can help him," Neve finally spoke pulling them away from bashing news report. They all looked at her in shock.

"But besides Kim, we can't morph using the Ninjetti," Kira pointed out and Neve smiled.

"That didn't stop you guys from helping me turn good again. We don't need to morph, we just need the power of our animal spirit. Even if we can't morph yet, we are still Ninjetti," Neve replied and they all looked at each other and nodded.

"It's worth a try," Kimberly said and they all made a circle around Dr. O's bed after making sure to let Hayley know to guard the door. The last thing they needed was to reveal their identities. Standing tall they each closed their eyes and concentrated. One by one they began to glow their respective Ninjetti color but only Kim retained a morph and in a golden and their color glow their animal spirits shot out and into Tommy with a cry.

**xXx**

Tommy was thrown into a tree and staggered to his feet in time to dodge a kick and noticed the glow intensify as the animal spirits, the Crane, Dragonfly, Raven, Nightingale, Mountain Lion and Fox appear and move around him and then attack the Green Ranger. Tommy watched as his counterpart fell and groaned as whispered voices came to him.

"Come back to us Tommy," Kim's voice said as the Crane flew by and disappeared into him.

"Please fight for us Daddy," his daughter voice as the Dragonfly disappeared as well.

"Be careful Dr. O. We need you," Kira's voice and then the Nightingale disappeared as the Mountain Lion roared.

"Don't die dude, who else will give me C's in class?" Tommy chuckled as Conner's voice came and the Mountain Lion disappeared as well.

"Stay strong Dr. O, we got your back," Ethan said and Tommy grinned as the fox vanished leaving only the Raven to fly around him crying out.

"Remember, never give up," Trent said and the Raven disappeared as well. Tommy grinned and smirked as the Green Ranger.

**xXx**

After only minutes the Rangers returned to normal, Kim unmorphed as she and the others breathed out and they watched as Tommy glowed once in white and black before returning to normal.

"Do you think it worked?" Kira asked and Neve nodded.

"I think so, now all we can do is wait," Neve replied and Kim nodded as the boys returned to listen to the news report and Conner growled.

"That's it," Conner decided shaking his head. "You guys can stay here and watch this but I can't."

"Hold up," Ethan called.

"We're going with you," Kira followed them.

"Hey, don't forget me," Neve said. Kim sighed, she couldn't leave Tommy even if she did have her powers. She wished her gem could work for one of the others but that was impossible, unless Neve could because of her DNA but then it was much to dangerous to try.

"You don't stand a chance without your powers," Kim said and the Rangers shook their heads.

"That wouldn't stop Dr. O," Ethan said determined. Kim smiled, he was right, it wouldn't. It hadn't stopped him from helping during the countdown and it wouldn't now – if he were up that was.

"And it's not going to stop us," Trent finished.

"Be careful," Kim told them and they nodded before running out.

**xXx**

**Tommy's mind:**

It was a hard fight but soon he had won, by not giving up and Tommy blinked as the Green Ranger held out a hand to help him up. He took it and stood looking in confusion as the four Rangers appeared once again.

"What was that, I don't understand?" Tommy questioned and Red Ranger spoke.

"You haven't been fighting us, you've been fighting for your life."

"And you've proven that your will to live is stronger then any Ranger Power," the White Ranger finished.

"Shocking, really let's get this over with," the Pink Ranger spoke and he could practically see her roll her eyes behind the visor. The other three Rangers chuckled amused and held out their hands at the same time as the Pink Ranger and in them were separate pieces of the Black Dino Gem.

"These belong to you," the Pink Ranger said and Tommy smiled and picked them all up in his left hand and they begun to glow and fuse back together.

"But why is Neve here?" he asked before they could disappear. 'Neve' laughed and Tommy winced reconsigning it from the times his daughter was evil and as a more feminine version of his own.

"First of all, you can call me Nix. I'm not technically Neve. I am the evil that lies within her. Just as Dragon boy here lies within you. Of course the difference was that Lothor's spell awaken an evil Neveah was born with, because of you and Kimberly. That evil became me, something Neve calls Nix." Tommy's eyes widened at the Pink Rangers admission but she wasn't finished.

"While your evil is not really evil. It's neutral, it can be swayed either way. It is the way the Dragon Coin has always been," Neve told him.

"And two?" Tommy asked trying to process everything said.

"Lets just call it a favor," she replied and Tommy frowned.

"What for, I didn't ask for a favor," he said and Nix's visor snapped open letting Tommy see her interesting pink and brown eyes. It was like a swirling vortex of bright pink in her brown iris and he gasped, it had never done that before.

"I never said the favor was yours daddy," Nix said bother voice was almost like a blending of Neve and Nix – good and evil. "She doesn't even realize she is doing this, at least not that a part of her was placed her along with me. Usually I wouldn't agree to helping anyone, but it got me out of the dreary black hole we call a mind," Nix hissed the last part and her visor closed and she disappeared.

"Tell Neve she owes me," Nix's voice snapped even though she was gone.

"That is some daughter we have there Tommy," the White Ranger spoke.

"She'll be a legend some day," the Red one agreed.

"For good and evil it seems, that's our girl," the green one cackled and then they began to back away.

"Good luck, Black Ranger," the White Ranger said and they began to disappear as well. It was only moments latter he to disappeared.

**xXx**

**Quarry:**

The Rangers all groaned as the stood up after the last blast threw them down. Neve gripped her ribs where she had hit a large rock falling down and pulled it away to see a little blood on her hands. Lifting her white tank top and bright pink cascade vest up – the tank top which had the green word, Slytherin over the chest and a Slytherin snake next to it almost like a question mark. She could see that It was torn a tiny bit and as she inspected the wound she cursed. It would need cleaned out, thankfully it was not too deep, but it hurt as she could barely stand on her own as she leaned on Trent.

"Neve," he muttered seeing the blood and she cursed as the others came to her side as well.

"Dammit, this was one of my favorite shirts," she hissed the pain finally sinking in. It was just a moment latter thatTommy came out of nowhere and kicked it as well. He looked at the four on the ground and the two standing.

"Dr. O!" Conner called.

"You're alive?" Kira said almost like a question but you could hear the happiness in her voice. Neve grinned and moved to run to him but let out a strangled cry as her side ribs protested and she fell to her knees clutching her bleeding side. Tommy gasped upon seeing the red spot build on his daughter side at her ribs and turned glaring at the monster.

"Not for long," the monster interrupted and Tommy sneered at the monster.

"Your going to pay Terrorsaurus!" Tommy yelled and the others watched as Tommy morphed into the black ranger. The morphed Ranger launched an attack on the Terrorsaurus and after a few hits and being thrown back and landing in a crouch Tommy stood and called on super dino mode.

"Whoa, when did he get super dino powers?" Conner awed and Neve smiled. She had gotten hers when the White Ranger clone had appeared and her mother had gotten hers when her own clone appeared. Thankfully her own clone was not as powerful since it was not made exactly like Trent's and the Combined powers of Kim and Neve had been able to destroy the clone.

"I don't know but he picked a good time to bust them out," Ethan answered. They all grinned as Tommy's energy orb struck the Terrorsaurus and the monster exploded. As Tommy came to stand with them sparks of colored lights came from the ruble and into their morphers and the morphers were functioning again.

"Sweet we got our powers back!" Ethan cheered and Neve groaned, almost the whole side of her tank top was crimson red now. Maybe it was deeper then she first thought.

"Neveah," Tommy said and moved forward to take the wounded girl from Trent. Once she was in her fathers arms the lightheaded dizzy feeling got to be to much and she fainted. Tommy caught her and the others gasped and rushed forward.

"Neve, Dr. O!" Kira called as they came to his side and Kira checked for a pulse. It was strong but sort of...slowing? She was no doctor so she didn't know how to diagnose it.

"Okay what was that about?" Conner asked and Tommy looked at them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tommy stated, he knew they had helped him but they had only been in his mind in spirit, they had not been able to see anything but Tommy.

"You didn't think I'd give up that easily did you?" the Terrorsaurus cried as it became thirty feet tall.

"Think you three can finish this guy while I get Neve to a hospital?" Tommy asked. The three primary colored rangers nodded and morphed while Trent and Tommy took one last look at them as they called forward Super Dino Powers and left. It was only seconds latter that they won the battle, destroying the Terrorsaurus for good.

**xXx**

"Okay, let me get this straight," Ethan began as they finished hearing the story. "Three of your old ranger powers and one of Neve's came to you in your dreams?"

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" Conner asked.

"This is awesome!" Ethan explained and the four teens began to talk at once. Tommy and the other chuckled though Neve was being forced to sit still in Kim's chair as the older woman stood beside her making sure she didn't try to move to much. That rick she had landed on, well it had bruised three of her ribs and a large section of flesh before piercing a four inch deep hole in her side below her ribs. She had been lucky, or so the doctor said after ten stitches to patch her up. Needless to say she wouldn't be fighting for a good week to give time to heal. Thank god for Ranger healing.

"Guys," Tommy stopped them. "No, I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. For hanging in there with me through all of this, I don't know if I would have fought as hard in the end if it had not been for you guys helping me out. It was tough. But you guys came through. It means a lot to me."

"We'll always be here Dad," Neve said smiling at him and he grinned back.

"But he's right," Kim started smiling at the teens and Hayley nodded.

"You guys should be proud of yourselves," Hayley finished.

"Your all true Rangers," Neve told them and even if she was younger, and not as experienced as her parents she was still a veteran compared to them and it meant a lot to them to hear it.

"Dude, are you crying?" Ethan asked Conner who shook his head.

"No," Conner replied. "We're just really glad to have you back Dr. O."

Everyone grinned and laughed at the feeble attempt to hide that he been close to tears. The events of the day had effected them all, to the other teens Tommy was their mentor and like a father to them and to Neve and Kim he was truly their family, and of course Hayley was the older – though not much older as she liked to remind him - sister he had never had. Tommy knew then that if they could get passed something like this, then there was nothing that could stop them in the end.


	22. Passion of Eric

**A/N: Well here we go. I hope you all enjoy this, a new pairing, Eric and Krista. I wounder if that's been done before? Anyways I hope you all enjoy this and the twist in it. Krista may appear more throughout the rest of the story, not sure yet. Also to Dean Winchesters Baby Girl who asked why Neve got hurt so much, it is simply to keep her human in the eyes of the readers. Being a Power Ranger is tough business and even though I don't always mention it you can assume the others get hurt too. I don't want Neve to become a Mary Sue, right now I think I've accomplished keeping her far enough away from the terrible fate. Last but not least, R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 21: Passion of Eric**

**Reefside, California;**

**March 21st, 2011: **

Eric Clayton McKnight wasn't really sure where he was taking his life. At Seventeen – as of February – he didn't have much to show for those years. His parents had divorced when he was young, only eight and his father had come to a agreement that left him in his father's custody and his twin brother with their mother. He didn't know if anyone realized that of the parents he and his brother lived with yearly, that only Diana McKnight was their mother and that Dwight McBride was only their Step-father while Grace Rolland was only their Step-mother. Not many realized this though because their mother worked outside of Reefside close to Angel Grove and still went by McKnight for the sake of her children.

Dwight was a kind man so understood why she had not taken his name when they married when the boys where ten. But even Eric knew their mother wouldn't care to much once they were eighteen. Because then they expected Conner to get a scholarship for Soccer and become a star and they didn't really have high expectations of Eric.

In his parents eyes, Eric knew he was the screw up. He'd been the prankster, the airhead, the one who was kicked out of two schools before being accepted to the Ninja Academy and 'kicked out' as was the cover story and placed in another close to Angel Grove and Reefside. Eric was a great student under Hunter at the Thunder Academy but when it came to high school academics he didn't stand much of a chance. He wasn't dumb or stupid but he just couldn't get most the stuff taught. Eventually before the Thunder Academy he had given up, and began acting out more to get attention even if it wasn't for good deeds.

Coming home for a weak had not been a easy decision to make and even harder to be excused from the academy for that long. His father though was busy, his step-mother was having their first child together and he really didn't want to have to put up with his step-mother while she was ready to give birth and after. He liked babies and children but he knew his step-mother and father well enough to know he'd be stuck doing what they should be while they partied or went out. The main reason his mother had divorced his father was his infidelity and drinking. Eric had always envied Conner for getting to live with their mother.

Eric parked the truck he owned – the only thing his father had ever really done for him in front of a place called Hayley's and got out. He knew his brother came to this place often, and he had not gotten to the last time he had visited a few months ago because he had to be back at the Academy the next day. Walking inside Eric looked around noticing that people stared at him with confusion and familiarity. Like they couldn't figure out if they were seeing was real or not. Eric wasn't his brothers carbon copy in some ways he was different. His hair was neater, but only just. His hair was a shade or two darker brown, and his clothing was a little different. He frequented darker color and his brother wore brighter ones. But only perspective people or their parents could really tell them apart.

"Well, if it isn't Eric McKnight," a familiar voice said as he looked around for his brother or even Kira. He froze and his eyes widened, he knew that voice. Turning around he gulped as he saw that he had been right to assume it was Neveah because there she stood. She didn't look much different then he remembered her being but her hair was slightly longer and wavier, she looked a tad older maybe but then that could be that she seemed to have grown from 5'4 to 5'5. Probably the tallest she'd ever get.

"Sen-Sensei Oliver," he stuttered and Neve smiled and chuckled.

"I'm not your Sensei Eric, you can just call me Neve," she told him and he breathed out and laughed nervously placing a hand behind his head.

"Yeah, but your Sensei's girlfriend. He's have my head if I didn't show you respect, besides you kind of scare me," he told her and Neve blinked and smiled.

"Don't worry about Hunter, he's just a big teddy bear," she said and then frowned. "Don't tell him I said that, and your not really scared of me are you?" she asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Kind of, yeah," he answered and she nodded smiling.

"Good," she said and he looked around.

"Have you seen Conner?" Eric asked and Neve shook her head.

"He's at school, come on I was just getting ready to go there. You can give me a ride if your drove. I was just going to ninja streak there," Neveah told him. Neve had been late this morning because of sleeping in after helping her mother out last night with a very cranky Davie. Her father of course slept in too, so she didn't get up until ten. It was almost lunch time now and she didn't want to miss fourth period or else Randall might have her ass, not that she wouldn't for the three periods she'd already missed. Eric nodded.

"Sure, so I heard you were a Ranger again," he said as they walked out and he made sure to speak lowly so no one would hear and Neve looked at him in shock.

"How did you know?" she asked as the walked to his truck. After getting in he answered.

"When your Sensei suddenly leaves and leaves someone else in charge of class it's pretty obvious something is up. I might have asked Conner as well, don't be mad, he didn't tell me I just knew," Eric said and Neve nodded.

"I get it, it's pretty obvious if you know what to look for," she said chuckling. The rest of the ride was pretty silent.

**xXx**

**Reefside High School:**

Neve and Eric arrived within fifteen minutes, it seemed that one thing the McKnight Brothers had in common was a need for speed. She didn't mind, she was too used to Conner's driving to be afraid. Once their they entered the hall were her locker was and she nodded over to where she saw two of the boys.

"Come on, they should know where Conner is," Neve told him and he followed the shorter petite brunette in pink and green.

They walked to where Ethan, and Trent were talking.

"There she is," They heard Ethan say as he looked at a very pretty brunette hanging posters up on lockers. Trent chuckled and then smiled at Neveah and blinked as he looked at who he thought was Conner.

"Bro, when did you change clothes?" Trent asked and Eric blinked and Neve chuckled.

"Guys, this isn't Conner. This is Eric McKnight Conner's twin brother. Hunter teaches Eric at the Academy," Neve told them and Eric nodded at them. He didn't freak when she told them this, figuring from the color coordination these were her teammates.

"Oh, sorry dude. I'm Trent Fernandez," Trent said holding out his hand for the boy to shake. Ethan did the same after.

"I'm Ethan James," he said and Eric nodded.

"It's nice to meet you guys, I was just looking for Conner," he told them and they laughed.

"Conner is with Kira, helping her out with her jammed locker," Ethan snickered and Neve rolled her eyes and shook her head. Eric then turned to look at what Ethan seemed to be staring at and he gasped as saw a brunette about 5'6 sticking a poster to a locker her eyes even from this distance were obviously green. A beautiful green, like tree leaves.

"Eric? Eric, anyone there?" Neve asked as she waved an hand in front of his face.

"Looks like your not the only one with a crush Ethan," Trent smirked and Ethan frowned and then shrugged.

"It's not like I had a chance anyways, but if Eric is anything like Conner he doesn't either," Ethan said with good humor and Eric stared at the girl.

"There she is, the next Mrs. Eric McKnight," Eric finally said and Neve laughed.

"I'm with Ethan on this one," Trent replied. "I know Krista from math class. She's kind of deep, and you're well... I don't really know you but Krista is pretty high maintenance on some things,"

"Hmm, I hate to agree Eric, but they are right. Krista is in my English class, she is very passionate about things," Neve told him and Eric frowned but his eyes didn't leave Krista for long.

"I can be passionate, now observe." He then walked over to Krista and left the other three to watch.

"Krista right?"

"Yep," the girl replied as she hung another poster. "That's me," she said and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait," Eric called. She turned to face him. "I want to ask you about your poster. So there's a tree that needs saving?" he asked as she handed him one.

"Yeah, behind the school," Krista replied. "It's one hundred years old and Randall wants to tear it out to make a new parking lot. But you should know that Conner."

Eric's eyes widened. "No, I'm not Conner. I'm Eric McKnight, his twin brother," he said and Krista narrowed her eyes.

"Twin brother, like I haven't heard that one before," Krista napped and rolled her eyes before turning t go. As she did she gasped. In front of her walking down the hall with Kira Ford on his arm was Conner McKnight and she turned back around.

"You weren't kidding," she said slowly as the couple passed them and Conner took a double take before smirking. He's let his brother alone for now, it was about time he took an interest in someone besides Tally when they both knew the girl was in love with Kyle.

"No, uh I was serious. I'm Eric," he introduced again holding out his hand and Krista hesitated before taking it.

"Krista Gilbert, do you go to school here?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, I go to a academy outside of town," he told her and she nodded.

"So you said something about Randall cutting down an tree?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, it's the oldest tree in Reefside that isn't in a forest. She just wants to cut it down to put more space for the cars," Krista said shaking her head and Eric nodded.

"That's seems like such an injustice," Eric agreed.

"It's a crime against nature!" Krista complained her green eyes wide with passion and Eric couldn't bring himself to look away. "This tree has been a part of the ecosystem for longer than any of has even been here! Dozens of creatures depend on it!"

"Where do I sign up?" Eric asked and Krista blinked gaping at the boy. She had expected him to be just like she had known Conner to be. Though Conner did seem to have grown up if the rumors that he and Kira had been dating for about two or three years now were true.

"Really?" Krista asked in disbelief. "You want to help?"

"Yeah just tell me what to do," Eric replied. She smiled and handed him a clipboard. Over against the wall the Rangers all smiled and chuckled.

"Aw man, I didn't think he's actually stand a chance," Ethan complained and Neve patted him on the shoulders.

"It okay Eth, it's not like she was really your type anyways. Your complete opposites," Neve told the Blue Ranger and he smiled and nodded.

**xXx**

"Save the tree! Save the tree!" students cried in a chant as they stood in front of a huge tree with signs protesting its removal. Neve stood with them, she wasn't a big protester but she liked this tree, she sat under it sometimes and even in it and the others had joined her most the time.

"Come on guys let's get..." Krista was interrupted when Cassidy yelled that she was blocking her light.

"Cassidy this is no place for posers," she scolded. "If you're not here for the tree, then move on!"

"Whatever!" Cassidy scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'll just give my publicity to someone who appreciates it. Devin come on!"

"That's it guys tie me in real good," Devin stated as he was tied to the tree joining the protest and Cassidy looked at him and screeched as she stormed off. "This is a symbol of my bond with nature!"

Eric stood with Ethan and Trent who he had found were great and true friends. They didn't treat him like he was Conner but they did treat him like a friend even if they had only just met him. Ethan sighed as he stood with his leaders brother and fast friend. He was a lot like Conner but different as well. He was more of a silent person unless spoken to.

"Dude there's something so wrong about this," Ethan commented to Eric as Neveah walked up to them.

"You really don't care about this tree." Neve looked at Eric and sighed, she had known that of course. But could she really expect anything else, he wasn't here most the year and he didn't go to Reefside High so why would he?

"She doesn't need to know that," Eric replied. Krista walked up at that moment and stopped behind them, overhearing. "I just have to make it look like I care."

During this Trent had been making a motion to stop talking but it was already to late and Neve face palmed. With Conner and Kira off doing whatever it was couples did during lunch that did not involve saving a tree she didn't have much back up – from Kira that is - as she walked over and hit him over the head as Krista shook her head.

"Just as I thought," Krista huffed, making her presence behind them noted. "You can't teach a Jocks twin new tricks. Look, do us a favor and leave this to the people who really care!" she stormed off.

"Ouch," Eric said and looked after her hurt. Principal Randall yelled into her megaphone and one of the construction workers got in the bulldozer to start it. Krista stood in front and held her position.

"I'm not moving!" she protested. The guy swore and moved to get out accidentally hitting a lever that caused a metal crate above Krista to start to fall. The rangers took note of it and Neve gasped but before she could move Eric beat her to it.

"Krista!" Eric yelled as he carefully used his ninja streak to knock her out of the way. Both fell to the ground before the crate crushed them. "You okay?"

"Yeah, how did you..." she trailed off confused and Eric chuckled.

"It's just part of being an old jocks twin." Krista grinned and let him help her up. Over with the others Neve sighed and loosened her grip on Trent's arm. A few feet behind them they heard Tommy speak to Randall.

"I think we need to talk before someone really gets hurt," Tommy stated from behind Randall. He had seen the whole thing and knew that if Eric had not been there it would have been Neve to act and he didn't want to see anyone get hurt over this, especially if his daughter was involved as well.

"We'll talk," she growled. "There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind but, we'll have a chat. Then we'll resume this tomorrow." She then raised the megaphone and yelled into it. The crowd around the tree dispersed, except Devin who was was left tied to it.

**xXx**

The gang had all went to Hayley's after school, and Eric was hanging with Krista. Conner smiled, he knew his brother hadn't been happy since Tally had turned him down, he hadn't even really looked at another girl since then.

"I'm surprised, he might actually win her over," Conner said and Kira chuckled.

"How is that surprising. You McKnights can be unusually sweet when you put your mind to it," Kira said and leaned up to kiss him. The other Rangers groaned at the PDA and the Red and Yellow Rangers blushed in embarrassment as they pulled apart.

"I think it'll be good for him. Maybe Hunter will start to go a bit easier on him if he knows Eric is taken," Neve said and the others laughed. They were not surprised but only Kira and Conner knew the story behind it. It was only a moment latter that Devin came running in.

"Where are the power rangers?" he practically yelled in a frantic voice. The five on the couch shot up. "I have to find the power rangers!"

"Hello, haven't you been paying attention?" Cassidy asked him looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Yeah but this time it's serious," Devin whined catching Eric's attention from where he sat with Krista.

"I was attacked by that freak Zeltrax! He's looking for the rangers and wait, it gets worse!"

"How could it get worse?" Cassidy asked, actually a bit concerned for Devin.

"Well he stole the tree!" Devin pointed out as the two walked out as Neve and the other noticed what had been said.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked as he noticed Krista standing up.

"Did you not hear what he just said?" she asked nervously and a bit upset. "I have to go there right away!"

"Krista, wait up!" Neve called as she came up behind them along with the others who stood with Conner.

"But that's probably not a good idea!" Conner protested, standing next to his brother. Krista looked at him and shook her head.

"Yeah, Conner's right," Eric told her and Krista looked at him in sort of shock.

"Okay, if you're too afraid to go with me..." Krista started but Eric interrupted her.

"No!" Eric stated. "It's not that it's just, you should leave it to people who know what they're doing!"

"You haven't changed a bit!" Krista huffed storming off again, but Neve was behind her this time as she sent Eric and the others sympathetic looks and Eric started to go after them. Conner went to go with his brother but Ethan caught his arm, stopping him.

"Dude, you know where we have to go," Ethan said stopping him and Conner sighed, nodding. With that the remaining three Rangers left.

**xXx**

"Zeltrax is back?" Tommy asked turning around in his chair and Kim gaped at them. They had to be hearing things, they had seen the ship explode, he couldn't have survived that!

"How's that even possible?" Trent wondered.

"And what does he want with the tree?" Kira questioned.

"I think I can answer both those questions," Hayley replied as she pulled something up on the screen.

"The tree must be growing over a life force spring."

"Life force spring, but those are just a myth," Kim said, she wasn't stupid by any means despite being quite the valley girl and she had read a lot about myths.

"You're talking about a fountain of youth aren't you?" Ethan asked awed.

"Those are real?" Conner asked shocked and Hayley and Tommy nodded.

"Apparently this one is," Tommy answered.

"So that's what kept the tree alive," Kira stated and Tommy nodded.

"Not only that," Hayley added. "The sap, because it's being nourished for years by the spring's waters, it must have amazing powers of its own."

"That must be what Zeltrax is after," Trent concluded.

"I'm willing to bet he's not the only one," Tommy sighed.

**xXx**

"I can't believe it's gone," Krista sighed as the two girls stared at the spot where the old tree once stood.

"It's going to be okay Krista, It won't be gone forever," Neve said.

"We can plant a new one," Eric told the brunette and Krista smiled up at him.

"Gone," a familiar voice growled and Neve gasped. It couldn't be! "But not forgotten." The two girls spun around and Krista gasped.

"Zeltrax," Neve said and Krista looked at Neve and then back at Zeltrax. Then glared at the robot.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Krista breathed with all her courage. She wouldn't lie, this man? Whatever he was scared her.

"I'm just getting started," Zeltrax continued growling. He pushed the three out of the way and tossed part of the bark into the fountain. They watched as power went into him and Eric was beside Krista making sure she was alright.

"Stay back!" the red ranger ordered appearing on the scene and seeing the three on the ground. Eric grinned as he saw his brother and Neve smiled as well, holding her ankle which had twisted on her impact with the ground.

"A power ranger," Krista awed.

"Thank god," Neve said and Krista agreed.

"Here, here," Eric agreed. Conner charged Zeltrax with his thundermax saber drawn and they began fighting. Zeltrax knocked Conner down and walked to the three of them, Eric got up and ran at the robot swinging with a right hook as Neve and Krista called to him. Neve had faith in his abilities as a fighter knowing he was trained by Hunter and other at the Thunder Ninja Academy but still fighting Zeltrax was a whole other ball game.

"I do not know how you are in two places at once, but I do not care," Zeltrax growled and hissed as the boy kicked him hard in the side before throwing a punch at him again dodging Zeltraxes kick. Zeltrax grabbed the fist and twisted making Eric twist in the air and land a few feet away on his back groaning in pain.

"ERIC!" Krista yelled her eyes wide and worried. She really liked him, even if she'd just met him. Zeltrax made his way to the two girls and grabbed their arms. Neve sneered at Zeltrax and Zeltrax growled back.

"Who is stronger now, Green Ranger?" he hissed at her and Krista gasped looking at the girl she barely knew. Neve's eyes widened, and with a bum ankle she knew she couldn't fight to her full strength. She could use her gem powers but she risked hurting Krista because of that thing with circuits being completed with her still being held by Zeltrax. She could morph without being able to touch her morpher and she couldn't use her spirit powers because she had to move her arms to call on the kinetic energy she used to destroy things using that ability. Otherwise she could heal things and people, that was all.

"Your a Ranger?" Krista asked and Neve sighed.

"That does not matter now, you're coming with me," Zeltrax hissed.

"No please let us go!" Krista begged.

"Krista, Neveah!" Eric and Conner cried out and Zeltrax disappeared through a red invisiportal with the two girls and Conner and Eric run forward only to be to late.

"Man, Sensei is going to kill me if Neveah gets hurt," Eric said and Conner looks at his brother.

"Go somewhere safe, while I follow Zeltrax," Conner said holding his arm. Eric looks at him and shakes his head.

"No bro, he has Krista. I'm going as well," he replies and Conner starts to speak again but Eric interrupts him.

"No man, I'm a Thunder Ninja. You don't get anymore stubborn then us," he tells his brother and he sighs. If Eric was anything like Hunter - and Conner knew he was just as stubborn - then Conner knew he was right. Nodding the two took off after the missing girls and cyborg.

**xXx**

Zeltrax was climbing up the side of a mountain with Neve and a screaming Krista in hands, hoping they would lead him to the rangers or the Rangers to him. The faster he could destroy the Rangers the better. Conner was on the ground struggling to walk with Eric in his Ninja gear which was just like the one Hunter would wear (only his was obviously that of a student) beside him.

"Krista! Neve! Where are you?" they yelled in unison, and they heard Krista's faint scream of help and they looked around and then noticed where they were. They also noticed Neve did not look to happy.

"Let them go!" Eric hissed. Zeltrax stopped and looked at them as did Krista, and Neve who gritted her teeth. Her foot hurt and she was being carried around like a sack of potatoes by a cyborg which had gotten on her nerves when she was evil, her day was getting worse and worse. Zeltrax shot at the two brothers with his laser eyes causing them to fall backwards.

Conner growled and clinched his fist as he watched his brother struggle to stand and he began to muster his strength and with a roar turned into the Triassic ranger.

"Awesome, batalizer!" Conner said and in moments had his batalizer gear on.

"Nice trick, but you're too late," Zeltrax sneered as he held the two girls.

"Try me!" Conner taunted. Zeltrax threw the two girls onto the ground and they flew in the air.

"Fuck!" he heard Neve curse and then reach for her morpher as Eric cried out as he stood.

"Green Ranger, Dino Power!" Neve yelled and morphed. Grabbing for Krista as she fell.

"Super stretch!" Conner commanded and he caught Krista and Neve and slowly settled them on the ground just as Eric stood and roared as he began to softly glow dark red a shade away from crimson.

"Sky of wonder! Power of Thunder!" he yelled and raising his arm thunder cracked as it hit Zeltrax sending him to the ground smoking but he stood up slowly.

"My god," Krista breathed out as she witness the boy she had begun to crush on use thunder-lightning to attack the cyborg. Neve turned to her and grabbed her arm as Conner yelled.

"Take cover over there!"

"You'll pay for that boy!" Zeltrax yelled and held out his arm sending a blast at Eric who dodged to the side but landed on his side and arm hard, and he head a crack.

_Great that is all I need,_ he thought.

"Come on Krista!" Neve said dragging the girl off. They hid behind a bush while they watched Conner duel Zeltrax, who was still on the mountain side. While Conner ran to fight, the other five rangers appeared behind the two girls, and they turned, a small smile lighting up Neve's face as she stood keeping pressure off her ankle before looking over to Eric.

"I'm going to go get Eric, I know I heard something crack earlier." She shook her head. "Stay here with Krista," she told them and Krista looked at Neve.

"Neveah, be careful," she told the Green Ranger and the other Rangers gasped.

"I'll explain latter," she told them and disappeared in a flash of green and silver. She reappeared beside Eric and knelled down. Eric looked up into the red visor which hid Neve's eyes from view.

"Are you alright Eric?" she asked and Eric sat up clutching his right arm. She could tell by the way it hung and the way he grimaced and kept it as still as possible it was most likely broken.

"Yeah, I just broke my arm I think. Is Krista alright?" he asked and she nodded before holding onto his left arm and hoping this would before before willing herself to disappear the same way she always did. Thankfully it did work. She reappeared next to the others and Tommy and Kim steadied Eric and Neve.

"You don't have to explain to us Neve, Krista explained everything," Kira said and her parents and the other two nodded.

"Yeah Dr. O explained , I promise not to tell anyone." Krista smiled and then went over to Eric looking at his arm. "Eric, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just banged up, I'll live," Eric said, grinning back. The other Rangers smiled at this and they all watched as Conner took on Zeltrax. With his new batalizer it wasn't long before Conner was able to beat Zeltrax and the Rangers and Eric and Krista cheered from their place. The other rangers ran up to their red and congratulated him as Krista helped Eric.

"This is only a small setback!" Zeltrax growled making himself known alive. "You can be sure of that!" he disappeared into a red invisiportal.

**xXx**

"So how is your arm?" Krista asked as she and Eric walked around the school grounds close to where the new tree was being planted. Eric was standing beside her of course with a red sling holding his arm and a chunky darker red cast on it. He shrugged.

"Broken in two places, but I'll live," Eric said and then shrugged. "I can't say my Sensei is going to be over joyed about this though."

Krista nodded in understanding. Eric had told her everything, since she had seen him use his Thunder abilities and the Rangers had been forced to reveal their identities he thought it was only right.

"Right, look I am sorry for that. I should have just run away or..." Krista began and Eric stopped in front of her.

"No, Krista that wasn't your fault. This was my fault, I know how to land properly and I messed up. It was my bad," he said and she smiled stepping closer.

"You know for a Jocks Twin brother you're pretty sweet and compassionate," she told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you can teach an old jocks twin new tricks after all," Eric said smirking and Krista chuckling nodding before she leaned in closer her lips centimeters apart from his.

"I guess you can," she muttered before their lips connected. They kissed for what seemed like minutes but was only seconds before cheers broke them out of it and they turned to see the Rangers – at least the five youngest cheering them on.

Eric chuckled. After seventeen years on this earth he had found something to be passionate about after all.


	23. Lavaly Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, Chapter 24 was giving me problems and because this one was so short I didn't want to post it without chapter 24. Anyways this takes place after Isn't it Lava-ly but the episode just didn't inspire me except for the end so here it is. Next chapter will be action packed and full of a drama and a twist in the plot line. I hope you all enjoy, we are about eleven chapter from the end. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, R&R! Also, never be afraid to make suggestion, you never know when I will take them to heart and put them in the story. Song are also suggestible, either to be put in the story or to be sang by Neve.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage.<strong>

**Chapter 23: Lava-ly Aftermath.**

It had been a long day for the Rangers. Not only had Zeltrax made an appearance but their substitute teacher, Dr. Morton had been kidnapped and used by Elsa to try and activate a long dead volcano. The battle had been tough, but they had gotten through it and now the afternoon brought around the end of the Gaming competition. Everyone was there, even Kim and Davie stood with Dr. O.

Neve smiled and cheered Ethan on as Trent jumped up on stage.

"It's the Final," Trent said smiling, quietening down the crowd of people that had gathered "and here he is, you're returning champion - Ethan James!"

Applause broke out as Ethan made his way through the crowd and up onto the stage and he high fived Kira as she stood with Dr. O and Kim and Davie at the front of the crowd.

"Go Ethan!" Neve cheered as she waited for Hunter to arrive. She had convinced her parents to let her go to stay with Hunter for the weekend. Her winning note was that they had stayed in a secluded cabin for three weeks -give or take – and had not done anything her parents would not approve of.

"And you're challenger," Trent continued "with the highest score of the day so far - Devin Del Valle"

Ethan grinned and turned towards the edge of the stage as the crowd parted once more and Devin made his way towards the stage and the crowd sort of look at him with confused and shocked faces. Neve laughed and shook her head as the game started,

"So who do ya think will win?" a whispered voice said in her ear and she gasped and jumped out of her skin turning around and glaring at the tall smug looking figure of her boyfriend of pretty much a year now.

"Don't. Do. That!" she said as she hit him in the chest lightly each time she said a new word. Hunter chuckled and pulled her into his arms resting his chin on the top of her head. Her hair smelled just as he remembered strawberries and rain.

"Sorry Beautiful, I couldn't resist." Hunter felt Neve turn around in his arms and he looked down at her.

"You didn't answer my question though," he said and Neve smiled at him and shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't even know Devon played much less would be here. Though considering how cocky Ethan has been today, my money is on Devon," she said and Hunter chuckled. Figures, Neve was never one to go with the obvious choice. So far Ethan was in the lead, but Devin was slowly counting up. Soon Ethan's voice broke the silence.

"Yes," he said, in a voice barely above a whisper but people heard it in the low silence.

"Yes!" he was out of his seat now and pointing at the screen "Three million and four hundred points, I've won!" he exclaimed grinning and the crowd cheered

"Not so fast Ethan," Tommy spoke up, and motioned to Devin "Devin's still playing..."

Loud laser fire and crashes was heard from Devin's side as Ethan frowned and lowered himself back into his seat his mood now depressed. Devin's points kept increasing before he smiled as the game ended

"21500" Trent stated, as the game ended "That's it! Devin wins!" he smiled and high-fived the challenger as Ethan continued to frown in defeat.

"Guess you were right," Hunter muttered to her and kissed her forehead as she looked up.

"When am I not?" she teased and they laughed together before walking over to the other.

"How could he win?" Ethan asked, stepping off the stage and joining his friends. "how could I lose?"

"No practice," Connor answered, shaking his head.

"Bad luck?" Kim asked, adding her own two cents.

"Swelled head," Kira added as a afterthought with a shrug and Neve smiled at him.

"Karma," was the only thing she said.

"But I never lose," Ethan pouted as he sighed. "I am Detonation Man"

Tommy reached around Kira and patted Ethan's other shoulder.

"You are now" he told his student. The crowds swarmed to the stage asking for Devin's autograph as Cassidy burst in through the doors. She looked terrible, her hair was all frizzy and sticking up and she looked nothing like the regular Cassidy Cornell. But the only thing she continued to cry out was to berate Devin about ruining her life for a video game. The Rangers, new and old chuckled at her misfortune as Devin stuttered out an apology before returning to his fans.

"Poor Cassidy," Neve said and everyone looked at her strangely.

"Did you get hit by some space rock?" Conner asked and she chuckled.

"No, and you better thank your lucky stars I haven't. I really don't think I'll turn good if I'm hit by that again," she said and Hunter looked at her confused.

"Space rock?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, glaring at Conner who grinned sheepishly.

"It was this whole thing when I was evil, before dad was freed from the amber prison." She sighed. "It really isn't important. It just released our hidden personalities," she explained and Hunter nodded.

"Oh, I understand. Yeah that would be bad in your current state," he said grinning down at her and the other shrugged, some still not getting it. The group all walked the lounge area and sat down, Neve firmly tucked into her boyfriends side and Hunter kept his arm wrapped around her securely.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Conner asked.

"Well I'm going to work on my gaming skills," Ethan said and the other laughed before Kira added.

"That's cool, I'm working on a new song but right now it's just not coming to me." She shook her head. "I was hoping Neve would take a look with me," she said and Neve smiled at Kira.

"I would love to, but I can't this weekend. I'm going to be staying with Hunter this weekend." The teens all blinked and looked at them in shock.

"Wow, I wish our parents were the lenient," Kira said and Conner smirked.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't now," Conner teased and Neve glared at him along with Hunter.

"Now I know you and Eric are related," Hunter muttered and Neve chuckled. Tommy and Kim smiled and shook their heads. They remembered well what it was like being teenagers, but they trusted Neve and Hunter enough to let them be. Neve always had a level head and they also knew Conner was simply playing, because it despite rumors Conner was in fact a virgin and he was not ashamed of this.

**xXx**

"Neve, wake up babe," Hunter said as he sat on the edge of his crimson clad bed. Of course he had slept in the living room on the couch though it wasn't like they hadn't slept in the same bed before. It was completely innocent of course, but while they had been at the cabin Neve would have Nightmares so bed she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep or sleep at all without him there. Eventually she was able to and he went back to the other room at the cabin.

"No, don't wanna," she muttered though it was almost impossible to understand but Hunter knew what shew as saying from practice of waking her up. Hunter smirked and leaned over her and picked her up in his arms, blanket and all. Neve gasped and shot up squealing.

"Hunter, Hunter! Put me down, Put me down!" she cried and Hunter chuckled and walked into the bathroom where he placed her in the tub and before she could move to get up turned on the water. Her laughed as his girlfriend screamed and shot up falling over as she tangled in the bedding and he caught her before pulling her out and shutting off the water.

"You unbelievable jerks!" Neve yelled as she hit him in the chest and Hunter smiled and held her to him.

"I'm sorry Beautiful, but we're going to be late if you don't get up," Hunter said and Neve's eyes widened. She would hate to be up, it was the year reunion, well almost a year of the Ninja Storm Rangers. Technically they wouldn't say it was year since being Rangers until September. They were doing now because of schedules and the fact Neve was a Ranger again for god knows how much longer.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rung her wet hair out over the tub.

"It's ten thirty," he replied and Neve looked at him in shock.

"Ten! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she asked dashing into the bedroom and going through her bag pulling out clothes.

"If you haven't noticed, I tried just now," he said and then chuckled as she walked back over to him and forced him out the door.

"I'm going to change now, handsome. Now go," she said and kissed him lightly before shutting the door. Hunter chuckled from behind the door and walked back into the living room and sitting on the couch to wait for her to be ready. It was thirty minutes latter that Neve walked into the living room with a thigh length bright pink skirt and a light pink and yellow-green tank top. Over this she had on her favorite emerald green leather jacket and her hair was in tight lose curls down her back, and she had on a pair of sheen high black leather boots with a three inch flat heel.

"That was fast," Hunter teased and Neve rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah tease me, but it's time to go. Tori will never forgive me if we are very late," she told him and the former Crimson Ranger nodded and he grabbed his keys and they left the apartment for the park.

**xXx**

"So how has life been for you all since we lost our morphers?" Neve asked as she and the other sat around on a large blanket. Cam was sitting next to Leeann who he had been seeing for months now and Tori and Blake were together of course. Shane sat next to Tori and beside Cam and Dustin was on the other side of Cam and Leeann with Marah. In the last months the brunette ex-villain had patched things up between herself and the former Yellow Ranger.

"Don't you mean since we lost our morphers," Blake tease, smirking and Tori laughed.

"Yep, that's our Neve, the next Rainbow Ranger," Shane said and Tori shook her head.

"No, Dr. O is the Rainbow Ranger, Neve is skittles," Tori said and then smirked. "But she is our little skittles, what's next, blue?"

Neve laughed and shook her head at her friends teasing. "Sorry Tor, but blue isn't really my color..." she paused rethinking that. She did look good in blue but she didn't really see herself as a Blue Ranger. She shivered as she imagined it. "Nope, definitely not blue material. I'll stick to Pink, Purple and Green."

They all laughed and Hunter wrapped his arm around her as she blushed lightly and popped a apple slice in her mouth.

"Well, I've been teaching at the academy, like most of us have," Tori said. "I think Blake is the only one with an interesting life, besides Neve that is." She laughed and the other nodded.

"So how has it been bro? Riding with Factory blue?" Hunter asked and Blake grinned.

"Ah man, your missing out bro. It's great, sort of slow in the past months but its really picking up," he said and they all nodded happy for their former Navy Ranger.

"That's great Blake," Neve said and then shrugged. "You all know what I've been up to."

"You mean being turned evil again and kicking all our asses before being good again and helping kick the villains asses? Yeah we know," Dustin said and Marah giggled and Neve started to laugh making the others let out a held breathe.

"Yeah, man that's exactly what I meant," she said and then she smiled and leaned against Hunter. Life was good, it wasn't perfect, but then when was anything ever perfect? Right now, right here she was happy and she didn't want to leave it but she knew in a another day she would have to go back home and she might now see Hunter for a while but she knew it wouldn't last forever. And that was what kept her going, what kept her happy.

She had a wonderful life and despite the problems she had, the pain Nix brought onto her life and the struggle she sometimes had with being a Ranger and even the daughter of the best and first Rangers to ever be Rangers, she wouldn't have changed a thing. It was a lovely aftermath after all.


	24. Strange Relations

**A/N: So here we are, Chapter 24. This one is gonna be a shock, no one is going to see this coming. We have some revelations in this chapter and you get an idea of how far Neve's abilities as a Spirit Ninja goes. Hopefully you all like this chapter and it doesn't scare anyone off. Remember, R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 24: Strange Relations.**

It was the day after the picnic slash reunion for the Ninja Storm team and the next day they had all gathered at the track. Four people were currently tearing up the track on their bikes, all decked out in different color combination's. Crimson, Navy, Yellow, Pink, and Green – since Neve couldn't seem to bring herself to stray from her green and if you looked closely Hunter and Black even wore a bit of gold and black these days, since they were their Ninjetti colors. Usually it was just Blake and Hunter doing friendly racing but Neve and Dustin really had not had much time on the Track and Dustin was now a Sensei at the academy and did freestyle anyways.

"Yeah, go Neve!" Tori yelled and Shane looked at his blonde friend.

"Shouldn't you be cheering for your boyfriend?" he asked and Tori shrugged as they watched Neve pull ahead of Dustin and find herself behind Hunter and Blake but catching up.

"Nah, Blake needs someone to keep him from having a swelled head," Tori replied and Shane chuckled as they looked on and laughed as Neve and Hunter pretty much tied at the finish line, Blake coming in behind them and Dustin just seconds latter. They all skidded to a stop and the former Rangers – including Cam – ran onto the track to meet their friends.

"Great race guys," Shane said and the other two nodded.

"I have to wonder if Hunter let Neve almost win?" Cam teased and Hunter glowered at the former Green Ranger while the current Green Ranger and former Pink Ranger glared at him and then turned to Hunter with a hand resting on her hip.

"If he knows whats good for him he didn't," she said and the smiled and laughed. The other chuckled.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Dustin asked and the others were silent for a moment before they all nodded in reply.

"Yeah, let's go get some grub," Shane said and the others began to head to the car, the four Motocross riders walking their bikes to their trucks.

**xXx**

Back in Reefside life had been pretty peaceful the last two days – since school had been canceled last minute for reasons no one was really clear on – and of course that meant the Rangers were enjoying off time.

"Come on," Ethan said to himself as he played Super Ninja Space Wars on his laptop while Kira helped out Hayley since Trent wasn't working but with his dad. He had noticed that Neve had not returned yesterday like she had planned but he figured it was because of the canceled day of school, sometimes it amazed him how lenient Kim and Tommy where with their oldest child. Just as he was about to score big a pop-up screen appeared, causing him to blink curse the bad timing as his game self was destroyed.

"Hello, Blue Ranger" the growling voice of the White Ranger said and he could instantly find it was different from Trent's voice.

Ethan frowned, he knew it wasn't Trent from the voice – the voices were distinctly different and he had to admit that Trent's voice while evil scared and intimidated him a hell of a lot worse the clones, but he had to ask.

"Okay, maybe I have been sitting a little too close to the screen" he said, and then he looked around to make sure no one was watching him "Trent? Is that you?"

"Don't insult me," the White Ranger responded anger and hate in his voice. "I am the one and only true White Ranger!"

_Someone is forgetting who held the powers first._ Ethan thought and he had to admit that Trent was a way better evil Ranger then this rip off. Trent could have already had them destroyed by now, especially with Neve by his side. He'd never admit it out loud though.

"Uh...guys, you gotta see this!" he called, to Kira and Connor, who moved from their current places and approached their friend, Kira still holding a serving tray over her head which almost dropped upon seeing the White Ranger clone.

"I have a challenge for you and you're Ranger friends," the White Ranger spoke or growled more like, his voice really didn't even sound human to the others. "Meet me at the sea front for our final battle!"

"And what if we have something better to do?" Connor asked his eyes narrowed.

"Then the consequences will be on your head!" he replied before the screen disappeared and Ethan's game reappeared. The three friends exchanged glances and Kira turned and sat the tray down on a empty table next to them. "Come on guys," Connor suddenly said, breaking the silence "Lets go!"

"But what about Trent and Neve? He's with his dad and Neve is with Hunter," Kira asked and Conner sighed.

"We can take this guy ourselves" he protested and Ethan looked at them.

"Well I vote for bringing in Dr. O and Neve for a little back-up" Ethan stated knowing Kim wouldn't be able to come since she was taking Davie to his checkup.

The Red and Yellow Rangers nodded before they headed for the back door, and once outside Kira called Neve and Conner called Tommy.

**xXx**

Neve was with Hunter on the couch, doing what any young hormonal teens did, make out. It was something they had escalated to not long ago from simple kissing. They both knew it would be a long time before they'd be intimate completely with each other so make out sessions were the only thing to keep the two sane.

"I love you," Neve told him as she pulled back and smiled at him Hunter grinned and captured her lips again before pulling back and pushing some hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, Neveah," he replied and Neve grinned widely before snuggling into Hunter's side and laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat in his chest. She didn't know what she'd do without Hunter, she could only hope they didn't make the same mistakes her parents did. As it was they had a practically long distance relationship – though they did see each other pretty often compared to other. It was only a moment latter Neve's brace beeped and she sat up and brought the morpher to her mouth as Hunter watched.

"Neve here, what's up?" she asked and Hunter smiled as he remembered the old times – he didn't want to call it the old days because they were not that old – they were young compared to some of the other former Rangers.

"_Neve, it's Kira," _Kira's voice answered. _"Trent's clone just made a challenge, he wants to fight us at the sea front." _

"I'll be right there, Neve out," she replied and the connection went dead. Neve stood up and Hunter followed his girlfriends example as she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pouted and then frowned before pressing a quick kiss onto him.

"I'm sorry handsome, but duty calls," she said and Hunter nodded.

"I understand, go," he stated and before she left he spoke again.

"Be careful, Beautiful."

**xXx**

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Ethan taunted after they arrived.

"Are you sure this is where we are supposed to meet him?" Tommy asked, as he got off his ATV beside Connor, Kira and Ethan as they too got off their bikes. They were the only ones there, not even Neve had arrived yet. Besides the sand of the beach and the water in the sea and some seagulls flying over head they were alone.

"Yeah, this is the place," Conner said and they looked around. Kira gasped and turned as she caught a hint of white from the corner of her eyes and a blur sped past them, attacking from all sides. They were thrown to the ground as the White Ranger skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Miss me?" the White Ranger Clone asked arrogantly and Kira shook her head as she pushed herself up into a sitting position along with the others.

"Do you really have to ask?" she questioned sarcastically, getting to her feet between her friends seconds later. The Clone counted them and growled.

"You're two short! Where are the White, Maroon and Green Rangers?"

"four against one!" Connor snapped, glaring through his visor. "I don't know why you would want to make it seven"

The clone pulled out his cloned version of the Drago sword and pointed it at the others as yellow lightening was thrown out of the end and exploded upon impact, sending them to the ground once more. The White Ranger laughed and moved a step forward but a blur of green interrupted him and he was slashed repeatedly before the Green Ranger came to stand in front of her friends. She was standing calmly with her Para Glaive at her side.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Neve asked as she cocked her head to the side and the Ranger clone chuckled.

"Ah, Beautiful Neve, you've finally showed up," he said and Neve grimaced.

"Ew, I forgot how much of a perv you were," she muttered and the White Ranger clone chose to ignore it.

"I really don't want to hurt you Green Ranger." The White Ranger clone stepped forward and held out a hand to the White Ranger. The other stayed silent at the display, shocked. "Join me, I know you miss the power and freedom of being evil," he finished. Tommy clinched his fist at the clone propositioned his daughter.

"Sorry, been there done that, Deja vu isn't what it used to be," Neve told the clone and Tommy smirked. They all recognized the words from something she had told them while evil. The White Ranger clone growled and shook his head.

"So be it, but I'm glad you made it!" the Clone growled. "Are you ready for the next phase?"

"Name you Game!" Conner growled as the other Rangers came to stand beside their Green Ranger. The White clad clone snorted and nodded.

"My challenge! My rules! Let's take it to the Zords!" he said and jumped up into the Drago Zord, which soon combined with the Stegazord to form his Megazord. They Rangers gaped at this but soon Conner held up the Triassic Shield.

"This guy doesn't waste any time! Let's do it guys," Conner said and the two other primary colored Rangers nodded.

"Right!" Kira and Ethan agreed, giving their power to Conner. Once in his Triassic form, Connor, Kira and Ethan jumped into the Mezodon Rover after Conner called it and transformed it into their Megazord. They then stood off against the Clone.

The two zords battled for a few minutes as Neve bit her lip, watching. She stood next to her father and winced when the White Ranger clone struck the megazord but was pushed back and began to spark with lighting of some sort.

"What's happening?" the clone demanded as he looked around him for an answer. "I'm losing energy!"

Using the Trciera Lance, the Rangers fired off an energy beam which hit the clone's Megazord and caused it to explode. The Drago Zord and Stegazord were blown apart and the Clone was sent flying to the ground and he landed with a thud on the sand. Regrouping with Tommy and Neve the five rangers hurried towards the White Clone as he dropped to the ground, energy waves washing over him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kira asked sort of concerned even if the clone was their enemy. Neve herself was even a bit concerned even if the clone was a perv and very creepy.

"You are worthy opponents Rangers," he told them over his shoulder and they all frowned.

"Maybe we can help you," he suggested and Tommy felt pride swell in his chest at the Red Ranger. Jason would definitely be proud of this Red, he was a true Red, through and through.

"Why not? If you were cloned from Trent their must be some good inside you," Neve said and the clone almost turned around and took the Green Rangers offer. For some reason the Green Ranger had always had a way to get to him. It had taken him a while to realize while Trent felt nothing but platonic feelings for the young brunette there was a part of him that always saw a possibility for the two and those small minuscule feelings were passed to the clone.

Maybe there was good in him but that part of him was because of Neve and he knew she would never return his feelings – besides he wasn't even human. He had never been out of morph, if he even had an out for morph form.

"No," the clone said shaking his head. "The battle must go on, until the question is answered."

"What question?" Kira asked nervously and pushing himself to his feet the Clone walked towards the Zords that created his Megazord as they stood on the cliff over head.

"Drago?" Neve asked as she stepped forward and all the other Rangers were shocked to hear real concern in her voice.

"Tiernan?" she tried again and the others gasped. The White Ranger clone had a name? The clone stopped but did not turn.

"Who will survive as the White Ranger?" he told the Yellow and Green Rangers as the Drago Zord screeched, and Neve looked down at her morpher. The Parasaurzord head disappeared and the Stegazord replaced it.

"Whoa, cool" she said. "I've got control of the Stegazord!" she exclaimed as she spoke to the Zord through her morpher and the Zord in question turned away as the Drago Zord took off into the air.

"No!" the clone cried angrily "I've lost control of them!" the Rangers all watched as seconds later he disappeared in a shower of golden orbs.

"Okay what was that?" Kira asked shaking her head and then Conner turned to Neve.

"Better yet, how did you know his name? I didn't even know he had a name," Conner asked and Neve sighed.

"He told me, I just never thought it was important. It is obvious he gave it to himself after he was made," Neve told Conner who looked at her hesitantly and nodded. Tommy sighed.

"Let's get going, figure out what to do next." With Tommy's words they all turned to their bikes and left.

**xXx**

"I was afraid this would happen," the older red head said, after the scan had been complete on the white dino gem. The Rangers had returned to the lair after the battle and were now in a semi-circle around the redheaded tech genius.

"The White Dino Gem can't sustain being cloned. The energies have to be retained by one White Ranger, it's why there isn't two of one color in a team," she explained.

"What about Hunter and Blake, they were technically the same color as Tori and Shane?" Neve asked and Hayley shook her head.

"Not really, they are in the blue and red family but they are Crimson and Navy. They are completely different colors in the Morphing Grid. Kim would be considered a mix of the red and pink family with her Maroon Dino Gem," Hayley clarified and the Rangers nodded.

"If anyone's taking bets," Kira spoke up, staring at the screen and then at her teammates "mines on Trent."

Neve smirked, she thought the same way but the clone was more deadly then they gave him credit for. Maybe it was because she had fought with and led Trent for months when evil but she knew the White Clone had only been so easy to deal with at times because he was toying with them and gauging their skills. Not to mention he only had half power with his cloned dino gem. Trent had learned well from her when they were evil and obviously that had stuck with the clone.

Tommy nodded. "We need to contact him, let him know whats going on."

It was almost like Tommy had said the magic words as the systems beeped and the screens changed to that of Reefside, and standing as tall as a Megazord was a jade green robotic looking monster. Connor frowned and looked back at his mentor, teacher and friend, but couldn't find anything to say but neither could the other teens either.

"Like that wasn't going to happen," Tommy said sighing, and shaking his head. "Hayley, you contact Trent." Tommy then looked to the teens and nodded at them as they moved off the raised platform that the computers sat on.

"Come on guys," he said and they nodded. Hayley nodded as well.

"Okay..." she said trailing off and she spun back to the computer to contact Trent as the others fell into formation behind her.

"Ready?" Tommy asked

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Green Ranger, Dino Power!"

**xXx**

Trent glanced down at his morpher as it beeped after he had walked out of his father greenhouse . He was still at a lost as to how that had happened.

"_Trent?"_ he noticed instantly it was Hayley on the other end. "_Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I think so" he answered, confused. "Something weird is going on, my Dino Gem, it's freaking out!"

"_I think you should come back here, right away!_" Hayley replied, and Trent nodded although no one could see him.

"Yeah," he answered sighing. "Maybe that's a good idea."

Trent canceled the com-link as he turned to leave, but came face-to-face with his Clone and he rolled his eyes and sighed internally. This was all he needed.

"Not so fast!" the clone told him, his arms folded across his chest "I'm tired of living in your shadow, after this there will only be one White Ranger."

Trent shrugged as his morpher appeared on his wrist. "I've got no problem with that," he said, bringing his morpher to his mouth.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" he commanded, and his suit appeared and his helmet clipped into place

"Super Dino Mode!" the clone growled in command, as energy ripped through out him and the spikes on his suit grew.

With the fight for who would live to be the White Ranger was on. The clone punched, the spike on his hand threatening to decapitate Trent. Trent ducked and aimed a high kick for his clones stomach, blocking the attack the clone tried as Trent rolled under his arm and across the grass, but while getting back to his feet the clone attacked again slashing Trent across the stomach and sending him flying backwards onto the garden lawn flat on his stomach.

**xXx**

The monster was thundering its way through the streets of Reefside, as the Rangers ran on foot to the destination. Neve cursed as she looked up at the gladiator like monster.

"There is he is!" Connor cried and Neve looked at him strangely from under her helmet.

"No shit, Sherlock," Neve said sighing. Maybe it was almost her time of month or maybe she was simple bitter that the rest of her day with Hunter had been ruined by Mesogog. They made it to the water's edge near the arena and skidded to a halt a moment latter.

"You looking for me?" the monster growled as he turned to look down at them. Tommy looked up so he could see the monster better. "Giant Green guy," he mused and smirked as he thought of the time he'd been the giant green guy in Angel Grove – of course his smirk faded as he remembered he'd been evil at the time.

"Hard to miss," Kira said, ironically finishing Tommy's thought.

"No doubt!" Connor agreed.

"You better call it dad," Neve said placing a hand on his shoulder which was sort of hard with his height. Not to say she was super short anymore but even her 5'5 was short to his six foot something.

"Brachiozord!" Tommy called into his morpher and they watched as the Brachiozord appeared and the Dino Zords tumbled out forming together to create the Thundersaurus Megazord within seconds. Neve watched as the three primary colored Rangers jumped inside and she stood next to her dad before lifting her morpher – now with the Stegazord head on it to her mouth.

"Stegazord they need you!" Neve called and the Stegazord bounded towards the Megazord. The back of it opened and the Thundersaurus Megazord launched itself through the air and landed on its back.

"Brachio Staf, Wave strike!" Tommy called as he stuck his staff into the ground and a wave of water appeared. Using the waves and the Stegazord as a surfboard the three ranger surfed the wave, but where blown backwards onto dry land as the energy strike of the monster's collided with them.

Neve sighed and as her father stood up she raised her morpher.

"Parasaurzord, Online!" she called and the zord came out and stopped close by. Tommy looked at her in confusion. "Parasaur, help the Rangers if your needed and listen to the Black Ranger!"

Tommy looked at her and asked. "What are you up to Neveah?"

"I'm going to help Trent, the Parasaurzord will listen to you, as will the Stegazord if the need arises," Neve told him and Tommy sighed and nodded.

"Be safe, Neve," he said and Neve nodded before she disappeared in green light swirling around her and he turned back to the fight as the Monster through the megazord down again and cried out.

"Victory is mine!"

"Not yet! Parasaurzord, laser attack!" he yelled and green lasers were fired out of it eyes at the monster.

**xXx**

Trent ducked under the attack of the clone, and stood straight up as he kicked away another attack and he spun around. Suddenly the clone hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards and as he hit the ground a flash of green appeared in between the two White Rangers and it faded to reveal Neve. Both White Rangers stopped and looked at her before Neve gasped and tried to figure out which one was Trent.

"Neve," Trent breathed and Neve turned to the one on the ground and sending one last look to the clone she moved over to his side and knelled down beside the fallen boy.

"You alright Trent?" she asked and he winced slightly and nodded.

"You can feel it too, cant you?" the clone asked but he already knew the answer. He simply needed to hear the boy say it and to take her mind off the Green Rangers presence. "Only one of us will survive!"

"I guess it's gonna come down too, who wants it more!" Trent said, his breath heavy from battle as Neve helped him up.

The clone suddenly cried out and dropped to his knees as his suit glowed a soft amber color as white energy rippled through him and Neve gasped and bit her lip as her instincts told her to help the clone but she didn't understand why. Did she sympathize for him? Was it because he was made from Trent in one way or another or because she was just that soft hearted?

"Now who's feeling it?" Trent questioned

"You wish!" the Clone growled and launched himself back into a quick fitted battle with Trent but before this he had grabbed Neve's arm and thrown her back away from the battle making Trent almost stop short before he ducked a blow.

"Stay out of this Green Ranger," the clone growled and Neve looked between them as they battled. Something didn't feel right, and maybe it was her bond with Trent but even as the busboy was gaining the upper hand Neve couldn't shake the feelings as the clone was also struck. Finally Trent had thrown the clone through a stone bench and Neve took a small step forward. Something was wrong, and she had always trusted her instincts.

"Get up!" Trent commanded as his clone groaned in pain, and he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet.

"You fight with honor, Trent Mercer," he growled out and Neve narrowed her eyes. Trent glared through his visor at the White clad clone.

"How can you talk about honor, when you don't even have a soul?" Trent asked and Neve's breathe caught. A soul? That was it, she remembered stories of her fathers clone. Even if this clone had never seemed to have a human form she would bet her morpher he did.

"I don't need a soul! Thanks for reminding me!" the clone growled and he launched himself through the air at onto Trent and as Trent threw him off he then double kicked at the real White Ranger, who blocked each attack. Trent retaliated by slashing across his chest with his Drago Sword as the Clone rolled across the ground.

"Does it really have to be this way?" Trent asked as they stood facing each other. The clone growled.

"My rules, remember!" the clone said and they charged each other but Neve gasped realizing this would determine the winner and slashed the air with her Para Glaive and fired the attack.

"Para Glaive, Lightening strike! Fire!" The attack struck the ground in between them and the two White Rangers flew back and hit the ground as she ran to stand in between the slowly rising Rangers.

"Neve, why did you do that?" Trent asked, his voice not hiding the fact he felt a little bit bytrayed. The clone gaped at the green clad Ranger in surprise and some anger. He had told her to stay out of this!

"It doesn't have to be this way, there has to be way for you both to coexist." Neve turned to face the clone. "I know you don't want to work for Mesogog Tiernan, maybe in the beginning but the longer you lived the more you gained humanity, your soul," she said, knowing this was right. She remembered the first time she'd seen the clone he had felt empty like he had no soul, no spirit. Now she felt a pull to him, similar to the pull she felt to all soulful creatures and her and Trents bond seemed to play a part as well. Trent hearing all this gasped, Tiernan?

"Tiernan, that was my father's name," Trent muttered and the clone winced and looked over at Trent.

"I know, I have all your memories. I named myself Tiernan in honor...I don't know why though. He is your father, I have none!" the clone growled and Neve shook her head.

"In a way you do, but the fact remains you have good inside of you. It's just clouded by Mesogog and your hate and need to survive," Neve told him and stepped forward. "Let me help you."

The clone, or Tiernan clinched his fist and took a semi-step back before stopping. His eyes softened as he saw her extend her hand to him. He knew he would never have a chance with her, and he cursed these feelings but maybe friendship would be enough for him. Maybe she could save him?

Trent watched all of this and suddenly as the White Ranger clone took Neve hand he was surrounded by a white and gold glow that shot from the sky though Neve thought better. She could feel the power from it, it sort of felt like a spirit, Zordon's spirit maybe? Zordon was always with the Power Rangers in some form or another after all.

Trent gasped as the former evil White Ranger clone demorphed in a golden light and Neve tightened her hold on his hand nodding at the clone...of him. It looked like a twin but maybe a tiny bit older, eighteen or nineteen maybe with a more rouged appearance. Longer shoulder length black hair that was sort of wavy – a style he had not worn his hair in for practically two years – and facial hair which he had never allowed to grow. He wore a black and white shirt, and a gold button down shirt over it along with black cargo like pants.

"I'm..human?" the clone...Tiernan asked shocked as he let go of Neve's gloved hand and looked at his own. Neve smiled and then smirked as she saw the morpher on the clones wrist was no longer like Trent's but gold. Surprisingly It seemed the Dimetrozord had changed colors to go with the new dino gem which seemed bonded to Tiernan.

"Yep, so are you with us or against us?" Neve asked and Tiernan looked at the girl and smiled almost smugly. It was a bit like Trent's only darker but not evil, Neve knew evil to well to be fooled.

"I'm with you," he said and it was then they realized his voice was a lot more like Trent's now but maybe a tiny bit deeper. Trent came forward then and looked at his clone, or maybe it would be kinder to just call him his twin brother now?

"Looks like we both wanted it bad enough," Tiernan said looking at the original. Trent nodded and Neve smiled.

"Now that that's been dealt with. Our friends are going to need our help. You Ready?" Neve asked looking at Tiernan and he nodded raising his morpher.

"Gold Ranger, Dino Power!" he spoke and in a whirlwind of gold he stood in almost the same suit as Trent only the spike like thing sticking up in the middle of the helmet now went back to connect like the saw blade on the Dimetrozord. His visor was still red but was brighter, not as dark as either Neve or Trent's. His visor shape was pretty much the same except wider maybe and without the black lines forming down from the visor.

Other then that his suit was exactly the same except for where it was once gold it was silver.

**xXx**

Back at the battle Tommy had been given temporary control over the White, Green and Maroon Rangers Megazord and was battling when a flash of gold seemed to come over one of the Zords and after being hit with a blast from the monster Tommy was ejected from the Zord as it exploded apart into the separate Zords and the Black Ranger joined his friends on the forest floor demorphing in the process.

"Dr. O!" Connor yelled, as he and the others ran to their mentor and helped him to his feet. "How are we going to defeat this thing?"

No one answered him as they looked up at the giant towering green plant that was wrecking the city with its roots and the stupid fire tree that was patrolling around. No one really knew what to do, not even Tommy. But he did hope Neve and Trent came soon, he didn't want to have to call Kim since he knew she was still with David at his checkup. Crunching and movement of leaves caught Ethan's attention as he turned in the direction of the noise and his eyes widened.

"Guys..." he said "look!"

The others turned in the direction he was looking and their eyes widened, the White Ranger was walking towards them. But which one was the question, just from the way he walked it was hard to tell. Trent and the Clone had both walked like that in the past, though usually Trent had been evil when he had done that walk, at least it looked like the same one. They really hoped it wasn't the case though, if it was the clone that meant Trent was...dead.

"But which one is it?" Kira questioned and cocked her head to the side as continued. "Trent?" she asked after a moment's silence the White ranger came to a stop in front of them and raised his morpher.

"Power down," he said and the ranger suit disappeared as Trent appeared in front of them "Hey guys," he grinned "Who were you expecting?"

"Thank god, you had us worried there for a minute Trent." Conner looked around before finishing.

"Where is Neve?" he asked. Trent grinned and then turned.

"She's coming, but she has a surprise with her as well," he said smirking and the others looked at each other and then they all gasped as not only Neve appeared but a Gold Ranger as well. For a minute they thought it might be Hunter, since he was a Gold Ranger – Ninjetti aside – but the way he moved was identical to Trent and or the clone and their was no Gold Gem. At least Tommy had never found a Gold Gem.

"What?" Tommy asked as they came to a stop and the Green and Gold Rangers looked at each other and she nodded as the Ranger did the same motion as Trent and powered down. The Rangers all gasped as a boy identical to Trent but with long black hair and facial hair stood in front of them. Tommy gaped, this could mean only one thing, it was the clone.

"Neve, what's going on?" Kira asked confused.

"This is Tiernan..." Ethan interrupted his friend recognizing the name.

"You mean th-this is the clone?" the Blue Ranger asked and Neve nodded.

"Hello," Tiernan said and Conner glared.

"Why is he here and how is he still a Ranger?" Conner asked.

"I don't expect you to trust me Red Ranger...but I'm here to help," he said and Tommy looked into the boys eyes and nodded. He was always a good judge of character and if his daughter and Trent seemed to trust the boy then so did he until the new Gold Ranger proved him wrong.

"Good timing, guys." Tommy smiled and then looked at them all. "You guys ready to do this?"

They nodded, and fell into formation, except Neve who had never demorphed and together called roll.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Gold Ranger, Dino Power!"

And with that they took to their Zords, the Dimetrozord forming with the Dino Stegazord along with the Parasaurzord.

**xXx**

"So the clone was human after all?" Kim asked as they all crowded around the lair. Tommy nodded as Kim looked at Trent and Tiernan who stood side by side. Though Tiernan looked bored and slightly uncomfortable with his hands in his pockets. Kim frowned and then turned to Tommy.

"He needs a shave," she said and they laughed before Neve came over to stand in between the two Rangers. Gold and White.

"Well I think this is going to be great. We are officially the biggest team around. Tiernan looked down at the brunette and fought back a smile. "I wounder if Cam can create Tiernan a fake life? I mean he should really go to school and stuff, he'll needs things like a birth certificate and license..." she trailed off and the new Gold Ranger sighed.

"So Trent, how does it feel to have a Twin brother now?" Kira asked, smirking and Conner chuckled thinking of his own twin.

"Well, kind of weird. I just don't know how I'm gonna explain this to my dad," he said and the others laughed as Tiernan gave the boy a confused look. He knew Trent knew Anton was Mesogog, did that mean the Rangers did not? Trent sent his 'twin' a look and Tiernan nodded slightly. He wouldn't say anything, as long as Trent didn't say anything. It really wasn't his place to tell them anyways.

"Now, If you'll excuse me," Neve began.

"I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon with Hunter and I'll be back tonight sometimes. Catch ya on the flip side," Neve said as she silently morphed and disappeared in a green flash.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, really who saw that coming? The idea just hit me and it wouldn't leave me and any other ending I tried I just didn't like so this is how it went. Also a graphic of the Gold Ranger will be up on my profile today so keep a look out for it. **


	25. Happy Birthday, Neve!: Part I

**A/N: So here is Chapter 25, and the songs used in this chapter are Eternal flame by the bangles but I like the version by Human Nature better and Candice Accola from the Vampire Diaries. Unfortunately Caroline's version is in the show and not the complete song. Anyways the other one is Your the Reason by Victoria Justice. So I hope you guys are in for a twisty chapter, though it doesn't get action packed till the end and chapter 26. Anyways I am sorry it took so long to post but it was kicking my ass and I didn't know what to write but I got over six thousand words so I think it was worth the wait. Chapter 26 will hopefully be up by tomorrow, maybe today but don't get your hopes up before tomorrow. **

**Anyways thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, and tell me what ya think. R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 25: Happy Birthday, Neveah! Part I.**

**Reefside, California;**

**April 14th, 2011:**

A few weeks passed for the Dino Rangers, and now the day that they had been waiting on for days now had arrived. To their shock it almost seemed as if Neveah had forgotten. They didn't really blame her, it had been a long month. The most notable happenings was the arrival of Tiernan. At first no one but Tommy and Kim seemed to trust the clone turned human. Trent and he had many talks and though it wasn't really known so did Kim, Tommy and Tiernan. It was the reason the three had such a easy time trusting the formerly evil clone.

Of course the appearance of the Gold Ranger and gem was a shock as well. No one had any idea how the gold gem had come into being, but Neve did. She was sure the spirit she had felt that day was Zordon and she had an inkling that he was the reason for the gold gem. It had taken a bit longer but eventually Kira had begun to trust Tiernan with the encouragement of Neve who had almost always trusted the now human clone – even though Hunter really did not like Tiernan much to Neve's annoyance. With Kira came Conner and since everyone else had begun to get to know the Gold Ranger now known as Tiernan Mercer, Ethan had as well.

It was almost like he had always been there now. Neve's month had been much busier other then getting to know Tiernan – who was not as much of a pervert as he seemed when evil and not completely human – and she found she really liked him. If it was not for her already being in love with Hunter she thought there might be something there for them but of course she cared for Tiernan as only a close friend, but she just couldn't find it in her to have platonic feelings for Trent's clone. It didn't matter though, she loved Hunter and that was all she need to know.

But that aside she had been so busy with school, her friends, Ranger business and going tot he now rebuilt – almost completely – Spirit Academy to help Sensei Hikari train the other Spirit Ninja's and complete her training which was going just as easily and fast as ever. She had been worked she had forgotten what today meant. Today was her fifteen Birthday.

"Does she even realize what today is?" Tiernan asked as he leaned on the bar in Hayley's cafe. The others all shook their head as they watched Neve get ready for her set. She was sitting on a stool sipping on a water as she waited for the band – which was Kira's she just borrowed it for her sets – finished setting up.

"Not even a little," Conner said and smirked.

"Makes it easier for us to surprise her thought, right?" Ethan asked and Kira nodded.

"Definitely, I thought we'd never be able to pull it off, it's almost like she see's everything," Kira said and Trent and Tiernan snorted in unison making the other three look at them in slight shock and discomfort. They still were not used to the almost twin like movement.

"She doesn't see everything..." Tiernan began and Trent nodded finishing for his 'twin'.

"She just sees enough." Trent then smiled and pointed lazily at the stage before speaking. "Hey, look she's beginning."

Each of them looked over and sure enough she was beginning the set, motioning for the band to begin with a three count. It was soft song, and Hayley seemed to recognize it as she came to listen.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
>Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?<br>Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
>Is this burning an eternal flame? <em>

It wasn't until until the first verse was over that Kira realized it was an cover of an older song by the bangles and covered by the Atomic Kittens. Kira smiled and moved into Conner's side as the song continued.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
>I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me<br>Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
>Or is this burning an eternal flame?<em>

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
>A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain<br>I don't want to lose this feeling

There was a rather long solo before Neve stood up and began to sing slightly faster and louder. Most couples had begun to sway as they crowded the stage.

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain!  
>A whole life, so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain.<br>I don't want to lose this feeling!_

_Close your eyes and give me your hand_  
><em>Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?<em>  
><em>Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming<em>  
><em>Or is this burning an eternal flame?<em>

Just as the next solo break came they all saw that Neve's eyes freeze on the door as the former Ninja Rangers came into the door, and she smiled at Hunter waving a bit as she finished the song.

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_An eternal flame?_

_(Close your eyes and give me your hand_  
><em>Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?<em>  
><em>Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming<em>  
><em>Or is this burning an eternal flame?)<em>

As the song ended Neve laughed, grinning happily.

"Thank you guys, I'll be back after a little break, promise," she said into the mic and leaped of the stage and ran to her boyfriend, jumping into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back to smile at him. The Dino teens all laughed at their friends antic and Tiernan smiled but his eyes gave his pain away.

He really did have feelings for the Green Parasaurolophus Ranger and Trent had been a confident when it came to this. It amazed Tiernan how trusting and forgiving the White Ranger could be when it came to him. He had tried to kill them for months and had been anything but kind to the White clad boy. Shaking his head the Gold Ranger pasted a smile on his face and went about what he always did and ignored his feelings and instead put up the act of being nothing but happy and amused with Neve's actions. He wanted Neveah happy first and foremost even if it wasn't with him.

"Hi, Handsome. I didn't know you were coming today," she said and then kissed him before unwrapping her legs and Hunter held her waist as she dropped to the ground. She smiled coyly knowing what her action probably put her poor Hunter's hormones through but she couldn't feel anything but amusement and some pity as she held back a laugh. Hunter smirked, and inwardly rolled his eyes at his girlfriends ability to forget the simplest things with a photographic memory.

"We thought we'd surprise you, actually I think it's a trend today," Hunter said as he jerked his head at the door as her parents and several others entered. Neve squealed and practically bounced over to hug her Aunt Trini, and Uncle Jason before moving on to Andros, Ashley, Karone and Zhane – though she had not really met them except for when she was evil. The four Rangers laughed at the happiness in the girl they were pretty much meeting for the first time.

"Hi Neve, it's great to see your back to normal," Karone said as she grinned at the girl and Neve smiled back but they all saw the look in the girls eyes. It was the same look they had seen in Tommy's and Karone saw in her own eyes.

"So am I, I'm also sorry about all of that. If I hurt any of you badly..." Neve trailed of awkwardly and Karone and Ashley's features faded into that of a maternal mask and they pulled the young girl into a group hug making every smile.

"Oh honey, you didn't hurt us," Ashley told the Green Ranger as they pulled back and Neve smiled, her eyes sparkling. It was then she noticed the two girls standing together looking up at her, one was Julie the other she had not seen before. She was much younger then Julie, two or three with long blonde hair in two braids and big blue eyes which just made Neve's heart melt.

"Hi, I'm Neveah, who are you?" Neve asked as she knelt down and the little blond let go of Julie's hand and held out her arms and Neve chuckled and picked the girl up.

"I'm Katerina, your pretty," the child said giggling and Neve blushed slightly as the Adults watched with smiles.

"Hi Kitty Kat, I'm Neve. It's nice to meet you, and I think your prettier," Neve replied and and the girl giggled and hid her face in Neve's neck. Kimberly smiled and Tommy shared a look with his wife. Another year older, he was slowly loosing his little girl, and he knew before long she would be grown and living her life, probably with Hunter by her side.

"Oh, you guys haven't met our new Ranger, Tiernan," Neve said and with Katerina still in her arms she walked over to the bar where her fellow teammates still stood and everyone blinked as they looked between the teen in White and the one in Gold. Besides the fact the one in Gold had longer black hair and a more rouged look about him they would have thought he was Trent.

"Okay, I didn't know Trent was a twin," Karone said and they all laughed – except for Andros, Ashley and Zhane of course.

"No, Tiernan is Trent's clone. He used to be the White Ranger Clone but he's human now. His gem suddenly changed colors on us, though how is a mystery," Tommy said and Julie blinked before going over to Hunter and holding up her arms. Trini and Jason raised an eyebrow. Hunter looked down at her and smiled slightly and hesitantly leaned down to puck up the eight year old – soon to be nine – that was no taller then his waist – not quite but close enough and the girl smiled. Neve looked over and smirked, Julie had most likely gotten jealous of the time Neve had paid to Katerina and was trying to get her own attention even if it was with Hunter.

"I see, Welcome then Tiernan. I'm Andros, this is my wife Ashley and this is my sister Karone and her husband Zhane." Tiernan smiled at the Red Space Ranger and shook his hand.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be here," he replied and the Hayley walked over.

"Neve, it's time for your next song," Hayley said and Neve bit her lip before handing Katerina to Karone who smiled at the girl.

"I've gotta go, I'll see ya after the song." Neve kissed her mother and father on the cheek and then walked over to Hunter and kissed him chastely, mindful that Julie was still in his arms, attacked to his left side.

"This one is for you Handsome," she whispered to him though she knew Julie had heard and maybe even some of the other closest to him before she clapped hands with Shane as she passed to get on stage.

"Did she really forget her birthday or is she faking us out?" Dustin asked and they all sighed.

"She really has forgotten," Tori said shaking her head and Kim chuckled.

"Like father like daughter," she said smirking and Tommy chuckled and smiled puffing his chest out slightly with pride.

"So how far along are you?" Kira asked as she looked at the Yellow Space Ranger and the former Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger Ranger. Both looked at the Yellow Ptera Ranger in shock and the others blinked and stared at her too.

"Huh?" almost everyone muttered as Ashley and Trini blushed slightly and Jason and Andros beamed in pride.

"Four months for me, we're hoping for a boy," Trini said smiling and Ashley chuckled.

"I'm only three months, give or take. How did you know?" Ashley asked and Kira grinned.

"It's a sixth sense I've always had. My cousin, Kayla had a baby a year ago and I was the one who pointed out she was pregnant, almost two weeks before her missed period. I just seem to know," Kira said shrugging. The others shrugged as well, they were Power Ranger, it wasn't near as weird as some things they'd seen. They all turned to watch the stage as upbeat music with almost a bit of a techno felling to it began as Neve moved with the music and began to sing.

_I don't want to make a scene  
>I don't want to let you down<br>Try to do my own thing  
>And I'm starting to figure it out<br>That it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<em>

_You might be crazy_  
><em>Have I told you lately that I love you?<em>  
><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>  
><em>And it's crazy that someone could change me<em>  
><em>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<em>  
><em>And you need to know that you're the reason why<em>

"Well she has you pegged bro," Blake said smirking referring to the beginning of the chorus and Hunter glared as he put Julie down, his arm practically numb from holding her so long. Julie laughed and ran forward before anyone could stop her and got on stage with Neve who simply laughed slightly and began to dance with the girl as she sang.

_I don't even care when they say  
>You're a little bit off<br>Look me in the eye, I say  
>I could never get enough<br>'Cause it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<em>

_You might be crazy_  
><em>Have I told you lately that I love you?<em>  
><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>  
><em>And it's crazy that someone could change me<em>  
><em>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<em>  
><em>And you need to know that you're the reason why<em>

Neve smiled and winked at Hunter as she finished up the song as Trini had approached the stage and gotten Julie just a moment before as the second time through the chorus ended.

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>__You say it's just another day in the shade  
>But look at what a mess we made<em>

_You might be crazy_  
><em>Have I told you lately that I love you?<em>  
><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>  
><em>And it's crazy that someone could change me<em>  
><em>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<em>

_You might be crazy_  
><em>Have I told you lately that I love you?<em>  
><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>  
><em>And it's crazy that someone could change me<em>  
><em>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<em>  
><em>And you need to know that you're the reason why<em>

**xXx**

"Okay, where are we going?" Neve asked after Hunter and she had gotten done with the mall. Usually it took her so much to get him to go with her but today he seemed almost too happy to go with her. Like they wanted her gone for a period of time but she couldn't think of any reason why as she looked up at her boyfriend as they walked. Hunter looked down at her and smiled, a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes and her breathe caught before she mentally shrugged.

"I told you, the park," he said and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" she asked and Hunter chuckled as she held her two bags worth of clothes – a record for the least shopping bags in one go for her – and shook his head.

"I can't tell you, actually once we get so far I'm gonna have to blind fold you," he replied and she leaned back faking being offended a hand over her heart and Hunter smirked, knowing it was an act.

"Excuse me?" She laughed and smirked at him coyly. "How kinky of you Hunter, I never knew," she laughed harder as his face went blank and she knew he was probably thinking something not so PG rated and then Hunter let out a breathe.

"Don't do that to me Neve, are you trying to kill me?" he asked and pulled her into his side where she laid her head on his shoulder.

"May-be," she said drawing out the two syllables. As they entered the park and got a certain area Hunter stopped and got in front of her and brought out a green and pink blind fold with little crimson stars. She looked at it her mouth dropped open slightly before she looked back to Hunter.

"You were serious?" she breathed out and he chuckled and nodded before she rolled her eyes.

"This better be for a good cause Hunt, or I'm gonna kick you where the sun doesn't shine," she said half joking as Hunter blanched before tying the blind fold over her eyes and she could see nothing but the fabric and black. She felt Hunter take her two bags and then lead her over the found as she clung to him, not wanting to trip or fall. She soon heard chuckles and giggles as they came to a stop a few minutes latter.

"Okay Neve, you ready?" she heard Hunter asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Just take this thing off me Hunter, I don't like being blind," she said pouting and more laughter echoed before she felt the blind fold fall away and she gasped. Around her at a picnic table was a large area set up like a birthday party. It held balloons in pretty much Pink, Green and Purple but with many other Ranger colors thrown in, like a Ranger rainbow and she looked to Tori and the other Ninja's who were trying to look innocent. She was not going to go through all the Ranger colors – at least she hoped not.

There was a pink and crimson table cloth over the table and party hats along with food – Pizza, chips, and then the deserts. Cookies with little icing dinosaurs on them – courtesy of Trent – and a chocolate and peanut butter pie which she knew was made by her mother since it was her favorite desert. In the Center of the table was a large birthday cake with pink frosting and in green and purple it had, 'Happy Birthday, Neve!' in handwriting she didn't recognize but from Karone's smile she was sure it had been homemade by the woman.

Next to the cake was a bucket of ice cream – the kind of with strawberry, vanilla and chocolate in it. On the ground on a blanket beside the table was a pile of presents and she smiled as she saw the two poles holding a banner up which pretty much said the same thing as her cake and had colored hand prints on it in respective Ranger colors and their names under the hand print. She even saw Katerina and Julie's hand prints – ironically they had chosen to use Yellow and Purple, Yellow for Katerina and Purple for Julie. She briefly wondered if that meant anything or if she was looking to far into it.

"It's...I can't believe I forgot it was my birthday!" Neve exclaimed as she smiled and hugged everyone as she bounced around and then as she stared at the food her stomach growled and they all laughed as she looked down and blushed.

"Looks like the birthday girl is hungry," Tori said teasingly and Kira laughed nodding.

"Yep, so who wants to eat?" Kira asked and it seemed to be the magic word as 'me' resounded around the group and they dug into the five boxes of large pizza's. Not to mention the five more on it's way – one thing the girls knew that with four red, all of them still having powers they would need more then five boxes with the way they inhaled food – especially Conner.

Not mention the yellows could put away food when they wanted and with two of them, both still having powers, pregnant meant the food would be gone before the other could blink so four minutes latter it was Neve who happily jumped up to grabbed the five new pizza's from the delivery man as Conner and Jason fought over the last slice in the last box on the table.

**xXx**

Neve laughed as she flipped over Conner who had tripped and fallen onto all fours and caught the oncoming Frisbee and held it high as and began to jump as Julie and Kira tried to get from her as she walked backward. She gasped as she bumped into a warm chest and the rainbow Frisbee was taken from her hands and she looked up to stare into the blue eyes of Hunter. She turned and placed her hands on her hip.

"Hey! That was mine," she whined pouting slightly as they all laughed at the birthday girls antics and Hunter wrapped his free arm around her as he smirked that smug and cute smirk that always seemed to make her forget how to breathe and her eyes glazed over as she forgot what she was saying. She didn't realize much until Julie began to run to the picnic area with the Frisbee claiming her win and her prize – the last slice of pizza.

"That was cheating," she said poking Hunter in the chest but she laughed as she saw Julie attack the large slice of pizza with savage quickness, she was definitely her fathers daughter.

"Your not really angry though," Hunter said and she nodded. She really wasn't and the group all gathered as they began to walk back to the picnic area. As the got there Kim smiled and held out a sparkly pink gift with a green bow. She smiled and took it.

"Oh is it present time?" Conner asked and they laughed as the Red Ranger seemed more exited then Neve was.

"Yes, it's present time." Kim then reached down to pick up another box with a light purple vintage like wrapping and darker purple bow. "That one is from Conner," Kim told her daughter and Neve opened it, blinking in confusion as she held a small bottle the side of her palm in her hand. It had the words writers block on the from and little magnets inside. Everyone frowned and Neve looked at Conner who grinned.

"I found them in online, they're word magnets that you put on a metal surface and they help with writers block," he said beaming and Kira smiled.

"He got me some as well, they really do work," she said and Neve laughed and reached over to hug Conner.

"Thanks Con," she said and Kim handed her daughter the next present.

"That one is from Trent and Tiernan." Neve nodded and unwrapped it happily squealing at the object inside. Some of the Rangers closest to her covered their ears at the high pitch squeal and she chuckled as she held up a crystal green duckling with a necklace that said happy birthday around its neck. It was about the size of her fist give or take a little.

"I love it, so cute," she said and hugged both boys, though she didn't notice Hunter narrowing his eyes slightly as she hugged Tiernan. Most of the others did but didn't say anything about it. "Thank you!"

Kira smiled and took the next present from Kim and handed it to Neve. It was wrapped the same way as the other one but was slightly longer and thinner. She opened and smiled, it was a necklace, but something she had never seen before. It was blown glass and sparkled with different gemstone colors and on the chain in intervals was little diamonds. The glass globe was no bitter then her palm, almost.

"It's a birthstone necklace, my aunt makes them for a living and I asked her to make this one especially for you," Kira said and Neve set the gift down with the other and jumped to Kira, hugging the now laughing girl as the other watched. Sometimes they all forgot that for everything Neveah had been through she was still just a fifteen year old girl.

After settling down she went back to her spot in front of Hunter who smiled down as her as he handed her another gift in the same wrapping and same shape as Kira's and she smiled as she opened it. Inside was a pink Ebook and she grinned and looked at Ethan who was grinning madly and almost seemed to be puffing out his chest in pride.

"That's definitely from Ethan," Kira said with a chuckle and Neve sat it down and leaned over to hug the blue clad boy. To everyone's amusement the boy blushed a little before she pulled back.

"Thank you Ethan, I love it!" she exclaimed and it was Andros who handed her the next also wrapped like the other three before in purple and darker purple. She figured it was simply coincidence or they'd wrapped them at the last minute. She smiled at him, and opened it and gasped. Inside was a rather large crystal necklace that sort of captured the rainbow when it hit the light as she held it up.

"That is a Korovian dream crystal. It's good luck on our planet, as long as you have faith in yourself and wear it you'll get good dreams and luck," Karone explained and Neve smiled up at them before standing hugging each off earth Ranger.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," she said and Kim smiled as she handed Neve another gift this one in green and pink shinny wrapping and she opened it to see a simple green jewelry box and as she opened it she saw the wide mirror on the inside of the lid and she smiled at her parents.

"Thanks, It'll come in handy," she said and they laughed. Yeah, with the jewelry she was getting over the year she would really need a new place to store some of it because she loved jewelry, and as it was her old jewelry box was over flowing it was so full. Then Hunter handed her the last gift she could see anyways and she smiled up at him and opened it. She gasped as she held up the necklace inside. It was a golden chain with a golden heart shaped pendent at the end surrounded by different gemstones which were also attached to the chain in a cluster. On the golden heart-shaped pendent was a tiger and she instantly knew it was a Chinese zodiac.

"I know how much you hate your own Chinese zodiac," he began and Neve made a face as she thought of the Rat which was her Chinese zodiac. "So I saw this one and figured the tiger would have to do," he said and Neve stood up and slipped the necklace on before leaning up to kiss Hunter who returned her kiss with just as much passion. They came up for air though when they heard coughs and they both turned – well she turned he was already facing them – blushing slightly as the others had amused and some – her father, and Jason mostly – had disturbed looks on their face.

"Sorry," she muttered before smiling up at Hunter. "I love it, thank you," she said and he grinned.

"So, is it time for cake yet?" Conner asked and Kira rolled her eyes, hitting him on the back of the head before shaking her head.

"No yet Conner, there is still one more thing," Kim said and Kira let out a strangled breathe as Tori grinned and helped Kim heft as large stuffed tote bag onto the table and Neve's eyes widened.

"I give this gift to you from everyone here, with great trepidation," Kira said and sighed as Neve squealed as she read the bag, it was a Twilight bag and she would bet her morpher the insides had things to do with Twilight – if Kira's actions had anything to do with it as well. Tori nodded and Neve practically stood on where she once sat and flipped over Ethan and Kira to get to the other side at the end of the table and everyone laughed at her antics. Andros and the others did not know what Twilight was besides a book series, they had no idea that it was a teenager and sometimes mother- _cough_Kim_cough_ – obsession that ruined lives – mainly Tommy's.

They all watched as she pulled things out, T-shirts with saying that didn't really make since to most the boys in the group or Ashley or Karone but Tori, Kim and Neve gushed over them while Kira rolled her eyes and refused to touch the stuff which was begging to pile up in front of her. A small white teddy bear with a shirt one with a Twilight theme, a mug and a magnet along with three sets of PJ's. Obviously they couldn't decided which ones to get so they got them all or so Kim said. There was also a black box which opened to have some sort of crest on different jewelery, rings, bracelet a pendent which Neve gushed over. It was sort of flashy and Kira had rolled her eyes and mutter Rosalie under her breathe not that many got what she meant though Neve turned and glared at her sharply her eyes flashing pink as she did.

Finally there was one shirt, a black one that made Neve and the girls laugh happily about and Kira smirked and Hunter and Tommy's mouth fell open.

It was black with white words and little land print beside them saying, 'My little Nudger'. And anyone could tell it was a maternity shirt. Blake laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen Hunter so speechless..." Blake frowned as he waved a hand in front of his brothers face. "...or dead to the world."

The other looked up and chuckled at the boys terrified and speechless face while Tommy sort of mirrored him for different reasons. It was Tommy who snapped out of it first.

"You are not allowed to wear that until...god forbid..." he broke off before smirking. "...until your forty!" he finished and Jason laughed before Tommy leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made him go pale and grabbed Julie into his arms almost like a protective barrier and Trini laughed at the antics of the two old friends.

"Huhhh?" was all Hunter could get out as he blinked and Neve giggled and put the shirt down before hugging her father and then going over to hug Hunter.

"Of course daddy," she said though a bit sarcastically though only Tommy didn't seem to hear it and she leaned up and kissed Hunter softly. "I'm sorry Handsome, I didn't scare you did I?" she asked smirking and he shook his head. No, he was just shocked, it wasn't like they had ever done anything to warrant maternity clothes.

"No, I was just shocked," he said trying to keep his male pride intact and Conner looked on confused as Neve went back and held up a best friend Quileute pendent set and two bracelets and she pouted at them. Not knowing who to give the other halves to.

"What is this Twilight thing anyway?" he asked and Neve gasped offended as she looked over at him and Tori and Kim watched wide eyed. Tommy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms pouting.

"It's evil Conner, it's ruined my wife and I have the T-shirt to prove it," Tommy grumbled and Kim looked at him while Tori and Neve tried to explain everything but only made everyone who didn't know Twilight more confused. Though Ashley and Karone were very interested and Zhane and Andros watched with horror as the two asked Kim about getting copies of the books to take home with them.

"I don't understand why you like it?" Conner said as the two stopped talking. Tori glared and Blake shrunk back, he knew what those damn books did to his girlfriend and he had prayed everyday that those books would suddenly disappear but the last time he'd tried to hide them his girlfriend had almost busted his eardrums. He was scarred for life.

"What teenage girl doesn't love Twilight?" Neve asked and Kira looked up and opened her mouth but Neve glared and stopped her from speaking. "Don't..even...say it." Kira instantly shut up and frowned.

"Neveah, who gets the other halves of your friendship necklace?" Julie asked as she looked up at Neve and Neve frowned before looking at Tori and Kira – the former looking sort of afraid. She bit her lip.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed and opened the necklace and then the two bracelets. She gave the Quileute themed bracelet to Julie and placed the other around her own wrist. She then walked over to Katerina and looking at Karone and Zhane for permission which they gave she placed one half of the Quileute necklace around her neck and the other around hers.

"This way, I don't have to choice between Tori and Kira. Besides they already have best friends bracelets," Neve said and motioned to the pink and green woven string bracelet and Tori and Kira smiled pointing to theirs though theirs were only Blue and Yellow respectively.

"Thank you Neve!" both girls said and hugged her before they pulled back and Neve went to her seat where Conner was now drooling over her cake. She waked him in the head and snorted as he looked sort of like a hang dog.

"That is my cake McKnight," she said and Conner groaned. Kim laughed and picked up a cake knife.

"Who is ready for cake?" she asked and everyone chorused with a 'Me!'. Before Kim could cut the cake though a sound alerted the Rangers and out of a glowing gold portal came a woman in metal gear, almost corset like with golden leather pants and books. The only other color on her was the pale skin of her face which were marked with three whisker like purple marks and the black hair and purple eyes. Beside her was a group of things that reminded them of Triptoids only with metal armor in silver and gold.

"How sweet," the woman crooned and the Ranger all stood up and in front of the group and Kim bit her lip as she noticed the look on Neve's face was the same as the one when the Green Dragon Ranger had come from the past. She was slipping into leader mod and even Tiernan and Trent could see it.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Neve asked before Conner could even move forward and though Conner was slightly shocked he let Neve take the lead, much like Shane had those months before when they dealt with the Evil Green Ranger from the past.

"I am Tyrena, the soon to be Empress of this world." The woman, Tyrena laughed and stepped forward looking Hunter and Neve over who stood together, though Hunter was behind Neve, since Neve wouldn't let him stand beside her as he didn't have any Ranger Powers.

"And I want you dead Green Ranger," she cackled and everyone looked at her in shock.

What? This didn't make any since!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do ya think? Most of the chapter was just fluffy stuff but it is so rare that Neve gets to be a normal teenager - sort of anyways. Does anyone want to take a guess as to why Tyrena wants Neve dead? I'll give ya a hint Tyrena is the lead villain from the future, about twenty-two years, give or take. Next chapter will be full of action and twist, and maybe fainting. lol. I had to add the Twilight craze, I am someone who suffers from O.C.D - Obsessive Cullen Disorder (and the real form as well as it may be) so I had to give it to Neve in some way and it sort of just jumped from Neve to Tori and Kim. I didn't see Kira as a Twihard though.  
><strong>

**Also if you want to see Neve's gifts you can either go to my Polyvore manually (Lily Desdemona Cullen) or use the link on my Profile which will be up in a moment.  
><strong>

**Anyways until next time!**

**Lily  
><strong>


	26. Happy Birthday, Neve!: Part II

**A/N: Well here it is, chapter twenty-six. It isn't as long but I decided it need to end where it did. There is one more part to this little mini-series inside the story. There was only supposed to be two parts but I guess it didn't work out like that, lol. Anyways this chapter explains almost everything. To check out the surprise twist in it, there will be graphics up on my profile. Also the song is 'End of Heartache' by Killswitch Engaged. Anyways, R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 26: Happy Birthday, Neveah! Part II.**

**Previously:**

"_Who are you, and what do you want?" Neve asked before Conner could even move forward and though Conner was slightly shocked he let Neve take the lead, much like Shane had those months before when they dealt with the Evil Green Ranger from the past. _

"_I am Tyrena, the soon to be Empress of this world." The woman, Tyrena laughed and stepped forward looking Hunter and Neve over who stood together, though Hunter was behind Neve, since Neve wouldn't let him stand beside her as he didn't have any Ranger Powers. _

"_And I want you dead Green Ranger," she cackled and everyone looked at her in shock. _

_What? This didn't make any since! _

**xXx**

"Good luck with that, you'll have to go through us first," Conner said as he moved forward glaring at the unknown villain. They all had to wounder if this was one of Mesogog's goons, maybe to replace Zeltrax but it was a squished idea as soon as it was thought. Why would Mesogog make new foot soldiers not to mention these looked like her foot soldiers, not something Mesogog would create.

Tyrena let out a laugh and the Rangers stood, all on alert. Ashley and Trini would not be able to help since they were pregnant but they were protecting the children. They all knew that it would be unlikely that they'd get back to the car with Tyrena and her small army blocking the way.

"Still the same Red Ranger, still have a mouth. Maybe I should take care of you too. Then I won't have to put up with even more of those pesky Rangers," Tyrena said as if she was discussing the Rangers and everyone looked on confused.

"But of course that can wait, without sweet little Neveah around the Power Ranger will fall apart," she said laughing and a sword appeared in her hands and she pointed it at them, mostly Neve though.

"Guys, it's time to morph," Neve said and then turned to Hunter and the Ranger who could not morph behind her.

"Stay away from Tyrena Hunter, if a..foot soldier comes at you fight but don't get killed," she said and he sighed and nodded. She then looked to the other Ninja's and glared fiercely. "That goes for you guys as well." They all sighed and nodded as Neve turned around and Conner began.

"Ready?" All eight Dino Rangers nodded and their morphers appeared while Jason, Andros and Zhane stood at the end next to Kim and Tommy.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros said and began his morph as did Zhane.

"Go Galactic!" Karone cried.

"Dino Thunder, Power up! Ha!" most of the Dino Rangers called and then it was Neve, Trent and Tiernan's turn.

"Green Ranger, Dino Power!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Gold Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" and as Jason finished the morphing roll call they were all bathed in their respective colored lights and stood morphed.

"Twelve little Ranger, whatever shall I do?" Tyrena mocked and she looked to her Zotrons. " Zotrons, Attack! But leave the Green Ranger for me." As soon as she gave the order the fight was on and Neve kicked one of the coming at her in the stomach before summoning her Para Glaive and slashing it in the chest making it fall to the ground sparking. She turned to look at the place where Trini, Ashley and the children were and looked over at Karone who was finishing off two Zotrons.

"Karone, protect Trini, Ashley and the children!" she yelled and the Pink Ranger looked up and nodded before jump kicking the one she was currently fighting and running over to the unmorphed yellow clad women and the kids, Katerina was crying and Neve growled. How dare this witch interrupt her birthday and make her new friend cry.

"Neve, behind you!" Hunter yelled out as he used his thunder powers to short circuit one of the Zotrons a few feet away from his girlfriend and he watched as she nonchalantly spun around with her Glaive and practically cut the Zotron in two before spinning back around and round-housing another. He grinned, her training was really paying off it seemed.

"Green Ranger your fight is with me!" Tyrena yelled as she sent purple energy out of her sword and at the ground near Neve's feet and she was thrown back but with her years of gymnastics she was able to get a grip on the earth and flip the rest of the way back and land crouched on the ground before standing up. She spun her her Para Glaive and leveled it ready for the fight.

"I wouldn't have it any other way you witch," Neve spat and Tyrena chuckled bitterly before they raced towards one another. The other Rangers were trying to finish off the Zotrons but they kept multiplying.

**Seek me, call me  
>I'll be waiting<br>**

**Seek me, call me  
>I'll be waiting<strong>

Neve ducked under a swing from the golden sword and then spun around the space villain blocking another swing with her glaive before kicking Tyrena in the side and as she stumbled back sent a green energy blast out of her glaive at the woman sending her to the ground.

"Is that really the best your can do?" Tyrena hissed as she stood up up, her armor scuffed slightly. Neve glared and leveled her glaive. This wouldn't be easy.

**This distance, this dissolution  
>I cling to memories while falling<br>Sleep brings release, and the hope of a new day  
>Waking the misery of being without you<strong>

The fight began against punches being thrown and blades being clung together as they fought, evenly matched. By now the Rangers had finally dispatched the Zotrons and stood back watching Neve and Tyrena fight knowing the girl wouldn't want them interfering. The respected her enough to do as she asked, even though Kim clung to Tommy the whole time, she looked back at Julie and Katerina with Karone, Ashley and Trini and couldn't help but feel relieved that they left David with Hayley at the Cafe.

"Your gonna have to try harder then that Tyrena," Neve snapped as she kicked the woman's legs out from under her and leveled her bladed staff at the woman throat as she landed hard on her back.

**Surrender, I give in  
>Another moment is another eternity<strong>

**(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace**  
><strong>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart<strong>  
><strong>(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting<strong>  
><strong>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart<strong>

"Do it, if you have the guts," Tyrena said and Neve glared and inched her glaive closer but stopped short of piercing skin much to the Rangers relief. It just wasn't right to sink to their level. They gasped though as Tyrena laughed and kicked up hitting Neve in the stomach sending to her back some and then flipped to her feet and spun slashing the startled Green Ranger in the chest. Sparks flew as she twisted in the air and hit the ground just as Tyrena leveled her sword and sent a purple blast at her. They all gasped as the blast impacted and sent Neve flying and she hit the ground with a strangled scream.

"Neveah!" Hunter yelled moving forward but Tori placed an hand on his arm. If he went out there he could get killed. Kira gritted her teeth and Tiernan drew his Dimetro dagger and they both charged despite yells. They attacked but didn't do much damage as they were both slashed repeatedly and sent flying back onto the ground in front of the other Ranger, demorphing painfully as they landed.

**You know me, you know me all too well  
>My only desire - to bridge our division<strong>

**In sorrow I speak your name**  
><strong>And my voice mirrors my torment<strong>

"I'll destroy you all," Tyrena spoke, laughing and then she gasped as she was thrown to the ground by a Lightning strike from the Para Glaive. She stood up only to be kicked in the face by Neve and then slashed by the spinning Para Glaive.

Tyrena growled as she stood back up a thin line of blood falling from her mouth and she glared at Neve.

"Your just as pesky as those White and Pink Rangers! Die!" Tyrena yelled and rushed forward with a super speed, similar to Conner's and kick Neve in the stomach, before punching her in the throat and forming a purple blast in her hand and gripping Neve shoulder tightly as she dropped her Para Glaive in pain and surprise she moved her hand into the Green Ranger torso above the stomach and below the ribs before it blew up and sent the Ranger onto the ground.

"Tommy, we have to do something," Kim said. Conner had already helped Kira up and Karone had helped up Tiernan. With that all the currently morphed Ranger charged as Neve struggled to get up her suit sparking slightly and smocking like a bad cigarette.

One by one the Rangers were shot down, all falling onto the ground and demorphing painfully and Tyrena didn't even look like she had broken much of a sweat even with the good hits the Rangers had gotten in on her. Neve glared and rushed forward as she was still turned and swung her glaive at Tyrena only to have the space tyrant turn and black with her golden sword.

**(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace  
>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart<br>(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting  
>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart<strong>

**Am I breathing?**  
><strong>My strength fails me<strong>  
><strong>Your picture, a bitter memory<strong>

"Nice Try, but once your gone my problems will be over," Tyrena spat and kicked the Green Ranger in the side and grabbed her arm sending her onto the ground in front of the other now demorphed Rangers. Hunter was the first there and he helped her up but was thrown back by one of Tyrena's purple blast and Jason and Blake helped him up as Neve got up from her knees.

"I won't die so easily!" Neve said and rushed forward and blows were traded, but they could see that Neve was getting winded and she was hurt from previous blows. They all gasped as the golden sword glowed purple and struck Neve in the chest and then came back down to strike her on the arm. As she twisted through the air and landed hard on her back her morph shattered and Neve did not move. Kim gasped and rushed forward as Tyrena moved forward as well.

Neve was unconscious and had a cut on her forehead and a slightly deeper one on her right arm and scratches and bruises all over her busy. Her shirt was torn and their seemed to be a decent size cut across her chest where the sword struck but the suit absorbed most the shock. There was only a thin cut which was no deeper then two or three inches, but it was still bleeding.

**For comfort, for solace  
>(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace<br>(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart  
>(Seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting<br>****(I'll be waiting) For the end of my broken heart **

"Say goodbye to your daughter, Maroon Ranger," Tyrena said as she kicked Kim away slightly and raised her sword to impale Neve. It all happened in what seemed like Slow motion as she began to plunge down towards Neve's heart and screams were heard as Hunter tried to run forward as did Tommy but they were too far away, and even if they did get there what would they do? Kim through out her hand intent on forcing her force field around Neve but she was too late. Just as the sword was about to pierce Neve's chest a blast came from the side and struck the sword sending it flying and everyone turned and gasped.

Standing no more then a foot away was six Power Rangers.

"No!" Tyrena yelled. "Not you again!"

"Who are they?" Kira asked and Tommy frowned. They looked familiar.

"Are..are those the Alien Rangers?" Kimberly asked and Tommy shook his head.

"No, it's not possible. Besides, their suits are different. Not much but still, look," Tommy said and they did. While the design of helmets and color scheme's were very much similar, almost identical the difference lied in the golden coins embedded on the belt buckle and on the golden plate above the visor of the helmet like a ninja headband on the helmet. Another difference was that their was only two upside down triangles coming down from the neck and ending close to the heart, a white one and in the center a black one. Beside these close to above the heart was a Chinese symbol.

"Yes way, Tyrena!" the Pink one yelled as she wielded two twin katana like swords.

"Did you really think we'd let you get away with this?" the White one said after and they all noticed the voices were almost identical. She wielded a bow in one hand at the ready. It seemed the blast had come from the Black Ranger who wielded a cannon of some sort which was smoking.

"Well, you may have one this time Rangers, but I will kill the Green Ranger, and you in process," Tyrena said and snapped her fingers, disappearing in a purple and black vortex like wind that surrounded her. As soon as she was gone Hunter ran to Neve side and the new Rangers came forward, her weapons disappearing in colored lights.

"Neve, beautiful wake up," Hunter said as he lifted her slightly and Kira came to kneel beside him and felt for her pulse.

"She's fine, at least she should be," the Pink one said and they all looked up and Hunter asked, confused.

"Who are you, and why would you know that?" he asked, probably more harshly then he meant to as the Pink Ranger in front of them all flinched back. The Red Ranger placed an comforting hand on the Pink one's shoulder and she sighed.

"I know because we're from the future, so is Tyrena," the Pink Ranger said as Hunter stood, Neve in his arms.

"The future, but who are you, and why would Tyrena want Neve dead?" Jason asked and they all looked at each other.

"We'll explain everything, but we should get to your lair. Mrs...uh Neveah will need medical attention," the Red one said and they all noticed his slip up but didn't say anything. They instead nodded and after Karone and Ashley packed up everything worth saving – the cake, and deserts along with Neve's gifts – they all left for the Dino Lair.

**xXx**

It didn't take all the long to get Neve to the lair and hooked up to scanners and her wounds tended to by Hayley and Cam.

"Mommy, is Neve going to be okay?" Julie asked as she stared at Neve's prone body on the metal table. Trini gasped softly and sighed.

"She'll be fine Julie, I promise," the voice of the White Ranger said as she knelled down to be on the same level as the girl. Trini looked at the White Ranger and blinked.

"How did you know her name?" Trini asked and the White Ranger looked at her and she was sure the girl had caught her breathe because of her slip up. The Pink one sighed and bopped the White one on the head.

"Nice going, why not tell them who we are while your at it peanut brain," the Pink Ranger said and the White one stood up and crossed her arms.

"Don't call me peanut brain, Pinkie," the white one replied and they watched as the Pink one bristled and made to move forward before the Red Ranger shot out and grabbed the Pink one locking her into his arms in a embrace that could not be totally friendly or platonic. The Black one came and grabbed the White one from behind and they all blinked before Tommy walked over his arms crossed.

"Okay guys, I think you six owe us some answers," he said and the Six Rangers all stopped and looked at him. Everyone gathered around though Hunter did not leave Neve's side as Hayley finished cleaning the cut on her chest which was thankfully not bad enough for stitches.

"I guess we do," Red said and Pink looked up at him.

"Are you sure we should do this, what if we mess up the timeline? We could not be born!" Pink complained and gritted her teeth.

"Oh stop thinking of yourself for once, the world doesn't revolve around you," the White one spat and Pink hissed at the White Ranger before humphing and turning away.

"I promise everything will be okay, besides, Zola said all they had to do was drink the potion from the viles and they wouldn't remember the future when we left," the Red one told the Pink one as if to calm her down. They watched as the Pink one hesitantly nodded and the Red one stepped forward.

"I we told you before, we're from the future. We can't tell you how far into the future as it might mess it up more then we are already risking, but we can assure you Neveah is alive then, there..whatever." They all let out a sigh to know Neve would live, not that they thought she wouldn't but they had feared the worst.

"Who is Tyrena, and why does she want Neve dead?" Conner asked, his voice that of a leader, of a Red Ranger and his predecessors all smiled.

"Because of us, we pissed her off," the White Ranger said and the Pink one rolled her eyes under her helmet.

"Now who's self centered," the pink one muttered before speaking again.

"She thinks if we aren't born then we can't stop her from getting the Zodiac Jewels and ruling the world." Everyone blinked though Trini's eyes widened as did Kira, obviously they were thinking the same thing.

"But what does that have to do with with Neveah?" Conner asked, obviously getting impatient and annoyed.

"If Neve dies, so do we," Pink said and she rolled her eyes and sighed before shaking her head. "Really, aren't you supposed to be smarter then this?" she asked and Trini finally cracked.

"Your her children, that's why she want's Neve dead. If she dies she can't have you and then you won't become Power Rangers," she said and the Pink and White ones nodded. Everyone's eyes widened and Hunter's head snapped up. Neve's children? Though it was probably a very male thing to think he had to wounder who their father was and he hoped it was him.

"Chil..child..children!" Tommy yelled, finally getting the words out.

"Yeah, well all six of us obviously are not Mrs..." the Yellow one gasped as the Pink one through her elbow back and into his stomach. "...Neve's children but the Pink and White ones are. Ow, did you have to do that?" he asked as he rubbed his stomach. They all forced back a chuckle at the antics of the future team.

"Children?" Tommy still question shocked and Kim smiled.

"So who are you all? You aren't going to stay in morph the whole time are you?" Kim asked, and Kim looked at her husband wondering if he would faint this time instead of her? The six new Rangers looked at each other and crossed their arms in front of them like an Z formation. The Right arm was up in front of their face and facing the left, bent at the elbow. The left hand bent at the wrist and the finger tips touched a few inches below the wrist looking sort of like a funky Z.

"Power down!" they all chorused and brought their hand down to their sides at once. They glowed their color and the morphs shattered leaving six human teenagers in their place. The first one they actually focused on was the Red Ranger and they all gasped. Ashley placing a hand to her mouth.

"Andros?" she asked and the Andros look a like – though obviously no older then eighteen or nineteen shook his head.

"Not exactly, mom. I mean my name is Andros but people mostly call me Andy around dad so not to mix us up," the boy said grinning and they all noticed that why he could be his father's clone he had his mothers one tone hair. It was long to his shoulders and a lot like Ashley's even I shade of light brown. His eyes were also the same brown as his mother, almost hazel. Andros stared in wounder and Ashley's hands dropped to her stomach and Andy laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry mom, I'm not born for a few more years. That's my sister," he clarified and Ashley smiled and Andros grinned while the girl beside him, who they just now took notice of hit him in the back of the head.

"What part of don't change the future don't you understand Andy!" the girl demanded and everyone looked at her and noticed this had to be the Pink Ranger and that meant...she was Neve's daughter. It was shocking, it wasn't mentioned then they would not have noticed the resemblance right way. Looking at her the only person that really came to mind was Hunter, but her hair was a deep brown, almost black that screamed Neveah and there was other things that were subtle. But she was definitely Hunter's daughter, her lighter skin tone and big blue eyes proved this. She was obviously Neve's though, they had similar personalities so far, and some of her features were obviously Neve's which meant they were Kim's as well.

"Ow, sorry, but what harm could it do. She won't remember this in the end," Andy said and the Pink Ranger rolled her eyes and turned to everyone. They noticed that her eyes were slightly harder then they had seen on anyone except maybe Hunter. Obviously the girl was her mother's daughter if the look in her eyes was anything to go by. She also seemed be a bit on the vain side if what the White Ranger had said meant anything. She was beautiful though, so they could see why she would be vain. She didn't look much older then sixteen or seventeen.

"Hi," the brunette said and flushed slightly, obviously she had a softer side as well.

"I'm Honor Bradley," was all she said and it was all that needed to be said. Hunter grinned, he and Neve had children in the future and from what he could see, beautiful children at that.

"And I'm Hope Bradley, the younger, mellower, nicer twin," the girl beside Honor said and they switched their attention to her and blinked. Twins, was the only thing that could explain her. She was almost identical to Honor, only her hair was slightly longer and blonde, the same blonde as Hunter's hair and it was obviously natural.

"Wow, Twins," Conner said and Kira whacked him on the the head and the boy behind the two girls, but closer to Honor chuckled. He was obviously the Yellow Ranger and Dustin smiled at him, happy to know he wasn't going to be the only male yellow in existence.

"Same old dad," he said and they all looked at him in shock and it was then they noticed he did resemble Conner quite a bit. But his eyes were blue and Kira gasped, those eyes were her mother's.

"Sorry, I'm Clay, Clayton McKnight. Conner and Kira are my parents," Clayton said proudly and Kira blinked and gaped at him while other smiled and chuckled. Then it was the black Rangers turn to step forward. He looked like a bit like Trent or maybe it was Tiernan?

"Hi, I'm Dylan, Dylan Fernandez-Mercer. My dad is Trent, but I don't think I should say who my mom, they haven't met yet," he said and Trent blinked and then grinned. The boy was definitely Trent's from the shared features but they were almost sure the mother had to be of Asian decent since they saw a bit of that in his eyes. Then the last boy came forward and Tori gasped. He looked almost exactly like Blake, even his height was the same but his hair was flatter and a lighter black, almost a dark brown and a huge chunk of his hair, that fell into his face was died dark blue. His eyes were also Blake's but his skin was lighter, and his eyes were just a bit less slanted then Blake's, but only just.

"Hi Mom, Dad!" he grinned looking at Tori and Blake. "I'm Ryder Bradley, I think it's pretty obvious who's kid I am," he said with a laugh and everyone smiled. Hunter had come over as well and looked at the Twins who were fidgeting under many peoples stares and then he grinned and pulled them into a hug which made then laughed and hug him back.

"Even in the past their still daddy's princesses," Clay muttered and the twins glared at him and pulled away from Hunter before walking over and whacking him in the back of the head together. Everyone laughed at the boys hurt expression so like Conner's.

"So how old are you all?" Tommy asked, finally snapping out of his denial. The girls both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Were sixteen..." Hope began.

"...and Andy is eighteen while the others are seventeen or turning seventeen soon," Honor finished and the adults all blinked and Conner laughed.

"Sweet, looks like twins don't change much in the future. Me and Eric used to do that all the time," he said chuckling and the other smiled but before anyone could speak they heard a groan.

"Looks like Neveah's waking up," Hayley said and they all turned and Hunter rushed to her side. She slowly opened her eyes and hissed as she sat up, her back hurting as she moved. She must have hit it pretty hard when she landed. Looking around she smiled at everyone and Hunter before her eyes landed on six newcomers and she blinked.

"Beautiful, thank god your up," Hunter said kissing her lightly before pulling back.

"Uh..Hunter baby, who are they?" she asks and then looks between Andros and Andy. "And when did Andros get a twin brother...a younger twin brother?" she asked confused and most of them bit back chuckles of amusement. Julie and Katerina broke off from their moms and ran to Neve's side smiling up at her.

"Hi Neve!" Katerina said, smiling up at her happily and then Julie smiled.

"These are Power Rangers from the future. That's Ryder and he's Tori and Blake's son. That's Andros Jr. and he's Ashley and Andros' son. That's Clayton and he's Kira and Conner's son. That's Dylan and he's Trent and some girls son, and those are the twins, Honor and Hope and their your and Hunter's daughters!" Julie said quickly pointing at each future Rangers and many adults groaned and some face palmed while Neve's eyes widened and she looked at the six Zodiac Rangers and then the two teenage girls who did look like her and Hunter, though mostly Hunter.

"Dau..Daught...Daughters?" she muttered and then her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.

"Mom!" the twins yelled and Hunter caught Neve before she could hit her head on the metal table. He sighed and looked at Julie who grinned sheepishly.

"Oops," she said and everyone sighed. Kids, they say the damnedest things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did anyone see that coming? haha, some of you had some good guesses. Anyways Ranger Graphic for the Zodiac Rangers are up on my profile so ya can get an idea of what the children of the Rangers look like. I hope you all enjoyed that, I'll have the next chapter up by tomarow maybe today, but it probably won't be as long as this one or the last chapter. **


	27. Happy Birthday, Neve!: Part III

**A/N: So here we are, the conclusion of the three part mini-series. I hope you all enjoy it. Next we will continue on with Thunder Storm Part I & II. It'll be kind of odd since it's another team up, but it's how it's gonna have to go. After that we'll be going into In your dreams and on till the end of the series. We have about six or seven more chapters, until this ends and we move on to Purple with Shock. Anyways, Enjoy and R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage.<strong>

**Chapter 27: Happy Birthday, Neve! Part III!**

"Well, mom hasn't changed much," Honor said as Hunter moved Neve to the sofa. Everyone looked at her and Hope chuckled.

"Yeah, I still remember her reaction when she found out we were Rangers," Hope said and everyone smiled but didn't ask, knowing they'd find out one day. Clayton chuckled and nodded.

"Is she going to be okay?" Andy asked and Hunter nodded before tapping Neve's cheek lightly. Slowly she began to come around. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly and smiled as she stared up into Hunter's blue eyes.

"Hunter, I had the weirdest dream," she said and everyone began to chuckle or snicker while Hunter grinned.

"Beautiful that wasn't a dream, that was real," he told her and Neve's eyes widened and she looked around and sure enough the six future Rangers stood. The twins closest to her and they smiled at her, and Neve chuckled before her eyes began to blur and she began to sway again.

"No, no not this time Beautiful," Hunter said as he lifted her up into a sitting position and it jarred her back and she hissed in pain.

"Neve, are you alright?" Kim asked as she moved passed everyone and to her daughters side. Neve looked up at her mother and nodded.

"Yeah, my back is just really sore. Actually, I'm just really sore. And shocked," Neve said and then looked back at the twins. "Are they really ours?"

Every laughed and nodded while the twins came forward and Honor sat on the arm of the couch while Hope went around and sat beside her mother – the past version anyways – and took her hand.

"Yep, and we have the birthing video to prove it," Hope said and Honor laughed.

"Never heard you curse so much in my life, mom," Honor said and Neve's face lit up. After the shock wore off she felt the pride and a warm feeling enter her heart at Honor's words and she then looked at Hope whom she noticed was now glowing a soft white-pink glow. She instantly knew what she was doing, she was healing her. Her back began to not hurt and slowly her cuts and scratches began to heal.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Conner asked, though he had seen Neve do something similar to them before. Kira hit him over the head again, though more lightly then she usually would. If she kept hitting him every time he opened his mouth he's loose what brain cells he did have.

"Isn't it obvious, she's a Spirit Ninja, like Neveah," Kira explained and Hope nodded letting her mothers hand go.

"Yeah, your right Aunt Kira. I'm not the best healer yet but Mom says I get better everyday," Hope said and Neve grinned while Honor rolled her eyes.

"I'm a Thunder Ninja," Honor told them before they could ask and Hunter grinned proudly. Neve laughed at the look that entered her boyfriends eyes before the atmosphere shifted.

"What are we going to do about Tyrena, and why does she want me dead?" Neve asked, having missed the explanations before.

"She wants you dead so you can't have the Twins baby girl," Kimberly said, not seeing any way to sugarcoat it. Neve's eyes widened and the Twins nodded.

"Gran is right, Tyrena thinks that if she makes it so me and Hope aren't born then the Power Rangers will fall apart and she can pick them off easily," Honor began.

"While she might be right, she forgets we don't die that easily," Hope finished with a grin, but it was only to try and soften the blow to her mother when they found out why Tyrena hated the twins so much.

"What did you two do to piss her off?" Tommy finally asked and everyone waited for the answer. Neve looked at the twins and then Honor sighed, her eyes becoming darker as she thought of the reason why. Neve felt her stomach drop, this wouldn't be good.

"That's my fault, you see we didn't all become Rangers at the same time," Honor began and Tommy and Neve's eyes widened.

"No," Neve muttered though everyone heard it and Honor sighed again.

"I'm sorry mom, grandpa, but I'm afraid so. These five were Rangers together long before I joined. I was spending the summer in Reefside with Gran and Grandpa. I decided to return home to finish the school year in November, by then these five had been Rangers for around two months."

"What happened?" Trini asked, getting a bad feeling and Kim felt tears form in her eyes. Not another loved lost to evil.

"Tyrena got wind of me, decided I'd make a perfect Pink Ranger for her to use against the other Rangers. I guess she never looked up were her niece went wrong. I was kidnapped outside the new youth center and she place a spell on me and gave me to Pink Zodiac Coin with the power of the Tiger. I was evil for around a week before Hope figured out everything through Alpha Ten's help and our Twin link," Honor stopped before giving them a soft half smile.

"The rest is history, they destroyed the gem of rage and I became good again. But I kept a little souvenir that Tyrena can't seem to take from me because it's tied into my DNA now."

"What's that?" Jason asked and Honor held out her hand, palm up and a whooshing sound caught their attention before a flame the size of her palm appeared in her hand. It was pink and red unlike a normal flame.

"Wow, that's so cool," Ethan said and everyone smiled though Neve had already gotten up and pulled the taller girl into a hug.

"Oh, I am so sorry that happened Honor," Neve muttered. "Stupid family curse, maybe we can stop it from happening now?" Neve questioned and Honor smiled but nodded as she pulled back.

"Thanks mom, but no. It was supposed to happen that way, and I never would have become a Ranger if it wasn't for Tyrena's plot. I wish it didn't have to be evil but I've dealt with it. It's been almost a year since then, and besides you won't remember we were ever hear once we leave. We can't risk the timeline," Honor explained and Neve sighed but nodded.

"I'm proud of you Honor," Tommy said as he clapped the girl that would be his granddaughter on the shoulder. "Not many can deal with that, it took me and your Mother a long time to come to terms with it, and I don't think Neve has yet." Neve pouted at her fathers words but he was right. She still had not come to terms with being evil so many times but then again, she'd been evil the longest of any evil Ranger in the past.

"Wait, what did you mean, her niece went wrong?" Kim asked suddenly and the Zodiac Rangers looked at each other.

"Tyrena is a Space Tyrant that originates from Eltar. She is thousands of years old though and is the Aunt of Rita Repulsa. We really shouldn't tell you anything else though, you'll find out in a decade give or take eight years," Andy said shrugging and the Rangers all nodded though all were shocked to know Tyrena was related to the evil the first Rangers had been against for years.

"So that still doesn't answer what we will do about her," Jason said and Andy nodded.

"Let us handle her, the last thing we need is for one of you to get hurt or killed," he told them.

"I agree, it would be devastating to the timeline," Ryder said and everyone blinked and he blushed.

"Sorry, I'm working on it," he said and everyone laughed, looked like Ryder was a lot many Blue Rangers before him, smart but not to the point that he was to much like Billy.

"It's cool Ryd, we understood what you said that time," Hope teased as she clapped her cousin on the shoulder, a feat that was easily done since she had moved from the sofa over to her team.

"The point is, we should handle this. We know how she fights and she can't be allowed near mom," Honor said and hesitantly the other older Rangers nodded.

"I don't like it," Neve said but sighed. "But I understand, but be careful," she said as she looked at her future daughters and then at the others on her team. She noticed how close Andy and Honor seemed and raised an eyebrow and noticed that Hunter seemed to be glaring at the fact they stood so close.

"Of course Mrs. B, we're always careful!" Clay said grinning and everyone laughed at Neve who blushed at realizing she and Hunter were obviously married in the future and Hunter grinned happily.

"Well it seems like you'll get to prove that, Tyrena is back," Hayley said and the six Zodiac Rangers nodded before forming a line.

"Let's do it guys," Andy said and they placed their hands behind their back in a way that was very familiar to the original Rangers and they smiled as memories came to them.

"Power of the Zodiac! Unleash!" Andy called and they pulled forward their morphers that were nearly identical to the original power morphers but with the zodiac coins in the middle.

"The Monkey!" Andy called.

"The Snake!" Dylan called next.

"The Tiger!" Honor cried.

"The Horse!" Clayton called.

"The Dragon!" Hope called and Tommy smiled, seemed his granddaughters had something in common with him when it came to powers. A Tiger and a Dragon.

"The Rabbit!" Ryder called last and in flashes of their colors they were morphed. The parents of each Ranger smiled in pride as the Rangers nodded at them.

"We'll be back, promise," Hope said and they all put their hands on their belts.

"Teleporting now!" Andy demanded and they disappeared in flashes of colored light.

**xXx**

"Oh if it isn't my favorite Power Pukes," Tyrena sneered as the Rangers appeared and they each fell into stances calling forward their weapons.

"Zodiac Monkey Sword!"

"Zodiac Tiger Sabers!"

"Zodiac Dragon Bow!"

"Zodiac Snake Canon!"

"Zodiac Horse Daggers!"

"Zodiac Rabbit Lance!"

"Pretty, but I can do better," Tyrena said and clicked her fingers.

"Zotrons, attack!" she called and the armored foot soldiers appeared and attacked.

"Andros, you and the boys take care of these freaks. Hope and I are going after Tyrena," Honor told the Red Ranger and he nodded flipping a Zotron onto it's back and driving a fist into it's chest before standing and kicking on in the chest.

"You got it, be careful Honor," Andy answered and Hope and Honor ran and flipped through the air wielding their weapons and as they landed brought them down on Tyrena who was not expecting this.

"This was a nice try Tyrena, but you're going back to the future were you belong!" Honor said and readied her Tiger Sabers.

"What she said, now we can do this the hard way or..." Hope began and Honor shrugged as she finished for her twin.

"...who are we kidding, there is just the hard way, hya!" Honor cried as she twirled around and slashed Tyrena as Hope fired a Dragon Arrow at the evil tyrant. Tyrena growled and released a purple blast at them sending them to the ground.

"We'll see about that!" Tyrena exclaimed and the fight was on.

**xXx**

At the Dino Lair everyone was watching the fight on the screen. Neve held onto Hunter's arm and gasped softly every time one of the girls were hit and Kira, Ashley and Tori did much the same when it was their son who got hit. Trent simply watched with narrowed eyes as did many of the fathers.

"I wish we could help them," Kira muttered and Conner rubbed his girlfriends back.

"They'll be fine Kir, it looks like we trained them well," Conner said and everyone nodded. It was true, they could tell by the way they fought that they had been trained by their parents and possibly some other by the mixed styles each Ranger fought in. For the twins it was easy to tell that each favored a version of their mother's fighting style, Hope being the one to use the most flips and gymnastics while Honor was more like her father and grandfather when it came to fighting.

"I just hope Mesogog doesn't decide to help Tyrena," Tommy says and everyone stiffens though Tiernan and Trent look at each other. They didn't think he would, the two boys had practically begged their father and Mesogog to not attack today because of Neve's birthday. So far he had kept his word.

"Let's hope not," Andros said as he tighten his arm around his wife as the Rangers finished the Zotrons and it was only the six of them against Tyrena. They watched as the fight continued and each Ranger was thrown to the ground and each one got back up, some struggling more then others.

"_Guys it's time to combine our powers!" _Andros Jr. was heard saying over the sound system hooked to the surveillance system They each stood and made hand movement each ending in different hand symbols as a small ball of colored energy appeared and Tyrena gasped and went to move but was being held in place by what the Rangers didn't know.

"_Power of the Zodiac!"_ Andy cried and each threw their hands out and as they called the name of their zodiac animal the energy ball formed their animals and roared before attacking Tyrena. They watched in aw as she was thrown back visibly unconscious and the Rangers rushed forward and grabbed her, and teleported away. All the Ranger turned as the six Rangers appeared and Tyrena was dropped on the ground by Honor.

"Oops," she muttered but everyone could tell she did it on purpose and no one could blame her.

"So how are we going to get her back?" Conner asked and Cam and the others looked at each other.

"Deja Vu man, Deja Vu," Shane muttered and everyone nodded. The Rangers demorphed and Andy pulled out a small bag from hi jacket pocket and pulled out a large vile of green-clear liquid and a small device.

"Easy, with a little help from SPD," Andy said and typed into something on the keypad and pointed it at a empty space. Soon a portal similar to the one Tyrena had come through opened and Hope and Honor looked at each other before picking the Tyrant up and throwing her none to gently through the portal. Then the Portal closed.

"Well, that was simple," Trent said, sort of surprised.

"We'll it's not over yet," Dylan said smirking and they all looked at the six Rangers.

"You don't have to leave yet do you?" Ashley asked and Andy unfortunately nodded.

"I wish we didn't, but we have to."

"Yeah, the longer we stay in the past the harder it'll be to keep the timeline in tack," Honor said and the Rangers all nodded.

"But...we should probably do this at Hayley's so it won't confuse you as much when your memories are modified," Hope said grinning and they all nodded and one by one left for Hayley's were it was closed early and her birthday party had been moved there, though mostly the cake and other deserts.

**xXx**

It was almost twenty minutes before they all arrived and were ready to say goodbye to the future Rangers. Everyone was surrounding the future Rangers as they stood in a line in front of them. Neve had tears in her eyes and was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Don't cry mom, you'll see us again soon," Hope said smiling and Neve blinked and smiled softly.

"How soon is soon?" she asked and Honor laughed.

"Still as cunning as ever, since you won't remember I guess it's okay to say..." Honor began.

"You'll see us in exactly six years on December 23rd," Hope finished and Hunter and Neve grinned while Tommy pouted. He only had six years before his little girl had her own little girls? Seemed so unfair.

"Don't worry Grandpa, you'll have Aunt Teddy and Aunt Kenna to be baby in a few years," Honor told them and Tommy and Kim looked at each other smiled before Andros Jr. stepped forward and hugged his father and mother.

"Take care mom, Amber is gonna be handful," Andy said smirking as he patted his mother's still flat stomach and she looked at Andros who was grinning as well.

"You be careful Andy, your a great Red Ranger son," Andros said placing a hand on his shoulder and Andy grinned and nodded. Ryder smiled at his parents and hugged them before pulling back and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I'll be seeing you, in a few years," the future Blue Ranger said and Tori and Blake nodded, and Blake was happy to see that him and Tori were still together in the future, it also meant that his plane to propose most likely went well if Ryder was anything to go by.

"See you soon Mom, Dad. By the way, when I'm two don't freak out when I swallow the marble," Clayton said and Kira's eyes widen.

"Marble, what marble?" she asks and Clay chuckles and looks her Conner who leans away from Kira as she glares at her boyfriend.

"Well, we should go, here drink these. Our mentor said that these would block the memories of today. You'll get them back but not until we arrive back to our timeline so it'll be around two decades before that happens for you," Andy said giving them each a small vile of the green-clear liquid. It was the same stuff in the bigger vile but ti looked like he had split it into litter containers. Each Ranger opened the top as Ryder took the device and put in the proper coordinates.

"Bye everyone!" the Zodiac Rangers said and the portal opened, the past Rangers and the two children all drank the vile as the future kids walked through the portal and as the portal shrank the present Rangers and former Rangers all glowed and looked around as it stopped.

"Okay, what happened?" Kira asked and everyone blinked trying to remember.

"I think we brought the party back here," Kim said.

"But why?" Trini asked and everyone shrugged.

"Does it matter? I want to eat the cake!" Conner whined and everyone laughed and shrugged before walking over to the cake and Kim began to cut it as they all talked and laughed and ate Cake. It was be around twenty-two years before they remembered what happened.


	28. Thunder Storm: Part I

**A/N: Well here it is. A little latter then I'd hoped but it's done. It seems though this will be three parts instead of just two. Also the song to go along with this chapter, during the fight scene is Oblivion by 30 seconds to Mars, a great band and great song. I recommend listening to it while reading that section. You don't have to of course. There is some pretty gruesome moments in this chapter, something you would not see in the T.V show mostly likely but it's all for the drama and realization that Nix is not some petty evil who just talks big, she means business and is to be feared. Ahh, evil Neve, I've sort of missed writing her recently. **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up tonight or tomorrow so we can move on to in your dreams. R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 28: Thunder Storm: Part I.**

**N/A, California;**

**May 16th, 2011:**

The human race is unaware of most the dangers in this world. They look to the Power Rangers whenever there is a problem and without these multicolored heroes they may not have been here today. The thought of the Military and all their trigger happy teams probably would be of no use against the things the Ranger fight and sometimes Man can unwittingly cause a rise of some such villains.

At a site in between Blue Bay Harbor and Reefside—the exact area of the Abyss of Evil and where the Ninja Storm Rangers had defeated Lothor. They had already carved a large gorge and were unknowingly causing evil to irrupt and help Lothor along to the surface. Something he'd been trying to do for the better part of half a year.

"Well, that's it," one of the workers said as they walked along. "There isn't anything wrong with the ground."

"That's weird, I don't get why they were worried about sink holes," the other man frowned, Looking over his shoulder, he signaled to the boss. "We're out for today."

"Alright, see you. We'll fill them back in tomorrow," the man announced, motioning to the crack in the earth behind him. The two workers left and slowly the whole construction team left and when the ground began to shake, violently.

The tremor rocked the entire site, before a huge beam of purple light shot through the one of the openings. Slowly, it widened, until the whole gorge was opened up, smoke and eerie lights emanating from it. Two hands shot out of the gorge, clinging to the side.

All at once a man wearing long robes and a mask, pulled himself out of the ground and abyss below. As he stood up, purple electricity crackled around him. Reveling in his new found escape from the Abyss, the once-feared evil space ninja laughed evilly as plans began to form in his mind.

**xXx**

**Reefside, California:**

Kira,Trent and Tiernan were studying in the Cyberspace Cafe that day. Conner was at Soccer practice and Ethan was doing god knows what. Neveah had went to Blue Bay to surprisingly help Tori, Shane and Dustin out with something leaving them one Ranger down.

"Where Neve when you need her," Trent muttered as he tried to understand the point of the science in front of him. Kira laughed softly as Tiernan snickered.

"I think she's busy Trent, whats..." Kira cut herself off as her eyes focused on someone in a bright navy blue at the bar. He had a hat on so she really couldn't get a clear view of him but he looked so familiar.

"Hey there," the navy guy said as he got to the counter.

"Trent, Tiernan, does that guy at the bar look familiar to you?" Kira asked the teens in white and gold and they looked up in unison. They frowned, he did look familiar but the view they had it was hard to tell.

"The one in the blue hat?" he wondered. "Yeah, but I don't know where?"

"He probably goes to school with us or something," Tiernan said shrugging, not really interested in the game of guess who.

"I'm sure I've seen him before," she replied, not taking her eyes off him.

"Well go ask," Trent scoffed.

"I'm not just going to go up to some guy I don't know," Kira stated.

"Well chances are you do know him," Tiernan said, and Kira bit her lip.

"Okay if your not going to go up there, can we get back to studying?" Trent asked and Kira nodded but kept her eyes locked upon the kid in curiosity. Tiernan and Trent noticed and smirked.

"It's driving you crazy isn't it?" Tiernan asked and Kira nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Go ask," Trent urged and she bit her lip and nodded before she placed the book on the coffee table and walked up to the bar.

"Do we know each other?" she asked and he turned around hearing the familiar voice and his eyes widened as Kira smiled wide and pulled him into a hug making Trent and Tiernan raise an eyebrow. They began to get worried until she pulled back and pulled his hat off. They smiled and went back their books, no need to get overprotective now.

"Blake! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kira, sorry I completely forgot I was in Reefside for a minute there. It's the Motocross thing, takes me almost everyone these days." Blake smiled and then turned to the guy behind him and Kira smiled at the boy who nodded at her in acknowledgment.

Kira, This is Jessie," he pointed to the guy. "Jessie this is Kira, a friend of mine and best friend of my brothers girlfriend," he said almost bragging.

"It's nice to meet you," Kira said and then tilted her head and frowned. "I know this must sound like a broken record but have we met?" Kira asked as she stared at Jessie.

"Nah, do you follow Motocross?" he asked and Kira shook her head.

"No, but a friend of mine does," Kira said. "Is that what you do...of course it is your with Blake." Kira shook her head at her moment of total blondness.

"Yeah," Jessie laughed and Kira nodded. Blake smirked and shook his head at Jessie's obvious try to flirt, to bad Kira was already taken. Poor sap, Blake thought as he saw a kid walked up to get an autograph before he could say anything and Blake grinned and signed the book and Jessie did as well.

"So you're famous for riding a motorcycle?" Kira asked, kind of shocked that the kid wanted Blake and Jessie's autograph and as Conner entered the cafe she looked over and waved. Jessie looked between the two and sighed before nodding at Kira and turning to Hayley to order.

"Don't be so surprised," Blake said almost scoffing as he headed to the Foosball table, Kira close behind.

"No it's just," Kira began, blushing red. "I didn't know you could be famous for that. I guess I should have huh?"

Blake laughed, it was no wounder Kira and Tori got along so well, they were eerily similar but different at the same time.

"Well why don't you come see for yourself," Blake asked. "Nationals this week at Reefside annex park. Bring the gang, and I'll get you passes." Back at their table, the twins were listening and watching their whole conversation.

"Really?" Kira asked surprised and Blake nodded.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal. It'll also be nice to have some friends there," Blake said shrugging.

"What about the others?" Blake sighed.

"Hunter is super busy with the Thunder Academy, and Neve is in Blue Bay helping Tori, Shane and Dustin as you well know. After that she's going to see about finishing up her students training as Spirit Ninja's so they can focus on becoming the best before they decide to open the Spirit Academy to the public. It's gonna be a busy year for us all," Blake explained and Kira blanched.

"Wow, sometimes I forget just how much pressure your all under. I thought being..." Kira looks around and then lowers her voice. "...Rangers was hard but I'd probably go insane if I had to teach students the art of Ninja. To think Neve had to focus on School, Ninja Training and Ranger duties. Sometimes I wonder if she's even human," Kira finished shaking her head and Blake laughed.

"We wondered the same thing when she was kicking our asses," Blake admitted. "So you, Trent, Conner and Tiernan want get a bite to ear? My treat."

Kira looked over at her friends and fellow Rangers who smiled at her and then nodded.

"Sure, you into Pizza? There is this sort of new place a block or so away. The best Vegetarian Pizza," Kira said and Blake looked at her.

"Your a Vegetarian?" he asked shocked and she nodded.

"Yep, I'm not a strictly vegan but I don't eat meat. As long as it wasn't once alive and bloody I'll eat it," Kira said and Blake nodded. They all gathered their things and Blake let Jessie know he was going out and would meet him back at the track latter before they left.

**xXx**

**Blue Bay Harbor:**

A small group of masked Ninja's of all three elements leaped forward, shouting and grouping together as they prepared for Battle. Each knowing their Sensei's were expecting the best from them as they trained for the middle term finals. The colors along their black Wind Ninja uniforms were red, yellow and blue. Stepping up before them was three more masked Ninja's and their uniforms were slightly different. Their colored lines were thinner, and near their throats and along the edges of the uniform, large symbols of their elements were fastened like emblems.

Above them in the trees was another Ninja with a even more different uniform but in retrospect it was the same as the three Ninja the group was facing but the color was white-silver with pink accenting color and the symbol was different and more of a illustration of a bird in flight with a twig of some sort in it's mouth and a wind like symbol behind it.

Ripping off their masks, Dustin, Shane and Tori smiled and Tori looked up and smiled at Neve who smirked down at her.

Standing in a stance to mirror their students, the three Sensei's smirked, and waved their pupils forward. The students rushed them, and the battle broke out. As well-trained as the students were they were no match for their teachers who had been at it longer even if they had graduated early. Dustin, Shane and Tori made quick work for their students and Neve ran along the tree limbs using the ninja streak to confuse select students and engage them in battle but mostly she simply observed and kept to the tree limbs.

After a few Ninja tricks and the defeated Ninja's all stood up after a shockwave from Neve's Spirit energy attack which was much softer then if she really wanted to break something and simply blew them back instead of injuring them. If they had been as trained as Tori, Shane and Dustin that attack could have been easily countered or dodged. As the students stood the three Sensei's stood together, watching their students with slight smiles on their faces and the Ninja's blinked as Neve dropped from a tree limb onto the ground and stood, taking off her mask in the process.

The Wind Sensei's all smirked as their students took a step back in shock and most bowed lowly and some tried make themselves almost invisible they stood so stiff. Everyone knew who Neve was, not only a former Ranger but a former Evil Ranger who had not been evil once, but thrice, and on two different teams in the span of one year.

Neve smiled and rolled her eyes internally, she was used to the reaction she got from the Wind Ninja's by now and she simply found it amusing, just as much as her three friends did.

With his arms crossed, the Sensei's smiled as their students prepared themselves for another fight. However, Shane raised his hand simply as Neve rolled her eyes and shook her head as she stood next to Tori who smiled at the young girl.

"Stand down!" he instructed his voice commanding but friendly in some odd way. "All right. How do you guys think that went?"

"Dude, we totally kicked their butts!" Dustin exclaimed, earning a look from Shane and a giggle from Tori and Neve who shook their hands.

"I believe he was talking to them, Sensei Dustin," she said, turning in his direction as she grinned.

"Oh right. Sorry. Proceed," Dustin said as he schooled his face in a stern and teacher like look which made Neve hold back a laugh and try and conceal a smirk by biting her lip but only half susseded.

"All right, before you're next lesson I want you guys to think about what just happened. You will need to consider you're commitment to Ninja training," he said as he stared them down, and he nodded before speaking once more.

"Class dismissed." He then turned with his friends and walked away as the students removed their masks and also walked in the direction back to the school.

"Shane, you kinda sounded like Sensei back there," Tori said as she smiled. Neve nodded.

"Yeah, I'm impressed. Your definitely a great Sensei," Neve told him and a smile appeared on Shane's face.

"Yeah thanks. Speaking of Sensei," he responded. "Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"Yeah, he was," Neve stated, looking around and frowning. "You think he's alright?"

"Maybe he forgot" Dustin offered, not wanting to admit something might be amiss with their Sensei. Even though Sensei Hikari was more Neve's Sensei then Sensei was she still felt connected to the wind ninja and thought of him as her Sensei as well. Tori looked up and raised an eyebrow at Dustin.

"When has he forgotten anything?" she asked. "Ever?"

Dustin frowned and shrugged before he looked ahead of them and pointed. "Hey check it out," he said, noticing a scroll hanging from a tree ahead of them. The other three turned in the same direction and confused they walked closer to stand in front of it.

"Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Neveah," Shane read. "Go to the highest point in Blue Bay Harbor. Meet me there as the sun is setting"

Neve more closer and frowned. "Do not speak of this matter until I have spoken with you," she finished off where Shane left off, and the four of them exchanged glances, before heading off to follow their Sensei's instructions. The whole way Neve couldn't help but feel something was wrong, and she cursed her inapt ability to master prophetic dreams as they might have actually come in handy in this situations.

**xXx**

Later at Sunset, Tori, Dustin, Neve and Shane walked up the hillside to the highest point where Sensei had instructed them to meet him. He was standing on top of the grassy hill over-looking the beginning of the sunset.

"Sensei," Tori called out, and he turned to look at them as they approached.

"Is everything all right?" Neve asked, concerned.

"No, Tori, Neveah," he shook his head, sighing. "I'm afraid it's not."

"You don't look so hot dude," Dustin commented, before remembering he was talking to his Sensei and not Tori, Neve or one of the guys. "I mean - no offense Sensei."

Sensei smiled a little and nodded. "None taken Dustin,"

"So, what's up?" Shane inquired. They were all worried, that much was evident. Something was clearly bothering their Sensei and they really didn't like it much.

"He's back," the elder Sensei sighed, staring out at the ocean with a cumbersome look on his face.

"Lothor is back..." Exchanging worried looks between each other Neve's eyes widened and she held back a gasp. Shane was the first to speak as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait, Lothor can't be back!"

"We saw him disappear into the Abyss of Evil," Tori added her eyes weary and Neve shook her head.

"It can't be," Neve muttered and she clinched her fist. She had Mesogog to worry about, she didn't need this. Dustin was the first to realize the grave nature of their situation, they had no powers besides Neve.

"If Lothor's really back, how are we gonna fight him with no powers?" he asked, momentarily forgetting Neve had her Dino Powers.

"Cam has been saving these for just such an occasion," Sensei explained, and he held out his hands, presenting his four former students with a medium size box. His face was plagued with guilt, but his tone was hopeful. He looked at each of them in turn. "Shane. Tori. Dustin. Neve. It is with a heavy heart that I must give you your new Wind and Spirit Morphers."

He opened the box, revealing the yellow, blue, pink and red morphers inside.

**Something isn't right**; Neve thought but the voice came from deeper inside her subconscious, the voice was that of Nix but she didn't may much mind to it as they each took their respective color morphers and Neve indiscreetly took off her Dino brace and morpher and placed it inside her pocket. Sensei regarded them seriously, his face heavy with some form of emotion; grief, weariness to name a couple.

"A dark cloud has descended upon us. And it is time for you to resume your duties as Power Rangers."

Neve bit her lip, wondering if her Dino Power would interrupt the power of her spirit morpher.

"Sensei, will I be able to morph while still holding the green dino gem?" she asked suddenly and they all looked at her and Sensei smiled and nodded.

"It should not be a problem. It does not interfere with your Ninjetti powers, even if you are unable to morph they are still there. It may feel strange, but you should be able to call on either at will," he said and inwardly he grinned. Neve would be his most powerful asset, Tori, Shane and Dustin would make her a great team which she would lead him into victor with. It seemed Lothor put to much faith and trust into Nix – though he had yet to realize the evil he was about to bring forth in his favorite Ranger had a conscious and entity of it's own devise by now.

The four of them raised their wrists with their morphers on and nodded. "We won't let you down Sensei," Shane said and the others nodded. "Let's do it!"

Acting as one, they activated their morphers but instead of the usual reaction they had been expecting; electricity shot out and covered them. They all groaned but a moment later it was gone, and the trio's face darkened as they looked up at the man in front of them. Neve smirked, it was good to be back.

"Well," he began, his voice much deeper and more sinister then before. "how do you feel?"

"Like Blue Bay Harbor must be destroyed," Shane chuckled darkly a look on his face that had never been there and didn't belong.

"Why stop there?" Tori asked and Neve smirked, this would be fun but she had no intention of trusting her new teammates like she had trusted Trent. She would keep her guard up, she would not be betrayed again. "I want the whole country!"

"And then the world," Dustin added sinisterly.

Neve laughed and nodded, she would play along with Lothor's plan. He seemed to trust her, and she would latter sway Tori, Shane and Dustin to her side and to be loyal to her or she would destroy them as well. She would miss them, sure, but she came first and if her plan was to sussed she could not have them in her way.

Of course first there had to be a plan, right now it was simply to destroy or convert the Rangers – of course Kira and Conner were to be destroyed. She didn't know what it was but the Yellow and Red power couple that annoyed her to the brink of insanity and she wondered how Neveah handled it? Obviously the girl was to kind for her own good, or maybe she just liked to watch the couple in pain as she tortured the other? Oh the plans she had for them would put

"That's what I was hoping you'd say!" Sensei grinned and exclaimed, throwing the box aside. Waving his arms over the length of his body, his body shifted and became Lothor once again as Neve had expected all along. It wasn't her fault if Neveah didn't understand her warning – not that she really tried all that hard to warn her other, more goody-good, half in the first place.

"I never thought I'd say this, but it's a pleasure to see you all again!"

"And it's our pleasure to serve under you," Shane stated, bowing slightly and the other followed his example and Neve smirked as she left the bow and her eyes flashed bright pink. Lothor let loose a maniacal laughter.

"Music to my ears!" he shouted happily. Laughing louder, he glanced down beside the cliff, where the real Sensei lay, bound and gagged amongst the leaves, keeping him hidden from the Ninja Rangers though Neve followed his few and let loose a sadistic giggle as she saw what Lothor had hidden. It was almost sad that they hadn't realized it was all a trap before now.

But Neve or more commonly Nix though she was used to referring to herself as Neve to cut down on confusion less she got into the habit of not answering to her counterparts name. Anyways, Neve couldn't help but find the amusement in this all, maybe it was destined for Neve to be evil after all?

With that thought Neve couldn't wait to get back to Reefside and put the hurt on her newest team, like she always said, why go for the kill when you can go for the hurt? Mind games were her specialty after all.

**xXx**

**Blue Bay Harbor;**

**May 17th, 2011:**

"Dad?" Cam called, as he stood in the outskirts of the forest surrounding the Ninja Academy. Worry coursed through him, his father wasn't the only one missing. Tori, Shane, Neve and Dustin were also missing, having not shown up for their next lessons and it worried him. Tori, Shane, Dustin were much more punctual now then they had once been and Neve was late at times but never this late. She always kept her word too, if she promised to help the guys out with their classes then she would.

"Tori? Shane! Dustin! Neve! Are you out here?" He sighed as he got no answer back and began to walk around and as he turned to leave he spotted a scroll hanging from a near-by tree, or at least half of it. But that's not what caught and held his attention, it was the purple slime on the ground beneath the scroll. Kneeling down he touched the slime and it stuck to his fingers and he grimaced.

"What's this?" he mumbled to himself. It took a minute before he remembered something critical and he gasped lightly, his eyes widened in response to this. "This was at the Abyss of Evil…"

He looked up startled before quickly taking off back to the school. His only words were simply and a mirror of his worry. "The school!"

**xXx**

Back at the school a huge explosion rocked through the forest, as streaks of color collided with the entrance to the Wind Ninja Academy. For a moment everyone stood still and turned towards the explosion, thinking it was their teachers they stood loosely. It wasn't until they saw Lothor and two menacing monsters appear amidst the smoke that they fell into fighting stances, determined to protect their school.

Marah and Kapri exchanged looks and hid behind their fellow students, who had all realized they were the only ones there to protect the school until their Sensei's or Can and Sensei Wantanabe arrived.

"So nice of you all to be here to greet us," Lothor said as he approached them, he almost sounded kind as he said this.

"Uh-oh" Marah squeaked, realizing how much trouble they were about to be in.

"I thought you where –" Kapri started but was cut off by their uncle.

"Gone?" Lothor asked, almost bitterly. "Destroyed? History?"

"Well…yeah," she nodded sheepishly and he rolled his eyes at his nieces ignorance.

"Sorry to disappoint, girls," he snapped, before turning a evil eye upon them and the other students. This time he would not fail! "But I'm back in black, and needless to say, I'm in a mood."

"Yeah, like that would have changed," Kapri joked, smiling but stopped upon seeing her uncles face or mask or...whatever.

"Never could keep your mouth shut, could ya?" he growled, and Kapri bit the inside of her cheek to stop a squeak of fear.

"Who are they?" Marah asked, referring to the monsters beside him, she figured she should try and buy the former Rangers some time.

"New friends I made down in the depths of the Abyss. They don't say much, but they fight like the dickens," Lothor answered, almost proudly and the sisters looked at each other.

**The enemy arrives  
>Escape into the night<br>Everybody run now  
>Everybody run now<br>Break into another time  
>This enemy of mine<br>Divinity defines  
>Everybody run now<br>Everybody run now  
>Everybody run now<br>Everybody run **

Suddenly a large blast went off at the entrance again, this time with the four Wind and Spirit Ninjas in its wake, kneeling before the crowd.

They looked up and stood, slowly, coming forward. Though most did not realize the looks on their faces where not because of the fact Lothor was back but because they were with Lothor and evil. Though considering Neve's facial features looked much more...calm and collected then her three companions many felt something was terribly wrong.

Marah and Kapri smiled in relief, running over to them. Only to be shocked moments latter.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Marah exclaimed, grabbing Dustin's arm as her sister held on to Shane's.

"Look," she pointed frantically. "It's Lothor!"

"We know," Shane stated, as he brushed her off coldly. "Isn't it great?"

**Under the burning sun  
>I take a look around<br>Imagine if this all came down  
>I'm waiting for the day to come<br>**

"Huh?" Kapri asked, confused and shocked. Neve grinned at her and her eyes flashed pink making the former villain gasp loudly.

"Capture them all!" Lothor ordered.

"Gladly," Neve said and the others nodded, looking at her three friends she smirked. "Ready?"

"Ready," they said almost in monotone, and raised their morphers, just like they had almost a year before.

"Ninja Storm!" the three wind Ranger began.

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

And once again the Pink, Red, Blue and Yellow Wind and Spirit Ninja Rangers stood on the grounds of the Academy. It was certainly a shock but the students soon realized it was not to help them, as they drew their swords – at least Tori, Shane and Dustin did - taking off towards their students, battling even some of their favorite students of Tally, and Kyle, and grudgingly Marah and Kapri as well.

**Come with us to the right  
>Join in the fight<br>Everybody run now  
>Everybody run now<br>Break into another time  
><strong>

**Unity divides  
>Division will unite<br>Everybody run now  
>Everybody run now<br>Everybody run now  
>Everybody run <strong>

Neve grinned as a heard of students attacked her, mostly from the air element and she laughed as she spun, kicking a student in the gut and grabbing ones arm and flipping him onto his back before punching one in the face as she kicked backwards into a female water elements stomach.

She then pulled the one she was gripping down and slammed his face into her knee thrice, sighing happily as she heard the cartilage in his nose crack and she was laughed harder as she realized the force as made it fly into his brain, killing him instantly. Neve would never forgive herself, and mostly likely none of the Wind Ninja's would either as screams sounded from the boys friends.

It was then she summoned her Spirit fans and began to decimate her friends students, but thankfully there was no more casualties besides the one boy. In less than 30 minutes, the students were defeated, the added boost given to the Rangers by their morphed status. They came to stand together, Neve in the front and middle as the leader – much to Shane's annoyance but even evil he knew not to challenge Neveah and gladly stepped down when faced with the choice of doing it willingly and challenging Neve for the spot.

Even if Lothor ordered Neve as leader. Though even with the four Rangers working together it probably helped them along that Lothor's friends joined in, firing laser blasts and causing explosions to go off all around. Staggering, the ninja students regrouped, though a two or three stayed down permanently, though it was obvious by their injuries it was Neve who had dealt the fatal blows.

**Under the burning sun  
>I take a look around<br>Imagine if this all came down  
>I'm waiting for the day to come<strong>

**Under the burning sun**  
><strong>I take a look around<strong>  
><strong>Imagine if this all came down<strong>

Lothor swept his robes aside, bringing out a large container. "Time to bottle up my troubles once and for all," he said and grinned, removing the cork. Laughing evilly, he watched the students got sucked in, disappearing in a cloud of screams and smoke. The only two he seemed unable to catch in this capture were Marah and Kapri, who were slowly sneaking off as the Rangers powered down.

"Going someplace, girls?" Lothor inquired turning around, and they froze, turning sheepishly with grins on their face.

"We're family," Marah whined as Lothor and his goons approached with menacing intent.

"Only by marriage," he reminded her, and pointing the container at them, he began to uncork it but stopped upon Kapri's shout.

"Y-yeah, but…we can help!" Kapri pointed out, it was obvious to Neve she was grasping at straws. Better and more efficient to just get rid of the dumb blonde now then put up with a betrayal latter. But if Lothor wanted to play with idiots then far be it for her to deny him his fun. And her amusement when it all blew up in his face of course.

"Like you did last time?" he chuckled dryly, and Neve frowned slightly, maybe he had learned from past mistakes?

**America it's all so beautiful  
>Until it comes away<strong>

"Yeah," Marah nodded, smiling, only to have Kapri elbow her. "Ow!"

"No!" her sister said trying to fix her sisters blunder. Sometimes she wondered who the real blonde was, herself or Marah?

"No, no. Seriously, uh, we're ninjas now and we can…totally kick butt." She raised her fists in a fighting stance, and beside her, Marah struck a pose, hitting her by accident.

"Ow," she muttered as she felt her head as Neve rolled her eye, maybe she had jumped to conclusions because it seemed to her that Lothor was buying this pitiful act.

"Well, you might have a point there," Lothor mused, causing delight to appear on the girls' faces. He then turned to his Evil Rangers.

"Now, where are the others?" he as referring to the other rangers.

"Reefside, Blake has a race there tomorrow," Tori answered. The other nodded and Neve shot each a look as she answered next.

"I believe Cam is somewhere looking for us, he tends to worry my lord," she began and Lothor grinned, it had been such a long time since Neveah had been on his side and had called him that with such reverence. He didn't realize it was fake and inside she couldn't wait until she was through with him and she could dispose of Mesogog and rule the world. What could she say – she was bored.

"And Hunter?" he asked and Neve shrugged.

"I am unaware my lord, we have not been in contact in some time. He tends to move around a bit," she answered, lying through her teeth. She knew he was at the Thunder Academy and from the looks she got from her teammates they knew as well but out of respect and fear they kept their mouths shut. They saw what she had already done to three of their students who lay dead on the school grounds. Briefly they wondered how they'd explain that away – students who died on school ground was not common.

Lothor nodded, believing the words that Neve spoke. "I believe we should pay this Reefside a visit," he said, and the Rangers grinned. This was going to be fun, and Neve laughed internally. For now Hunter was safe, not that she was keeping him safe on purpose, well not really. She had no intention of killing, unless of course she found she couldn't sway him but she knew him well enough to know he'd die without her and if she still love him while evil she knew he still loved her when she was evil. It was a double edged sword, so to say.

"What about the others?" Shane inquired, and Neve looked at him communicating silently that he's better watch what he said. He mentally winced, they were not stupid, they knew Neve planed to betray their new master and though they wished to warn him they also knew he'd never believe them over her and they feared her more then they did Lothor. Not mention, teammates came first in his mind and the other two as well. "Cam will be looking for us."

"Exactly. And when he finds you, it won't be very pretty, will it?" Lothor asked, grinning and each of them shook their head in agreement and Tori chuckled.

"No, it won't," Tori said as she smirked, causing evil laughter from the whole group. A moment latter they all disappeared similar to the way they appeared and not two minutes latter a sound shot through the school.

"This is not good!" Cam said to himself as he burst in through the flaming wooden gates of the Wind Ninja Academy. He gasped upon seeing three students in different spots all motionless and he ran forward to the closest and tore off the boys mask. His face was bloody and his eyes were open and glassy, he didn't need to feel for a pulse. He knew the kid, no older the eighteen was dead. His nose seemed to have been pulverized and the bone shot into his brain. He sighed, he knew the kid, he was a good student for the Air element, Charles Brennan.

Moving away he walked to two that had most likely been hurt together, a girl and boy. The girl was of the earth Element and the boy of the Water. He took off their mask already knowing they were dead. The deep gashed over their body proved this and he sighed. Maria Gomez and Patrick Evans. He also knew this handy work, Neve. He shook his head, and thought of how to explain this away, it was obviously a murder so they would have to do it how they had centuries ago. A proper Ninja funeral on the grounds and sworn secrecy among the students while the three students remained missing in the real world.

He just hoped the students knew how to keep their mouths shut, that they realized this was not Neve's fault, that they respected the Spirit Ranger enough to forgive her but he knew even if they did they'd never forget. Unless of course, he made them. It might be the only way, he did still have the memory erasing device from when the Green Ranger had come from the past. A mass memory erase might be the only option. This was going to be a heavy burden on them all, but mostly on Neveah.

Neve knew she had killed people before, she was an evil Ranger, civilians got in the way of Ranger fights all the time. But this was most likely the first time she'd killed some one personally- for lack of better word. Standing up and turning from the destruction, he pulled out a communication amulet from his pocket and raised it to his lips.

"It's happened," he said into it. "We need to meet."

After that he began to pray silently and then began the Ninja Funeral for the three dead students, and began to think of how they would latter fix this problem.

**Under the burning sun I take a look around  
>Imagine if this all came down<br>Under the burning sun I take a look around  
>Imagine if this all came down<br>Under the burning sun I take a look around  
>Imagine if this all came <strong>

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
><strong>


	29. Thunder Storm: Part II

**A/N: Okay here we go, Chapter 29. I am going to try supper hard to get the next chapter up tonight. This one is a little shorter then last chapter but it's still pretty long. Anyways the song used in the fight in I wish I may by Breaking Benjamin. A really good band and great song from their first album. I thought it sort of suited what was happening in that scene. Anyways, R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage <strong>

**Chapter 29: Thunder Storm Part II. **

It was almost a hour latter that Cam had finished the burial for the three students and was now standing in a deserted street between Reefside and Blue Bay. Cam sighed, he knew this was going to to be bad. He didn't know if it was just Neve who was evil again – because he knew she'd never kill those students otherwise – and he didn't know how it had happened.

He had hoped that he and the others never had to use the communication devices that he had built after the final battle but it was a good thing he had designed them or this would have been all that much harder. Cam smiled slightly as he looked up as a blur appeared beside him, and he smiled when Hunter touched down in his Thunder uniform. He looked concerned and a bit tired but otherwise he looked happy to see Cam. It had been some time since they had been able to hang since Neve's birthday party in April.

"Hunter," Cam said, as he initiated that manly hug men seemed to favor compared to the 'girly' version. Hunter returned it with a nod.

"Hey man, you okay?" he asked. "You seemed torn up when you called."

"I had to preform three burials," Cam said and sighed as they began to walk along the street. "Sorry to pull you away from your students?"

"I thought it must have been important," he responded. "But back up, three burials. What's happened man?" he asked and Cam looked away not sure what to say to him.

"My father is missing as are Tori, Dustin and Shane. Neve as well, but I have feeling I know what Neve has been up to." Cam looked at Hunter.

"Hunter, the wounds on the students were made by Neve, at least two of them were. We both know the distinct pattern of the spirit fans make in a body," he told him and Hunter eyes widened.

"Nix?" he muttered and Cam nodded. "But the spirit fans? They were lost with our powers!"

"I know, I'm trying to figure that out," Cam said shaking his head and Hunter sighed. This day could only get worse from here on. He already knew it was going to take everything he and the others had to help Neve with this one. Four times evil, she must have the worst luck in the world.

"I was hoping we'd never have to use these things," Hunter muttered as he held the circular communicator disc in his hand.

"Same here," Cam agreed.

"So you think it's Lothor?" he asked, secretly hoping it was so he could kick the space ninja's ass for being the one to create this whole mess for Neve. If Lothor had never turned her evil then maybe she wouldn't be going through this now.

"It has to be," Cam answered him. "Who else leaves Purple slime in his wake?"

"You reach the others?" Hunter asked momentarily forgetting what he had said about Tori, Shane and Dustin, his mind to focused on Neveah.

"Their not responding."

"Of course contacting Neve wouldn't be a good idea right now," Hunter muttered and Cam sighed nodding.

"Yeah, let's go I have a feeling I know where they'll show up," Cam said. "And we've got to meet Blake as well."

**xXx**

"So what did you think?" Blake asked as Kira walked beside him and the others behind them. Kira grinned.

"It was awesome, I guess I owe Neve some money now," she said and Blake laughed.

"What did you bet her?"

"That I wouldn't like or understand Motocross even if I wanted to." Kira frowned sheepishly. "Obviously you shouldn't bet against Neveah," Kira said and then blanched, as did Blake who remembered a similar line from those cursed books Tori loved so much. He couldn't even think their name without shuddering now days.

"Thanks for hooking us up, man" Connor said as Blake walked over to the trailer and placed his helmet down. Conner wrapped his arm around Kira and Blake grinned.

"Oh no problem man," Blake smiled. "Hey, listen, what are you doing now? You wanna grab a bite?"

The others looked at each other but before Kira or one of the boys could answer a high pitched beeping noise cut them off, as Blake pulled out a circular disc from his bag.

"Okay, I take that back" Blake frowned, as he looked at the Dino teens. The only reason they had been given the communicators was if anything happened that included Lothor, or one of them being hurt.

"Blake, what's that?" Kira asked.

"Everything alright?" Trent asked next and Blake sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, it can't be good though." He looked at them and then grabbed his jacket from the table against the trailer.

"Look I've got to go. I'll see you guys latter, and let you know if it's anything serious," Blake promised and took off in a slow run. Kira frowned, she didn't like this at all.

"That was weird," she commented.

"Yeah, I don't have a good feeling about this guys," Tiernan said his eyes suspicious as he watched the former Navy Ranger go. Suddenly, as if by magic their five Dino Gems went off and they looked down and sighed.

"Not so weird," Ethan pointed out

"Let's go," Conner sighed, before the five of them took off.

**xXx**

"What's going on?" Connor asked, as soon as they arrived and the five of them hurried up to the main screens. On which showed, Shane, Tori and Dustin walking through the streets in Ranger Form as people ran away. They were frantically screaming and flailing.

**Shove me under you again  
>I can't wait for this to end<br>Sober, empty in the head  
>I know I can never win<br>Why should I have to wait  
>I'll just look the other way <strong>

"What?" Tiernan asked, completely shocked. He didn't even recognize the suits though since he hadn't been there for the video but neither did Trent.

"Evil Power Rangers?" Kira frowned "How is that even possible? Why would Tori, Shane and Dustin do that?"

"Better yet how did they get their powers back?" Kim asked shaking her head. This was beyond bad. She knew Neve had been with the three wind rangers yesterday and she had not heard from her daughter since yesterday morning and now this? It worried her extremely.

"Wait that's Tori, Shane and Dustin?" Tiernan asked and everyone nodded though Trent was just as surprised. Trent shook his head as if to clear it.

"But how? I thought we were the only ones left?" he asked.

"So did we," Hayley responded as they stared at the screen. "There's been an evil energy surge over the past twenty-four hours." She glanced at them all and Kim and Tommy sighed as she spoke. "We think the Abyss of Evil has been opened!"

In the silence that had fallen, Kira looked over at Tommy in shock as Connor squeezed her shoulder in support.

"Dr. O, do you think Lothor's back?" the Yellow ranger asked.

"Unfortunately," Tommy nodded. "But there's only one way to find out."

"Wait, where is Neve?" Ethan asked, getting a very bad feeling as he watched the three Wind Rangers terrorize the district. Tommy and Kim looked at each other and then back to the Dino teens.

"We don't know, she isn't answering her communicator," Kim admitted and they all looked at each other.

"Something tells me we just found her," Kira said as she pointed to the screen and they all gasped. A pink energy blast has just pulverized a section of the street and the the Wind Rangers laughed asn a pink streak appeared and landed in front of them. They watched as the Pink Ranger stood, crossing her arms over her chest and threw her head back, laughing. Everyone let loose a shiver, small or large and small.

**We left this land of shiny lights  
>I wish I may, I wish I might<br>When all these dreams have come to end  
>You wish you were, you're not my friend <strong>

"This is just great," Kira muttered shaking her head as Kim stared shaking at the screen.

"Not again," Kimberly muttered and she buried her face in Tommy's chest. Tommy glared at the screen and cursed Lothor for this. Would his daughter ever catch a break?

"That's Neve?" Trent asked, as he stared in shock at the Pink Ranger.

"In all her evil glory," Ethan said shaking his head and Conner glared. Someone was going to pay for this.

"At least we know why Blake ran off now," Kira said and Conner nodded but straightened up as they saw Neve released another pink energy blast from the dagger in her hand.

"Let's deal with these fakes," he said, though everyone knew it was just his anger talking.

"Trent, you stay here with us," Tommy stated indicating himself and Kim. "This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of."

Trent fell into two extra seats in front of the computers with a nod, and Connor, Kira, Tiernan and Ethan fell into formation.

"Be careful you four," Kim told them and they nodded before Conner looked at his teammates.

"You guys ready?" Connor asked.

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Gold Ranger, Dino Power!"

**I can see you suffocate  
>I can find no other way<br>Try to make you saturate  
>I can be your enemy<br>Why should I have to wait  
>I'll just look the other way <strong>

The four Ninja Rangers walked slowly through the streets, a party of Kelzakz and Lothor's Generals following slowly. Suddenly, four colored Rangers appeared; Red, Yellow, Blue, and Gold. Neve rolled her eyes at this and they all stopped as Conner stepped forward.

"That's far enough!" Conner demanded and they each looked at them, and Neve laughed.

"You must be lost," Shane chuckled darkly. "Cause I know we didn't invite you."

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan stated. "You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not _be_ the bad guys."

"Good, bad," Tori mused. "What's the difference? It's all about power."

"I know you don't need me to explain myself, we've already been acquainted," Neve said as she looked at them and then shook her head almost like she was sorry for them.

"Guys, come on this isn't you!" Kira cried out and they all laughed together this time.

"I thought you'd know by now Kira," Neve began. "That doesn't work on Evil."

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," Conner stated, straightening up. He didn't want to fight his friends but he didn't have any other choice and the other three knew so as well. He took out his weapon, and reluctantly, the others followed suit.

The four Ninjas stood still as the Kelzaks rushed forward, attacking the Dino Rangers. Walking slowly amongst them, the Wind and Spirit Rangers paired up quickly against the Dino Rangers.

Shane vs. Conner.

Tori vs. Kira.

Dustin vs. Ethan.

Neveah vs. Tiernan.

**We left this land of shiny lights  
>I wish I may, I wish I might<br>When all these dreams have come to end  
>You wish you were, you're not my friend<br>**

**Whoa, No!**

There a was pause in everyone's movements before the pairs of Rangers rushed forward, meeting in the middle of the Kelzak infested street.

Fighting against each other with grace and the agility only a female Ranger could pull of, Kira blocked Tori's punch and paused.

"I don't want to hurt you Tori!" she exclaimed, both because it was their job, and because Tori was her friend. They were close, all three of them – Neve, Tori and her, they were all like sisters more then just friends.

"Your mistake!" The blonde hissed evilly, taking out her sword and, slashing her across the chest. It sent Kira flying through the air until she landed in a pile of boxes, breaking them upon impact. Thankfully, no splinters broke through her suit as she landed and she jumped back up in time to avoid a boot to the chest and she kick Tori in the chest before spinning and delivering a round house which sent the blue wind ranger back some before the fight once again continued, but luck was not with Kira as a punch landed to her chest.

Meanwhile, Shane and Conner were going at it, neither landing any successful hits on the other at first until one of Lothor's Generals got impatient, firing off a laser that nearly hit them both, but they were able to jump out of the way in time. Shane glared at the general and stumbled back as he was kicked in the chest by Conner. The Red Wind Ranger turned, anger seething through him and his moves as he went at Conner again. He fought him back easily, and kicked him with all his strength into a cart of some sort. A deserted hotdog cart maybe?

"Dammit, Shane, snap out this bro!" Conner cried as she struggled to stand.

"How about I just snap you in half instead?" the wind Ranger taunted, readying his sword with a laugh. He watched the Red Dino Ranger struggle and then they began their fight once again, swords clanging together.

**We left this land of shiny lights  
>I wish I may, I wish I might<br>When all these dreams have come to end  
>You wish you were, you're not my friend<strong>

Atop a car, a little ways away, Dustin and Ethan battled it out. The Yellow Ranger was avoiding every swing Ethan had thrown at him by flipping over the blade, chuckling evilly as he did.

"Dustin man, think about what your doing!" Ethan tried to rationalize but the yellow Ranger laughed and twisted the Blue Rangers arm behind his back as he kicked him from behind and the jumped off the car and without giving him time to regain him Dustin flung him backwards through the air, and he hit Kira and they both hit the ally wall.

Meanwhile Tiernan was having a better time with Neve. Maybe because he had once been evil, and had been created evil. Or maybe because he knew better then the others how she fought given he had all Trent's memories. Or maybe Neve was just toying with him but he didn't think she was given that she was much to prideful to allow him to hit her on purpose.

"Neve please, we don't want to hurt you!" he cried, as he blocked her fan with his Dimetro dagger and moved to the side to avoid a kick before twisting the fans away and doing a tornado kick catching Neveah unprepared and sending her back into the ally wall. She glared from under her helmet and moved closer.

"Why do you fight for them, with them? They don't even like you, they put up with you because of Kim, Tommy and Trent." Neve circled the on guard Gold Ranger as she said this.

"They hate you, your just an annoyance. They all wish I had allowed Trent to finish you..off!" she ended her speech in a hash whisper close to his ear and Tiernan growled and swung around his Dimetro dagger coming down to connect with air.

She ninja streaked behind him and kicked him in the back before drawing her Phoenix dagger and releasing a blast from it which hit him in the back and sent him flying through the air and onto a car's windshield shattering some of the glass. He groaned as rolled off to avoid Neve landing in his gut and she flipped off the car to come to stand feet in front of him.

"I won't believe that," he finally said.

"Believe what you want, but we both know the truth." She shrugged. "Join me, I could always use a fourth Ranger to follow me."

"Not gonna happen," Tiernan growled and raised the now glowing gold dagger.

"Dimetro double laser! Fire!" he called as he slashed a gold slash in the air and fired them at the Pink Ranger who simply stood calmly and raised the Phoenix dagger to her mouth a a crisp feminine version of the dragon daggers song echoed out, and her shield glowed before the attack was absorbed into it.

"What?" Tiernan asked, startled as the other Wind Rangers had fought the three Dino Rangers close to where Tiernan was and then ninja streaked to where Neve stood as the attack was fired back from her shield stronger and hit the four Dino Rangers and sent them flying into the air and they all hit the ground hard.

**You said you'd love  
>To see the end<br>The long hard road  
>That I have been<br>When all these dreams have come to end  
>You wish you were, you're not my friend<br>Blind eyes shine bright. **

**xXx**

On a bridge over-looking the fight between the Dino Thunder Rangers and the Ninja Storm Rangers, stood Hunter and Cam.

"Man, this doesn't look good," Hunter said as he winced as the blast hit the Dino Rangers. He knew how badly a attack shot back from Neve's Phoenix Shield hurt. They were interrupted before Cam could say anything, as a Navy blur landed beside them and Blake appeared.

"Blake," Hunter said, clapping hands with his brother. "Am I glad to see you."

Blake nodded and high-fived his brother back before doing the same to Cam and they all pulled back, a melancholy atmosphere seeping into the area around them. "I got here as fast I could, what's up?"

"We got trouble," Cam said pointing over the railing. "_Big_ trouble."

Stepping up to the railing, they watched silently as the Ranger teams fought it out below.

"Damn, Neve's with them too," Blake muttered and Hunter and Cam nodded.

"This just means we're in for one hell of a fight," Cam said not even bothering with manners or indiscretion.

"They're too strong," Conner told them as he staggered to his feet with the others.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right," Tiernan said as he clutched his chest.

"We need to regroup," Kira stated, and they all nodded before they all turned tail and retreated making the four evil Rangers laugh. Laughing as they watched the four Dino Rangers run away with their tails between their legs, the Ninjas exchanged amused looks.

"That's right!" Shane called after them. "You'd better run!"

"They'll be back," Neve muttered smirking before she turned discretely and looked up at the bridge, letting her visor slip she stared at Hunter with large dark brown eyes which flashed pink before she laughed again softly and turned before one of the other three Rangers could notice. Things were about to get very interesting in Reefside.

Hunter bit hip cheek as he felt Neve's eyes on him and he narrowed his eyes and clinched his fist. He would save her again, even if he had to go to hell and back to do it.

**xXx**

Not long after the fight between Good Rangers and Evil Rangers, in a cave somewhere, Lothor sat on a stone throne. Fires burned in torches all over the room as four Wind and Spirit Rangers stood now demorphed in front of him. He smirked at them almost like a proud and happy smirk, which was kind of odd.

"Well," Lothor began. "That was quite a sight..."

"It was brilliant" Shane grinned and Tori smirked and nodded.

"You truly are a strategic genius" she complimented and Neve grinned though inside she was rolling her eyes. Lothor, a strategic genius? He was brilliant she wouldn't lie and he was not to be underestimated but a genius he was not.

"I can't wait to face the Dino Rangers again!" Dustin said his voice elevated in excitement, as he approached them all with a smile.

"You will, they could never sit back and allow us to destroy their town? Personally, I'm looking forward to it," Neve grinned and chuckled while Lothor grinned and nodded.

"That's my sadistic flower," he said almost with a emotion other then pride and indifference and it made Neve repress a shudder. She hated him so much, ever since he had brought her forward the second time but was able to break her mental barriers and erase her memories or more accurately suppress them so she though he was her father. She almost felt sick thinking of it and couldn't wait to be rid of him. He had been defeated by her and the Wind Rangers before and she had only a little doubt she'd walk away from a one on one with him. He may have been feared a year ago but he was a has been now.

"What about you girls?" Lothor asked turning to Kapri and Marah and the two started talking at once and he growled a moment latter.

"Enough!" Lothor ordered and they instantly stopped. "Now I need to take a power nap! Leave me!"

The two sisters grinned and nodded, before quickly leaving the cavern and the Rangers all rolled stood still but of course Neve rolled her eyes. After Lothor was taken care of, maybe she could have fun finding out if those two had any brains?

"You're gonna need more than a nap to beat the Power Rangers," a familiar voice chuckled from the entrance as a woman in all black leather entered and Neve glared and hissed. "Lucky for you, my master is willing to help out."

"Elsa," she spat and Elsa looked at the Spirit Ninja known as Neveah Oliver as she stood in some sort of white-silver and pink leather outfit with her arms crossed, standing beside Lothor's throne.

"Green Ranger?" she asked sort of surprised and she chuckled.

"Even you know I was the Pink Ranger before the Dino Gem Elsa," Neve said almost friendly and Elsa shrugged.

"So your evil again?" She shrugged. "I'm sure it won't last long," she taunted and Neve hissed and took a step forward only to have Lothor placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Down Kitty," he said laughing and Neve forced herself not to shudder and rip Lothor's arm off as he lowered it and she clinched her fist at both the nickname and Elsa.

"How did you get in here?" Shane seethed, leaning closer to the woman from behind. He didn't practically like this woman aggravating Neveah or posing a threat to Lothor either.

"This is a private lair!" Dustin added angrily.

The woman turned to the Evil Earth Ninja and Ranger. "Back off, buddy!" she hissed, and pushing the two Rangers out of her personal bubble, she smirked and turned to Lothor.

"Mesogog doesn't mess around with amateurs."

Tori growled as Neve glared at the right hand to Mesogog. "You don't know _who_ your messing with!"

Lothor held up his hand in a motion for the Blue Ranger to stop. "Wait, Tori!" he ordered and stood, walking towards the woman in black leather.

"Mesogog has sent us his messenger. This least we can do, is listen to the message."

**xXx**

Walking down the streets that the evil Rangers had occupied a hour or two earlier, Blake, and Hunter stared at the former Green Samurai Ranger in shock. He couldn't possibly be serious?

"Are you _nuts_?" Blake exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart," Hunter stated, he knew Neve was going to kill him for this if she found out and it made him all the more reluctant to do it.

"Have a look at what they've done," Cam exclaimed in a almost plead, and gesturing before them at the destroyed street. "We have to get to the Abyss, it's our only chance."

"You were there, right?" Hunter asked him with a sigh. "You know what's inside that thing!"

Cam stopped walking, and turned to his two friends and fellow Rangers.

"Yes," he replied and nodded. "Our powers, and we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane, Dustin and most of all...Neveah."

Hunter sighed, he knew Cam was right. Neveah had already done so much damage, if she did anything more or was evil for much longer he didn't know if he would be able to drag her back out her of own darkness, of her depression. He may have been the one to brood the most before but after this he didn't know if he's hold that tittle anymore. Because he knew Neve had a tendency to brood as well.

"Neve will kill us all, especially Hunter if we go anywhere near the Abyss! We're not going _anywhere_," Blake stressed. "Right?"

Blake gulped at the looks he was getting from his brother and Cam and he shook his head.

"No way!" he insisted, using hand motions to make it even more apparent he did not like this idea at all.

"No. There's no possible way I'm going near that thing again! Tori will kill me if I die!"

"She'll kill you either way if we don't do this," Hunter said and then looked at Cam and grinning, Cam and Hunter gave each reached forward and grabbed Blake's arms. There was a flash containing Crimson, Navy and Green as they Ninja Streaked away.


	30. Thunder Storm: Part III

**A/N: Here it is, the final Part to Thunder Storm. I will say this now, this chapter really is not suited to someone under the age of thirteen. Not because of anything nude or lemony but because it is a very dark chapter. Very dark, blood, violence, threats, sickness, some deception and dark fluff for lack of better word. Of course when I was Thirteen or younger - and yes I've been on here that long - this would not stop me from reading and I'm not saying it should stop you either. I just thought I should warn everyone ahead of time. This chapter is very dark stuff, at least to me that's how it turned out. Hopefully you all like it. I would have had it up last night around midnight but Fanfiction was having problems and I couldn't access my doc manager. Anyways, Enjoy and R&R!**

**P.S. The song is The Outsider by A Perfect Circle. It was in one of the Resident Evil movies though I think that version was a remix of the original. Also after this Evil Neve is gonna be put to rest for some time. Around a year or two, at the moment I can't remember the proper time line until we see Nix again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 30: Thunder Storm Part III.**

"It says here that the Ninja Rangers defeated like a hundred space mutants at one time," Ethan said wide-eyed, as he was reading off his laptop screen. The others looked at each other and sighed. No wonder Neve was such a good fighter.

"After fighting them, I believe it," Kira sighed as she shook her head and rubbed her arm which had been twisted almost to the point of being dislocated by Tori.

"Oh, come on," Conner said rolling his eyes. "They weren't that tough. I'd fight 'em, right here, right now."

Tiernan and Kira looked at each other and with a burst of wind, the four Ninjas walked steadily and menacingly through the door, stopping and staring down the Dino Rangers. Shane stepped forward, shooting a blast of air at the four seated Rangers and various people who were in the cafe enjoying the rest of the day. It sent tables and people flying and caused the customers to scream and run off.

Ethan, Conner, Kira and Tiernan found themselves on the ground, groaning before they too stood up and walked to stand facing the Ninja's.

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?" Kira said and glared at her boyfriend as they all stood up.

"Can I get you anything?" Conner hissed, standing a little in front of the Dino Ranger group. "A donut, maybe? Or a muffin?"

The Rangers were all facing each other now. Tiernan stood facing Neveah who stood in between Shane and Dustin. Kira faced Dustin, and Conner faced Shane while Ethan was at the end beside Conner facing Tori.

"I try to stay away from sugar," Shane said, his voice low and harsh. "Makes me hyper."

"You should listen to him, it's worst them my sugar rushes," Neve told them almost as if she was still the same old Neve instead of evil.

"Stop fooling around!" Tori snapped. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Dude," Conner smiled suddenly, as he saw Tori's narrowed almost robotic gaze. Maybe the fact Blake wasn't here or the fact that evil opened your eyes to things made him mention it. "Tori's kinda cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah, in a Ninja-terminator sort of way," Ethan said shrugging, almost not believing Conner had said that.

"Would you two _focus_, here?" Kira said hitting Conner in the side with her elbow as she glared at them.

"Right," Conner grumbled as he rubbed his side and Ethan snickered, thinking he'd gotten off until Kira glared at him, one that promised pain if he didn't stop.

"You four never change, sort of makes me sick," Neve said sneering at the four Rangers. Tiernan glared at his once friend and clinched his fist. He only had memories that were not his of an evil Neveah and at that time she was on his side – Trent's side - so this was completely out of his league in understanding. He had only been human a few months after all.

"We're not gonna fight you here," Conner said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well then, we're just gonna have to destroy you," the Red Wind Ranger grinned, and Neve crossed her arms, and let Shane have his fun.

"We'll meet wherever you want," the Red Dino Ranger said, trying to defuse the potential bomb. "But you come alone."

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane scoffed and Neve raised an eyebrow. She was interested in hearing his answer as well. It was bound to be amusing.

"No let them speak, it could be..amusing," Neve said lowly, as she stopped Tori was moving forward, though the eight of them all heard it. She was not expecting it to be Kira who opened her mouth.

"It's called honor," Kira said as she glared ahead at Dustin. "I thought you Ninjas knew all about that."

Dustin just stared at her silently, and each Ranger glared at their colored counterparts while Neve smirked at Tiernan who stared at her, not bothering to grace her with much of a expression.

"Fine," Shane growled. "Under the Harbor Bridge in one hour. The eight of us. No one else."

"Do you understand that Conner?" Neve asked, pronouncing each word as if talking to a child. "That means no Mom, Dad, or Trent. Only you four."

"And if we don't?" Ethan asked, feeling bold. The Ninja Storm Rangers laughed.

"Then we destroy your city, starting with the home of each of you Rangers. What are the chances mommy and daddies and sisters and brothers won't be home?" Neve threatened and each glared and stiffened, clinching their fist.

"Fine," Conner agreed, obviously angry. "We'll be there."

Without another word, the Ninjas fled the scene, leaving the Dino Rangers in the empty café.

"Ninja streak?" Ethan smiled gleefully as he looked to his friends. "Aw, how cool is that?"

"Ethan, you've seen Neve do it before," Kira said and Ethan frowned and shrugged.

"It's still cool," he grumbled and they all sighed.

**xXx**

"You think they'll show up as agreed?" Shane asked as they all walked among the civilians in town. Neve nodded as Dustin walked quickly over to a hotdog stand and glared at the sells person.

"Five hotdogs, with everything," he growled. "NOW!"

The other three watched as the hotdog sells man flinched back and nodded as if sensing Dustin was not someone to cross and they laughed. Even evil he was a pig when it came to food, though they knew not all five were for him. Three of them was for each of them. Who said evil couldn't be kind. Neve could kill in kindness, very often in fact, for instance it was very kind of her to simply send that boys nose bone into his brain killing him instantly instead of drawling it out. She could be very creative after all.

"They'll come, if they don't want the deaths of their families on their consciences," she replied and they all smirked as Dustin took the hotdogs, Tori walking over to help him, and each was given one while Dustin held two with a sort of grin on his face. They walked over to two benches and sat down watching silently as people passed.

"Your a sadist you know that right?" Tori asked. Neve chewed her food and looked at her teammate.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be doing my job very well now I would I Tor?" she asked almost as if asking a child and Tori looked down thoroughly scolded.

"Don't sweat it Tor, she's just in a bad mood," Dustin said as he scarfed his second hotdog down. They all looked at him and tried to hide their slight smiles at the almost childish behave.

"Whatever," Neve said finishing her food and throwing the basket that it came in to the ground before extending her hand and shooting a small lightening bolt at the Yellow Ranger making him drop the last half of his hotdog. The other Rangers laughed as he looked down at it like it was his dead puppy.

"Hey!" he whined and they all stood.

"Come on, we have a meeting to get to too," Neveah said and they all Ninja Streaked across town to the harbor bridge.

**xXx**

By the Abyss of Evil, Hunter, Blake and Cam were harnessed up and ready to descend into the Abyss.

"Uh, I just wanna say one last time," Blake began nervously as he looked over his shoulder and into the Abyss. "I think this is a bad idea."

"Okay, thought noted." Cam took a deep breath and then looked at each of his friends. This was for a good cause, this was to save the world and save their friends and fellow teammates.

"Let's go. And stick together, we split up and we're through," he told them and they nodded before the three former Rangers began their slow descent into the Abyss. Slowly they lowered themselves down into the Abyss of Evil and came to a rock ledge sometime later, and the boys unhooked their ropes and took off their helmets.

"Man," Blake wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It stinks down here."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. He really wanted to find their powers and get the hell out, if, and he used the word if loosely, and when Neve found out he'd been here he was done for. But then maybe she'd be so upset she wouldn't remember to punish him – as bad as that sounded in both respects.

"Let's find our powers and get out of here," Cam said and they began looking around. Hunter stepped forward, pointing to a ledge nearby where a green orb was floating, glowing.

"Over there."

"The Samurai Amulet," Cam said and smiled.

"I can't believe there's no one guarding it," Hunter frowned suspiciously but as if those were the magic words a group of Kelzaks and monsters led by Zurgane appeared, and the former Rangers stood together in battle stance.

"You just _had_ to say it, right?" Blake said and glared at his brother, who shrugged slightly looking only a bit sheepish.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers," Zurgane laughed and then pointed their sward at them.

"Attack!" the robot alien yelled.

The Kelzaks ran forward fighting against the three former Navy, Crimson and Green Rangers. Taking advantage rather easily throughout the fight against the Kelzaks and to stay away from the edge and center of the Abyss. Hunter knew if he fell in Neve would never forgive him. But hadn't he been the one to say he'd go to hell and back to save her? Well this was as close to hell as a living person could get.

Cam was nearly able to reach over the rock ledge to the Samurai Amulet but one of the monsters hit the ground with his sword and electricity sparked everywhere, causing the earth to shake and Cam to be forced to retreat less he fell into the Abyss. As Cam missed the first chance to get the amulet completely, Hunter fell over onto the stone hard and Blake went flying over the edge, towards the center of the Abyss.

"Blake!" Hunter shouted and without giving it much thought, jumping over the side himself and grabbed the Navy Ranger's arm. He was just barely able to catch the edge of the stone ledge with his other hand, hitting the cliff-face but holding on strong to his slightly younger brothers hand.

"Gotcha!"

Forgetting about the search for their morphers at the fact his two friends were about to face their end if he did not help, Cam dove onto his stomach, reaching over the edge to grab Hunter's arm as he slipped down. With the aid of Cam Hunter was able to hold on longer, keeping him from falling, though Morphers were the last thing on any of their brains. They all thought of how their girlfriends were going to kill them if they did not make it back.

"Hang on!"

"I'm trying!" Blake responded as he tried to refrain from looking down. "But I'm losing my grip!"

Zurgane stepped up to the edge, sword in hand. "Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the Abyss!"

He raised his weapon, and began to leap across the rocks towards the former Rangers. Cam strengthened his grip on Hunter's arms, hoping to pull them up before Zurgane reached them. Unfortunately, they continued to slide.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake groaned.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Hunter asked as he looked down at his brother in disbelief.

"I can't hold on!" Cam gasped suddenly, and his hand slipped further.

Suddenly, dark pink lightning and Dark Crimson lightning shot through the Abyss, and crashing into Zurgane sending him back into the depths of the Abyss along with the other monsters. It was only a minute latter an elder hand grabbed Cam's shoulder and a feminine hand then grabbed Hunter's shoulder and another male hand grabbed the other side of Cam to help him pull the Thunder Brothers up.

Cam looked sideways to find his girlfriend, smirking proudly and on the other side was Eric and he noticed his father was there as well.

"Do I have to tell you just how much trouble your in Cam?" Leeann asked and Cam grinned.

"Dude, Neveah is gonna kill you," Eric told his Sensei and Hunter groaned shaking his head. Would they just pulled them up now, he didn't particularly like hanging over the edge of the Abyss.

**xXx**

Tiernan, Ethan, Connor and Kira walked together under the Harbor bridge as they awaited and watched for the arrival of the Wind and Spirit Rangers.

"Okay, if they use special powers, we use special powers. If the morph, we morph. Sound good?" he asked

"Does to me," Kira said nodding.

"Sounds like a plan," Tiernan said looking around a bit paranoid. Ethan also nodded and they turned looking around but they were all suddenly thrown back by a large gust of wind, causing them to fall to the ground as the Ninja Rangers approached. They looked up to see the Ninja's with their arms outstretched, though Neve walked behind them slowly, her arms crossed.

"Man, do they have to keep doing that?" Kira asked as they got back up along with the others.

"Fools," Shane chuckled "You actually showed up."

"Yeah well, when you threaten our families we tend to listen," Kira said glaring and Neve laughed as Shane and Tori moved aside so Neve could walk forward.

"Is the little Yellow Rangers upset that I threatened her mother and sister?" Neve asked, chuckling and Kira moved forward but Tori intercepted.

"Your fight is with me!" Tori snarled and Kira clinched her fist while Conner placed a comforting hand on her arm.

**Help me if you can  
>It's just that this, this is not the way I'm wired<br>So could you please...**

"Let do this," Tiernan said, glaring and Neve looked at her team and nodded as they all eight struck fighting posses. Once again they paired off, the same as before and the fight began. Punches were thrown, flips were flipped and kicks were delivered and sometimes they landed but each Ranger was very well trained and most the time at first it was a even match.

Connor was the first to go back on his word, being forced to use his powers before the Ninja's to dodge a series of fierce punches by using his super speed to get around Shane. Smirking, he ducked under a roundhouse kick slowly, mocking Shane as he did and his ego ended up receiving a knee in the face because of it. Cursing, he fell back before jumping to his feet and swept his leg out, trying to catch Shane's legs with his own to trip the Red Wind Ranger. But the Ninja jumped, twisting backwards through the air and up onto the lower workings of the bridge. He looked like nothing more than a red flash of light as he did and Glaring, Connor followed, appearing on the workings in front of Shane in another great Red flash of color using his super speed.

**Help me understand why  
>You've given in to all these<br>Reckless dark desires.**

**You're lying to yourself again  
>Suicidal imbecile<strong>

**Think about it, you're pounding on the fault line  
>What'll it take to get it through to you precious?<strong>

Beneath them under the bridge workings Ethan and Dustin fought. Blocking Dustin's attacks with his arms, Ethan tried to force the Earth Ninja Sensei back with brute strength. The Earth Sensei skidded back across the dirt path, rubbing his wrists in irritation as he grinned snidely at the Blue Ranger.

Ethan smirked and brought up his arms and his armored dino skinned plates appeared on his forearms and he once again smirked at Dustin as the older boy nodded and lunged forward. They each exchanged a series of hand-to-hand techniques before Dustin flipped backwards away from the Blue Dino Ranger as Ethan tried to sweep out Dustin's feet. Ethan turned just as Dustin's head was about to hit the ground, and he vanished in a cloud of sand and dust, and into the ground.

Ethan frowned, getting to his feet and looking around him. "Huh?"

The Blue Dino Ranger managed to turn just in time to witness a large dust cloud rushing towards him, seconds before it materialized and Dustin burst from the ground, shocking the Blue Ranger who had no idea the Earth Ninja was capable of that. Dustin wasted no time as he brought his fist down at the younger ranger – though not by much - and Ethan blocked before he flipped backwards, to get out of the way of the Earth Ranger.

_**I'm over this. Why do you wanna throw it away like this?  
>Such a mess. Why would I want to watch you.<strong>_

**Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time**  
><strong>What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die<strong>

_**Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect, numb belligerence  
>Narcissistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence<strong>  
><em>

Over by the roadway, Tori and Kira fought, matching one anothers attack after attack when Tori flipped across the railing, swiftly enough to seem like she was dancing or floating along its length, and she jumped, twirling through the air until she landed behind Kira, and grabbed the Yellow Ptera Rangers arms. She twisted them behind her back, and Kira cried out, feeling almost like one wrong move would either break or dislocate one of both arms.

The Blue Wind Ranger jumped over the dirty blondes head, and turned but kept her arms entwined with Kira's to cause further pain. Kira gasped and kicked out but Tori smirked and kicked the leg at the knee almost making the girl fall to the ground. Even though Kira's arms were not supposed to bend that way, Kira worked around the fierce pain.

Though she knew she'd be sore or possibly end up dislocating them if this ended badly, and without much more thought she jumped over her opponent and kicked back, hitting Tori in the back and pushing her away. Breaking the hold on her arms and she turned rubbing both and though they were both very sore she was happy to find they were unhurt otherwise.

Angry and frustrated Tori glared and twirled her hands around in a circle, and used her powers to create water out of the damp air and as a jet of water blasted towards the Yellow Dino Ranger, Kira did what was almost second instinct to her and took a deep breath, unleashing a Sonic Scream.

Both blue and yellow colored blasts collided, and the sonic boom it created as it imploded caused both girls to slide backwards onto the pavement almost loosing balance before they rushed at one another again.

_**Lying through your teeth again  
>Suicidal imbecile<strong>_

_**Think about it, you're pounding on the fault line  
>What'll it take to get it through to you precious<br>Go with this, why do you wanna throw it away like this  
>Such a mess. Why would I wanna watch you...<strong>_

**Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time**  
><strong>What's your hurry now, everyone will have his day to die<strong>

In the center of this all Tiernan and Neve circled each other and Neve smirked at the Gold Ranger.

"I'll be kind," she began. "Join us and you can be sure to walk away from this alive."

"Otherwise?' Tiernan asked and she shrugged.

"Otherwise? You'll be a rotting corpse like the rest of them," she said as if talking about the weather and Tiernan glared, this was not the girl he coveted feelings for. This was some monster wearing her face.

"I think I'll take option C." Neve tilted her head before they charged each other and the fight began. Tiernan surprises Neve a few minutes into the fight by preforming a crescent kick which catches her unprepared and as she stumbles back he grabs her arm and twists it behind her back.

"Let us help you," he hisses into her ear and Neve chuckled before throwing her head back into his and then spin kicks him before she runs toward his stumbling form and jumps and kicks at him from the air before flipping backwards, her foot hitting him in the chin as she does. She hit's the ground and moves out of the way of a sonic bomb sent her way as he uses his gem powers. She glares as she barely avoids it and looks at the torn ground.

"Really Tiernan, didn't we have a agreement?" she asks and then spins and releases a lightening bolt from her hand which hits the boy in the arm as he leaps aside.

"What can I say, fight fire with fire," he said as they ran at each other again. As Neve elbowed the boy in the face and swept his feet out from under him she grinned.

"You still have that fire from being evil after all," she said and he rolled out of the way before her foot could connect with his chest and roundhouse kicked at her only to have her duck and jump a sweep kick he had followed up his first kick with.

**They were right about you  
>They were right about you<strong>

"Enough chit chat, lets fight!" he growled and they connected in battle once more. It lasted for a few more minutes, neither really landed significant blows before he backhanded her across the face and punched her in the solar plexus and then spun and kicked her in the stomach sending her onto the ground hard. Neve gasped as her back hit the ground and she felt her air knocked out of her.

Tiernan watched with slight shock as she struggled to get up and as she did he saw the blood falling from her lip and could see that the right side of her face was going to be black and blue in a moment. His heart clinched and he instantly felt bad as she stood and glared at him, her eyes glowing pink as she whipped some blood from her face and looked at it.

"No one has ever really drawn blood from me before," she said looking at it shocked and then at him and she dropped her hands to her side as she circled her arms much like Tori had and they began to glow a light pink.

"I'm sick of you," she hissed and then released the kinetic energy of her Spirit power at him, sending him back and onto the hard earth near the other defeated Dino Rangers.

**Lying to my face again  
>Suicidal imbecile<strong>

**Think about, you're pounding on the fault line  
>What'll it take to get it through to you precious<br>I'm over this. Why do you wanna throw it away like this  
>Such a mess, over this, over this!<strong>

**Disconnect and self destruct, one bullet at a time**  
><strong>What's your hurry, everyone will have his day to die<strong>  
><strong>If you choose to pull the trigger, should your drama prove sincere.<strong>  
><strong>Do it somewhere far away from here.<strong>

"This is boring," Tori drawled out as she came to stand beside the battered Neve who was still bleeding slowly and Tori looked a bit concerned for the shorter girl – though not by much. Neve was 5'5 while Tori was only 5'6 ½.

"Looks like he ruffed you up good," Dustin said chuckling and Neve back handed him and he groaned and rubbed his red cheek. It might actually bruise she had hit him so hard, and from the smirk on Shane's face he knew he did have a petite almost hand print bruise on his cheek.

"Shut up," she snarled as she wiped some blood off her chin and spat some onto the ground glaring at the Dino Rangers.

"Shall we?" Shane asked and Neve nodded. She was done playing with them, Tiernan had just signed their death warrants.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin said and grinned, excited as he raised his morpher alongside his three friends. They were about to morph when a familiar voice rang out beneath the bridge and Neve frowned.

"No, wait!" Jumping over the railing to their left was Hunter, Blake and Cam and Neve raised an eyebrow as Hunter walked over to her and with dark eyes placed a hand along her cheek and she turned slightly away from his touch, the skin very tender, her lip was busted as well. He snarled slightly but she knew it wasn't at her for some odd reason and he leaned forward and kissed her slightly despite the blood on the right side of her lips and face.

The Dino Rangers were so focused on Cam and Blake they did not notice this, except for Tiernan who narrowed his eyes.

"Good you're here," Ethan said and breathed out in relief. "We could use all the help we can get."

"What are you doing?" Neve whispered as she stared into blue eyes that seemed to darken slightly like a storm.

"I can't worry about or kiss my girlfriend?" he asked and smirked and Neve looked at him suspiciously but let him slid behind her and wrap his arms around her and tilted her head slightly as she felt him lower his head to her neck and kiss the exposed skin, lighting her on fire, metaphorically speaking of course.

Inside Hunter was fuming at the large black, red and blue bruises along the right side of Neveah face and the blood draining from her busted lip, but he also knew it had probably been accidental and a matter of survival. He just hoped this plan worked, they all knew Neve would be the hardest to convince, hence his act. Not that he didn't enjoy some of it, but he didn't like deceiving Neveah, good or evil.

"We're not here to help you guys out," Blake said as he came to stand in front of Tori, as Cam stood in front of Shane, and Dustin. "We stick with our own kind."

"No, this can't be happening," Kira cried out shocked at their friends betrayal and Neve looked at the three still not completely convinced.

Hunter laughed, it was a laugh even Neve could be proud of, filled with bitter evil as he smirked sadistically, something Neveah had no idea he had in him.

"Sorry precious, afraid it is," he snarled as he tightened his grip on Neve and as she looked up at him as he stood with his arms wrapped around her from behind he leaned down and kissed her harshly, despite her busted lip. Hunter winced internally at the taste of blood and the harshness of the kiss returned to him. Neve was always passionate but this was definitely Nix's kiss, not his girlfriend, never Neve.

The Dino Rangers watched in disgust as they pulled apart and looked at the four Ranger with shared evil, and Blake and Cam worried for a moment that Hunter really was with Neve, never realizing he was such a damn good actor. So good he had convinced Blake and Cam he was evil before the passionate, harsh, and bloody kiss. But of course the two Rangers knew better then to fall for the act when they had it planed from the beginning.

"This is going to be great!" Dustin said, clapping his hands together in excitement. The whole team back together again.

"I'm impressed, I never thought..." Neve couldn't find the words to finished but instead a almost happy grin spread across her face and if it wasn't for the dark sadistic look her eyes held and the evil taint in her grin they would have thought it was Neve back to normal again. Hunter felt his heart clinch as he kept up his act, he had done it, he had really gotten Nix to believe he was evil and it made him feel terrible.

He almost, almost thought of telling her everything and joining her, almost. But the thought of his friends death, of all the death that could ensure because of that made him stop. The thought of how Neve would never forgive herself, never forgive him if he did that made him stop from doing just that and he knew he had made the right choice as he saw Kira looking at them all with tearful eyes. He didn't want anyone to end up dead because he had a change of heart because of the trust the evil version of the woman he loved had for him.

"Wow, man you rendered Neve speechless," Dustin joked and clapped Hunter on the shoulder. "Way to go."

Neve turned her stone cold eyes on him and he shivered backing away slightly and Hunter also glared slightly with cold eyes and noticed the petite almost hand shaped bruise on his face and grinned in amusement. Neve had obviously lost her temper with the Yellow Ranger.

"What are we waiting for?" Shane asked. "Let's beat these posers."

"Wait!" Cam said quickly, holding up his hands to halt the morphing sequence further as the three Wind Ninja began to raise their morphers once more.

"First, you four have to take these..." and he looked at Wind and Spirit Rangers, and held out his hand which held the Power Disks in them. Hunter let go of his girlfriend as she looked at him with narrowed eyes but kept his left arm loosely around her as they walked forward slightly. "A little energy boost, straight from the Abyss of Evil."

"The Abyss?" she asked suspicious but she knew she was forgetting something but she couldn't figure out what. Hunter grinned evilly down at her.

"Of course lover, pure evil," he whispered to her. "Enough to defeat Mesogog and Lothor with more then enough to spare for those Rangers."

Even though he had whispered the first part and partially the second part everyone heard him and Cam and Blake had to take note that they never wanted to have to face an evil Hunter again if he was this good of an actor. Neve's skin and body tingled at her boyfriends deep voice so close to her ear and nodded slightly sighing as she felt his lips brush her bruised cheek lightly.

"But we already have our powers!" Tori snapped, still not convinced or love struck like Neve. Blake looked at her and grinned evilly.

"Come on Tor, I know you want the power," he said and she looked at him and smiled almost sheepishly. Maybe it was a Bradley thing to be able to act evil so easily or maybe it was just that they had been evil twice before themselves.

"Beside, you don't have these powers, believe me, it's intoxicating," Hunter told her with a smug smirk flashing his own morpher. Through all this the Dino Rangers watched and with anxiety waited, they could do nothing. They were severely out matched and out numbered now.

Shane sighed and nodded. "You better be right about this," he warned but a quick glare from Neve stopped his threats in their tracks. Taking his Power Disk from Cam, Tori and Dustin followed suit and with an encouraging look from Hunter and a promise of painful revenge against the Rangers she took hers as well.

The four of them flicked off the other disks and replaced them with the new ones, before working as one, and hitting the buttons on their morphers. Hunter let his girlfriend go just as there was an electrical charge and the Ninja Storm Rangers gasped in pain as the surge sent them flying backwards and onto the ground, hard. Hunter, Blake and Cam rushed to their side as the Dino Rangers watched, confused.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin frowned, taking Hunter's extended arm and pulling himself up as he had landed beside Neveah who was still laying on the ground semiconscious. "My bell is seriously run."

"How did we get here?" Tori asked looking around and. "The last thing I remember..."

"Lothor," Blake stated, taking her hand and helping her up too and she looked at her boyfriend in shock. "He's back."

"Yeah, we know," he said and then looked as he noticed the bruise on Dustin's face but said nothing. "Sensei told us"

"That wasn't Sensei," Hunter remarked as he helped Neve up who was staring blankly at the space in front of her. He was beginning to worry about her as he held onto her.

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin pointed out looking at everyone as memories started coming back slowly. Blake shook his head in the negative.

"No, It's Lothor."

"Okay, unless it was Lothor dressed _as_ Sensei," Dustin concluded, pleased with himself, but earning strange looks from his friends as Neve slowly began to come to but only to sink to the ground and begin to puke up her guts. Everyone looked on and gasped, and The three Wind Rangers memories began to come back faster and finally they all gasped and Tori felt tears in her eyes as she remembered everything they had done. She also remembered noticing the three dead students before leaving the school.

"Oh god," she muttered and Blake encircled her into his arms to comfort her. Shane and Dustin lowered their heads as Hunter knelled beside the now sobbing and dry up-heaving Neveah. She was pale, bloody, battered and bruised and now she was mourning. Not for herself but for the three innocent lives she had taken. For the last shred of innocence she had lost. She could fake it, and maybe one day she'd be able to get some of it back but right now, she felt dead inside. She felt dirty and wrong, she was truly a murderer now – not that she hadn't been before but not like this.

"Neve?" Kira asked, concerned and the sobbing tearful girl looked up, Hunter had been whispering words of comfort into her ears before as he held her long curly hair out of her face and the puke on the ground. She looked pale and terrible. Like a dead but living zombie.

"I killed them," she muttered as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve ripping the thin scab off the the busted lip and causing it to gush blood again. Hunter sighed and pulled her into his chest as she sobbed and cried harder. Everyone looked at their friend, teammate and sister and some didn't know what to think.

They'd all known she'd killed people before, she was an evil Ranger, former or not, and civilians died all the time from being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it sounded like this time, it had been personal. Conner sighed, as dd the other Dino teens, they had already decided they couldn't and would not blame the fifteen year old.

She was their friend, their sister, their teammate. She was obviously in pain and broken and they swore to make Lothor pay and to fix her, to help her.

"We are so sorry!" Tori cried, as she looked at the Dino teens unable to get the images of fighting them, mostly Kira out of her mind. Kira smiled at the other blonde and hugged her.

"It's okay, we forgive you," she said and then turned to Neve who had calmed down just a bit in Hunter's arms. "We forgive all of you."

Neve looked up at the Yellow Ptera Ranger and asked, tears still in her now red and puffy eyes.

"How can you? After what I've done. I threatened to kill your families." She stopped and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I killed those students. I'll never be able to show my face at the Wind Academy again, I'm not even worthy of being considered a Spirit Ninja," she said lowly and tears fell slowly.

"Don't say that!" A harsh voice said and they all looked up to see a redhead coming closer, in a outfit similar to Hunters only more feminine with really dark pink color instead of Crimson. Eric was beside her with a near identical outfit to Hunter only it was more like the one Hunter had worn before he became a Sensei at the Thunder Academy, but with a slightly darker crimson color.

"You are one of the best people I know, and the best Ninja as well," Leeann said as she reached down, avoiding the puddle of throw up and pulled the brunette up though she swayed.

"You are not responsible for Nix's actions. You are two different people, that just happen to live in the same body. Those Students died with honor, protecting their school like true Ninja. It could have been anyone," Leeann said and Neve just looked at her but she had stopped crying.

"Yeah, your the sweetest person I know Sensei Oliver. I know you'd have never done it had it not been for Lothor. Everything will work out," Eric said. Conner looked at his brother and smiled.

"Dude, I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth," Conner said and Eric grinned and clapped a hand on his twins shoulder.

"Anyways this is all interesting," Connor spoke up. "But, does someone wanna tell us what's going on?"

"I think that's for the best," Leeann said and then turned to the Dino Rangers.

"I'm sorry, I'm Leeann. I helped Blake with his training once upon a time and Neve as well. I'm also a Thunder Ninja and Cam's girlfriend."

**xXx**

"...they were about to fall inside," Cam was saying as he finished up explaining what had happened down in the Abyss, as the rest of the Rangers sat around him listening. Neve laid in between her parents her head in her fathers lap and her legs across her mothers lap as she stared ahead. Hunter sat against the sofa his head in front of where her stomach was in the middle of the sofa and he held her left hand. Hayley had paid some care to her face earlier and her lip was no longer bleeding and had about four or five stitches in it and one of those weird band aids on it. "but dad, Eric and Leeann got there just in time..."

"That's when you faked being on Lothor's side," Kira stated and they nodded while Neve blinked and Hunter's grip on her hand tightened. Neve sobbed as she closed her eyes and Sensei Wantanabe looked on in sadness.

He knew what had happened when the school had been attacked he held no blame to Neve, he was sorry for the families that lost those kids but sometimes this happened. He wished he could somehow take away the girls pain but he knew it would do no good to take away the memory, it was better for her to slowly move forward then to forget and someday remember by accident. No, as it was they were going to tamper with the Ninja students memories to make them think Lothor was to blame for the three students deaths.

Kim and Tommy looked at their poor daughter and Kim let her own tears fall. Her baby girl had been through so much, and it simply wasn't fair. For once in over a decade she cursed Zordon for the Power which had chosen her oldest child to continue on the legacy of power and the pain it had brought their family.

"Yeah," Cam nodded. "It was the only way we could get these four to take the right Power Disks."

"You didn't really think we went evil on you, did you?" Hunter asked smirking.

"You were scary there man, we were watching from here. Remind me never to go up against you if you ever do go evil," Trent said and everyone chuckled. Even Neve let one loose and smile slightly as she freed her hand from Hunter and stroked his hair, the texture and feeling comforting her and him at the same time. Tommy watched them and smiled slightly, family and friends would be crucial to Neve's recovery.

Connor smirked from where he sat beside Shane. "It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did," he said and Eric smirked and nodded slightly as he sat next to Conner.

"Good thing for you guys," Shane said, with a chuckle resulting in the others laughing as well and then he shook his head.

"No, I'm just playing with ya dude," Shane grinned. "You guys fight like rockstars."

Kira grinned from her spot in between Trent and Tiernan. "I for one, will take that as a compliment."

"Yeah, you guys were great, you held your own," Neve said but it was low and hard to hear at first as she smiled slightly but did not move from her position and Hunter once against held her hand but this time he held it close to his heart which seemed to appease her. "I've even got the battle wounds to prove it." She chuckled and though it was very dark humor as her eyes seemed to reflect nothing but regret and darkness they all knew it was her way of coping.

In her mind, the wounds that Tiernan had given her. The bruises on her face, the busted lip, the fist shaped bruise above and around her solar plexus and in other places were deserved. They were her punishment. They knew they'd have to watch her closely, if the T.V mentioned anything about the three students missing they also knew they'd have to monitor her T.V watching. At this point they all knew she was a bit unstable.

"We're glad you're here," Tommy said, as he stroked his daughter hair. "But now it's time to get down to business."

Sensei nodded and Neve blinked. She knew she should get up now, but she couldn't get her body to move.

"Tommy is right," Sensei said. "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's gonna take all of us, to stop it," Tommy finished, though he noticed his daughter had fallen asleep but it was restless. Tommy and Kim looked at each other and silently agreed. Neveah had been through enough the last two days, she would not be in the battle to come.

**xXx**

After coming together as a team and coming up with a plan one of Hayley's screens lit up, showing an small army of monsters and Tyrannodrones gathered on the dirt track somewhere in Reefside and the alarm blared loudly. Hayley hurried over to examine the screens.

"We got company," Hayley said sighing. Tommy slowly stood up and lowered Neve's head back down onto the soft cushion of the sofa. Kim slowly did the same from the other end and Hunter looked at his girlfriend before standing letting go of her hand and bending down to kiss the side of her head before walking over to join the others.

"Let's show them what team work is really all about," Tommy said, as the others nodded.

"Hayley, Sensei, Eric, Leeann will you watch Neve. We don't want he fighting in this," Tommy said.

"She needs to rest," Kimberly agreed and the non-rangers nodded.

"Eric can you take her to her room? It's upstairs, the light pink door, you can't miss it," Tommy said and Eric nodded. The Rangers then took off, leaving Sensei, Eric, Leeann and Hayley behind to watch the battle on screen.

On screen the thirteen of them came to a stop on top of a cliff like hill over-looking the army of monsters and aliens below.

_"Let's be careful,"_ Tommy warned the line of rangers as he looked to each side of him, his gaze lingering on Kim who smiled at her husband. _"But let's get it done."_

_"You guys ready?"_ Connor shouted, catching everyone's attention and they all raised their wrist.

_"Ready!"_ the others replied simultaneously, and like that the roll call began.

_"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"_

_"White Ranger, Dino Power!"_

"_Gold Ranger, Dino Power!"_

_"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"_

_"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"_

_"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"_

"_Ha!" _They all morphed within seconds of one another and began to strike their individual poses.

_"Tyranno!"_

_"Ptera!"_

_"Tricera!"_

"_Stega!"_

_"Brachio!"_

_"Dimetro!"  
><em>

_"Drago!"_

_"DINO THUNDER!" _the Dino Rangers yelled.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"NINJA STORM!"

The Rangers then leaped down from the cliff to the quarry below ready to face their enemies. They landed and shouted all together._ "RANGER POWER!" _as a shower of colored explosions erupted from behind them, the respective color for each ranger, though one was missing and they all planed to avenge her in this fight, so to say, as she rested at home.

"_Attack!"_ Elsa yelled.

With that the fight began.

**xXx**

"I'm afraid it's dead," Hayley said with a sigh as she handed the samurai amulet back to Cam. "The only one with any juice left is Neve's morpher. Her's is the most powerful, besides the amulet. I'd say it has around two or three good morphs left in it."

Everyone nodded at the Redheads words and the Wind Rangers sighed, bummed they could not help their friends more.

"Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one last battle, for the rest of the morphers," she said almost as an after thought.

"Too bad," Leeann said from Cam's side. Shane looked considerably upset as he turned to Conner and frowned.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's a good thing we got you guys," he said. "I just wish we could have helped you more."

"You've done your part," Conner smiled, patting Shane on the shoulder. "It's our turn to take over where you left off."

Shane grinned and nodded, he was proud to call Conner his successor. "Might be kinda nice to take that weight off our shoulders—return to our normal lives."

"As normal as being Rangers can get," Kim said smiling and they all nodded.

"I'm all about getting back to normal," Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty," Blake grinned, clapping his brother on the back. Hunter grinned and then looked around before looking to Tommy and Kim.

"Go on up, Hayley and the others said she woke once screaming. It might help if you were there," Tommy said, and Hunter smiled and nodded. The Rangers all watched as the Crimson clad boy took off up the stairs to Neveah's room.

"Is Neve gonna be okay?" Kapri asked, shockingly and Marah nodded also concerned. Everyone looked at the genuinely concerned girl.

"I don't know, but were not going to give up on her," Tommy said and they all nodded. Come hell or high water, they would all be there for Neveah when she needed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is. I know it's a bit anticlimactic since the end fight scene was not there. But once I decided Neve wouldn't be in that scene I just couldn't bring my self to write it. I figured you can all drawl your own conclusions. It basically happened the way it did on the show but let's just say Lothor did show up and the thirteen or so Ranger put the beat down on him. Lothor was destroyed, he's gone, never coming back and I'll let you all imagine that. Maybe one day soon I'll write a outtake story for all the small outtakes that never made it into the story.**


	31. In your Dreams

**A/N: Okay here we go. Chapter 31. This chapter is painfully short but I've also posted another story which is all the Outtakes from this story. I have two Outtakes posted which should make up for this short chapter. Also a frieind of mine, Jeremy Shane has posted a new story, a Power Ranger/Victorious Crossover which features Neveah who I have allowed him to write into his story. It is a great story and he does a wounderful job capturing Neve even though there is only one chapter so far. So go check it out. **

**On another note, this chapter like the last is a bit dark in places. It mentions some things which you can read about in the Outtakes, and of course a dream sequence which I think is rather dark so just to let you know before hand. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage<strong>

**Chapter 31: In your Dreams.**

**Reefside, California;**

**May 27th, 2011:**

**Hayley's Cyberspace:**

A week and a half had passed, and it had felt like a eternity to everyone who knew what had transpired when Lothor had broken free of the Abyss. Cam and Sensei had been able to change all the students memories and they all remembered Lothor being the one who killed the three lost students that day the school was attacked instead of Neveah. Neve could not forget though and it had shown through in her lack of sleep.

The first night had been holly hell and the following few days has not been much better. It was obvious after Hunter had found her in the bathroom floor staring at a puddle of blood that she was simple too unstable to function on her own, she needed to be watched and monitored. No one wanted to treat her like a child, because with everything she'd been through she was far from a child. But Tommy and Kim refused to loose their daughter to her guilt, the teens refused to loose their sister and teammate to simple human demons that lived in Neve's own soul.

Kira was often sleeping over at Neve's now. Something she'd never have been able to do with how over protective her father and mother was if Neveah hadn't been Tommy's daughter – as it was her parents didn't love the idea of how much time she spent at her science teachers house. Conner and the boys visited often and she was never allowed near anything they thought harmful to her recovery – especially the T.V since it wouldn't shut up about the three missing teenager in Blue Bay harbor.

Hunter was also a big factor to her health. She couldn't sleep unless he was there and he had practically moved into the Oliver house the night after he'd stayed after they'd destroyed Lothor and beat back Mesogog's forces. Everyday it seemed he was there, as soon as he finished with his students and lessons he was on his way to Reefside instead of the apartment shared with his brother. Tommy and Kim worried about Neve never getting better but even now they saw some of the old Neve returning but it was slow and her eyes, they didn't think her eyes would ever get that spark back.

True they were not dead anymore, they were lively but the spark that was once there before the whole mess with Lothor and her being evil once again, before those three students, that spark that lit up her whole face was gone. But at least they could see her smile and mean it now, though not very often anymore but still progress was progress. Soon they hoped they could return her razors and not have to watch her at dinner with the steak knives or anything else sharp.

At the moment it was late at night and the youngest of the Dino Ranger were studying for an upcoming test, part of the end of the year finals. They were all tired, and it was a clear because the one person who usually was able to stay up the longest was falling asleep at her book. She wore a simple spaghetti strap pink tank top with a green star over the chest and pair of torn and batter faded blue jeans and black boots. On her left wrist was a black bangle and under it was a beige colored bandage that wrap most of her wrist and forearm.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" Tommy asked entering the building and noticing the teens and that he had been right about where Neveah was. He sighed as he saw her looked up as she snapped out of her half asleep mind state at his voice. His eyes flickered quickly the bandage on her wrist and then away, he hated seeing that to know what it meant but the only thing he could do was try and help his daughter and avoid something like it happening in the future.

"Dr. O you know I love being a Ranger, but it can really put you in a crunch when it comes to homework," Ethan said as he tried to blink the sleep away. Tommy nodded, understanding. He'd had the same problem in the beginning but three or so years of being a Power Ranger in a roll got him and the others into a system that helped them out.

"If only homework was the root of my problems," Neve muttered and rubbed her nose as she felt her eyes fluttering close again. The other smiled slightly at their young friend and Green Ranger.

"This paper on primates is taking up all my free time," Ethan said as he shook his head.

"I know what you mean," Kira said as she sighed. "I got a ten page report on reptiles due on Monday."

"hmm...report on...Native Americans as a..." Neve trailed off as she yawned and Tommy chuckled

"Well," Conner stated as he grinned. "I got you guys beat. I'm totally caught up with my homework. But my mom wants me to take her shopping all weekend."

"Oh dude, I feel bad for you," Tiernan said chuckling and the others agreed. Neve smiled slightly and chuckled as well her eyes still closed though they knew she was at least half conscious.

"I suggest everybody goes home and get a good night sleep," Tommy suggested.

"But our homework?" Ethan groaned and Tommy smiled.

"I'll assign a big group project tomorrow and ask your teachers to extend the homework a few days," Tommy said, it wasn't like the project hadn't been planed after all. The Rangers eyes widened and they grinned.

"Really?" Kira asked and he nodded chuckling.

"Yeah, now come on guys, it's past midnight already," Tommy said and Neve made a strange noise as she struggled to open her brown eyes.

"Can't...homework...due..." It was the only three words Neveah could get out as she yawned. Guess she hadn't fallen completely asleep after all. Tommy smiled and looked over at Tiernan who nodded and Kira began to hum softly from beside Neveah and within seconds she had fallen completely asleep.

"Tiernan carry Neve while I get her things," Tommy instructed and the Gold clad boy nodded and picked the girl up easily, she had not been eating much lately and had dropped some weight much to everyone terror. Kim and the others had begun to get her to eat again but she still probably weight only 100 pounds at this point. Everyone but Trent got up to leave.

"I'm going to stay here a little longer," he said as he waved them off. The others walked out of the café and headed home as Tommy looked back at Trent.

"Don't stay long Trent! You have school and training tomorrow," he called back and Trent nodded as he looked down at his book and struggled to keep his own eyes open.

**xXx**

**1992 Valencia Road**

**Neve's room:**

Hunter was asleep on the air mattress that night as Neve slept semi-calmly in her large bed. It was the only way Tommy would allow him to sleep in her room, not to mention the door had to be open. That of course didn't mean that he didn't end up beside her in the bed by morning, because he usually did. It had been more often then not in the beginning and Kim and Tommy had come to expect it. The only thing was that he slept on top of the covers, while she slept under them – it helped Tommy's frame of mind more then his wives who understood it was to help Neveah more then teenage hormones. But fathers will be fathers.

Though while Hunter slept calmly Neve was not so calm as she tossed in her bed covers.

_**-Neve's dream-**_

Neve was walking in the park with Hunter – though she didn't notice at first she was in morph – holding hands as they passed the sparkling lake. It had been a year since the Dino Gems and since she had been influenced by Nix. She had recovered and she and Hunter were still going as strong as ever. The best part was they were normal, no more Power Rangers, no more Nix.

Neve leaned into Hunter as they walked and Hunter smiled down at her.

"Nix? Are you okay?" Hunter asked and Neve's head snapped up as she stopped her eyes wide. Hunter raised an eyebrow and blinked once as some people passed by and whispered and bowed as they passed the two. Neve's mouth ran dry as she noticed the sky darkening and the wind blowing harder as the scenery changed. They were in a graveyard now.

"Hunter what are you talking about? Nix, I'm not Nix...I'm Neve," she said and Hunter blinked.

"Neve," he said and then laughed. "Baby, you haven't went by that name since we killed the Power Rangers," he finished and Neve's eyes widened and she gasped.

They had killed the Power Rangers?

_**-Reality-**_

Hunter jerked awake as he heard a small scream from his girlfriend and stood up too find her tossing in her sleep and sighed. He turned slightly as he heard footsteps and Tommy pass the door for the bathroom muttering about calamari. As Hunter sat on the bed in the vacant spot beside Neve he stroked her hair trying to sooth her.

_**-Neve's dream-**_

"This can't be happening!" Neve cried out as she shook her head and Hunter just smiled at her and Neve finally looked at the graveyard. It wasn't just any graveyard, it was a Power Ranger graveyard. There was no gravestone, only rotting bodies that hung from trees, it was more a grave-forest then a graveyard.

She chocked on her breath and tongue as she saw two trees that were side by side and the Rangers hanging from them. On one was Tori, Blake, Cam, Shane and Dustin. They appeared to have decayed so much that their suits were over half gone and their helmets had been smashed to bits as she could see their lifeless rotting eyes. Next to them was a tree with Trent, Tiernan, Kira, Conner, Kimberly, Tommy and Hayley. Hayley was by far the most decomposed since she did not have a suit to keep her even a little preserved and the rest were much like Tori and the others.

What really got her was the smaller body hanging from the tree, a baby, David. She gasped and collapsed to the ground with tears in her eyes and could no longer stop her compulsion to puke as she realized just how mutilated the bodies were. They had not died peacefully.

"This can't be real, it can't be!" she muttered to herself wipping her mouth as she gained control of her gag reflex. Hunter laughed.

"But it is, this is exactly what you've done. What you've allowed by living, by still existing." he said and she turned to looked up at him as he glared and smirked down at her. "As long as you live, your family and friend, the world will never be safe!"

_**-Reality-**_

"_Kira, Neveah, you there?" _Ethan's voice spoke and Hunter opened his eyes slowly and looked down to notice his girlfriends morpher was glowing slightly and Ethan's voice was coming out of it.

"_Yeah, I'm up," _Kira replied and he blinked wondering what was going on. _"I just had the strangest dream."_

"_Me too," _Ethan agreed. _"And I don't think it was a regular dream. Hey is Neve up, I can't get her to answer?"_

"_I don't know, hang on let me try," _Kira said and Hunter reached out and picked up his girlfriends wrist as she groaned and whimpered in her sleep. He was growing worried now.

"_Neve, you there?"_ Kira asked.

"Kira, it's Hunter," he spoke into the communicator/morpher. There was silence at first and then Ethan spoke.

"_Dude, where is Neveah?"_ Hunter rolled his eyes and sighed.

"She's asleep, what's going on guys?" he asked.

"_Weird dreams, but they can't be normal,"_ Kira answered and he looked down at the now pained looking Neve.

"_More like one of Mesogog's warped ideas," _Ethan suggested and Hunter's eyes widened.

"_We better contact the others," _Kira said and Hunter looked back at Neve.

"Guys call the others, I'm gonna wake Neve up before something bad happens," he said and the other replied with a okay and he dropped his girlfriends wrist gently before shaking her softly.

"Neve wake up," he said but for the moment she did not.

**-Neve Dream-**

"This...this can't be real," Neve muttered and looked at her hands to notice she had once again regained her morph. Though she had barely noticed it had gone away when she collapsed to puke. She stood up and turned to the Dream Hunter.

"Your not Hunter, this isn't real." She smirked as the fake Hunter's eyes glowed blood red. "This is a...

**-Reality-**

"A dream!" Neve yelled as she sat straight up in her bed, and Hunter sighed upon seeing she was awake. She looked at him and then launched herself into his arms.

"God, I thought it was real for a minute," she muttered and Hunter hugged her back.

"Thank god your up," Hunter said. "Kira and Ethan called. They think Mesogog is behind the strange nightmares."

Neve looked at him and nodded, that would explained the good dream which suddenly became her worst nightmare. She sighed and then gasped.

"Mom, dad, Tiernan?" she asked and Hunter shook his head.

"Kira called them, I didn't want to leave you until you woke." Hunter shrugged slightly and smiled at his girlfriend. "Ethan's calling Conner and Kira told Trent to stay awake. I expect Kim, Tommy and Tiernan are just waiting for me to wake you," he explained.

"You've got that right," Tiernan said as he walked into the room in his pajama pants, shirtless and Kim and Tommy came to Neve's side as Hunter stood and walked over to Tiernan. They had been on much better terms since Neve's mental lapse a week before.

"Oh Neve, are you alright?" Kim asked as she looked her daughter over, as if checking for injuries. Tommy smiled slightly as his daughter nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be awake though," she said and then their morphers beeped and Neve lifted hers.

"Neveah here," Neve answered.

"_Conner's not answering," _Ethan reported. _"I think he's in trouble."_

"_Maybe we should check in with Dr. O," _Kira suggested.

"Well he's right here guys, everyone is here," Neve replied.

"_Dr. O?" _Ethan asked. _"Something freaky is going on tonight." _

"Don't tell me," Tommy said sighing. _"Bad dreams?"_

"All of us, I thought I would be over that dream after so many years," Kimberly said shuddering as she remembered Zedd trying to make her his evil queen. Tommy withheld a chuckle.

"Conner must be having more problems then us with his dreams," Neve said and then smirked.

"Surprising I thought for sure I'd never wake up," she muttered and the other looked at her amused but worried as well. Never waking up could mean many things.

"Well maybe he needs some help,"Kim suggested.

"_How about it Kira?" _Ethan asked.

"_Got it," _Kira answered and they used their dino gem powers to help Conner. It took several nervous minutes before they were able to get a hold of Conner. He was alive and awake, and it was big relief to them. It was almost two hours before any of them could get back to sleep and Neve latched onto Hunters arm, refusing to let him get back onto the air mattress as she finally did fall back to sleep

The rest of the night the Rangers had peaceful dreams, well as peaceful as Neve could get anyways.

**xXx**

**Hayley's Cyberspace, Morning:**

That morning the Rangers were shocked and happy to find school had been called off due to some senior prank that left the school riddled with animal crap after they left some farm animals into the school the night before. They all met that morning at Hayley's none of them able to take advantage and sleep in after the nights events.

"Man I'm dragging this morning," Ethan grumbled as they all walked into the cafe, Kim with Davie in her arms.

"I know what you mean," Neve said as she rubbed her neck. Hunter had left early this morning as he had to teach a early class today to make up for some he had missed the week before.

"It's not like any of us slept well last night," Kira noted.

"Well I for one am looking forward to a nice long weekend where I can chill," Conner stated as they all walked to the bar and Neve shrugged.

"Actually I slept pretty good compared to other nights," she said and they all smiled at their friend, happy to know she was able to sleep. They could tell she hadn't been as restless the night before besides whatever her nightmare had been, she didn't have the huge bags under her eyes anymore. Just smaller ones. Before anyone could respond they heard snoring coming from the couch area.

"What's that?" Kira asked and they all shrugged before they walked over to the noise and found Trent fast asleep on the soft couch and they all laughed.

"At least one of us got some sleep," Tommy chuckled as they all smiled and walked back to the bar to order their drinks.


	32. House of Cards

**A/N: Okay so here we go. Chapter 32, I really enjoyed writing this one. This chapter is definitely one of my favorite and I hope you all enjoy it as well. **Also a friend of mine, Jeremy Shane has posted a new story, a Power Ranger/Victorious Crossover which features Neveah who I have allowed him to write into his story. It is a great story and he does a wonderful job capturing Neve even though there is only one chapter so far. So go check it out. ****

****Moving on though, The next couple Chapter, until the end - we have about four or five left until the end - are going to be very...emotional. Not exactly dark, maybe in some places but you might want to invest in some tissues around chapter 34-35. Now I'm gonna let you all sit and think about that during this chapter and maybe next chapter I'll let you in a a secret. A very sad secret having to do with why you might need tissues and a very hard thing for me to write, maybe. I don't know I may just let ya all take some guesses until the time comes for the big reveal. Mwahahaha!****

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage.<strong>

**Chapter 32: House of Cards.**

**'Love is whatever you can still betray. Betrayal can only happen if you love.' - John LeCarre **

**Reefside, High School: Courtyard**

**June 22nd 2011:**

"An enchantment spell," Ethan said proudly from where he and Devin were sitting on a bench that wrapped around a large tree playing Dragon Wars. Kira and Neveah were on another bench working on last minute homework for science while Cassidy sat on the other across from them.

"Counter spell bro, sorry," Devin said grinning sheepishly and Ethan's eyes widened slightly in frustration and surprise. "Now that's released, it can set loose on your castle."

"Magic card," Ethan placed it down and grinned again. That would fix the problems, or so he thought.

"Now my archers can hit five of your warriors in one shot!" Devin shook his head as he put down another card.

"Not if my warriors are wearing the armor," Devin countered, and Ethan looked at him in disbelief. He'd never thought Devin would be that good. But then again, hadn't he learned the hard way months ago just how good he was at games?

"This is so completely lame," Cassidy whined from her seat as she looked into her compact mirror. Neve rolled her eyes.

"For once, I actually agree with you Cassidy," Kira stated.

"You guys shouldn't be playing cards anyway," Neve began as she turned her brown gaze onto the two boys. "It's against the rules and you know Randell is going to catch you."

The last month had been good for Neve. So good things were back to semi-normal. She still had nightmares at times – but so did Tommy and Trent and Tiernan it was just a formally evil ranger thing – but they were rarer now and the life had slowly been recharged in Neveah. The spark that they feared would never return had come back but it was nowhere near as large as before and usually only appeared when she was having a good time with her friends or saw Hunter.

It had been a week since she had seen him, after a while it deemed safe for him to return to his apartment and Neveah knew while her boyfriend loved staying with her he needed his freedom and he did miss blue bay and his brother and the others. It wasn't like they didn't talk almost every night now anyways. The busy life was just something they'd have to get used to.

"You guys just don't understand because you've never experienced Dragon War's full potential," Ethan complained as he rolled his eyes and Neve blinked. Big words, so many big words were in that sentence and while she understood them – though it took a minute or two to process – it made her head hurt a little. Finally she just shook her head and returned to reading Romeo and Juliet, the last big assignment for English class before school ended in a week. Because school started so late in Reefside , September, school did not let out until the 30th of June.

"Yeah," Devin agreed nodding. "I mean the intelligence and concentration that it takes to play this game, is more than what most people can cover."

"Oh really? That must be why my six year old brother is into it," Cassidy said as she rolled her eyes and shut her compact with a snap.

"Whatever, just don't freak when Randall catches you," Kira said as she sighed and went back to the last question on her once half complete science homework.

"Dude, can we get back to the game?" Devin asked, almost as if he had not heard Kira's words. "I believe I was about to charge your castle." He laid down another card and Ethan searched through his before pulling one out and with a large smirk and a chuckle he spoke.

"Ruby dragon card," Ethan said and laughed as Devin's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"No way," Devin shook his head in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"What's a ruby dragon card?" Kira asked, confused as she looked back up. Neveah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Rarest and most sought after card, nothing can beat it," she answered and Devin and Ethan looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?" Ethan asked, and looked at her as if seeing her in a new light. Neve smiled at her friend and shook her head.

"Julie plays, when I would babysit her it was all she wanted to do," Neve said. "That was a year or two ago, I don't know if she still plays or not."

"No way man I quit," Devin tossed his cards down as he turned back to Ethan who had nodded. "Game over. You win."

"You know, sometimes my job is just too easy," Randal said as she stepped in front of the boys. Neve looked over at her and glared, the woman was still a bit out of the loop that she, Trent and Tiernan knew she was Elsa. At least Neve thought Tiernan knew, and if he did then maybe Elsa did know he at least knew. If that made any since at all.

"Principal Randall, you look especially lovely today," Ethan complemented a big grin on his face that was supposed to be charming and Randall glared.

"Mr. James, if your friend Mr. McKnight can't pull that off then what makes you think you can?" Randall asked. Kira smiled and held back a burst of laughter, and Neve chuckled lightly as Cassidy smirked. It was a nice try though, totally ineffective but a nice try nonetheless.

"Alright well perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion," Ethan stated and Neve looked at the blue clad boy like he'd lost his freakin mind. Elsa have compassion – of course the others didn't know it was Elsa but still. Randall and compassion was like saying Tommy was Santa Clause – though with his color scheme he might just be, you know if you ignore the black.

"If I had one maybe," she replied a smirk on her face. "But I don't. So give me the cards now."

With groans the boys reluctantly handed the cards over and she glared at the group.

"Now get to class!" she growled and they all stood gathering their things and left. As Neve passed Randall she sent the woman a chilling glare, her eyes flashing pink and Randall glared back. Once they were out of sight Randall held up the Ruby Dragon Card for a better look at it.

"Well well well," she started in a soft voice that was laced with evil. "What do we have here? You look like you'd make quite a fine monster."

Randall laughed and slipped the car into her front pocket of her suit before walking away a smirk on her face.

**xXx**

"Okay, we got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Brontosaurus," Tommy said as he pointed to the words on the board as he said them.

"What are some other herbivores from that era?" It was eerily silent as no one raised their hands and he sighed and looked at the quite depressed blue clad boy in the front. "Ethan you should know this."

Tommy sighed once again as Ethan neither moved nor acknowledged him and Kira looked at Ethan in concern as Neve bit her lip – which had fully healed in the last month, as had the right side of her face.

"Ethan, you alright? Can someone tell me what the problem is?" Tommy asked looking at the others in the class.

"It's Principal Randall," Neve answered, making sure she didn't call him dad.

"She took Devin and Ethan's Dragon War cards," Kira finished for Neve and Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Dragon War?" Tommy asked and withheld a smirk."Isn't that a kid's game?"

"Come on," Ethan complained as he looked up finally. "It's a game of strategy for all ages."

Chuckles filled the room at Ethan's words and Tommy nodded.

"Well, I hate to side with Randall on this," Tommy began and then looked at Ethan. "But you know you can't play cards in school."

"Dr. O, she took the Ruby Dragon Card!" Ethan whined as he let out a small barely noticeable whimper as he remembered the rare card he had finally found.

"Yeah, Dr. Oliver it was brutal man," Devin agreed shaking his head.

"Alright, look," Tommy began and sighed. "I'll talk to her. Maybe I can get them back. But for now, can you guys please pay attention?"

"Anything for you Dr. O," Ethan agreed as his face broke out into a large grin. Tommy was about to continue his lesson when he noticed Neve was passing a note to Trent.

"Neveah?" he question and she turned around to face him a look of complete innocence on her face. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Yes Dr. O?" she asked and he had to with hold a laugh of amusement of being called Dr. O by his own daughter.

"No passing notes, first warning," he said and she nodded while she sent Trent another look as he opened the note.

_Something big is going to go down today, I can feel it. Be ready for the worst._

_ - Neve.  
><em>

Trent looked back at her after reading the note and nodded before wadding it up and sticking it into his pocket.

**xXx**

"Now," Randal sighed with delight, holding up the ruby dragon card. "Let's go make you into something big and nasty to defeat the Power Rangers," she finished as Tommy entered the room and she transformed into Elsa before his eyes.

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you," Tommy told Randall. She turned around and sneered.

"I was wondering how long I could pull this off," Elsa snarled and glared at the Black Ranger.

"I have to give you credit," Tommy said as he shifted into a guarded position in case of a fight. "We should have seen it. Looks like it's all over, Ms. Randall."

"It's a shame Tommy," she said flirtatiously. "We could have had something."

"Sorry, I'm married!" Tommy said, though he didn't sound sorry at all, more disgusted then anything. Elsa lunged at him and a fight broke out. She blocked a punch from Tommy and kicked him in the side before grabbing his arm and flipping him onto his back and transformed back into Principal Randall and smirked down at the slightly shocked science teacher.

"It was a nice try Tommy," Randall said before she walked out the door and onto the courtyard. Tommy groaned and sat up, raising his morpher to his mouth.

"Ethan, get the others," he spoke into it. "I found out something about Principal Randall you're not going to believe."

**xXx**

"You're not going anywhere!" Tommy yelled as Randall was walking away. She sighed and clinched her teeth before she turned and huffed. The two went into a fighting match and as Tommy jumped over a sweep from Randall the school bell rang and students began to form a circle around the fight. Kira, Conner, Neve, Tiernan and Trent being the ones closest to the front. They were all shocked at their friend and teacher beating up Principal Randall.

"Okay, do you think Dr. O is going over the top trying to get Ethan's card back?" Kira asked as she watched in disbelief. Neve, Tiernan and Trent all chuckled and it was then Neve realized she had forgotten to let the other in on Elsa being Randall a long time ago. She sighed, she had meant to, really she had but with everything else going on she simply forgot. She hoped this didn't ruin the trust Conner had in her...again.

"You think he knows something we don't?" Trent asked, and Neve and Tiernan rolled their eyes at Trent's attempts to play it off as if he did not know.

"Like what?" Tiernan asked, obviously deciding to play along.

"I don't know," Trent shrugged, though he really did. He couldn't tell though, what if it jeopardized his father's secret? "There's got to be a reason he's fighting her."

"What is Dr. O doing? He is so going to get fired!" Conner cried as he shook his head as Randall hit the ground on her back but rolled away from a foot in the gut and flipped back to her feet. Ethan soon appeared next to him, as he ran all the way there from the other side of the school.

"It's Elsa!" he yelled and everyone looked at him though for Neve, Trent and Tiernan the shock was fake but also real. So Tommy had told someone.

"Who?" Conner asked still not getting it. Neve rolled her eyes and whacked him over the head shaking her own in the process. Could he really be that dense?

"Randall?" Kira wondered as she looked back to the fight in shock.

"I'm sorry guys, I should have mentioned this before," Neve muttered and Trent and Tiernan looked at her in shock as the others heads whipped in her direction.

"You knew? You knew Elsa was Randall and you didn't tell us?" Conner asked harshly and she sighed.

"I meant to, really I did!" she exclaimed before looking at her teammates silently telling Trent and Tiernan to play along. Only she would get into trouble for this one. "But I forgot. It just with everything, it slipped my mind."

"With a photographic memory?" Ethan questioned.

"You talking to the girl who forgot her own birthday," she reminded him and sighed. "I may have a Photographic memory but I still inherited my fathers dismal memory. I forget the simplest things, I just forgot. I'm sorry."

Kira sighed and wrapped her arms around Neve and nodded. "I forgive you," she said and Neve looked to the others. Everyone nodded except for Conner and she looked at him and he finally sighed.

"There isn't anything else we should know right?" Conner asked and Neve looked at Trent and then shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied and he nodded. They then turned and watched as Randall flipped through the air, transforming into Elsa as she landed. It was like a timer as all at once everyone who was not a Ranger began screaming and running away.

"See?" Ethan said, though the others had no doubt even before this.

"You fight well for a science teacher," Elsa said with a smirk.

"You're not bad for a principal," Tommy commented.

"Former principal," she corrected and then raised her hand. "Tell the school board I quit!" she yelled before disappearing into an invisiportal.

"Don't go!" Ethan whined.

"Don't go? Are you kidding me?" Conner asked in disbelief and Ethan looked at him with wide worried eyes.

"Conner, she has the ruby dragon card," he explained and Conner shook his head.

"I can't believe we didn't work it out!" Tiernan said and Neve and Trent had to give him props for such a good act as all six teenager walked along.

"They look exactly the same except one has glasses," Conner added, shaking his head.

"Clark Kent and Superman look the same and nobody ever puts that together," Ethan said as if making a point. "I just can't believe she got the ruby dragon card."

"Maybe I can do something about it," Trent said and Neve turned to him shocked.

"Like what?" Neve asked, maybe a bit to harshly as Trent flinched back and the others blinked at her sudden mood change.

"I don't know," he shrugged, slowly backing away. "I can think of something. Leave it to me." He walked away after saying this, and Neve narrowed her eyes. If he thought he was going to do what she thought he was going to do then he was so wrong.

"I'm gonna follow him. I don't like where this is going," Neve muttered as she began to walk off. Tiernan grabbed her arm though to stop her.

"I'll go with you," he said and Neve shook her head.

"No, this is something I need to do alone. Stay here with the others." Tiernan sighed and nodded and they watched as she ran off to follow their White Ranger.

"Why is Neve following Trent?" Kira asked, sort of confused on all this.

"Don't know," Conner said.

"She just wants to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. I think she might have had one of those dreams or maybe she just has a bad feeling," Tiernan said, though he knew the possibility she actually had a prophetic dream was rare it just might have happened. Unlikely but not impossible. Most likely she was just following her instincts. "Her instincts aren't usually wrong."

"I hope everything is alright," Kira said, suddenly worried about Trent and Neve.

"Hey guys, we're still on for training near the edge of the woods?" Tommy asked as they came to stand at his jeep.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Conner said as he helped Kira place her bag into the car.

"Dr. O, who's the new principal going to be?" Kira asked.

"It's a good question," he began. "I'm going over to the school board now to let them know what happened."

"Let's try not to bringing another evil villains general in this time," Conner suggested and Tommy smiled and nodded.

"I'll let them know that," he said and got into the jeep as the others piled into Conner's car – it was a harsh fit.

**xXx**

"Now, my little Ruby Dragon, with the flick of a switch, you're going to make a wonderful new creature that will destroy those Power Rangers," Elsa smirked, placing the card she'd gotten from the Blue Ranger into the machine before her.

"A little more free time on your hands now, Elsa? I mean, now that your secret's out," a voice mused with almost a snide humor mixed in, and she whirled around to see Trent a grin across his face.

"No thanks your science teacher," she hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Is it so wrong for a kid to come visit his father at his place of work?"

"Is that supposed to be amusing?"

"No." Trent took a step forward his face serious. "Actually, I'm here for a very simple reason. I want the card back."

"You think I'm just going to hand it over to you?" Elsa asked, smirking. Trent shook his head and chuckled.

"And you think my father's going to be pleased when he finds out you blew it at the school?"

"No happier than your Ranger pals will be when they find out you've been keeping daddy's secret identity from them," Elsa said with a laugh, watching as he fell silent a fearful look in his brown eyes.

"Silent are we?" she asked, as she tilted her head back.

"Give me that card, Elsa," Trent demanded and glared.

"Your going to have take it, Trent," she challenged as she grinned madly, and fell into a stance.

"Fine," he said and sighed as he glared, clenching his fists and running at her. The fight was quick, equal blows were exchanged and each one that landed dazed or threw back the other. Finally Elsa was able to twist his arm around his back and kick him hard sending him flying.

Trent slammed into the machine, the air knocked from his lungs as he landed on the ground. The machine then comes to life as he sits up, lighting up as smoke spilled out. To his right, Elsa laughed, watching in awe as the huge container attached to the machine slid open, allowing the Ruby Dragon, in the flesh and real, to step out.

"Oh, fuck!" Trent cursed as he stood.

"What are your orders?" it asked, his voice deep and menacing, as it stared at Elsa.

"Get him! He's your enemy!" Elsa cries pointing to Trent who's eyes widened.

Trent had barely enough time to register her words before the dragon fired up red lasers and released a blast that sent him sprawling to the ground. Elsa grinned and came to the Dragons side.

"Well done. You take direction, that's a good sign. And now for your next trick…" she was interrupted as a blast came out of nowhere almost and hit the Dragon and Else sending them backwards. Elsa growled as she saw the Green Ranger – still in civilian form – run to Trent's side.

"I see you never give up," Elsa snarled. "How did you get in here?"

Neve smirked as she stood. "I have my ways," she said.

"Ruby Dragon, go and destroy the Power Rangers!" Elsa yelled and Neve gasped as the Dragon began to disappear into a invisiportal and fired a stream of lightning only for it to miss and hit a console behind the Dragon. Elsa smirked and left as well.

"Trent, you alright?" Neve asked. Trent looked at her in shock.

"How..much did you hear?"

"Everything, but I already knew Trent. You know that," she said and Trent blinked.

"I guess I forgot, some things are fuzzy from when I was evil," he said and she nodded. That happened sometimes, not often in her case but sometimes.

**xXx**

The teens all stood in front of a tree with Tommy in the woods close to the house. Kimberly was also there and at the moment was stretching. Something she always did to prepare herself – unlike Tommy who seemed to ignore the fact they were pretty old compared to the others she worked around and with it. She knew she wasn't as young as she once was.

"I don't know Dr. Oliver," Conner said. "I mean, he's been acting kind of weird lately, like there's something he's not telling us."

"You have to admit Trent isn't exactly the most open about what's going on with him," Ethan remarked, half trying to defend the boy and half agreeing with Conner.

"And what's with him going after the ruby dragon card?" Kira asked.

"I'm sure there is a good reason for what Trent is doing," Kimberly said as she came to stand beside Tommy. Tiernan sighed and shrugged.

"Do you have any idea Tiernan?" Tommy asked and the gold clad boy shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry," he replied. Tommy sighed and shook his head.

"Probably just got hung up at the cybercafé," Tommy reassured them, though he wasn't sure himself. It was only a moment latter that the Ruby Dragon appeared.

"Speaking of the Ruby Dragon Card," Ethan said as he nodding at the thing.

"Elsa didn't waste any time," Conner said, complaining.

"Eww...and I thought the monsters were getting uglier when we were younger," Kimberly groaned as she fell into a stance.

"And if Trent and Neve went after the card," Kira began, becoming worried.

"Not good," Ethan finished, his eyes widening.

"We'll find Trent and Neveah later," Tommy instructed though hesitantly and looked at the Ruby Dragon. "We have more pressing problems."

With that the six of them morphed, and took on the monster. They were thrown back on top of each other in a matter of minutes and Kim groaned as she got off Tommy.

"I'm too old for this crap," Kim whined. "Stega Crossbow, quick shot!" she called and multiple maroon arrows shot from her crossbow hitting the Ruby Dragon making it stagger back.

"The Ruby Dragon always wins!" the monster exclaimed and took a step forward right as a bunch of laser arrows hit it and a stream of green lightning follow it up sending it to the ground but it quickly got up.

"We'll see about that," Trent said as he rode in on his ATV, Neve on the back. "I'll handle this freak myself."

Neve got off the back and crossed her arms, her ruby red visor glowing in the sunlight that hit it and they could practically see her glaring at the Dragon.

"Trent that's crazy!" Conner yelled in disbelief.

"He's right," Kim said taking a small step forward, but a look from her daughter stopped her. For a moment she thought something had happened, the stances both had taken were near identical to when they were evil but she quickly saw she had nothing to worry about as her daughter's posture lightened a bit.

"Conner and Kim are right," Tommy agreed sort of taken back by Trent's attitude. "He's too strong to take on by yourself."

"I know how to play his game," Trent stated. Neve chuckled.

"Yes, we're real good at games," Neve said smirking behind her visor. The Rangers all frowned but shook the comment off.

"Speaking of games, why don't you tell your friends the truth?" the monster asked the Green and White Rangers. Neve moved slightly as if shocked and growled lightly.

"Shut it, puff the magical dragon!" she hissed and Kira bit back a chuckle thought he Dragon's comment did confuse her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trent said, to the monster as he clinch his fist.

"Be careful Trent," Neve told him as she leaned against a tree and watched as Trent and the monster went at it, and she sighed as a minute latter Trent was thrown into his back. All the other Rangers ran to his side – though Neve was the first there - and helped him up.

"Hey, Puff!" Neve called and twirled her glaive and sent a energy blast, as powerful as she could make it at the Dragon. It hit him directly and sent it back with force into a tree. The tree splintered but did not break and the Dragon struggled to get back up, his body smoking but otherwise fine. She growled as Randall and a bundle of Tyrannodrones appeared in front of the monster.

"Hello Rangers," Elsa said with a smirk. They all glared and then the fight really began. While the others fought the Dragon or Tyrannodrones, Trent and Neve took on Elsa.

"I heard you been looking for me," Elsa snapped as she held Trent's arm and held Neve's glaive back with her sword. "Is there something I can do for you two?"

"How about go away forever?" Trent asked as he was shoved onto the ground. Neve kicked Elsa in the back of the knee making the woman fall to hers and raised her glaive but Elsa rolled out of the way before she could be speared on the sharp knife part of it and slashed Neve in the back twice making her fall close to Trent.

The other Rangers all came to stand around them and Kim helped Neve while Tiernan checked on his brother.

"What fun would that be?" Elsa asked and then smirked widely. "Then I wouldn't get to see you three reveal your big secret." Elsa used her sword to point out the Gold, Green and White Rangers.

"Secret? What secret?" Conner asked. Neve glared at Elsa and shook her head.

"It's nothing," Tiernan said.

"She's just trying to mess with us," Neve told them as they stood up.

"Why don't you tell them?" Elsa taunted. "Afraid to be alone Neveah?"

Neve snarled and sent a lightning bolt at her only for the woman to dodge to the side and a Tyrannodrone take it instead.

"Conner I think you should take it from here," Trent told him as Tiernan held Neve back from attacking Elsa directly. Tommy and Kim exchanged looks but said nothing.

Conner then called on the shield of triumph and his Triassic powers before he went into Battlizer mode. He managed to blow away all the Tyrannodrone.

**xXx**

"Trent, we're a team," Tommy said as all The Rangers were in the lab. Tommy sat in his chair and Kim stood at his side as the other stood around them. "We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other."

"Neveah, you know we'll always be here for you," Kimberly said looking at her daughter and then the boy who had been like another son to her considering he had moved in when he had become more then just Trent's evil clone. "The same goes for you Tiernan."

"If you're holding back on us, how are we supposed to trust you guys out in battle?" Conner asked shaking his head. Neve sighed and Trent wrapped a lose arm around her waist below where Tiernan had wrapped his in comfort.

"You're right," Trent agreed nodding and Neve looked up at him sort of shocked.

"Okay look, this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back."

"You what?" Kira asked, shocked as she looked at the white clad boy who was like a brother to her.

"By yourself?" Kimberly asked, concerned and Neve shook her head.

"Not by himself," she began.

"I thought I was, but Neve followed me," Trent clarified. "If it wasn't for her I might not be here now."

"I know my around Mesogog's fortress from when I was evil, Neve's been there a few times as well," Trent explained shocking them all.

"How, Neve didn't work for Mesogog," Tommy said and then furred his brows. "Or pretend to work for Mesogog."

"He smuggled her in a few times of course," Tiernan said, knowing because he had Trent's memories.

"It was apart of Neve's plan to know her way around for when we back stabbed Mesogog, or I did anyways," Trent's clarified.

"He was just trying to help you out Ethan. So he took a shot, that's why I followed him," Neve said understanding what Trent was doing now. "I figured he was going to be getting himself into trouble."

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Tommy scolded, looking at the two.

"Tommy, go easy on him, I seem to remember you barreling into things when I got kidnapped or when one of us needed your help," Kimberly told him and he sighed.

"Yeah I was stupid," Trent said with a slight shrug. "I got knocked out by that thing. I barely made it to help you guys."

"Dr. O, he was just being a good friend," Ethan defended after a moment. "They both were, any of us would have done the same thing."

"None of you better in the future," Tommy said and they all nodded.

"It won't happen again, I promise," Trent said.

"So that's your big secret?" Kira asked, not really convinced. Neve, Trent and Tiernan looked at each other and nodded.

"That's it," Neve said, feeling guilty she had to lie to her friends but this wasn't her story to tell. Maybe it was because of what she and Trent had been through together, how protective she had been when they had been evil. Nix would never admit it but she had been a bit proud at how Trent had been able to deceive her to get her back to the lab. Neve figured a few more years and Nix would probably stop bitching about it, as it was she had worked a lot of her frustration out the last time Lothor had turned her evil and she'd battled Tiernan.

"Yeah," Trent said. "Look, I got to go. My head's still a little foggy."

"Okay, get some rest," Tommy told him. Trent walked out and Neve looked watched before looking at her friends.

"I'm gonna go with him. See if he's really okay, make sure he doesn't have a concussion," Neve said and turned to Tiernan. "I know I've said it a lot today, Tier, but stay here?" she asked and he sighed before nodding. Kira watched as her two best friends left and sighed.

"Something on your mind Kira?" Kimberly asked as she walked to the young Ptera Rangers side.

"I don't know, there's just something not quite right with them," she spoke. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Tiernan sighed slightly at the Yellow Rangers words. No she was right something was amiss and only he currently knew besides the now absent Green and White Rangers.

"He's had a good knock to his head," Conner shrugged as he defended Trent. "I'd be feeling kind of spacey too." Everyone looked at him and then jumped slightly as the alarms blared.

"Let's go!" he said and the Rangers, including Kimberly – since Davie was upstairs with Hayley - morphed and left.

**xXx**

Neve caught up to Trent easily as they walked the familiar path to his house – which was a bit of a walk but not far from Tommy's compared to the other Rangers' houses.

"What are we going to do?" Neve asked but Trent just continued to stare ahead. "Trent!"

"What?" he asked as he turned and stopped. She stopped as well and looked up into brown eyes.

"They're going to find out," she said and Trent shook his head.

"How are they going to find out?" he asked. "You won't tell them will you?"

"That was low Trent," she said as she shook her head. Trent placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He's my father Neve, what if it was Dr. O?" he asked and she gasped softly and her eye widened. She turned away and closed her eyes as the thought of that happening came to her. It could have been, they had worked together. What if it had been?

"What if it was you?" he asked, and her eyes snapped around to look at him in disbelief. "Would you want me to betray your trust? To give up on you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"You learned lot when we were evil didn't you, darling boy?" she asked softly, using the nickname Nix had for Trent which was sort of odd given she was around three years younger then him and considering Nix never really cared for anyone but herself. It was oddly affectionate. Nix saw him as a brother, a protege of sorts and in a weird way so did Neveah.

Trent smirked, it had been a long time since he's heard that nickname. One that always struck him oddly at first but as he got to know her during those months as a evil Ranger he learned that evil could care and evil could love and though she loved herself above all he had a special place in her heart.

"Your a good teacher," he said shrugging and she sighed.

"I won't tell them, you know I'd never do that. But these things have a way of coming back to bite us in the ass Trent. You heard Anton, Mesogog knows now what we did," she says as she leans forward to whisper as if fearing someone was listening in.

"He knows you and I played him for a fool, he isn't going to let that go." Trent sighed. She was right of course, but he didn't have any other choice but to continue as if nothing had happened.

"I know, but I have to try and keep my father safe until we can find a way to save him," he said and Neve nodded.

"We will, and until then I'll protect him and you as well," she said and hugged him quickly before pulling back and it was then their morphers beeped. Looking at each other Trent raised his to his mouth and spoke.

"Trent here, whats up?" he asked.

"_Trent, is Neve with you?"_ Hayley's voice came through the communication system.

"Yeah, she's right here."

"_Good, you two are need, Ruby Dragon is back,"_ Hayley explained and the two nodded.

"Let's go show this Dragon who he is messing with," Neve said as they walked to a deserted placed behind a tree in case of civilians walking by.

"Ready?" Neve asked and Trent nodded.

"Ready!"

"Green Ranger, Dino Power!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

**xXx**

The fight the day before had been brutal but they were all fine and 'Puff the Magic Dragon' as Neve had _affectionately_ called him had been destroyed by all eight Rangers. Now four of the six teens and Tommy were walking the halls during lunch that day when they ran into Anton, Neve and Trent. They were all pretty shocked to see Anton not to mention Neve with Anton and Trent.

"Hey Anton," Tommy stopped and greeted his old friend. "How are you?"

"Tommy," Anton replied, shaking his hand as he gave the Black Ranger a nod. "I'm fine. I understand you're looking for a new principal."

"Why, you interested?" Tommy asked and the others all stared wide eyed at Tommy.

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer's far too busy to run a school," Kira stated quickly, and Trent and Neve smothered a laugh with a small chuckle as Anton grinned and chuckled as well. Not at all offended by the Yellow Ranger.

"Relax, she's right," Anton agreed and it was then Anton's pager beeped.

"That's me, even as we speak," he said with a smile. He pulled his pager out of his pocket, and Ethan frowned as it caused the Ruby Dragon Card out of it.

"How did you get this?" Ethan asked as he picked it up. Trent looked at it trying to hide his hysterics and Neve inconspicuously elbowed him in the ribs.

"Honestly I don't know," Anton said taking the car. "Trent, Neveah is this one of yours?"

"No," he said and shrugged. "I don't know how it got there."

"I'm sorry Anton, I really don't know," Neve said and everyone wondered when she had begun calling Dr. Mercer Anton. Tommy stared at his daughter who refused to meet his gaze and then back to Anton.

Anton started to feel dizzy then and Trent and Neve looked at each other in fear as he began to fall to his knees. As the other, except Tiernan began to try and help him he shook them off and Ran.

"Leave him alone, he's a Doctor!" Trent called after them all and Tiernan looked at his brother.

"Really, he's a Doctor?" Tiernan asked and Neve punched Trent gently in the side.

"He's not that kind of Doctor numbskull!" Neve said and sighed. "Let's go, maybe we can get there before them." The Gold and White clad boys nodded and followed after trying to stop the others who were on Mercer's tail. They managed to chase him into Tommy's classroom, where they found him bent over a lab table.

Tiernan stood with the Rangers, and Neve and Trent went to Anton's side to try and help him but seeing that there was nothing they could do Neve grabbed Trent by the sleeve and drug him backwards some as Anton roared and turned into Mesogog.

"No way!" Conner exclaimed his jaw falling open. "Mercer is," he began.

"Mesogog," Tommy finished.

"This is one crazy week," Ethan stated shaking his head. "I thought Prom was the worst of my worries."

"This is your big secret?" Kira asked, turning towards Trent, Neve and Tiernan. "You knew this all along?"

"He's my father," Trent protested. "How could I tell you?"

"Trent is like my brother, I'm very protective of my family Kira," Neve said.

"I thought we were your family," Kira said, her voice audibly hurt.

"You are, but Trent needed me more," she said. "You have to believe me, I would never let it get so far as to hurt you guys but I couldn't betray Trent's trust or..."

"Give up your little game?" Conner asked glaring at the girl he thought of as a little sister and Neve looked away and let a tear escape before wiping it away quickly.

"You will pay for betraying me Trent, Neveah, Clone!" Mesogog hissed at the three formerly evil Rangers. "You will pay dearly!"

"We never betrayed you!" Trent argued.

"They betrayed us if anything," Conner yelled darkly.

"Silence!" Mesogog roared as he transformed back into Mercer and he looked up at Trent and Neveah and even Tiernan briefly.

"Trent, Neveah, Tiernan, I'm sorry," he whispered before disappearing into an invisiportal. Everyone looked at him, but Kira turned to Neve and Tiernan.

"How did you find out?" she asked and Neve sighed.

"I've always known, I knew when we were evil. As did he, but like with the Elsa thing I forgot and by the time I remembered I noticed what Trent was doing." Neve looked at her friends. "It wasn't my place to tell. Anton isn't my father, he's Trent's. Would you betray your father Kira? I know I wouldn't," Neve finished. Everyone thought of her words and Ethan snorted slightly.

"You kind of did though," he muttered and everyone shot him a look and Neve sighed.

"I know it may seem that way and I'm sorry but I did what I thought was best," she said.

"And you?" Tommy asked as he looked at Tiernan.

"I have every memory Trent does," he began. "Of course I knew, I realized first what he was doing. I knew I owed him more then a life debt, both of them. But like Neve said it wasn't my place to tell," he finished. Tommy sighed and nodded though the three Rangers could all see that he was upset and very disappointed.

"We should go," he said and everyone left though Neve, Trent and Tiernan stayed behind as they left.

"That went well," Tiernan said shaking his head. Trent sighed and Neve looked at the twin boys.

"It's not over yet," she said. "Not by a long shot."

**You always hurt the ones you Love. **


	33. Test of Trust

**A/N: Okay everyone this chapter is probably going to be a rollar coaster for us all. It's filled with flashbacks and memories from both Green with Rage and Pink with Envy. A nice little look down memory lane but it also might be a bit boring, hopefully not though. I'll be working on the next two chapters and get them up as soon as possible. We got about four more chapters, though only three are real chapters the fourth in a epilogue much like the ending of Pink with Envy. **

**Anyways, please R&R!**

**Green with Rage**

**Chapter 33: Test of Trust.**

"I always knew Mercer wasn't exactly PTA material," Ethan said as the team, minus Trent, Neveah and Tiernan, were standing around in the Lab. "But Mesogog? That's whack."

"I'll tell you what's whack," Conner said angrily as he stopped pacing. "Them not telling us! That's whack!"

"Look, I'm as mad about this as you guys are," Kira began her hazel eyes shadowed in hurt. "But don't you think we still owe Trent, Neve and Tiernan the chance to explain? I mean, maybe there is a really good reason they didn't tell us."

"I agree with Kira. I know my daughter, and I know Trent and Tiernan well enough to know they had to have a good reason for this," Kim said standing beside Kira. She was deeply saddened at the betrayal but she also understood where her daughter may be coming from.

"I hope there is," Tommy said firmly as he looked at them all. "Because if not, then I have no choice but to ask them to surrender their morphers, and give up being Power Ranger."

Everyone's eyes landed on Tommy in shock and Kim sighed and shook her head he walked out, most likely to find the three missing Rangers.

"Give up their morphers?" Kira began a look of fear in her eyes. "But..I don't know if that's...it just doesn't seem right,"

"Many wouldn't be able to handle it. It's a hard thing but at least when you passing on your powers, it doesn't feel like an invasion like a...need for fight or flight." Kim sighed. "It's never happened before but if Tommy did try and take their morphers...I don't think it would end pretty. They'd probably view us as the enemy...again."

"Don't tell me you feel bad for Trent, Neve and Tiernan?" Conner asked looking at a saddened Kira.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed looking at their Yellow friend and Kim sighed. "I mean, you want people you can't trust running around with those powers?"

"Guys, this is Neveah we're talking about as well. Not just Trent or Tiernan. Neve deserves our trust," Kim said and they all looked down and Conner shook her head.

"She obviously doesn't think so if she can't tell us the truth. She's just playing one of her games with us," Conner said shaking his head. "I don't know about you guys but I am sick and tired of Neveah's games. Every time we turn around she's driving her glaive in our backs!"

Everyone looked at him in shock and Kim glared. "That's not fair Conner! None of that was her fault!" Kira yelled and he sighed.

"Maybe," he muttered.

"Dude, that was a bit harsh," Ethan said from beside Conner.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe or understand why they didn't tell us, we could have been killed!" Conner said and they all sighed. Maybe, but they never had and Kimberly had to believe if that was ever a possibility then Neve would have told them.

"Well I'd hate for it to end this way for them, after everything they've been through," Kira said. "If it was me and I had to give back my powers, I don't know if I could handle it."

"Now that is ironic," Conner snorted as he looked at the yellow clad girl. "I remember when you didn't want it to begin at all."

**xXx**

**Flashbacks:**

"Your very good, why don't you play it for me?" Neve asked as they finished a cookie. Kira looked at her new friend and shrugged.

"I don't know...it's not finished." Neve shrugged picking up the book.

"Who cares, I'll even sing it with you if you don't mind," Neve said and Kira grinned. She did want to hear Neve, it wasn't that she didn't believe the girl could play or sing she just always felt curious about that. She wanted to know if the girl was any good, she didn't seem shy about preforming in public so she must be.

"Sure," Kira said and picked the guitar up and began strumming what she had. Kira was almost shocked when Neve began the song.

"_I wanna know, know where you're at._

_I'm at the front, but you're still at the back._

Kira smiled and they both began to sing the rest of the song together, drawing a crowd from other students.

_Oh, can you tell me where, tell me where you're at?_

_Freak you out. Freak you out. _

_Freak you out. Freak you o-out._

_Freak you out. Freak you out. _

_Freak you out. Freak you o-out."_

**xXx**

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr. James," Randall snapped before looking at each student, her eyes lingering on Neve. "The four of you have detention! For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions-"

The four teens burst into a frenzied protest, Conner's about soccer, Kira's about band practice, Neve about seeing her boyfriend and Ethan's about computer club. "I didn't think so!" Randall yelled, cutting them off before storming into her office and slamming the door.

"Okay…," Kira sighed, her voice thick with anger and disbelief. "Somebody seriously needs a hug."

"Tell me about it, someone obviously killed her puppy as a child," Neve said shaking her head as she wrung her dark pink shirt out.

"Dude," Conner began as he leaned forward, looking past the girls to stare at Ethan. "Computer Club?"

**xXx**

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads-up," Ethan told them as he followed after the three teens.

"Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole." No sooner then the word left his mouth did Ethan go plummeting through the ground as it gave way. Kira, Neve and Conner followed from where they stood. The teens all hit the ground, though Kira landed beside Conner, Neve landed on his upper stomach where his ribcage ended with her legs on either side of him. She sat up groaned, her head spinning that she didn't realized her skirt had flown up. Conner chuckled as he sat up and looked at Neve.

"Nice panties," he said and Neve's eyes widened and she stood straight up and stepped over him, making sure to kick him in the side with her shoe as she did. Conner grunted and Neve glared, not wanting to admit that her detention mates and potential friends – even Conner as hard as it might be to believe- had seen her crimson underwear. Kira glared at Conner as the four teens got to their feet, brushing off whatever dirt and dust they could. Neve then realized where she was and the lack of light. She bit her lip and edged closer to Kira.

"It's dark," she muttered and Kira looked at the girl clutching her arm.

"Your..your not afraid of the dark Neveah?" she asked and Neve looked at her friend and nodded sheepishly.

"Maybe,"

**xXx**

"I could do a crazy video in here," Kira smiled as the four teens walked in and looked around.

"It's better than the creepy dark tunnels," Neve said shrugging in relief.

"Whoa," Conner said again, patting Ethan on the shoulder. "This must be like the mother ship for you, dude."

"Normally, I'd be insulted. But when you're right; you're right," Ethan said and grinned as he looked around.

In the center of the room there was a large meteor-like thing sitting on a table with mist pouring out of it. In the center there were three small rocks, like gems. Red, Blue, and Yellow – an ironic color scheme Neve thought as she looked at her three new friends and looked around.

As Conner reached for the red one, Ethan shook his head. "Yo, don't touch that."

"Dude, listen to him for once," Neve said having a bad feeling about those stones, a familiar feeling.

"Why not?" Conner frowned as the two girls came up on either side of him, in front of gems that reflected their color-theme outfits – or not in Neve's case. Ethan was across from him in front of the blue one.

"You're really taking this 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level," Ethan commented.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes in my life to know that thing looks fully prehistoric," Conner pointed out. "And if I don't have to miss practice…" he trailed off and Neve sighed.

"I hate to agree with him – really, I do," Kira put in. "But I already missed one rehearsal."

They all nodded and together the three teens picked up the gems in front of them, which began to glow brightly seconds after and emit slight noises. Neve gasped and bit her lip. She really hoped they were not what she thought they were.

"Well…what are they?" Kira frowned, turning the glowing yellow gem around in her hand.

**xXx**

"What was that?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"The wind," Kira suggested and Neve stepped forward, her face grim.

"That ain't the wind," she began as louder sounds echoed around. "As much as we'd like it to be, it ain't." There was a large flash of green to their right and left and front as a group of six or seven freaky lizard-like creatures dropped from each.

"Don't…move…," Conner whispered.

"Great idea, make it easy for them!" Kira hissed.

"New plan..." Ethan let his words hang for a moment before continuing.

"RUN!" he yelled and they all took off running. They reached a huge ditch in the road and had to jump. Conner made it across with ease, while Ethan hit the edge and struggled but made it over. As for Neve, she had a bit of experience with long jumps and knew the proper speed and time to jump she she landed in a crouch safely on the other side. Kira wasn't as lucky and fell into the ditch.

Her yells of surprise made the guys and Neve turn and run back, peering over the edge. The lizards were approaching fast as Kira got to her feet and reached up.

"C'mon!" Conner yelled, pulling Kira up. As the monsters began coming over or through the ditch, they ran off as fast as they could.

Kira unfortunately hadn't noticed a tree root sticking out and tripped, falling to the ground. As she turned, the monsters closing in, she screamed. Waves of yellow sonic energy amplified her scream, knocking the lizards off their feet and into the dirt. A few feet away the other three stopped running, clamping their hands to their ears to brace against the painfully loud sound. When the sound died, they looked at one another before running back to Kira.

**xXx**

"Okay, so we all agree, no one talks about this?" Conner inquired as the four teens away from the school. They exchanged glances.

"I can do better than that," Kira stated, turning to face them and outstretching her hand to drop something in Conner's palm. "I'm out."

They looked down and spotted the yellow gem in his hands. "Just forget I was here and I'll do the same," she stated.

"How come he gets it?" Ethan complained and Kira rolled her eyes and took it and placed it in Neve's hand even though Neve hadn't even wanted it in the first place. Yellow really wasn't her color.

"Well here, Neve can have it." Ethan pouted.

**xXx**

**End Flashbacks:**

"Ok, I admit," Kira defended as she looked at each of her teammates. Though three of them were still not there she continued anyways. "At first, I wasn't so into it, but everything's different now."

**xXx**

**Flashbacks:**

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded to you if you didn't already have something inside you that could handle the power," Tommy explained, returning to stand behind the briefcase and push it towards them.

"Please guys, if we could we would but the gems chose you," Neve told them and they sighed exchanging glances, the three teens nodded and each took the wristband gadget with a matching color to their Dino Gem, examining them.

Conner's was in the shape of a red Tyrannosaurus head, with gray spikes on its face and a yellow eye. Ethan's took the shape of a blue Triceratops head, its gray nose and head horns sticking out and contrasting with its green eye. Kira's was much more pointed, in the image of a yellow Pterodactyl with it's pale gray bump on it's head and flashing red eye.

**xXx**

Neve watched with her father as the new Rangers started their battle. She was rather impressed with the suits and she also proud at the new team. They had great team work already and it could only get better as the battle waged.

"They're huge," Conner breathed as they skidded to a stop in front of the towering machines.

"That's an understatement," Kira told him.

"Calm down boy," Ethan stepped forward, seeing as how the Tricera Zord was scraping it's front foot against the ground, ready to charge. Hearing him it slowed down slightly, as if pondering. Speaking into his morpher, Ethan went on. "That's right…I'm your friend…"

Sensing it was the right time, Ethan thrust his fist into the air as his Morpher glowed blue. "Tricera Zord!" he called. Echoing his call with its roar, the Zord, which had been gray up until now, stood on its hind legs as it turned blue, green eyes flashing.

"It worked!" Ethan grinned as the others nodded their congratulations.

"Okay, my turn," Kira stated, her Morpher close as she looked up at the dinosauric bird perched atop a high building. "Ptera Zord! We can do this, if you'll let me!"

The Zord expanded its wings, crying out into the dark sky as its coloring became yellow and its red eyes flared with understanding. Neve cheered from her spot and the Pterazord as if seeing a relative swooped down close and Neve chuckled as wind swept her and her dad who shivered slightly not knowing the zord could do that or recognize more then her human.

"Awesome!" Kira smiled, as her and Ethan's Zord moved out towards the much taller and much bigger T-Rex zord. Wincing as their Zords were hit by the T-Rex's spinning tail, she looked at the Red Ranger.

"Conner, you've got to do something. You're Zord's outta control!"

"C'mon, I need you to work with me here!" Conner yelled.

Hearing his voice, the Zord turned away from the other two and stomped towards him, but didn't look like it was for friendly purposes. Conner clutched his Morpher. "Tyranno Zord!"

It stopped in its tracks as its head swayed slightly, before roaring as red covered its body and its yellow eyes turned from viral to calming. "Yes!" Conner smiled, and Neveah and Tommy rejoined them.

**xXx**

**End Flashbacks:**

"I've changed," Kira said and she shrugged "Being a ranger's changed all of us! Look at you Conner. You are in no way the same dumb jock when we started going out and a lot of that has to do with our powers."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Conner asked as he looked from his girlfriend to his friends. Kim chuckled and nodded.

"You have come a long way bro," Ethan agreed.

"Very long, I remember meeting a boy in red that didn't have much to do other then help himself," Kim said as she smiled at the boy who looked down a flushed a bit.

**xXx**

**Flashbacks:**

On the soccer field, two guys were practicing, one was dressed in red and white completely and the other boy fully padded and shaking in the net was nervous. Across from him the boy in the red and white soccer uniform kept a red soccer ball slightly in the air with his foot.

His keep-ups lasted a few more seconds before he kicked it high into the air, flipped sideways after it and delivered a powerful kick as it came back down. As he landed on the grass, the ball went hurtling through the air towards the goalie, who shook in his shoes and dodged it as if it was a bomb.

"Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it," the soccer star groaned shaking his head at the goalie.

**xXx**

"Well what do you do in your spare time?" Ethan inquired.

"Me?" Conner smirked, looking over Ethan's head towards the girls and his gaze caught with Kira's. "I got out with girls. Y'know, they're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the make-up." Neve giggled as she saw Conner had pretty much said this while looking at Kira. It was kind of sweet, in a sexist way. Though she figured, Conner still had time to be trained. Kira struck her as one of those who could work miracles for boys like Conner, reminded her a bit of her Aunt Trini and mom and they'd only been friends a few hours.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Ethan stated, stopping in his tracks and nudging Conner's arm.

"Yeah," Conner scoffed, staring down the shorter teen. "It's like that."

"Whatever," Kira rolled her eyes, brushing past them ignoring Conner as she went. Neve smirked at the two boys as she followed her blonde friend.

**xXx**

"Nice job, way to show up when I don't need you anymore," Kira said and Neve smiled and then looked to her right as she saw a green flash. A horde Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax arriving at the end of the road.

"Kira, you might want to rethink that," Neve said and pointed.

The four teens stood together as Tommy joined them, standing in front. "Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work for him?" he taunted.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax growled. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"I'm gonna have to say…no!" Tommy stated, triggering Zeltrax's attack.

**xXx**

"Neve, Dr. O!" Kira called as they came to his side and Kira checked for a pulse. It was strong but sort of...slowing? She was no doctor so she didn't know how to diagnose it.

"Okay what was that about?" Conner asked and Tommy looked at them.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tommy stated, he knew they had helped him but they had only been in his mind in spirit, they had not been able to see anything but Tommy.

"You didn't think I'd give up that easily did you?" the Terrorsaurus cried as it became thirty feet tall.

"Think you three can finish this guy while I get Neve to a hospital?" Tommy asked. The three primary colored rangers nodded and morphed while Trent and Tommy took one last look at them as they called forward Super Dino Powers and left. It was only seconds latter that they won the battle, destroying the Terrorsaurus for good.

**xXx**

**End Flashback:**

"Okay, point made," Conner said as he nodded.

"And think, if we had not become Rangers then I might not have found out you loved me when I did," Kira said with a smile and Conner grinned.

"True," Conner then looked at Ethan with a smile. "What about you gamer dude? You're not exactly Mr. Cyber geek anymore."

**xXx**

**Flashback:**

As Conner reached for the red one, Ethan shook his head. "Yo, don't touch that."

"Dude, listen to him for once," Neve said having a bad feeling about those stones, a familiar feeling.

"Why not?" Conner frowned as the two girls came up on either side of him, in front of gems that reflected their color-theme outfits – or not in Neve's case. Ethan was across from him in front of the blue one.

"You're really taking this 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level," Ethan commented.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes in my life to know that thing looks fully prehistoric," Conner pointed out.

**xXx**

**"**This is a computer image of you kicking," Ethan says and Derrick leans over to see better.

**"**I superimposed it against the image of a pro player from Manchester." On the screen, two different legs kick a ball, in different ways. Derrick leans closer slightly impressed.

**"**How did you do that?" he asks and Ethan grins.

**"**I'm a computer geek, remember?"

**"**Oh yeah," Derrick says nodding. Ethan then points at the screen.

**xXx**

"Whoa, check it out!" Ethan awed the blue bike before them.

"That's for me?" Ethan squeaked.

"Yep," Hayley replied. "The latest technology. Faster than anything I have ever built.

**xXx**

**End Flashbacks:**

"Yeah," Ethan grinned as he leaned back in a chair. "I am pretty cool aren't I?"

"Don't get carried away," Conner scoffed and Kimberly chuckled.

"What about you Kim?" Kira asked turning towards the twins. "I mean, you don't seem any different."

"That's because I've been a Ranger when I was your age," Kimberly reminded. "You don't see the change now because we've already been changed. Tommy, Neve and I that is."

"Right, sometimes it's hard to remember that Neve was a Ranger before us," Conner said and Kira snorted slightly which made everyone turn to her.

"Not that hard, I mean she kicked our asses for months and then just last month..." Kira trailed off.

**xXx**

**Flashbacks:**

_**"I'll let you live for now Rangers," she said and began walking off passing Hunter on the way. She stopped short though as Hunter groaned and grabbed her ankle. She looked down at him and waited.**_

_**"Wh-why?" he asked and she chuckled.**_

_**"I'm evil, lets leave it at that Crimson Ranger," she said and shook him off before leaving. Once she was away from them and back on Lothor's ship she knelt down and demorphed. She then looked up at him, her eyes flashing a rich pink.**_

_**"My lord," Neve spoke.**_

The three teens and even Hayley watched in surprise, horror and shock as the girl they thought they had known turned out to be a former Ranger and evil to boot. They watched multiple battles between her and the Rangers and they all silently agreed they did not want to be on Neve's bad side. They watched as Hunter found out it was Neve behind the Pink Ranger's helmet and his determination to free her of the spell.

"_Neve was their greatest enemy next to Lothor and in the end their greatest ally. They would have to fight her once more after the spell was broken but like before it was love and teamwork that got her back to where she belonged,"_ Tommy narrated as they watched as Hunter and Shane freed Neve of the spell.

**xXx**

The video was paused again and they all looked at Neve eyes wide.

"You were a Power Ranger!" Ethan exclaimed.

"An Evil Power Ranger...twice!" Conner asked.

"And you didn't tell us!" Kira finished and crossed her arms. Neve sighed.

"I'm sorry guys, I just didn't want you to think differently of me. I mean I'm not proud of my past – of how I started out. Unlike you guys I didn't start out the hero," Neve told them and the three sighed. Kira came forward and hugged the younger girl before pulling back.

"We..I understand. You've been through a lot, I'm just glad your on our side," Kira said and Neve chuckled. She looked over at the boys who smiled as well.

"We understand, thought we would have preferred if you'd have told us, we understand," Conner said and Ethan nodded.

**xXx**

"Enough!" the voice spoke and they all watched as a streak color landed on the ground in front of the Ranger. The Rangers all gasped, standing in front of them was another Ranger. Her suit was just like Kira's expect where Kira's was gold hers was silver yet she still held gold on her suit, and she had shoulder guards much like Tommy's suit.

Her helmet was just like Kira's as well, except the visor was shaped more like a dino paw – those who had seen Tommy's dragon coin could compare it to that – and was a brighter, ruby like red then the White Rangers, though not by much. She stood calmly, her arms crossed lazily and she was looking from the White Ranger to the three prime colored Rangers.

"Wow, another Ranger. We could really use your help!" Ethan said and Kira blinked, she bit her lip. The new Ranger laughed, a chilling laugh that on any other day Tommy and Kim would have recognized yet the distortion of her voice made it unknown to even them and shook her head.

"Rangers today, all the same. Jumping to conclusions, let's go Drago, we'll deal with them latter," the Ranger said and turned her back and walked away, they gasped as she disappeared in a colored light and the White Ranger followed the female Ranger, his light seemed to be a kaleidoscope of colors probably to do with White conducting all colors in a way.

"Man, what just happened?" Conner asked.

**xXx**

"Hey, where is your partner?" Kira asked as she finally got to her feet. The others looked around as well and the White Ranger chuckled crossing his arms before the Rangers all gasped in pain as they were slashed with a weapon from a speeding green blur who came to stand in front of them, facing the White Ranger her weapon at her side. It was a long glaive like staff but instead of just one blade it had one on either side.

"I heard you mention me," the Green Ranger began as she turned leveling the double bladed glaive on her shoulder lazily much like the White Ranger did his Drago Sword. The bladed staff was only a little shorter then the Ranger – a little over five feet in height. "You missed me didn't you?" she continued laughing as they all got tho their feet.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Conner groaned, pushing himself to his feet as all three Rangers had smoke billowing up from them like dying fires. He extended a hand, helping Kira up as he spoke. "I tried to be nice, extending a little Ranger love, and this is what we get?"

"I'm not here to make friends," the White Ranger's annoyed voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Neither of us are Rangers," the Green Ranger said as a after thought shrugging.

"Then what is it?" Ethan asked. "What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know. All that's important right now is that there are three Rangers too many," he claimed, turning to face them." And we're here to change that."

"Drago stop talking to them and attack already," the Green Ranger said with a sigh as she shook her head and walked towards the White Ranger and placed a hand on his shoulder and turned her head as if to look at the Rangers as a flurry of arrows were let loose on them. She smirked.

"Good, I just love the sound of pain in the evening," Neve spoke - though the other Rangers had no idea it was her.

**xXx**

"So what do we do about this thing?" Kira asked pointing the Zord. Tommy was about to speak when the a flash of green appeared in front of them and the Green Ranger appeared her glaive at her side held like a regular staff would be only this one was slightly shorter then the Ranger and green – both light and dark mixed together with gold on the hilt of each blade and had emeralds at the base and then three in the middle of the staff part.

"You can stay away from Zord," the Ranger said sweetly and the Rangers all back up. Tommy glared and they gasped as the Green Ranger raised her morpher and the ruby eyes of her morpher glowed.

"That's right friend, you fight for me," the Ranger said and Tommy turned to the other two Rangers.

**xXx**

Down on the ground Tommy had just run out of the building and found to his shock the Green Ranger sitting on a piece of concrete that had more then likely been through over here by the force of the Drago Zord awakening. She sat calmly her glaive resting beside her with her legs crossed.

"What are you up to?" Tommy asked as he stood in front of the Ranger who wore his old color in more then one way.

"Really, I expected better from you." she said and looked up at him her head tilted to the side slightly. "I'll give you three guess of who I am – just remember the first one doesn't count!" she said and chuckled at the Black Rangers obvious shock.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Tommy asked and the Ranger stood up picking up her glaive as she did.

"That's not how it works, now let fight maybe that will job your memory," the Green Ranger said laughing darkly before she ran forward and Tommy gasped and fell into a defense stance waiting for the fight to begin.

**xXx**

Tommy dodged as the Green Ranger slashed at him with glaive and brought up his Brachio Staff to block another direct attack as she spun around and brought it back down on him. He glared from under his helmet and asked.

"Why are you doing this, we can help you!" he said and pushed the Ranger back. He watched as she back flipped to avoid stumbling and stood in front of him and laughed.

"I don't need help! Soon you shall all be destroyed and I shall rule along side Drago," Neve said and Tommy glared.

"What is he too you? You seem oddly loyal to him for an Evil Ranger," Tommy asked as he jumped a sweep kick and the fight continued. Punch, block, kick, jump, flip. On and on until the Green Ranger grabbed his wrist twisted and kicked him in the gut forcing him back as she let him go and spun slashing him in the chest and he fell to the ground hard.

"Such a stereotype, and if you must know I consider him my brother," she said and Tommy's eyes widened.

His thoughts ran away from him as things came back to him. The last battle with Lothor, the way the Pink Ranger would stand with her arms lazily crossed, the way her voice sounded, the laugh which was distorted by the helmet over her head as the Green Ranger. Her feeling sick yesterday, not coming home till late, not leaving her room today, then words.

_"It's no problem Trent, your practically family now that I've gotten to know you." _

_"Yep, I've adopted you into my circle of older brothers. A very select few, you should feel honored." _

Finally the way she seemed to know how they all fought, the way she herself tried to stay away from fighting as much as possible and then what he knew from the fight a moment ago. He stood up, and looked at the Green Ranger who simply stood looking at him as if waiting for him to make the first move.

"Neveah?" he asked. The Green Ranger laughed and nodded once as she began to walk towards him.

"Hello Daddy, it took you long enough," the Green Ranger said.

**xXx**

"Going down," the White Ranger smirked, swinging his foot out and catching Conner's leg, thus tripping him. He groaned as he fell crashing to the ground – again. "Look what I found."

In the palm of his hand he summoned a Thundermax Saber. Stumbling to his feet and holding a curse or two under his breath, Conner held his shoulder. "You're out of your mind!"

"Now, now. Let's not judge, especially since I have the sword."

"Wait!" Neve said and they both turned to her to see her holding her bladed weapon and before either could say anything she raced forward at the same speed as the White Ranger could use and slashed at Conner repeatedly and flipped away to land with her back to him as he fell to the ground. She was beside the White Ranger who clapped and nodded.

"Nicely done Para," the White Ranger said and then turned to the Red Ranger who once again standing.

"I never did like Red," the Green Ranger said though technically she simply didn't like Red Rangers or Crimson Rangers for that matter.

"My turn," the White Ranger said and rushed forward, attacking the Red Ranger with the sword, hitting him across the chest several times. Struggling against the hits, Conner managed to grab onto his opponent's wrist. "This is getting old. Let's finish it once and for all."

He raised his sword, hitting Conner a few times for every small hit he took, and sparks flew as the Red Ranger fell to the ground again. Holding his chest and shoulder that screamed with pain, he was on his knees as the White Ranger held up the Thundermax Laser.

"It also comes as a handy laser," he smirked, aiming it at Conner. "Later, bro."

"Oh this is better then passions," Neve said as she chuckled and clapped excitedly.

Several white lasers shot from the Thundermax, blasting into Conner with waves of excruciating pain. Explosions went off behind him as some shots missed, but those that hit their mark brought him straight to the ground, crying out in pain.

"I love it when a plan goes accordingly," Neve said sweetly as she leaned into the White Rangers side much like she had the day before during the second fight between Evil Rangers and Good Rangers.

Conner lay face-down on the ground, fires burning in the gravel behind him. He tried pushing himself up, but at the moment it was no use, so he stopped trying, attempting to gather his strength.

"It's over," the White Ranger chuckled, walking over.

"No!" Conner groaned out.

"Don't even bother," the Green Ranger taunted. "You'll just lose again anyway."

**xXx**

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Conner grunted as he was pushed back.

"And here's what you get for your stupidity," his counterpart announced, shooting him with the Thundermax Laser a few times. This time as Conner fell; he knew he didn't have what it took in him to get back up again.

"No one touches my glaive!" he heard Neve spit and he felt as her foot connect with his ribs three times before he saw and heard the White Ranger chuckle and pull her away.

"We wouldn't want to kick him to death Para. It's much to easy," Trent told the angry girl who looked up at him and sighed.

"Your right, I want to make him scream, for mercy or death it doesn't much matter to me," she said almost sweetly and Conner almost gagged. This couldn't be Neveah. Not sweet Neve who was always happy and willing to help others.

The White Ranger walked over to his Drago Sword, picking it up. "You put up a pretty good fight, but now it's over."

The Sword glowed white as he raised it, but as he went to bring it down, a sound unlike any other assaulted his ears and he dropped the weapon, clutching his head. The Yellow Ranger appeared then, and Neve sighed shaking her head as she turned and looked up as if asking god why he would do such a thing to her.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but no one hurts my boyfriend!" Kira stated, standing protectively in front of Conner, who smiled from under his helmet. Kira smiled back down at him and happy she had switched placed with Ethan at the last minute.

"I really hate the color Yellow," the Green Ranger muttered and the White Ranger nodded, shaking his head from the slight ringing noise that was still present. He raised his Drago Sword and quickly drew out a pattern of arrows, sending them crashing into the Ranger who didn't have time to move and even if she did they would have hit Conner.

She cried out and fell one kene, clutching her chest, but kept her gaze on the White and Green Rangers as she held her Ptera Grips firmly in her free hand. Their glares were broken when a flash of green alerted them to something behind the White Ranger, and he and Neve turned to see Mesogog and Zeltrax standing there.

"Don't let me interrupt," the dino-monster stated.

"Who are you?" Trent asked and Neve sighed. She already knew who it was and she really wasn't in the mood for him.

"I am Mesogog."

"I can't believe you two haven't met," Kira spat. "You have so much in common."

"Silence!" Zeltrax roared, firing a blue electrical blast from his sword that hit Kira square in the chest, knocking her to the ground beside Conner. Neve glared and growled at Zeltrax slashing at glaive and as it crackled with lighting like spark she pointed the glaive at him and spoke.

"Para glaive, Lightning strike. Fire!" she watched in happiness as it hit Zeltrax and blew making him fall to his knees in pain as his armor smocked and cracked some.

The Green Ranger chuckled darkly and Kira blinked in confusion.

"No one gets to kill the Yellow Ranger but me!" Kira shuddered as those words were thrown from the Green Ranger and she wondered why the Green Ranger seemed to want to kill her so much. She and Neve were almost sisters, what did she do to cause the Green Ranger to hate her so much?

**xXx**

He too was taken out, slashed across the chest three times before he was kicked away. While he did that Neve was battling the Blue Ranger and he held his own and actually got a slash in on her chest with his thundermax saber but all this did was startle Neve and make her angry.

"It's always the blue ones who start to piss me off last," she hissed and kicked him high in the head before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back making him cry out. She kicked out to the side and watched with a chuckle as the Red Ranger was forced onto his back a few feet away and she returned her attention back to Ethan.

"Little boy blue, all alone, what'ya gonna do?" she taunted as let him go and as he turned around she had ready begun to preform a tornado kick which he couldn't dodge and he stumbled back clutching his chest as she suddenly laughed darkly and her glaive appeared in a flash of green.

"I won't give up, and we will save you Neve," Ethan said determined and picked his thundermax saber back up. The Green Ranger hmm'd before spinning around and slashing Conner twice with her double bladed glaive and smiling as he flopped through the air and landed hard on the ground. She gasped as she was slashed in the back but growled and turned parring a strike from Ethan's thundermax saber.

"Pathetic," she hissed and kicked him in the stomach forcing him back as she began to speed towards him super fast and slash him numerous times with her glaive until he sparked and fell to the ground in pain.

**xXx**

"Hello Mother, did you like the housewarming gift?" she asked laughing darkly and Kim's eyes welled with tears and her heart broke. Maybe Tommy was right maybe Neve's fate was their fault. They had both been turned evil at one point in time – Tommy more then most at least until Neve that was.

"I don't want to hurt you baby girl," Kim began as she blocked a slash with her crossbow and returned one with the spear like weapon at the end of her crossbow to the Green Rangers chest making her stagger back. "Doesn't mean I won't though."

**xXx**

"Hey! Why not pick on someone your own size?" a male voice called and they turned and Kimberly gasped. Andros...and Ashley. Neve groaned and stamped her feet in aggravation.

"I hate Red and Yellow!" she hissed and Andros looked at the green clad figure and sighed. So this was Neveah? He shook his head and sighed. He remembered how hard it was for him to fight Karone, it couldn't be easy on Tommy or Kim or her friends for that matter.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros called as he gripped his saber.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley called and Neve and Trent looked at each other.

"You take care of the Red Ranger and I'll take care of the little Yellow one," Neve told him and he nodded not even bothering to argue. Andros noticed this and recognized that the White saw the Green – Neve – as his leader.

"But first to make sure no one interferes," the two space rangers watched in confusion as Neve turned and slashed the air with her glaive leaving a crackling energy blade with lightning in it before she pointed at the fallen Rangers. Kim's eyes widened but couldn't warn the other or move fast enough.

"Fire!" she called and Andros and Ashley watched in horror as it hit the Rangers though Kira who was hurt the most was saved more damage by Kim who could only throw her force field over the fallen yellow in time. She didn't have the energy to save them all.

"You'll pay for that!" Ashley cried and the two older Rangers raced forward. The fight ensued was one for the books. They looked pretty equal, especially Trent and Andros. Andros did get a few hits in that stunned and hurt the White Ranger but he recovered quickly and Andros found his Drago sword may look like a feather but was much more painful and his arrows were no joke either. Ashley fared well as well, but Neveah had been trained by Tommy Oliver and some by Kimberly Hart the original power couple and Rangers she was a much better fighter then Ashley and got more hits in and soon the two Red and Yellow Rangers were forced onto the ground in pain and demorphed close to where Kim was.

"Your a good fighter, but much to pesky to keep around," the White Ranger laughed and walked forward with the Green one.

"Neve don't do this!" Kimberly cried out and the Green Ranger laughed and held her glaive in her hand in a way that made Andros think more of Karone. He could only hope they could save this girl and her partner. Evil wasn't something they chose he just knew it. Just as the two were going to bring the weapons down on Andros and Ashley a blast hit both rangers in the back and made them turned ever so slightly to see the Yellow Dino Ranger, on her feet again, laser pointed directly at them.

"You're a little too persistent, may I?" he muttered, creating the biggest volley of arrows he ever had. They watched as the Green Ranger sighed and crossed her arms.

"Just make sure it hurts, I want to at least hear her scream," Neve said and Ashley moved crosser to Kim who was still morphed but had begun to sob at this.

"It's going to be okay Kimberly, we'll help you free them of this evil," Ashley told the woman and Kim looked at her and smiled but just then they all heard a roaring. "FIRE!" from the White Ranger.

They ripped through the air, smashing into the Yellow Ranger over and over again, each adding another painful stab into an already hurt body. She cried out as the force of the exploding arrows hurtled her through the air.

She crashed onto the pavement, groaning and she de-morphed. The Rangers gasped as the White and Green Rangers calmly headed over to her as she clutched her stomach.

"I never did like the color Yellow," he stated, tightening his glove as he crouched down beside Kira, who was stretched out in pain. "Well, Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye."

He grabbed onto her wrist tightly, twisting it painfully as he wrenched her to a sitting position. He raised his fist to punch her, but froze when she looked up at him, face slightly twisted in pain and hatred.

"Huh?" he paused, his voice softening a moment as images of the girl, Kira, and moments she shared with Trent flashed across his mind. "Kira?"

"That's it," Kim muttered and forced herself to stand up as the Green Ranger gasped and stood up. The other two followed slowly and they watched in shock as the maroon ranger ran towards Neve who saw her and growled holding glaive and sending a simple energy blast from it – the only other move she had with the weapon besides her Tornado, Lightning and Vine chains attack - and it hit her causing her to demorph painfully. The other two made to run to the woman's side but fell to their knees in pain from earlier injuries.

"Neveah," Kim said as she got to her knees and faced the green ranger who had her glaive pointed at her neck.

"Huh...mom..." Neve's voice like the White Rangers softened and Andros and Ashely finally got to their feet and helped the other two Rangers. Kira also frowned and didn't react as the two evil rangers lowered their weapons – or fist in Kira's case.

"I…I…Ah!" Jumping to his feet, Trent and the evil White Gem battled for control, and it sent rivulets of pain through his head. He cursed, holding his head, and it was enough for the other three Rangers to gather their forces. This also happened to Neveah who back up and into Andros who held onto her arms and turned her to face him, taking off her helmet, he saw her eyes flashed between brown and bright pink and green mixture.

"Neveah, fight this, if not for me for your parents!" Andros told her and he saw her eyes softened for a fraction of a minute.

"I'm sorry...I uh..ahhhh! Get back, away!" Neve cried out and grabbed her helmet and back away even more and somewhere in between this she had gotten her helmet back on as she fell to her knees next to the White Ranger.

**xXx**

The four Ninja Rangers walked slowly through the streets, a party of Kelzakz and Lothor's Generals following slowly. Suddenly, four colored Rangers appeared; Red, Yellow, Blue, and Gold. Neve rolled her eyes at this and they all stopped as Conner stepped forward.

"That's far enough!" Conner demanded and they each looked at them, and Neve laughed.

"You must be lost," Shane chuckled darkly. "Cause I know we didn't invite you."

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan stated. "You're supposed to beat the bad guys, not _be_ the bad guys."

"Good, bad," Tori mused. "What's the difference? It's all about power."

"I know you don't need me to explain myself, we've already been acquainted," Neve said as she looked at them and then shook her head almost like she was sorry for them.

"Guys, come on this isn't you!" Kira cried out and they all laughed together this time.

"I thought you'd know by now Kira," Neve began. "That doesn't work on Evil."

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," Conner stated, straightening up. He didn't want to fight his friends but he didn't have any other choice and the other three knew so as well. He took out his weapon, and reluctantly, the others followed suit.

The four Ninjas stood still as the Kelzaks rushed forward, attacking the Dino Rangers. Walking slowly amongst them, the Wind and Spirit Rangers paired up quickly against the Dino Rangers.

Shane vs. Conner.

Tori vs. Kira.

Dustin vs. Ethan.

Neveah vs. Tiernan.

**xXx**

Meanwhile Tiernan was having a better time with Neve. Maybe because he had once been evil, and had been created evil. Or maybe because he knew better then the others how she fought given he had all Trent's memories. Or maybe Neve was just toying with him but he didn't think she was given that she was much to prideful to allow him to hit her on purpose.

"Neve please, we don't want to hurt you!" he cried, as he blocked her fan with his Dimetro dagger and moved to the side to avoid a kick before twisting the fans away and doing a tornado kick catching Neveah unprepared and sending her back into the ally wall. She glared from under her helmet and moved closer.

"Why do you fight for them, with them? They don't even like you, they put up with you because of Kim, Tommy and Trent." Neve circled the on guard Gold Ranger as she said this.

"They hate you, your just an annoyance. They all wish I had allowed Trent to finish you..off!" she ended her speech in a hash whisper close to his ear and Tiernan growled and swung around his Dimetro dagger coming down to connect with air.

She ninja streaked behind him and kicked him in the back before drawing her Phoenix dagger and releasing a blast from it which hit him in the back and sent him flying through the air and onto a car's windshield shattering some of the glass. He groaned as rolled off to avoid Neve landing in his gut and she flipped off the car to come to stand feet in front of him.

"I won't believe that," he finally said.

"Believe what you want, but we both know the truth." She shrugged. "Join me, I could always use a fourth Ranger to follow me."

"Not gonna happen," Tiernan growled and raised the now glowing gold dagger.

"Dimetro double laser! Fire!" he called as he slashed a gold slash in the air and fired them at the Pink Ranger who simply stood calmly and raised the Phoenix dagger to her mouth a a crisp feminine version of the dragon daggers song echoed out, and her shield glowed before the attack was absorbed into it.

"What?" Tiernan asked, startled as the other Wind Rangers had fought the three Dino Rangers close to where Tiernan was and then ninja streaked to where Neve stood as the attack was fired back from her shield stronger and hit the four Dino Rangers and sent them flying into the air and they all hit the ground hard.

**xXx**

_In the center of this all Tiernan and Neve circled each other and Neve smirked at the Gold Ranger._

"I'll be kind," she began. "Join us and you can be sure to walk away from this alive."

"Otherwise?' Tiernan asked and she shrugged.

"Otherwise? You'll be a rotting corpse like the rest of them," she said as if talking about the weather and Tiernan glared, this was not the girl he coveted feelings for. This was some monster wearing her face.

"I think I'll take option C." Neve tilted her head before they charged each other and the fight began. Tiernan surprises Neve a few minutes into the fight by preforming a crescent kick which catches her unprepared and as she stumbles back he grabs her arm and twists it behind her back.

"Let us help you," he hisses into her ear and Neve chuckled before throwing her head back into his and then spin kicks him before she runs toward his stumbling form and jumps and kicks at him from the air before flipping backwards, her foot hitting him in the chin as she does. She hit's the ground and moves out of the way of a sonic bomb sent her way as he uses his gem powers. She glares as she barely avoids it and looks at the torn ground.

"Really Tiernan, didn't we have a agreement?" she asks and then spins and releases a lightening bolt from her hand which hits the boy in the arm as he leaps aside.

"What can I say, fight fire with fire," he said as they ran at each other again. As Neve elbowed the boy in the face and swept his feet out from under him she grinned.

"You still have that fire from being evil after all," she said and he rolled out of the way before her foot could connect with his chest and roundhouse kicked at her only to have her duck and jump a sweep kick he had followed up his first kick with.

_"Enough chit chat, lets fight!" he growled and they connected in battle once more. It lasted for a few more minutes, neither really landed significant blows before he backhanded her across the face and punched her in the solar plexus and then spun and kicked her in the stomach sending her onto the ground hard. Neve gasped as her back hit the ground and she felt her air knocked out of her._

Tiernan watched with slight shock as she struggled to get up and as she did he saw the blood falling from her lip and could see that the right side of her face was going to be black and blue in a moment. His heart clinched and he instantly felt bad as she stood and glared at him, her eyes glowing pink as she whipped some blood from her face and looked at it.

"No one has ever really drawn blood from me before," she said looking at it shocked and then at him and she dropped her hands to her side as she circled her arms much like Tori had and they began to glow a light pink.

"I'm sick of you," she hissed and then released the kinetic energy of her Spirit power at him, sending him back and onto the hard earth near the other defeated Dino Rangers.

_"This is boring," Tori drawled out as she came to stand beside the battered Neve who was still bleeding slowly and Tori looked a bit concerned for the shorter girl – though not by much. Neve was 5'5 while Tori was only 5'6 ½._

"Looks like he ruffed you up good," Dustin said chuckling and Neve back handed him and he groaned and rubbed his red cheek. It might actually bruise she had hit him so hard, and from the smirk on Shane's face he knew he did have a petite almost hand print bruise on his cheek.

"Shut up," she snarled as she wiped some blood off her chin and spat some onto the ground glaring at the Dino Rangers.

"Shall we?" Shane asked and Neve nodded. She was done playing with them, Tiernan had just signed their death warrants.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin said and grinned, excited as he raised his morpher alongside his three friends. They were about to morph when a familiar voice rang out beneath the bridge and Neve frowned.

"No, wait!" Jumping over the railing to their left was Hunter, Blake and Cam and Neve raised an eyebrow as Hunter walked over to her and with dark eyes placed a hand along her cheek and she turned slightly away from his touch, the skin very tender, her lip was busted as well. He snarled slightly but she knew it wasn't at her for some odd reason and he leaned forward and kissed her slightly despite the blood on the right side of her lips and face.

**xXx**

**End Flashbacks:**

"Yeah, Neve is a brutal fighter. Great when she's on our side but when she's not..." Conner trailed off and Kim bit her lip as she shook the memories.

"Yeah, but Neve has also done a lot of good," Kimberly said. "Not just on this team either."

"Kim's right, Neveah's always come through when we needed her help," Kira said smiling.

"She's her father's daughter," Kim said with a smile.

**xXx**

**Flashbacks:**

Arriving downtown in their Ninja gear the Rangers spotted the problem; two Kelzaks stood in the middle of City Square. They seemed surprised to see the rangers because they stumbled backwards away from them.

"What?" Dustin asked "Two of them? I can handle these two myself"

"Hmmm...that's odd," Neve said, placing her hands on her white-silver and pink ninja gear. Dustin shook his head and started down the steps, before there was a flash and 50 and more Kelzaks appeared.

"Whoa," Dustin said, stumbling backwards as the others took fighting stances. But the Kelzaks started to replicate even more.

"Holy..." Neve trailed off. As the Kelzaks swarmed from behind them and the five Rangers ran down into the center square.

"I don't know about you guys," Shane said, looking around "but I'm starting to feel a little out numbered."

Tori nodded. "I think it's time to morph guys," she said and the all nodded and fell into stance.

"Word," Shane agreed. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" they all called and once morphed, Blake removed their staff's from his back and started hacking their way through the Kelzaks. Tori and Shane took out their Ninja Swords and started to do the same while Neve took out her Phoenix dagger. Dustin rolled under the attacks, before kicking up at the Kelzak and sending it flying into the mass of Kelzaks surrounding them.

Neve kicked and slashed at the Kelzaks, before jumping up and kicking sideways hitting two more Kelzaks in the stomachs. They tumbled backwards, causing a domino affect as Kelzaks landed on a near-by bench. She then flipped up onto a small fountain wall before kicking on in the head and then holding her dagger out and releasing a mass of pink energy which obliterated around twenty or so kelzaks. She then used a ninja streak to slash some other and gasped as a pack of five came at her.

"Whoa," she cried, as she flipped backwards onto her hands and back onto her feet to avoid an attack.

Tori was busy kicking a whole bunch of Kelzaks away from her, before she jumped onto their shoulders.

"What's with these guys?" she asked, "there are too many of them!" she started to count them. "I cant even count that high"

"And your really good at Maths," Dustin snickered.

"Where did they all come from?" Blake asked as Neve was knocked into him gripping her stomach. The Kelzaks holding Tori, shifted and the blue ranger fell to the ground beneath her. She glanced up as they were about to attack her, but the hit never came as the Kelzaks suddenly disappeared. Blake was mid-kick when his Kelzaks disappeared. "What?"

"Whoa," Neve yelped as she she slashed at air and stumbled before gaining her balance.

"Hey! Let me go!" Dustin yelled, as the Kelzaks threw him into the air, but disappeared before they could catch him. He hit the ground painfully before getting up. When all the Kelzaks had disappeared, the rangers re-grouped and stood confused.

"What -?" Shane questioned, pointing over his shoulder.

"As long as their gone, man -" Dustin said. "- don't ask any questions"

"Where the hell is Hunter, didn't anyone call him?" Neve asked.

"Cam," Blake said, raising his morpher to his mouth. "...did you call Hunter?"

"_There's been a glitch in the communication system,"_ Cam answered. "_I couldn't give Hunter the alert. There's something weird going on"_

"No lie," Dustin agreed.

**xXx**

"You want a fight, you've got one. Ready!" Neve called and the former Rangers all watched as the new Rangers began their roll call. Kim cried out in protest and tried to race forward but realizing what had to be done Tommy held her back. He didn't want Neve fighting this either but she was a Ranger and a Ranger never backs down no matter the enemy or stakes.

"Ready!" they all called out.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Spirit Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!" they all yelled and in flashes of colored light they stood morphed.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they called as they fell into their stances. Neve then looked to her teammates as she saw the Green Ranger put his dagger away and tilt his head at her crossing his arms.

"You guys handle Motodrone -" Neve nodded towards the golden robot who had stayed even after Zurgane had left. "- I'll handle our Green friend here," she said and though hesitantly the Rangers nodded.

"I was hoping you'd say that Pink Ranger," the Dragon Ranger said letting his arms fall to his side. Kim gasped and the former Rangers rushed to stand behind Neve who looked to her side at her mother and then her other, at her father. The other Rangers had all begun battling Motodrone. She didn't like this, the Green Ranger was much to calm and patient for her liking but she knew she was the only one who could fair a chance against the younger version of her father. She knew how he fought, they didn't.

"Neve don't, you can't fight him alone!" Trini said and Neve shook her head shortly stepping forward and Tommy grabbed his daughters arm stopping her short. She didn't do much of anything keeping her head turned down and he knew her face would be a emotionless mask as she jerked her arm free and turned her attention to the Green Ranger. Her stance was still as statue and very familiar to those who had seen her as a Evil Ranger and Kimberly covered her mouth as tears – silent as they were – began to fall down her face.

"Don't interfere, don't make me regret letting you stay here," Neve said, her voice hard and slightly cold as she raised an hand motioned the Green Ranger forward. The Ranger laughed and they rushed each other. The former Rangers all watched with bated breath as Neve jumped a leg sweep and back flipped away from and kick before spinning around and catching his fist twisting it and kicking him in the stomach making sure to hit below the shield. He stumbled back and rushed her again punching, and kicking before he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back pulling a pained yell from her mouth as he tightened his grip and twisted more and a small crack or pop was heard.

"Oh, did I break that?" the Green Ranger asked, in fake concern.

The Rangers all turned to watch as Neve stomped down and onto the Green Rangers foot before elbowing him with her unhurt arm, before preforming a tornado kick and a leg sweep bringing the evil Ranger to the ground and giving her a bit of time to back up clutching her left arm.

"Neveah!" Kim yelled in fear and concern. All the older original Ranger clinched their fist and glared, though Tommy was the must upset. This was his past self, he was hurting his daughter.

"Guys, stay back!" Neve yelled as she saw her friends rush forward, Hunter hesitated but he saw the look in her eyes as she let her visor slip for a moment and he nodded.

"Neve look out!" Tori yelled as the Green Ranger kicked her friend in the back and Neve's visor slipped back into place and she cartwheeled out of the way of another kick.

"Why don't you let us help you get home! Don't you want to return to you time?" Neve asked as she dodged a punch and the Ranger laughed.

"I have a way home once I destroy you, Lothor has promised me the knowledge to return and insure my empresses survival and rule," he said and Neve sighed and kick gasping as he grabbed her leg and twisted her in mid air and she landed hard on the ground before rolling out of the way of a stomp. She flipped to her feat and they circled each other.

"Fine, we'll just have to do this the hard way," she said pulling her Phoenix Dagger out and falling into a stance ready to attack. The Green Ranger chuckled and pulled out his almost identical Dagger.

"Bring it!" he growled and the charged daggers clanged together and they spun and fought in graceful arches in styles very similar to each other. Finally they charged forward with speed and slashed each other making sparks fly and they turned stumbling a bit.

"Your good, but I'd expect no less from my own blood," The Dragon Ranger said and they leveled their daggers at each other again.

"I had a good teacher, now shut up and fight!" she spat and they collided, daggers crossed and they each tried to kick but was met with the other trying the same move and the jumped back as each move was blocked by the other. At the same time each leveled their dagger and sent a energy blast and green and pink flew by each other and hit their target, making each fly back and hit the ground in pain.

"Neve," Hunter whispered moving forward but Blake and Shane held him back.

"God, Neveah! Tommy we have to help our baby!" Kimberly cried as the two Rangers stood up slowly their shields smoking.

"Your good, but try this on for size. Phoenix Dagger! Spirit Orb!" she called as she moved the circle in a full moon like shape and the pointed it towards the green Ranger who simply stood there waiting. "FIRE!" she cried and the orb raced to the Green Ranger. The other Rangers waited with bated breath as did most the originals but it was Tommy who finally realized what his past self planed when he caught the movement of the dagger at his mouth and he gasped and yelled.

"NEVEAH MOVE!" But it was too late, the orb had been shot back at the Pink Ranger who gasped and collapsed to her knees in pain as it exploded on her twice as powerful. She gripped her stomach and growled as the Green Ranger walked forward laughing.

"I should have seen that coming," Neve groaned out as she pushed herself to her feet in time to dodge a kick but not a knee to the gut and she gasped as the Ranger grabbed her head and kneed her making her head fly back and hit her helmet painfully and almost cracking her visor. She stumbled back and tried to stay on her feet as the Ranger leveled his dagger and just as he let loose a energy blast she let one of her own and in almost slow – yet painful – motion it hit both their wrist making their daggers fly out of their hands and land feet away. They both clutched their wrist and Neve fell to one knee.

"Resourceful, but not the end," the Green Ranger growled and brought out a Sword that the original Rangers knew all to well; the Sword of Darkness.

"Neve get out of there, your too hurt to continue!" Jason yelled and he watched as his niece stood and shook her head.

"I won't give up, we have to get this guy back to the past...somehow," she muttered and pulled the sword off her back and ran a hand over it. It glowed pink and gold as she did.

**xXx**

"Double team?" Hunter asks and Neve smirks.

"You know it," she says and they both kick the one closest to the away and into another one as they turn and Hunter grabs her hands and began to spin her as she gains momentum and starts to kick the Tyrannodrone in the chest one at a time. What didn't seem like thirty seconds latter they were all on the ground and Hunter lowered Neve to the ground and they turned to face Skondor.

"You might have defeated the Tyrannodrones but you won't defeat me! Stink Bomb!" the monster yelled and the two covered their noses as a green gas filled the air and begun to make them light headed and stink, a lot. Skondor then ran forward at a fast speed and hit them multiple times sending them to the ground.

"Ow, okay that is it," Neve said as she slowly stood up. Hunter did as well and winced as his wounds jarred. Neve looked at him.

"If you still have that communicator Hayley gave you it would be a good time to use it," she told him and lifted her wrist. Her morpher appeared and she smirked before pressing the button down.

"Green Ranger, Dino Power!" in a flash of green his girlfriend was covered in her suit and he watched as she attacked Skondor with her Para glaive before running back to the truck and fishing out a silver brace like Neve's only this one lacked a gem.

"Dr. O, Kim? It's Hunter," Hunter spoke into the device as he kept a watch on his girlfriend who had just been thrown by a blast onto the ground and was slowly getting up her suit smoking lightly. He clinched his fist, wishing he could do more, but without being able to morph he only had his Thunder ability available and he might be more a hindrance then help if Neve saw him trying to help.

"Hunter, it's Kim what's the problem?" Kimberly asked over the com-system. Hunter sighed in relief.

"A monster just attacked on the outskirts of town, Neve is fighting him now but..." he winced as he girlfriend was struck down again. "She needs help," he told her and heard Kim gasp.

"In Reefside? I don't understand why the alarm didn't sound. That doesn't matter I'll send Tommy and the others. Hayley is working right now and I can't leave Davie," she replied and then Hunter nodded as the system went out and he rushed forward with ninja streak and caught the monsters arm as it went to bring its blade down on Neve who slowly back away on the ground and grabbed her Glaive.

"Hunter, stay back!" Neve yelled and moved forward striking the monster as it punched Hunter in the chest forcing him back onto his stomach hard.

"No one hurts my boyfriend!" Neve cried and began to spin her Glaive sort of like a baton in front of her and slashed the air a moment latter leaving a ball with winds trapped inside. She smirked before pointing her glaive at Skondor. "Para Glaive...Tornado Strike! Fire!" she said and the attack sped at the monster faster then even a ninja streak and engulfed him in blades of wind which tore at them before blowing.

"Ptera Grips!"

"Tricera Shield!"

"Tyranno Staff!"

She gasped but grinned as the three primary colored Rangers appeared and attacked the weekend monster with their weapon making it spark even more. She turned as she noticed her dad come to stand beside her and the Notice Trent come to stand on the other side and was drawing his laser arrows just as the other Rangers moved and came to stand with them he grinned and fired.

"Laser Arrows, fire!" the laser arrows hit their target and they watched as the monster blew up as the combination of the four Rangers attacks defeated it.

"Neve!" Kira yelled in joy and tackled her into a hug. Neve laughed and hugged the Yellow Ranger back and the other Rangers laughed at the sight of the usually collected Kira almost bouncing as she hugged the younger girl.

"It's good to have you back, Neve," Trent said as Kira pulled back and he clapped her on the shoulder.

"It's good to be back, bro," she said and Trent grinned. Tommy smiled and Hunter did as well, they sort of reminded him of him and Blake but with the fact that they had recently met and Neve being a girl being the differences.

**xXx**

"That's it," Neve says and Ethan nods.

**"**'Kay," the blue clad boy replies and Neve closes the box and locks it while Ethan signs a clipboard. He hands it back to the man as he speaks.

**"**There you go."

The man nods. **"**Thanks."

Neve rolls her eyes she notices the looks she and Ethan were getting, she wasn't sure why and she wasn't blind to the man looking her over. Pig, she thought as she moved her long wavy hair back over her shoulder. Neve and Ethan then jump off the platform the box was on, an pick up the box.

**"**Let's go, Hayley and Conner are going to need this," Ethan says and Neve nods. Before they can continue on a group of Tyrannodrones appear in front of them. Neveah and Ethan look down at the box and then back at the advancing Tyrannodrones.

**"**How'd they know?" Ethan asks and Neve shakes her head.

"The hell if I know, let's take these freaks and get that box back to Hayley," Neve says and Ethan nods. Without even realizing it Neve had fallen back into a habit she had picked up while evil and giving leading Trent. Ethan didn't even realize he had listened to her like he would Conner but it wasn't like he minded, she was a former Ranger and had been doing this longer even if she was back in suit.

Neve and Ethan put the box down and prepare to fight the Tyrannodrones by falling into preferred fighting stances.

**"**Do these guys ever take a vacation?" Ethan asks and Neve shrugs.

"Not likely," she replies as the Tyrannodrones attack.

Ethan and Neve fight, kicking and throwing them away from the box. Neve uses one as a springboard to jump up onto some crates while Ethan fights several more, defending the box when the try to grab it. Neve fights several on the crates, before doing a back somersault off of it and kicking two Tyrannodrones with one of her classic jump split kicks she had learned from her mother.

Ethan jumps onto a van and uses it's door to hit a Tyranodrone before flipping off the side and and using his armored skin in fighting another. Neve is fighting a Tyrannodrone when she sees three more trying to steal the box. She gasps and notices Ethan is to far away fighting three Tyrannodrones and she ninja streaks over kicking on in the head and and elbows on in the gut before flipping it onto it back a few feet away.

The last one comes at her and she dodges before smirking and moving her arms around and readying her spirit power into her left arm and hand and her gem power into the other. Ethan knocks his last Tyrannodrone out and looks over to see the pink and green light show before it is fired at the Tyrannodrone sending it backwards and leaving only a smocking body.

Ethan winces and walked over as the defeated Tyrannodrones disappear into the invisiportal and he looks at a clearly exhausted Neveah.

"How did you know you could do that?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I didn't," she said and shrugs as she leans against Ethan for a moment catching her breath as his eyes bug out. "I just wanted to try it," she says smiling and he sighs.

"Okay, no more sugar for you," Ethan tells her and Neve pouts and they bend down to pick up the box.

"But, I'm not even hyper," she whined and Ethan chuckled. On anyone else it would have probably been annoying but Neve seemed to pull it off as cute.

**"**We'd better get this thing back," he says and Neve nods her face switching from hyped up and tired to serious in less then ten seconds.

"Right," she says and turn and leave.

**xXx**

**End Flashbacks:**

"She was really able to combine her spirit powers with her dino powers?" Kira asked and Ethan grinned and nodded.

"Yep, but it took a lot out of her." Ethan shrugged. "She hasn't done it since."

"Okay, so Neve helped us and the Ninja Rangers a lot," Conner began. "There a million other examples that we haven't thought about I'm sure, but it still doesn't excuse her lying to us for months."

"That is true Conner, but we have to give her the benefit of the doubt. I mean we haven't even sat down and listened to her story and reasoning yet. I mean besides what you allowed her to get out at the school," Kimberly reminded.

"You know what still gets me?" Ethan asked. "That our teacher is a legendary ranger!"

"Hey," Kim said, a amused smile on her face. "What does that make me?"

"Your a legend too Mrs. O," Conner said smiling. "It's just not many have so many color's. Mostly someone has maybe two but that hasn't happened since the Turbo team became the Space Rangers."

Everyone looked at Conner in amazement and laughed.

"You actually remembered that?" Kira asked as she chuckled as Conner smirked and nodded as if proud of himself.

"We owe him a lot," Kira said suddenly and sighed.

"We do," Ethan agreed nodding and Kim smiled.

"Are you guys forgetting who almost ended it for good?" Conner wondered and Kim sighed.

"Your right Conner, but Tommy doesn't hold it against Trent or Neveah and neither should you," Kim told him and he looked almost like he wanted to argue the point.

"Look, he was under the gem's spell! And he broke it, no thanks to us," Kira countered, trying to defend Trent. "It's different now and if It had not been for Trent we would have never gotten close enough to knock Neveah out and bring her back here so we could help her."

"Yeah," Conner said. "Now the forgets to tell us Mesogog is his dad. Glad he's changed."

"I made a promise," Trent said as he came in, Tommy following along with Tiernan and Neveah. Neve looked a bit down and it looked like she might have been crying a little before. Kira looked at her friends and Neve mostly and wanted to comfort her sister – even if not by blood – but until they got an explanation she couldn't find it in herself to move.

"What about your promise to us!" Conner exclaimed as they all walked forward. Neve glared at her red clad friend and stepped closer to Trent. No one had really realized until now just how protective of Trent Neve really was.

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my Ranger duties," Trent pointed out.

"That may be true Trent," Kim said as she looked at the White Ranger sadly.

"But you've all put us in a very difficult position," Tommy picked up where his wife left off. "Conner may be right. We Still don't know how we can trust you all again."

"At least let us explain," Trent said.

"So explain, why didn't you tell us?" Kimberly asked, though she was looking at Neve now.

"Trent is like the older brother I never had, a lot like all the male Rangers I've served with. It's kind of annoying really," Neve began and everyone tried to hide a smile. "But unlike the others, Trent and I have a deeper bond. We were evil together, he's almost like a younger brother in the since that I've been at this longer. Even when I was evil I was protective of him, and Nix doesn't let anyone into her heart lightly, or at all. She cares about herself, but my emotions were so strong about Trent just like they were with Hunter that over time they became her emotions as well."

"That's all nice and everything but what does that have to do with anything?" Ethan asked.

"You all know I'm very protective of my family, and my team is my family. Even though I knew about Anton I understood where Trent was coming from once I even remembered. I didn't confront him about it, until today he didn't even know I knew. You've got to understand he's trying to save his father, any of us would have done the same if it was us in his place. If it was my dad, I'd destroy anyone in my path before I gave up on him," Neve said and seeing the looks she got she knew she had to salvage that last comment.

"Don't try to deny it, I know the instinct to protect ones family is in all Rangers," Neve began again. "I've never liked Anton before, not even before I ever became a Ranger but he's Trent's family." Seeing the looks she was still getting she moved onto something else that might just make them understand why this was so important to Trent.

"When we were evil, we came up with a plan to get Trent close to Mesogog so I would have everything I needed to destroy him," Neve began making everyone looked a her in confusion, she never talked about her time as an Evil Ranger. She didn't like to remember that time in her life.

"Trent trusted me, I was in charge of everything and I think he knew better then to go against me. Even evil he's protected me before his own father. I remember the plan, before he left I asked him if Anton Mercer was going to be a problem." Neve looked up at everyone who's eyes had widened and Trent looked down in shame.

"I told her not at all," Trent muttered.

"He was willing to kill his own father when evil, to betray him. We were very much aware at the time that Anton was Mesogog and not by his own choice. If we had never been freed of that evil Mesogog probably would never have known and my plan would have succeeded. Trent and I would have killed Anton in the process," she said and then stopped looking at everyone.

"Do you understand now? He was protecting the only family he really has, because let's face it none of you except my dad and mom and maybe Kira ever really forgave him for what he did under the gems spells. Subconsciously that's made you all paranoid. He's trying to make up for what he would have done. I was just protecting him and Anton, trying to help them find a way to separate Mercer from Mesogog. To make up for setting Trent up to kill his father in the first place," she finished and everyone sighed.

"Redemption is a hard road to walk," Tommy said and sighed nodding. Kim pulled Neve into her arms and Tiernan sighed.

"My reason is simpler. I did it for Trent and Neve. They're the only family I really have, I guess. I care for each of them in different ways but I'm knew to this human thing. Emotions are not something I was born with, and my loyalty to them is something I couldn't betray. I think of you all as friends, something I've never had but they could have killed me, instead they helped me become human," Tiernan said and then looked at the White and Green Rangers. "Something I didn't even know I wanted."

"Tell me what I can do to make this right," Trent begged as he stood in front of the Rangers. "I make no excuses for the harm I've caused you all but things haven't been easy for me. I never meant to find the white dino gem."

Trent looked at his wrist and sighed. "It found me. I tried to fight it but the power was too strong."

"Anton Mercer is the only family I have," Trent said shaking his head. "I knew I couldn't break my promise to him, so I decided to fight with you guys until he was freed of Mesogog forever. But first I had to free myself by destroying the evil clone of the white ranger. I never thought I'd gain a real blood brother out of it and I never expected him to help me protect my father. I never even knew Neveah knew because I couldn't remember that conversation completely, some things I still don't remember completely from when we were evil." Trent sighed and looked at them all with tearful eyes that he obviously wouldn't let fall.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog. I was stupid not to trust you to help me but I couldn't break my promise, I was afraid you'd just kill him so you wouldn't have to worry about Mesogog and I know now that was stupid. I can't blame anyone but myself for this mess I've made, but I couldn't lose my Father. I've already lost my real parents, the thought of loosing my dad and having to go back into the system terrified me. My father thought he could handle this on his own and so did I. I know now I was wrong. And I was wrong to drag Neve and Tiernan into this."

"Anton Mercer was my friend," Tommy spoke up. "I understand your loyalty. The question now is, do they?"

"I understand as well, me and Tommy understand all three of you. Neve, I understand why you did what you did, I would do the same for my father or...especially Tommy." Kim kissed her daughters forehead. "Your an amazing girl Neve and I know everyone will forgive you, maybe not right away, but they will. That goes for you two as well," Kimberly finished smiling at the two identical boys. Everyone turned to the other three Rangers and Neve bit her lip as there was a long pause.

"Being a Ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me, despite how I started out," Trent pleaded. "I don't want to loose that, trust me."

"Heard that one before," Conner said as he scoffed.

"Just let me prove it!" Trent said and Conner looked at Kira and Ethan. He already knew they had forgiven Neve and Tiernan and had even forgiven Trent it was simply the question of if they should trust them again?

"Here's your chance," Tommy told Trent as he was getting up, the monitoring system going off as a monster appeared in town, by the docks it looked like.

"You're not seriously going to trust them?" Conner asked as he looked startled.

"Look at that thing," Kira pointed out as she made a disgusted face at it. "We have no choice!"

"Kira is right, and I for one do trust them," Kim said. "It's just the question of if you three can again."

"Kira's wrong about one thing though; we always have a choice," Ethan said as he nodded. "And I choose that Trent, Neve and Tiernan come with us."

"Thank you," Trent thanked and Neve and Tiernan nodded. "I won't let you down."

"I hope not," Conner said as he sighed.

"Ready?" Tommy asked everyone nodded including Kim. They then morphed and left the lair for the Docks.

**xXx**

"Where did he go?" Conner asked as they looked around for the monster.

"Right here," it laughed as it became normal size and visible. He fired at the Rangers before they could move, knocking five down and the four standing ones charged. They were half way to the monster when they were blown into the water by lasers. "haha, four washed up Ranger!"

"Triassic time?" Ethan asked as he stood up.

"You know it!" Conner said as he pulled out the shield and it was almost instantly that Kira and Ethan acted along with Tiernan as the blue, gold and yellow energy flowed into it. He changed into the Triassic Ranger and he and the monster disappeared into another dimension for the battle. The Rangers all watched with hope but soon Conner came falling out and fell on his back hard. The monster stood before him, hardly a scratch on him.

"That was a long way down," Conner groaned as he stood up.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," the monster said laughing as the five other Rangers ran into battle, sabers drawn. One blast was all it took to send them down again.

"Leave them alone!" Conner cried as he clinched his fist. No one hurt his team!

"Very well," the monster agreed turning to the Red Ranger. "I'll destroy you!"

It all happened in slow motion as Tiernan stood from the pain and drew two slashes in the air with his dagger and Kira screamed, though not with her dino gem powers as she took off towards Conner before anyone could stop her and the monster went to stab Conner and unfortunately Kira who was now at Conner's side.

"No!" Kim yelled in worry and As the tail like thing was about to hit Kira and Conner Trent appeared and grabbed it just as Tiernan fired his weapons attack at the monster and Neve appeared to stand in front of Kira and beside Trent to take the bunch of some lasers the monster had fired at them as he went to stab Conner and Kira. She staggered back some and the monster let out a groaned as Tiernan's attack hit him and Neve released a green energy blast from her glaive a moment latter making it stagger back some in shock and pain, Trent still holding the arm/tail thing.

"Not so fast," he stated.

"You're not getting any farther, lizard breathe," Neve spat, though she wasn't sure the monster was a lizard it sort of resembled one to her.

"Step aside," the monster growled as it tried to move it's bladed tail/arm thing. "It's the Red Ranger I want."

"The Rangers are a team," Neve declared as she crossed her arms and Tiernan nodded walked over to stand beside the Green Ranger.

"If you're going to destroy someone..." Tiernan began, his dagger resting on his shoulder as he spoke.

"...you better start with me," Trent finished.

"They saved Conner and Kira," Kim stated from where the others were watching, a big smile on her face under her helmet and Tommy chuckled nodding. He was proud of them, for not giving up, and for trusting that it wasn't over. As his own father and grandfather had once said, Everything is going to be okay, if it's not okay then it's not over.

"Now where's all the tough talk?" Trent wondered and Neve chuckled as she watched Trent through the tail/arm thing he was holding away from him.

"Not so brave now, is he?" Neve said smirking and Tiernan chuckled.

"I'm done talking," the monster stated and the three formerly evil Ranger laughed.

"Good," Trent drew his sword and Neve readied her glaive as Tiernan readied his dagger.

"So are we," Neve finished where he left off and they charged into battle, using the superspeed that came with their powers and suits – something that was unique to the Green and White dino gems and something that seemed the Gold gem had inherited from when it was white. The rangers regrouped behind Trent and the other two as the monster sparked and staggered away from them a bit badly hurt as he smoked and sparked some more.

"Z-rex Blaster, Fire!" they all cried out as they brought their weapons together, all eight. They fired a blast hitting it directly, and it exploded, they all smiled at each other but a moment latter the monster came back, different.

"Now what?" Conner asked as they turned.

"He's copied the megazord!" Ethan cried as a huge zord shot out of the water.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Neve yelled out and rubbed her chest where she'd taken the direct hit from the lasers meant for Conner and Kira.

"You okay, sissy?" Kira asked as she stood at Neve's side and the Green Ranger smiled at the Yellow Ranger nodding.

"How do we fight that?" Conner asked as they backed away from to avoid being squished.

"Only one way," Tommy said and lifted his morpher and called his Brachiozord. "I'll take the Triassic rover, you man the megazord." Everyone nodded and it was not long before two zords stood in front of the lone one. A moment latter they had knocked it down and it exploded. They all cheered and Neve laughed before narrowing her eyes.

"What is it?" Tiernan asked from Neve's side.

"Something isn't right," Neve said and a moment latter they gasped.

"Wait a minute," Tommy called and everyone watched as the monster turn zord size.

"Thanks for the energy boost," it laughed and Conner's eyes widened.

"Is this a joke?" Conner asked and everyone shook their head before the battle began again. It didn't look good for them and the four Rangers on the ground all gasped as the Megazords were forced back by the monster and sparked.

"We have to do something!" Kim exclaimed and Trent nodded.

"Right," he said and called his Dragozord while Kim smiled and nodded, calling her Stegazord and Neve laughed as she called her Parasaurzord. Tiernan smirked as the three Rangers formed their Megazord and then thought for a moment before jumping into the Megazord which Tommy was piloting.

"Need some help?" Tiernan asked and Tommy grinned and nodded. It didn't take long after this that they destroyed the monster. Together as a team.

**xXx**

"Guys, you rocked!" Kira said as she stood on the other side of Neve who stood next to Trent who was in between Neve and Tiernan. Ethan was on the other side, beside Tiernan.

"Bro you were awesome out there!" Ethan agreed and they all stood in the Dino lair once again. Every one laughed and high-fived each other, as Kira hugged Neve to near death.

"I'm so sorry I was so mean Neve, forgive me?" Kira asked.

"There is noting to forgive, I'm just lucky you forgive me," Neve said smiled.

"Thanks for the help out there Trent," Tommy thanked. "It's always easier when the team works together."

"You guys really proved yourselves," Kim said as she smiled widely at them. Conner though sighed and stood against a wall. He knew he should forgive and trust them, and he did but he was worried. What if they didn't have it in them to finish the job if there was nothing they could do for Anton Mercer?

"Thanks Dr. O," Trent breathed. "Like I said, I'm in this for good. That is if you'll have me."

"Same here," Neve said.

"Where they go I go, and of course I'm with you guys as well," Tiernan said with a chuckle.

"Well I vote yes," Kira agreed instantly as she smiled at the Green, White and Gold Rangers.

"Me too," Ethan said, nodding and patting Tiernan on the shoulder before doing the same to Trent. He simply sent Neve a grin since he couldn't get to her. She happily returned it.

"Conner?" Kim asked and Conner sighed before turning around.

"Just one question," Conner said. "Are you sure you want to do this? There is a very real chance you have to face Mesogog one day."

The three Rangers all looked at each other and nodded.

"If Mesogog wins, my father's lost forever," Trent concluded. "Mesogog has to be defeated, no matter what."

"Exactly, I hope we can save Anton, but we'll do what we have to do in the end. That is what Anton would want, I'm sure," Tiernan said and Neve smiled.

"I agree with Tier and Trent, but I don't think we'll have to worry about that," Neve said with a smile. I got word from Etsuko earlier today, it's why it took us so long to get here. She says she see's the end coming soon, and though it's blurry she mention a dinosaur like monster separating into something in her dream." Neve looked at everyone and smiled.

"I think she saw Mesogog and Anton separating, but we'll have to wait and see," Neve finished. Trent grinned and nodded, there was hope after all.

"Good," Kim said smiling.

"This is going to be a tough ride guys, but as long as we're together in this everything will be okay," Tommy told them and they all nodded.

"Together as a team," Neve said and the teens all smiled and hugged, though mostly they were hugging Neve who was laughing from the middle of the group hug. Everything was going to be okay, and if it wasn't okay then they knew it wasn't the end.


	34. Thunder Struck: Part I

**A/N: Well here is chapter 34. I am sorry it is so late, but my computer was not working and it took me a while to find the problem. Anyways Green with Rage is three chapters away from completion. Yay! Then we will be going into Purple with Shock and the joys and depressions of Time Travel. Also next chapter ya'll might need tissues on hand because we have a tragedy but it has nothing to do with Kim as you might get that impression through out this chapter. So be ready everyone. **

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy, and R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Thunder Struck : Part I.<strong>

**Reefside, California;**

**June 24th, 2011:**

"Let me get this straight," Conner began as he and Ethan walked into the café. "You're going to the movies instead of the biggest social event of the year?" Conner asked as he they sat at a table. It had been two days since the reveal of who Anton and Randall really were and Hayley had been working on finding if Etsuko's dream had happened yet or if she could help speed it along herself. School had been only a half-day, not only because there was only one more week of school before summer break but because of the prom that night.

"It's not just a movie," Ethan protested with a enthusiastic grin. "It's the sequel to Asteroid Conquest, the greatest sci-fi film of all time!"

"Dude it's the prom!" Conner said with conviction. "It's tradition!"

"Ah Prom," Neve said as she sat down beside Ethan and layed her cheek down on her open palm in boredom.

"Nice tradition," Ethan said as he smiled at Neve in greeting. "Smart kids spend the entire semester in agony wondering if they'll get a date or if they'll be forced to sit in the corner with the other smart kids."

"Calm Ethan, breath in, breath out," Neve said almost teasingly as she patted him on the shoulder. "Prom is just another thing that makes teens live in between hating and liking school."

"That's a new way of looking at it," Conner said with a frown.

"Who are you going with?" Ethan asked the red clad boy who looked at them and grinned.

"Do you really have to ask?" Conner asked. "Kira of course!"

"What about you Neve?" Ethan asked as he rolled his eyes. Neve shrugged.

"Not sure, Hunter doesn't know if he'll be able to make it," Neve said. "But he's gonna try his best. Usually Leeann or Blake take over his classes but Leeann is spending time with Cam, big candle light dinner they have planned and Blake is in Los Angeles touring."

"They have motocross in Los Angeles?" Conner asked and Neve shrugged.

"I don't actually know, they probably just stopped there, but I guess it's possible."

"And you wonder why I'm going to the movies," Ethan rolled his eyes as Kira sat down beside Conner.

"Hey Kira," Conner greeted. "You want me to pick you up around seven?"

Kira looked at him and smiled. "Actually Con, I need to be there a little earlier, so around six, is that okay?" Conner smiled and nodded.

"Hey Conner," Devin called as he came over. "You got a minute?"

"Sure," Conner replied. "What's up?"

Devin looked at everyone and then motioned to the counter. "Can we talk in private, it's sort of a girl matter and kind of embarrassing," Devin said and Conner nodded and walked to the counter with the boy. Neve sighed.

"Poor Devin, taking Conner's advice might just get him slapped," Neve said and Kira chuckled.

"He's not that bad anymore," Kira said. Neve raised an eyebrow at the yellow clad girl.

"You sound like you've had experience slapping him before." Kira chuckled and nodded.

"When he was always trying to get me to go on a date with him freshmen year. I lost count of how many times I slapped him by the end," Kira admitted and the friends laughed. Neve looked towards the door and sighed, she had not seen Trent or Tiernan all day – they had missed the half a day at school and she was getting worried.

**xXx**

Tommy sighed as he stood behind Kimberly who was beside Hayley at the computer. She hadn't been feeling well the last few days and he was getting worried about her, but she seemed fine today. She was her lively self so for now he dismissed his thoughts.

"Now that Trent and Etsuko have discovered Mesogog and Mercer have separated, we can speed up our plans," Tommy announced as he stood behind his wives chair where she held David in her arms. He was so big now, with longer brown hair much like his sisters and the same lighter brown almost hazel eyes of his mother. He'd be one in a few weeks now,

"How's the new project coming?" Tommy asked Hayley as he turned slightly to look at the redhead.

"The tough part will be getting through an invisiportal with this much mass," Hayley replied as she shook her head. "I'll need a portal that operates at an exact frequency in latitude for it to work."

"Once we get inside," Kimberly began, as she looked at Hayley and then Tommy. "We'll be able to destroy Mesogog's lair once and for all." With that said they continued putting together the weapon that would help them accomplish the defeat of Mesogog in the end.

"You better take a look at this," Hayley said as she noticed something on the screen. A woman held back by Zeltrax was screaming as he began to drag her into a warehouse of some sort.

"Zeltrax?" Tommy questioned in slight disbelief. He had really thought the cyborg was gone forever.

"What would he want with that civilian?" Kim wondered as they stared at the screen.

**xXx**

"Can I look at it when you're done?" someone asked as Ethan stood reading some book while waiting in line for his movie tickets. He looked up and felt his breath catch as he saw the girl in pink, white and blue in front of him. She was blonde with big blue/green eyes and a pretty smile.

"You can look at it now," he said as he grinned at her as he handed it to her. "I've read it like a hundred times."

"Me too," she said as her eyes widened in slight shock. "My friends think I'm nuts."

"Mine can't understand why I'd rather go to a movie than the prom," Ethan said, as he smiled at the girl.

"That is so weird," the girl said as she looked at him. He was rather cute and they seemed to have a lot in common. "Mine said the same thing!" Both chuckled and smiled but then a moment latter Ethan's communicator beeped and he looked down at it.

"I can't believe this," he sighed in annoyance and the girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Is that part of your costume?" the girl asked.

"It's kind of like a beeper," he explained almost nervously. "My mom's a little overprotective." He smiled on last time at her and turned to leave, but the girl's voice stopped him.

"You aren't leaving are you?" she wondered, she didn't want him to go. She really wanted to get to know the boy in blue.

"I have to," he said looking a bit saddened by the fact.

"Want me to save your place?" she asked smiling at him and hoping he agreed. Ethan grinned.

"There are no saving places," a freaky dressed up guy behind them said in a weird voice and the blonde to the guy and narrowed her eyes only slightly.

"Listen buddy," the girl began. "Do you really want to go there with me?" she asked and the guy looked down slightly frightful and he moved away.

"Go. It'll be fine," the blonde said as she turned back to Ethan with a large smile.

"Thanks," Ethan grinned as he waved and then turned and ran up the flight of stairs behind him. "This is Ethan Dr. O."

"_Ethan, we've got a problem," _Tommy said over the communicator and Ethan frowned.

"What's up?" he asked, wanted to get this over with so he could get back to the blonde girl. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to get a name.

"_Zeltrax is back," _Tommy explained and Ethan clinched his teeth at the prospect of the cyborg being back. _"Meet the others at the steel plant on Spring Street."_

"Right!" Ethan agreed and then he ran off, unfortunately he did not notice a disguised Devin watching and listening behind a stone pillar as he ran by.

**xXx**

The seven rangers ran in and sped to a stop, Kimberly had elected to stay back with David since Hayley had to go back to the cafe for a while. Zeltrax stood in front of them almost like he was waiting for them, and he probably was.

"Where's the woman Zeltrax?" Tommy asked as he took the lead, Conner just stood close behind the Black Ranger not bothered at all by the initiative to take the lead.

"Safe and sound Rangers," Zeltrax answered with a growl in his voice. "Come check if you'd like."

With that sad they all charged him, remaining in civilian form as they engaged him in battle. After a moment it was only Tiernan and Neve able to fight as the others regained their composure. Neve preformed some flips and kicked, dodging when need be and Tiernan used what Tommy had taught him and what he already knew from Trent and being a Ranger and they tag teamed the cyborg.

Zeltrax growled and grabbed each by the throat and an electrical current went through them as he threw them away. They landed hard on the ground in front of the now standing Rangers.

"Neve, Tiernan!" Kira cried as she and the others helped them up. They were both coughing and rubbing their throats which seemed bruised a bit and possibly scuffed from the electrical current, almost burned.

"I'm fine," Neve said and Tiernan nodded. After a few seconds, they regrouped to form a line.

"You're time is up Power Rangers!" Zeltrax said with a dark laugh and Neve narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Her throat was still sore, and she wanted nothing more then to repay the favor to the ugly cyborg.

"Guys," Tommy began as they stood prepared for the worse. "You know what time it is!" They all nodded as they brought their morphers up proceeded to morph, not knowing Devin had followed them with his video camera.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Gold Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Green Ranger, Dino Power!"

Colors covered them as they were instantly morphed and immediately the Rangers drew their thundermax sabers and rushed in to battle Zeltrax. As they were fighting, attacking two at a time, they heard a voice cry out from the warehouse and Tommy stopped as Kira and Neve flipped through the air and brought their sabers down on Zeltrax and then twirled away some and let Conner and Ethan have a go.

"Somebody help me!" the female called and Tommy turned back to the Rangers.

"I'll help her," Tommy said. " You take care of Zeltrax!"

Tommy then ran into the building and slowed down some once inside and looked around.

"Hello?" he called out. "Where are you?"

"Help! Please help me!" He heard from around the corner down the hall and he ran forward to find a woman tied to a pillar. She looked at him a moment latter after he placed a hand on her shoulder and he gaped at her.

"Elsa," he whispered, so low he doubted she heard him.

Outside, Conner had changed into the Triassic Ranger and called forward his Battlizer which seemed to make quick work of Zeltrax.

"Guys!" They all turned as they heard Tommy call out to them and Neve gasped as she ran forward to help her father who walking towards them, a woman along with him

"Who's that?" Conner asked as they ran over.

"I don't know," Kira said as they came to a stop in front of the Black Ranger.

"You're alright," Tommy assured the woman as he helped her regain balance as she almost fell.

"It's Elsa," Trent realized as he looked at the woman with wide eyes, Mesogog's words making since now.

"Huh?" Ethan asked confused.

"Elsa!" Kira gasped out her eyes wide behind her helmet.

"It is, we should have realized she was under some kind of control," Neve said shaking her head. "We knew she was human." Tommy sighed, thinking the same thing. It was a good thing they had never destroyed Elsa, she was after all a human.

"Elsa, yes," the dark haired woman said lowly. "That's what that creature called me, Elsa."

"We better get her back to the lab," Neve said as she helped her father carry the woman and Tommy nodded.

"See what's going on, we should also make sure she'll be okay after whatever it was that happened," Tommy agreed and the walked over and called on their cycles and ATV's. It was decided a moment latter that Elsa would ride in between Trent and Neve on the White ATV to make sure the exhausted drained woman did not fall off during the ride.

**xXx**

"Trent do you know what happened?" Tommy asked as Kim checked to make sure the pad things were attached to Elsa's head properly and to make sure she did not have any wounds. Everyone looked at Elsa, who was asleep on a table and having her brainwaves monitored by the computers and Trent nodded.

"Mesogog's powering up a laser that will transform humans to mutant dinosaurs," Trent replied. "He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Neve said, looking at the White Ranger in disbelief.

"But the Dino Gems," Tiernan realized and Trent nodded.

"He's going to use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power," Trent said and everyone looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean he's going to use them?" Conner wondered, almost suspiciously.

"Yeah, how would he get them?" Ethan asked.

"I'm going to give them to him," Trent shrugged.

"You made a deal didn't you?" Neve asked and sighed. "This doesn't look good."

"I'm not going to give anyone my gem," Conner declared an angry look over his features. Kim sighed, and stood beside her daughter who was just biting her lip as she thought over what Trent had done and what he had planed. She was probably the best person to ask about how this could turn out or to get into a villains mind.

"Just hear me out," Trent said as he looked at his friends. "You want to get onto that island. Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process. And I can rescue my father."

"No way," Tommy decided. "It's too risky."

"Do we really have another choice?" Hayley asked and Neve sighed.

"She's right, we don't have much of a choice, he's going to get that thing going eventually," Kim said.

"It's risky, but it could work," Neve began and everyone turned to look at her. "Mesogog isn't going to keep his word Trent, it's simple logic. Be aware of every minute, don't hesitate to double cross him, because he won't hesitate. Most of all, don't turn you back to him."

"Wow, you would seriously be able to beat us wouldn't you?" Ethan asked and Neve sighed and smiled sadly. Most likely, it would take a strong powerful force and or more then one team to defeat her if the need ever arose. Reluctantly, they all placed their gems into the box that Trent held out once Hayley had given it to him and they soon all eight gems were fit snugly inside.

"This better work," Conner said as he shook his head.

"I'll call when the portal's open," Trent said. At that moment Elsa began to wake up in the chair she was now occupying after Tiernan and Tommy had placed her there. The others went to her side and Kim placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked, her voice maternally gentle. Elsa looked at her and then looked to Tommy who stood beside his wife and her eyes widened and then took on a sad look.

"I remember everything," she said softly, with a bit of sadness in it.

"Mesogog and Mercer and fighting against the power rangers?" Tommy asked and she just smiled.

"Fighting against you," she corrected. "Mesogog had my mind completely in his power. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. If anyone understands it me," Neve said as she smiled at the older woman who smiled back at the girl who she had hated as Elsa. No more then a few seconds latter the alarms went off.

"The new vehicle's ready to go," Hayley said as she read the screen and everyone sort of sighed in relief.

"Will you be alright?" Tommy asked Elsa and the woman nodded. Kim bit her lip and placed a hand over her stomach inconspicuously but Kira noticed and she felt her eyes widened as a lump formed in her throat.

"Why doesn't Kim stay with her?" Kira suggested. "I mean, just to be on the safe side, Someone has to stay with Davie anyways." Tommy looked at the young yellow clad girl in hesitation but nodded. She was right and Kim sighed mentally in relief. She knew she would be alright if she had her dino gem and ability to morph, as long as she was in first stages the power would protect her and she had her shielding ability but right now she little better then a civilian even with her gem power.

"Alright, be careful," Tommy said as he kissed his wife swiftly and Neve rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," Neve said and Elsa looked at them as they left.

"Come back safe," Elsa said to them and then Kim wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders and smiled at her before they went to sit at the computer. David was still asleep in the play penn in the corner.

**xXx**

"Okay, we're ready to go," Hayley said as they got out of the jeep "Activate." A huge red eighteen wheeler came around the corner of a rock side and into sight.

"You've done it again Hayley, great job!" Tommy declared as he smiled at the redhead who grinned proudly.

"This is awesome! But why is it majorly red?" Neve asked turning to Hayley. "Green is so much better."

"Yeah right," Conner scuffed and then turned back to the truck.

"That is sweet!" Ethan exclaimed as he grinned widely.

"Can I drive?" Conner asked, turning back to the others. Neve and Kira rolled their eyes.

"No," Hayley answered looking at Conner with a amused smile but it turned serious a moment latter.

"We have to make sure we hit the portal at the exact right speed and we only get once chance at it. Better let me drive."

"Now it's up to Trent and Tiernan," Tommy said and Neve shared a worried look with Kira and they boarded the vehicle and set off for the portal. Neve had wanted to go with Trent, but Tiernan thought it would better if he went, he knew the place better then her, maybe better then Trent.

"hmm, wish Cam had added seats to the mobile command center," Neve muttered and the others shared a small chuckle before Tommy turned back to Hayley.

"Hayley, are we at speed yet?" Tommy asked.

"Almost, better hope Trent's ready," she replied as they drove on, almost at full speed. "Almost there. A few more ticks." a moment latter she grinned and called out to them.

"We're at speed!"

"There's no portal!" Ethan noted nervously and everyone blinked in fear, and Neve gripped her seat tighter and bit her lip. She just knew Trent had done something stupid and might be hurt, even if that was so hopefully Tiernan would be the back up he needed.

"hang on guys!" Tommy told them all. They drove on and as they got closer to a cliff face that they would hit if Trent didn't come through they saw it open and they all sighed in relief and smiled.

"There it is!" Tommy pointed out.

"It's open!" Neve said with relief. Not a minute latter they were able to successfully get through onto the island road and Hayley pulled the truck to a stand still.

"The beam is powering up," Hayley noticed from the video feed and she looked to the Rangers. "We have to hurry." it was only a second latter the alarms beeped and a troop of Tyrannodrones appeared in the middle of the road.

"Hayley, you have to take out that beam," Tommy said as they all unbuckled.

"I'll do my best," she said as she nodded. The Rangers ran out of the truck and without further words of encouragement and despite not having their dino gems they began to fight the advancing Tyrannodrones. It was a fairly even fight, neither side was really winning but the Rangers were doing better then the drones. Tommy was backed into a corner, so to say with five advancing drones when Kira used her Ptera Scream to knock them away at the same time the Neve sent two streams of green lightning at them.

"Thanks," he said and both girls nodded and went back to their own fights as Neve jumped and landed on ones shoulders before flipping backwards off and kicking it in the shoulders as she fell to the ground and flipped back up in time to avoid a sharp arm of a Tyrannodrone and kick it away and elbow another one and spin to kick it away as well.

"Hayley, Go!" Tommy called into his communicator and Hayley nodded and with out hesitation drove the truck off. The Rangers still stayed put and fought the ever multiplying Tyrannodrones. Each Ranger took on a group of them, but Neve noticed a large group running after the truck and used her power to pick them off but three escaped her power and managed to get onto the roof and started smashing the laser.

"_You guys, someone has to realign the laser," _Hayley's voice appeared said, in a tone that prompted quickness. _"It's jammed."_

"I'm on it Hayley," Conner replied as he ran to fix it. Conner used his super speed to catch up and he got himself onto the roof of the vehicle. He then on a Tyrannodrones though he was out numbered. Just as he was about to be knocked off the truck and blur came from under him and onto the ruff, catching his arm and pulling him back up as she kicked a Tyrannodrone in the gut and punched one in the chest sending it off the truck.

"Thanks Neveah," Conner said and the brunette smiled and nodded.

"No problem," Neve said as she turned slightly and sent a lightning bolt at the oncoming T-drone, sending it off the truck. In seconds, they managed to reposition the laser as best they could.

"Hayley is that good?" Conner asked.

"_Close enough," _she replied. _" Now get out of there!" _

"Right," Conner said and together they jumped off the roof of the truck just as Hayley fired the laser and stops the truck. It his Mesogog's lab and begins to destroy it instantly.

"Trent, Tiernan get out of there before the portal network shuts down," Hayley ordered her voice almost hysteric in their need to hurry.

"_I've got to find my father!" _Trent protested from the com-system.

_"Don't worry, we know another way out!" _Tiernan said.

"Trent there's no time!" Hayley said but neither listened to her as the others ran back into the truck and strapped in as they sat back in their seats.

"Good work Hayley," Tommy said. "Let's go before we're stuck here!"

"But Trent and Tiernan," Kira said. "We can't leave them here. He won't leave without his father!"

"No one knows this place better than them, not even me," Neve said as she placed an hand on the girls shoulder. "I'm worried too, but just trust they'll make it out."

"Let's go!" Tommy said and Hayley nodded as she drove the truck through an invisiportal and they were back in the quarry in an instant. She stopped the truck and the others got out to watch the portal disappear and hope for the two boys to come through with Anton. Seconds passed but nothing happened Kira and Neve both stepped forward.

"No!" Kira and Neve cried out in unison.

"They can't be gone!" Neve whimpered and Tommy wrapped an arm around the girl as they waited and hoped.

**xXx**

"Come on Trent, Tiernan," Elsa muttered as both women watched the events play out. Kim was close to tears as she waited for the two boys to come back through. It was only a minute latter that a loud blast came hitting the cave entrance caused them to scream and turn around., to find Zeltrax at the entrance. Kimberly gasped and Elsa looked at the woman, noticing how her hand flew to her stomach.

"Go, use your powers over there with David. Save yourself, you won't be able to keep a shield around all three of us," Elsa said softly to Kim and she turned big brown eyes to the woman and as Zeltrax approached she nodded and ran as fast as she could keeping away from the cyborg to play penn and sat against the wall pulled David to her chest and forced her strongest shield around them.

She watched as Zeltrax growled at her and turned back to Elsa.

"It's all over now," he growled as he began wrecking the lab as Elsa began to shield herself from the damage and finally once the place was thoroughly trashed he grabbed Elsa and left leaving Kim shaking as she watched. She couldn't do anything and she felt horrible.

**xXx**

"I knew we shouldn't have left them," Kira said as she noticed Neve was forcing back tears not letting herself believe the worse.

"It's not like they're going to fall out of the sky and land in front of us," Ethan determinedly said and he got confused and concerned glares and looks in return.

"Were you knocked on the head or something?" Neve yelled her eyes flashing pink and Ethan flinched back as Tommy kept a hold on her.

"What?" Ethan asked. "Last time I did that it worked!"

They all turned a minute latter as an invisiportal opened and Anton, Tiernan and Trent fall out.

"See?" Ethan said smugly and Conner chuckled as Kira and Neve ran to help them up. The others followed and chuckled as Neve through her arms around Trent and then Tiernan before pulling back and hitting them in the chest.

"Don't ever do that again," she said and the white and gold Rangers chuckled and nodded.

"You guys are okay," Kira said smiling in relief.

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked a second latter.

"I don't think he made it," Trent spoke.

"But just in case," Tiernan said as he opened the box that held all eight of the dino gems.

"Our gems!" Ethan exclaimed and the identical boys nodding with smirks on their faces.

"Tommy," Anton began with a sigh. "I don't know where to start."

"We'll talk later," Tommy said as he patted the older man's shoulder. "We better get back to the lab. We still have Zeltrax to deal with and I don't want to leave Kim and Elsa alone to long." Tommy just couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong and with nods they all went back to the truck and with Hayley driving made their way back to the dino lair.


	35. Thunder Struck: Part II

**A/N: Okay everyone here it is, the last chapter with them as Rangers. The final battle. It is a pretty dark chapter guys, and very emotional. It took me so long because I had to stop and keep myself in check as I wrote it. Even I cried a little while writing it and that is because there is Character death! Yes someone we know and love is going to die and I am not telling you who. Just be prepared. The next chapter is the funeral and then the epilogue. I hope you all like this chapter, and please let me know what you all think about it. **

** Anyways the song in this chapter is Hurricane by 30 seconds to Mars featuring Kayne west I think is the guy anyways there is two versions of this song so if you go look it up to listen make sure you've got the right version. **

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage.<strong>

**Chapter 35: Thunder Struck: Part II.**

"What happened?" Kira asked as they all walked down the steps into the now destroyed lab. Tommy and Neve looked at each other and Neve ran further in.

"Mom!" Neve yelled as Ethan looked around wide eyed.

"It's trashed," Ethan said shaking his head in disbelief. Neve gave a sigh of relief as she found her mother huddled in a corner with her shield activated around her and David who was red faced, probably from crying.

"Kim," Tommy said in relief as she saw Neve help the hysteric woman up. He walked over and hugged her tightly as the others smiled at the small family before turning their attention back to the ruins of the lair.

"What's this?" Conner as as he bent down to pick up a black box of some sort.

"I'm glad your okay Beautiful," Tommy breathed out and kissed his wife and then his sons forehead before hugging his daughter slightly as they moved back to the rest of the group as Hayley took the box from Conner and walked over to the computer.

"It's like a black box," Hayley said. "I keep a security camera in it." They all watched as the screen lit up to show Elsa being dragged out by Zeltrax.

"Zeltrax," Tommy said with a sigh and Kim sighed as well.

"This is all my fault," Anton said sadly. "I should have stopped him."

"No, I should have tried to shield all three of us instead of listening to Elsa," Kim said with a slight sob. Kira rubbed the older woman's shoulder in comfort, she knew the reason Elsa had done it and she would have done the same.

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him," Trent told his father while Neve nodded and Kira smiled at Kim. Kim smiled back, she knew Kira knew and found she didn't mind.

"He's right, this isn't about you Anton, it's about dad and Smitty," Neve told Anton and Trent gave Neve a thanking grin.

"But if there were no Mesogog," Anton said and Tommy shook his head.

"You can't go back and change what's happened," Tommy told his old friend. "Mesogog is gone. We should be thankful for that."

"So what now?" Conner asked. "I guess we don't hang u our morphers just yet."

"Doesn't look like it huh?" Tiernan muttered almost in question and Neve smiled grimly.

"It's never over this soon," she said and Tommy and Kim nodded.

"Uh, Kim can I talk to you for a minute?" Kira asked. "Privately?" Kim looked at the girl and nodded smiling at the others before following her a safe distance away where no one would here them.

"Is it true? Are you pregnant?" Kira asked. Kim sighed, she had wanted to wait till this was all over. She knew she'd have to fight at some point but she also knew the power would protect her as best it could while in suit and she was good at avoiding hits there, not that had known before today but she hated stomach kicks or hit anyways. She also had her gem power which she hoped would fit nicely around her if and when she was hit to lesson the blow.

"I am, I got the call today from Dr. Beck," she admitted. "Don't tell them, I want to wait until the Prom to do so." Kira looked at the older woman and bit her lip before nodding.

"Okay, but are you still going to fight?" Kira asked. "I mean should you really be out there in your condition?"

"I know, it's why I've been avoiding fights the last week. I had a suspicion but I wasn't sure." Kim sighed shaking her head. "I was pregnant with Neve when I left for Florida, and had been since August of 95'. I didn't pass on my Power Coin until October of 95' and I didn't find out I was pregnant until I fell off the beams the day I gave Kat my power coin." Kira listened with rapt attention.

"As long as I have the protection of the power and am careful I'll be fine," Kim smiled at the girl. "I'll try to stay out of the fight as much as possible, but I really don't have much of a choice."

Kira nodded and they joined the team once again as they discussed what would happen next.

**xXx**

Ethan had run all the way back to the the movies where he had left the girl.

"Thanks for saving my place," Ethan told her. "By the way, I'm Ethan."

The blonde smiled and takes the extended hand and shakes it. She grins again as she introduces herself

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier," she began sheepishly. "I'm Angela."

They smiled and gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds before a noise came and a gust of wind shot through the town. Angela's eyes widened and she looked on in confusion at something behind the blue clad boy.

"Check that out," she said as she pointed to where a green thing was glowing in the sky. Ethan's eyes widened as he saw what she had seen. A huge zord came out of a rip in the sky. People were running and screaming and Ethan hid in the corner of the staircase after saying a hate goodbye and sorry to Angela.

"Dr. O I found Zeltrax," he said as he lifted his communicator to his mouth. "I don't think he's here for the double feature."

"_Ranger up," _Tommy replied. _"We'll meet you there!" _Ethan nodded and did as told before running off to meet the others. When he arrived the others were close behind, though he noticed Kim was staying close to Kira and seemed very hesitant to be there.

"Check out his zord!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yuck, looks like he puked it up," Neve said with disgust and Kira and Kim let out small chuckles as the others smirked slightly.

"Nice imagery that," Tiernan said shaking his head.

"I bet he's got Elsa in there!" Conner said, clinching his fist. Not long after the words left his mouth a herd of Triptoids appeared and they each drew their weapons. It was almost like a timer had been rung as the Rangers leaped into battle. Neve and Tiernan noticed quickly that Kim kept long distance shots mostly and always seemed to be dodging, especially when it seemed they were aiming for her abdomen her lower body. When she was hit or fell she always seem to crackle with the power of her dino gem as a small shield was place over herself as she landed or was hit. It was strange in itself.

As the Rangers dealt with the Triptoids, Zeltrax fired lasers from his zord giving the rangers a major disadvantage as they were all thrown by the blast and Neve knowing something was up was fast to position her at least as best she could beside her mother and when they landed not only did she cushion her father fall but so did her mothers shield. But for Neve, she was sure her ass was going to be bruised in the morning.

"This has gone far enough!" Tommy stood after they had been thrown down by the blast. "Trent, Tiernan can you handle the Triptoids?" Trent stood with Tiernan and the White and Gold Rangers nodded.

"Not a problem," Trent replied and he and his brother rushed into battle, their weapons drawn as they easily dispatched the foot soldiers with team work.

"You guys call the zords," Tommy instructed the others. "I'll get Elsa."

"Right," Neve said with a nod and turned to Conner.

"You should be able to temporarily control the Parasaurzord along with the others. I'm gonna help the boys and make sure nothing else happens," Neve said trying to find any excuse to talk to her mother. The Three nodded as Tommy has already left.

"You got it!" Conner said and lifted his morpher. "Dino zords!" The primary colored Rangers then proceeded to form the megazord and Neve turned to her mother.

"Mom, is there something your not telling us?" Neveah asked. Kim bit her lip under her helmet as she turned to look at her daughter.

"I didn't want to say anything, to worry you all," Kim began. "It's not like I wasn't careful and I only got comformation today..." Neve blinked.

"Mom, you sound like me trying to exsplain something away, now spit it out," she snapped and Kim sighed.

"I'm Pregnant," Kim said and Neve's eyes widened and she stumbled back some.

"Preg...your..pregnant?" Neve asked and Kim nodded.

"Oh shit, what...are you crazy?" Neve asked and Kim sighed.

"I know, but I don't have a choice. This is it, the final battle. I have to be here and I know it is dangerous but I fought for almost three months pregnant with you and I didn't even know to be careful. I know it might only have been luck but I believe the power will help protect me," Kim said and Neve sighed.

"I understand, but please be careful, don't stray..." Neve stopped short as she grabbed her mother by the arm and spun her around. Above the battle was going strong and below it was as well, the Triptoids seemed to be multiplying somehow but not in large numbers. Neve twisted around and gasped as Zeltraxes sword cut into her back. Kim gasped as she stumbled back, they had not realized Kira had come from the other zord with Elsa and Tommy and Zeltrax where close behind. The Rangers on the ground all yelled out as Neve fell to one knee and turned to her mother.

"Mom run," Neve cried as she twisted around and rolled to avoid a blow from the sword. Tiernan and Trent helped her up as she winced from the sting the sword had left over her back. Kim backed away and came to stand with her daughter and the boys, even though even through the red visor she could see her daughter was giving her a look of scolding.

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easily did you?" he growled, holding out his sword.

"Elsa, come with me," Trent said and Neve turned to him.

"Take my mom with you," she said and Tommy shot her a look but she just sighed. "Just trust me." Trent nodded as he took both girls, one a frustrated Maroon Ranger and dragged them off as the other three drew their weapons.

"You two with me?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kira and Neve replied in unison before they took off, running into the fight. With a direct blow from their powered up weapons, Zeltrax sparked and blew up, gone for good this time. The three grinned and joined with Trent and the other Kim and Elsa as they regrouped and looked up to watch the zord fight.

"Conner, you're going to need all of the Zords," Tommy said into the communicator and Conner replied back before The brachio zord along with the other zord came out and they all glowed and a beam of golden light was sent towards the zord across from them and with a cheer they watched as it exploded.

"We did it!" Conner cheered but a second latter it was like time was reset as the zord came back for more.. "No way!"

"Again?" Ethan complained.

"You have to sacrifice the zords," Neve said as the ground shook, wind blew, and things drew into the sky like there was a black hole waiting for it. The others gasped.

"We can't!" Conner groaned as he tried to stay standing in the megazord.

"No Neveah!" Ethan cried in protest and Neve sighed as did Kim and Tommy. They'd all been through this before.

"You've got to," Tommy said with a sighed. "It's the only way."

"Alright," Conner agreed after a moment of hesitation. "Engage auto destruct!"

"I'm trying!" Ethan cried as he stumbled some from the shaking.

"Goodbye old friends," Conner said and each Ranger muttered the same as all the zords fell down and caused an explosion, just as Conner and Ethan barely escaped.

"No!" Kim cried and Tiernan's eyes widened. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Guys!" Tommy called as each Ranger ran forward just a little. The fog around the town lightened up and the four on the ground ran into an open warehouse frame, demorphed, and worried about their friends as they looked for them.

"Where are they?" Kim asked.

"I don't see them," Neve said as she wrinkled her brow in worry. "They have to be okay." Tiernan placed an hand on her shoulder for comfort and then they saw the two figured struggling to walk as they left the wreckage.

"That was impressive," Kira said as they all came to a stop in front of their two teammates and leader.

"The zords," Ethan looked down in sadness. "They're destroyed."

"That was the only way," Tommy said. "You guys did what you had to do."

"It's true," Trent agreed. "Nothing else would have stopped him."

"It always has to be this way," Neve says. "I still miss my Phoenix Zord, but it has to be this way."

"So that's it then?" Conner said with a sigh. "It can't just be over."

"Of course it's not over!" a familiar voice cackled as they all turned and stared almost in slow motion with wide eyes. In front of them stood Mesogog and Kim let out a breathe of fear, could she really do this?

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy groaned as he stared and Neve snorted.

"Beats me," she muttered shaking her head.

"They just do, maybe to annoy us to death," Kim said with a shrug, though they could hear the slight doubt and fear in her voice.

"You destroyed my plans of creating a perfect world," Mesogog hissed with obvious anger. "However, I was able to absorb enough dino gem energy to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of your final battle!" he transformed an even creepier version.

"You better step aside you two," Tommy said to Elsa. She nodded and ran off behind some giant pipes and she gasped lightly as she found Devin and Cassidy filming the battle.

"You guys ready for one more battle?" Tommy asked and they all grinned and nodded. Kira and Neve both looked at Kim and then each other and nodded. They would make sure Kim made it through alright, even if it cost them everything.

"Oh yeah," Conner spoke. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they echoed.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Green Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Gold Ranger, Dino Power!" and in flashes of their signature colors the eight Rangers morphed a final time for the final battle and they all stood in super dino mode, activating it instantly.

"Tyrano Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Stega Power!"

"Brachio power!"

"Drago Power!"

"Para Power!"

"Dimetro Power!"

"Dino Rangers!" they all chorused, as they fell into stances their weapons already drawn.

"This is it!" Conner said and they charged, avoiding being hit by the lasers fired at them as they ran towards Mesogog. The primary colored Rangers went in first. Tommy and Trent filled in when they were knocked back, and Tiernan, Kim and Neve followed as back up. It was brutal and Neve took as many blows meant for Kim as possible which unfortunately weakened the Green Ranger.

"I got him!" Conner cheered as he jumped onto Mesogog's back. He was thrown off though and hit the ground hard and the battle continued once more. Everyone kept charging and punching and kicking and using their weapons though it seemed almost like he expected each move. Soon Neve realized she couldn't keep protecting her mother as she was hit and fell to the ground her suit sparking violently. She stood and turned to her mother who had come to help her.

**No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
>No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe<br>No matter how many nights that you lied wide awake to the sound of the pausing rain**

**Where did you go? where did you go? where did you go?**

**Heart beat, a heart beat, I need a... heart beat, a heart beat...**

"Neve," Kim breathed, guilt in her voice.

"Mom, go stand with Elsa until the end," Neve said and Kim bit her lip and nodded. The other Rangers barely noticed when to run towards Elsa but Mesogog did. He growled and after he knocked Trent and Ethan down by a laser blast he turned and fired a very large blast at the running Maroon Ranger.

"Kimberly!" Tommy yelled but before he could run to his wife to get in the way of the oncoming blast, Mesogog slammed Tommy into a car and blasted him point blank, causing his suit to spark and him to fall.

"Dr. O!" Kira cried out. "Hey! Back off!" Mesogog shoved the car her but none of this matter to Neve, no she saw the blast and almost in slow motion while all of this was happening she took off in a run and soon broke into a ninja streaked as she got in front of her mother and pushed her mom back future as she took the blast to the chest and was thrown back and into the cement wall of the building, her helmet cracking on the wall as she fell face first to the ground.

Kim screamed as she ran to her daughter but Kira who had recovered from Mesogog had ran over and taken Kim away, pulling her toward Elsa and the others as Mesogog sent another blast at them. It hit in front of her where Neve was slowly recovering her strength to move and everyone turned as Mesogog laughed and powered up another large blast, larger then the last and fired it directly at Neve. Everyone screamed in protest, knowing as the girl stood shaking, struggling to her feet that the blast would kill her.

**Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?<br>Crash, crash, burn let it all burn  
>This hurricane is chasing us all underground. <strong>

"Neveah!" everyone called in unison but it was Tiernan who acted first and ran off, using the speed that came with the suit and gem but was not his gem power and stood in front of Neve who gasped and reached out in shock just as the Gold Ranger used his power which was like advanced telekinesis or shockwaves to throw the Green Ranger back into the cement wall as the blast hit him in the back and there was an explosion sending the Rangers back some as Mesogog laughed.

When the smock and blast cleared everyone could see what was left was a broken and bleeding Tiernan, unmorphed and charred in places, blood everywhere. Neve screamed just as Trent did, as they all collapsed to their knees.

Neve sobbed as her morph broke along with Trent's and they practically crawled over to the bleeding former evil clone. Neve was at his side as he coughed up blood and sputtered, his eyes glazed as he looked at his friend who had slowly made their way to him. Tommy was chocking on his emotions as he looked at the boy who had saved his daughter life, but a price.

"Tiernan," Kira sobbed and Neve picked the boys head up and placed it in her lap her eyes were bleeding to pink and back to brown.

"Ne..Neve," Tiernan began as more blood was coughed up. "Trent, what can I say? It's been fun, being human isn't all it's cracked up to be though." He grinned, his mouth covered in blood, a bloody grin. Kim sobbed as she latched onto Tommy's suit and buried her head in his chest. It was almost kind that Mesogog was letting them crowd the boy without attacking but the truth was, he enjoyed watching them in pain.

"I've never...fel..felt pain like this before," Tiernan said and Neve let her tears flow as she struggled for words.

"Bro," Trent said, his voice cracking as Conner and Ethan just let a few tears fall, they would not be able to save him in time. Tiernan chuckled as he spasms one time and then grinned once more.

"It's alright, at least I died for her," he said and Neve chocked on her sob before she leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips, you should always give a dying man his wish, a tiny voice in her head muttered, Nix. She was not blind to the feelings the formerly evil clone held for her, but she loved Hunter.

**No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget  
>No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret<br>There's a fire inside this heart and a riot about to explode into flames  
>Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God? ... <strong>

She wished she could have been who he wanted her to be but she could only be what she could be, and now it was over. She didn't care that her lips were tainted with his blood as she pulled away and he smiled as his chest refused to move again and his eyes, the last light died. It was a eerily silent few seconds as Trent cried out clutching his chest and the dino gem on Tiernan's wrist crackled and broke in two falling out of the morpher.

Neve threw her head back and let out a scream so full of pain and sadness that it seemed inhuman. Almost like there was beast besides her Dragonfly spirit inside her and as she lowered her head her eyes hard and refusing to let more tears fall everyone noticed her eyes were no longer brown but pink, bright pink with brown circling the iris. They all gasped softly as Trent also stood with her, Nix was back.

"Seems the Power Rangers can be destroyed!" Mesogog laughed evilly as he moved forward. "He was a fool." Neve stared at Mesogog as she raised her morpher, one piece of Tiernan's dino gem in her hand as Trent had the other and almost instantly the golden pieces glowed and were absorbed into the gems, a sliver of gold appearing in the center of the White and Green gems. They looked at each other and then morphed, not bothering to call out their morphing calls. Kira stared at Tiernan's body as Kim sat beside her and cried softly. None of them could believe this was happening.

**Do you really want?  
>Do you really want me?<br>Do you really want me dead?  
>Or alive to torture for my sins? <strong>

**Do you really want?  
>[heart beat, a heart beat]<br>Do you really want me?  
>[I need a.. heart beat, a heart beat]<br>Do you really want me dead?  
>[you know I gotta leave, I can't stay,<br>I know I gotta go, I can't stay]  
>Or alive to live a lie? <strong>

They all looked up though as the Green and White Rangers stood morphed and their suits appeared a little different. Trent's tiger like strips which were once black were now a brilliant gold like Tiernan's suit and Neve now held the Dimetro dagger at her side opposite the blaster, the gold outlining the silver on her suit was also more pronounced as was the Dino mark in the center of her chest.

"You made a big mistake Mesogog," Neve called, her voice cold and angry, tented with the evil of Nix. They at least knew while it seemed Nix main control of Neve at the moment, Never was still there, able to take control as soon as she wanted to, almost like they were working together, in agreement for once.

"You crossed a line, now," Trent smirked, his voice very similar to when he was evil, only less disguised.

"We destroy you," Neve finished and drawing their weapons, the Drago sword and the Dimetro dagger along with the Para Glaive the charged in the other Rangers standing back and watching, knowing this was their battle for now.

**Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?<br>**

**Crash, crash, burn let it all burn  
>This hurricane's chasing us all underground<br>You say you wrong, you wrong, I'm right, I'm right, you're wrong, we fight  
><strong>

**Ok, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night  
>Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery<br>**

Neve was the first to get their and using her speed at the last minute confused Mesogog long enough to not only slash him a couple times with both weapons but for Trent to drawl a serious of laser arrows, the biggest bunch he's ever drawn and flip out of the way as it impacted on the disgusting evil dino reject.

**The riot inside keeps trying to visit me  
>No matter how we try, it's too much history<br>Too many bad notes playing in our symphony  
><strong>

**So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go  
>Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow<br>And then you call upon God  
>Oh you call upon God <strong>

"My god," Kim muttered and Tommy shook his head as he looked down at Tiernan who now had his eyes closed thanks to Kim who couldn't stand leaving them open.

"No, god isn't here right now," Tommy said as he hugged his wife.

"This is seriously fucked up!" Conner exclaimed and angrily, clinching his red gloved fist as he watched as Neve and Trent attacked Mesogog relentlessly and seemed to be making progressed. He was not angry at Trent or Neve, no he was upset over this. He was angry at Mesogog, he was angry at Tiernan and most of all he was angry at himself. He was their leader, it should have been him.

"Enough!" Mesogog roared as Neve slashed him again with the Dimetro Dagger as she flipped off his back as she had jumped on it from behind as Trent super-sped around the tyrant and slashed at him that way. Both Rangers were then caught in a large laser blast and thrown back into a car, Nerve landing on a windshield, shattering it with the force and Trent leaving a large dent in the hood and groaning as Neve rolled down and on top of him.

"That's it, my turn!" Conner declared as he raced forward and stood in front of the monster.

"It's over Meso-mess!" Conner said with venom in his voice as he yelled. "Triassic Ranger!"

with a small light show he transformed without the shield of triumph and quickly he lifted his morpher.

**Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?<br>Crash, crash, burn let it all burn  
>This hurricane chasing us all underground<strong>

"Battlizer mode, engage!" not a second latter he stood in his Battlizer, and Neve and Trent were helped to stand by Tommy, Kim and Kira. "Super fire power!" Two cannons appeared and without hesitation he fired at Mesogog and the monster was sent flying into a pile of crates and empty oil drums. Conner was back in regular ranger form as he landed and and the others ran up to him, never seeing that Elsa was now with Tiernan's body, as if to protect it as she shed a few tears over the boy who she had been so cruel to even if he was evil at the time and even after.

**This hurricane **

**This hurricane **

"Nice job Conner," Kira said softly, her voice still sad. The others nodded and Neve and Trent had seemed to calm down.

"Thank you Conner," Neve said, and they could all instantly tell Nix had been forced back into the darkness were she stayed in Neve and her shoulders shook in silent sobs.

"Thanks," the Red Ranger replied. "But it doesn't bring Tiernan back." Everyone sighed and bowed their heads in silence for a moment before they heard the crate pile where Mesogog landed explode and he stood tall among them.

**This hurricane **

**This hurricane **

**This hurricane **

"Unbelievable!" Tommy cried out in shock and anger as they all turned to find him there. Mesogog cackled as he created three clones and the four stood side by side.

"Why won't you die!" Neve shouted at the reptile and he laughed evilly in return, not bothering to give an answer. Trent glared and clinched his fist as he placed a hand on Neve's shoulder, hoping to calm her down just as bit.

"He's replicating!" Conner said, his eyes wide.

"This can't be happening!" Kimberly cried shaking her head.

"No," Kira muttered, the only words she could get out.

"One was bad enough," Ethan said. "How are we supposed to handle all of them?"

"Guys, we have to use all of our powers," Tommy said turning to them all. "It's the only way!"

"I'm all for it," Trent growled.

**Do you really want?  
>Do you really want me?<br>Do you really want me dead?  
>Or alive to torture for my sins? <strong>

"I'm all for it if it'll get rid of this fucker for good," Neve spat and each was a bit surprised, they had never heard her curse like that before, at least not with such hate and bitterness in her voice.

"Right," Conner said nodding.

"Okay," Ethan and Kira said as they followed the others examples, wanting nothing more then to avenge their fallen friend and Ranger.

"Power Rangers!" They all called out in unison.

"I summon the power of the gem!" Conner cried out as they held balls of energy in their hands though it seemed Trent and Neve's were a little bigger as dino gems glowed both white and green along with gold and were surrounded by the gold glow.

**Do you really want?  
>Do you really want me?<br>Do you really want me dead?  
>Or alive to live a lie<strong>

"Dino gems unite!" they all shouted in unison and flung their arm up, beams from each combining in the air. A large gold T-Rex formed behind them and the rangers shifted their raised arm out in front of them, and the dinosaur raced forward and bit down on the Mesogogs, and they swore they saw the form of a Dimetrodon there as well, using it's sharp teeth to finish off where the T-Rex left off . The Rangers dropped both arms and turned around, and explosion going off behind them as they all demorphed in an instant as their dino gems burnt out.

**Running away from the night, running away from the light  
>Running away to save you're life <strong>

"Everyone okay?" Tommy asked. The others held their hands in front of them but Kim, Tommy and Neve were used to the feeling now, especially Tommy. They all sighed.

"I feel different," Conner stated.

"Yeah, like normal again," Trent said, as he looked down, really not all that worried about the gems. His brother, the only one he's probably ever have, especially that was a blood relative was gone. The bond that had formed somehow, maybe through the gems had broken the moment he had stopped breathing and a similar thing had happened to Neve.

"Me too," Kira agreed, though she also had tears in her eyes but they knew it was not from her lake of powers again.

"It's gone," Ethan exclaimed. "The power's gone!"

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Tommy explained.

"So these are just..." Conner began.

"Ancient artifacts, that would look great in a museum," Kim told them softly.

"You'll get over the power drain in a day or two," Neve began her voice soft and sad. "But you know you didn't lose it all. The gem powers are encoded in our DNA now, even the power leaving the gems can't take them now." Every smiled slightly at this and Neve turned back to where Elsa and two shocking others were with Tiernan's body.

"We need to call someone," Neve choked. "For..." she could finished it and Trent wrapped an arm around her as they all approached the atmosphere was sad and

"Hello Rangers," Cassidy spoke, her voice not as cheerful as it might have been if she was not standing over Tiernan's body along with Devin.

"So you know then?" Conner asked.

"I kind of already knew but I had to show Cassidy in person," Devin corrected his face saddened as well. "We saw everything, I am so sorry about..." he didn't finish but they all knew what and who he meant.

"Thank you," Kim muttered knowing the others could not speak at the time and as she looked down she chocked but more sobs.

"We also got it on tape," Cassidy said, but she wasn't exited at all but the former Rangers all looked at each other and then Tommy turned back to the girl in pink and white.

"Cassidy, do you realize what our lives would be like if that tape gets out?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I do," Cassidy said with a sad smile. "That's why I'm giving this to you, I just wish people could know Tiernan died a hero." She smiled sadly she handed the tape to Neve who smiled slightly at the blonde.

"The people that matter, do know Cass," Neve responded.

"Thank you Cassidy," Kira began but then frowned. "But why?"

"Because you're my friends," Cassidy replied with a small smile but her eyes were teary. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. And not after everything you've done for us and especially not after what just happened."

"I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere," Ethan said with a proud grinned but it didn't even make it part way up his face.

"Yeah just needed someone to help me find it," she smiled at Devin. "Do you guys need us to stay? I know this probably isn't even appropriate but...prom," Cassidy said and everyone smiled.

"Yeah but we'll stay if you need us too," Devin said and they shook their heads.

"No, you two go have fun," Trent said. "Tiernan would want all us too actually."

Everyone sighed as they watched the couple leave and Neve sighed. Prom.

"Prom..." Kira muttered.

"Screw Prom," Neve hissed. "How can we enjoy it after this?"

"Baby girl, Trent is right. Tiernan wouldn't want us to miss the Prom because of him and you know he would want you to go," Tommy said and as Elsa got off the cell phone she smile sadly at them.

"I'm sorry guys, the ambulance and police is on their ways. You better get your stories straight," Elsa told them and they nodded.

"Thank you Elsa," Kim said.

"I'll think about it," Neve muttered as she sunk to the ground beside Tiernan's body and wept softly in Trent's arms as he followed her down.

**xXx**

The former Rangers had all come though it had taken a lot of convincing and begging on Kira's part to get Neve to come. It was not a happy event but they all wished to honor Tiernan's memory and even though the boy was a silent type of person they knew he would not want them to miss the junior prom over him. Ethan sat a table with his date who was very understand of the reason he was no where near as happy as he had been earlier, she had still wanted to go with him even if he couldn't guarantee he would not ruin her prom. Angela was sweet and kind, and very understanding Ethan learned.

Across from them was Conner who seemed just as put out as Ethan and Kira was not around at the moment. Getting ready to sing with the band, though she would have preferred not to after the days events she had too and she knew it was what Tiernan would have wanted.

"I am so sorry about your friend," Angela said as she patted Ethan's arm. "I wish there was something I could do." The two boys smiled at the girl.

"Thanks Angela, I wish there was something we could all do about it," Conner said with a sighed and Ethan nodded.

"Where's your friend, Kira?" Angela asked as she bit her lip. "Was she supposed to be here tonight?"

"She's getting ready for the surprise," Conner said with a chuckle. Ethan raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Have you seen Neveah?" Ethan asked and Conner sighed.

"Yeah, she isn't doing to well right now," he said. "I don't blame, I can't help but think this is a bad idea as well."

"Hey guys," Trent called from above and they all looked up to see the white clad boy. He was standing with his father, Tommy and Kim. Kim had on a deep maroon, almost burgundy dress and at a table Neve sad in a long full length green dress with one shoulder that had cut out places on the right side and at the chest but did not reveal to much skin or cleavage at all. She sat with Hunter, a surprise for her as well but her parents had called him in fear that this would force her back into that dark depression form before. She was leaning against him and he was whispering to her, playing with her curled hair a bit as she leaned on him. She almost looked like she was asleep she was so still.

"Hey Trent!" they chorused and went back to what they had been doing as Eric and Krista approached. Up on the balcony, Trent, Anton, Elsa, Tommy, and Kim stood, talking.

"So Trent, what's next for you?" Kim asked though her voice still held a bit of the same depression that faced them all. Tiernan was not the first Ranger to die, but he was the first one to die and stay dead it seemed.

"Heading to art school in the fall, at least I had planed too," Trent said with a sigh and Tommy smiled but it was a sad smile.

"Don't give up on your dream Trent, your brother would want you to go," Kim said and Elsa nodded.

"You okay with that Anton?" Tommy asked.

"Couldn't be happier for him," Anton said. "How about you two? What's next for the man who's done it all?"

"I'm thinking of staying here teaching," Tommy replied. "Living the quiet life."

"You sure about that?" Elsa asked. "I hear the new principal's real hard nose."

"I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy said.

"I was wondering, if," Anton asked, turning to Elsa "If the new principal would save a dance for an old friend?"

"I'd be honored," Elsa replied. The two looped hands and walked off together. Kim then turned to Tommy and bit her lip.

"Tommy about what you said, about a quiet life," Kim began and then she shook her head. "I don't see it being to quiet in oh..." she stopped and pursed her lips.

"Eight months give or take," she finished and Tommy's eyes widened.

"Your..." he trailed off not able to finish and she smiled and nodded Trent laughing as he realized what she meant.

"Pregnant, yeah," she said .

"That's why Kira and Neve were so protective during the battle," Trent said and Tommy winced.

"If I didn't know you had fought in battle before while pregnant then I'd be a lot more worried," he said knowing that Neve had been born perfectly fine and Kim had fought unaware of her for two months.

"I got to go," Tommy said as he looked at the time quickly and Trent raised an eyebrow.

"You out of here?" Trent asked and he shook his head.

"No, I have to introduce the band," he said and Tommy walked down and took the stage, the students gathering at the bottom.

"Hey guys, I just want to say we've had an interesting year" Tommy said into the microphone, as the junior class of Reefside High 2011 fell silent.

"We've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through. But we've made it, and we're okay. That's what's important; so let's have fun tonight, and to help us do that; here she is - Kira Ford!" He moved back as the curtains raised and Kira stepped to the microphone and began to sing. Tommy joined Kim in the crowd and began to dance with his wife, they had all agreed that no matter what they could not leave without one dance. Conner danced with Krista, who had come with her brother as he waited for his girlfriend to come and claim her one dance before the former Rangers could all leave and rest for the night before they readied funeral arrangements with Trent. Hunter and even coaxed Neve down to dance and she let a tear fall as she danced with her boyfriend.

"I love you Neveah, and I'll help you through this," Hunter told her and Neve smiled and laid her head onto his chest as they danced.

"I love you too, Hunter," she said. "I'm going to need you more then ever now."


	36. A Ranger Funeral

**A/N: Okay guys the last chapter before the Epilogue. It is very sad, It took me a little longer then I thought it would because I randomly broke out into tears and had to stop and compose myself. The song at the end of the chapter is Photographs and Gasoline by Framing Hanley, a great band and a great song. The poem is by some chick, I'm sorry I can't remember her name. Mary something I think. It is one of my favorite poems and I just had to use it. **

******Also a friend of mine, Jeremy Shane has posted a new story, a Power Ranger/Victorious Crossover which features Neveah who I have allowed him to write into his story. It is a great story and he does a wonderful job capturing Neve even though there is only one chapter so far. So go check it out. I will be trying to get the Epilogue out today as well. Anyways enjoy the chapter and R&R please.  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Green with Rage.<strong>

**Chapter 36: A Ranger Funeral.**

**Reefside, California;**

**June 30th, 2011:**

A week had passed, six treacherous days since the final battle and the lost of their teammate and friend. To Trent and Neve it was like a part of their soul was gone, and it had obviously affected them the hardest. Trent was hardly ever seen drawling but when he was he was sketching his brother, either with all of them or himself and Neve. No one had ever really realized just how much those three had hung out, almost like a trio of tight knit friends. Tommy and Kim had once compared it to Aisha, Rocky and Adam when they first met and even today.

The difference was that Neve, Trent and Tiernan's bond ran deeper. Be from the dino gems or because of Neve's spirit powers they did not know but Neve had a better understanding then anyone. Not only was she in mourning but so was Nix. She had never felt Nix in emotional pain before, she had thought it was impossible but now she understood. The reason she had given Tiernan the chance to join her, if Trent was their she may have given him the same option even if she was still mad at him then for betraying her.

They were her family, Nix saw them just the same. Trent, Tiernan, and Hunter had all been claimed by Nix in some fashion as her family and so had Neve without even really realizing it until now. Hunter was her love, her boyfriend, Tiernan was the hardest to describe, they loved him but they were not in love with him. He wasn't really the brother, or even the son, he didn't really have a designation unless you wanted to call him the glue, but even that did not really fit. Trent was the little brother, even if he was older, it was a strange family dynamic that Nix had set up unwittingly with Neve's help.

Now that dynamic was thrown into turmoil, and the pain was twice as painful, because she was more then herself, she was also Nix and she could feel the darker side of herself craving release, to be let out so she could exact her own revenge. Neve wasn't sure what she meant by that, but she didn't want to think about what Neve classified as revenge, because she had a feeling her darker half blamed the rest of the team. While she might leave her parents alive, Kira, Conner and Ethan would suffer and she loved her friends and could not let that happen.

She didn't understand though, why could she not be able to heal him? She had tried, but she realized right away she couldn't. Not only was he too far gone, his injuries were just to sever. The last week had been hell for her, especially since Tiernan had lived with them.

Hunter had stayed with her, lessons at the Academy that he taught had been canceled – which was something that only happened in dire emergency. Guess Sensei Omino thought this counted. Even Tori, Shane and Dustin's lessons had been canceled thanks to Sensei Wantanabe and the same went for the four Spirit Ninja's. Now she sat in his room, which was the same as he had left it, the clothes he had died in were folded as best as shredded and dirty clothes could be on the dresser as she sat on the end of his bed.

It still smelled like him, not that she was perving out on it, no she didn't love him like that but the scent, it soothed her. It made her believe if only for a minute that this was all just a big nightmare and she'd wake up or he'd walk into the room with an raised eyebrow and ask her what she was doing.

It never happened though. At night she'd sleep in here, she had since the night of the prom and Hunter stayed with her in the best, no one bothered to place Hunter's usual place on a air mattress beside the bed out knowing it wasn't the time to worry about teenage hormones getting the better of them.

Hunter had been a little worried at first that this would not be healthy for her but soon realized it wasn't so unusual. He and his brother had done something similar after their parents deaths - of course they had been much smaller then, they had died when they were twelve - before Sensei Omino adopted them.

"Neve?" Hunter asks softly as he enters the room, but she doesn't react, just keeps staring straight ahead, and Hunter sighs as he approaches her. "Honey, we have to go. Your parents are waiting downstairs with the others."

"I don't want to go," Neveah said, as she looked down at her smooth black dress which was a Chiffon Satin Knee length Dress with a black sash around the waist and thin spaghetti straps. It was the same dress all the female Rangers had agreed to wear and to honor the fact this was a Ranger funeral each wore their colors as well. Each female would wear an satin ribbon choker in their color, hers was the same bright pink her mother would wear and to honor her other colors she had a purple rose flower clip in her hair that was half up on the side and a emerald green shawl around her neck.

The others with more then one color would do the same if female. Like her mother for instance would wear a maroon flower clip in her hair, but pinned in the back instead of at the side and a maroon shawl draped over her shoulders. The male Rangers would simply wear a tie in their colors, but no one would wear gold, not today, not even if it was one of their colors.

"Why not? Neve talk to me," Hunter asked as he knelt down beside his girlfriend. She looked like she was holding back tears and she shook her head.

"Because if I go, that'll mean that Tiernan's really not coming back, and I don't think I can handle that," she said fighting back a sob and Hunter sighed. He was upset too, all Rangers were connected somehow and it was even more so when you shared a color with another Ranger. He may not have been able to properly morph with his Ninjetti powers but Hunter was still a Gold Ranger and he had felt something the moment Tiernan had died and he also wished it could have been different for his successor and friend.

"We can handle it together Neve," he told her and she looked at him slightly angry.

"We shouldn't have to though!" she exclaimed standing up in rage. "He was a good Ranger, and good man!"

"I know, and It isn't right that he had to die so soon. But he died a hero, he died to save you and I will always owe him more then I will every be able to repay for that. I wish he didn't have to pay the price for that but sometimes that's just the way it is," Hunter said as he took Neve's hands into his and she shook her head a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"He had only been human for a few months Hunter...how is that fair?" she asked, her voice cracking and Hunter sighed and wiped the tears away, and Neve smiled slightly but sadly, thank god for water proof makeup or she'd look like a raccoon.

"It's not," he replied, the only words he could think of saying.

"I just don't understand, he saved me and I didn't deserve it! It should have been me!" she cried and Hunter felt his own tears try to fall, and he knew it was okay to cry but he was still a man, and men were always the last to cry.

"Don't say that, please Neve," Hunter muttered and Neve took a a handkerchief from her small black and pink purse as she shifted on her feet which were covered in fishnets and black ankle boots with diamond studded cuffs.

"Why couldn't I heal him, I have all this power and I couldn't save him!" she asked, and Hunter sighed.

"It wasn't your fault Neveah and even you can't bring back the dead or dying. Your powers don't work like that," he told her as he placed his hands on her waist and rubbed her back with his right.

"Then what the hell good are they?" she exclaims as she pulls away and walks away from him and further into the room. She reaches out for one of his many books and holds it, sometimes it shocked them just how much the boy had loved to read. She sniffed and choked back a sob as she put the book back down and sighs as Hunter wraps his arms around her from behind.

"It's okay to be angry…" Hunter told her softly and Neve laughs bitterly and places his chin on the top of her head with a sigh.

"I'm not angry. I am pissed off! I should have been able to heal him, I should have been able to save him," she said, her voice loud and upset in the beginning but weak and soft at the end. Hunter turns her around and lifts her chin, looking into her dark brown eyes.

"You did all you could have, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this," Hunter said.

"But.." she began and Hunter shook his head.

"No, Tiernan knew what he was doing, we have to believe he is in a better place now," Hunter said and kissed her softly before speaking again. "We can't save everyone Neve, but he didn't die in vain."

**xXx**

"I can't believe this has happened," Tori said as she sat with all the other female Rangers. Tori was one of the few who knew Tiernan, many of the others did not with the exception of Ashley and Trini and Karone.

"It's terrible, I always knew we were only human but to die like this..." Alyssa stopped and looked down tears in her eyes. Aisha rubbed the former White Rangers shoulder and looked to Tori who looked like she had been crying for some time before today.

"How is Neveah?" Trini asked, knowing how much this must have hurt her niece. Julie had been devastated when she found out, and the small girl had only met Tiernan once. Tori sighed and shook her head.

"It's not good." Tori bit her lip as she continued. "She and Tiernan had a strong bond, Trent, Tiernan and Neve all three did. Hunter told us she had begun sleeping in his room the night of the prom, she didn't sleep to well. If I know Neve as good as I know I do she's blaming herself. He did die to save her," Tori said and tears began to fall down her face as she sobbed. Many of the others were crying as well and Dana rubbed the young former Blue Rangers back.

"Everyone knew Tiernan loved Neve," Trini said with a sigh and many of the female Rangers blinked.

"But isn't Neve with Hunter? The former Crimson Ranger wasn't he?" Kelsey asked.

"She is, but a blind man could see Tiernan's feelings for her." Tori shook her head as she spoke. "We all felt bad that she'd never be able to return those sort of feelings for him but everyone knows Hunter and Neve are in love."

"How sad," Kat said as she sighed. She had been so out of the loop. "I just can't believe so much has happened since the reunion. Neve's a Ranger again and was evil again. How much more can the poor girl take?"

"Again?" Taylor asked, not understanding what they meant. Most the female Rangers were confused as well but Tori, Ashley, Karone, Kat, Aisha, and Trini all chuckled.

"Neve is her father's daughter," Ashley chuckled. "She was the Pink Spirit Ranger on Tori's team. She started out like Tommy did, turned evil by Lothor." Everyone's eyes widened and then they shook their heads.

"Wow, it must have been terrible fighting your friend," Tanya said. Tori nodded.

"Yeah it was, but by the time Neve appeared we had already fought Hunter and Blake who also started out evil. All three kicked our asses and it was only teamwork and luck that we were able to save them, especially Neve." Tori shook her head as she remembered and then looked up.

"When we found out about her becoming the Green Dino Ranger we were shocked and upset because once again we would have to fight our friend. Neve isn't someone you would want to fight, without the Ninjetti I don't think we'd have been able to save Neve, as it is Trent saved himself," Tori said and everyone listened. Neveah was obviously a very special girl to make it through all of this.

"And she's only fifteen? God, she must be strong," Alyssa muttered and everyone who knew her smiled.

"She's the strongest person I know, but even she can break. Being evil four times in one year can really put a damper on anyone and then this..." Tori trailed off. "I don't know if she'll be able to come back from it, she's come back from so much but this...death is something Neve has always had a hard time coming to terms with."

"It's always been that way, when her cat, Noodles died when she was eight she was depressed for weeks," Trini said and the other smiled sadly.

"Hey, is that them?" Cassie asked as she pointed out a jeep rolling up and they spotted Tommy and Kim getting out and the Kim holding the baby while a little further back was two others. A tall man no older then eighteen or nineteen with what seemed like a sandy blonde hair and light colored eyes. He had a mysterious air about him and a broodiness that seemed to encase him. Next to him they saw a shorter brunette with a similar dress to theirs on, her choker was pink, she had a emerald green shawl and a purple flower which confused them. Seeing the look Tori smiled.

"Neve is a Ninjetti as well, so even if she hasn't been able to morph yet with the power she is also earths first Purple Ranger. And yeah, that's them. I'm a little surprised Hunter was able to get Neve to come," Tori said with a sad smile and they all watched as a group approached. A girl with dirty blonde hair with a yellow choker who instantly hugged the other girl, who was about the same height. Behind the blonde girl was a taller boy, the tallest besides Hunter and Tommy with brown hair and a red tie. Beside him was a shorter black boy with a blue tie and standing further away was a sad boy who looked just like the picture of Tiernan that was sitting up at the casket and only with shorter black hair and a white tie.

"Those must be the Dino Rangers," Alyssa said and Tori nodded.

"Yeah, it is." They all watched as Hunter led Neveah to a seat in the front and that she had her head buried in his chest, and was shaking some, they all felt bad and Tori stood sending each woman a small smile.

"I'm going to go see Neve, help Kira and Hunter." she turned one last look to each of them. "It was nice meeting you all." They all watched as the blonde girl walked off to sit directly behind Neve and hug her slightly from behind, which thanks to the chair was very awkward. It was only a few minutes latter that everyone took their seats and the service began. The person up front speaking through the service seemed shocked at how many people was their and the oddly coordinated dress and colors thrown in, all except gold.

"With these final words, we release Tiernan Fernandez-Mercer into the afterlife. May he find happiness on the other side," the speaker said and the casket was lowered into the ground. Many were crying, and others were fighting back tears. The few children old enough to understand, were also crying even though most had not met Tiernan and Julie was clutching her mother and father as the casket was lowered and dirt was filling in the whole. Everyone stayed seated for some time and finally people began to pay their respects, gold and white roses were dropped onto the now freshly covered grave plot.

An odd thing to other people but to Rangers there was symbolism to the colored roses. The last three people up where Neve, Hunter and Trent. Hunter held a Gold rose and a white rose in his hand unlike the died gold and white roses the others held. Trent held the same and Neve held a white, gold and beautiful red rose and seemed to be barely holding it together as they gazed at the headstone.

**Tiernan Fernandez-Mercer**

**February 21st, 1994 – June 24th, 2011.**

**Do not stand at my grave and weep **  
><strong>I am not there. I do not sleep. <strong> **I am a thousand winds that blow. ** **I am the diamond glints on snow. ** **I am the sunlight on ripened grain. **  
><strong>I am the gentle autumn rain. <strong> **When you awaken in the morning's hush ** **I am the swift uplifting rush. ** **Of quiet birds in circled flight. **  
><strong>I am the soft stars that shine at night. <strong> **Do not stand at my grave and cry; ** **I am not there. I did not die. **

As she read the poem she had asked to be written onto the gravestone – which would not have been affordable if it was not for Anton – she shuddered and tried to force her sobs and tears back as Hunter and Trent placed the roses down and wrapped an arm around her before.

"It'll be alright Neve," Trent whispered as his voice cracked and he forced his own tears back. He thought his parents deaths was the worse he'd ever suffer but this, it hurt just as much if not a little more. Neve breathed in slowly and out deeply before kneeling down and placing the three roses on top the other white and gold roses. She closed her eyes and ran an hand down the headstone before standing and grabbing onto Hunter and Trent's arms as she pursed her face to try and stop the tear flow but a few got away from her and everyone watched sadly as she had to be helped away, her legs almost giving away under her. Kimberly hugged her daughter as she broke into tears once back at the seats. The rest of the funeral was moved back to the church and everyone gave their condolences to the Dino Rangers.

Neve stood silent and when Katerina and many of the other children ran up and hugged her together she sobbed and placed a hand on the tallest child's head, no older then nine, a boy who was beside Julie, and they all pulled back as she pulled herself back together.

"I'm sorry Neve, we didn't mean to make you cry more," Julie said her eyes tearing up and Neve shook her head and smiled as best she could.

"No, it's not your fault," she said and the child smiled up at her.

"Julie, who are your friends?" Neve asked as she picked up Katerina who smiled up at her with not so understanding blue eyes. Julie turned to the closest child, a boy her age.

"This is Noah Grayson, and this is his sister, Diana Grayson," Julie said as she pointed to the boy with light brown hair and the girl who was no older then six with dirty blonde hair and both had blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Neveah," Neve said as she smiled and the others smiled as well, but the sadness never left any of their faces.

"This is Lily, she's also our friend," Julie said and Neve looked to where the black haired girl was motioning and smiled. The girl looked a little like Kira, with the same hair color, only Lily's eyes were blue. She didn't seem very much younger then herself, a year or two. She looked about thirteen and was petite.

"Hi, you must be Kira's sister," Neve said and Lily nodded.

"I am, I'm sorry about your friend," Lily said. "I remember when our grandpa died, it was horrible." Neve smiled and then the parents came over and pulled their children away giving Neve a small smile as they did and Kira drug Lily away. Though Lily and Kira were sisters, they were only half sisters. Kira's father had died when she was two and her mother had remarried a ear latter and had Lily the following year.

"Hunter, I want to go home," Neve whispered and Hunter turned to her and sighed nodding. He turned to Trent and he smiled nodding.

"Go on, it's been a long day for us all," Trent said and they began to walk away but where stopped by Anton.

"Neveah, I hate to stop you but I have something Tiernan asked me to hold onto. I think it was for you," Anton said and held out a small package with a letter hooked to the top. Neve looked at it before taking it and nodding, smiling at Anton in thanks.

"Thank you Anton, for everything," she said and he nodded and walked back to Elsa who waited for him. Neve sighed and Hunter wrapped her in his arms as he and she walked to his truck, knowing that Dustin and Shane could get a ride back with Tommy and Kim.

Once back to the house Hunter watched as his girlfriend walked up the stairs and into Tiernan's room. He walked into the kitchen then and sat on one of the stood placing his face in his hands before loosening his tie. He knew he needed to give Neve some time alone.

**xXx**

Neve sighed as she sat on the edge of Tiernan's bed and sat the letter done before opening the brown package. She did it slowly at first and then once it was open she felt a lump in her throat. It was a CD, a burnt CD. Getting up she slowly walked to the CD player and placed it inside, and turned the volume up a little. What really shocked her though was the voice that sang, it wasn't her, or even some celebrity. It was Tiernan, she knew it was, she would know his voice anywhere. For a split second she wondered if Trent could sing as well or if it was just Tiernan?

**No use taking off your clothes.  
>We won't be going there tonight.<br>You were kind enough to say hello.  
><strong>**I figured I could at least say goodbye.  
>The way I was thinking about telling you that I was in love with her<br>I'm still in love with her.  
>Oh look at this web I wove.<strong>

Neve's forehead knitted together as she let blinked and let out a chuckle. It was a sad bittersweet chuckle but nonetheless, a chuckle. That would explain why he broke up with Samantha not long after getting together with her. They had seen the girl not long ago, balling her eyes out at the news but she never even asked about the funeral. Besides Cassidy and Devon everyone there had been a Ranger and everyone there besides Lily had known the secrete if they were not Rangers themselves.

**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame.  
>I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame.<br>The chemistry between liars like you and me ignites like gasoline.**

**Wait, wait, wait, let me set the record straight,**  
><strong>I was never really yours in the first place.<strong>  
><strong>Now, oh, look at this web I wove.<strong>  
><strong>I told you, I would break your heart.<strong>

**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame.**  
><strong>I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame.<strong>  
><strong>The chemistry between liars like you and me ignites like gasoline.<strong>

Neve let out a sob as she listened and she turned and picked up the letter as she lowered the volume a little so it was more like background music then anything.

**Explosions all around me.  
>There's no place that I'd rather be than home with her beside me.<br>I'm home ... take me home again.  
>Is this where you thought I'd be?<br>How's this for your spotlight?  
>I thought you said something about me?<br>Well you better get your facts right.**

**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame.  
>I won't be coming back, but you're not the one to blame.<br>Oh, the chemistry, chemistry between liars like you and me.  
>Ignites like gasoline (like gasoline).<strong>

Opening the letter with slightly shaking hands Neve opened the folded paper and began to read.

_Neve, _

_I guess if your reading this then Etsuko was right and one of us did die, and it was me. I know what your thinking, that bastard, he knew he was going to die and he didn't tell us! Well calm down spitfire, I didn't know anymore then you did. Etsuko called me not long after the Lothor thing with your and the other Wind Rangers and told me she wasn't sure what she had seen. She knew she saw someone die in the final battle but she was not sure who it was. I'm terrified it might be you, you know how new Etsuko still is with her dreams and interpreting them. _

_I asked her not to tell you, like she had wanted to on the grounds that you were still recovering from Lothor's last stunt and I would tell you latter. Don't be upset with Etsuko, she had nothing to do with me not telling you. I know that this probably is a bad time to tell you but I think you should know. _

_I know you'll never return my feelings, Hunter is your soulmate and I won't lie and say I hated him for that in the beginning but I have come to terms with the fact my love will be one sided and maybe in time I'll be able to move on, but if your reading this then I guess I won't. Anyways, I love you Neveah and I guess I always will if your reading this. Not that I wouldn't always love you even if things don't end like I think they will, but then you wouldn't have really known would you? _

_Don't mourn me for long Neve. Knowing myself I died saving you, or one of the others. Part of me hopes it was you, in a selfish way, but then that would mean the dream might have been about you, but then maybe it was about me saving you or one of the others. I guess only Etsuko will know._

_You've probably opened the package, and found the CD. Do you remember when you asked me if I liked to do anything other then read? Well, surprise, I do. I may not be an artist like Trent but I do know how to play guitar and sing. But then so does Trent, though personally I think I got the singing ability more so then him. It's why he gave up guitar a long time ago, not only was it a bad reminder of our – his mother it always led him to try and sing. Key word being try. _

_The songs were written mostly with you in mind, some probably won't leave you with fuzzy feelings, there songs that I wrote mostly in a mood or like I said you in mind. None are meant to make you guilty or cry, remember the poem Neve. The one I would read more then the others, that you would joke that I was going to wear the poem right out of the book? _

_Do not stand at my grave and weep _  
><em>I am not there. I do not sleep. <em> _I am a thousand winds that blow. _ _I am the diamond glints on snow. _ _I am the sunlight on ripened grain. _  
><em>I am the gentle autumn rain. <em> _When you awaken in the morning's hush _ _I am the swift uplifting rush. _ _Of quiet birds in circled flight. _  
><em>I am the soft stars that shine at night. <em> _Do not stand at my grave and cry; _ _I am not there. I did not die._

_Live life for me Neve, don't wallow in depression. Your parents don't need the stress and neither do you. Hang onto Hunter, get married one day, and have a bunch of little Bradley's. I'm gonna rip of Buffy the Vampire Slayer right now Neve and give you some advice. The hardest thing to do in this world, is to live in it. Live for me. _

_Love,_

_Tiernan. _

By the end Neve was in tears and she had shut the CD player off already as she cried slightly and then laughed at her friend. Trust him to rip off Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Standing up Neve took the CD out of the CD player and placed it back in it's case and folded the letter back up and walked to the door.

"Rest in peace Tiernan," she whispered and opened the door and silently shut it behind her as she left. What she didn't see was an outline of Tiernan appear in the room and smile.

"Take care Neveah," he whispered back before disappearing in a flash of gold, back to the afterlife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. I just wanted to point out that Lily, Kira's half sister will be in the sereis latter. Cookies for whoever can guess who she really is in the series.**


	37. Epilogue: Seeing Double

**A/N: Here is the Epilogue. I might get the first chapter of Purple with Shock up today as well. I'm hoping too. I have half a chapter written on paper so maybe. I know it is short but the actual chapter when we get to Purple with shock will be longer, this is just a scene from one of the chapters to keep you all hanging off the edge of your seats. Haha!******

********Also a friend of mine, Jeremy Shane has posted a new story, a Power Ranger/Victorious Crossover which features Neveah who I have allowed him to write into his story. It is a great story and he does a wonderful job capturing Neve even though there is only one chapter so far. So go check it out. ********

********Moving on I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed the series so far. Without all of your support and reviews this series would still be on Pink with Envy. It would never have gotten this far. So give yourself a round of applause because it's because of you that this story is finished and we can get on to Purple with Shock which I am going to enjoy writing. I just love to mess with Time Travel if you can't tell. ********

********Anyways R&R!  
><strong>******

**Green with Rage. **

**Epilogue.**

This was a nightmare. No, this was worse, this was a..this was the apocalypse come to destroy her. Was there something about her that made evil gravitate towards her and say, let's mess with her life? Or was she simply that cursed? Looking across from her at the figure standing she shook her head.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Neve exclaimed as she stared at the practically see through version of herself, but like she usually appeared she was in the Pink Spirit Ranger suit. It was like seeing a ghost, which really wasn't comforting at all.

"Afraid not Spitfire," Nix said, sighing before looking around at the others. She sighed again.

"You just have the worst luck don't you?" she asked as she took note of the other six confused Rangers standing in civilian form. She wasn't stupid, standing in front of her, them, was the younger versions of her parents, Aisha, Rocky and Adam along with Billy.

"I hate to interrupt," Aisha began as she took a step forward. "But what's going on?" Neve sighed as she rubbed her temples. This was so not happening to her! But of course it was, she drew bad luck to her like a magnet. She had to wounder where the hell her good luck was? Because she wanted a freakin' refund!

"First off," Neve began turning to her evil twin. "Don't. Call. Me. That!" Nix glared through her visor at Neve and rolled her eyes.

"I'm. Not. Two!" Nix said back mockingly. Neve bit her lip to stop herself from yelling and turned, ignoring Nix. It wasn't like she could do anything but ruin her life while incorporeal. Hopefully the bitch would stay that way until Zordon or Alpha could put her back where she came from.

"Second, this is my pain in the ass evil side. She's like the evil twin I never wanted. Only she's a lying, murderous, manipulative bitch." Everyone looked at Neveah in shock and Hunter sighed. Wrapping an arm around his girlfriends waist, he glared at Nix who rolled her eyes and in a flash of light pink light another Neve stood. The only difference was her eyes were a bright pink instead of brown. She also looked meaner, like exactly what Neve had described her as.

"Ouch, you know technically I'm still you," Nix began smirking. "Just without that pesky conscious." Nix sent them a sweat smile and Neve glared and clinched her fist to stop herself from trying to hit the incorporeal version of herself..or whatever.

"Go to hell," Neve hissed and Nix laughed slightly which made those who had never met Nix – lucky for them – to flinch.

"You first sweetie."


End file.
